AiU: RESET
by Razaraga
Summary: So... I killed everyone... let's give this another try, shall we? (sequal to Arcosian in undertale, recommended you read it first, but I don't really care.)
1. and the beginning

I groaned, feeling… smaller than I'm used to, but still having all my power. Looking around, everything was… bigger then I remembered it. Idly fiddling with the edge of my cloak, and glad it was there, I looked around, noticing I'm in a bed of flowers.

"What the heck?" I muttered, blinking in surprise at my voice. "Not _again_." I groaned, realising I was stuck as a child. I walked out of the area, to the one where you meet Flowey in the game.

"Why hello" said Flowey as he appeared.

"Hi Flowey." I said, giving him an innocent looking smile.

"I'm-" Flowey said, before he realized I'd said his name. "Wait, how the hell'd you know my name?"

"That's not important right now, just continue please." I requested, my eight year old form putting him at ease, innocence in my voice.

"Uh...okay" the flower said, continuing. "So, you've fallen into the Underground. It's a bit of a peaceful place, but monsters get rowdy sometimes."

"Okay, anything else I should know?" I asked him, tilting my head a little, it looking adorable in my younger form, pretending to not know how things worked around here.

"Don't die." Flowey said, shrugging. "Though, that one's obvious."

"You sure you're not forgetting anything Flowey?" I prodded, my act not letting up.

"Well." Flowey said. "There's some stuff you do with your SOUL, but since you know my name, I guess you might know those already."

"No, I know your name because I can see it floating above your head, like in a videogame." I told him, shrugging.

"Oh.' Flowey said. "WEll, do you know the SOUL stuff or do you need an explanation."

"I know that a SOUL is supposed to be very important." I told him, a innocent smile on my face.

"Okay." Flowey said. "I'll show your SOUL."

Flowey's expression turned to shock as he saw that I had not one, but EIGHT SOULs.

My SOULs were in the same position as always, the large white Arcosian SOUL surrounding my red one, my blue, light blue, and green on the left side, the other three on the right.

"Is something wrong Flowey?" I asked, faking ignorance, a worried tone entering my voice.

"Y-you have...eight...SOULs." Flowey said. "...how?"

"I dunno… where's yours? I can usually feel something from people… but I don't feel anything from you." I asked, a worried tone in my voice for him, a worried look on my face.

"I don't have one." Flowey said after a few seconds.

"That… doesn't seem healthy." I said, a frown on my face, before I smiled. "Here, take this!" I said, casually making a SOUL to fit this version of Flowey/Asriel, it floating in-between my cupped hands.

Flowey's jaw dropped. He simply stared at the SOUL.

"D-did I mess it up?" I asked, reaching my arms out, offering it to him. "I-i'm not to good at my magic."

"Y-you can create a SOUL." Flowey said, stunned. "With your magic…"

"Yeah… I can do lots of things… but I don't usually show people… but I thought, since you're a flower, it'd be okay." I told him, cringing at this bodies memories, it having belonged to someone else before they died in the fall here.

"W-well, thank you." Flowey said, stunned.

"You're welcome!" I exclaimed, deciding to ignore the memories for now.

"So" Flowey asked, confused. "Why are you doing this?"

"You seem nice, and you're helping me, so I'm helping you." I said as if it explained everything, using eight year old logic.

"Y-you're an interesting human." Flowey said. "What's your name?"

"Raz!" I exclamed, a very child like smile on my face.

"Raz huh?" Flowey said, thinking. "That name sounds familiar. But, I can't remember why."

"It's probably nothing." I told him, shrugging.

"Maybe you're right." Flowey said, shrugging.

"So are you gonna take the SOUL now or…?" I asked him, trailing off, still holding it out to him.

"S-sure." Flowey said, smiling as he touched the SOUL.

He started glowing, the sheer power I put into it being enough to revive him with enough energy left over to maintain his original form, me covering my hazel brown and green eyes as not to go blind.

"Woah!" Asriel said, looking at himself. "I look like myself again."

"Hi there, Asriel." I said with a smile, rocking back and forth on my feet. "You look a lot healthier now."

"Uh, thanks." Asriel said, flexing his fingers. "How'd you get that power?"

"I was born with it." I told him, shrugging. "So, where should we go now?"

"Well" Asriel said. "We should simply go across the map since it's a straight run."

"Okay, I'll follow you." I said, reaching back and pulling the hood of my cloak up.

As we walked through the Ruins, the familiar form of Toriel appeared in front of us.

"Hi there!" I shouted out, waving to the tall monster.

"Why hello, my child." Toriel said. Then she caught sight of Asriel.

"A-Asriel!" She exclaimed, running up to the goat child.

"Mom.' Asriel said, hugging Toriel.

"Should I go wait somewhere else or…?" I asked, keeping up my innocent act, stepping back a little.

"No no, my child." Toriel said, shaking her head. "You may come with us back to my house. You can stay with my other two guests."

"O-okay." I said, faking nervousness, reaching a hand out to her so she could 'guide' us there.

"Follow me.' Toriel said, leading us to her house.

* * *

When we got there, I felt two familiar presences, causing me to smirk in the shadow of my hood, unnoticed by the two monsters with me. "All the monsters down here seem really nice." I commented, smiling up at Toriel.

"Well" Toriel said. "They're taught not to fight unless absolutely necessary."

"Oh… why would they need to fight?" I asked, giving her and adorable confused look.

"For defense." Toriel said. "Not that we'd need it, but it's always good to be prepared."

"Oh, okay." I said, just taking that at face value, running up to her door and holding it open for them.

"Why thank you, my child." Toriel said, smiling.

"You're welcome." I said cheerfully.

"Now" Toriel said, gesturing me and Asriel inside. "The other two guests are in the first room on the left. They're sleeping, so be quiet please."

"Okay, I think I'll go see them." I told her, going into the room.

I quietly walked into the room to see Frisk and Chara sleeping in the bed that sat in the room. They were about ten and eleven respectively.

I froze a little, the memories of this body causing me to be a little afraid of them since their humans, even though I knew they're nice.

I decided to touch them to wake them up, tapping them on the shoulder.

"H-hey, Toriel is making pie." I said nervously, inwardly cursing at how annoying this body is being.

"Wh-what?" Chara said, stirring and looking at me.

"H-hi, I'm Raz, I just fell down here." I told her, introducing myself.

"Raz?" Chara asked, thinking. "That name...it sounds familiar."

"People have said that a lot today." I said, shrugging, a child like smile on my face. "Want me to help wake them up?" I asked, pointing at Frisk, barely remembering to fake not knowing their gender.

"Eh, I got her." Chara said, pushing Frisk off the bed. The pacifist girl fell facedown on the ground, jolting up slightly.

"Are you okay?" I asked the pacifist, kneeling next to 'them'.

"Yeah." Frisk said, rubbing her head, her tone shifting to sarcastic. "Thanks, Chara."

"Welcome." Chara said, putting her hands behind her head.

"I smell pie." I said suddenly, turning towards the door.

"PIe?" Frisk asked, sitting up. "Where?"

"This house literally has like, five rooms." I deadpanned at 'them'.

"That doesn't necessarily mean the house." Char pointed out.

I was about to reply, only to be interrupted by Toriel shouting that the pie was ready.

"Pie!" Frisk shouted, running out of the room, knocking me over in the process.

Hitting my head on something, I teared up, inwardly cursing this younger form again as I started crying, loudly.

"Oh no." Frisk said, realizing what she'd done. She moved back over to me, picking me up and cradling me, speaking softly to me as she rocked back and forth.

This calmed me down to just sobs, but I noticed something strange about my cloak, it seemingly curling around me protectively.

"Are you okay?" Frisk asked me.

"Y-yeah." I mumbled, Frisk having trouble hearing me, a sob or two escaping.

"Good." Frisk said, kissing my forehead.

"Eeew, you better not have cooties." I said, still sobbing a little, it being surprisingly cute without me even trying.

"I don't." Frisk said, smiling. "But, Chara does."

"I do not." Chara said. "Besides, you sleep next to me, so you'd get 'em too."

"Pie?" I asked, reminding them, stomach rumbling in hunger.

"Pie!" Frisk said, running out of the room, still holding me.

"Weee!" I exclaimed, smiling, earlier injury forgotten as Frisk carried me into the kitchen.

"Pie!" Frisk said, seeing the pie on the table. I was thankful she remembered not to drop me as she ran over to it.

"My child." Toriel said, her tone slightly scolding. "Let's not be greedy now."

"Hi Toriel!" I said, turning around and waving to her, my cloak having hidden me from behind.

"Hello, my child." Toriel said, waving at me.

"Can you let me down so I can take a seat please?" I asked Frisk, still being held by 'them'.

"Okay." Frisk said, sitting down, sitting me in her lap. "How's this?"

I inwardly blushed at this, but decided that Frisk didn't mean anything by it, being ten, so I just smiled and nodded. "I'm Raz, by the way."

"I'm Frisk." Frisk said, smiling.

"Now, time for pie!" I exclaimed, Toriel putting two pieces in front of us.

Frisk gobbled up her piece in about three seconds, asking for seconds.

I tried to get mine, only ro accidentally be blocked bt Grisk every time as they got another piece.

" _She eats like a hog."_ I thought.

"Frisk." Toriel scolded the pacifist. "Stop eating so fast. You'll choke."

Suddenly, I noticed my piece was missing, causing me to tear up... _again_.

"Oh, my child." Toriel said, coming over to me. "What's wrong?"

"I didn't get any pie." I told her, frowning.

"Oh?" Toriel asked, confused. "I was sure I made enough for both of you. I shall make you another one."

"Thank you." I said, calming down.

"You're very welcome, my child." Toriel said, heading back into the kitchen.

"Hey" Frisk said to me after Toriel left. "I'm sorry I ate all the pie. I just really like it."

"It's okay I guess." I mumbled, shrinking into my cloak a little.

"Good.' Frisk said, smiling.

Toriel came back with another pie, me immediately eating my piece before Frisk could.

Frisk giggled at my haste, surprised I'd eaten it so fast.

She then stared at the other pie, waiting for me to finish before devouring the rest.

"So, what are we gonna do now?" I asked her, abandoning calling her 'them' in my head.

"Well" Frisk said, sighing. "I don't know why, but I kind of have this desire to leave the ruins, to explore."

"That sounds like fun!" I told her, kicking my legs back and forth and giving her an innocent smile.

"Yeah." Frisk said, nodding. "It does."

"Let's go now!" I said, playing off childish excitement, getting off her lap and rushing over to the staircase to the basement.

"A-are you sure?" She asked, walking over.

"Well, we should probably get Chara first, but yeah." I told her, nodding.

"Okay." Frisk said, going over to the room where she and Chara were sleeping.

I stood there, shifting from one foot to the other as I waited, hoping Toriel wouldn't come and notice me standing here.

Frisk and Chara both came over to me.

"Asriel's distracting mom." Chara said. "Let's go.'

"Okay." I said in a whisper, rushing down the steps.

We made it to the door, the three of us standing before it.

"So" Chara said, looking at it. "What now?"

"Go through the door?" I suggested, walking forwards to open it.

But, the door was heavy, not able to be opened by my small body.

"Um… a little help, please?" I asked, turning toward them, smiling sheepishly up at them.

"Exactly.' Chara said. "Me and Frisk tried to open this door before, but get the same results."

"We should push together." Frisk said, Chara nodding.

"Then let's do that!" I exclaimed, going back to pushing the door.

Frisk and Chara joined in, the three of us pushing on the door, the door creaking and giving in to us.

"It looks cold out there." I noted, peeking through the crack in the door.

"Huh." Chara said. "Should we grab coats?"

"I'm already wearing a sweater under my cloak, I'll wait here for you two to get coats." I told them, sitting down and propping the door open.

"Okay." Frisk said, her and Chara leaving for a minute. They returned with coats, wearing thicker pants as well.

"Now let's go." I said, standing, holding the door open for them.

The three of us walked out into the new area, seeing what it held in store for us.

"It's a winter wonderland!" I shouted in childlike excitement, giggling.

"Yeah." Chara said. "It's really fucking cold, so let's find a warm place."

"No cursing!" I complained, covering my ears.

"No promises." Chara said.

"I guess… only when you really really really need to then, okay?" I asked, walking forward, idly noticing a stick in the snow in the distance.

"That's a big stick." Frisk said, looking at it. "I'll bet not even the three of us put together could move it."

"Oh please." Chara said, flexing her muscles. She walked over to the stick, wrapping her arms around it and pulling.

"You're not moving it." I pointed out, rocking back and forth on my feet, looking completely innocent.

"Shut up!" Chara shouted.

"I think it's stu-" I started, only to be interrupted by a bone suddenly going through my right shoulder, making me cry out in pain.

"What the hell?" Chara shouted, looking where it could have come from.

"So" a familiar voice said. "I gotta bone to pick with you, kid."

I was crying through the pain, and I barely noticed my cloak seemingly with in anger, before it suddenly surrounded me completely, acting as a barrier, where it touched the floor seemingly spreading out across the ground, and summoning what looked like heartless, but instead a dark grey, their eyes glowing the same color as my own.

"Where are you?!" Chara shouted, getting into a fighting stance as she prepared to fight as well.

My cries sounding from inside the 'spire' in the center of the shadowed area, my shadows seemingly ignoring Chara and Frisk as they charged at Sans.

"Is he okay?" Chara asked. "I don't think that's natural."

"Well" Frisk said. "You've heard some of those theories of alternate universes Toriel reads about. Humans could have powers like that where he's from if he's from one of those."

While they were talking, Sans was surrounded by my shadows, them twitching as they seemingly waited for some sort of signal to attack.

"Should we see if he's okay?" Chara asked.

"You think we should help the one that's being attacked?" Frisk asked. "I don't think he'd attack him out of simple impulse."

"Yeah." Chara said, shrugging. "Let's not die though."

Suddenly, two more of my faux heartless rose from the shadows surrounding, both being Neo heartless look alikes, but with the same coloration as the others.

"There's more.' Frisk said, amazed.

"I know." Chara said, gasping.

The two neos walked over to Frisk and Chara, stopping in front of them and making a come here gesture, though it wasn't hostile.

"You want us to come with you?" Frisk asked.

They nodded, looking over Frisk and Charas shoulders to see that the regular shadows were almost all defeated, making them look a little panicked.

"Okay." Chara said. "Let's go."

They were lead to where I was, making them able to hear my cries better, the neos opening my cloak around me so that Frisk and Chara could try to calm me down.

"Hey" Frisk said, wrapping her arms around me. "It's okay. You don't have to cry. We're right here."

My wound was still bleeding, the bone still in my shoulder as I continued to cry, burying my head into her shoulder.

"Shh." Frisk said softly, touching the bone. To her surprise, the bone dissipated, the magic maintaining it having run out.

This however only left a gaping wound in my shoulder, blood rushing out of it.

Chara walked over, pressing her hand against the wound.

I hissed in pain at this, the tears running down my face increasing, the two Neos running off to buy time.

"Don't worry." Frisk said softly. "That'll help keep blood from coming out from the wound."

"C-can w-we get o-outta here?" I asked through my sobs, starting to feel light headed.

"Yeah." Chara said. "LEt's."

Frisk picked me up, her and Chara running.

I clutched onto Frisk as the two ran, the shadowed area following us and spawn faux shadows randomly to distract the strangely murderous skeleton.

As we ran, Frisk ran smack into a taller skeleton, falling on the ground.

"WHY HELLO HUMANS!" The skeleton said, turning to see us. "I'VE NEVER SEEN YOU AROUND HERE BEFORE! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! WHO ARE YOU?"

I managed to make my cloak return to normal, _still_ crying because of the pain I was in.

"YOU SEEM HURT, SMALL HUMAN!" Papyrus said, noticing my wound. "THOUGH I AM TASKED TO CAPTURE YOU, I MUST NOT LET YOU GO FAR WITH THAT INJURY. YOU MUST COME WITH ME TO MY HOUSE!"

I gave Frisk and Chara a small nod at this, telling them to allow the skeleton to take us to his home, knowing Papyrus would never hurt anyone.

"Okay." Frisk said, nodding. "Let's go."

"EXCELLENT!" Papyrus said, grinning. "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL TAKE THE BEST CARE OF YOU. YOU WILL BE BETTER IN NO TIME!"

* * *

I was sitting on the couch, wrapped in a blanket and bandages wrapped around my right shoulder, sniffling and wincing whenever I moved my shoulder even the tiniest bit.

"Are you feeling better?" Frisk asked, concern in her voice.

"A-a little…" I told her, pulling both the blanket and cloak tighter around myself, occasionally glancing at the door, paranoid that Sans would show up any minute.

"That's good." Frisk said. "So, what are you looking for? You seem to be worried about something."

"I don't want that mean skeleton showing up." I told her, pretending not to know his name, since he didn't introduce himself yet.

"Ah." Frisk said, nodding. "I'm sure he's not going to come here."

"AH" Papyrus said, coming into the room. "YOU MUST BE REFERRING TO SANS, MY LAZY BROTHER."

"H-he's the one that s-stabbed me in the s-shoulder." I told the taller skeleton, shrinking into the blanket and cloak.

"THAT'S ODD." Papyrus said, thinking. "SANS USUALLY DOESN'T DO THAT WITHOUT A GOOD REASON!"

"H-he said t-that he had 'a bone to pick with me' after he did…" I added, looking down.

"YES." Papyrus said, facepalming. "HE DOES THAT."

"'Ey, Paps!" Sans said, teleporting into the room. "Is dinner ready, 'cuz, i'm way pasta hungry."

I epped a little in surprise, completely covering myself in the blanket, shaking in fright, the fear of my younger form making me forget how much stronger I am then everyone here.

Frisk hugged me, hushing me gently. Sans looked at me, confused.

"What's up with the kid?" Sans asked.

I hid behind Frisk, a small part of my being annoyed at how I was acting, still shaking a little in fright.

"I think he's scared of you." Frisk said, realizing what was going on.

"SANS!" Papyrus scolded the shorter skeleton. "I HEARD YOU BULLIED THIS HUMAN. I WANT TO KNOW WHY!"

"Yeah." Frisk said. "Why did you?"

"The kid's got somethin' in 'im." Sans said. "I acted out of impulse."

My shaking lessened as I got confused. "Something in me?" I asked, tilting my head as I peeked from behind Frisk.

"Yeah." SAns said. "Some darkness. But, it's not there now. Or it's hidden well."

Noticing that his eyes were normal, I pointed to my left. "Maybe only when you do the eye thing you can see it?" I suggested, stepping half out from behind Frisk.

"Yeh." Sans said, nodding. "How'd you guess?"

"Your eye was all glowey when you attacked." I said with a shrug, ignoring the fear of the skeleton I got from him stabbing me as I finally got out from behind Frisk.

"It does that." Sans said. "So, what's your story?"

"Story?" I asked, honestly a little confused.

"Like how you came here." Sans said.

"I fell down a hole." I told him, suddenly quieter.

"Don't they all." Sans said, shrugging. "WEll, sorry for scarin' ya, kid."

"It's okay I guess." I muttered, wrapping the cloak and blanket tighter around me, wincing a little at the pain from my shoulder as I did.

"Don't worry, kid." Sans said. "That'll heal right up when you get some monster food in you."

"I just remembered something, actually." I told him, a look of concentration coming across my face, green energy coming from where the green SOUL was in me, flowing over my shoulder.

"What?" Sans asked.

"That I can heal myself… I've had to do it… a lot…" I said, trailing off, a sad look crossing over my face.

"Care to go into it?" Sans asked. "If not, then you don't have to."

"Not really." I mumbled, looking down at my feet.

"Fair enough." Frisk said. "If you don't want to, then don't."

I just nodded at this, not up to talking right now.

"THE FOOD SHOULD BE READY IN THIRTY MINUTES!" Papyrus shouted. "SOMEONE TELL THE SLEEPING HUMAN THAT!"

"Not it!" I exclaimed, putting the blanket on the couch and going outside.

"Not it!" Frisk shouted, following me.

When she got outside, she was met with a snowball to the face, me snickering a couple feet in front of her, a couple others in shadowy tendrils I summoned from my cloak.

"Oh" Frisk said, picking up a snowball of her own. "Is _that_ how it's gonna be, huh?"

"Yep." I said, the tendrils launching their own snowballs at her.

"Bring it on!" Frisk shouted, dodging and firing her own snowballs.

My cloaks tendrils knocked her snowballs off course, before making and firing more snowballs at her as I jumped back to give myself room.

"Oh no you don't!" Frisk shouted, moving forward, still dodging and firing.

"You will never get me!" I shouted, child like laughs escaping my throat as I ran, my tendrils blocking and throwing snowballs.

"Oh, yes I will!" Frisk shouted, laughing as well.

Monster children from the other houses looked outside of their doors at the sight, several of them joining in. They ran with Frisk, throwing snowballs at me as I ran.

"No fair!" I shouted with a laugh, tendrils working double time to make up for the increase in snowballs being pelted at me, barely managing to fire off their own.

"There's no such thing as fair in a snowball fight!" Frisk shouted, throwing three snowballs at me.

My tendrils managed to block two of them, but the third hit me in the eye, making me shout out in pain.

"Oh, are you okay?" Frisk asked, running up to me.

"You hit me in the _eye_." I said, barely controlling myself enough not to cry again.

"Oh.' Frisk said, hugging me. "It's okay. I'll make it feel better."

Frisk kissed me where the snowball had hit me. Though it didn't lessen the pain, I could tell she was trying.

"I don't think that would of helped, there's still a little in my eye." I complained, rubbing my right eye to try to get the snow out of it, some of my hair falling to cover my left.

"Well, here." Frisk said, gently moving my hand and looking at my eye.

When Frisk looked at it, she gasped. The other kids walked over to see it, gasping as well.

"What?" I asked, only for someone to throw me a mirror, a tendril catching it and handing it to me, making me look and see that my hazel brown eye was surrounded in the colors of my SOULs, the colors leaking to the right and into the air.

My eyes widened in shock, a panicked look on my face as my cloak wrapped around me, shrinking me into my own shadow and causing me to teleport away.

"Raz?" Frisk asked, worried. "Where'd you go?"

"Frisk" Chara said, walking out of the house. "What happened?"

"Raz had something coming out of his eye." Frisk said. "Then he teleported away."

"Why?" Chara asked.

"I don't know." Frisk said, worried. "But, wherever he is, I hope he's safe."


	2. Chapter 2

" _Where am I_?" I thought to myself, blinking the light out of my eyes as I finished teleporting, and fear entering my eyes when I noticed I was in waterfall, next to a certain fish person's house.

"Well" came the voice from inside the house. "Time to grab Papyrus for training."

My eyes widened as I heard this, making me hide behind behind the dummy nearby.

The fish woman came out of her house, rubbing her shoulder.

"Just a few punches on this dummy." She said, grinning. "That should be enough to work out today."

I started panicking, looking around to find somewhere to hide.

Undyne walked over to the dummy, pulling back for a punch.

I braced myself, my cloak hardening around me in preparation as I covered my head with my arms.

"What the hell?" Undyne asked, noticing me. "What's this kid doing here?"

"I-i teleported here accidentally." I told her stuttering, making sure my cloak covered me so she wouldn't notice I'm human.

"Huh." Undyne said, thinking. "Well, where are you from?"

"I-i was playing in Snowdin before I got here." I told her, nervously.

"Huh." Undyne said, thinking. "Well, I'm heading over there anyway. You can come with me."

"O-okay." I said, nodding, making sure my cloak covered me completely, and closing my right eye.

The two of us walked to Snowdin, Undyne occasionally summoning a spear to throw at a random flower.

"Why are you attacking the flowers?" I asked her, lightly jogging to keep up with her.

"For fun." Undyne shrugged.

I shrugged at this, making a tendril come out following her example, it stabbing a flower every once in a while.

"Pretty good aim." Undyne said, impressed.

We arrived in Snowdin later, Undyne walking up to Papyrus and Sans' house and knocking on the door.

Getting tired of closing my right eye, I formed a shadowy eyepatch over it as we waited for someone to answer the door.

"YES?" Papyrus answered he door, looking at us. "OH, UNDYNE, IT'S YOU. AND YOU BROUGHT THE LITTLE HUMAN BACK WITH YOU."

"Human?" Undyne asked. "Where?"

"I don't see any." I said, pretending to look around confused, subtly giving Papyrus a sign to not tell her that I was the human.

"OH" Papyrus said, looking around. "HE MUST HAVE LEFT. BUT, YOU'VE ALSO BROUGHT HOME OUR OTHER GUEST. THANK YOU, UNDYNE."

I quickly went in before she could question me or him any further, going and sitting on the couch.

"So" Undyne asked Papyrus. "Who is that kid? I've never met a kid like that."

"NOT SURE." Papyrus said. "THE OTHER TWO BROUGHT THEM HERE. WHY DON'T YOU SAY HELLO?"

"Alright." Undyne said. "Where are they?"

"OVER THERE." Papyrus said, pointing towards where Frisk and Chara were.

"So" Undyne said, nodding, but walking over there. "Let's see these two."

Frisk walked out of the room, seeing me. She sat down next to me hugging me.

"You're back.' She said, smiling.

"Yeah… sorry about panicking back there." I told her, hugging her back and making a blue and magenta cloak and having it cover her before Undyne could see her.

"It's okay." Frisk said. "You were scared. I know what it's like to be scared."

"People… usually don't react well to my eyes." I said, going somber at the end.

"Well" Frisk said. "Sans has something similar, so it's fine."

"They usually try to attack me." I added, burying my face into her shoulder.

"Don't worry." Frisk said, hushing me. "I'll never attack you and neither will Chara. Well, she'll never attack you out of hatred or anger anyways."

"Thanks." I said, before I started yawning.

"You're welcome." Frisk said, simply holding me.

"I'm getting sleepy." I mumbled, curling into her hold.

"Well" Frisk said. "Then go to sleep. I'll hold you here, okay?"

I just hummed in agreement tiredly as I closed my eyes.

* * *

I woke up to feeling someone with their arms wrapped around me, not remembering who it was since I just woke up.

I looked up to see Frisk, sleeping under me, her arms wrapped around me.

I tried to get out of her hold, only for her to squeeze me like a teddy bear. "F-frisk, you're squeezing me." I said, shaking her shoulder.

Frisk was still asleep, but began to nuzzle me.

I began shaking her more, blushing a little at the situation I was in.

Frisk only held me tighter, seemingly comforted by holding me. I sighed in defeat at this, relaxing in her hold and hugging her back, deciding that I could stay there a while.

Chara walked in at that moment, seeing us.

"Aaww.' she said quietly, clasping her hands together. "How cute. You two have fun. I'm gonna get a sandwich."

I pretended to be asleep at this, face red in embarrassment as I looked at the couch.

"I see that blush." Chara said, laughing quietly at me. "Whatever though, enjoy that."

I gave her a glare, it being more cute than anything because of my younger form.

Chara snickered even more at this, heading into the kitchen.

I started pouting at this, snuggling a little into Frisks hold.

Frisk woke up at this, looking at me. She smiled, laying back down and continuing to hold me.

"Morning." I said to her, looking up at her and giving her a cute smile.

"Morning." She said, smiling back.

I was about to say something, but my stomach grumbled, causing me to blush.

"Looks like someone's hungry." Frisk said, laughing.

"A little." I mumbled, burying my face into her shoulder in embarrassment.

"Me too." Frisk said, laughing. "You wanna get something to eat?"

"Sure… carry me please?" I requested, giving her puppy dog eyes.

"Sure." Frisk said, smiling as she picked me up, carrying me into the kitchen.

"Oh, look at the cute couple." Chara said, laughing.

"Eeeeew!" I said, acting like an eight year old and jumping out of Frisks hold.

Frisk sat down at the table, first getting herself some food. I sat next to her moments after, having gotten myself some food, kicking my feet back and forth.

"So, Raz" Frisk asked. "What do you want?"

"Food." I said simply, smiling innocently at her.

"Okay." Frisk said, laughing. "Did you have a specific one you wanted?"

"Nope!" I exclaimed, still smiling.

"Well" Frisk said, thinking. "Papyrus has leftover spaghetti in the fridge. Do you want some of that?"

"Spaghetti!" I said, remembering how much I liked it the first time in my arcosian form, nodding.

"Okay then.' Frisk said, nodding as she went to the fridge and pulled out some of the leftover spaghetti. She heated it up and put it in front of her. She used a fork to pick some up, holding it out to me.

"Open wide." She said, holding the fork in front of my face.

"Aaaah" I said, opening my mouth, slightly amused at this.

Frisk fed me the spaghetti, smiling as she did so. Chara was sitting nearby, snickering to herself.

"More!" I exclaimed when she was done, my stomach rumbling in agreement.

"Okay.' Frisk said, getting more spaghetti from the fridge.

"Now you're feeding him." Chara commented. "Even better. You sure know how to treat a date."

"You're jealous!" I said suddenly after removing my eyepatch. "My eye says so!"

"Nah." Chara said. "I'm not. Well, you are stealing Frisk's attention away from me, so I guess a little."

I stuck my tongue out at her, smiling triumphantly.

Chara stuck her own out, acting childish.

Seeing Frisk returning, I put my eyepatch back on, humming innocently.

"Here's your food." Frisk said, beginning to feed me again.

"Thank you." I said, chewing with a smile.

"You're welcome." Frisk said.

Papyrus walked in at that point, noticing us.

"OH MY GOD!" He shouted. "YOU'RE FEEDING HIM MY SPAGHETTI! THAT MEANS...YOU THINK IT'S TOO GOOD TO KEEP TO YOURSELF! WELL, DON'T YOU WORRY, HUMANS! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL MAKE YOU MORE IF YOU WISH!"

"Moooore!" I exclaimed, stomach grumbling again.

"OKAY THEN!" Papyrus said, going to make more.

"I'm really really hungry today for some reason." I said, stomach rumbling _again_.

* * *

"WOWEE HUMAN!" Papyrus exclaimed. "YOU SURE WERE HUNGRY!"

I burped, patting my full belly. "It was really yummy!" I told the tall skeleton, giving him a beaming smile.

"WELL, GOOD!" Papyrus said. "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, ONLY USE THE FINEST OF INGREDIENTS!"

"Where'd Frisk and Chara go?" I asked the skeleton, just noticing that they were gone.

"I DON'T KNOW." Papyrus said. "MAYBE THEY WENT OUTSIDE?"

"Okay, thanks Pap." I said, standing up and heading outside.

Outside, Frisk and Chara were fighting Undyne. In slow motion, I saw Undyne threw a spear, injuring Frisk by piercing her just under her lung.

An unnatural growl erupted from my throat at this, my eyepatch switching to my left as as my right flared with power, my cloak surrounding all but my face as it covered the ground, making faux soldier heartless appear from the ground and charge at her, the only difference from these being their eye color the same hazel as my own,

"What are those?" Undyne asked, surprised.

" _ **ATTACK**_." I commanded my soldiers, the faux heartless rushing forward to oblige, swiping at her.

Undyne dodged, firing spears at them.

Surprisingly, the spears merely glanced off the armor of the soldiers, them taking the chance to cut into her side a little with their claws.

Undyne winced in pain, jumping away. She looked at her side, noticing the blood coming from the wound.

This cost her, however, a soldier stabbing her in the stomach as it neared her.

"W-wait." Frisk said weakly, holding her hand out towards Undyne.

Snapping out of it slightly, I turned to Frisk and rushed over to her, causing the Soldiers to become uncoordinated from me not directly controlling them.

"Frisk!" I shouted as I neared her, green magic flashing as I started to heal her wound.

"Raz.' She said, smiling. "Thanks."

"What happened?" I asked her, wanting to know how Undyne found out they were human.

"Undyne saw us." Chara said, scratched up a little, but otherwise unhurt. "Not much else."

" _ **She will pay**_!" I exclaimed, anger returning to my voice as I walked over to undyne, dismissing the souldiers with a casual wave of my hand, my cloak going to its normal length and hardening in preparation for the fight.

"R-Raz." Frisk said, grabbing my hand. "Don't stoop to that level, killing her for revenge."

"I don't plan on killer her… _**but i'll be getting close**_." I told her, making a tendril put her and Chara a safe distance away.

"Raz." Frisk said, her eyes pleading. "Please. Don't do something you'll regret."

I had a mini flash back to when she told me this before, making me freeze in place.

Undyne forced my SOUL out of my body as a Check. She gasped, looking at it in shock. Frisk and Chara also saw it, their eyes widening.

"Holy shit." She said. "What are you?"

" _ **A GOD**_." I responding, floating up and extending my cloak, making shadow limbs appear from it, giving me the illusion of being a giant.

"Woah!" Undyne said, quite a bit nervous at this point.

" _ **AND YOU HAVE ANGERED ME**_." I added, stomping forward, making the ground shake.

"Raz." Frisk continued pleading, moving in front of Undyne and holding her arms out. "Please don't do this."

I stared at Frisk for a little, before straightening, receding my cloak and turning back to normal, my eye patch shifting back to cover my glowing eye. "Get out of my sight." I ordered the fish person, glaring.

Undyne moved pretty quickly after that, running as fast as her legs could carry her.

Frisk walked over to me, wrapping her arms around me.

"Thank you." She said, squeezing me.

"Y-your welcome." I stuttered, surprisingly exhausted as I went limp in her hold.

"Raz?" Frisk asked. "Huh, I guess that tired him out."

"We should carry him inside." Chara said. Frisk nodded, carrying me inside and placing me on the couch.

"I used way too much magic there." I complained tiredly from the couch, yawning.

"Well" Chara said. "I guess doing that would do that to ya."

"It's more my body isn't old enough to handle it all, so I have to limit it." I told her, yawning.

"I see.' Chara said. "Well, when ya get older, you'll be a real badass."

"Yeah, I doubt anyone could beat me _now_ imagine when I'm older how easy everything will be!" I said, a excited yet tired look on my face.

"I'll say." Chara said. "I can't wait to get older. I'll be such a badass."

"I could make you one now." I mentioned, tiredly but casually.

"Really?" Chara asked, a grin coming to her lips.

"Mmhmmm." I hummed, taking a dark and light halo out of hammerspace, them belonging to the original Frisk and Chara. "Every GOD needs their angels and demons." I said cryptically, holding out the dark halo to Chara and the light to Frisk.

"Woah!" Chara said, amazed. "This is cool."

"Very." Frisk said.

"Try them on." I suggested, a grin on my tired face.

"Okay." they said, putting them on their heads.

Frisk and Chara began to glow, their bodies levitating in the air. Their clothes disappeared, their bodies still glowing as white tendrils surrounded Frisk and black ones surrounded Chara. The tendrils fused, becoming a uniform that covered all of their bodies aside from their hands, feet, and heads. Boots of the respective colors of their uniforms materialized on their feet, gloves doing likewise on their hands. A large white heart appeared on Chara's uniform, while a black one appeared on Frisk's. A white halo floated above Frisk's head as graceful white, feathery wings emerged from her back. A black, flaming one floated above Chara as powerful black, batlike wings emerged from her back. Frisk's face remained mostly unchanged while Chara's eyes turned a darker red, fire coming from them. Their bodies lowered and their feet touched the ground, the Angel and the Demon reborn once again.

"There's my angel and demon." I muttered tiredly, smiling.

" **This feels so right."** Chara said, grinning as she summoned her dark power to her hands.

"It feels oddly familiar." Frisk said, thinking.

"Two people very alike to you two once wielded those halos, I hope you two do as good a job with them as the last wielders did." I told them, being cryptic on purpose, some energy refilling me.

"I hope so too." Frisk said, nodding.

" **I'll bet the one that wielded this one was a badass too."** Chara said, grinning.

"You certainly have the same attitude as they did." I added, still being cryptic.

" **Well"** Chara said, shrugging. " **Badass minds act alike."**

"Why don't you two go and try out your powers?" I suggested, pulling a blanket over myself. "I'll just take a nap here."

" **O** k **a** y **.** " Frisk and Chara said, going outside.

Getting up, I put the blanket back on the couch, all signs of tiredness gone. "Let's see how much they 'remember' their powers." I muttered to myself, sinking into my shadow and following them discreetly.

Frisk and Chara were throwing magic blasts at a target they'd set up, both floating in the air with their wings.

" _Let's see how they do with a moving target_." I thought to myself with a grin, making some faux heartless out of light, removing their eyes so that they couldn't be connected to me.

" **Oh look."** Chara said, noticing them. " **More of those things."**

The light faux heartless suddenly grew wings, flying at Frisk and Chara.

"Oh no." Frisk said. "I think they're attacking us. What should we do?"

" **Beat the shit out of 'em."** Chara said, grinning as she rushed for them.

The light faux heartless flew erratically, seemingly with no coordination, attacking whenever they could.

Frisk and Chara fired blasts of magic and threw punches when the faux heartless got closer, making small hits.

This caused a bunch of them to dispel, leaving four left, the remaining four going in pairs and forming Neo light faux heartless with wings, flying quickly and slashing Frisk and Chara a couple times.

Frisk winced, Chara kicking one pretty hard in the face. She then fired a burst of magic at another, nearly hitting it.

Suddenly getting an amusing idea, I had the two faux hearltess go to the ground and fuse, making them look like a light version of me that was twitching erratically.

"So now they look like Raz." Frisk said, thinking. "Is he the one that's doing this?"

" **Who cares?"** Chara said. " **Let's beat him up!"**

The light-me looked asleep as they charged at it, tendrils of light coming from it's cloak and swatting them aside.

" **What the hell?!"** Chara exclaimed. " **What's up with that?!"**

The light me then made spheres of light energy, blasting them at Frisk and Chara, though since it was a sleeping me, it had terrible aim.

"Wait" Frisk said, thinking. "He looks like he's sleeping. Maybe we should wake him up."

" **How?"** Chara asked.

I snuck into the light me while they were distracted, making it stir a little, before going back to looking like it was asleep as it started throwing more energy spheres.

" **Shit!"** Chara shouted, dodging. " **It's getting intense."**

Light me seemed to cringe at the curse, a frown on it's face as it started to rapid fire towards Chara.

"Nice going Chara." Frisk said, dodging as well. "We should fight better than this and you cursing doesn't help."

" **Whatever."** Chara said, shrugging. " **Let's just wake him up."**

Deciding to up the difficulty more, I made light me send out tendrils from its cloak in a stabbing motion at them.

Frisk and Chara dodged, firing some blasts at the light me.

Despite the light mes tendrils best efforts, one of the blast managed to hit it, briefly revealing my black cloak underneath before it closed, seemingly getting more aggressive in its attacks.

"I think we're doing it." Frisk said, dodging the attacks.

Light me seemed to blink wearily, looking around a little, before going back to sleep, the attacks diminishing slightly.

" **Yeah, I see."** Chara said, nodding. " **LEt's keep it up."**

Suddenly, I had light me stop attacking, it seemingly going into a deeper sleep, as if it was regaining energy.

" **Keep going!"** Chara shouted, rushing forward, Frisk moving forward as well. Frisk made it to light me first, beginning to shake him.

Light me started to fade as it woke up, slowly revealing more of my 'sleeping' self within it.

"There we go." Frisk said, smiling. "He's waking up."

"W-uh..? Where am I?" I asked groggily with a yawn as I 'woke up', looking around, stretching.

"You're outside." Frisk said. "You used your powers in your sleep and we fought you."

"Oh… was it fun?" I asked, seemingly still half asleep.

"Sort of." Frisk said, shrugging.

"Cool… halos working fine?" I continued sleepily, yawning again.

" **Yeah."** Chara said. " **They work pretty well."**

"Good… nighty nighty." I said, closing my eyes and falling forward.

Frisk caught me, picking me up and holding me. I curled into her hold, my head on her shoulder, managing to make my eight year old self look as cute as physically possible.

" **Aww"** Chara said in a teasing tone. " **You two still look so cute together."**

A tendril appeared from Charas shadow, wrapping around her ankle and tripping her, making her fall face first into the snow.

" **Alright!"** Chara shouted, turning around. " **Who's dying tonight?!"**

Another tendril appeared, tripping her again before receding, me chuckling slightly, only loud enough for Frisk to barely hear.

" **So"** Chara turned around again. " **No one's honest? I guess I can figure it out later then. It'll give the culprit more fear."**

"So… maybe we should continue on now?" I suggested with a yawn in Frisks arms, my visible eye half lidded.

"Where now?" Frisk asked.

"Well, we could either teleport straight to the castle, or take the long way, I'm good for either." I told her, shrugging sleepily, before curling into her hold more.

"Let's teleport." Chara said, her and Frisk pocketing their halos. "No sense wasting our time walking."

"Actually, I just remembered something, I'll be right back." I told them, getting out of Frisks hold. "Have fun!" I said as I teleported.

* * *

I reappeared in Alphys lab, right behind her.

"Gah!" Alphys shouted, turning around and seeing me. "Wh-who are you?"

"Raz." I said simply, walking over to the elevator.

"What are you doing?" Alphys asked.

"Fixing something." I said, a tendril appearing and ripping the door open.

"Wait" Alphys said, waving her hands. "That place is dangerous."

"Did you not see my fight with Undyne?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, stepping into the elevator and turning towards her.

"N-no." Alphys said, shaking her head. "I missed it. What happened?"

"I scared her off, now are you coming or not?" I asked, tapping my foot in the elevator.

"Wh-what do you plan to do in there?" Alphys asked.

"Fix things." I repeated, getting inpatient.

"Fix what?" Alphys asked, coming over to where I was.

"You should have a good guess." I told her, pressing the button that lead to the True Lab.

"I guess I'll see." Alphys said, entering the elevator.

* * *

"Call them here." I ordered, stepping out of the elevator and into the True Lab.

"Y-you mean the a-amalgamates?" Alphys said, nervous.

"Yes." I said, rolling my eyes, even though only one was visible.

"O-Okay." Alphys said, nodding as she let out a whistle.

The amalgamates came over, each in their own fashion.

"Alright, stand back Alphys." I ordered, cracking my knuckles as my eyepatch shifted to the other side, revealing my glowing eye once again.

"What are you gonna do?" Alphys asked, confused.

"Fix them." I said simply, eye flaring in power as my SOULs appeared in front of me, hovering slightly as my green, blue, and purple SOULs started flashing.

"How?" Alphys asked.

"A little INTEGRITY, to give them their old forms." I started, blue SOUL sending a wave of energy out, restoring the monsters to their original forms. "Some PERSEVERANCE, to keep them that way." I added, purple energy being sent out. "And a bit of KINDnESS, to heal their SOULs." I finished, green energy flaring and healing them, a couple of their SOULs having started to crack from the pressure of being fused.

"Woah!" Alphys said, amazed.

"There, now no one needs to know what happened, this help your conscious, Alphys?" I asked, panting a little as my SOULs retreated into myself, that having taken a fair bit of energy.

"Th-thank you." Alphys said, nodding.

"Good, now if you excuse me, I have to go see the king after picking up my… friends." I said, cloak wrapping around me as I teleported back to Frisk and Chara.

* * *

I appeared right behind them, tapping them on the shoulder as I did, child like smile on my face.

"Huh?" Frisk and Chara said, turning around. "Oh, it's you, Raz."

"All done! Are you ready?" I exclaimed childishly, beaming at them.

"Sure. "They said, nodding. "Let's go."

"Follow me, I know a shortcut." I said with a wink, chuckling a little.

"Okay." They said, nodding.

I rushed forward, them following me, waiting until they both blinked, to find us in the judgement hall… with Sans waiting for us there.

"Hi Sans." I said semi-fearfully, not really over the fear he placed in me when he stabbed me through the shoulder.

"Hey, kid." Sans said, his hands in his pockets. "In a bit of a rush, are we?"

"I can free you all now, why shouldn't I?" I replied with a shrug, smiling.

"So you finally made it." Sans said, shrugging himself. "The end of your journey is at hand. In a few moments, you will meet the king. Together... you will determine the future of this world. That's then. Now. You will be judged. You will be judged for your every action. You will be judged for every EXP you've earned. What's EXP? It's an acronym. It stands for "execution points." A way of quantifying the pain you have inflicted on others. When you kill someone, your EXP increases. When you have enough EXP, your LOVE increases. LOVE, too, is an acronym. It stands for "Level of Violence." a way of measuring someone's capacity to hurt. The more you kill, the easier it becomes to distance yourself. The more you distance yourself, the less you will hurt. The more easily you can bring yourself to hurt others."

I got a little nervous here, thinking of the previous timeline where I literally killed the universe and frowning, stepping back out of Frisk and Charas sight and rubbing my arm nervously.

"You two go on ahead." Sans said to Frisk and Chara. The two of them walked ahead, looking back at me.

"I'll catch up later!" I shouted semi-cheerfully, barely enough to fool them, waving as they went into the next room. "So, what do you want?" I asked the skeleton nervously.

"Well" Sans said, taking a small step backwards. "You got a pretty high LV, kid. Higher than any I've sensed before."

"P-please don't remind me." I said, sadness in my voice, a few tears running down my face as I remembered how I gained the LV.

"Hmm." Sans said, looking at me with confusion. "You seem to regret it. Most people that gain an LV a thousandth as high as yours are completely numb to it."

"I-i g-got it from the last timeline." I told him, sobbing a little. "I was d-dead for a l-littel, and when I was r-revied, I wasn't ready f-for the power boost." I added, sitting down and curling into myself.

"Kid." Sans said, sighing. "You really must not like the fact that you've got that much...you can go ahead. But, i'll be watching."

"I-if you w-want, I can g-give you your memories o-of the last timeline, b-but I don't like messing with minds." I said, still sitting and sobbing some.

"Nah." Sans said. "I don't need 'em."

"O-okay… thanks f-for not fighting me… I don't want to raise my LV anymore." I told him, getting up, wiping my face dry with my sleeve.

"Welcome, kid." Sans said, waving as I left.

I barely managed to pull myself together as I got to Chara and Frisk, giving them a smile. "Let's go see the king now!"

"Alright!" The two of them said. "Let's go!"

We went into Asgores room to see him water flowers, him hearing us come in.

"Hey!" Chara shouted, getting his attention.

"Oh, hello." Asgore said, turning around. "Frisk, Chara. Who's your friend?"

"I'm Raz." I told him with a child like smile, rocking back and forward on my feet.

"Well, hello, Raz." Asgore said. "I'm Asgore."

"We could guess, can we see the barrier please?" I asked him, smiling.

"Of course." Asgore said, nodding. "Right this way."

We followed him to the barrier, it looking the exact same as last time, the containers with the SOULs coming up automatically.

"Here's the barrier." Asgore said, gesturing to it. "Take all the time you wish to view it."

The SOULs suddenly burst out of their containers, surrounding me.

Asgore reacted with surprise, gasping.

"What's going on?" He asked.

My own SOULs suddenly came out of my body, the human SOULs making a tendril of energy link to each respective colors, filling me with power, before moving on.

"N-not again!" I shouted in despair, my body glowing with power as I struggled to contain it.

"What's going on?!" Frisk, Chara, and Asgore shouted.

"Kid's takin' on too much LV!" Sans shouted, coming into the room.

"What does that mean?" Asgore asked.

My body started glowing more, waves of power coming off me as a panicked look went on my face, tears running down my face.

"My child, what's going on?" Toriel shouted, running in, Asriel in her arms.

"Tori?" Asgore asked, shocked. He then noticed Asriel, his eyes widening.

"Asriel?" Asgore asked, walking over to his child.

"Yeah, dad." Asriel said, nodding. "It's me."

Asgore hugged them both, Toriel tensing up at it, but sighing and letting Asgore have his moment.

"What's happening to Raz?" Asriel asked, pointing at me.

"T-too much!" I stammered, light glowing brighter.

"Raz." Frisk said quietly, clasping her hands to her chest.

My face scrunched in pain, starting to float, the waves of power I was releasing hitting the barrier and causing it to break.

"He shattered the barrier!" Asgore exclaimed.

I started to scream in pain, barely able to contain the power I now had.

"What's going on?" Frisk asked. "He looks like he's in pain."

Getting an idea, I put about twenty percent of my power, without the LV, into a SOUL I quickly made, it splitting off from me and me seemingly going in two, the light fading as we both fell onto the ground.

"What happened?" Frisk and Chara asked, going over to me.

"Uuugh." We both groaned, clutching our heads in pain as we got up.

"There's two of him." Frisk said.

"I think that one's a her." Chara said, pointing to the other being.

"I'm/She's Rara." We both said at the same time, her looking like a more feminine me with the eye colors swapped.

"Well, hi Rara." Chara said, extending her hand towards the new girl.

"Hi!" She exclaimed happily, me having to restrain myself from answering with her as she shook Charas hand.

"I think we'll get along pretty well." Chara said, grinning.

"Now you don't have to be jealous anymore." Frisk said, laughing.

Chara's reply was a quick kick to Frisk's leg, not enough to hurt, but enough for Frisk to feel it.

Me and Rara both chuckled/giggled at this, amused smiles on our faces as we put our eyepatches on our respective hazel brown eyes.

"So" Frisk said. "What now? The barrier's shattered."

"Well, how about we take a trip through the multiverse?" Me and Rara suggested, not wanting to deal with my bodies past in this world.

"Multiverse?" Frisk and Chara asked. "What's that?"

"Well, everything is real, just in another universe, every work of fiction, every separate choice, all in it's own universe, with it constantly expanding, we can mark our own universe and visit another." We explained, holding each other's hands.

"Cool." Frisk and Chara said. "We're in."

"Anyone else?" We asked, looking around.

"Sorry." Asgore said, shaking his head. "Me, Toriel, and Asriel must usher the monsters into our new life."

"NAh." Sans said, shrugging. "Too lazy."

"Okay, we'll be back before you know it!" Me and Rara exclaimed, grabbing onto Frisk and Chara with one hand and vanishing from the monsters sight.

We travelled through a void, viewing several bubbles, each containing a different universe revolving around the events of Undertale.

One bubble held a vision of Sans and Papyrus, but both of them wore black leather and looked menacing. Another held the characters, but they seemed to have switched roles. Another still had the characters each as their own form of god, ruling over an aspect of reality. Two bubbles we saw simultaneously had a teenage to adult Frisk and Chara being very close (like makeout close), but one had them traveling through the Underground together and the other had them dressed in strange uniforms and they had wings and different colored eyes as well as older looking. Several other characters showed up ,but the bubble went past us too fast.

"What were those bubbles?" Chara asked.

"Other universes from games, we have a destination in mind for the first place we want to visit." We told them, smirking.

"Where?" They asked.

"You'll see." We said simply, matching smirks on our faces. "We think that's it now, actually." We added, entering as all of us entered a bubble.

"Where is this?" Frisk said, the bubble's world opening up to us.

"This will be very fun." We both said, an excited smile on our faces as we looked around.

A/N: So, the gangs multiverse hopping now, any suggestions just pm me, I MIGHT get there, eventually.


	3. Chapter 3

"Duh duh duh duuuuuuuh!" We both exclaimed, looking around a certain field in excitement.

"Where is this?" Frisk and Chara asked.

"Were in the Legend of Zelda!" We told them with excited smiles, looking around excitedly.

"Really?" Chara asked. "Awesome!"

"We should explore, this is like a week before ocarina of time starts, so it should be safe." We added, floating a little.

"Before the adult part or the kid part?" Chara asked.

"Before the kid." We said, perfectly in synch, having a form of twin telepathy.

"Okay." Chara said. "So, what should we do first?"

"Maybe visit the princess?" We suggested, mischievous grins on our faces.

"Sounds good to me." Chara said. "Let's go."

Frisk just stood there, not having a goddamn clue what we were talking about.

"Do you not know the Legend of Zelda games?" We asked Frisk, turning to her and tilting our heads in opposite directions, it being adorable since we were twins practically.

"No." Frisk said. "Not really."

"I do." Chara said.

"Huh, neat." We simply said, landing on the ground. "Let's walk so we can casually knock away the canon fodder." We suggested with a smirk.

"Sweet." Chara said, grinning as she rubbed her hands together.

"Let's go then." We said in unison, still holding hands as we walked toward the town.

"Hold it.' Two guards said, holding their spears out to block us.

"What's the problem, sirs?" We asked, tilting our heads as we looked up at them.

"You two look suspicious." One said.

"That is the stupidest reason to stop someone we have ever heard." We said in sync, deadpanning at the guards. "We were gonna be nice, but now, MOVE!" We exclaimed, each of us throwing a hand out, making the guards slam into a wall.

"Solves that problem." Chara said, walking forward.

We wandered into castle town, looking around, before realising something. "Hey, guys, we don't have any rupees." We said to Chara and Frisk, facepalming.

"Let's just cut the grass until we get some." Chara said.

"With what?" We asked, deadpanning at her.

"Our powers." Chara said, her tone carrying the 'duh' connotation.

"Yes, reveal yourself as angelic and demonic beings, we're sure that won't completely throw this world out of whack or anything." We said, giving them a unamused stare.

"Says the one who just threw two guards into the wall with his FUCKING MIND!" Chara said.

"Oh yeah, powers, we temporarily forgot." We said, facepalming, snapping our fingers and making a rupee bag full of silver rupees appear.

Chara also facepalmed.

"Let's just go see the princess now shall we?" I asked, deciding I was getting bored of talking in unison with my 'twin'.

"Sure.' Chara said. "Let's go."

We went on the path to the castle, only to be stopped at the gate that led inside by two more pieces of cannon fodder.

"Hold on." One said. "What are you doing here?"

"We wanna see the princess." I told him, smiling innocently, Rara seeing what I was doing and following my lead.

"Where are your parents?" The other asked.

"Somewhere." We said with an uncaring shrug, still smiling.

"Well, where do you live?" The first asked.

"Wherever we want to." I told them, still looking innocent.

"Uh huh." The first said. "Let's take you home."

"Oh, _it wasn't a request_." I said, smiling turning evil as I lifted my hand, levitating the guards.

"Raz." Frisk said softly. "Let's not cause more trouble than we need to."

"Awww, but big sis!" I complained, crossing my arms and pouting, the guards still suspended mid air.

"Raz." Frisk said again, crossing her arms.

"Fine." I said with a pout, dropping the guards.

"Good job." Frisk said, hugging me.

"I still wanna see the princess, part of the whole reason we came here." I grumbled, hugging her back.

"Can't we teleport onto the roof?" Chara asked.

"We don't feel like teleporting." Me and Rara told her.

"Wanna climb?" Frisk asked, pointing up.

"Why are we discussing this in front of a couple guards?" I asked, turning toward them, still hugging Frisk.

"What guards?" Chara asked. We turned to see that Chara was standing where they'd been, smiling.

"What'd you do?" I ask/demanded her, stopping from hugging Frisk temporarily.

"I took care of 'em." Chara said, pointing to the door next to her.

"I'm not gonna ask how." I said with a sigh, turning toward the wall. "You and Chara can climb, were flying." Rara added, us floating up and onto the top of the gate.

"There's so many ways that's cheating." Chara said, climbing up rather hastily.

"Sucks for you." I said, sticking my tongue out at her childishly.

"At least I can ride roller coasters." Chara said, sticking her own tongue out at me.

"I can just sneak on." I told her, smirking.

"True." Chara said.

"Let's go already." Rara said, getting inpatient, tapping her foot on the ground.

"Alright." Chara said, nodding. "Let's go."

We snuck past the rest of the guards, taking turns to get in through the side 'entrance' and into the inner area of the castle, sneaking into Zeldas grove area.

"That was easier than I expected it to be." Chara said.

"Oh my gosh!" The princess Zelda exclaimed, turning around and seeing us.

"Hi there princess, nice to meet you!" Me and Rara exclaimed in unison, giving innocent and cute smiles.

"Wh-who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Raz, this is my twin sister Rara, that's out big sisters Frisk and Chara." I introduced, pointing at the person as I called there name.

"Hi." Zelda said, waving. "I'm Zelda."

"We just wanted to see you, we're fans." I explained.

"Oh" Zelda said, giggling slightly. "Well, I'm honored."

"Probably should be, considering me and Rara are GODs." I said offhandedly, still looking innocent.

"Not something you go around bragging." Chara muttered to me.

"Whoops, sorry big sis." I mutter sheepishly, nervously smiling. "I forgot."

Chara simply rolled her eyes, facepalming as she shook her head.

"GODs?" Zelda asked. "Like the Trinity which created this land?"

"More powerful, I can sense the Trinity right now… and they pretty much put all their power into that Triforce thing, and it hasn't regenerated." I told her, shrugging. "Was a dumb idea if you ask me."

"Yeah." Chara muttered. "Especially since there's a reincarnated demon trying to get it."

"What the hell are you four doing in here?!" Came a voice from behind us.

We turned around to see Impa there, a shocked expression on her face at four strangers casually talking to the princess.

"Sup, bitch." Chara said casually.

"Chara!" Frisk said. "You can't just call random people that!"

"Why not?" Chara asked.

Me and Rara were both covering our own ears during all of this, still not liking cursing at all.

"Why do you think not?!" Frisk shouted, getting next to Chara and putting her arms out.

"I don't know." Chara said, unfazed.

Frisk facepalmed, sighing.

As their argument on, me and Raras faces slowly started getting sadder and sadder, us closing our eyes and clenching our hands around our ears more.

"Uhh.' Zelda said, getting our (mine and Rara's) attention as Frisk and Chara were rolling around on the ground, fighting.

"Yeah?" We asked, turning to her, glad for the distraction.

"Do they do that often?" She asked.

"Yeah." We muttered sadly, hearing the fight and covering our ears again.

"That's not good." Impa said, looking at them.

"We don't like it." We agreed.

"Should we stop them?" Zelda asked.

"Yes please." We requested, the look on me and Raras face getting sadder as the fight went on.

"Hey, you two." Impa said, picking the both of them up. However, the two of them managed to knock Impa over with the force of Chara tackling Frisk.

"STOP IT!" Me and Rara shouted, openly crying now.

Frisk and Chara actually looked at us, stopping with Chara holding Frisk by the collar, fist held back and Frisk holding Chara's neck and yanking on her hair.

"Yeah?" They said at the same time. "Did you two need something?"

"Stop fighting!" We sobbed, them just noticing the look on our faces.

"Fine.' they said, letting go of each other.

"We'll stop." Frisk said. She walked over to me while Chara walked over to Rara, each hugging us respectively.

"We don't like it when you fight." We sniffled, hugging our respective 'big sisters' and burying our faces in their cloths.

"We're sorry." They said, rubbing us comfortingly.

"I-it's o-okay… just please don't as much?" We asked, looking up at them and giving them teary puppy eyes.

"Okay." Chara and Frisk said, squeezing us.

"So sweet." Zelda said, clasping her hands together.

"A-anyway." I started, wiping my face with my sleeve, me and Rara getting out of our hugs at the same time. "Anything interesting happen lately, besides us?"

"Well" Zelda said. "There's this man known as Ganondorf that I think is really evil."

"We could check him out for you if you'd like!" Me and Rara offered, levitating a little.

"Okay.' Zelda said. "But, be careful."

"Where is he?" We asked, orbiting around her.

"Right now he's in the throne room." Zelda said, pointing to the room behind her.

"We have an idea." Me and Rara said with a mischievous grin, teleporting above the throne in the throne room, cloaks covering our selfs, currently invisible, letting out childish giggle/chuckles.

"If they're giggling that way they'll easily be discovered." Chara said, shaking her head.

In the throne room, the people inside began to look around for the source of the laughter.

"Where's that coming from?" The king asked, looking everywhere but up.

"There's a traitor in the midsts." Rara started, smiling. "One who seems to wants peace but will only use their fists." I continued, our voices echoing throughout the room.

"What is that?" Ganondorf asked. "That sounds like that stupid poem we learned as children in the Gerudo valley."

This only served to amuse me and Rara more, our chuckling and giggling increasing as we revealed ourselves, though all anyone could see was our hood and slightly glowing hazel green eye.

"Children?" Ganondorf asked, confused.

"I am Rara." My 'sister' started, as we started to orbit Ganon from a distance. "And I am Raz." I continued.

"Strange names." Ganondorf said, thinking.

"Strange to mortals, that is true." My twin started, us still orbiting him, inwardly frowning at noticing something off. "But to us GODs, that's harly true." I continued

"GODs?" Ganondorf said quietly. "These two don't resemble any GOD I've heard of."

"Those two are going to get in over their heads one day." Chara said from the other side of the window."

"We are from another place, another time." Rara started. "We have seen this world, and do not like its timeline." I continued, our chuckles/giggles echoing around the room again.

"Kids." Ganondorf said, rolling his eyes. "You two should go home. And take the other two with you."

"Do not think us mere children, mortal." Rara started, a sudden hostile tone in her voice. "Our other enemies have found this to be quite fatal." I continued, the same tone in mine.

"Well" Ganondorf said, shrugging. "You look like kids and act like kids. It doesn't matter your power, you're still kids."

"This mortal seems to not know deception brother, shall we let him see?" Rara started, turning her head to me. "I think we shall sister, to make a fool of he." I said in agreement, nodding.

"I know of deception fine." Ganondorf said. "But, it seems you two sure can't take being called kids."

"Doesn't matter now, your fate is set." Rara started, starting to glow. "Just heed our earlier warning, and live you might just yet." I continued, also glowing.

"What are you saying?" Ganondorf asked.

"The warning is for you, leader of the sand." Rara started, slowly vanishing. "Be wary of your second hand." I continued, slowly vanishing as well.

Ganondorf began thinking as the message began to turn wheels in his mind.

"When we are needed, pray to our name." Rara said as she vanished, appearing next to the others, invisible. "We will do best to fight the one you need tame." I finished as I vanished as well, appearing next to Rara.

"What were they saying?" The king asked Ganondorf.

"Not sure." Ganondorf said, thinking. "But, I'll figure it out eventually."

"Hey guys, we ended up somewhere slightly different by mistake." I said as me and Rara allowed ourselves to become visible again. "Were in somewhere with a few differences to the original timeline, Zelda do not trust a kid named Link." Rara said, continuing where I left off.

"Uh, okay." Zelda said, confused.

"Oh great!" Chara said. "What now, the Triforce is evil too?"

"That has remained neutral, it was never good or bad that depended on the wielder." I told her, rolling my eyes. "We should go see what else is different."

"Yeah." Chara said. "Maybe that Zora's less of a bitch this time."

"We shall see what happens soon." I said, grabbing onto Frisk as Rara grabbed onto Chara, us teleporting to where Ruto was.

"Oh boy." Chara said, less than enthused. "Let's see."

"Hi princess Ruto!" Me and my sister exclaimed, linking hands and floating towards her.

"Hi." Ruto said, waving.

"Yes." Chara said, her voice silent almost. "She's not a bitch!"

"My names Raz, this is my twin sister Rara, and our big sisters Frisk and Chara, we came here with a warning." I said, a worried expression crossing me and Raras face.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Do not trust a child in green named Link, he will not be what you think." I warned, before smiling. "But besides that, we're bored, anyone wanna play tag, no powers?"

"Okay." Ruto said, confused. "That's strange, but okay."

"Cool." I said, mischievous grin on my face as we stopped floating. "Tag you're it!" I exclaimed, tapping her on the shoulder, me and Rara bolting.

"What?" She asked Frisk.

"Just run after them and touch them." Chara said.

"Oh" Ruto said. "Okay."

She ran after us, the three of us laughing.

We ran around, avoiding her fairly easily on land, until we made the mistake of trying to swim to the island in the lake to get away from her.

"Gotcha!" She said, her obviously superior swimming letting her catch up to us.

"These cloaks were not made for swimming!" I shouted in panic, trying to go faster as she closed in on us.

"I'll say." Ruto said, grabbing both of us.

"You win." We grumbled, pouting as we floated in the water.

"I know." She said, grinning.

"We probably shouldn't of jumped into the water, we don't have a change of clothes." I realised, eyes widening.

"Well" Ruto said. "Just stay in the sun for a while. You'll dry pretty fast."

"I think we're probably gonna get sick from this, it's really cold today." Rara said as we climbed onto land, shivering.

"Don't worry." Chara, who had made it out to us along with Frisk, said. "I'll keep ya warm."

"Hug?" Me and Rara asked, shivering as we held our arms out to Frisk and Chara respectively.

"Sure." they said, laughing. They held out their arms for us.

"T-t-thanks." We said, shivering as we hugged them, trying to get as much warmth as possible from them.

"Welcome." Frisk and Chara said, laughing.

We suddenly both sneezed, eye widening.

"Eeww" Ruto said, giggling. "You two must be sick."

"Huh." Chara said. "Guess Ganondorf wasn't far off when he said that even though you're GODs, you still are kids and still have the physical limits of two eight year olds."

"I-i must've f-forgotten t-to b-boost our i-immune systems." I stuttered, sneezing again.

"Well" Chara said. "Let's get you guys into different clothes and see if we can't get you some hot cuckoo soup.

"T-that'd be g-great." Rara stammered as we were both picked up, going across the bridge this time.

"Good." Chara said as she and Frisk carried Rara and me respectively.

Deciding that the rutos probably didn't have anything we used, me and Rara teleported us to kakariko village.

"So" Chara asked. "Which shop or house should we visit?"

"I-i dunno, whoever looks like they can help." I suggested, sneezing and shivering.

"That looks like a clothing store." Frisk said, pointing to one. "Let's go there."

"Sure." Chara said. They walked into the stores with us, looking around.

"H-how about those overalls and t-t-tshirts?" Rara suggested before she sneezed again.

Chara looked over to see two matching pairs of blue overalls and a blue t-shirt and a pink t-shirt. Frisk, still carrying me, walked over and picked them up, buying them.

"Now all we need are hats with your initials on 'em." Chara said, grinning. "You could be the Super Razara Sibs."

"So, m-mine w-would h-have one R and h-her would have two?" I asked, shivering and sneezing at the same time.

"Yeah." Chara said, grinning.

"L-let's make it happen!" I said with a grin, amused at this.

"Sweet." Chara said, grinning.

* * *

After getting changed and putting our old clothes into my hammerspace to dry, we walked out, me holding Frisks hand and Rara holding Charas, adorable smiles on our faces, though our eye patches were still on.

"You guys look great." Chara said, rubbing Rara on the back of her head.

"Thanks Big sis!" We exclaimed in unison, beaming at her.

"Welcome." Chara said, shrugging.

"What do you guys wanna do now, wait or time travel to after the seven years and see what happened?" I asked, looking around idly.

"I kinda wanna see what happens." Chara said. "Even though this isn't the original, I always wondered what exactly happened during the seven years."

"Well" Frisk said. "I kind of want to explore Hyrule. You know, see everything."

"Think you two can survive seven years without us then? You could see what happens as you explore together, and we'll meet back here in seven years." I suggested, idly rocking back and forth on my feet.

"Sure." they said. "Let's do it."

"Well, see you in seven years!" We exclaimed, a clock appearing around us as we vanished, fast forwarding seven years.

* * *

"They're late." I said, worried, me and Rara pacing as we waited for Frisk and Chara.

"Well" Frisk said from behind us. "Time travel's a bit more accurate than walking."

"Yeah." Chara said. "We had to walk here from Lake Hylia."

"Whoa, you're giant big sisters!" We exclaimed, craning our necks back to look at their face.

Frisk and Chara shrugged, nodding a bit.

Frisk had grown to about five foot seven while Chara was five foot eight. Frisk now wore a green t-shirt with a big red heart on it with a pair of jeans. Chara also wore jeans, but her shirt was a plain black t-shirt. Both of them had longer hair, Chara's past her shoulders and Frisk's halfway down her back. Chara's eyes had more of a reddish tint while Frisk's had a softer brown tint to them.

"So, what's happened since we were gone?" I asked, me and Rara holding our hands out as if to be picked up.

"Well" Chara said, picking Rara up. "Ganondorf took over like usual, but it's not the hellish world of Ocarina."

"Yeah." Frisk said, picking me up. "It's just about time for the mad demon, Link, to come and challenge Ganondorf with his dark weapon, the Monster Sword."

"So he still got something despite our warnings… wait, if he has the _Monster_ sword, where's the _Master_ sword?" I asked, hugging Frisk while she held me.

"It doesn't exist in this world." Chara said. "Or at least, not now. It was corrupted long ago by the dark sages."

"I wonder how long it'll be till Ganon calls us, I did say he should when he meets 'the beast he needs to tame' or whatever, I'm pretty sure this version of Link counts." I thought aloud, nuzzling into Frisks neck a little, Rara having done the same to Chara.

"Who knows." Chara said. "Maybe once Link's gotten the Sages."

"If he's about to fight Ganon, he should be about to now." I said, before I felt someone praying to me. "That's our call, let's go Rara!" I said, floating up, Rara following. "You two coming?"

"Hell yeah." Chara said. They both put a hand on our shoulders.

We teleported over to Ganon, seeing him just get out from under some rubble, his castle having fallen. "Were here!" Me and Rara exclaimed, smiling.

"A little late." Chara muttered.

"This gives us more room anyway." I said with a shrug, me and floating around Link, similar to what we did to Ganon years ago. "A fallen SOUL, oh how sad." Rara started, smiling. "And I believe dear sister he has been _quite_ bad." I added, grinning.

"What?" Link asked, his grip on the Monster Sword tightening.

"Okay, enough rhyming, let's just fight now." I stated suddenly, launching a weak blast of energy at him.

Link deflected it with his sword effortlessly.

"Oh, congratulations, you deflected a barley powered blast." I mocked him, Rara suddenly kicking him in the head from behind.

Link, with his downward motion slashed at her, knicking her.

This proved to be his downfall however, me coming in and knocking the monster sword out of his hands, kicking him in the stomach toward Ganon.

"So" Chara asked. "What now? He's clearly outmatched."

"Ganon, I'm going to give you a little power boost, you can take care of this chump!" I called out, giving him some Ki.

Ganon stood up, kicking Link in the chest. He knocked Link over the pit that extended to Ganon's tower.

Link used the hookshot to get back up, charging Ganon despite not having any weapons.

Ganon shot him with a wide blast of fire, catching him on fire.

This caused Link to run around erratically, falling off the edge and into the lava pit below, panicking too much to realise what was happening before it was to late, him burning alive.

"Well that was simple." I said, floating there.

"Yeah." Chara said. "Whatever. I'd have stabbed the fucker."

"So, Ganon, whatcha gonna do now?" I asked curiously, turning to him.

"Not sure." He said, shrugging. "Rebuild the castle. Find the princess, restore the good Sages to their lives."

"I could snap and make that happen if you want." I offered, putting my hand in a snapping position.

"The sages and castle yes." Ganon said. "But, the princess no. I'll handle that myself."

"Gotcha!" I exclaimed, snapping my fingers, restoring the castle and the sages to normal. "All fixed."

"Great." Ganon said, smiling. "Now, I'm off to find the princess."

"You have fun with that, Big sisters, you ready to go? Since no time passed in our world, were going to have to deage you a little." I told them as I turned to them with a smile.

"Sure.' Chara and Frisk said, each picking up one of us.

We vanished from that Zelda timeline, deaging Frisk and Chara seven years as we did, making them have smaller versions of the same clothes as we left for home.

* * *

"Here we are." Rara said, all of us appearing where the barrier was.

"Cool." Frisk and Chara said. "But, where is everyone?"

"It's been roughly a week, they've probably made a village around the mt Ebott." I said, looking down at the village that wasn't there before, snuggling into Frisks hold with a nuzzel to her neck.

"True." Chara said, Rara nuzzling her slightly. "So, do we go raid Toriel's old place for chocolate or go find them?"

"Split up, you and Rara can go raid for chocolate, we'll go see the others." I said, looking over at them from Frisks shoulder.

"Sweet.' Chara said. "We'll see you later then."

* * *

"So, how do you think the Monsters did while we were gone?" I asked Frisk as she carried me down the mountain.

"Not sure." Frisk said. "I'm sure Undyne threatened to beat some nerds up while Papyrus tried to make friends and spaghetti. Sans probably napped."

"Yeah." I agreed, a child like giggle escaping me. "He probably fell asleep half way down."

"Yeah." Frisk said, laughing.

"Oh, it's you two." A guard said, looking at us. "You're expected at the king's house."

"Could you lead us there, we just got back." I asked, turning around to face the random monster guard.

"Follow me." The monster guard said, gesturing us to follow him.

Since Frisk was still carrying me, she followed the Guard, until we got to Asgores house.

Frisk knocked on the door, still holding me.

"Come in." came the voice of Toriel.

I opened the door for Frisk with my telekinesis, closing it behind us as she carried us inside.

"Hello, my children." Toriel said. "But, where are the other two?"

"Raiding your old place for chocolate." I said, turning around to look up at her, giving her a innocent smile.

"Well" Toriel said. "They're welcome to it."

I got out of Frisks hold, wobbling a little because of my legs having fallen asleep, taking my cloak out of hammerspace and putting it on. "I don't think you saying no would of stopped them." I told her, chuckling.

"True." Toriel said. She was going to say something else, but she was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" I exclaimed, running over and opening the door, only to freeze at who was there.

Standing on the other side of the door were my (or should I say this body's) parents.

I ran back inside, hiding behind Frisk, shivering in fright.

"What's wrong, Raz?" She asked.

"P-p-parents." I stuttered, closing my eyes and clenching my hands into her back.

"What?" Frisk asked. She turned around towards me, taking me by the shoulders. "What's wrong? Why don't you want to see your old parents?"

I tried to say something, only to tear up and shake my head, panic clearly on my face.

"Do you want to go?" Frisk asked. "I mean head somewhere else until they're gone?"

"Y-ye-" I started, only to be grabbed roughly by my upper arm, my panicked gaze turning toward my reincarnations dad shooting a glare at me as he started to drag me out.

"Raz!" Frisk said, realizing that she couldn't do anything that wouldn't either get me hurt or cause the monsters to look bad in the humans eyes.

I started to cry openingly, going hysterical as I struggled to get out of his grip, forgetting about my GOD abilities and magic in general.

"Chara." Frisk whispered softly. "If you can hear me, please come and help."

 _ **(Earlier…)**_

"Do you have a preference when it comes to chocolate?" Chara asked Rara.

"Not really." Rara said, nuzzling her again.

"Good." Chara said. "Then we can share this chocolate I know Toriel keeps in the fridge."

"What chocolate is it?" Rara asked curiously as they entered the house.

"Just some brand name stuff." Chara said, shrugging.

"Oh, okay." She said, yawning a little.

"So" Chara said. "We'll just grab it and go."

Rara nodded at this, sleepily leaning into Charas hold.

"You tired, kid?" Chara asked.

"A little, I don't know why…" Rara said, trailing off into another yawn.

"Well" Chara said, laughing. "You can sleep if you want. I'll just grab this chocolate and go."

:Just a little cat nap." Rara muttered, falling asleep in Charas hold.

"Okay, kid." Chara said, grinning. She grabbed a bag that was nearby and opened the fridge, shoveling the chocolate from the fridge into the bag.

After she'd done that, Chara sat down, holding Rara still. The younger girl slept peacefully in Chara's arms, comforted by them it seemed.

Suddenly, Chara sat up, seemingly hearing something. It sounded like Frisk saying her name, but Chara knew that it couldn't be possible.

Chara heard it again, but this time louder. Rara was cringing a little in her sleep, potentially sensing something was off with her "twin".

"What's wrong, Rara?" Chara whispered to the girl.

"Raz…" She whispered in her sleep, cringing again.

"Raz?" Chara asked. "What's up with him?"

Her only response was another cringe, tears running down Raras face.

"That can't be good." Chara siad. "Rara, can you teleport us? I know you're sleeping, but still."

Shadows wrapped around them, teleporting them to where Frisk and Raz were.

 _ **(Back to present!)**_

I was struggling to not get in the car, digging my heels into the ground as I continued wailing, desperately trying to not go with them.

"Hey!" Came the shout from above us. We looked up to see a demon, black fire in her hand and anger in her eyes, as well as a girl my age. "The kid's off limits!"

"H-help!" I managed to sob out, the reincarnations parents both trying to shove me into the car now.

A blast of dark fire landed beside them, startling them.

" **I said."** Chara said, landing. " **The kid's off limits. You even THINK of touching him again, I'll fucking devour your SOULs."**

I ducked away from my reincarnations parents, running over to Frisk and and hiding behind her, sobbing into her back as I made myself as close to her as I could without powers.

"Hush now." Frisk said softly, turning around and holding me closely, putting my face on her shoulder where I couldn't see on the other side of her.

Rara, not having the disadvantage of my reincarnations memories, stood between me, Frisk, and the confrontation between Chara and my reincarnations parents, shadowy tendrils coming out of her shadow ready to strike.

" **Sorry, kid."** Chara said to Rara, a grin on her face. " **This one's mine. I haven't killed anything in so long, I'm gonna go into withdrawal if I don't soon."**

"Okay." Rara said, backing up to cover me and Frisk.

Chara snapped her fingers, dark magic erupting from the ground around them and forming a dome that shielded them from view. Chara moved into the dome almost instantaneously, immediately after, sounds of screaming being heard. The dome disappeared a little after the screams died down. Chara was standing there, blood on her and two SOULs in her hands.

"Want one, Frisk?" Chara asked nonchalantly.

"Uh…" Frisk said, speechless. "Are you sure it's okay?"

"Yeah." Chara said. "It's perfect-"

Suddenly, the SOULs vanished. Chara simply stared at her blood red hands.

"What the hell happened?" She asked.

"T-they moved on, didn't want to be absorbed." I told Chara, still sobbing into Frisks shoulder, having felt the vile SOULs vanish.

"Damn it!" Chara said. "I wanted to power up!"

"They wouldn't of given you much anyway." Rara said, crossing her arms and frowning. "Those barely counted as SOULs."

"Well" Chara said. "Whatever then. Now, what should we do?"

"I think Raz needs support right now." Rara said, frowning worridely at my sobbing form.

"So" Chara said, out of her area of expertise. "What do we do?"

"I don't know." Rara said, in a similar situation.

Besides that one sentence explanation to help Chara out, I was an incoherent mess, sobbing and saying random things as I squeezed myself as close to Frisk as possible.

"Sshhh.' Frisk said softly, holding me and kissing my forehead. "It's okay, Raz. I'm right here. It's okay now."

I seemingly didn't hear her, if anything my cries increasing as I cried.

"Raz." Frisk said softly, rubbing the back of my head and my back. "Hush now, I'm here. Big sis is here."

I still didn't seem to hear her, clutching onto her and not letting go, still sobbing.

Frisk simply held onto me tighter, simply being a comfort to me.

My sobbing slowed down, not because of me calming down, but because of me tiring myself out, passing out.

Frisk picked me up, carrying me.

"At least he's not crying anymore." Rara said, trying to bring out the good side of the situation.

"Yeah." Frisk said, nodding. "So, what should we do?"

"I think we should have someone be with him at all times, we were insane _before_ all of this, I don't even want to think of what he's like now." Rara said, a worried expression on her face.

"I...remember something like that." Chara said, thinking a little bit.

"Me too." Frisk said, thinking as well.

"Really?" Rara asks, tilting her head.

"Yeah." they both said. "That's odd."

"Well, let's put Raz to bed first, then we can see about getting someone to watch over him." Rara suggested.

"Right." They said. Frisk put me on the couch, covering me up with a blanket.

I whimpered a bit at the loss of contact, starting to thrash around a little in my sleep.

Frisk sat next to me, putting her legs under my head and stroking my hair.

This soothed sleeping me a little, stopping the thrashing, though dry sobs were still escaping my throat every once in a while.

"So" Chara said, thinking. "Who should watch over him?"

"I don't know, we need someone who has nothing better to do, but also won't slack off since this is serious." Rara said, pacing quietly.

"So, not Sans?" Chara asked.

"Sans could take it seriously, we just need to make sure he understands it is." Rara said, sighing in frustration.

"Fair enough.' Chara said. "Let's get him."

"He's already here." Rara said, looking at the door as Sans used a shortcut to appear there.

"'Sup, kids?" Sans asked.

"We need you to watch Raz, he's pretty shaken up by something that just happened… and we're not sure what little mental stability he had before is safe to be considered there." Rara said, getting straight to the point.

"Got it." Sans said, nodding.

"We're gonna go now, see if we can't do something to cheer him up." Rara said, Frisk and Chara leaving the room with her.

"Got it." Sans said, nodding again.

I started whimpering again when they left, thrashing a little in my sleep, a pained expression on my face.

"Should we have left him without one of us?" Chara asked as we left.

"Probably not, but let's just get what we were going to do done so that when Raz gets up, he at least won't be a crying wreck, probably still be depressed, but not crying." Rara said with a sigh.

"What were we going to do?" Frisk asked.

"Just overload him with things he likes." Rara said, shrugging.

"Ah." Chara said. "Well, let's go then."

* * *

I was starting to thrash more, my whimpers loudly, sobbing as my face contorted in pain more.

"Come on, kid." Sans said, trying desperately to calm me down. "Please stop."

I continued to toss and turn, my hands occasionally making movements like I was trying to grab something.

"Do you need something kid?" Sans asked. Thinking quickly, he ran and grabbed a stuffed animal that was in Asriel's room, running back and handing it to me.

I hugged it, calming down slightly, but still moving around now and again and letting out sobs, my face only contorted in minor pain now.

"That worked." Sans said, sighing with relief.

"N-n-no… s-s-stop… h-h-hurts." I mumbled in my sleep, hugging the stuffed animal more.

"What hurts, kid?" Sans asked, putting a hand on my forehead.

"M-m-mom, D-dad, s-s-stop it, _p-please_." I continued, part of my form shimmering slightly, as if it were an illusion, before snapping back into place.

Sans tensed slightly. He heard about what happened. All he did then was stroke my hair, hushing me gently, similar to what Frisk had done.

"N-no s-s-stop, M-m-mom, D-dad, d-don't." I mumbled, form shimmering again.

Sans began to sing a lullaby to me, the soft notes soothing me some.

Though this didn't stop my illusion from shattering, revealing nasty scars all across my arms and hands, others being hidden by my cloak, clothes and the blanket.

Sans' eye sockets widened as his left eye gained a soft blue glow. He picked up his cell phone, dialing Frisk's number.

"Hello?" Frisk answered her phone. As Sans talked, her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open, her breathing becoming shallow.

"What is it?" Rara asked, turning to Frisk.

"We need to go see Raz." Frisk said quietly. "Right now."

"Why. what's wrong?" Rara asked, worry on her face.

"You'll see." Frisk said. "Take us there."

"Okay." She said, shadows wrapping around the three of them in a teleport.

* * *

I was tossing and turning again when they got back, stuffed animal on the floor, loud whimpers escaping my throat.

"What's wrong with him?" Frisk asked.

"S-stop, p-p-please." I mumbled in my sleep, turning over.

"Hey.' Frisk said, sitting under my head again. She then noticed the scars, gasping.

She lifted the blanket, curious about the extent of the scars. Seeing many more she gasped, tears coming to her eyes.

I started to stir, wearily blinking my eyes as I woke up.

"Are you okay?" Frisk asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

"U-uh, y-y-yeah." I mumbled shakily, a couple dry sobs escaping my throat, unaware that she's seen my scars. "W-why?"

Frisk pointed to one of the scars silently.

"O-oh… _those_." I said, cringing, tears welling in my eyes.

"It's okay.' Frisk said, hugging me. "I'm right here."

"T-t-thanks." I mumbled, hugging her back and crying into her belly, still lying down.

"You're welcome." Frisk said, rubbing me gently.

I just continued to sob into her, eventually somehow ending up sitting in her lab, face buried in her shoulder as she rubbed my back in soothing circles, my scars on full display.

"Is everything alright, my chi-" Toriel asked, hearing us and coming down, gasping when she saw the scars.

This actually made me cry more, wanting as little people and monsters to know about my scars as possible.

"My child, what happened?!" Toriel asked as Frisk pulled the blanket around us, hiding the scars.

I shook my head no, face still buried in Frisk shoulder, not wanting to talk about it.

"I" Frisk said. "I don't think he wants to talk or hear about it right now."

"Y-y-you can t-tell her, I-i j-just… _can't_ r-right now." I mumble sobbed to Frisk, her being the only one able to hear me right now.

"They're from those people.' Frisk said, not even wanting to give me any relation to them.

I started dry sobbing, out of tears, my grip slackening as I grew tired again.

Frisk held me as I fell asleep in her arms, her laying down under me and falling asleep herself.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up slowly, mind foggy as I tried to recall what happened today and where I was, snuggling into the warmth of the body under me.

Frisk was holding me gently, silently snoring.

After a few minutes, I remembered what happened and starting sobbing again, clutching onto Frisk.

Frisk held me closer, still sleeping. She pulled the blanket up over us more, almost completely covering me.

Toriel walked in at this point, holding a pie. Frisk smelled it and licked her lips, though, she still slept.

I shook her, that combined with the pie enough to wake her up.

"I smell pie." she said, her tone half awake.

"H-hi T-toriel." I mumbled from under the blanket, crying lighter than earlier.

"Good afternoon, my child.' Toriel said, placing the pie down on the table. "I made you and Frisk some pie."

"T-t-thanks." I said, sitting up and wrapping the blanket around myself to make sure my scars aren't shown again.

"You're welcome, my child." Toriel said, smiling as she left the room.

The coast clear, I shakily reached out, grabbing a slice of the pie and slowly eating it.

Frisk, who still hadn't recovered fully from sleep, felt around for it, eventually grabbing it.

"F-frisk, h-how many p-people saw?" I asked her suddenly, not looking away from my pie.

"Saw what?" Frisk asked, literally inhaling her pie.

"M-my s-s-scars." I whimpered, shaking a little.

"Oh" Frisk said, understanding. "Just, Chara, Rara, Sans, and Toriel."

"G-good, the l-l-less people that know, the better." I said, wrapping my cloak and blanket around myself.

"It's alright.' Frisk said, holding me. "I'm right here for you."

"I-i k-now…" I mutter, leaning into her hold. "C-can we d-do something, to d-distract me?"

"Sure.' Frisk said. "What did you have in mind?"

"A-anything, I-i don't care." I mutter depressedly, a tiny sob escaping my throat.

"How about" Frisk said, thinking before a sly smile came to her lips.  
"We...tickle each other!"

Frisk began to tickle me, tackling me over on the couch.

I started laughing, squirming and trying to get out from under her, a small smile on my face.

Frisk increased the intensity of her tickling, moving faster.

I continued laughing, a smile on my face, before she accidentally dug into a scar, making me cry out in pain and wince.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Frisk said, ceasing her 'assault'.

"I-it's okay… there u-usually covered b-by my magic…" I muttered, a dry sob escaping me.

"Don't worry.' Frisk said, hugging me. "You don't have to cry."

I calmed down quicker than the past two times, hugging her back. "M-maybe w-we could get some grillbys?" I suggested, stomach rumbling.

"Sure.' Frisk said, smiling. "Let's go."

I got up, reaching a hand out for her to hold, a small smile tugging on my lips as my scars flashed the colors of my SOULs, before seemingly vanishing.

"That's handy.' Frisk said, impressed.

"It's j-just an i-i-illusion." I told her, blushing a little, my reincarnation not used to compliments.

"Well" Frisk said, smiling. "It's a very good one."

This just made me get more embarrassed, ending up with me looking down at the floor, face red.

Frisk giggled at this, ruffling my hair.

"It's not funny." I mumbled, crossing my arms and pouting.

"Okay." Frisk said, giggling some more.

This caused me to flush more, redding as I held my hand out to her. "L-let's just go to grillbys." I said.

"Okay.' Frisk said, taking my hand as we walked to Grillby's.

"Hi Grillby!" I exclaimed as Frisk lead me into a booth, waving to the flame monster.

"Hello, Raz." Grillby said, waving at me and Frisk. "Hello, Frisk."

"Fries please!" I shouted, giving an innocent smile to him.

"Coming right up." Grillby said. "How about you, Frisk?"

"Strawberry shake." Frisk said. GRillby nodded, entering the kitchen.

"So… yesterday was a thing." I said, my smile looking strained.

"Don't worry about it." Frisk said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "It's over. It'll never happen again."

"Y-yeah." I said, nodding. "Though since… those people are dead, I wonder what's gonna happen to all their stuff."

"I guess you can take it." Frisk said, shrugging.

"Um, excuse me." a man dressed in a suit said, coming over to me and Frisk. "Are you Raz?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Well" the man said. "I represent the Bullis Shitorum Law Firm, or the BS Law Firm for short."

"Okay…" I said trailing off, trying not to chuckle at the name.

"It has come to our attention" the man said. "That your parents are now dead."

"Y-yeah." I muttered, going somber at the mention of _them_.

"Well" the man said. "As their only living successor, you have gained the right to inherit their stuff."

"Oh… what'd I get?" I asked him, tilting my head a curious look on my face.

"Their entire estate and everything in it." the man said.

"Did I get Ebott to? I remember overhearing them talking about how they bought it or something one time." I asked, a thoughtful expression on my face.

"Yes." the man said, nodding.

"Cool… is that all?" I asked him, thanking Grillby as he gave us our food.

"Well" the man said. "Whatever they owned you own, so pretty much yeah."

"Okay, thanks." I said, him taking it as a dismissal and leaving. "So, we should totally go check out what _they_ left me, right?" I asked, turning to Frisk with a grin.

"Yeah." Frisk said, nodding.

"We should get Chara and Rara in on this." I added, smiling in excitement.

"Yeah.' Frisk said. "Totally. Where are they?"

"Were right here." Rara said, peeking over from the booth behind us.

"Oh" Frisk said. "How long have you two been there?"

"After the business dude left." Rara said, crossing her arms and resting her head on the back of my seat.

"You guys are slow eaters." Chara said, ten chocolate shakes sitting next to her.

"So, we gonna go check out my house or what?" I asked, hopping in place a little.

"Why you so excited?" Chara asked.

"You three will see." I said simply a mischievous grin on my face.

"Okay.' they said.

* * *

"It's just this way." I told them, us having walked for about half an hour now through the trees to get to my house.

"Where is it?" Chara asked.

"Just through this thicker bit, _those people_ liked to use it as a fence." I said, smiling as we exited the trees.

"Woah!" Frisk, Chara, and Rara said, jaws dropping as they saw it. The mansion was _huge_ , five stories tall and about a mile in every direction, and that was just what you could tell from the outside.

"Holy shit!" Chara said, looking at it.

"I am rich." I stated, grinning as I walked over to the front gate.

"Huh." Chara said, thinking. "Your parents must be as rich as the Waynes."

"Which would make you Batman." Frisk said, her and Chara grinning

"Pfft, I could beat Batman with my eyes closed." I told them, smirking as I pressed a button on the speaker next to the gate.

"That's what Superman said." Chara said, shrugging. "And, look what happened to him."

"I don't have easily exploitable weaknesses." I countered, before turning to the speaker. "Hey, it's Raz, open the gates please."

The gates opened, allowing us access. AS we walked in, Frisk leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"I know your weakness." she said, giggling.

"What?" I asked, taking my finger off the button as the gate opened.

"This." Frisk whispered with a sly smile, beginning to tickle me once again.

"H-hey!" I exclaimed, erupting into laughter, a smile on my face as I tickled her back.

"I'm gonna win this one!" Frisk said, laughing as she increased the intensity of her tickling.

Out of my cloak erupted a tendril of shadow, restraining her as multiple more appeared, adding to the intensity of me tickling her.

"No!" Frisk shouted, laughing. "You won't win!"

"Yes I will~!" I sing songed, tickling her, and increasing her sensitivity to the same amount that made her submit last time.

"N-no you won't!" Frisk said, somehow resisting it.

Increasing her sensitivity a little more, I sensed her DETERMINATION faltering, a grin on my face.

"But, I refuse!" Frisk shouted, sweating at this point, her face blood red.

"To bad!" I exclaimed, increasing it again, her DETERMINATION failing her.

"Nooo!" Frisk shouted, laughing very hard.

"I win!" I gloated, smirking. "Let's go inside now." I added, stopping my tickling and retracting my cloaks tendrils.

"Okay." Frisk said, admitting defeat. She picked me up and carried me inside.

Inside, a butler came up to us, bowing.

"Hi." I said, smiling at the random butler.

"Hello." The butler said. "Are you ready for lunch Master Raz?"

"Sure, surpris me." I told the butler, rocking back and forth on my feet.

"Okay then." the butler said, heading into the kitchen.

"Come on, the dining halls this way." I said to the three behind me, running ahead.

"Okay." they said, following me.

When we got there, I ran to the head seat, it being similar to a throne due to how _those people_ were.

"Well" Chara said, grinning. "It's King Shortstuff."

"Hey!" I shouted, pouting with a grin as I crossed my arms. "I could have you be banned from chocolate." I threatened her.

Chara stuck her tongue out at me, crossing her arms.

"I wonder what's for lunch today, I always loved what the chefs here made." I commented, kicking my legs back and forth as the other three took seats near me.

"I think I heard something about steak." Chara said.

"Sounds yummy." I said, smiling.

* * *

"Um, excuse me." a butler said, whispering in my ear.

"What is it?" I asked him nicely, turning to the butler.

"There's a strange door in the mansion." he said. "In the hallway."

"Lead me to it." I ordered him, before turning to the girls. "You three enjoy the food, I'll be right back." I told them as I got up, putting a barrier around my 'chair' since I saw Rara eyeing it.

The butler led me to the door, gesturing towards it.

"Oh, I have a visitor apparently." I muttered with a grin, recognising the door. "Go tend to my guests, I can handle this." I told the butler, going into the room.

The butler nodded, leaving.

"Hi Gaster!" I exclaimed with a smile, seeing his torn form in front of me.

"Hello." Gaster said, waving. "I've been expecting you. Dakurai has moved to another segment of the timeline, so she is not here currently. How have you been?"

:Good." I told him, cracking my knuckles. "Now I'm gonna fix you again, since the RESET made you be all across time and space and stuff again."

"Of course." Gaster said, nodding.

I moved my eyepatch from my hazel brown to my hazel teal eye, power flowing from me as my brown one flashed all the colors of my SOULs, before I shot a beam at Gaster, restoring him.

"Thank you." Gaster said, nodding.

I stumbled a bit, groaning as I held my head in pain. "That never gets any cheaper energy wise." I said, grimacing in pain.

"I figured." Gaster said, nodding.

"I-think I need to rest." I mumbled, tiredly, barely keeping myself on my feet.

"Okay." Gaster said. "Do you wish for me to carry you to your bed?"

"That'd be nice." I told him nodding, starting to fall down.

Gaster picked me up, carrying me out and to my bed, tucking me in.

"Tell Frisk Chara and Rara I'm taking a nap, please?" I asked him, snuggling into the covers.

"Okay.' Gaster said, nodding as he left.

* * *

I woke up slightly, feeling something wrapped around me.

"Wuh?" I mutter confusedly, opening my eyes to see what was wrapped around me.

It was Frisk. Sometime when I was sleeping, she'd climbed into my bed, hugging me in her sleep.

"Oh." I mumbled, smiling as I turned around and hugged her back, nuzzling into her neck and falling back asleep.

* * *

Frisk's moving woke me up. She was stroking my forehead and hair.

I mumbled, not wanting to wake up, trying to nuzzel into her more comfortably.

Frisk giggled and kissed my forehead, wrapping her arms around me.

:I don't wanna wake up." I mumbled, wrapping my arms around her.

"Okay then." Frisk said. "We can stay here for longer if you want."

"Hey, you two lovebirds!" Chara said, bursting in the door. "Let's do something. Me and Rara are bored."

"Pretty sure there's something you two could do to entertain each other." I shot back, snuggling into Frisk.

"I" Chara said, beginning to turn red. "Th-that's not how it is."

"Then why are you red?" I responded, a smirk on my face.

"Uhh…" Chara said, thinking quickly, but not finding a response.

"You love Rara, you love Rara!~" I sing song teasingly, smiling.

"Sh-shut up!" Chara shouted. "At least I could get a date with her if I asked."

"I dare you to ask her then, let's see if you can." I said, smirking.

"Fine!" Chara shouted, crossing her arms. "I will!"

"Good, she's coming down the hallway now, you can ask in front of me and Frisk as proof." I told her, grinning.

"Uh…" Chara said, blushing heavier.

"Ask me what?" Rara asked, coming into our sight.

"Go ahead, Chara.' Frisk said, sly smile on her face. "Do it."

Chara gave Frisk and me the finger, turning to Rara.

"R-Rara." Chara said, rubbing her arm as her face turned red. "Th-there's something...something I w-wanted to ask you."

"Ask me then." Rara said, an encouraging look on her face.

"R-Rara." Chara said, looking away from Rara. "W-will you g...go out with me?"

This caused Rara to blush a little, before a sly smirk appeared on her face. "How's this for a answer?" Rara asked, going on her tip toes and kissing Chara on the cheek.

Chara froze, her face turning blood red. We all stared at her, wondering what she'd do or even if she'd move.

Rara giggled at her look, being bold again and hugging Chara.

Chara moved a little faster than expected, kissing Rara on the cheek.

Rara blushed a little more, nuzzling into Charas neck.

Chara hugged Rara tightly, kissing her again.

"Get a room!" I shouted, chuckling as I nuzzled Frisk, watching them with my uncovered hazel green eye.

"You're one to talk!" Chara retorted.

"I have a room, you're standing in front of it." I shot back, smirking.

Chara and Rara both got flustered, realizing I was right.

"Anyway, how about a double date, since we're all still here, in the form of visiting another universe?" I suggested, casually.

"S-sure." Chara and Rara said, nodding.

"Let's go then, I have _just_ the universe in mind." I told them, before remembering something. "Hey Gaster, watch my mansion for me!" I shouted out of my door, my voice echoing to reach the monster.

"Alright." Gaster said in reply. "Have fun, you four."

"Let's go _now_." I said, wrapping the four of us in shadows as I transported us to the universe I'd chosen for today.

* * *

"Here we are!" I exclaimed, appearing in a field.

"What world is this?" Chara asked.

"Dragon Ball Z, start of the saiyan saga." I told her, smiling. "I'll be right back, need to get rid of a pest early."

"Oh HELL/HECK yes!" Chara/Frisk shouted, both excited.

I vanished to them, only to appear back about five seconds later, dusting my hands off. "Okay, that's done, where do you wanna go first?"

"I wanna challenge Goku to an eating contest!" Chara said, a glint in her eyes.

"I wanna learn how to shoot a Kamehameha." Frisk said.

"To Roshis island then." I said, nodding, as I grabbed onto their shoulders, Rara being carried by Chara, and teleporting to the small island.

* * *

"Were here." I stated, smiling.

"Sweet!" Frisk and Chara said simultaneously.

The beings that were on the island, Goku, Krillin, Bulma, Roshi, Gohan, Oolong, and Turtle, all jumped back in shock at the appearance of us.

"Hi there!" I exclaimed cheerfully, breaking the tension.

"Uhh… hi there." they said, confused.

"I want to have an eating contest!" Chara exclaimed, pointing at Goku.

"I want to learn how to shoot a Kamehameha!" Frisk exclaimed doing the same thing.

"Me too." Chara said.

"We're just seeing the sites." Me and Rara said simultainiously, shrugging.

"Interesting." Goku said, thinking. "Well, I am getting a little hungry."

"Great." Chara said, grinning. "You're on."

While they went to do that, me and Rara decided to explore, going around randomly.

"So" Chara said, grinning. "Let's begin."

* * *

"Man, I'm stuffed." Chara said, rubbing her stomach.

"Who won?" Me and Rara asked, coming outside.

"Neither." Chara said.

"So, there's no more food on the island now is there?" I asked rhetorically, seeing the high stacked plates.

"Nope!" Goku said, rubbing his own stomach.

Suddenly, from the sky landed Raditz, who stood in front of us.

"Hi there." I said, feigning not knowing who he was.

"Hi.' He said quickly, turning to Goku.

"Kakarot." Raditz said, cracking his knuckles.

"Who are you?" Goku asked. "And, what name is that?"

"I am calling you by your birth name." Raditz said, clenching a fist. "And, your powers are required to help me and the other two remaining Saiyans kill a planet."

"Why would I do that?" Goku asked.

"Yeah." Krillin said, walking up to Raditz and shooing him like a dog. Faster than almost any of the Z fighters could see, Raditz' tail lashed out and bitch slapped Krillin through the Kame house.

Whistling innocently, I grinned as I made a 'Krillian owned' counter appear in the bottom right of everyone's vision, it having a 1 in its counter.

Chara and Rara snickered.

"So" Chara then asked me. "Should we handle this or let them do it?"

"Hmm I suppose we could deviate from canon here, you can kill him Chara, just don't absorb his SOUL, you won't get anything from it." I told her, smiling.

"Aaww" Chara said, groaning, but she did it anyway, putting on her halo and blasting Raditz with her dark magic.

Raditz dodged, but Chara moved forward and punched Raditz in the face. She summoned a blade of dark magic, slicing Raditz in half.

"Wow" Chara said, removing her halo. "That was weak. Kind of like Krillin."

The 'Owned Counter' went up to 2.

"I don't think you even needed your halo to beat him." I added, floating cross legged.

"Eh." Chara said, shrugging. "It makes me feel badass."

"So, now that that annoyance is done with, back to the party?" I suggested, snapping my fingers and making Raditz body disappear.

"Yep." Chara said.

"I could go for a spar, actually, anyone want to?" I asked, a grin on my face.

"I don't know.' Goku said. "You're not very powerful. You don't have much ki."

"I'm stronger then I seem." I told him, shrugging.

"O-okay then." Goku said, stepping forward.

"Let's go up a little, I don't want to blow something up." I said, shooting far above everyone else into the sky/

"Alright." Goku said, nodding.

"You can have the first hit." I told him, getting my body ready for this fight.

"O-okay." Goku said, shrugging. He threw a punch so hard, he knocked me back slightly due to us being in the air.

"My turn!" I exclaimed cheerfully, appearing in front of him and flicking him in the chest, sending him flying back.

"Woah!" Goku said, impressed. "You're really powerful."

"I think I might have to hold back more actually." I told him, idly stretching.

"No kidding." Goku said. "I could tell you weren't even trying with that one. But, let's make it a good fight."

"Alright, I suppose I'll have to go even _younger_ to make this fair, I'm way to overpowered." I said, shifting myself from eight to four, everything but my cloak shrinking with me.

"Woah." Goku said, impressed. "Well, it feels kinda weird hitting a four year old."

"Just think of it like training, your kid down there's not much older then this form, and you want him to get stronger, so it'd need hitting, right?" I asked him, smiling.

"I-I guess." Goku said, thinking about it. "Okay then."

"Alright, let's do this!" I shouted childishly, voice squeaky because of my even younger form, shooting forwards at Goku and throwing a punch.

Goku was thrown back once again.

I started charging a beam of Ki in one hand, making sure it's just Ki to make this fight fair.

"So" Goku said. "You can use Ki too?"

"I can use lots of things, but I'll stick with Ki for now." I told him, firing the wave of energy.

The wave struck him, knocking him fifty feet back.

"It's no fun if you don't fight back!" I shouted childishly, stomping on the air and pouting.

"You want a fight?" Goku asked, grinning. "I'll give you a fight."

Goku charged up a massive amount of energy, cupping it to his sides. He began to grunt.

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" he shouted, the energy pulsing.

I floated unfazed, an excited smile on my face as he charged up his attack.

"MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" The energy grew some more.

I started to fake checking my nails for dirt, seemingly uninterested as he continued charging his blast.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" the energy was spazzing like crazy.

"This takes forever." I commented idly, yawning.

"MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" At this point I was wondering how Dragon Ball Z characters didn't pass out from shouting this much.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Goku finally released the Kamehameha, the massive blast razing the area.

I stuck my right hand out, twisting the Ki blast as it got to me, causing it to distort around me before resuming behind me, blocking me from view.

Goku looked at me (or, where I was), expecting me to be at least partially hurt.

"You know, if I didn't redirect that blast, it might of actually hurt." I commented, the beam having taken a couple seconds to dissipate, revealing me unharmed.

"Wh-wha?!" Goku said, shocked.

"Let's see if you can copy my trick." I said, firing a sudden energy wave at him, the same strength as his kamehameha.

Goku simply took the blast head on, blocking it with his forearms.

"Mistake." I said simply, grinning as I quadrupled the power of the blast.

Goku was flung back, hitting the water hard.

"You okay?" I asked, floating right above the water.

"Yeah." Goku said. "That was awesome. Let's do it again sometime."

"Sure, whenever, I'm Raz, by the way." I said, holding my small hand out for him to shake.

Goku shook it, grinning.

"I'm Goku." he said.

"Nice to meet ya, let's get back to the others now, shall we?" I asked, shifting into my normal eight year old form.

"Okay." Goku said as we traveled back to them, landing back on the island.

"So" Chara asked me. "What should we do now?"

"Were in this universe, so train of course." I said simply, grinning.

"I know. Chara said. "But, who with?"

"I'm sure these people wouldn't mind us training with them, we did kinda just save them." I told her, shrugging.

"True." Chara said.

* * *

"This has been a very fun year." I said, stretching.

"Yeah." Chara said. "I'm pretty sure that if I had any Saiyan blood in me, I'd have become a Super Saiyan by now."

"I could make that a thing, but I don't feel like it." I commented idly, smirking.

"Lazy." Chara stuck her tongue out at me, crossing her arms.

"I made you into a demon, you don't need to be a saiyan on top of that." I said, sticking my tongue out at her.

"Well" Frisk said. "It'd be nice to have one other semi-overpowered person in this group."

"What about me?" Rara shouted, crossing her arms and pouting.

"Well" Chara said, putting an arm around Rara. "You're not a Saiyan so you don't count. You're tough, though, kid."

"I-i don't count?" Rara asked, tearing up, caught on that bit.

"As overpowered, kid." Chara said, kissing Rara. "You're just the right level you need to be."

"Okay." Rara mumbled, hugging Chara and kissing her back.

"Don't worry kid." Chara said. "I'd love ya, even if you were weak."

"Nice save there Chara." I commented chuckling. "If you didn't manage that, I woulda had to give you _**a bad time**_."

"Yeah yeah." Chara said, rubbing Rara's head.

"Shouldn't something be happening after a year?" I asked, memory of the show hazy.

"Yeah." Chara said, nodding. "Normally, Vegeta and Nappa would come in, but since they don't know about the Dragon Balls, they won't."

"They are saiyans though, and you did kill Raditz easily, wouldn't they want to see how strong we are?" I mentioned, rocking back and forth on my feet.

"They didn't come when Goku and Picollo killed him." Chara said. "Vegeta's a Saiyan, but he's not an idiot. If he comes, he'll prepare first."

"Fair enough… and I feel them approaching the planet now, actually." I said, turning in a seemingly random direction.

"Oh hoh hoh yes." Chara said, grinning. "I'm gonna have fun there."

"You do that, but let's leave Vegeta to Goku, I liked that fight." I said, turning around. "I'll go get him, you three try not to have too much fun."

"Okay." Chara said. "But, I wanna take on Frieza."

"Sure." I told her, shrugging. "I can just unlock super saiyan for him anyway."

"Sweet!" Chara said. "I'll wreck his sh-I mean, stuff."

"Yes, you have fun with that, see you at the battle site." I said, teleporting to Goku.

* * *

"Hey Goku." I said, appearing right next to him.

"Oh, hey.' Goku said, waving. "What's up?"

"A couple evil saiyans just showed up on planet, was thinking you'd want in on the fight." I told him, smirking.

"Alright!" Goku said, pumping a fist. "A fight! I'm in!"

"Cool, grab onto my shoulder, I'll teleport us to them." I said.

"Alright!" Goku said, grabbing my shoulder.

* * *

When I teleported there, I saw the sight of _many_ dead saibamen, and nappa half dead as Chara played with him.

"Well" Chara said, grinning. "It seems my power level's over 9000."

"Boo, get off the stage!" I shouted down at her, grinning.

"Oh, fuck you!" Chara shouted, bending Nappa's arm backwards, all the while Nappa saying 'no that doesn't bend that way, that doesn't bend that way'.

"See that dude there?" I asked Goku, pointing at Vegeta.

"Yeah." Goku said, nodding. "He looks really strong."

"He's all yours, I made sure that you had someone to fight." I told him, smirking.

"Sweet!" Goku shouted, landing in front of Vegeta.

"Kakarot." Vegeta said. "I'll give you one chance. Join or die."

"How about we fight?" Goku said, getting into a battle stance. "In fact, let's make it a bet: I win, you leave this place alone. I lose, we'll do it your way."

"Fine." Vegeta said, grinning. "Let's do it then."

Vegeta suddenly appeared in front of Goku, punching him and sending him flying. Goku recovered quickly, blocking Vegetas next punch and kicking him, sending Vegeta back a couple feet.

They suddenly started charging their respective Ki blasts, them clashing and it actually being a pretty even match.

"That looks like fun." I commented, floating down to Chara, Frisk, and Rara.

"Yeah." Chara said. "I wanna fight too."

"You just got done killing Nappa, Saiyan SOULs are still useless to you by the way, so calm down." I ordered.

"But, I wanna fight." Chara said. "Has nothing to do with the SOULs, I just wanna fight."

"If you must, we can just teleport to Frieza and kill him soon then, I'll even let you fight all the little minions he'll send first." I told her, rolling my eyes.

I swear, if Chara's expression had turned any more gleeful, I'd think she looked like the Joker. Frisk shuddered slightly at this, knowing full well Chara's reputation.

Looking at the fight Goku was in, and, knowing he'd win, I sighed. "We can just go now if you want." I offered.

"Sweet." Chara said, grinning.

"Let's go then." I said, wrapping my shadows around them, teleporting us onto Friezas ship.

* * *

"Gimme five minutes for the minions." Chara said, grinning.

"We need to have Frieza send them to us first." I reminded her, floating towards where I sense the arcosian.

"On it." Chara said, firing a blast into the wall, making a large opening.

We entered the next room, Frieza in it, and my eyes locked with the arcosian, making something, my own arcosian side, react, causing me to have a headache and de-age me a little, making me vulnerable.

Chara immediately lunged forward, initiating the fight.

Frieza, using his scouter and seeing how strong she was, immediately changed into his true form, knocking her to the side.

Chara got up, putting on her halo and changing into her demon form. She and Frieza rushed forward, fists colliding as she managed to match his power at one percent.

"Ow, my head." I muttered, groaning in pain as I landed, clutching my head.

"You're pretty good, girl.' Frieza said, getting irritated. "But, can you handle me at fifty percent?"

Frieza got into a powerup pose, lightning striking him in the head as he powered up, reaching fifty percent of his power.

Once he finished, he punched Chara in the chest, cracking and quite possibly breaking quite a few of her ribs. Chara, however, stood up, grinning.

"Good." she said, wincing slightly at the pain. "This'll be fun."

She powered up as much as she could, rushing forward and landing a punch on Frieza's face. The tyrant grabbed her fist, yanking it back and simultaneously punching her in the jaw, which dislocated her arm. Chara was flung into the wall behind her, making a crater.

Chara stood up shakily, trying to set her arm. Frieza laughed, kicking her in the face and most likely breaking her nose.

Chara was thrown through the wall with the force of the kick, landing outside on the ground of the planet the ship was on.

"Chara!" Rara cried, running over to the gap and looking out.

"Is she okay?" I asked, head throbbing in pain, slowly walking to the gap.

Chara stood up, barely conscious, much less standing. Her vision was rapidly fading in and out. In truth, even she was surprised she stood up.

"Man." she thought. "This is a bit more than I thought I would be facing."

I charged some healing magic into my hands, about to fire it at Chara, before I heard Frieza speak.

"So" he said, realizing what I was about to do. "You're going to give her another chance to try and defeat me? I don't think so."

Frieza fired a beam of ki at me that I couldn't move fast enough to dodge.

I screamed in pain, feeling the beam start to disintegrate my younger forms skin, it being weak.

"F-frieza." I started, slowing the beams progress as much as I could through the pain.

"What?" Frieza said, amused that I was actually managing to slow the beam.

" _ **FUCK YOU**_!" I exclaimed, making the healing in my magic have an added effect I knew he'd hate, firing it at Chara as I had my magic transport what's left of me back to my Undertale universe.

[Rara:POV]

"Raz!" I exclaimed, tearing up at seeing my 'brothers' disintegration.

"Raz!" Frisk exclaimed, dropping to her knees in shock.

"H-he's gone, _I can't feel him_." I said, sobbing.

"Oh, how the "mighty" hath fallen." Frieza said, laughing. Suddenly, Frisk and I felt a surge of power coming from where Chara was.

"Is that?" I muttered, tears running down my face as I looked outside of the gap, and gasping in surprise.

Chara had stood up, her power restored. She felt around with her powers, trying to sense Raz.

"I don't sense him." she said, her eyes widening. "YOU KILLED HIM YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

"So?" Frieza said, grinning as he moved in front of Chara.

"I" Chara said, getting into a powerup pose. "Won't let you...get away...with this."

"That line…" Frisk said, thinking.

"What about it?" I asked, wiping my tears from my face.

"Goku said that line.' Frisk said.

"In what?" I asked, not having anything in my memory after the saiyan saga.

"When he fought Frieza." Frisk said. "Frieza killed Krillin and Goku got super pissed. Then he-well, you'll see."

"Okay." I said, nodding.

Chara got into a powerup pose, beginning to grunt powerfully. We could feel her power skyrocketing. At this point, she was nearly as powerful as Raz in his eight year old form. Lightning struck the ground around her as thunder shook the plains around us. Frieza looked at her, confused and slightly fearful. The planet shook with the force of Chara's higher power.

Suddenly, she threw her head back, her hair flashing yellow for a second and her eyes flashing purple. A yellow fire flickered up around her as her power somehow continued to skyrocket. She began to yell, the fire surrounding her, increasing in intensity. Her wings twitched with the ungodly power she was emitting.

She threw her head back once again as she yelled, her body surrounded by the fire, hiding her from view.

I shuddered for a second. I had no idea Chara could get this powerful. She was AT LEAST one hundred-fifty times more powerful than she was before. Her power had surpassed even Raz's eight year old form and it WAS STILL INCREASING.

"I think we should get to a safe distance." I suggested to Frisk.

"Oh, definitely." Frisk said. "When Goku did this, the fight destroyed the planet they were on."

We flew off to the side, me putting up a clear barrier to help protect us from the fallout of this fight.

Frieza noticed us, but paid no attention, his focus instead on Chara's aura flame.

The flame exploded, sending shockwaves throughout the area that threatened to even disintegrate the shield I'd put up. Frisk and I were both knocked back on our asses as Frieza braced himself.

When we looked back at Chara, I was immediately shocked at what i saw.

Chara was standing, fists clenched. Her body was surrounded by a yellow aura that exuded power in the most extreme sense. A tail sprouted from behind her, about two and a half feet long and brown. It was moving in a slow pattern, but it was clearly an actual tail. Her hair had turned blonde and grew longer and spiked, reaching all the way down her back. Her eyes turned a deep purple, pure, unbridled anger in them. She looked at Frieza, growling slightly.

"Wh-what are you?!" Frieza exclaimed, shocked by Chara's transformation.

" **I'm your worst nightmare."** Chara said, her voice full of hatred. " **I am the legendary Super Saiyan."**

{NEXT TIME ON DRAGON BALL XD sorry, I had to, see you in two days everyone...maybe :)}


	5. Chapter 5

"I think she skipped a couple levels, just a feeling I got." I said to Frisk, shaking a little in fright.

"Yeah." Frisk said. "This looks more like Super Saiyan Three."

"Back up more?" I asked.

"That would be a good suggestion.' Frisk said, nodding. "Super Saiyan Three is eight times as powerful as a standard Super Saiyan, which is about fifty times base power (for Goku at least, so Chara'd probably go by that). So, essentially, Chara's at least four hundred times as powerful as she was before."

"Backing, WAY up then." I told her, flying further back.

"Yeah." Frisk said, following me. "Let's stand as far back as we can and still see."

"S-Super Saiyan?!" Frieza shouted, nervous now. "B-But, Saiyans only turn into Great Apes!"

" **Well"** Chara said, moving forward and punching Frieza in the face. " **I'm the exception."**

Chara grabbed Frieza (note: Chara is Frieza's height) and replicated the maneuver Bane pulled on Batman, almost breaking Frieza in half. She kicked Frieza in the face, knocking him into the rocks fifty feet away from us.

"That's it!" Frieza shouted, mad now. "I've had it! I'm going all the way to one hundred percent!"

" **Go ahead."** Chara said. " **I'll enjoy killing you at your best."**

"You won't live to see it happen!" Frieza shouted, getting into a powerup pose. His power skyrocketed, his body swelling. Once he reached his full power, he rushed at Chara, the two of them exchanging blows powerfully.

"Raz would probably have won by now." I commented, a depressed tone in my voice.

"Right." Frisk said, suddenly getting a small pain in her head.

"You okay there?" I asked, worry mixing a little into my depressed voice.

"I" Frisk said. "I just remembered something. Something about you."

"What?" I asked, not really interested, but deciding to ask anyway, turning back to the fight.

"Well" Frisk said, thinking. "You had cat ears and a tail. And you had no legs."

"I don't remember that." I told her, still depressed. "If that was me, it was probably a different timeline."

"Huh." Frisk said, thinking. "Well, it was someone that looked a lot like you."

"Maybe R-raz kept some of the more… _painful_ memories to himself?" I suggested, stuttering at saying his name.

"Maybe." Frisk said, nodding.

"Guess we'll never know now." I said somberly, sobbing a little.

"Yeah." Frisk said, sighing. "You know, Rara, we should go do something when we get home. Keep our minds off of it."

"It won't be as fast without him, I'm not to good at multiverse hopping quickly by myself." I warned her.

"It's fine." Frisk said. "Anything to distract us, no matter how long it takes."

Back at the fight, Chara and Frieza were engaged in full force combat. Both of them had powered up as powerful as they could go, landing powerful blows that could have destroyed a continent.

The force of their blows sent shockwaves in all directions, causing me and Frisk to fall over, even though we were so far away.

"We need to back up more." I said, fear entering my depressed tone.

"Right." Frisk said, us backing up more.

Chara and Frieza were exchanging powerful blows as Chara kicked him in the side, sending him into a rock. Frieza stood up, angered as he saw Chara charging up an energy blast.

" **See you in hell!"** She shouted, releasing the blast. Frieza's body began to disintegrate as Chara kept pumping energy into the blast. The entire planet shook now, threatening to come apart at the seams.

"Don't blow up the planet Chara, were still on it!" I shouted down to her.

" **We can teleport!"** Chara shouted, putting more energy into the blast.

Frieza screamed as he vanished, leaving behind a black version of Razs arcosian SOUL as the planet blew up, me quickly putting a shield around me and Frisk so that we would be able to breathe in the vacuum that was about to appear.

Chara walked over to the SOUL, grabbing it.

" **Well"** Chara said, looking at it. " **You're becoming useful to me after all."**

However, when she went to absorb it, it seemingly vanished, me sensing it appear in a… pocket that wasn't there in Chara before.

" **What the hell?"** Chara asked, confused.

"Chara, get over here before you suffocate, I can't handle losing two people in one day!" I shouted out to her, tearing up more at the thought, a couple sobs escaping me.

" **Why would I suffocate?"** Chara asked, looking at me.

"You're in space, there's _no air_!" I shouted.

" **Huh."** Chara said, looking around. " **So I am. Well, I'll just come over there."**

Chara moved over to us, entering the shield.

"Okay, l-let's go back home now." I suggested, sobbing a little, hugging Chara.

" **Sure kid."** Chara said, chuckling. " **LEt's-"**

At this point, Chara collapsed, Frisk catching her as her hair returned to normal as well as her eyes. Her tail remained and her halo was gone, seemingly absorbed into her being to power the transformation.

"C-chara?" I asked, automatically assuming the worst, tearing up more.

"Don't worry, Rara." Frisk said, holding Chara. "She's just recovering from using as much energy as she did. She'll be fine."

"O-oh… we're going home now." I told her, light wrapping around us as I teleported us home.

 **{POV:?}**

I woke up with a massive pain in my head, groaned as I closely opened my eyes. Looking around, I realised I couldn't remember anything.

"Well… this sucks." I said, looking down at myself and noticing I seemed to be just bone under my black t shirt and grey shorts, black socks and shoes covering my skeletal feet.

"Well" someone said, coming up to me. "It seems a skeleton has wandered into here."

"Hello there." I said, looking up at the person and blinking.

"Good bye." the person said, pulling out a gun at me.

I widened my sockets fearfully, backing up into the wall and sobbing, scared for my life.

Suddenly, the person was knocked away by another, nicer seeming person.

Deciding to take my chances with the newer person, I scrambled behind them, clutching onto their pant leg fearfully.

"Hmm?" the person, a woman, said, looking down at me. "Yes?"

"T-thank y-you for saving me." I mumbled timidly, shooting a glance at the man and noticing he was getting up. "B-but I-i think we should get out of here soon."

"Agreed." she said, nodding.

"U-um, m-mind carrying me, I-i'm not u-used to… this, yet." I asked her timidly, blushing a little.

"Sure." she said, picking me up.

She took me back to her place, setting me down at her table.

I looked around, noticing it seemed to be a small apartment that was fairly nice. "You have a nice place, miss." I told her timidly, wandering around.

"Thank you." she said. "It's small, but I like it."

"S-so, what n-now, I don't r-really remember anything." I admitted to her, looking at the floor.

"Not sure." she said. "It's up to you."

"W-well… I d-don't have a-anywhere e-else to g-go, and I d-don't really k-know how to defend m-myself, s-so can I stay here?" I asked, blushing a little and scuffing my shoe on the floor.

"Sure." she said, smiling. "Help yourself."

"T-thank you, miss, w-what's your name?" I asked, looking up at her and smiling, slightly surprised at how nice she's being.

"Tracy." The woman said, pointing to herself.

"N-nice to m-meet y-you, Tracy." I told her, smiling. "I'm… I'm… I d-don't remember." I continued, tears welling up in my eyes as I sobbed, realising I knew _nothing_ about myself.

"Oh, don't cry." Tracy said, rubbing my skull.

"I-i can't r-remember _a-anything_ , I c-can't." I mumbled as I sobbed into her jeans, not being very tall.

"It's okay." Tracy said, hugging me.

I just hugged her back, my arms not quite able to wrap around her due to how small I am, sobbing for a little while.

"T-thank you again, Tracy." I mumbled into her shirt, her having kneeled down to hug me.

"You're welcome." Tracy said, rubbing me.

Suddenly, there were loud knocks on the door.

"Who's that?" I asked, a scared tone entering my voice.

"You don't want to find out." Tracy said, picking me up and hiding me in her closet.

"O-okay." I whispered, scared, burying myself as far back into the closet as I could, her running to the door to answer it.

Suddenly, a loud argument sounded. It was loud enough that I could hear it from where I was hiding. Eventually, Tracy managed to get whoever it was to leave, her coming and finding me soon after.

When she found me, I was huddled into the back of the closet, shaking, scared out of my skull.

"You okay?" she asked.

"I-i was a-afraid whoever that w-was was gonna h-hurt you, t-then find the s-skeleton in your closet." I told her, before blinking at the pun I made.

"Don't worry, kid." Tracy said, picking me up. She snickered a little at my pun before setting me down on her couch.

"T-that p-pun was tear-able." I said, snickering a little myself.

Tracy snickered again, this time flicking me lightly where my nose would have been.

"O-okay, I'll stop tickling your funny bone." I told her, snickering with a grin.

Tracy flicked me again, grinning.

I giggled at this, beaming up at her, earlier scare forgotten.

"You're funny." Tracy said, smiling down at me and hugging me.

"You're nice." I said back, hugging her.

"Why thank you.' she said, smiling.

"Do you think there will be any more problems with people attacking me?" I asked her, tilting my skull.

"I doubt it." Tracy said. "I don't think they're the persistent types."

"I mean if I go outside, I don't think I could just stay in here forever." I told her, frowning in worry.

"Oh, they'll attack you.' Tracy said. "But, I don't think they'll attack here again."

"Then I either need to learn how to defend myself, o-" I started, only to be interrupted by the door being broken down.

"Hand over the skeleton." the people that broke down the door said. "And you won't get hurt."

I yelped in fear, hugging Tracy tighter and burying my face in her shirt.

"How about no." Tracy said, wrapping her arms around me protectively.

"Five seconds." the leader said.

"P-please don't let them hurt me." I whimpered in fright, making myself closer to her.

"Don't worry kid." Tracy said, holding me tighter. "I won't."

The beings moved closer, causing me to tremble even more. One of them pulled out a gun, shooting Tracy in the arm.

"TRACY!" I shouted, sockets widening as she passed out from the pain. " **YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT** **!** " I exclaimed, eyes narrowing in rage, both of them flashing multiple colors as I instinctively thrust my left arm to the side, making the gathered beings go flying into a wall.

" **You better be ready for a bad time**." I said to the beings before me, eyes ablaze, thrusting my hand forward and making them all go outside and into the parking lot, strangely fitting music starting to play. [A/N I suggest putting megalovania on now, just google undertale megalovania and you'll find it].

I walked outside, faux calm in my anger, levitating myself down and into the parking lot with the gathered beings. Snapping, bones appeared around me, before flying towards the gathered beings. The ones that managed to get up dodged, the rest getting impaled by the bones I made in my anger.

One of them shot a bullet at me, only for me to slide out of the bullets path. " **What, did you think I was gonna stand there and take it**?" I asked, eye flashing again as I lifted them, thrusting my hand in random directions and making them all crash into cars, lights, the ground, anything I could.

" **Come on, you're not even trying, where's that ferocity like before**?" I taunted, my energy seemingly limitless as I felt a strange energy inside of me, making some strange dark grey skulls appear beside me and shoot beams from their mouths, both eyes flashing as they did, the beams being a mixture multiple colors.

" **You should just give up, but I would probably continue anyway**." I commented as I snapped my fingers again, somehow impaling the remaining humans with bones out of the ground, none of them having had the chance to dodge, the music ending.

"Woah, kid." came a voice from behind me. "Let's hold off on the stabbing for now."

Looking behind me, I noticed another skeleton, a flash of familiarity running through my skull before I shook it, deciding to worry about it later.

"I don't have time for this." I muttered, levitating myself back to Tracys room, running over to her.

"Hold it, kid." The other skeleton said, teleporting after me. "You and i need 'ta have a chat."

"Not now." I replied, kneeling next to Tracy and ripping my left sleeve off, wrapping it around the bullet wound in her arm.

"What happened to her?" The skeleton asked.

"Those 'people' shot her for protecting me." I told him, shaking her, trying to get her to wake up, worry on my skeletal face.

"Huh." the other skeleton said, thinking. "Some people…"

"Can you get her to the hospital, since you seem to be able to teleport, I'm not really sure what I'm doing, most of that outside was pure rage and instinct." I asked the skeleton, a pleading look crossing my skeletal face.

"Sure, kid.' The skeleton said, nodding as he picked Tracy up and teleported away, returning a few minutes later.

When he returned, I was sitting on the couch, knees tucking in towards my ribs and my arms wrapped around them, my skull resting on my kneecaps.

"You okay, kid?" the skeleton asked, sitting down next to me.

I shook my head, spectral tears visibly running down my face, him being able to see them now that he was next to me.

"Don't worry, kid." The skeleton said, putting an arm around me. "She'll be fine."

"T-thanks… what's your name?" I asked, turning to him with a sniffle.

"Name's Sans." the other skeleton said, grinning. "What about you?"

"I dunno, can't remember." I told him, sobbing a little.

"Well" Sans said, thinking. "How about Indiana? Or, if you want, we could call you Indie?"

"Indie sounds nice." I told him, nodding.

"Good." Sans said. "So, what should we do while we wait for your friend to recover?"

"I was just gonna wait here and hope that I wouldn't get killed while she's away." I confessed to him, frowning.

"Well" Sans said. "Let's head to my favorite restaurant."

"Okay." I said, wiping away my tears.

Sans took my hand and we teleported to some restaurant named 'Grillby's'.

"T-this p-place seems nice." I told the taller skeleton, stuttering slightly, nervous, holding onto the back of his jacket a bit in fright as we entered, not used to other beings in general.

"Yeh." Sans said, grinning. "It's my usual place."

Everyone said hi and asked my name.

"H-hi, I-i'm I-indie." I said, barely audible to the monsters there, my nervousness making my voice quiet and soft.

Everyone went back to eating normally after introducing themselves. Sans and I went up to the barstools, where the owner asked us for our orders.

"A b-burger, please." I told the flame monster.

The monster nodded, heading into the kitchen.

"W-why didn't he ask for your order?" I asked the taller skeleton, looking up slightly at him.

"He already knows my order." Sans said, grinning. "One of the perks of being a regular customer."

"Oh, okay… well, since everyone seems to know you, I guess you don't get bonely, do you?" I asked, a hidden smirk on my skeletal face at my pun.

Sans simply looked at me for a second before snickering, which escalated to laughter.

"You're alright, kid.' He said, putting his hand on my shoulder.

I beamed up at him at the praise, kicking my feet as we waited for our food. "Thanks, sans, tibia honest, I think you're sansational." I told him, my smile widening as I kept making puns.

Sans began to laugh harder as our food emerged with the owner.

"Am I tickling your funny bone?" I asked him, grin practically half of my face at this point.

"Nah, kid." Sans said. "You're just hilarious tibia honest."

"So you're saying I'm humerus." I responded, chuckling at his pun.

"Yeh, kid." Sans said, chuckling.

"Pass the ketchup?" I asked him, nervousness gone.

Sans passed the ketchup, a goat like monster entering behind us.

"Sans." she said, crossing her arms behind the skeleton. "You were supposed to be checking out that skeleton that's been attacking those humans."

I froze momentarily at this, before nonchalantly continuing with my burger, quickly ketchuping it and starting to eat it.

"Oh, who's this?" The goat monster asked, looking at me.

"H-hi, I'm Indie." I told the goat nervously after swallowing, not turning around as I took another bite.

"Oh, hello, Indie." The monster said. "I'm Toriel."

I swallowed the last of the burger, shooting Sans a nervous glance. "N-nice to meet you." I said.

"Nice to meet you as we-" Toriel said, something clicking in her head.

"Something tells me I won't like what comes next." I mumbled, only Sans able to hear.

"You" Toriel said, her tone getting angry. "You have given monsters a bad reputation. What do you have to say for yourself?"

I tried to respond, but she made me so scared that I was silent, not able to form words.

"Well?" Toriel asked, crossing her arms.

I shot Sans a scared look, nervously twitching in my seat, silently pleading him with my eyes to help out here.

"Hold, it Tori." Sans said, holding an arm in front of me.

"Why?" Toriel said.

"Cause." Sans said. "Kid's got a reason for it."

"And, what is that?" Toriel asked me.

Composing myself a little, I managed to reply. "T-the h-humans t-t-hat I a-a-attacked w-w-were g-g-g-onna k-kill me a-a-and a h-human f-friend o-f mine j-just for k-keeping m-me at h-her apartment." I stuttered out, still scared.

"So" Toriel said. "You were just protecting a friend of yours. My apologies then. It's just we've just moved to the surface and we really don't need another war."

"I-it s-seems some h-humans do, I d-don't have m-many memories, and w-when I f-first woke up, one a-almost shot me." I told her, shaking at the memory.

"Oh, you poor thing." Toriel said, hugging me. "I'm so sorry you had to experience that."

"T-thanks, I guess." I mumbled, just letting her hug me.

"You're welcome." she said.

"Well, now that that's over" Sans said. "Let's eat."

"That was seemingly random." I said, sighing in relief when she left. "She's scary."

"You should meet her kids." Sans said, shrugging.

"How about I don't, and we say I did?" I suggested, shivering in fright.

"Don't worry, they're nice." Sans said, chuckling. "Well, unless you take Chara's chocolate. Then she's Satan."

"Avoid chocolate like the plauge, got it." I told him, nodding.

"Smart kid." Sans said, laughing. Suddenly, the door opened and a ton of monsters and three human looking individuals appeared.

"So, is this a speak of the devil kinda moment, or is that just a feeling I have in my bones?" I asked Sans, smiling.

"Depends." Sans said. "You got chocolate?"

"I don't feel like I should answer that question." I said, eyes shifting back and forth.

"If the answer's yes." Sans said, grinning. "Then it is a speak of the DEVIL moment."

"I'm boned, aren't I?" I asked him, a fearful look on my face.

"If she doesn't smell your fear or chocolate, you're fine." Sans said.

"Did someone say chocolate?" one of the girls, presumably Chara, asked, teleporting over to Sans.

"N-no, no chocolate here." I told her, fear on my face.

"You better hope not." Chara said, a mischievous, yet deadly serious grin on her face as she put an arm around me. "Cause it's not wise to lie to me when it comes to chocolate."

I eeped in fear, trying to make myself look as small as possible, a terrified look on my face, actually tearing up in fright.

"Chara" another girl said, coming up to Chara. "Don't terrorize the kid. That's not nice."

"Ah, calm down Frisk." Chara said. "We were having a nice conversation."

"Chara" Frisk said, crossing her arms. "the last 'nice conversation' you had was when you were unconscious after going SSJ3."

I slipped out from Charas arm, getting behind Frisk and holding onto the back of her clothes like my life depended on it, and it actually might of.

"Oh, what's wrong?" Frisk asked me. "Did Chara scare you?"

I nodded, to scared to speak right now.

"Chara" Frisk said. "You should try to be nicer."

"I am nice." Chara said, grinning. "Nice and badass."

I started to slowly back up, deciding to remove myself from the situation before it got any worse.

"Hold it, you." Chara said, holding out her hand, a wall of dark magic blocking my way. "I smell chocolate. You wouldn't happen to know where it is, would you?"

"D-d-don't hurt me." I muttered, tearing up as I backed away from the wall, scared out of my skull, while also trying to stay out of Charas reach.

"Do you have chocolate?" Chara asked, her hair flashing yellow for a brief second, her eyes flashing purple. "I can smell it you know."

"P-p-please don't hurt me." I whimpered, tears starting to run down down my face in fear, close to having a panic attack, starting to curl in on myself, shaking in fright.

"Ah, calm down." Chara said, laughing as she rubbed my skull. "I'm not gonna hurt ya. I'm kidding. I'm not going to hurt you over a chocolate bar."

"F-for s-some reason I h-highly d-doubt that." I said, going around er and hiding behind Frisk and Sans, him having got up at some point.

"Yeah." Chara said, grinning. "You're right. But, you're just a kid, so you get off easy this time."

I was about to sigh in relief, but the chocolate I had decided now would be a wonderful time to fall out of my pockets, revealing a bunch of random candy bars of various different types.

If I could have moved, I would have. Chara dove for the chocolate, devouring it like an animal.

"Chara!" Toriel shouted, the girl turning to face her, chocolate still on her face.

"Yeah?" she asked with her mouth full.

"Why are you stealing his candy?" Toriel asked.

"Cause." Chara said.

"T-that w-was f-for m-my f-f-friend t-t-that was s-s-shot." I told her, tearing up and sobbing.

Chara stopped, simply looking at me, apology in her eyes.

"Don't worry, kid." she said. "I'll get ya some better chocolate. More even."

I didn't hear her over my sobs, sitting down, tears running down my face as I continued to sob.

Frisk came over and hugged me, rubbing me to make me feel better.

This would have worked if I had more than a faint sense of familiarity from her, me sobbing _louder_ instead.

"You gotta lot of nerve, kid." Sans said, his eye starting to glow.

"Shove it, Sans." Chara said, growling.

I managed to hear the start of their conversation, and I felt something in me react, seemingly sapping power from Chara, though I didn't know this, still sobbing.

"Kid" Sans said, standing up. "You're about to have a bad time."

"Bring it on, bonehead." Chara growled.

"Stop it, you two." Toriel said, stepping in between them.

I felt whatever it was in me react again, a light flashing as me, Sans, and Chara vanished and appeared in some sort of hall.

"Oh?" Chara asked, her and Sans said, looking around. "Fitting."

"W-where a-are we n-n-now?" I asked, scared, moving off to the side as I continued sobbing.

"Judgement Hall.' Chara said, grinning. "The place where gods and demons fight to the death."

"Uhh, noo?" Sans said. "It's just where the Asgore's place connects to his throne room."

I hid behind a pillar, continuing to sob, not wanting to watch them fight.

Chara and Sans rushed at each other, firing their respective magics at each other. Sans impaled Chara three times with bones, Chara more pissed off than hurt. Chara grinned, snapping her fingers, but nothing happening.

"What the hell?!" she exclaimed. "What's up with my magic?!"

"Well, kid." Sans said, grinning. "Seems you lose."

"No." Chara said, rushing forward. "I still have one trick up my sleeve! Taste this."

Chara's hair turned blonde for a second, but nothing beyond that.

"What the hell?!" she exclaimed again. "Even my Super Saiyan doesn't work!"

"Karma's a bitch, aint it?" Sans asked, grinning.

I peeked out from behind the pillar, still sobbing, wanting to see what the screaming was about.

Chara noticed me, moving with speed I didn't expect and grabbed me, simply holding me, but her expression was threatening.

I eeped in surprise, struggling, sobbing in fright.

"So" Sans said. WE're playing with hostages now?"

"Yeah." Chara said. "You do anything to me, he'll feel it too."

I started sobbing harder, scared, looking at Sans with a pleading look on my face.

"Don't worry, kid." Chara said, her voice silent, but only I could hear her. "You won't get hurt. Two reasons: he's not gonna do anything with you here, and I'm fast enough to dodge whatever he throws at me."

Suddenly a bone struck Chara in the arm. It'd have hit me too if she hadn't moved. She was right about her speed.

Chara looked at me conflicted, debating something. She then discreetly dug her finger under my rib, something that really hurt.

I cried out in pain, tears and sobs increasing, in intense pain.

"Chara!" Frisk shouted, her and the other human girl appearing. "What are you doing?!"

"Nothing." Chara said, removing her finger, the pain almost instantaneously disappearing.

"What's going on here?" Frisk asked, looking at Sans.

"Settled a disagreement." Sans said, shrugging. "I think we're done now."

I went limp, the day having been to much for me, not fainting, just not being responsive at all.

"What happened to him?" Frisk asked, worried. Chara shrugged, not knowing.

"Is he okay?" Rara asked, looking worried as well, shooting a glare at Chara.

"I didn't do anything permanent." Chara said. "Just made him feel a little pain."

"Well considering he appears to have passed out, I don't think it was 'a little pain' to him." Rara said, glaring.

"Kid's had a long day.' Chara said.

"Seems you kids have him covered.' Sans said, grinning. "I'm headin' back to Grilby's. Later."

"Wow, he just shrugged of one of his own kind being badly hurt, what is this, like the fourth skeleton we've seen?" Rara asked.

"He's used to it.' Chara said. "And yeah."

"Should we get him into a bed?" Rara continued, looking at the small skeleton worriedly.

"Yeah." Chara said, nodding. "No point in carrying him around all day."

"Let's go then." Rara said, teleporting the group to their home.

* * *

"Oh my god!" Toriel said, gasping as she saw me. "What happened to him?"

"Chara did something." Rara said immediately, glaring at her.

"Nothing much." Chara said. "It was Sans' fault anyway."

"How was you holding him hostage and shoving your finger in his rib Sans' fault?" Rara asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't shove it in." Chara said, growling. "I put it in carefully and moved it around, which causes a skeleton pain."

"He. Is. A. CHILD." Rara exclaimed, gesturing to me. "You shouldn't of done _anything_ to him."

"Oh, fine." Chara said, sighing. "Look, my magic failed and I couldn't think of anything else. Plus, I had no intentions of hurting him. Doing that only causes pain for the instant I do it, no longer."

"Tell that to the unresponsive skeleton." Rara growled out, pointing to me in bed.

"He's just exhausted." Chara said. "Kid's clearly had a long day. He'll be fine after he rests. Which reminds me, I need to grab some chocolate."

"For him?" Rara said, not really a question.

"Of course." Chara said. "I told him I'd get him some."

"Good, I'll come with you so you don't eat any of it." Rara told her, walking next to her, them leaving the room.

* * *

A few hours later, my sockets regained the pinpricks of light in them, me slowly sitting up and looking around, confused as to where I was.

"Morning.' Chara said, checking out a scar of hers in the mirror by the bed.

I eeped in fear, scooting away from her, trembling, covering myself in the blanket.

"What's up, kid?" Chara asked. "Never seen a scar before?"

I didn't respond to her, to scared to, curling into a ball and shaking in fear under the blankets.

"What's up?" Chara asked, sitting next to me. "Had a nightmare?"

This only caused me to shake more, small sobs escaping me as I closed my sockets, just wanting her to _go away_.

"HEy" Chara said, putting an arm around me. "I'm sorry I did that stuff to ya. In all honesty and just between you and me, I was almost as scared as you were, considering I had no magic."

I just continued to shiver in fright, though my sobs did lessen, not quite sobbing, squirming in her hold.

Chara then slipped something under the covers, me picking it up.

"I promised ya I'd get this." she said, still sitting next to me.

I opened a socket, looking down at it and seeing it was chocolate, my sobs stopping, but me still trembling in fear, traumatised from earlier.

"I'm gonna grab food." Chara said, starting to walk out. "I'll be back."

When she was at the door, I managed to get control of myself enough to say one thing. "T-thank y-y-you." I said, peeking out from under the covers.

"You're welcome kid." Chara said, closing the door behind her, but not before shooting me a grin.

Suddenly, a little after Chara had left, a tall skeleton walked into the room, carrying a large plate of...spaghetti?

"HELLO, TINY SKELETON!" the tall skeleton said, grinning. "HOW ARE YOU THIS MORNING? I'VE BROUGHT YOU SOME SPAGHETTI."

"I-i'm f-fine, and t-thanks." I said, coming out of the covers and sitting up nervously.

"GOOD!" the skeleton said, setting the plate in front of me. "ENJOY THE SPAGHETTI!"

"T-this i-is great." I told the tall skeleton, blinking in surprise after having taken a bite.

The tall skeleton almost broke his jaw with the width of his grin. He struck a daydream pose and walked out of the room.

I had a confused look on my face when he left, not really sure what just happened, before I shrugged, eating the rest of my food.

"Hey, Indie." Frisk said, walking into the room. "How are you?"

"H-hi F-frisk, I-i'm d-doing b-b-better than e-earlier." I told her, swallowing the last bit of food.

"That's good." Frisk said, smiling.

"H-h-how are y-you?" I asked her nervously.

"Good." Frisk said. "So, Chara managed to get the chocolate and not eat it."

"Y-yeah… I d-don't think I'll be a-able to b-be in a r-r-room with h-her for a while." I admitted to her.

"Oh, don't worry." Frisk said, smiling. "She's harmless if she doesn't have a reason to hurt someone. And, don't worry, she always a good reason that doesn't involve her being a bully."

"I-i k-know… b-b-but s-she r-r-really scare m-me earlier, I-i j-just d-don't t-think I _can_." I said, frowning.

"Well" Frisk said. "If you want I can stay with you. She's really sorry she did that."

"S-s-she j-j-just s-scared and h-hurt me s-so bad…" I muttered, curling in on myself.

"I know." Frisk said, hugging me. "And, I know she's sorry."

I stiffened at this, surprised, before I hugged her back, letting out some tears but not sobbing.

"It's okay." Frisk said. "I'll be right here."

"T-thanks, i-it's just I've b-been conscious for _a day_ a-a-and a-a-lready so much h-h-has happened." I told her, tears flowing freely.

"Don't worry." Frisk said, rubbing me. "I'll be here and Rara and Chara'll be here too. We'll be where you need us."

"T-thank you." I said, breaking the hug and leaning back, wiping my face clean of tears. "I-i wish I k-knew how my f-friend that was shot is doing."

"Oh" Frisk said, remembering. "Chara mentioned something about her being conscious now. If you want, we could go see her."

"Y-yes please!" I exclaimed, suddenly excited, grabbing the chocolate and putting it in my pocket.

"Okay." Frisk said. "I'll get Chara and Rara and we can go."

* * *

We entered the hospital with tracy in it, it unfortunately being back in the city that seemed to dislike monsters with a passion, me wearing long black sweatpants and a black hoodie to cover my face so we weren't attacked on the way.

"C-can o-one of you h-h-handle asking w-w-what r-r-room she's in, I d-d-don't wanna risk being discovered." I asked, hands in my hoodies pockets.

"Sure.' Frisk said. "Chara, can you handle it?"

"Yeah.' Chara said. "My magic's sorta stronger now, so I can bitchslap anyone here."

Chara walked up to the desk, leaning on it.

"I'm lookin' for a Tracy." Chara said. "An I don't take no or i don't know for an answer."

"Room 213." The receptionist said, pointing.

"T-that was surprisingly easy." I commented as we walked to the room with Tracey in it,

"Chara's the type to get to the point and beat anyone up that doesn't give her information." Frisk said.

"I can tell." I deadpanned.

"Yep." Chara said, opening the door.

I ran inside, immediately going to Traceys side.

"Hey, kid." she said, putting an arm around me. "You're here. Who're your three friends?"

"I'm Chara." Chara said, pointing to herself. "That's Frisk and the cute one's Rara."

Rara blushed at this, lightly smacking Chara in the arm.

"Well, you seem nice." Tracy said, chuckling.

I shook her arm a little, taking the chocolate out of my pocket.

"Oh" Tracy asked, looking at it. "Is that for me?"

I smiled with a nod, pulling my hood down with one hand and handing her the chocolate with the other.

"Cool." Tracy said. "I love chocolate."

"Glad you like it." I told her, giving her a hug.

Suddenly, in through the door burst a bunch of people holding medical devices as weapons.

"Oh, come on!" I shouted, more annoyed than scared, before realising I still had a grip on… something in me, letting it go.

"Please leave." Frisk said, worry in her tone, but it wasn't for any of us.

"The skeleton comes with us." They said, pointing at me.

"Fine, if it'll get you to leave my friends alone." I said, sighing in irritation, not scared of the normal humans anymore, sending a subtle wink to Chara.

Chara sent me a subtle grin, her eyes flashing purple for the slightest second.

I followed the mob out of the hospital, them surprisingly not trying anything until we all got to the parking lot.

"Out of pure curiosity, what are you going to do after this?" I asked the mob, making sure to stand a couple feet away.

"We're separating you from your friends." The leader said. "We have plans for you, as well as for them."

"And those plans would be…?" I ask

"We plan to kill you." The leader said. "But, first, we plan to teach you a very painful lesson about why you and people who are friends with you shouldn't exist."


	6. Chapter 6

I gasped in surprise at this, before my eye sockets narrowed in anger. " **I'll give you one chance, since I'm feeling nice to not do that and run, otherwise,** _ **YOUR GONNA HAVE A REALLY BAD TIME**_." I threatened the humans, eyes flashing with color.

They all looked at me with anger, honestly surprised that a little skeleton dare threaten the 'vastly superior' humans.

One of them threw a knife at me, which cut part of my face.

"" **HUh…** " I said, feeling weak all of a sudden, looking at myself and seeing that I appeared to be melting slowly. " **Guess I'm a glass cannon.** "

* * *

 **(POV SWITCH, RARA)**

"You guys got three seconds to explain what you want with us.' Chara said, standing in front of Frisk, Tracy and I, several people in front of us, each with weapons.

I was standing next to Tracy, a little drained from universe hopping three people by myself.

"We plan to teach you" one of them said. "Why you shouldn't befriend monsters."

"Oh?" Chara asked, her eyes turning purple as she took a step closer to them. "Is that so?"

Seeing what was about to happen, I quickly form a barrier around the three of us, knowing there was no stopping Chara.

Chara's grin was one of pure evil as her hair lengthened and turned blonde and spiky. Her dark magic flared up as a yellow fire extended like an aura.

The people backed up, seeing the fury of the Super Saiyan.

"Is she…?" Tracy asked me, pointing at Chara. "Is she a Super Saiyan 3?"

"Yes, it's something R-raz gave her b-before h-he… went away." I told her, tearing up a little as I remembered why we were distracting ourselves.

"Raz?" Tracy asked. "Is he a friend of yours? You seem like you have an emotional attachment to him."

I didn't respond, just standing there with tears in my eyes, a distant look on my face.

"Oh" Tracy said, realizing. "I'm sorry."

Tracy wrapped her arms around me, as did Frisk. I didn't notice much, the distant look still in my eyes as I seemed to be looking towards Chara, who was still walking towards the people, her power insane.

The people took fearful swings on Chara, who caught fists and broke them. She punched two in the face, leaving four left. One she kicked and the other three she smashed their heads together.

Chara turned back to us, a grin on her face. She then noticed me, looking despondant.

"Hey." she said, dropping her transformation and walking over to me, taking my chin in her two fingers and looked straight into my eyes. "What's up with you?"

I was still unresponsive, the look in my eyes telling her all that she needed to know.

"Hey" Chara said, taking me into a hug. "Don't be sad. It's okay. Don't be sad."

I finally responded, hugging her back and sobbing into her shirt.

"Hush, Rara." Chara said softly. "I know he's gone, but he wouldn't want you to be sad."

Suddenly, Chara turned her head toward the door.

"Indie." was the word that escaped her lips.

She picked me up, holding me tight as she and Frisk ran out, Tracy getting out of her bed, following us.

* * *

(POV CHANGE AGAIN, BACK TO INDIE)

I was panting in pain, holding the cut in my skeletal face as I looked at the humans slowly approaching me.

Suddenly, Chara holding Rara, Frisk, and Tracy came out of the building.

"What happened?" Chara asked.

" **I… will not die this way, not today.** " I muttered, noticing them come out, but unable to hear them. " **I will bring these vile humans for JUSTICE, they do not deserve KINDNESS, my PERSEVERANCE will allow me to stay alive, they will not break my INTEGRITY, nor cower my BRAVERY, if I must, I will have PATIENCE… and they shall fall before my DETERMINATION**!" I exclaimed, eye flashing the color of each trait I named as I said it, colored larger than normal monster SOULs appearing in front of me as I did so, slowly rotating a normal BOSS monster SOUL, my monster SOUL.

"What the hell?" Chara and the people said.

Music started playing, it being familiar to Frisk and Chara as my body glowed, restoring itself and growing a little, seemingly aging a few years. I glared at the humans in front of me cowering in fear, snapping my fingers and making my blasters appear, though they were twice my new size, bigger than before, blasting multi-colored beams at the fools ahead of me.

"Woah." Chara said, shocked. The poeople were shocked, but they couldn't speak out of minor fear.

The blast hit the people, demolishing the ones in the front and knocking them all back, launching them and sending them crashing into cars or rolling on the asphalt. My eyes flashed again, my lifting a hand, causing the humans to be lifted as well, firing bones at them and impaling them, before crashing them to the ground, making the bones go in further, before I summoned bones to appear from the ground, re-impaling them all.

"Well, kid." came the voice of Sans. "You've sure done a job on these guys."

Blinded by my own rage, I turned and launched summoned a blast at the still taller then me skeleton, not even able to recognize friend from foe at this point.

He blocked the blast with one of his own, confused.

I growled in annoyance at this, summoning more blasters and firing them at the skeleton, though they seemed poorly aimed.

Suddenly, the blasts were blocked by another blaster, this one from a different skeleton.

I turned to glare at the new arrival, eyes flowing with energy as my power increased.

This other skeleton summoned seven hands, each a color of a SOUL. Chara put Rara down and stepped up, going SSJ3.

I growled at all my sudden enemies, snapping my skeletal fingers, many giant blasters appearing and blasting at them.

"So." Chara said to me. "You're going to fight us?"

Her only response was another growl, my glowing eyes looking hazy, unfocused, like I wasn't all there. As I summoned some extra strong bones and launched them.

Chara kicked them out of the way, Sans making a cage of light blue bones around me and the other skeleton making a bubble around me with his green hand.

This only seemed to get me madder, me launching various attacks at the barriers… only for nothing to happen, something seemingly stopping me from affecting them at my full strength, only able to use roughly zero point zero zero one percent.

"What's going on?" Chara asked. "He was essentially going to kill us if we didn't fight back and now he can't use any of his power."

"It would seem he's throwing a tantrum" the other skeleton said. "Not trying to kill us."

"How would you know?" Chara asked.

"I've had an apprentice." the skeleton said. "That's kind of like a child."

I eventually started to run out of energy, the blast slowly getting smaller and smaller as I looked more and more tired.

"He's weakening." Chara said. "Should we release the shields?"

"Let's try." the skeleton said, he and Sans releasing the fields.

I glared weakly at them, anger mostly spent, a tiny, barely the size of my head, blaster appearing before firing, it only going a few feet before my sockets went dark, me passing out from magic exertion, falling face forward.

Chara moved forward and caught me, bringing me over to Tracy. Tracy looked down and noticed that I had a scar over my left eye, it going horizontal from the middle of my skeletal face to the side of my skull.

"Oh, Indie." she said, stroking it gently with her fingers.

My eyes regained their white pinpricks, the light dim as I slowly woke up. "T-t-tracy?" I mumbled confusedly.

"Hey, kid." Tracy said, hugging me tightly. "It's great you're okay."

"Wuh happened?" I asked her, not remembering my little episode except for little interesting bits.

"You just blacked out." Tracy said, not telling me. "But, you're okay now."

"Why are you rubbing my face, it feels funny." I told her, though I didn't look like I minded.

"You've got a scar." Tracy said, looking at it.

"...Does it look cool?" I asked after a bit of silence, not disturbed by the random scar on my face.

"Yeah." Tracy said, nodding. "Very."

"Good, I wouldn't want to look like a bonehead now would I?" I faux asked, a grin forming.

"No, you wouldn't." Tracy said, a grin forming on her own face.

I gave her a sudden hug, burying my face into her shirt and smiling.

She smiled back, holding me tighter.

"You're pretty tough kid." Chara said, having dispelled her transformation, her tail swishing back and forth.

"And now I have a scar to prove it." I said, getting out of the hug and turning toward the group as a whole.

"It seems you have potential." the other skeleton said, moving up to us. "I would like to train you. You do not have to leave your friend if you do not wish to."

"I could probably use training, the one time I remember using magic is when I was angry, and that was instinct." I told the extremely tall skeleton, looking up at him.

"Good." he said, nodding. "I'll see you in a week. That'll give you some time with your friend."

"Okay, thank you." I said, smiling, going back to hugging Tracy.

* * *

I arrived at where he said to meet for training, it being a large clearing with seemingly nothing in it.

"Welcome" came the voice from somewhere around me.

"W-where are you?" I asked, slightly scared, looking around cautiously.

"Find me." the voice said.

I got a DETERMINED look on my face, looking around and scanning the area for the other skeleton monster.

However, I couldn't find him. I looked around, confused.

Feeling something coming from behind, I quickly dodged out of the way and turned to see the taller skeleton a few feet away, a bone in the ground where I was.

"You're slow." he said, smiling.

"I still managed to dodge it." I said from the ground, standing up and brushing the grass off my pants.

"But, you didn't find me." he said.

I crossed my arms and pouted at this, grumbling.

He chuckled, crossing his own arms.

"This'll take a while, won't it?" I asked as I looked up at him.

"Depends." he said.

I sighed, taking this as a yes, noticing he'd vanished.

* * *

I grinned down at Gaster a month later, my training complete, having finally beaten the older skeleton monster because I absorbed my lessons like a sponge.

"F-finally, b-beat you." I said with, panting in exhaustion.

"Congratulations." Gaster said, smiling in pride.

"I am bone tired." I told him, lying down next to him.

"Well then" Gaster said, nodding. "Have a rest. You've earned it."

I simply nodded, eyes going dark as I went to sleep, sockets closed.

Gaster picked up his phone, dialing a number.

"Sans." he said. "I need you to take Indie back to Tracy's."

He hung up his phone, looking at me with a smile.

* * *

"Hey, Indie." Frisk said, shaking me awake. "Wanna go on an adventure with us?"

"What kinda adventure?" I asked, an excited look crossing my skeletal face as I processed her words.

"We're gonna go universe hopping." Chara said, grinning.

"Cool, where we going?" I asked them, sitting up, only to blush when I realised I was still in my skeleton themed pajamas.

"Not sure.' Rara said, shrugging. "You pick."

"I don't know enough games to really pick, the last month has been like, all training for me." I told them, hoping no-one noticed my blush or pjs.

"Hmm." Chara said, thinking. "We could go to the walking dead games. You'd fit right in if you lost the blush and changed out of those pjs."

This caused me to blush more, slowly starting to cover myself with my blanket.

"Nope!" Chara said, yanking my covers off. "No more sleeping!"

Chara (and everyone else) took one look at the full scope of my pjs. Chara stifled a laughter for about ten seconds and then burst out laughing.

My face erupted in the colors in my magic, the skeleton version of a blush, me quickly covering my face as if it would help anything.

"You're wearing a onesie!" Chara laughed.

"He's five, remember?" Frisk said, nudging Chara.

"And?" Chara asked, looking at Frisk.

Frisk rolled her eyes, Chara not getting it.

"Little kids usually wear onesies ms heart pajamas." Rara said, smacking her in the back of the head.

"You're one to talk, pony pjs." Chara countered, catching Rara in a gentle headlock.

"I'm ten, I get away with it onesie wearing twelve year old." Rara shot back, grinning in the headlock.

"At least mine are black and badass." Chara said. "Yours are pink."

"Doesn't change the fact it's a onesie~" Rara sing songed, me letting out a childish giggle at their exchange.

"Well" Chara said, trying to think of something to say. "Toriel made them and it would be rude not to at least wear them."

"Plus" Chara said, leaning down to whisper to Rara. "They're really damn soft."

"Okay lovebirds, we got an adventure to go on don't we?" I said, interrupting their moment, a grin on my face.

Both Chara and Rara turned red, freezing in place.

Me and Frisk both erupted into laughter at this, grins on our faces.

"W-well" Chara said, stuttering and then sticking out her tongue. "At least we got dates."

"Oh really?" Frisk said, her tone joking. "Well, Indie, wanna show 'em up?"

"Sure, how?" I asked, beaming up at her with an innocent look on my face.

"Let's double date." Frisk said, sly grin on her face.

"Okay." I said, nodding in agreement, before motioning Chara and Rara out of the room.

The two of them left, leaving me and Frisk alone.

I started to get out of my onesie, not minding that Frisk was still there.

"Uh, Indie." Frisk said, getting a little flustered.

"Yeah?" I asked, turning to her, my five year old skeleton bodies mind not knowing why she was flustered.

"I-I know you're a little kid" Frisk said, turning red. "B-but, you can't be doing that."

"Why?" I asked her, child-like confusing crossing my face as I held the onsie up from the waist up, having gotten out of the top half.

"B-because" Frisk said, turning even redder.

"That's not a reason." I said, a childish suspicious look on my face, it looking more cute than anything.

"J-j" Frisk said, trying to think of how to explain it to me without it being weird.

"If it really bothers you that much, just wait outside with Chara and Rara." I told her, rolling my eyes.

"O-okay." Frisk said, deep red as she walked out. Chara noticed, a smile breaking out.

"Enjoying the view?" She said, a sly grin on her face.

"Sh-shut up!" Frisk said, covering her face with her hands.

Rara giggled at this, only adding to Frisks embarrassment.

I rolled my eyes again, hearing their interaction through the slightly open door, putting my onesie into the hamper as I looked for something to wear. Eventually I found some grey sweatpants, underwear, and a dark grey t-shirt to wear, going to my closet and picking out a light grey hoodie and putting that on as well.

"Oh, come on, Frisk." Chara said, laughing. "You're the first of all of us to make it that far."

Rara giggled in agreement, standing next to Chara.

"Sh-shut up!" Frisk shouted.

"What's going on out here?" I asked as I came out of my room, hands in my hood pockets and having found some black combat boots to put on.

At this point, Chara and Rara had started singing 'Frisk and Indie sittin' in a tree...K-I-S-S-I-N-G.'

Me and Frisk both blushed at this, not looking at each other.

Chara and Rara laughed even harder, turning red themselves.

"C-can we just go on the date now so we can adventure?" I asked, getting inpatient.

"Yeah yeah." Chara said, rolling her eyes. "Let's go then."

* * *

The 'date' was the four of us having a picnic, and I actually let my guard down, figuring this would be it.

"See" Chara said, her arm around Rara. "This is how you have a date."

"Well" Frisk said, putting an arm around me and pulling me close.

I wasn't to bothered by this, though I chuckled when Rara blushed.

"Bet you can't do this better." Chara said, nuzzling Rara. Frisk started to nuzzle me as well.

I blushed at this, Rara redding a little, though she was used to it.

"Oh yeah?!" Frisk shouted, the competition clearly getting to her. She turned my head, closing the distance between her lips and where my lips would be if I had any.

Chara and Rara's jaws dropped, not having expected it. I blushed furiously, sockets wide, before I decided to press back against her lips, not having any of my own to return it.

Not one to be outdone, Chara grabbed Rara by the chin, closing the distance between their lips.

Rara blushed as she returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around Charas neck.

Frisk grew jealous, realizing that Chara and Rara were doing better than her, Chara actually on top of Rara now as they kissed.

Frisk escalated her game, using her tongue to prod my teeth. Out of surprise, I opened my teeth, her tongue forcing its way inside.

Having an idea of what she was going for, having asked Tracey when I saw something similar, I used my magic to make a red tongue of my own, wrapping it around hers.

Frisk was surprised, but didn't really show signs of dislike, not only continuing, but intensifying it.

Chara and Rara were gaping, surprised.

"Okay you two." Chara said. "You can make out after we get back from the next world we're going to."

We both seemed to snap out of it, me cutting off my magic and backing off with a blush as Frisk backed off, face red.

"Dayum." Chara said. "Seems the angel's not so innocent after all."

Frisk blushed a bit.

"C-can we just adventure now?" I asked, looking down, still blushing.

"Hey" Chara said, shrugging. "You were the two Frenching when we could have gone on an adventure."

Rara took this as her cue to warp us to the universe we were going to, me helping her by giving her some energy.

* * *

"Where are we?" I asked, us having appeared in what looks like a forest.

"No clue." Chara said. "Rara, any ideas?"

"Were in the walking game telltale verse, this is around where Lee and the cop crash in about five minutes." She told us, smiling.

"No fucking clue who that is." Chara said, putting her hands behind her head. "But, I'm sure I'll figure things out eventually."

"I know some about it.' Frisk said. "I can help explain."

* * *

One explanation, car crash, and healing of the man in the back later, (the cop was already dead), we were all just sitting near the police vehicle, though I made sure he couldn't tell I was a skeleton.

"This is a strange place." Chara said. "I've heard there's zombies here, but I haven't seen any."

"Please don't jinx us." I asked her, almost face palming, but holding myself back because it'd reveal my skeletal nature.

"I'd love to kick some zombie ass." Chara said, grinning.

"You shouldn't curse, little missy." Lee said. "It's impolite for someone like you."

"Call me 'little missy' again" Chara growled, her eyes flashing purple for a second. "And, I'll show you impolite. With my foot shoved straight up your ass."

But, Chara felt something. Something...off.

"Where's my magic?" she asked. "I can't feel it. Ki, magic, nothing."

"Me either." Frisk said. "My halo's not even reacting."

"I-i-i can't use anything either." Rara said, a scared tone in her voice.

"Really? cause I'm fine." I told them, my magic still there.

"Don't rub it in." Chara said. "Your magic's different than ours. Your magic is monster magic. We're humans with magic, so our magic is attuned to us differently. If our magic doesn't work here, we're pretty much defenseless."

"Thanks for blowing my secret in ten seconds, Chara." I said, face palming.

"Wait" Lee said, looking at me. "Magic? What is she talking about?"

"Well, I might as well show you." I said, sighing as I removed my hood, revealing my skeletal face, grinning. "Names Indie, nice to meet ya." I added, holding a hand out for him to shake.

"Y-you're a skeleton?" Lee asked.

"A magic skeleton." I told him, eyes flaming as I used my magic to levitate myself and do a flip before setting myself back down.

"Woah.' Lee said, impressed.

"Also, just a theory here, I don't exactly have flesh, so let me handle any undead we run into." I added, idly creating a bone and tossing it up and down.

"Plus, you're the only one with magic.' Chara muttered.

"That to." I agreed, smirking.

Chara rolled her eyes.

"Well, there are unfriendly undead about, so let's get outta the wood, shall we?" I suggested, idly picking up the shotgun and round that was on the ground and throwing both the now loaded gun to Lee. "Keep that, weapons will be sparse."

"Smart thinking." Lee said, nodding.

We walked out of the forest, Less leg healed with a little of my magic now that the secret was out, coming across the fence that lead to a certain other main characters house, me putting my hood up.

"Could be people on the other side, mind giving us a lift Lee?" I asked, turning to the tall human.

"Sure." Lee said, holding his hands out as if to boost us up.

I went first, landing with a grin as I looked around, hearing the others land behind me one by one.

"What's up?" Chara asked.

"I just feel like grinning." I told her, hands in my pockets as I shrugged, walking around the pool and to the tree house that was there. "I'm gonna check this out, you guys should see what's in the house."

"Okay.' Chara said. They began to explore the house.

I climbed up the ladder, ignoring the tea set at the bottom of the tree, and knocking on the tree house door before quickly putting my hands in my pocket again.

"Who is it?" a soft female voice came from the other side.

"Tibia." I said, a smirk on my face.

"Tibia who?" the girl asked.

"Tibia skeleton is a pretty cool thing." I responded, taking my hood off.

"That's funny." She said, laughing as she opened the door.

"Even better, I'm a _magic_ skeleton." I told her, smiling.

"Woah!" She said, amazed.

Suddenly, the rest of the group walked out to the treehouse, looking up at the girl.

"This is the rest of my group, let's go say hi." I suggested, going towards the latter.

"Okay." she said, nodding as she came down the ladder with me.

"Find anything good?" I asked the three, putting my hood back up and my hands in my hood pockets.

"Well" Lee said. "Clem, I need to talk to you."

"Okay." the girl, Clem, said, following him.

"Huh… well, let's check out the front yard, shall we?" I asked, turning to the three still there.

"Okay." they said, nodding.

We walked out front to see two guys trying to move cars, them turning around startled when the gate moved and made a sound, alerting them to our presense.

"What are you guys doing?" Chara asked.

"Holy shit!" one shouted, pointing at me. "Zombie!"

"Wrong type of undead there buddy, I'm a skeleton, names Indie." I said, smirk on my skeletal face.

"W-woah." the other said. "Cool."

At this point Lee and Clem joined us.

"Uh, not to worry you guys or anything, but we got more undead on the way, and they don't look to friendly." I warned, pointing at the 'walkers' approaching.

"We gotta go!" one of the new people shouted, running.

"Let's move this stuff so we can get our truck out of here." the other said, trying to move cars.

I casually walked over, lightly pushing the car and getting it out of the way, much to everyone's surprise.

"Showoff." Chara muttered, Frisk nodding in agreement.

"Just get in the truck." I said, rolling my eyes and hopping in the back.

"Whatever." Chara said as they all climbed into the truck.

* * *

"So, were at a farm now." I commented, not having a problem seeing in the dark.

"Shut up." Chara said, knocking me in the head at a strength that was between gentle and hard. "I'm trying to sleep."

"Watch it, if you make me dust, you can't get home." I reminded her, leaning against the barn door.

"Just shut the fuck up and let me sleep." Chara said, pushing me.

"Jerk." I mumbled with a little sob, walking over to where Frisk was still awake, lying down next to her.

"Hi, Indie." Frisk said, putting an arm around me.

"Why's Chara so mean?" I asked her, sobbing a little as I rubbed the spot where Chara hit me.

"She's tired." Frisk said. "She's cranky when she's tired. Normally, she's not mean to people as nice as you."

"Okay." I said, sending a little KINDNESS magic to the bruised bit of my skull, sighing in relief as the wound vanished, before I snuggled up to Frisk.

Frisk snuggled into me, leaning onto me. After a bit, we both fell asleep, sleeping soundly.

* * *

I yawned as I woke up, comfortable where I was and snuggling into Frisks hold, not wanting to wake up all the way yet.

Frisk yawned and pulled me closer, wrapping her legs around me.

I blushed a tiny bit at this, but didn't complain.

"Morning, lovebirds." Chara said, yawning as she walked past.

Frisk yawned and continued her snoring, curling into herself, yet still holding me.

I blushed more at this, burying my face into her chest to hide it.

Frisk seemed to enjoy it, even though she was asleep, because she sighed in contentment.

"Morning." a man said, coming to the door, looking in on us.

"Morning, I'd shake your hand, but I'm a little stuck." I said, voice mumbled because my face was in Frisks chest.

"I'll bet you enjoy that." Chara said, grinning as she walked past for a second time, carrying a sleeping Rara.

"I'm not exactly complaining." I told her with a cheeky grin, though she couldn't see it.

"Clearly." Chara said, grinning.

It was at this moment that Frisk woke up, blinking her eyes open. She looked down at me, blushing heavily, but not saying anything, sighing again and smiling.

"Wow.' Chara said, grinning. "I think I can tell what kind of girl you are."

Frisk stuck her tongue at Chara, resting her head on me.

I blushed at this, nuzzling her.

Frisk began to rub me, kissing my head.

This caused me to blush even more, squirming a little.

Frisk giggled, holding me tighter.

I sighed, before deciding to just let her do whatever she wants, giving her a hug back.

"You two are gonna have to get up when I get Lee up." Kenny said.

"Okay." Frisk said, blushing a little.

"Awwww, I just got comfy." I said, looking up and smiling at Frisk.

"Well" Frisk said, smiling back. "We can stay here and you can teleport us somewhere else."

"We can cuddle later, I got a bad feeling something is gonna happen today." I told her, sighing in disappointment.

"Oh?" Frisk asked. "WEll, don't worry. Me, Chara, and Rara are here. We'll stick together, the four of us and we can do anything."

"Except, y'know, magic." I reminded her, a cheeky grin on my skeletal face somehow.

"Yeah yeah." Frisk said, grinning as she kissed me again on the forehead.

"Okay, we're not Sans, let's stop procrastinating." I said, squirming with a blush.

"We're not procrastinating." Frisk said, grinning. "We're cuddling."

"Were procrasuddling." I added, grinning back.

"And it's very nice." Frisk said, laughing.

"If you carry me, we could cuddle _and_ get up." I told her, smirking.

"Okay." Frisk said, standing up, still holding me.

I cuddled up to her like this, curling in on myself and resting my skull on her shoulder, shooting her an adorable smile.

Frisk sent me one as well, holding me close and nuzzling me slightly.

I nuzzled her back, sighing in content

"Don't run into anything." Chara said, grinning.

"Don't get too jealous." I shot back, not breaking our nuzzling.

"I got a cuddle buddy." Chara said, sticking her tongue out at me. "She's just sleeping right now."

"No, I just wanted to see how long I could get you to carry me for." Rara suddenly spoke up, giggling.

"Well" Chara said. "Until you want to get down."

"Never!" Rara exclaimed with a giggle, nuzzling Charas neck.

"I thought not." Chara said, grinning as she kissed Rara.

Suddenly, we heard a scream, coming from behind the house.

"What the hell was that?!" Chara shouted.

"Less questioning more investigating!" I yelled, a worried look crossing my face.

"Right." Chara said, nodding. We (Chara and Frisk) ran toward the source of the screaming.

We got there to see Shawn and Duck, Kennys kid, being attacked by some 'walkers', though neither were bitten yet, though Shawn was stuck under the Tractor Duck was on. I got a look of DETERMINATION on my face, hopping out of Frisks hold and eyes blazing as I summoned some bones, launching them at the undead and hitting them in the head, the bones going straight through and making them fall over, dead permanently this time.

"Woah." Chara said. "Kid's definitely learned from Gaster."

"Yeah." Frisk said, nodding. "It's good too. He's the only one of us that can fight."

I stumbled a little, clutching my head painfully with a groan. "Too much DETERMINATION…" I mumbled, nearly falling over.

"And, there it is." Chara said, Frisk picking me up.

"What's going on here?!" Hershal shouted, running out to see us.

"Saved your son." I told him in a whisper, curling into Frisk and groaning in pain, having a headache from the DETERMINATION.

"You did good, Indie." Frisk said, kissing me on the forehead.

I smiled at this, nuzzling the side of her neck and closing my sockets, suddenly tired.

"Good night, Indie." Frisk said, laughing softly as she held me.

"Damn." Kenny said, looking at the undead. "They almost got Duck. You're one tough kid to take out all those undead. You deserve a little rest."

His only answer was me snoring lightly, smiling slightly as I leaned into Frisks hold.

"Yep." Chara said, nodding. "I wonder what we should do now."

"I'm heading to Macon." Lee said. "You could come with me."

"Okay, that sounds good." Rara said with a yawn, for some reason tired as well, laying her head on Charas shoulder.

"Rest well, kid." Chara said, kissing Rara on the forehead.

Rara gave a cute yawn in response, before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

Chara chuckled softly, nuzzling Rara for a second before looking to Frisk.

"I could use a nap too." she said, shrugging.

"I guess I could use some more sleep." Frisk said, smiling as the four of us went into the barn.

"Hold on." Lee said. "We're heading out now, so sleep on the truck."

"Okay." Chara said. She and Frisk carried their respective partners into the truck, our respective couples sleeping together.

* * *

We all woke up halfway there, the respective couples simply enjoying the ride, before we ran out of gas.

"Wake up, kids." Lee said, shaking us.

"We woke up like half an hour ago, we were just relaxing." Rara said, stretching as we all walked out of the truck.

"Good." Lee said. "We're out of gas though, so we're gonna have to get some."

"Hey" Kenny yelled at some entity nearby. "You friendly?"

Seeing what said entity was, my sockets widened, summoning a skeletal hand to cover Kennys mouth. "That's a zombie you idiot!" I whispered at him, though thankfully it was more interested in what it was eating then the noise Kenny made.

"Those things are everywhere." Chara said. "We should probably hide in the truck for a bit."

"Or" Kenny said, looking to the side. "We could hide in that drugstore."

"I'll hold them off, run!" I ordered, dismissing the hand on him and summoning a hall of bones so that they could get in without me needing to worry about them.

The others all ran to the drugstore, locking the door behind them after I made it in.

"That could've gone much worse." I commented, dismissing the bones.

"Yeah." Frisk said, nodding. "At least it didn't."

"Who the hell are you people?" a particularly assholish man said, crossing his arms.

"Names Indie, nice to meet ya." I said, holding a hand out to shake, grinning at the… _surprise_ in it.

"You're a skeleton!" the man said, surprised.

"And you're tall, see I can state the obvious to." I replied, face unchanging.

"So" the man asked. "What brings you here?"

"Well, I don't have a problem with the undead outside, no skin to bite, but I gotta protect my pals here." I told the tall man, putting my hand back in my pocket, gesturing to my group with the other.

"I doubt you'd protect them." he said, doubtful.

"Please, I could wipe the floor with everyone in here at the same time and not break a sweat." I shot back, a neutral expression on my face.

"Really now?" the man asked.

"You wanna FIGHT?" I replied simply, not moving from my relaxed position.

"Kid" the man said. "I'd put you in the ground."

"Let's FIGHT then." I said, using my magic to bend space, giving us plenty of room to FIGHT. I also made his SOUL hover in front of his chest, idly noticing it was purple, before I made it blue, thrusting my hand up and launching him into the ceiling before it changed back, causing him to fall onto the floor.

"Don't hurt him to much." Frisk said.

"I'll heal him." I told her, summoning a small blaster and shooting it at the old man.

The man was struck, knocking him down.

"Believe me now?!" I shouted over to him, grin on my face.

"Sure kid." he said, injured.

I rolled my eyes, a menu appearing as I scrolled down, pressing HEAL, green KINDNESS energy flowing around him, repairing his body.

"Woah." Frisk said, impressed.

"What, you think I was gonna fight a old man without a way to heal him, you know me better, Frisk." I stated, grinning at her as I restored space to it's proper form.

"Well" Frisk said. "I didn't know you had healing magic."

"You saw me get the green monster SOUL, didn't you?" I asked, inwardly wishing I could raise an eyebrow.

"Well, yah." Frisk said. "But, to be fair, we didn't learn all of the things the SOULS did yet."

"Fair enough I guess… wait this zombie thing is an infection, the heck am I killing them for?" I said a look of realization on my face.

"Oh my gosh." Frisk said, gasping.

My eyes started glowing green, the KINDNESS magic filling my sockets completely, and I turned towards the door to head outside.

"Where're you going?" Frisk asked.

"Fixing this mess." I replied, going outside, floating upwards and reaching my hands into the air, a ball of green magic appearing in my hands, slowly growing.

"Do you have enough strength to do all of this at once?" Frisk asked.

"Maybe." I said, shrugging, the ball growing as I went higher up, green arcs of magic lightning striking nearby zombies, restoring them to their human selves.

"Good luck.' Frisk said.

* * *

"This should be enough." I muttered, high in the sky, the green KINDNESS ball now the size of the moon. I threw the ball down, releasing the magic, teleporting myself with what I had left next to Frisk and passing out, before the world erupted in green.

* * *

"You did it, I think." Frisk said, picking me up and carrying me back inside.

"I'm tired." I mumbled, lights in my eyes dim.

"I'll bet." Frisk said, laughing.

"What happened?" Chara asked.

"Well" Frisk said. "He stopped the infection, I think."

"It was surprisingly magic resistant, probably why you three couldn't use your powers... I fixed that, by the way." I told them, eyes dimming a little as I yawned in exhaustion.

"Sweet!" Chara shouted, her power exploding as she went SSJ3, surprising everyone (aside from our group).

"I'mma sleep now." I said, curling into myself as I leaned into Frisks hold, skull on her chest.

"Okay." Frisk said, giggling.

I passed out in her arms, the lights that were going dark as my sockets closed.

"Wow, how magic resistant was the virus?" Rara asked, surprised at how drained I was.

"Pretty resistant I'd say." Frisk said. She looked over at Chara, who was screaming and standing in a powerup pose, trying to increase her power.

"You know" Frisk said. "You've got to turn into Golden Great Ape if you want to hit SSJ4."

"I know!" Chara said, still yelling. "But, since there's no full moon yet, I'll do this for now!"

"You know I can just make it night, right?" Rara asked, raising a eyebrow.

"With a full moon?" Frisk asked.

"Of course." Rara replied, smiling. "Though we should probably move somewhere we won't destroy everything, Indie just fixed everything."

"Yeah." Frisk said. "Let's."

Rara wrapped the four of us in shadows, teleporting us to a field, before she snapped her fingers, the sun going down and the full moon rising.

"Excellent." Chara said, grinning as her transformation overtook her.

"I'm surprised that she isn't rampaging." Rara commented, looking up at the surprisingly calm golden ape.

"Chara's got good control." Frisk said. "And she's not the type to go primal rage either, so that ties into it."

"Except with chocolate." Rara added, snapping her fingers, forcing the SSJ4 transformation.

"Keep your shirt on!" Chara shouted at Rara. "I'm enjoying myself for a sec."

"I thought you'd want me to take my shirt _off_." Rara said, a sly grin on her face.

"Only when we're alone." Chara said, a similar grin on the giant ape's face.

"So whenever Indie's ready so we can go home?" Rara faux asked, smiling.

"Lemme finish!" Chara shouted, finally beginning the powerful transformation into an SSJ4.

A powerful fire made of Chara's aura erupted, a powerful shockwave emitting from it. We couldn't even see her through it.

"I think we should move a bit further away." Frisk said, getting nervous.

"How is he sleeping through this?" Rara asked, looking at me snoring lightly as she started to back up.

"Not sure." Frisk said. "But, if I remember right, SSJ4's about ten times stronger than SSJ3, so Chara's definitely gonna be packing some punches now."

"What's all the loudness about?" I asked them sleepily, blearily opening my eyes, the lights a little dim.

"Chara's going SSJ4." Frisk said, looking at Chara. "That's her in that fire there."

"She's really hairy." I commented sleepily, not all the way up yet.

"That's just her Golden Great Ape form." Frisk said, grinning. "Her true form's coming."

"And, it's pretty badass!" Chara shouted. "Also, I can grow hair so nyeh."

"That sounds so weird coming from the giant ape." Frisk said.

"I'm literally made of magic, i'f I want hair I can just give myself hair." I commented, yawning.

Chara didn't hear me, being fully absorbed in her transformation. The planet itself began to shake, the ungodly power exploding from Chara seemingly too much for the planet that didn't have any superpowered beings prior to our appearance. Chara's screaming could be heard, power shrieking out of her throat.

The fire Chara was surrounded by exploded, bathing the area in its power. We all put our hands over our heads, trying to protect ourselves from the burst of power, Frisk covering me with her body.

"Did it work?" Frisk asked.

"I dunno, can't exactly see much, though I'm not complaining about my position." I said, a cheeky grin on my face, yawning again.

Frisk blushed, Rara snickering.

"J-just go to sleep." Frisk said quickly.

I mumbled something, nodding and nuzzling her, yawning as I fell back asleep.

"So" Frisk asked Rara. "Should we grab something to eat while we wait? I think she'll be a while."

"I got some fast food on the way here." Rara said, holding a bag out to Frisk.

"Cool.' Frisk said. "What'd you get?"

"A little of everything." Rara said, shrugging.

* * *

Ten hours later (at least that's what it seemed like), the aura around Chara exploded once more, revealing the demon girl.

Rara gasped, awestruck.

I grumbled a little, turning over and curling into Frisks hold more, still asleep.

"Woah." Frisk said. "Cool."

Chara stood, fists clenched, powerful looking and intimidating. She looked as if she'd aged about six years, probably a side effect of her transformation. Her red uniform had become like fur on her body, a place where the heart on her uniform was being furless. She seemed to be wearing grey, fuzzy pants and black boots. Around her wrists and waist were grey bands, each with a black heart on them. Her tail was red and powerful looking (somehow). Her hair had grown shorter than her SSJ3, but was still a good deal longer than her normal hair. It was black and spiky, setting off the look. Her eyes were still purple, but a deeper shade that seemed to pierce one's SOUL. Purple marks were under her eyes, sort of like eyeliner. Her aura had increased as well, making it very powerful.

Sensing her power, I stirred slightly, before going back to sleep.

"Powerful." Frisk said.

"She's still hairy." I said sleepily, having woke up at Frisks voice.

" **But, I look like a fucking badass."** Chara said, having heard me. " **Plus, i think i could get away with passing as an adult now."**

"Whatever, you guys ready to go home?" I asked, getting out of Frisks hold and standing up, stretching.

" **Y** e **a** h **.** " everyone said, nodding.

Me and Rara made us all vanish, leaving behind the walking dead world.

* * *

We all appeared near Toriels house, smiling at being in our home universe.

"Well" Frisk said. "That was fun."

"I wonder how Sans and Tracey are doing." I commented, nodding in agreement to Frisks statement.

"Probably pretty good." Frisk said.

"What makes you say that?" I asked, turning towards her.

Frisk simply pointed behind her.

I turned around to see them both standing behind me, looking up and noticing how happy they looked.

"Hey, kid." Tracy said. "What's up?"

"We just went on a adventure!" I exclaimed, beaming up at her and holding my arms out for her to pick me up.

"Cool.' Tracy aid, picking me up. "How was it?"

"It was fun, what'd we miss while we were gone?" I asked, still having to look up a bit at her to see her face.

"Well" Tracy said, smiling. "I got a boyfriend."

"Really? Who who who?" I asked excitedly, beaming at her,

"Sup, kid." Sans said, grinning.


	7. Chapter 7

My eye sockets widened at this, turning to the older skeleton. "Really, that old bag of bones?" I asked her, shooting a hidden sly smirk at said skeleton.

"Ooh." Frisk said. "Slayed."

"Eh, whatever." Sans said, too lazy to care.

"I think we'll go now, this seems like a more personal moment for you three." Rara said, before she wrapped shadows around Frisk and Chara, teleporting the three away.

"How'd this happen?" I asked Tracey, tilting my head, a cute confused and curious expression on my skeletal face.

"Well" Tracy said, shrugging. "We were hanging out and something clicked."

"Was it his _humerus_ personality?" I added, chuckling a little.

"Yeah." Tracy said, laughing. "It kinda was."

"Now you have two skeletons in your closet." I continued, beaming as I kept saying jokes.

"And one in the Bone Zone." Sans said, grinning. Tracy smacked him in the back of the head.

"Where's the bone zone, can I take her there too since I'm a skeleton?" I asked innocently, tilting my head.

Tracy and Sans just blushed heavily, turning away from me.

"Uuhhh." Sans said, nervous. "Sorry kid, you can't. It's a thing for two. But, you can, uh, take someone you really like there."

"Oh, you mean like Frisk?" I asked them, a innocent look on my skeletal face.

Neither answered, both blushing heavily and covering their faces.

This caused me to fall, Tracey having used both hands to cover her face, me yelping in pain as I landed on my head on the ground, spectral tears forming in my eyes.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, kid." Tracy said, picking me up and hugging me.

I sobbed into her shirt, clutching her shirt, the back of my skull having a couple cracks in it, causing me intense pain.

"Hey" Tracy said. "Hush. It's okay. I'm sorry."

Tracy kissed my head, some of the pain going away.

"I-it hurts." I stuttered, the pain only coming back two fold since my skull still had cracks in it.

"Don't worry.' Tracy said softly. "I'll get you something for it. What kind of monster food would you like?"

The pain suddenly worsened, causing me to start wailing, tears running down my face, unable to answer her.

Sans was thinking, not saying anything.

Tracy began to walk into the house, grabbing a few things with one hand, holding me in the other.

I clutched onto her tighter, not wanting to fall again, still wailing.

"Don't worry kid." Tracy said. "I'm just grabbing something to help with the pain."

She placed me on a chair, mixing her items together and making a smoothie of sorts.

I curled into myself without her there to hold me, hugging my knees to my chest as I continued sobbing, skull wracked with pain.

"Here." she said. "Drink this. You'll feel better."

I frantically grabbed the drink, gulping it down… only for the cracks to barely close a inch.

"It's supposed to be better." Tracy said. "Well, it's also a heavy painkiller, so that should help."

My sobs lessened, the pain having numbed a little, though it was still there, me tearfully looking up at her and holding my arms out.

Tracy picked me up, kissing my head. She held me tightly, rocking back and forth.

"I'm sorry kid." she said, gripping me tightly.

I continued to sob, curling myself into her hold, though I wasn't able to fall asleep, the pain still too much.

"Did it work?" Sans asked, walking in.

"Not much." Tracy said. "Just a little."

"You feelin' better, kid?" Sans asked.

I shook my skull no, moving it so that he could see the cracks in it.

"Damn.' he said. "Seems you need some more food."

I shook my head at this, what counted for my stomach full right now, still sobbing in pain.

"Maybe a healer." Tracy suggested.

Sobbing a little more, I nodded slowly, not wanting to worsen the wound by moving swiftly.

"Maybe Paps." Sans suggested, thinking.

As if on cue, Papyrus appeared.

"SANS!" he shouted, irritated. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?"

"Here." Sans said, shrugging.

"YOU HAVEN'T CALLED AT ALL!" Papyrus shouted, then noticing me. "AH, IT IS THE LITTLE SKELETON! HOW ARE YOU TODAY?"

I responded by sobbing more and showing him the back of my skull.

"WHY ARE YOUR EYES LEAKING, LITTLE SKELETON?!" Papyrus asked. "AND WHAT ARE THOSE MARKINGS ON YOUR SKULL? DID YOU GET TATOOS?"

"He had a bit of a fall." Tracy said, pointing at the cracks on my skull.

"OH!" Papyrus said. "WELL, I CAN MAKE YOU SOME SPAGHETTI TO MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER. WOULD YOU LIKE SOME?"

I didn't want to hurt his feelings, still being 'full', so I just continued sobbing into Tracey's shirt.

"Not the time, Papyrus." Tracy said. "He's already eaten. But, since you're here, could you try to heal him if you're able?"

Papyrus looked flattered that he'd been asked for help.

"I'M NOT SURE I KNOW HOW TO HEAL" Papyrus said. "BUT, I CAN TRY."

Papyrus placed his hands on my head.

"NOW, LET'S SEE." he said. "HOW DID SHE SAY TO DO IT?"

Papyrus concentrated his magic, pulsing it through my head.

The cracks started to glow, starting to slowly close, my cries diminishing as they got smaller.

"Woah." Tracy said. "It's working."

The cracks receded until there was only a small hole left, it seemingly refusing to close.

"Hmm." Tracy said, looking at it. "What's up with this hole?"

"Maybe it's a third eye.' Sans said, grinning. "Kid's got some powerful magic."

A white dot appeared in the middle of the whole, moving to look at Sans.

"Holy shit!" Sans exclaimed, jumping back.

"Woah." Tracy said, impressed. "Cool."

"Why can I see you guys?" I asked, a scared tone in my voice since my face was still in Tracey's shirt.

"You've got a third eye, kid." Tracy sid. "At least, I think that's what it is."

Said eye blinked in surprise, me having done so but they couldn't see my face to know otherwise. "N-neat…" I mumbled, still sounding scared, though the pain was gone.

"Sans.' Tracy said. "I distinctly heard you say holy shit earlier."

"And?" Sans said, shrugging. "Also you just did too."

"You don't do that in front of a kid!" Tracy yelled, lecturing the skeleton.

I chuckled into her shirt at this, the eye in the back of my head showing my amusement.

"Now, I'm done." Tracy said, ending her lecture.

Sans simply nodded, being smart enough to know not to start another one.

"So" Tracy said, turning to me. "How was your adventure?"

Glad for the change in topic, I leaned back, looking all three of the 'people' in in the face as I told them how the adventure went, leaving out any parts I thought they wouldn't want to hear.

* * *

"And then, with the giant green magic ball, I threw it at the planet, cause I didn't know how far the infection had spread yet, and teleported to Frisk cause I just used a buncha magic." I finished, giving them all an excited innocent look.

"Woah." Tracy said. "Cool."

Sans simply nodded.

"Wait…" Tracy said. "Using that magic...wouldn't that…"

"How big was it?" Sans asked.

"Well, I wanted to be sure the infection was gone, so I made it the size of the moon!" I told them, beaming, innocently bouncing in place.

"Kid." Tracy said, quieter. "You could have died doing that."

"I'm fine mom!" I said without thinking, before I realised what I did and clamping up, afraid of her reaction.

Tracy blushed, looking at me. Then she pulled me into a tight hug.

My eye sockets went wide at this, looking up at her with a questioning look on my face.

"Okay kid." Tracy said, a couple tears in her eyes. "But, be careful. If I'm gonna be a mom, I gotta be sure my kid's safe."

"O-okay m-mommy." I said, hugging her back.

"Good." Tracy said. "Now, do you want a snack or something?"

I was going to answer, but whatever passed for my stomach beat me to it, it grumbling.

"I'll take that as a yes." Tracy said, getting up to go grab some food for us both.

"So… this whole three eyes thing is really awkward." I commented, still in the chair, not having to bother with turning to the other two skeletons.

"Then remove one." Sans said, shrugging. "Use your magic and remove one."

"I don't feel like it." I replied, closing my third eye and turning to look at the skeletons with my original eyes. "Considering I can just close it, it's still an eye."

"Yeah.' Tracy said. "That's smart. Now, let's get some food. What you in the mood for?"

"Well, EYE am up for whatever, EYE am not really picky." I told her, child like giggles escaping me.

"Alright then." Tracy said, snickering. "Let's go to Grillby's."

I reached my arms out, signaling I wanted my new mother to carry me.

Tracy smiled, picking me up.

"Are you two coming?" I asked the two skeletons, looking over Tracey's shoulder.

Both of them nodded, following us.

* * *

I was snoring lightly, skull on Tracey's shoulder, having fallen asleep on the way to Grillbys.

Tracy chuckled as we entered the restaurant, the three of them sitting down, Tracey placing me in her lap.

I leaned back into her chest, smiling as I curled into her.

"So" Tracy said, thinking. "What to have…"

Grillby came over and took our orders, Tracy ordering for me since I was still asleep.

I suddenly had a frown on my face, squirming a little.

"What's up, kid?" Tracy asked, concerned.

I didn't reply, still asleep, squirming more.

"Kid?" Tracy asked. "Kid, speak to me."

I seemed to start to wake up, but quickly went back to sleep, squirming more.

"Indie." Tracy said, shaking me a little. "Wake up. Please."

I woke up this time, my original eyes blinking sleepily. "What is it mommy?" I asked her looking up with a curious innocent look on my face.

"What was happening?" she asked. "Were you having a nightmare?"

"I dunno, I don't remember it." I told her, shrugging and sitting up.

"That's okay." Tracy said. "You hungry now?"

I nodded, looking up at her excitedly.

Suddenly, Toriel, Rara, Chara, and Frisk walked in, sitting near us.

"Hi guys!" I exclaimed, kicking my feet back and forth, making sure not to accidentally kick Tracey.

"Hi." they said, ordering their food.

"Look at what I got!" I said happily, turning my skull around so that they could see my third eye, opening it.

"Woah." Chara said, amazed. "How'd you get that?"

"My mothers clutziness." I told her, smirking up at my mom.

Tracy blushed, looking away from me.

"My child." Toriel said, slightly alarmed. "That seems like a painful bruise near that eye."

"Really, where?" I asked, making the third eye look all over the place for it, knowing I couldn't really see it.

"Look up." Chara said. She was still in her SSJ4 form (or she kept using it a lot) and seemed like a tough teen type.

I had the eye look up, frowning when the vision suddenly cut of a bit where the bruise was. "Well, Papyrus tried to heal me, guess he didn't get all of it, still did pretty good though." I said, turning the eye to Toriel. "Do you think you could heal that please?"

"Sure, my child." Toriel said, placing her hand on my head, pulsing her magic through it.

"Thanks." I told her, smiling as I turned around and shot her a smile, closing my third eye.

"Welcome." Toriel said, smiling.

"Where's the food?!" Chara shouted. "I haven't eaten in at least ten minutes and it takes a LOT of food to keep an SSJ4 full."

"Then I have an idea, turn back." I deadpanned at her, an unamused look on my face.

"Nah." Chara said. "I like this form. It's comfortable. Plus, it's like I crave it."

As soon as she said this, she changed back unwillingly, causing me to erupt in childish giggles.

Chara stuck her tongue out at me, groaning.

"Great." she said. "I need food to regain strength."

"You're fault for jinxing yourself." I told her shrugging, still grinning.

Suddenly, several people with guns burst into the place, planning to rob it.

My sockets widened fearfully, hiding behind Tracey, a seemingly unnatural fear filling me from somewhere inside me.

"Damn it." Chara muttered. "I'm out of energy. I can't take these guys."

"S-something t-tells me t-this won't end well for me." I muttered, clutching onto Tracey's shirt, burying my face into her shoulder.

"Hands in the air." they said. "We're taking the cash."

I shivered in fear, having a really bad feeling about this, trying to hide more in Tracey's lap.

"This is bad." Chara muttered. "Frisk, you got any food on ya?"

"No." Frisk said. "Sorry. This is bad."

The robbers then noticed me as the cash was brought out.

"We're also taking a hostage." One said, grabbing me. "For insurance purposes."

I struggled, trying to stay with Tracey, but the strength I had before was seemingly gone, causing me to be easily taken by the robber.

"You won't get away with this!" Tracy said, the robber holding a gun to her.

I stopped sobbing in fear, trying to free myself, but I couldn't get any leverage, the robber holding me up in the air.

"Now, let's go!" the leader shouted, all of them retreating.

"Damn it.' Tracy said when they were gone.

"Grillby!" Chara shouted, running over to the kitchen door and kicking it open. "Food! Now! Raw, cooked, I don't give a fuck!"

* * *

I was still sobbing and struggling, looking around and noticing we had somehow gotten to a forest like area, with a cabin nearby.

They dragged me in, throwing me to the ground inside the cabin.

I looked up at them fearfully, before noticing two oddly dressed humans in the cabin, both having what looked like mage robes on.

"So, you've brought him." one said.

"Yeah.' the leader said.

"W-w-why am I h-here?" I asked, the fear seemingly not letting up.

"Your SOULs." one of the mages said, looking down at me.

"You see" the other said. "We're powerful, but taking your SOULs, we'll become even more powerful."

I tried to run, completely forgetting I can teleport. One of the people kicked me in the ribs, knocking me back down.

I curled into myself, in the fetal position on the ground as I coughed and sobbed, in intense pain from the rib kick.

"Strap him down." one of the mages said.

Finally remembering I had some form of magic, I launched a couple bones wildly, actually hitting a couple of the guys in the cabin.

One of the mages shot me with a blast of magic from their hands, knocking me back and almost knocking me out.

As I struggled to stay conscious, someone picked me up and strapped me to a table, before I started screaming in pain, feeling as if someone was trying to rip something out of me.

"Hey!" came a voice from above us. "The kid's with me and you better let him go!"

As my pain increased, I felt something in me _snap_ , memories flooding me as I remembered who I was, bursting free from my restrains as skin and organs formed where they belonged, my cloak appearing and settling itself around my form, both hazel eyes with their whites replaced by the colors of my SOULs glowing with power.

"Holy shit!" Chara (who was the one above us in her SSJ4 form) said, her eyes wide. "That's why that kid was so powerful."

" _ **I AM ANGERED**_." I said, turning my gaze to the pathetic mortals before me, aging myself to fifteen, towering above them as I glared down at them, the only thing they can see is the light my eyes give off from the power I'm showing.

"Save some for me." Chara said, moving down next to me, grinning.

I shot her a look, before holding my hand out in front of me, infusing a sphere of energy with all the types of power I knew, and launching it in a wave, obliterating everyone except one of the mages and absorbing their SOULs.

" _ **HE WILL PROVIDE A DECENT FIGHT FOR YOU**_." I told her, de-aging myself back to five and floating cross legged, making popcorn appear in my hands.

"Thanks." Chara said, grinning. "You look nice by the way. Though, I think someone else will say it better. With her lips."

"Shut up and kill this pathetic mortal, they don't even give you any LV with how _pathetic_ they are." I ordered, munching on some popcorn.

"What was that?" Chara asked, her fist through the mage's chest, holding his SOUL. "Man, good thing this fur is red. By the way, do you think I look badass like this? With my fist impaling this fucker?"

"You look awesome, look at that his SOUL doesn't even have a color." I commented, rolling my still glowing eyes, taking a couple deep breaths to calm myself down.

"So it doesn't." Chara said, nodding. "But, I still got to kill him in a badass way. So, how have you been?"

"Pretty good, laughing at Indies antics in the back of my mind." I told her, eyes stopping their glow, forming my eye patch on my hazel green eye.

"Well, Frisk missed you.' Chara said, grinning as she walked over to me, over twice my height in her SSJ4 form. "But, I guess she still got to make out with you."

"So we're gonna give her hell for moving on from me in like two days, right?" I asked, shooting a grin up at her.

"Definitely.' Chara said, grinning. "How should we do it?"

"Have you tell me about it as they come here and say I sent 'Indie' home." I replied, smirking up at her.

"Yep.' Chara said. "But, what should we do to Frisk? To add to it?"

"Well, I'll let you think of a punishment, I don't feel like it." I told her, shrugging.

"You could ignore her." Chara said. "And then you could just tackle her, tell her and then make out with her."

"Let's do it, there almost here." I said, grinning as I got into position.

"Alright." Chara said. "When they come in i'll ask you what you did with Indie."

* * *

"So" Chara asked me, sitting next to me as Frisk and Rara came in. "How's it been going with you since you died?"

"Well I set up heaven, since there was just reincarnation in this universe before." I told her, pretending not to notice the two as they entered.

"Huh." Chara said. "Cool. So, what'd you do with Indie?"

"Sent him to Toriels." I responded, shrugging. "Seemed like a good idea."

"Nice.' Chara said. "So, what do you want to do now?"

"I dunno, I just got this body back, so I was gonna rest a little." I said with a shrug, before turning to Frisk and Rara. "Oh hey, look who's here."

"Oh yeah." Chara said. "Hey, guys."

"How've ya been Frisk?" I asked her, making sure that I looked like I knew nothing about her dating Indie.

"Good." Frisk said, blushing a little.

"What's the blush for?" I continued, tilting my head curiously.

"N-nothing." Frisk said, turning away from me.

"Chara, why is Frisk blushing?" I asked, turning to her.

"Oh no reason." Chara said, shrugging innocently. "Just that she was making out with another boy while you weren't here."

"Oh, _was she_?" I faux asked, pretending to be angry as I slowly turned to Frisk with a glare.

Frisk turned red, hiding her face. Chara snickered quietly.

I pretending to stomp out of the cabin, my act even convincing Chara who knew I was faking it.

"He's good." Chara muttered silently. Frisk went after me, shouting 'wait, Raz!'.

I pretended to ignore her, angrily grumbling to myself as I continued to wander into the forest.

"Wait, Raz!" Frisk shouted, running after me.

I continued ignoring her, floating to start to leave her behind.

"Please wait." Frisk said, dropping to her knees and beginning to cry into her hands.

I stopped at this, giving her a un-amused glance over my shoulder.

"Please." Frisk said again, shuddering.

I slowly floated towards her, a neutral expression on my face.

"What?" I asked her, making my voice harsh.

"Please." Frisk said. "Can we talk?"

I said nothing, crossing my arms and floating in front of her.

"I just" Frisk said, sobbing. "You had died a-and I was going through that a-and Indie ch-cheered me up a-and well, things h-happened."

"Frisk." I said, glaring down at her. "What do you mean by, 'things happened'?"

"W-we kissed." Frisk said, more tears coming.

"Did you?" I asked, grinning since her face was covered as I suddenly tackled her, coldness gone.

"Y-yes.' Frisk said, confused at my tone change.

"Don't worry, just found this out." I started out, light engulfing my form as I changed into my skeletal form. "We're one in the same." I finished, smirking at her.

"Wh-what?" Frisk said, surprised.

Changing back into Raz, I smiled down at Frisk, bringing her into a hug. "Yeah, turns out Frieza got my body but not my skeleton, and I sent it back to our universe, and since I still had a physical form with all my power, my magic decided it wanted to be out to play." I told her, giving her a kiss.

"Well" Frisk said, returning it. "You were kinda cute as a skeleton. But, I like this form better."

"How about we mix the two?" I suggested, grinning as light enveloped me again.

"Okay." Frisk said.

When the light dissipated, I was standing there, the same but different. My skin darkened a little, my bones being 'highlighted', sort of like a permanent skeletal onesie, my eyes being pinpricks of my human forms hazel lights, with my third eye being the normal white, though it was covered by the hair in the back of my head.

"This feels oddly… liberating." I said, nuzzling Frisk.

"Not as liberating as her knowing she didn't two time you." Chara said, grinning from the tree she had just arrived in, in her SSJ4 form and Rara on her lap.

"Probably." I said with a shrug, getting up. "Let's go tell everyone I'm back, shall we?"

"Sure." Chara said. "You take your girl, I'll take mine."

"Race ya!" I shouted, helping Frisk up and wrapping my arms around her, snapping my fingers and teleporting to Grillbys, because I could sense everyone still there.

"I knew he'd teleport." Chara said, shifting out of SSJ4 form. "That's why I didn't bother to race him."

"You just wanted alone time with me." Rara accused, nuzzling Chara.

"Maybe." Chara said, grinning as she kissed Rara.

* * *

"After you." I told Frisk, holding the door open for her after appearing at Grillby's.

"Why, thank you.' Frisk said, giggling as she stepped inside.

I stepped inside, only to immediately be picked up, a familiar voice shouting my skeletal name.

"Indie!" Tracy shouted, running over to me and hugging me.

"Hey mommy, guess what, _I remember_." I told her, hugging her back with a smile on my face.

"What, sweetie?" Tracy asked, holding me tightly.

" _Everything_." I said, beaming up at her.

"That's great." Tracy said. "But, I noticed you have skin. Why is that?"

"Cause, I used to be a human named Raz, but when me, Frisk, Chara, and Rara were universe hopping once, my skin was kinda disintegrated, so I became Indie for a while, but now I have all my memories so I decided to mix the two forms." I told her, still beaming.

"Well, kid" Sans said, grinning. "I HALF to hand it to ya, that's pretty cool."

"Oh and by the way." I started, cringing a little as I let a certain scar in my right shoulder show. "You're boyfriend shot me in the shoulder with a bone once."

"You did WHAT?!" Tracy shouted, glaring at Sans.

Sans backed away from Tracy, trying to explain himself, but Tracy punched him in the face, actually knocking him over.

I would of fallen again, but I remembered I could levitate, landing myself gently on the ground and enjoying the show.

"Man.' I whispered over to Frisk. "I'll bet that's why the other Sans' have one HP."

"Yeah." Frisk said, nodding. "Though, last time Tracy wasn't there."

"Last time?" I asked, remembering I was pretending I didn't know of the other timelines, idly making my eyepatch vanish.

"Yeah." Frisk said, making sure her tone was lower. "When you were Rara and she was a neko girl."

"I don't remember this, you sure?" I asked her, making sure to sound convincing.

"Yeah." Frisk said. "Ever since I put on my halo, I've been getting strange visions. Though, they only are of one timeline."

"Anything different about that one timeline from any others you've been in?" I asked her, taking a seat at a table.

"Well" Frisk said. "We were older there. And, you were there."

"Huh… well, for now, let's not worry about it." I said, voice sounding slightly strained for some reason.

"Okay." Frisk said. "Chara gets similar ones too, but it's probably for the same reason."

"Hey Grillby, can I get a burger and fries?!" I shouted to the flame monster, before turning to Frisk. "It might be bleed from the… _previous owners_ I told you about." I told her, voice going somber.

"Oh yeah.' Frisk said. "The ones who had these before me and Chara. Whatever happened to them?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." I muttered, suddenly clamming up, not wanting to remember what caused me to have to RESET.

"It's okay." Frisk said. "You don't have to tell me."

"T-thanks…" I said, relief in my tone. "I-i need to go be… alone, if you need me, ask Gaster where I am." I told her, placing some G on the table for her to order food, vanishing.

"Raz…" Frisk said, looking at where I was. "What happened to you back there…?"

'Where's Indie?" Tracy asked Frisk.

"I don't know." Frisk said.

"Really?" Tracy asked.

"Really.' Frisk said. "I don't know. But, he said Gaster would."

"Okay." Tracy said. "As long as someone does."

"Should someone check on him?" Frisk asked.

"WEll" TRacy said. "Where's Gaster? He could take either of us there."

"Yeah." Frisk said. "Let's go find him."

The two of them went to find Gaster, finding him and asking him to send them to me. Gaster complied, teleporting them to me.

Should someone check on him?" Frisk asked.

"Well" Tracy said. "Where's Gaster? He could take either of us there."

"Yeah." Frisk said. "Let's go find him."

The two of them went to find Gaster, finding him and asking him to send them to me. Gaster complied, teleporting them to me.

* * *

When they got to me, they saw nothing but darkness and my form curled into myself, floating in a sphere of multi-colored energy.

"Raz…" Frisk said, reaching her hand out to me.

"P-please, g-g-g-o away." I said, sobbing as I _remembered_ what caused the RESET, not even bothering to hide my scars.

"Raz." Frisk said, not leaving. "Please. Let us help you."

"Yeah." Tracy said. "We're always here for you."

I didn't respond to this, letting out sobs as my SOULs decided to present themselves, my original set being surrounded by the multiple other's I've gained from what's happened to me, my original monster SOUL in the center of my original human SOUL.

"That's a lot of SOULs." Tracy said, observing.

"Y-you d-don't know the half of it." I sobbed out, though no other SOULs appeared.

"Kid." Tracy said. "What's wrong? Tell us."

"S-s-something happened l-l-last timeline t-t-that was a-almost repeated, n-never g-g-got over it." I managed to tell them through my sobs, the aura surrounding me pulsing as I got more emotional.

"Don't worry, Raz." Frisk said. "We'll make sure it doesn't happen again. And, Chara and Rara'll help too."

"Y-you've s-s-seen it a-a-almost happen once." I sobbed, curling further into myself.

"At...the barrier?" Frisk asked.

Her reply was me sobbing louder, curling into myself more.

"Raz." Frisk said again. "Please let us help you."

"Kid." Sans said, teleporting over to us. "You should probably explain."

I looked fearful at this, burying my face into my legs and shaking my head no as my sobs increased.

"Raz." Frisk said, walking closer to me.

I shied away from her, floating backwards.

"Either you tell or i do." Sans said, his tone firm.

I froze at this, looking up, from my knees and uncurling myself slightly. "I-i can't t-tell y-you… b-but I c-can show you." I said, eyes somehow bloodshot.

"Okay." Frisk said. "That's good enough. You don't have to tell anything you don't want to."

I suddenly shot backwards, the light that was the aura of power I had growing smaller as I got further, until it was just barely the size of a basketball to them, before, suddenly, many more pinpricks of lights came from my own, an entire universes worth of SOULs appearing, some human, some alien, but they were all identifiably SOULs.

"Woah!" Frisk and Tracey said, amazed.

"Kid's destroyed the last universe he was in." Sans said. "Not on purpose, but still he did it."

"I know he didn't do it on purpose." Frisk said. "He isn't the type."

"Yeah." TRacy said. "Kid can get violent, but he'd never harm an innocent being on purpose."

Suddenly, the SOULs starting orbiting me, seemingly being sucked into my own couple sets of SOULs, before only my light was there, seemingly nervously coming back to the group.

"Raz." Frisk said quietly.

I finally got back, my SOULs going back into their place inside of me, looking like a nervous wreck, scared out of my mind at their potential reaction, eyes closed as I prepared myself for anything, landing on the ground.

Frisk and Tracy simply walked up to me, grabbing me in a hug and holding me tightly.

"Don't worry." they said. "We're right here for you. And Chara and Rara are here for you as well (well, not physically)."

I broke down into tears at this, holding the both of them as close to me as possible as I cried my eyes out.

"Hush." Frisk said. "No need for tears. Let them out and then stop. Don't worry."

I cried until I had no more tears, exhausted but somehow still awake, if barely.

"Good." Frisk said softly, picking me up and holding me. "Now...let's go home."

Sans put his hand on us, teleporting us back to Grillby's.

"Sans, this is your home not ours." I managed to comment, weakly.

"Eh.' Sans said, grinning at the joke. "I'm too lazy. But, while we're here, make yourselves comfortable."

"Ha ha.' Frisk said, laughing. "Well, while we're here, Raz, do you want anything?"

"I'm tired." I mumbled, yawning as I curled into her hold.

"Okay then." Frisk said, nodding. "You can sleep. I want a burger. Though, I wonder what Chara and Rara are doing."

I didn't reply to this, having already fallen asleep.

* * *

Frisk carried me to my bed, gently placing me inside and tucking me in. She kissed my forehead as she pulled up the covers, hugging the sleeping me and trying to ginning to leave the room.

I grabbed onto her arm in my sleep, whimpering at the comforting warmth leaving.

Frisk turned, chuckling softly as she moved back, climbing into bed with me as I embraced her in my sleep. She hugged me back and we both fell asleep this way.

* * *

When I woke up, Frisk was wrapped around me, holding me like she was earlier, the back of my head on her chest and her arms and legs holding me close.

I blushed at this, glad that no-one could see, leaning back into the embrace and sighing happily.

Frisk sighed in her sleep, shrugging the covers over us more, completely covering us.

"Awww." Chara said, her and Rara walking in. "So cuuute."

I pretended to be asleep, fooling them by controlling myself not to blush, a smile on my face.

"We should take pictures." Chara said to Rara.

Suddenly, a demonic looking figure appeared behind them, tapping them both on the shoulder.

"Huh?" they both turned around, looking it in the face.

It grabbed the cameras they were about to use, crushing it in its hand and wagging its fingers at them.

"Spoilsport" Chara said, sticking her tongue out at the demon.

ITt simply gave her the finger, vanishing into a shadow.

"Well, fuck you too." Chara gave it the finger back, even though it had already disappeared.

At that Frisk began to wake up, blinking her eyes open. She looked around at us, smiling and turning back to me.

"Good morning Raz." she whispered to me.

I mumbled, pretending to be still asleep, turning over and nuzzling her.

Frisk giggled, nuzzling me back. She kissed my head, wrapping herself tighter around me, but not to the point where I couldn''t breathe.

My smile widened, nuzzling her as I actually fell back asleep.

Frisk giggled, resting her head on mine.

"So cute." Chara said, grinning. "Wouldn't you agree, Rara?"

"Completely, Chara." Rara said, nodding with her own grin.

Frisk stuck her tongue at them.

"At least I can cuddle better than you two." She said, returning to holding me.

I sighed happily at this, resting my head in the crook of her neck, nuzzling her a little.

Frisk smiled, falling asleep in her comfort.

"What should we do now?" Chara asked Rara.

Rara answered by bringing out two sharpies, a evil grin on her face.

"I like your style." Chara said, taking one. "What should we draw?"

Rara shrugged, not caring.

Chara and Rara began to draw random scribbles and objects on Frisk's face, then moving over to mine.

"Nothing's staying on!" Rara said in frustration, the ink sliding off my face as it's put there.

"Damn it." Chara said. "WEll, I guess we could just settle for Frisk's then."

"I have an idea, actually." Rara said with a grin, writing 'property of Raz' on Frisks forehead, it having been mostly clear.

"Awesome." Chara said, also grinning.

"Now she'll think he did this." Rara said, giggling as she went ot the door. "Let's get outta here."

"Right." Chara said as they made their hasty exit.


	8. Chapter 8

Frisk woke up, yawning. She looked in front of her, noticing the mirror in front of her. She looked at her face to see Chara and Rara's handiwork.

"Raz!" she said, angry. "What did you do?!"

My response was a sleepy grumble, turning over, still in her hold.

"Raz, wake up!" Frisk shouted, angry.

"Wuh?" I asked, blearily blinking my eyes open, sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

"Why did you draw on my face?!" Frisk said, her tone still somewhat calm.

"I didn't." I told her, turning to giver her a confused look, before I saw what was on her face and started chuckling.

"What's funny?" she said, her voice nearing a growl.

"Whoever is the one who wrote on your face did a good job." I told her, an apologetic look on my face, snickering.

Frisk said nothing, growling and smacking me across the face.

I got a stunned look on my face, hand reaching up to the cheek she hit as tears started to swell in my eyes.

"Oh" Frisk said, realizing her action. "I'm sorry, Raz. Are you okay?"

Not hearing her in my shock, I scooted away, accidentally falling off the bed, only to vanish mid fall, sobbing the whole time.

"Raz." Frisk said, getting off the bed and coming over to me.

I rolled under the bed, a barrier of light blue bones raising up.

"Come on, Raz." Frisk said, holding a hand out to me. "Please come out. I'm really sorry."

In response more bones went up, a couple almost accidentally brushing against her hand, filling the gaps.

"Please." Frisk said again, tears coming to her eyes.

I still didn't really hear her, hand still on my face as I sobbed, tears streaming down my face.

"I" Frisk said, landing on her knees. "I'm sorry, Raz. Please come out so we can talk."

Her only answer was my shaken sobs, me having receded into myself, unable to hear her.

At this moment Chara and Rara came in.

"What's up?" Chara asked.

"Raz is under there." Frisk said, starting to sob. "And he won't come out."

"I think we messed up." Rara whispered to Chara, a worried look on her face.

"Yeah." Chara said. "Probably."

"What are you guys talking about?" Frisk asked.

"N-nothing." Rara said nervously, hiding behind Chara.

"What?" Frisk asked, growling at us.

"We're the ones that drew on your face." Chara said.

"What?" Frisk said, her voice in a full growl.

Rara deciding now was a wonderful time to disappear, sinking into her shadow and vanishing.

"Uh" Chara said, turning SSJ4 and getting the hell out of there. "We'll talk later."

My light blue bones suddenly vanished without me to keep them up, me still deep in my own mind.

Frisk crawled under the bed, hugging me and whispering my name.

My eyes were dark, showing that I wasn't entirely conscious at the moment, though I seemed to flinch at her presence.

"I'm so sorry." Frisk said, sobbing into my shoulder.

"Raz?" she asked, worried at my lack of response.

I still didn't respond, lying limply in her hold.

"Please react." Frisk said, shaking me.

But I didn't deep in my own mind, unable to hear or feel what she was saying or doing to me.

"Raz." Frisk said, kissing me. "I'm so sorry."

Still nothing happened, since this wasn't a disney movie.

"I should go get help." Frisk said, dragging me out from under the bed.

Frisk ran to go find someone, anyone, that could help me.

She found Gaster, who was reading a magazine.

"Gaster!" she shouted. "I need your help!"

"What is it?" Gaster asked.

"It's Raz." Frisk said. Gaster nodded, getting up and following her to the room.

I was still lying on the floor, all three eyes still dark.

"What's wrong with him?" Frisk asked Gaster.

"I think" Gaster said, worried. "That Raz has fallen down."

"Fallen down?" Frisk asked. "But, he's human."

"In a sense." Gaster said. "He's half monster, so he could fall down. But, in this case, his mind has fallen down."

"So" Frisk asked. "Like a coma?"

"Yes." Gaster said. "And he's so far deep into his mind that no one in this world could get him out."

"So" Frisk asked. "Which world then?"

"Well…" Gaster said, thinking.

* * *

"Are you sure this'll work?" Chara asked Frisk.

"Yeah.' Frisk said. "I'm sure. Ready?"

"I don't know." Chara said. "You ready, Rara?"

"Yeah." She nodded, a DETERMINED look on her face.

"Then let's go." Frisk said.

Rara wrapped us all in shadows, teleporting us to another universe.

* * *

"What is this place?" Chara asked.

"This is Pokemon." Frisk said.

"Sure looks different on this side of the screen." Chara said.

"Can we please remember why we're here?" Rara asked, gesturing to my limp body on the floor.

"Yeah." Chara said. "Let's go. First we should find pokemon. Blend in you know."

"Because carrying around a half skeleton man that's passed out will completely let us blend in." Rara deadpanned sarcastically, giving Chara an unamused look.

"We could say he's wearing face paint." Chara said.

"He has no eyes at the moment." Rara pointed out, gesturing to the voids where the lights that were my eyes would usually be.

"Face… paint?" Chara suggested.

"Let's just keep his hood up and his head down." Rara suggested, sighing.

"Works." Chara said, doing that. "We also shouldn't use magic here either."

"I don't use it much anyway." Rara agreed, shrugging. "Now, let's go find a Psychic or something to help him." She continued, wrapping my arm around her shoulders. "Help me carry him."

"Kay." Chara said, holding me over her shoulder.

"Not exactly what I meant but okay." Rara said, shrugging as she started towards the nearest town. "This way."

"Sweet." Chara said, nodding.

* * *

We arrived in Saffron City, Chara looking for the restaurants and Frisk looking for the Gym Leader.

Suddenly, the tall, dark haired woman appeared behind Frisk, crossing her arms.

"Woah!" Frisk shouted, jumping backwards.

"Afternoon." Sabrina said, nodding to us.

"Afternoon." Frisk said.

"Sup.' Chara said.

"Hello." Rara said.

"What do you require my assistance for?" Sabrina asked us.

"Our friend here kinda retreated into his mind and won't come out." Rara said, gesturing to Raz.

"Hmm." Serena said, looking right at Rara and Chara. "And, what would be the cause of this?"

Frisk turned, glaring at the two of them with daggers that even intimidated Chara.

Rara hid behind Chara, shivering a little in fright.

"Care to explain, child?" Sabrina asked Rara.

"I-i-it was j-j-just supposed to be a joke." Rara muttered timidly, still behind Chara.

"Well, it got out of hand." Sabrina said, nodding towards me.

"So" Frisk asked. "How do we fix it?"

"Come with me.' Sabrina said, motioning us to follow.

* * *

We were in a room in her gym now, one in the back, with me placed in the center of the four of them.

"Now.' She said, "Join hands. We're going to enter his mind and see if we can bring him back."

They all nodded, joining hands, DETERMINED looks on their faces.

Sabrina concentrated her Psychic powers, channeling them through them and then into me.

* * *

I felt them come in, but I ignored it, idly blocking all access to my memories and deciding to make my mindscape a white void, with me surrounded by my SOULs in the center.

"Woah.' Frisk said. "This is big."

Suddenly the four heard my sobs, it echoing in the emptiness I made my mindscape into.

"Raz?" Frisk asked, looking around for me. "Where are you?"

Her response was my SOULs glowing, showing them where I was.

"Raz!" she shouted, running towards me.

She was blocked by a see through barrier, not having noticed it was there.

"An illusion?" Sabrina asked, thinking.

In response to this, the red DETERMINATION SOUL at the center of my… 'collection' seemingly broke off from the center, joining the others orbiting me, leaving behind a cracked and damaged black SOUL.

"Black?" Frisk asked.

"Seems this one's hiding things." Sabrina said.

"Lots of things." I muttered, my SOULs suddenly all going into me except for the black one, looking at the group in front of me.

"Raz.' Frisk said, walking towards me, pushing against the barrier.

I lowered the barrier, an unreadable expression on my face.

"Raz." Frisk said, walking right in front of me, reaching her hand out to me.

I reached my own back, a sad smile on my face.

Frisk hugged me tightly, crying into my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry.' she said, apologizing.

"I know… I'm sorry for worrying you, I needed some thinking time." I told her, hugging her, rubbing her back to calm her down.

"It's okay." She said, holding me tightly.

"I'll… try not to, next time." I told her, voice strangely strained.

"Good." Frisk said, kissing me on the forehead.

I simply smiled at this, nuzzling her.

Frisk smiled, sitting down, holding me.

"I think this would be done better in the real world." I commented.

"Yeah.' Frisk said, sighing.

* * *

When they woke up, I was already in Frisks lap, smirking up at her.

"What?" Frisk asked, looking down at me.

I simply tapped my own forehead, smirk growing.

"What?" Frisk asked, not getting it.

"You kept the 'property of Raz' bit on your forehead?" I asked with, hugging her.

"The what?" Frisk asked.

I snapped my fingers, a hand mirror appearing in my hand, giving it to her.

"Why those rotten mother-" Frisk began to say.

I shot my hand out, covering her mouth with a chuckle. "I can barely tolerate Chara swearing, please don't start." I told her.

"Okay." Frisk said, kissing my hand.

I let out a childish giggle at this, getting up. "Well, we're in the pokemon world, let's go catch some."

"Yeah.' Frisk said, grinning. "Let's."

We went outside, before my neck suddenly erupted in pain, causing me to fall onto my back.

"Raz!" Frisk cried running over to me. "What happened?!"

Closing the wound with my magic, I tried to tell her what happened, only for no noise to come out.

"Raz?" Frisk asked, confused. "What's wrong? Tell me."

I grabbed at my neck, a panicked look on my face.

"Your neck?" Frisk asked, kneeling town to inspect (i was sitting on the ground).

I started tearing up, this day having been just a little too much for me, a scared look on my face.

"Hey" Frisk said, taking me into a hug, wiping the tears. "It's okay. I'm right here. No need to cry."

I tried to reply to this, but not sound came out, causing me to cry more.

"Your voice." Frisk said, shocked. "It's gone."

She hushed me, stroking my face and kissing me.

"What happened?" Chara asked, coming over (they'd gone a little ahead to find us a restaurant).

I simply buried my face into Frisks shoulder, not able to speak.

"His voice is gone." Frisk said, holding me.

"What?!" Chara and Rara both exclaimed. "How?!"

"I don't know." Frisk said. "But, he can't speak."

I let out more silent sobs, half listening to their conversation, and just trying to make sure I don't retreat into my mind again.

"Should we get him something?" Chara asked. "You know, besides a pokemon since we're already getting those."

"Do you want anything?" Frisk asked me.

I shook my head no, not able to think of anything that could cheer me up right now.

Suddenly, Frisk remembered something; something she'd seen earlier, but in a flash: Rara, depressed, similarly to me.

"Raz." she whispered so only I could hear. "Please don't become depressed. Not again. I'm here for you, as are they. Please don't."

I tried to respond, but I still wasn't use to being mute, causing me to sob a littler more silently into her shoulder.

"Hush.' Frisk said softly. "We'll help you feel better. Trust me."

I slowly stopped myself from crying, believing her, but I refused to leave her embrace.

Frisk didn't seem to mind, holding me closer.

"So" Chara asked Frisk. "Me and Rara are gonna go find a restaurant for us to eat at. Do you wanna come with or do you want us to find you when we find one?"

"What do you think, Raz?" Frisk asked me. "Should we go now?"

I shook my head no, wanting to wander a little, and set us up for getting our own pokemon.

"Okay.' Frisk said. "We'll meet back here in say, an hour."

"Got it." Chara said, her and Rara walking off.

I pointed towards where I knew the Pokemon center was, wanting to get pokemon as soon as possible.

"Okay." Frisk said, getting up and carrying me there.

* * *

We arrived at the Pokemon Center, the Nurse Joy waving hello to us.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yeah." Frisk said. "Can we get pokemon here?"

"Yeah." the Nurse said. "But, you need a license."

"Where can we get one?" Frisk asked.

"We'll just take your pictures and you can have them right now." the Nurse said.

"You wanna do that?" Frisk asked me.

I nodded, face neutral, not able to smile with how depressed I still was.

"Alright.' Frisk said, walking over to where we would get our pictures taken.

* * *

After getting our pictures taken and meeting back up with Chara and Rara, Rara teleported us to pallet to get our pokemon and pokedexs'.

"So" Chara asked Rara. "What pokemon are you gonna get?"

"I don't know, we need to know what's available first." Rara said, shrugging.

I mimed a sigh, getting inpatient with us just standing outside Oaks door and talking.

"Let's go in." Frisk said. "Let's see what's there."

We went in, going up to the front and looking at the pokeballs, Professor Oak gesturing towards them.

I gave a little wave to her, it being half hearted at best in my depression.

"So" he said, coming over. "Which one would you like? There are four, but this one is reserved for my grandson. Now, what was his name again?"

"Asshat?" Chara suggested, a grin on her face.

"Oh, that's right!" Prof. said, holding up a finger. "His name is Asshat."

I actually chuckled silently at this, a very small smile coming on my face.

"So" Frisk said to Chara and Rara. "Let's pick. Raz, you want one?"

I shook my head no, face going back to it's depressed neutral.

"Okay then.' Frisk said. "Well, let's pick ours."

Frisk and Chara picked random pokeballs, Rara doing the same.

"What'd you get?" Frisk asked.

Rara brought out her pokemon, it being a Skitty, and that caused me to grin knowingly.

Chara's pokemon was a Charmander, the girl, grinning as thoughts of destruction undoubtedly flowed through her head.

Frisk's pokemon was an Eevee, which jumped up into her arms, scooting next to me.

I rubbed the Eevees chin, a small smile tugging at my lips.

The Eevee nuzzled me and Frisk, getting comfortable.

I tapped Frisks shoulder, gesturing that we should go now, wanting to get started on our journey.

"Oh" Frisk said. "Right. Let's go, guys.'

We left, heading towards the edge of Pallet Town.

I saw a familiar figure, it being Ashs mother from the show, giving a half hearted wave.

"Hi." she said, waving back. "You kids must be new to Pallet Town, right?"

"We're getting pokemon." Frisk said.

"Oh, that's nice." she said, before noticing my scar. "My, that's a nasty looking scar."

I simply shrugged, unable to talk.

"So" she asked. "What pokemon did you get?"

"I got a Skitty." Rara said, the pokemon on her shoulder.

"I got a Charmander. "Chara said.

"I got an Eevee." Frisk said.

"So" she asked me. "What did you get?"

I simply shrugged, not minding that I didn't have a pokemon yet.

"That's kay." she said. "I'm sure you're going to find the right partner for yourself."

I just gave her a neutral expression, though I was thankful for the encouragement, still depressed.

"You seem sad." she said. "Is something wrong?"

I gestured to my throat, a depressed look coming across my face.

"Oh." she said, understanding. "I see. I'm sorry."

I didn't reply to her, burying my face into Frisk shoulder and shaking a little, thought I didn't cry.

"I-It's okay." she said. "I've heard that you could get a Psychic pokemon to assist you with that."

I didn't respond, still shaking a little.

"Hmm." Frisk said. "That might help. Do you know where we could find one?"

"Not sure.' she said. "But, I'm sure the Professor might."

"We just came from there." Rara said, groaning in annoyance.

"Or" she said. "You could search for one yourselves. They usually hide in the grass."

"You mean this grass?" Chara, who had somehow moved away from us without us seeing, said, pointing to grass that her Charmander was torching with his flames (at Chara's command).

Stopping my shaking, I look up, noticed what was happening, and deadpanned at Chara.

"What?" she said, grinning as her Charmander flashed, turning into a Charmeleon.

"That was fast." Rara commented.

"Well" Frisk said. "She did torch an entire field of pokemon."

"Should we get them to a pokemon center?" Rara asked, gesturing to the field of unconscious pokemon.

"Yeah." Frisk said. "Especially since Chara's gone off to hit the next route."

I tapped Frisks shoulder, wanting to get down so I could help the pokemon.

"Okay." she said, letting me down.

I walked over so I was in front of the field of knocked out pokemon, my third eye flashing green as I summoned the menu I used to heal, pressing the floating button, green magic pulsing forward from me and reviving all the pokemon.

"That's pretty good." Frisk said. "I guess we won't need items now."

"How did you do that?" Ash's mom asked.

Still unable to speak, I simply shrugged, dismissing the menu as the pokemon woke up.

The pokemon all looked at me, knowing I had healed them. They all came over to me, looking up at me.

I got a little nervous at this, taking a step back.

"I think they want to say thanks." Frisk said, her Eevee nodding.

I took another step back, not likeing the look on the Pidgey and ratatas faces.

They all swarmed me faster than Zubats after running out of Repels in Zubat Cave. I was repeatedly licked and nuzzled by the pokemon.

They coming at me all at once, made me fall onto the ground on my back, actually laughing a little at how much it tickled from them tickling and nuzzling me.

Frisk, Frisk's Eevee, and Rara and her Skitty laughed, watching us.

I eventually managed to get up, two pidgeys on my shoulders, one on my head, the ratata surrounding me, and the rest of the pidgeys flying around overhead.

"Behold the mighty Tamer, Raz." Frisk said, giggling.

Unable to say a comeback, I simply stuck my tongue out at her, crossing my arms with a pout.

"Oh, don't pout." Frisk said. "You look cute."

This caused me to blush a little, it being highly visible against the white of my cheekbones, covering my face with my hands in embarrassment.

Frisk giggled even more, coming over to me and kissing me on the forehead.

This caused me to blush more, covering my face in her shirt and giving her a hug.

Frisk hugged me back, her Eevee moving up to her head, curling up there.

Breaking the hug, I gestured forward, wanting to go help the other pokemon Charas probably knocked out by now.

"Right.' Frisk said, nodding slightly so as not to jar her Eevee.

* * *

When we finally caught up to Chara, her charmeleon was a Charizard, and I had a army of healed pokemon following me.

"This may become a problem if Chara's Charizard learns Mega Evolution." Frisk whispered to me.

"You need a stone for that." Rara reminded her.

"Yeah." Frisk said. "But, what happens when Chara finds it?"

"We take it from her?" Rara suggested.

"True." Frisk said, shrugging. "I guess we'll see when the time comes."

By the time they were done talking, Charizard was fainted on the ground, and I had to hold back the swarm of pokemon from harming Chara.

"Woah.' Frisk said. "That escalated quickly."

Eventually all the pokemon went back to what they were doing before Chara burned them with Charizard, making me sigh in relief.

"We should have gotten her a Snorlax." Frisk said.

"She would of gotten a fire type anyway." Rara said, shrugging.

"True." Frisk said.

I came over to Frisk, tired from all the healing and holding off the pokemon, Charizard getting up after I healed him, sleepily looking up at her.

"You want me to carry you?" she asked me.

I nodded sleepily, reaching my arms out with a yawn.

Frisk picked me up, holding me and cradling me.

I curled into her hold, yawning and resting my head on her shoulder, falling asleep.

Frisk giggled, kissing me goodnight. Her Eevee curled up on top of me, also falling asleep.

"Chara, let's not destroy entire fields of pokemon anymore, okay?" Rara 'suggested', glaring at her.

"Those guys asked for it." Chara said, hugging her Charizard, who grinned with pride. "Picking on my Charizard like that."

"The last time Raz was this exhausted he healed a planet full of zombies, that's how bad you hurt those pokemon." Rara deadpanned.

"Well, maybe they should learn not to pick on my Charizard." Chara said, climbing on her Charizard's back and scratching behind her horns.

"Your Charizard definitely takes after you." Frisk muttered.

"Well" Chara said, nuzzling her Charizard. "She's sweet once you get to know her."

"You've known her for all of five minutes!" Rara shouted.

"Five minutes is all I need to know someone." Chara said. "It's how I knew Frisk was nice and you were cute."

Rara blushed at this, shuffling nervously.

"Was it something I said?" Chara asked her, grinning.

"M-maybe." Rara said, smiling back at her.

"I knew it." Chara said, her Charizard nuzzling her.

"That's a friendly Charizard." Frisk said.

"She's just like Rara.' Chara said, a grin still on her face.

While she was talking to Frisk, Rara had sneaked over to behind Chara, giving her a surprise hug.

Chara grabbed her and began to nuzzle her, her Charizard grabbing both of them in a hug.

"Yep." Chara said to Rara. "She's just like you. Isn't that right, Flare?"

Chara's Charizard, Flare, nodded, grinning.

Rara nuzzled Chara, smiling, deciding to take that as a compliment.

Chara laughed, kissing Rara.

Suddenly, a being appeared behind us, surprising us.

The being appearing startled me awake, blearily opening my eyes.

"Wh-who are you?" Frisk asked, taking a step away from them.

I blinked my original eyes, turning my gaze to who appeared.

"I" the being said, their voice echoing in our minds. "Am Mewtwo."

"Oh" Chara said. "The Frieza lookalike themself."

I floated out of Frisks hold, rubbing one eye, and using the other to give a half hearted glare to Mewtwo.

"You're angry at me." Mewtwo said. "Why?"

"I was napping." I replied mentally, only him able to hear, on the outside still glaring.

"Ah." Mewtwo said. "My apologies."

I didn't reply, eyes going half lidded as I let out a silent yawn.

"We can resume this conversation after your nap." Mewtwo said, crossing his arms.

I attempted to float back to Frisk, but I just fell over, to tired to bother levitating myself.

Mewtwo raised a hand, levitating me to Frisk.

"Thanks.' Frisk said, smiling.

"Welcome." Mewtwo said, nodding.

I curled into Frisks hold, wrapping my cloak around myself and resting my head on her shoulder.

"So" Mewtwo said. "Where can we go to converse?"

"Anywhere really." Rara said with a shrug, riding on Charas back.

"Yeah." Chara said, riding on Flare's back.

"Fine then." Mewtwo said. "We'll meet in a place only I and a few others have seen."

* * *

I woke up a few hours later, Mewtwo having left already.

"Morning, cutie." Frisk said, kissing me.

I gave her a silent yawn in response, kissing her back.

Frisk smiled, nuzzling me.

I tapped her shoulder, wanting to get out of her hold before I fell asleep again.

Frisk giggled, setting me down.

"Well" Frisk said. "While you were sleeping mewtwo took us to this island where we're going to talk."

Looking around, I noticed that we were actually on his island, blinking in surprise.

"Cool, isn't it?" Frisk asked.

I nodded, walking toward where I felt Mewtwo was.

"Morning" he said, not turning.

"Morning." I responded mentally, knowing he could hear me.

"How did you rest?" he asked.

"Fine enough." I told him depressedly, having had a nightmare or two while I slept.

"Any nightmares?" he asked.

I didn't respond, looking down at my feet and frowning, allowing my cloak to conceal me from view.

"I'm Psychic." Mewtwo said. "I read your mind."

This just caused me to slump, a depressed look coming on my face.

"Don't worry.' Mewtwo said. "I won't say anything."

"T-t-thank you." I said mentally, somehow managing to stutter mentally.

"Welcome." Mewtwo said.

At this point the others came in.

"Sup, kid?" Chara said, grinning.

I gave her a annoyed look, knowing she said that because I couldn't respond, simply pointing up with the middle finger.

Chara gave it back, sticking her tongue out.

* * *

We didn't talk about much, me somehow convincing Mewtwo to be my partner, before we continued our journey… it was fairly boring, us easily beating the league's of every region, me eventually managing to partially heal my vocal cords, though I couldn't say much.

"End." I said simply voice quiet and hoarse, looking at the pokemon we had gathered, me having made them a private pocket dimension for when the four of us left.

"We sure had fun, didn't we?" Chara asked Flare, who grinned in response, nuzzling Chara.

"Time." I told her, sadly looking at the gathered pokemon.

"Aww." Chara said, her and Flare looking at each other sadly.

"Visit." I reminded her, since I could always bring her back to this universe to visit our pokemon friends.

"Okay." Chara said, sighing, giving Flare one last hug, the Charizard hugging her back.

After everyone said their goodbyes, I opened a portal back to our universe, not wanting to travel through the multiverse this time, waving to our pokemon as we went.

* * *

When we got back, we were in a cave for some reason, and I smelt something burning, and it wasn't food.

"What's that smell?" Frisk asked, sniffing the air.

I got a worried look on my face, racing toward the cave entrance.

"What's going on?" Chara and Rara asked, following us.

I got a horrified look on my face as I saw what was in front of me, the settlement where all our friends were… burning.


	9. A new timeline

"B-b-burning." I stuttered, shocked, not able to feel anyone but Sans and Tracey in the flames.

"Holy shit!" Chara said, her eyes wide.

I rushed out of the cave to where I felt my Mom, a panicked expression on my face.

When I saw her, she was with Sans and impaled through her chest with a steel bar, but still conscious.

"Raz!" Tracy cried, hugging me. "I'm so glad you're safe."

"M-mom." I sobbed, voice barely audible, having used it to much in such a little amount of time.

"Hey" she said, rubbing my back. "It's okay. I'm fine. I've had worse happen."

I knew she was lying, feeling her life force fading fast, only making me cry more.

"Just promise me one thing." Tracy said, coughing up a little blood.

"W-what?" I asked her, sobbing.

"Don't" Tracy said, putting a hand up to my face. "Don't become like them...don't become a monster (note: she means in the moral sense). Don't give into your hatred…"

I couldn't reply, to upset, sobbing into her shoulder as I felt her fading.

In almost an instant, she was gone, her hand falling limp.

I saw her SOUL floating out of her body, quickly grabbing it before it could be destroyed, absorbing its power before I sent it to heaven, turning to my father figure only to see him dissolving, losing Tracey and all his friends being too much for him, causing him to disintegrate before my eyes, me doing the same for his SOUL before it could vanish.

I felt a lot of things hitting my back, them being all the monster SOULs giving me their power, them having managed to linger until my arrival. I cried, feeling all of my friends gone, alerting Frisk Chara and Rara to my location.

They arrived, seeing the scene.

"Oh my god." Chara said, her eyes wide.

"What happened?" Frisk asked. "Who or what could have done this?"

I never got to answer them, three gunshots ringing out and hitting the three in the head before they could react, my eyes going wide as I watched them fall over dead, quickly absorbing the three of their SOUL's.

"I-i-i'm alone." I muttered, looking around at the desolate wasteland that was the settlement.

"There he is!" someone shouted, several people coming from the surrounding area, all of them running towards me.

"Y-you did this, didn't you?" I asked them, voice quite, kneeling, looking at the ground.

"And, so what?" the leader looking individual said, shrugging.

"Y-you…" I started, before my voice suddenly demonic, body glowing as I shifted.

I now had powerful angel wings, their color white at the top and rainbow at the bottom, but not the regular type of rainbow. A shadowy rainbow, cloaked in darkness. My legs had become like the skeleton of a lion's legs. What resembled a lion's mane had come in the form of a furred hood on my jacket. My body had become more skeletal, seeming to resemble Gaster's in slightness. My aura had not only grown, it had multiplied, making me essentially a creature of pure power and LV, somehow more powerful than before I had entered this run.

" _ **DIRTY FAMILY KILLERS, YOU HAVE GRANTED THIS UNIVERSE A VERY BAD TIME**_ **.** " I finished, glaring down at them, being six times the tallest person here's height now, glaring down with all three of my eyes, my third eye having moved to my forehead, hair gone, my eye glowing with a black flame aura, my original two glowing with their respective hazel colored flames, and my scar breaking off into more cracks.

All of them were scared now, almost all of them backing away from me.

" _ **THIS TIMELINE IS WORTHLESS, I SHALL ERASE THIS UNIVERSE AND START OVER**_." I added, building up a ball of power between my hands, a shadowy after image following my every movement.

"Wh-what?" one asked. "H-how?"

" _ **YOU WON'T REMEMBER THIS ANYWAY, SO I MIGHT AS WELL TELL YOU, I HAVE ASCENDED FAR BEYOND GODHOOD, I HAVE BECOME A PRIMORDIAL, A VERY FORCE OF EXISTENCE ITSELF.**_ " I told the pathetic mortals.

I didn't bother giving them time to answer, releasing the pent up energy in the sphere, the universe being ERASEd, me absorbing all the SOULs in the universe' power again like last time.

* * *

I looked around at the void that had become the universe, strangely calm now. Looking down, I saw the CONTINUE and RESET buttons appear before me, pressing the RESET button rapidly, smiling as I witnessed it first hand this time, too powerful to be knocked out by the RESET.

* * *

" _ **This isn't right**_." I said confused, not sensing most of the usual people, not even sensing Sans and Papyrus in the underground, though I did sense Gaster, Toriel, Asgore, Asriel, and strangely, Chara.

Noticing I was still in what shall now be known as my Primordial form, I shrunk it down to about double Asgores height, feeling that any more would require me to become my hybrid form again, not feeling up to that right now.

I walked forward, going through the entrance to what I though was the Ruins, having to duck through the door, passing where Flowey normally was, and somehow… ending up in the throne room, idly making sure my eyes were flaming.

"Oh" Asgore said, turning around. "Hello there."

" _ **Greetings**_." I said, voice rumbling, echoing throughout the throne room.

"Who might you be?" Asgore asked.

" _ **My name is Raz, though I also go by Indie, I am a Primordial**_." I told the king, knowing no harm would come from it.

"Ah." Asgore said. "I'm Asgore. Pleased to meet you."

" _ **Do you have any tea**_?" I asked the king, thirsty for some reason.

"Why yes." Asgore said, nodding. "I do. Let me go get it."

Asgore left, returning with a fish girl, the girl looking very familiar.

" _ **Who is the little one, King Asgore**_?" I asked, having taken a seat while he was gone, crossed legged, my wings draped around me like my cloak usually was.

"This is Undyne." He said. "She's in training."

"Let's fight." She said to me, grinning as she summoned a magic dagger.

" _ **That would be unwise, if I were to launch any attack at you, it'd disintegrate you, but I will allow you to attack me, not that you could do any damage.**_ " I told the fish girl, unmoving from my spot.

"Sweet!" Undyne shouted, rushing towards me and slicing at me.

Her attacks did nothing, me chuckling as she enthusiastically attacked me, her weapon harmlessly bouncing off my bones.

She continued, shouting as she became irritated.

I simply smiled, amused, looking over to Asgore and chuckling more at his worried look.

"Why won't you bleed?!" she shouted.

" _ **I'm a Primordial being, you getting me to bleed is like expecting a leaf to shred a mountain.**_ " I said, amused.

"It does in Pokemon!" she shouted, increasing the speed of her slash.

" _ **Pokemon have different physics used in their universe, and even then nothing there can harm me.**_ " I told the fish girl, patting her on the head with a strained smirk, reminded of what I just lost.

"Whatever." Undyne said, panting. She'd finally stopped slashing.

" _ **How about I teach you a more offensive form of green magic**_ **?** " I suggested, having nothing better to do.

"Really?" Undyne asked, her eyes huge. "Cool!"

" _ **It's simple, really**_ **.** " I started, third eye flaring green, making a shield appear in front of Undyne. " _ **Simply use your magic to make a shield connected to your targets SOUL, it will then force them to stay in place as to not potentially harm the SOUL through its connection, leaving them to have to turn and face attacks head on to block them.**_ " I told her, finishing my demonstration by shooting the weakest bone I could at her.

"Cool!" Undyne shouted, blocking the bone.

" _ **It won't work on me, I'm too strong, if you won't mind King**_ **?** " I asked, turning to the goat monster.

"Hmm" Asgore said, noticing us as he looked up from his gardening. "Did you need something?"

" _ **I asked if you would mind letting Undyne practice her new green magic on you, since I'm too strong for it to affect me**_ **.** " I told him.

"Ah." Asgore said. "Go ahead then."

Undyne activated her magic, giving Asgore a shield.

Asgore blocked as Undyne used her magic, impressed.

It was at this point that Undyne managed to hit him with a surprise attack, knocking him over.

Asgore laughed, very impressed with his pupil.

" _ **I guess you're training paid off, congratulations little one.**_ " I said, clapping my hands.

"I'm awesome now!" Undyne shouted, pumping a fist in the air.

" _ **I'd say you would make wonderful captain of the royal guard material when you're older.**_ " I commented, a grin on my face.

"Awesome!" Undyne said. "That'd be awesome!"

"What would be awesome, my child?" asked Toriel, who came in, holding a pie.

"Oh?" she asked, noticing me. "Who might you be?"

" _ **Raz, or Indie, whichever is fine, I don't really care, nice to meet ya.**_ " I told her, holding a hand out for her to shake, able to reach across the room to her.

"Nice to meet you too." Toriel said, shaking my hand.

I retracted my hand, covering it with my wing again, a smirk on my face. " _ **So, what's it like down here, I just got here.**_ " I asked, not having to pretend much that I didn't know about how the underground worked since this was the past.

"Well" Toriel said. "We live in peace here, all of us monsters. Well, and one human."

" _ **That's nice, surface ain't a nice place right now.**_ " I told her, shrugging my wings since my shoulders were covered.

"No." Toriel said. "It probably isn't."

" _ **I have a recommendation, if you guys ever wanna leave the underground, ask me to check if humans accept themselves first, before we add a new species into the mix**_." I said.

"True." Toriel said, nodding.

" _ **Though if need be, I can give them a**_ _ **BAD TIME**_ _ **, so you guys don't have to.**_ " I commented, a carefree expression on my face.

"Oh" Toriel said. "That probably won't be necessary."

" _ **Well, if it ever is, just say my name, and need my help, I'll appear.**_ " I said, idly stretching my wings a little.

"Okay." Toriel said, smiling, even though I could tell she was just agreeing to humor me; she truly had no intention of inflicting harm to any humans. "We sure will."

"Godda-" came a familiar voice from the entrance of the room the speaker coming in holding another familiar entity, said speaker noticing Asgore and Toriel. "Uh, I mean, goshdarn, Asriel, you're sure heavy."

" _ **Nice save there kid.**_ " I called out, smirking.

"Who's this a-i mean jerk?" Chara said, holding Asriel, who was unconscious.

" _ **What's wrong with goat kid there?**_ " I asked, standing up to get a closer look.

"Kid's a wimp." Chara said, shrugging.

" _ **Just to be safe**_ **.** " I muttered, third eye flashing green as magic shot out of it, healing Asriel a little.

"You should fix him so he's not so clumsy and wimpy." Chara said. "All he did was fall once."

" _ **I did.**_ " I told her, rolling all three eyes. " _ **For some reason kid's body was off a little, I fixed it, though I'm not doing anything about the wimpy bit, I don't like messing with minds**_ **.** "

"Eh, whatever." Chara said, shrugging. "He's still my fuzzy pillow."

" _ **Do I detect a hint of a crush**_ **?** " I asked, smirking.

"N-no." Chara said, shaking her head quickly.

" _ **I think she does, what do you think Undyne?**_ " I faux asked, sitting back down and turning to the fish kid.

"What?" Undyne asked, not paying attention.

This caused me to laugh, a smile appearing on my face.

"What?" Undyne said, crossing her arms and looking at me.

" _ **I don't know what, but you're obliviousness amuses me.**_ " I told her, standing. " _ **Well, I wanna explore, any recommendations**_ **?** "

"There's a good restaurant in Snowdin." Chara said.

" _ **Well I'm off then, call my name if you need me everyone.**_ " I said, waving as I ducked out of the room, heading towards the lab, wanting to see a certain other skeleton first.

"Okay." they said, Toriel waving.

* * *

I was walking by the lab, when the door suddenly opened.

Out came a small, yellow reptilian girl wearing glasses and holding a manga.

" _ **Hello tiny one.**_ " I greeted, having to look down completely to see her.

"H-hi.' she said, timidly waving.

" _ **I can sense your curiosity, go ahead and ask your questions**_ **.** " I told her, giving her a gentle smile, sitting down to make myself smaller for her.

"Wh-what are you?" the girl asked, awestruck by me.

I chuckled at this, wondering how many times I'd explain what I am today. " _ **I am a Primordial, little one.**_ " I said, smile still on my face.

"Woah!" she said, amazed.

" _ **I have a feeling you have a mentor who would be interested in meeting me**_ **.** " I commented.

"O-oh yeah." she said, running back inside.

I let out another chuckle, getting myself comfortable.

Soon, she came out with a tall skeleton, dragging him practically.

"Woah!" he said, trying to keep up. "Slow down, Alphys."

" _ **Greetings.**_ " I called out, an amused look on my face.

"Hello." the tall skeleton said. "Who might you be?"

" _ **Raz, or Indie, whichever you prefer.**_ " I told him, shrugging.

"I am Gaster." the skeleton said, pointing at himself. "And, this would be my adoptive daughter, Alphys."

" _ **I'm sure you have questions**_ **.** " I said, looking down at the, while tall, still shorter than me skeleton.

"Well." Gaster said. "Yes. What are you?"

" _ **I am a being that makes the strongest of GODs look like newly born children, a Primordial.**_ " I told him.

"Impressive." Gaster said.

" _ **If I wanted, I could ERASE this universe easily.**_ " I added, shrugging. " _ **But it'd take something drastic for me to do that.**_ "

"So" Gaster said. "What brings you to this timeline?"

" _ **I had to abandon my previous timeline, it was… corrupted, so I ERASED it, and I just ended up here.**_ " I said, a carefree expression coming onto my face. " _ **Though I think I'll take it easy for a while, maybe teach some new skills to some monsters while I'm here.**_ "

"That sounds nice." Gaster said. "Well, have fun on your little adventure."

" _ **Is there anything you need while I'm here, a sample of something, some rare mineral?**_ " I asked, wanting to give the skeleton a gift.

"Well" Gaster said, thinking. "I am studying SOULs. If you know where to find a human SOUL, blank or not, that would be nice."

" _ **That's a simple request**_ **.** " I said, holding my hand out to the skeleton, a jar forming, a grey SOUL appearing in red liquid DETERMINATION. " _ **Be careful, the red stuff is DETERMINATION, you might want to extract the SOUL with a tool.**_ "

"Thank you.' Gaster said, taking it. "This will really help in our studies."

" _ **You are welcome, farewell.**_ " I said, standing up, turning to Snowdin and continuing to the restaurant.

I entered the restaurant, sitting down in the bar, to big for anywhere else.

The bartender, a man made of flames, asked me what I wanted.

" _ **Strongest you got, it won't work on me, but I feel like spending some money**_ **.** " I told him.

"Coming right up." the bartender said, going to get it.

"H-hey" a drunk bunny whose head looked like Agumon from Digimon said to me.

" _ **Hello.**_ " I said, left eye glancing down at the bunny.

"What are you?" he asked.

" _ **I am a Primordial being.**_ " I told the bunny, also telling everyone else in the bar because of how loud my voice was.

"Whuh?" the bunny asked, too drunk to process what I was saying clearly.

" _ **I am something that can destroy the universe with a wave of my hand and remake it just as easily.**_ " I told the bunny, a wave of green magic coming from my third eye to make it sober enough to process what I'm saying.

"Woah.' he said, impressed. "How do you hold it in?"

" _ **My form can hold twelve thousand times my energy output before I even have to worry about overloading, and if I need to, I can always just make myself smaller and younger for more control, though I would be weaker than.**_ " I said with a shrug.

"Cool." he said.

" _ **I'm used to it.**_ " I replied, carefree expression on my face.

"I see.' he said.

" _ **Yeah, tibia honest here, being a Primordial can get kinda bonely.**_ " I told the bunny, smirking.

"Oh god no!" the bunny said. "Not another one."

" _ **Don't worry, that's all I feel like saying for tonight.**_ " I said.

"Thank you." he said, sighing.

At this point, the bartender came out with my drink.

I reached for it, only to realise my hands were too big, causing me to sigh in annoyance. " _ **My hands are too to grab the cup.**_ "

"Maybe you could use your powers if applicable." the bartender said.

" _ **I don't really want to use my Primordial powers for picking up a drink.**_ " I told the bartender.

"Because you're lazy?" the bartender asked, raising one eyebrow.

" _ **Yep.**_ " I replied, no shame.

"I see." the bartender said. "I'll get you a straw."

" _ **Thank you**_ **.** " I said.

"Welcome." he said.

I got halfway through my drink, it not making me drunk but still tasting good, before something interrupted me.

A royal guard burst in, his face in a panic.

" _ **What's wrong?**_ " I asked the guard, looking over my shoulder.

"It's" he said, panting. "It's the princess."

" _ **Spit it out man**_ **!** " I ordered, getting up.

"She's" he said. "She's dying...of buttercup poison."

I got a DETERMINED look on my face at this, refusing to allow Chara to die again so soon, third eye flashing red as I launched myself up, through the roof, turning toward the capital and blasting towards it.

* * *

I ran my way to their room, having landed when I got to the castle, knocking on the door to Chara and Asriels room.

"Come in." Asriel's voice came from the other side.

I opened the door, ducking through and joining the goat monsters surrounding the sick human.

"Oh" Toriel said. "HEllo, Raz."

" _ **How bad is it**_ **?** " I asked, getting straight to the point.

"She's close." Asgore said, sighing.

My third eye glew a mixture of red and green, me mixing my DETERMINATION and KINDNESS magics, putting my large hand around the child's chest and pumping her with healing magic, erasing the poison and restoring the damage done.

Chara fell into sleep, peaceful and harmless sleep.

Asriel lay on top of her, hugging her. Chara subconsciously wrapped her arms around him, turning over so that she was laying on top of him like a pillow. Asriel wasn't surprised, used to this. He put his arms around her, falling asleep himself.

I chuckled at this, looking at Asgore and Toriel. " _ **Let's let them have their moment, shall we**_ **?** " I whispered, floating so I wouldn't make any noise.

"Yes." Toriel said, whispering. "Let's."

I floated to the door, holding it open for the two of them.

"Thank you." They both said, nodding to me.

Floating out, I silently closed the door behind me, before turning towards the two. " _ **How did this happen**_ **?** " I asked, a serious look on my face, third eye still red.

"We don't know." Toriel said. "We just walked in on them, Chara like that."

" _ **We'll have to question them when they wake up then, I'll be in the throne room if you need me.**_ " I told them, walking off to the throne room, taking a corner and leaning against it, deciding to take a nap.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of Toriel and Asgore yelling at Chara for poisoning herself.

I chuckled at this, going back to Chara and Asriels room, where they were.

"Yeah, I get it.' Chara said, yawning. "All your yelling's made me tired again."

She grabbed Asriel, wrapping her arms around him.

"Good night, fuzzy pillow." She said, as per her tradition.

" _ **She wasn't fazed, was she**_ **?** " I asked with a smirk, outside the open door.

"Probably not." Toriel said.

" _ **I think she would react more to a more physical punishment, just yelling at her won't do anything**_ **.** " I suggested.

"Probably.' Toriel said. "But, we've never administered one. Usually, them knowing we were upset was enough."

" _ **Considering she's poisoned herself, I think this time you can afford to be a little harsher**_ **.** " I deadpanned.

"True." Toriel said. "But, I doubt she'd do it again."

" _ **Just in case, I suggest you do a more physical punishment anyway, maybe in front of Asriel so she get's too embarrassed to think of ever doing this again.**_ " I said, crossing my arms.

"Okay." Toriel said. "But, what?"

" _ **Maybe a spanking**_ **.** " I commented, thinking out loud.

"A what?" Toriel asked.

I rolled my eyes at this, having half expected it, deciding to just dump the knowledge of what it was into her head.

"Really?" Toriel asked, understanding. "So, that's what it is."

I simply nodded, going into a corner of the childrens room and sitting down, taking another nap.

* * *

"So, Chara." I woke up to hear Toriel say to her. "Now, this is called a spanking. It's going to sting, but you'll feel better afterwards because you need to be punished."

Chara's eyes widened as she gripped Asriel tighter. She started backing away from Toriel, taking Asriel with her.

Blocking the door with a wing, I opened my third eye lazily, wagging my finger at her.

"No." she said, fear in her voice. "Please no."

She was practically holding Asriel like a rag doll at this point, trembling.

Pointed my finger at them, my third eye flashed dark blue, me using blue magic to separate the two, sending Chara into Toriels waiting arms.

"What's wrong, my child?" Toriel asked, realizing something was off. "I haven't even done it yet."

I narrowed my eye at this, my original two still closed, sensing something was off as well.

"P-please." Chara said, shuddering, tears beginning to come out as she buried her face in Toriel's chest. "I-I'm sorry."

" _ **Before you choose to continue this or not Toriel, see why she's reacting like this, could be a act.**_ " I suggested.

"Why are you crying, my child?" Toriel asked.

"P-please d-don't hurt me." Chara said, not hearing her. "I-I won't do it again...I p-promise."

At this point Asriel came over to Chara, holding out his arms to take her from Toriel, who handed her to him.

Asriel held the crying girl, speaking softly to her. Eventually, Chara's sobbing stopped and she fell asleep in his arms, curling into a ball, her breathing soft.

" _ **Huh, something is… wrong with this timeline.**_ " I muttered barely audible, all three eyes open and narrowed now.

"Hmm?" Toriel asked, hearing me mutter, but not hearing what I said.

" _ **I want to know when she wakes up, something isn't right here.**_ " I told her, putting a neutral expression on my face.

"Okay." Toriel said, putting a hand on Chara's head and gently stroking her. "But, let her tell you when she's ready."

" _ **I will, don't worry.**_ " I responded, fingers crossed under my wing, getting up. " _ **I'll be at that restaurant.**_ " I added, vanishing as I teleported.

* * *

As I sat at the restaurant, a messenger walked up to me. The messenger was a turtle, said turtle looking like he'd seen a couple wars, full of confidence.

" _ **Hello wise Turtle.**_ " I said, turning to him, idly giving the bar tender some G.

"Hey, there." the turtle said, sitting down next to me.

" _ **What brings you here**_ **?** " I asked, finishing my food and drink.

"The king sent me." the turtle said.

" _ **What's he need**_ **?** " I responded.

"He wanted me to tell you that the princess has awoken." the turtle said, ordering a drink.

" _ **Ah, thank you.**_ " I started, getting up. " _ **Bar keep, put whatever this nice turtle orders on my tab, I'll pay you when I come back.**_ " I added, before I teleported to Chara and Asriels room.

* * *

Asriel and Chara saw me, jumping backwards a bit from the shock of seeing me teleport in.

" _ **Hello, I came to find out why you seemed so… scared earlier.**_ " I said, deciding to be blunt.

"I" Chara said, holding Asriel tighter. "I don't want to talk about it."

Seeing something similar about this situation, I decided to take a risk. " _ **Don't worry.**_ " I started, glowing as I shrunk, wings receding, third eye going to the back of my head, my clothes being the overalls I had when me and Rara were dressed up in the strange legend of Zelda timeline, my cloak absent, though I added black dots as freckles on my cheekbones, deciding to be six instead of my usual five. "I won't make you say anything."

Chara simply looked at me, almost as if studying me.

"It feels good to be out of my Primordial form." I commented, smiling innocently.

"Y-You're…" Chara said, trying to figure out what to say.

"A kid, yeah, but don't tell the bar keep that." I said, winking to her, a mischievous smile on my face.

"O-okay." Chara said, nodding.

Walking over, I sat down next to her on the bed, looking up at her and Asriel. "So you _sure_ you don't wanna talk about it? If it has anything to do with your parents… I can understand." I said, voice going depressed near the end, allowing my scars to show.

"Wh-what happened?" Chara asked, looking at them.

"M-my p-p-parents… _weren't good people_." I told her, sobbing a little at the memory of them still in my mind.

The next thing that happened was Chara taking me into a hug.

"Mine weren't either." she whispered softly, cradling me.

"I h-had b-b-better ones… _but they were taken from me_." I continued, crying now.

"I'm sorry.' Chara said, still holding me. "I found better ones. Maybe they could be yours too."

"N-n-nah… b-besides, I'm here to help _you_." I said, wiping my tears off the sleeve of my shirt.

"R-really?" Chara asked, confused.

"Well, I still have my powers in this form, tell me what made you act… like that." I told her, not leaving the hug.

"W-well" Chara said, shuddering. "My p-p-they used to beat me-and they-they-"

At this point, Chara stopped, beginning to cry again. Asriel wrapped his arms around her, hushing her softly.

I let out a growl at this, it sounding uncharacteristically deep and menacing from my younger form, getting up and shifting back to my primal form. " _ **Chara, if you'll come with me, I can give those… creatures…**_ _ **A BAD TIME**_ _ **.**_ " I growled out, all three eyes red in both DETERMINATION and anger.

"N-no." Chara said, backing away, fear overtaking her vision.

Growling, I used my powers to read her mind, finding what her parents looked like and committing it to memory, and also checking to see if my actions would de-rail anything of importance to me, sighing internally in relief when I saw it wouldn't.

" _ **If you want to watch those things burn, here.**_ " I said, waving my hand and making a screen show up on the wall.

"Th-thanks." Chara said, turning from the screen.

I marched out the door, not bothering to duck and leaving an imprint of the upper half of my body, going straight to the throne room.

Asriel simply held Chara, singing softly to the girl, Chara once again curling into a ball in his arms.

"Goodnight, fuzzy pillow." she said softly.

"Goodnight, soft blanket." Asriel said, chuckling.

* * *

I had an angry and DETERMINED look on my face as I entered the throne room, immediately going for the door that lead to the barrier.

"Oh" Asgore, who was walking by, said. "Where might you be going?"

" _ **To teach Charas biological parents a lesson.**_ " I replied, anger in my voice, not turning back to face him but standing still.

"Wait.' Asgore said. "I don't think that would be wise."

" _ **And why is that**_ **?** " I asked him, looking over my shoulder at him, my eyes at this point being just expanses of red.

"The first war" Asgore said, sighing. "Was ended by the monsters being sealed. If there is another war, there is no escape for the monsters to turn to this time."

" _ **This implies you think I'd lose**_ **.** " I commented, glaring as I turned to face him fully.

"No.' Asgore said. "This implies I think you'd be seen."

" _ **I will be, yes**_ _ **.**_ " I admitted. " _ **But I have a plan**_ **.** "

"What is that plan?" Asgore asked.

" _ **Don't worry about it, even if it doesn't work, I can protect you all**_ **.** " I said cockily, knowing it was true.

"You're very cocky." Asgore noted. "Like I say with Undyne, cockiness will be a downfall if it gets out of hand."

" _ **Do you want to know why I'm so cocky, Asgore**_ **?** " I asked, looking down at him.

"Well" Asgore said, nodding. "Yes. It will help me if you wish to work on it."

In reply I put my hand out, palm facing up, making a single red human SOUL appearing floating above it.

"I don't understand." Asgore said, looking at it.

In response to this, I made more SOULs appear, showing him all of my… _extra_ human SOULs, them orbiting the red I originally brought out.

Asgore's eyes widened, amazed.

" _ **THIS is why I'm so cocky Asgore, with all these SOULs of mine, noone in this universe can stop me**_ **.** " I told him, reabsorbing the SOULs and putting my hand back under my wing.

"Impressive." Asgore said, nodding. "But, you still shouldn't be so cocky."

" _ **Whatever**_ **.** " I said, turning back to go to the barrier.

Asgre stood in my way, blocking it.

"You can't do this." he said. "Especially if you plan on not concealing yourself."

" _ **You want a FIGHT then… sorry King, I already promised I'd do this… guess you'll be my warm up**_ **.** " I said, snapping my fingers, turning this encounter into one from the game, our surroundings changing to make it look like it.

"If you wish.' Asgore said, sighing.

" _ **You get the first turn**_ **.** " I told him, looking at ease.

Asgore launched some fireballs at me. I let them hit me, them harmlessly dissipating against my form.

" _ **My turn**_ **.** " I state, making a hand appear next to Asgore and tap him lightly… causing him to fall to his knees, a bunch of red numbers appearing and showing I just barely didn't kill him.

"Don't start another war." Asgore said, looking at me with pleading eyes.

" _ **If it comes to it, it won't be a war**_ …" I started, sparing him. " _ **It'll be a slaughter**_ **.** " I finished, walking around him and to the barrier.

Asgore shook his head, sighing.

"Be careful." he said, nodding.

I said nothing, walking through the door, not bothering to duck again.

When I got to the barrier, I just gave it a _look_ , and it seemingly quivered, quickly opening for me to exit it, me coming out to see a small town where the big city was in the game, knowing that's my goal, I spread my wings, flying off.

* * *

I landed in the middle of the town, ironically enough on a field of buttercups.

Several people noticed me, pointing, most afraid.

Looking around, I amplified my voice, making sure everyone in the town heard me. " _ **I am looking for two people, Stan and Jan Berenstine**_ **.** " I told the humans, making two projections of the people appear.

"Th-that way." a woman said, pointing in a direction.

I nodded to the woman, giving her a pouch of gold as I walked passed.

* * *

When I got to Charas parents house, I grew to the size I had the first time I took this form, crashing through the wall as I used both hands to grab the two humans inside.

" _ **ATTENTION HUMANS**_ **!** " I shouted out, voice broadcasted to the entire town. " _ **COME TO THE TOWN HALL IMMEDIATELY**_ **!** " I finished, teleporting there myself, still holding the now struggling humans.

* * *

I appeared in front of the town hall, looking down at the crowd of humans as they gathered, confused and scared murmurs coming from the group.

" _ **Humans, there are two among you that have done something terrible**_ **.** " I started, opening my hands and levitating Charas parents into plain view of the gathered humans. " _ **These two have a daughter, named Chara, who they have abused to the point of psychological scaring, to those that don't know what this means, they have traumatized her.**_ "

The townspeople had mixed reactions. Some were horrified, some were talking about how they'd finally get it (these were the ones that knew about it).

" _ **When Chara… revealed this to me, I was planning on torturing them, but… they just aren't worth it, so instead I will allow you all to choose the method of their demise**_ **.** " I announced.

There were mixed reactions, apparently lots of people wanted them dead.

" _ **Not decisive**_ **?** " I asked, grinning. " _ **Then they shall be struck by something stronger than GOD, A PRIMORDIAL**_ **!** " I exclaimed, launching a powerful burst of lightning at the two, erasing them from existence down to the SOUL.

The crowd was amazed. They whispered among themselves, mixed speech from them.

" _ **Quiet down now, I have something to say.**_ " I said, arms at my sides as I looked down at the group, my eyes now their normal colors, rage gone. " _ **Before I do however, what do you all think of monsters**_ **?** " I asked, face neutral.

Again, mixed replies. Several hated, several were indifferent, several were open.

" _ **To those of you who said you hated them… give me a good reason why**_ **.** " I said, making sure my face remained neutral.

"They started a war!" was the majority of the cry.

" _ **No, you did, out of fear.**_ " I replied calmly, crossing my arms.

The people thought of this; it had been so long since the war that they were either taught false information or had forgotten.

" _ **The humans started the war because they were afraid of the monsters magic and their ability to absorb SOULs to gain power.**_ " I continued, expression neutral.

A murmur of shock came up from the crowd. They hadn't remembered this.

" _ **But, in their fear, the humans forgot one thing… the monsters are too kind to ever harm them, let alone steal their SOULs for power, their king even tried to stop me from coming here, he tried to protect you.**_ " I revealed, inwardly smirking.

The crowd reacted murmurs. In all honesty, I was willing to bet they'd give monsters a try if they'd get to know them.

" _ **Now I want you all to teach this to future generations, and in one hundred years or so, if you are ready, I will free the monsters, and we will see what happens… do not disappoint me.**_ " I said, vanishing as I teleported back to the underground, making the screen in Charas room vanish as I did.

* * *

I appeared in the throne room, as small as I could make myself without having to change my form to my hybrid one, behind the throne where Asgore sat.

"Hello?" Asgore said, sensing me, but not seeing me.

" _ **I have given the humans something to think about, in one hundred years, I will free you all, and we'll see what happens.**_ " I told the king, being blunt.

"Hmm." Asgore said, thinking. "That could work."

I simply nodded, before I got a tired look on my face. " _ **Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be napping, I used a lot of DETERMINATION today.**_ " I said, though I was really just being lazy, sitting down in a corner and not bothering to allow him to reply, falling asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

A couple hours later, I teleported into Chara and Asriels room, idly fixing the doors I broke when I was mad, shifting to my hybrid form since it was just them in the room, the same clothes on as last time.

"H-hello." Chara said, evidently preferring this hybrid form.

"Did you get a crush on me too?" I asked innocently, curiosity on my face, but inwardly grinning.

"What?" Chara asked.

"I saw you blush a little when I came in." I said, pointing a accusing finger at her still blushing face.

"Y-you accused me of having a crush." Chara said. "What would you do?"

"I said I did when I came in, you're _still_ blushing." I told her, a smirk on my face, it looking adorable.

"Sh-shut up!" Chara said, looking down.

I gave her a comforting hug suddenly, smiling up at her.

Chara simply stared down at me, grabbing both me and Asriel in a hug.

"So, what do you guys wanna do?" I asked, leaning into the hug.

"I don't know." Chara said. "What's there to do that would be awesome and cool?"

"Well, I don't feel like revealing myself as the primordial to anyone else, and I'm kinda distinctive, with my eyes, so we could just play with the toys you two have." I suggested.

"Okay." Chara said, shrugging.

* * *

Nothing really happened for fourteen years, no-one even aged because of my magic, before I sensed a human in pain… coming from the ruins, so I teleported there, deciding to meet the human in my child like form, to make sure I don't scare them.

* * *

Appearing in the ruins, I walked over to where I sensed the human, a innocent look on my face as I entered the room they were in.

"Wh-where is this?" she asked.

The human was a girl who had a notebook as well as a pair of glasses. She had blonde hair and was about eight years old.

"Hi there!" I called out, waving and smiling innocently.

"H-hi." she said, waving timidly.

"Are you alright, that's a big fall you just took." I asked her, a worried expression on my face.

"Y-yeah." she said, standing up. "I'm fine."

"You sure, nothing hurts?" I asked, not convinced she was fine.

"Y-yeah.' she said, dropping like a rock once she put weight on her right foot.

I gave her an unamused look at this, rolling my eyes. "Here, lemme show ya some KINDNESS." I said, holding my hand out to help her up,

"Th-thank you." she said, putting an arm around me.

Suddenly, green magic surrounded her right foot, healing it.

She stared at it, wide eyed as it healed her completely, her then testing it to see.

"Like that bit of KINDENESS?" I asked her, smirking adorably because of my freckles in this form.

"Y-yeah." She said. "Thanks."

"So, what brings you to the Underground?" I asked, tilting my head curiously.

"I" she said. "I was curious...to find out what it was like down here."

"Well, you have fun with that, I gotta go, see you later!" I exclaimed, running out of the room, turning a corner and vanishing, only to change into my primal form, pretending to be patrolling the ruins.

She saw me, backing away, my size and appearance intimidating her.

" _ **Hello little one, do not be afraid, I just patrol these ruins to make sure they are not dangerous.**_ " I said, sitting down, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Wh-what are you?" she asked.

" _ **I am something called a Primordial, a being stronger than a GOD, though right now I'm just fixing this place up a little.**_ " I told her, tapping a cracked wall, it being repaired with blue INTEGRITY magic, adding a little purple PERSEVERANCE to make it last.

"Woah." she said, amazed.

I simply smirked at this, shooting a grin at her. " _ **So, my… little brother tells me you came down here to learn**_ **?** " I asked, though I already knew the answer.

"That kid" she asked. "Was your little brother?"

" _ **Well, more adoptive really, he's half human after all, I'm full skeleton**_ **.** " I said, shrugging. " _ **The only skin on me is my wings.**_ " I added, moving one a little.

"Woah." She said, amazed. "That's cool."

" _ **Yeah, I guess… so, whatcha wanna know**_ **?** " I asked, getting myself comfortable, knowing I'd be here a while.

"What's it like down here?" she asked after gaining the courage to ask. "I'm curious."

" _ **It's very peaceful, nobody fights, there's lots to do, and the monsters here just live life really.**_ " I told her.

"Cool.' she said. "So, c-can I stay for a while?"

" _ **Well, you'd have to ask the king that, here, follow me, I know a shortcut.**_ " I said, holding a finger out for her to hold.

"Okay.' she said, taking hold.

I got up, giving her a reassuring smile, turning walking forward for a little, before she suddenly blinked, me teleporting us to the throne room.

" _ **Here we are.**_ " I told her, finger holding her steady, the first teleport being a little rough on her.

"Wh-where are we now?" she asked.

" _ **Throne room on the complete opposite side of the Underground.**_ " I said casually, as if suddenly being a couple miles from where you started in five seconds was normal.

"R-really?" she asked.

" _ **Magic.**_ " I replied simply, shrugging. " _ **Can I have my finger back now, by the way**_ **?** "

"O-okay." she said, releasing my finger, a small blush on her face.

I walked out of the room, ducking under the door frame, looking back at her. " _ **Cmon, the kings this way kid**_ **.** " I said, smirking.

"Okay." she said, following me.

I lead her all the way to where the living room was in the game, pausing at the door to the kitchen. " _ **Wait here.**_ " I told her, going through the door and into the kitchen, where the royal family was having dinner.

"Hi, Raz." Toriel said, waving at me. "What brings you here?"

" _ **We got a guest.**_ " I said simply, motioning with a hand for the small human to come in.

The small human entered, hiding behind me.

I chuckled a little at this, my leg being enough to cover her completely. " _ **Don't be shy, these are some of the kindest residents of the Underground you could ever meet.**_ " I told her, a gentle and reassuring tone in my voice as I looked down to her.

She slowly came out, looking at everyone. Her eyes settled on Chara, who was the only other human there (even though Chara was sleeping). She walked over to her, sitting down, feeling comforted in the fact that there was another human here.

" _ **Well, if noone needs me for anything, I'll be going.**_ " I said, starting to turn to go back to fixing the ruins.

"Nonsense." Toriel said. "Sit down and eat."

" _ **If you insist**_ **.** " I said with a shrug, walking over the the table and sitting down at the floor, still taller than everyone there.

"Good." Toriel said. "Now that we're all here, we can eat."

I reached over the table, shaking Chara awake.

"Wh-wha?" she asked, looking around, drool coming from her mouth, some in her hair (some of which was also in her mouth).

" _ **Dinner, also there's a little drool in your hair there, Chara.**_ " I told her with a chuckle, an amused expression on my face as I put my arm back to my side.

"There's always drool in her hair." Asriel laughed.

"Eh.' Chara said, pulling her hair out of her mouth.

" _ **Well I have no clue while I'll do here, my hands are too big for the food**_ **.** " I commented.

"Are you telepathic?" Asriel asked, trying to be helpful.

" _ **I am, but I don't like using my powers for things like this.**_ " I said, shrugging.

"Well" Asriel asked. "Since you're not really using them for anything else, why not use them for something? So you don't lose the ability to use them."

" _ **My powers don't work like that, since I have every power from my Primordial nature, even if I 'lost' one, it'd just be replaced with another copy.**_ " I told him, a carefree expression on my face.

"Well" Asriel said. "Why don't you like using them on stuff like this? If it's the only way to eat, then why not?"

" _ **Well, it requires me to be very precise… and it's just not worth the effort.**_ " I responded.

"Oh." Asriel said. "I get it."

" _ **Hmmm**_?" I asked, wanting to see why he thought I didn't bother with using telekinesis on my food.

"You're lazy." he said, laughing. "Kinda like Chara."

Chara would have responded, but she had fallen back asleep on Asriel's shoulder, muttering something about her 'fuzzy pillow'.

I laughed at this, a grin on my face. " _ **Yeah, guilty as charged, I'm just a… lazybones.**_ " I said, a smirk on my face at setting him up for that joke.

Toriel laughed at this, covering her mouth. Asgore put two fingers to his forehead, sighing.

" _ **Hey, you gotta admit, kid set me up for that one.**_ " I said, still smirking.

"Not another one." Asgore said, not replying to me.

" _ **Don't set me up for them, and I won't tickle your funny bone**_ **.** " I told him, shrugging.

Toriel was grinning and trying her hardest not to laugh out loud.

" _ **I have an idea, actually.**_ " I suddenly said, looking down at my food and leaning close, sucking it up like Kirby. " _ **Yummy.**_ "

"Hmm." Asriel said. "Don't show Chara that or she'll figure out how to do it herself."

" _ **Well, I'd say she doesn't have the guts for it, but I don't either**_ **.** " I told him, smirking.

Toriel burst out laughing, her face turning red from it.

I had a smile on my face, beaming at her laughter.

"Toriel.' Asgore said, placing a hand on her arm. "Don't hurt yourself like last time."

" _ **If I need to I'll heal her.**_ " I told Asgore, still beaming.

"That might be inevitable." Asgore said, chuckling himself at this point.

"I'm fine." Toriel said, catching her breath. "I'm fine."

" _ **Whatever you say.**_ " I said, grinning.

"She hasn't laughed that hard in a long time." Asriel said, impressed. "Not since Gaster told her his favorite joke."

" _ **What joke would that be**_ **?** " I asked, curious.

"I can't remember.' Asriel said, thinking.

" _ **Oh well, doesn't matter.**_ " I said, shrugging.

"So" Toriel said. "What should we all do after dinner?"

" _ **Well, I was fixing the ruins up a little, so I think I'll go back to doing that real quick.**_ " I told her.

"Okay.' Toriel said. "What about you, children?"

Chara didn't respond (she was still sleeping).

"I don't know." the new human said.

"I'm gonna go to my room and play." Asriel said. "I guess my warm blanket's gonna come with me."

" _ **Well, I'm done my food, so I'll be off now.**_ " I told them, standing up and turning around to leave the room.

"Bye.' Asriel and the new human said.

Instead of going to the ruins to clean it, I just snapped my fingers and it was done, me shifting into my hybrid form and going under Charas bed in Asriels room, hiding.

Asriel walked in later, holding the still sleeping Chara, the new human following him.

"It's funny" he said. "You carry me when I'm hurt and I carry you when you sleep. Though, you seem to sleep more than I'm hurt it would seem."

"Boo!" I suddenly shouted, coming out from under the bed, a smile on my face.

Asriel jumped backwards, trying to keep Chara from falling in his scare. However, he failed, both of them falling to the ground, Chara landing on top of him, curling into a ball on top of him.

I laughed at this, a smile on my face.

"What?" Asriel asked, not able to sit up due to Chara's weight. The new human giggled at this, sitting down next to them.

"You're trapped." I state with a grin, chuckling.

"Not like it hasn't happened before." Asriel said, laughing.

"Let's tickle her awake!" I said, an evil grin on my face.

"Okay.' Asriel said, grinning.

"Are you sure she'll wake up?" the new human asked.

I shrugged, at this, before launching my tickle attack, going straight for her sides.

Chara began laughing in her sleep as I tickled. Well, until I brushed over a certain part of her back, at which point, she started to cringe.

I pulled my hands back immediately, backing up a little. "Oh sorry!" I exclaimed, frowning in worry.

Chara, who was still asleep curled up tighter over Asriel, who whispered softly in her ear, Chara relaxing a little.

I went back a little, staying out of reach of Chara, turning to the new human. "So… that happened." I commented.

"Yeah." she said, nodding. "What was that?"

"Well did you hear about when my big bro went to the surface?" I asked, making sure Asriel couldn't hear me.

"No." she said. "I only recently moved here."

"Well… let's just say that he went to the surface to give a couple humans who deserved it a _**BAD TIME**_." I told her, eyes going dark at the end.

"I heard something about that." the new human (fuck it, we're gonna call her Diana from now on) said, nodding. "But, not much."

"He told me he shot them with lightning." I added, grinning, eyes going back to normal.

"Woah." Diana said, amazed. "That's cool."

"I tried to figure out how to do that to, but I can only get sparks." I said, shrugging.

"I can't get either." Diana said, giggling. "So, you're better at it than me."

"Look, maybe you can help me figure it out." I told her, hands sparking as I made lightning.

"Wow!" she said. "Maybe you're not in the right emotional state if you want more powerful bursts."

"So what emotional state _should_ I be in?" I asked her, tilting my head.

"I don't know." she said. "But, that's what usually makes magic spells more powerful."

"Huh, do _you_ know any magic?" I asked her, cutting off my lightning.

"..." Diana said nothing, looking slightly away from me.

"You okay?" I asked, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder, a worried look on my face.

"Y-yeah." she said, her tone sadder.

"What's wrong?" I asked, not believing her.

"N-nothing." she said. I noticed at this point that she may have realized she had more in common with Chara than species.

" _ **DOES BIG BRO NEED TO GIVE SOMEONE ELSE A BAD TIME**_?" I asked, a serious tone in my voice, eyes going dark.

"N-no." Diana said, putting a hand on Chara's head and stroking it.

"Good, cause I don't know where he is." I said, voice normal, a sheepish smile on my face, before I gave Diana a comforting hug. "But tell me when you're ready if you need anything."

"I will." she said, sighing.

"For now, want to learn some new magic, I know a lot, but I can't use some of it." I asked, smirking.

"Sure." Diana said. "I can try to help you."

"Not exactly what I meant but okay!" I exclaimed, turning to the door. "I know a shortcut to somewhere we can train, cmon!"

"Okay." Diana said, taking my hand.

I lead her through the door, and when she blinked, we were suddenly in a room I made in the walls of the underground, a spot for training in case I ever needed it.

"We're here!" I told her, smirking.

"What is this place?" she asked.

"My bro used his powers to make this little room, in case we ever wanted to bother to train." I told her. "Now, you want me to teach you more spells, or help me with the lightning from before first?"

"We can do both.' Diana said. "But, I think teaching you how to do the lightning is a bigger deal right now. Wouldn't want you to accidentally hurt yourself using it."

"Oh please, like I wou-" I started, before I zapped myself on purpose, making it look like an accident, lying down on the ground, a trail of smoke coming from me.

Diana snorted back laughter, covering her mouth with her hand.

"S-shut up." I stuttered, groaning in pain.

"I didn't say anything.' Diana said, laughing.

I started to get up, before I hissed in pain, having shocked myself a little too much, grimacing.

"Are you okay?" Diana asked me, kneeling down.

"Too much magic, not enough control." I told her, slowly lying back down. "C-could you, uh, get someone to come heal me? I c-can't focus right now… or I could tell you how to use the KINDNESS magic to heal, but I think yours wouldn't be as strong, you strike me as a more PERSEVERANCE kinda person."

"Yeah.' Diana said. "I'm more of a taker than a giver in terms of magic."

I grimanced in pain, clutching my side. "So, uh, about that healer?" I suggested, wanting to be healed quickly.

"Yeah." Diana nodded. "Uh, how do I get around in here? It's kinda my first day and I don't know my way around the palace."

"J-just use the d-door and think of somewhere, s-same to come back t-through any door, m-my bro enchanted it." I told her, stuttering a little, small arcs of electricity coming up every once in awhile.

"Okay." Diana said, walking through the door, thinking of Asgore.

* * *

I laid there for a while, grimacing in pain every now and again, before they finally returned.

"There he is." Diana said, pointing to me.

"Oh my!" Toriel said, rushing over to me. "Are you okay, my child?"

Her answer was me grimacing in pain, little arcs of electricity going across my body.

"Here" Toriel said, putting her hands over me. "Let me help you."

"T-t-thank you." I muttered, eyes dim, the electricity having taken a lot of my HP while I waited for them.

Toriel began to pulse her healing magic through me, the feeling refreshing.

After she was done, I got up weakly, still tired even though I was healed.

"Are you okay, my child?" Toriel asked me.

"Tired." I told her weakly, trying to move forward, only to stumble and start to fall.

"Don't worry, my child." Toriel said, catching me. "You'll be fine after you recover some."

I didn't reply, blinking my eyes as I curled into her, seeing why Chara called Asriel her 'fuzzy pillow', if how comfortable Toriel is was any indication.

Toriel picked me up, carrying me back to the room where Chara and Asriel were, Chara still sleeping on Asriel.

I closed my eyes, snoring softly, letting sleep take me.

Diana took me from Toriel, setting me on the bed and tucking me in.

* * *

The sound of a crash woke me up. I jolted up to see Chara and Asriel holding what was left of a glass bowl.

"Goddamn it!" Chara said. "I knew we put too much water in it."

"This was my fault.' Asriel said, sighing.

"No.' Chara said firmly, wrapping her arms around the goat child. "It wasn't your fault. We both made a mistake."

"Yeah… _**waking me up**_." I growled out, eyes lighting aflame as I glared at them.

"Do you mind?" Chara asked, turning to me. "I'm talking to my brother/best friend here."

"Just take the bowl and leave so I can get back to sleep." I ordered, eyes flaring as I fixed the bowl with my magic, putting the water back in it as well, before my eyes went to normal, lying back down.

"Yeah yeah." Chara said, her and Asriel carefully picking up the bowl and carrying it out.

I grumbled a little, turning over in the bed.

To my surprise, Diana was there, sleeping next to me.

I blinked a couple times, shocked, before I decided to just roll with it, hugging her and falling back to sleep.

She sighed with contentment, pulling me closer.

* * *

I woke up again, this time naturally.

I realized that Diana had her face buried in my chest, hugging me. She wasn't sad, but she was nuzzling me.

I blushed at this, out of the situation more than anything, hoping noone else saw.

Diana continued nuzzling me, giving me strange remembrances of Rara (or at least, when I was Rara, anyway). This caused me to get a little depressed, knowing I probably shouldn't revive her for a while.

I couldn't tell if this was simple friendly affection, but I could tell she seemed to like it. I'd swear she was part neko with how she was nuzzling me.

I started sobbing a little, this just reminding me or Rara more, starting to just stare into space.

"Don't be sad." Diana said, still asleep. "Don't cry."

I hugged her closer to me, deciding to take comfort where I could.

She smiled at this, sinking into it. Her sleep seemed to be more peaceful, though it wasn't necessarily due to romance.

I eventually calmed down, sighing, deciding to just lay there.

Later she woke up, yawning and looking at me.

"Morning, I guess." I said with a grin, looking down at her.

"Morning." she said. She then realized she had been nuzzling me, blushing.

"I'm sorry." she said. "It's a habit I guess. I only do it to people that I trust."

"Well, thanks for trusting me I guess." I told her, smirking.

"You're welcome." she said. "You're really nice. So is Asriel. I can't tell for Chara since she's been asleep for all I've seen of her, but I'm sure she's nice too."

"She has a… rough personality, but she means well." I informed her, smiling.

"Oh." Diana said, understanding. "Okay."

"So, you wanna just lay here or…?" I asked, smirking.

"Is that an option?" she asked. "You're really warm."

"The half skeleton is warm." I said, amused. "Sure, if nothing else comes up… actually, we _could_ do something, but we need to find my big bro first… you know what, that secret was fun for a little, but, and don't tell anyone except for Chara and Asriel this, me and my 'big bro' are the same person, if you didn't notice the _identical scar_."

"Oh.' Diana said. "Well, I like this one better. It's less scary."

"A lot of people say that, and by that I mean the three of you that know already." I told her, shrugging. "Though I'll need the intimidation factor for what we'll be doing… you wanna visit a alternate universe?"

"An alternate universe?" Diana asked. "Which one?"

"One of A tv show I know." I told her, snapping my fingers and teleporting us there.

* * *

"Here we are." I state, floating above a beautiful landscape.

"Where is this?" Diana asked, her eyes wide.

"A cartoon called 'Adventure Time', there's something I wanna… _fix_ here." I told her, before turning towards where I knew Marceline was. "But first, I know someone that would very much like to see what I'm about to do." I added, shifting into my Primordial form, holding Diana in one hand.

"What are you gonna do?" Diana asked.

" _ **Fix an old mans mind**_ **.** " I said simply, flying to Marvelines.

* * *

I landed outside the cave where she lived, knocking on the wall to let her know I was here.

"What do you want, Finn?" she asked, poking her head out.

" _ **I'm not Finn.**_ " I said, looking down at her.

"Clearly." she said. "Finn knocks way weirder."

" _ **I'm from another universe, and I've seen Simons… Illness, I thought you would like to see me cure it.**_ " I informed her, face neutral.

"R-really?" she asked, suspicious, yet interested.

" _ **Yes, also, since it's day, and I don't feel like waiting, a gift.**_ " I said, snapping my fingers, removing her need to stay out of the sun.

"Th-thanks." she said, surprised.

" _ **Now, let's go.**_ " I ordered, floating up and turning to the icy wasteland I saw.

"Okay." they said, Diana climbing onto my back.

" _ **How the hell did you… you know what, nevermind.**_ " I started, confused at how she got out of my hand, before shaking my head and dismissing it, flapping my wings, heading towards the ice king.

* * *

" _ **I've been told I'm quite intimidating, you should go in first.**_ " I told her, floating outside the entrance to Simon's mountain.

"Got it." Marceline said, entering the mountain.

Floating up to the eyes on the mountain, I looked through one, putting my hand under the other so Diana could see,

We could hear them, Marceline pointing outside and Simon looking out.

"Woah." he said. "He's a big one."

I floated inside at this point, setting Diana down so she could wander if she wanted to, looking down at Simon. " _ **Did you tell him what I was going to do**_ **?** " I asked Marceline.

"Yeah.' she said. "Have at it."

I grabbed the crown, eye flashing all the SOULs colors, purging it of it's more… _corrupting_ qualities, before handing it to Marceline and putting my finger on Simon's head, de-aging his brain to when he was still himself, restoring his old personality while also giving him a copy of his memories as the Ice King.

"Woah." he said, looking down. "This is...incredible."

" _ **I've made the crown safe to wear, so you can remain ageless with Marceline if you wish, Simon, and keep the ice powers.**_ " I told him, retracting my hand and wrapping my wings around myself like a cloak.

"Incredible." he said, looking down. "Thank you."

" _ **My name is Raz, or Indie, whichever you prefer, before I go, if you'd to introduce me to anyone nows the time.**_ " I said, face neutral.

"You mean Finn and Jake?" Simon asked.

" _ **They sound nice**_ **.** " I commented. " _ **They also sound like people who would be ecstatic that you're not insane anymore.**_ " I continued, grinning a little.

"Maybe.' Simon said, pointing away from us. "They live in that house over there."

" _ **You can still fly, Simon, lead us.**_ " I deadpanned, rolling my eyes as I picked Diana up.

"Right." he said, flying in front of us, leading us to Finn and Jake's.

* * *

" _ **They're house is literally a tree**_ **.** " I deadpan, giving it a unamused look.

"I thought you said you'd seen this show." Diana whispered.

" _ **Something called acting.**_ " I whispered back, though I showed no outward sign of her saying anything.

"Oh." Diana said, understanding.

We flew down, landing at the front door of the tree house, Simon knocking.

The two heroes opened the door, looking at us.

"Hello?" Finn asked. "Who the heck are you?"

" _ **I've fixed the old fool**_ **.** " I said bluntly, gesturing to Simon.

"Really?" Finn asked. "Well, cool."

" _ **Also, someone for you to meet, her name is Diana.**_ " I added, grabbing her gently and putting her down in front of me.

"Woah." Finn said, surprisingly composed. "Another human."

" _ **Yes, though she's from my world, not this one, I thought you'd like to see another of your own species… now if there's any wish you have, for your heroics, I will grant you it as long as it is not too… silly.**_ " I told him, deciding to sit down.

"Huh." Finn said, thinking. "Can't think of anything right now."

"What about the thing with your grass sword?" Jake asked.

"Oh yeah." Fin said. "I want to control the properties of my grass sword."

" _ **I'll grant you one better, complete control over plant life.**_ " I responded, tapping him on the forehead and giving him said power.

"Woah." Finn said, amazed. He tried out his power, amazed at the results.

" _ **If there's nothing else, I have a universe to get back to.**_ " I said.

"Sure." Finn said. "If there's nothing else you have to do here."

" _ **No problems that you can't handle yourself now.**_ " I told him, picking Diana up. " _ **Farewell, use this if you ever want to summon me**_ **.** " I told them, making a platinum bone with several gems carved into heart shape to represent my SOULs into it, carelessly throwing it in their direction.

Finn grabbed it out of the air, catching it.

I snapped my fingers, returning to my home universe.

* * *

" _ **We're back**_ **.** " I told Diana, putting her down on the bed, shifting into my hybrid form.

"That was fun." Diana said, hugging my hand. "Thanks for taking me."

"You're welcome." I said, shrugging.

* * *

About thirty three years later, I felt two more humans come down. "Hey, Diana, I just felt more humans fall down." I told her, lying next to her in bed.

"Really?" Diana asked. "A-are they good?"

"Dunno, gonna give them the same test I gave you by me appearing and see what they do, I shouldn't be long." I said.

"Okay.' Diana said, nodding.

* * *

Appearing outside where they fell, I peeked inside, to see the two humans unconscious, though they were stirring, so I walked a little closer.

They both stood up, looking around.

"Where the hell are we?" one asked.

"Not sure." the other said. "Wonder if there's anything worth beating up here."

"Let's find out." the first said.

I frowned at this, figuring these two weren't going to be very nice, shifting into my Primal form. " _ **Hello there.**_ " I said, voice menacing.

"Woah." one said. "He's huge."

" _ **And goodbye.**_ " I continued, blasting the two, having read their minds and knowing that they would go on the equivalent of a genocide run, taking their SOULs and putting them into containers.

" _ **How unfortunate… huh there skeletons look oddly familiar**_ **.** " I said, picking up said skeletons, them being the only remains of the humans I just blasted. Getting an idea, I teleported, right next to Gaster.

" _ **Hello old friend.**_ " I commented, surprising him.

"Hello." Gaster said, still studying that SOUL I'd given him. "What brings you here?"

" _ **These two are some of the SOUL bearers from previous timelines, from how familiar they're skeletons are, I believe you somehow turn this two into monsters, something needing you to take a chunk from the middle of your hand.**_ " I told him, being blunt, gesturing with the two skeletons I brought with me.

"Hmm." Gaster said, thinking. "That would be interesting."

" _ **Might bring more skeletons to the Underground, we ARE the only two, at least that I've seen.**_ " I added.

"Yeah.' Gaster said. "I'll get working on that.'

" _ **If you need any special materials, tell me, I can make anything appear.**_ " I told him, before I used a shortcut to get back to Diana, shifting into my hybrid form mid way.

"Boo!" I exclaimed, appearing behind her.

"Ah!" she exclaimed, jumping back.

"The look on your face!" I exclaimed, pointing at her and laughing.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Hilarious." I replied simply, smirking.

Diana blushed, turning away from me.

"N-no it's not." she said.

"Totally is." I insisted, before I gave her a comforting hug.

She hugged me back, smiling.

"Get a room, you two." Chara said, carrying Asriel, who was kinda banged up.

"What happened to him?" I asked, a worried tone in my voice, ignoring how she ruined the moment.

"Kid's got a problem with somehow finding a root that sticks up in the ground." Chara said.

"Here, lemme heal him." I said, my third eye flashing green in the back of my head, green magic surrounding Asriel for a second before he was completely healed.

"Thanks." Chara said, running and jumping on the bed, shifting Asriel's position to under her, effectively tackling him.

"Night, fuzzy pillow." Chara said, falling asleep on top of him.

I rolled my eyes at this, sighing.

* * *

Nothing really special happened for a while, just everyone in the Underground living their lives, before, after about thirty seven years, three more humans fell down.

"Humans again, see you guys later." I said, us having been playing with some toys in our shared room.

"Okay." they said, nodding. Well, Diana said it. Asriel and Chara were rolling around on the floor, wrestling.

I teleported into the room with the three fallen, them all being around 12.

"Hi there!" I shouted out from behind them, in front of the only exit.

They all turned around two girls and a boy. One of the girls had silver hair and a tail, also having non-human ears and a single fang sticking out of her mouth. The other girl had white hair and was paler than the others. The boy seemed human enough.

I waved at them, smiling innocently, noting that they weren't hurt for some reason.

"A hybrid?" one of the girls asked. "I didn't expect to see another one of those."

"You've seen another hybrid?" I asked her, confused, tilting my head adorably.

"Yeah." the girl said. "We're hybrids."

"Ohmygush, he's so cuute." the other girl said, practically tackling me and holding me.

I yelped in surprise at this, barely managing to make myself not erase her from existence, instead just letting her hold me with a shocked look on my face, which only made my situation worse.

"Soooo cuute.' she said, holding me and sitting cross legged.

"Help me." I squeaked, fake struggling to get free.

"Nooo." she said, laughing, sounding halfway like a child. "You're my pwisoner."

I increased my fake struggles, actually appearing to be a little scared and wanting to get out of the girls hold.

However, she began to nuzzle me, which surprised me and was surprisingly comforting.

I decided to stop my fake struggling, just enjoying the nuzzles she was giving me.

"You're so cute." she said again, smiling.

I started to blush a little, but I stayed still, knowing she wouldn't let me go.

"She's like that.' the other girl said. "She's part neko."

"That explains all the things." I said, turning to the other two. "So what are you two hybrids of?"

"I'm a ghost hybrid." the other girl said. "And, this one here is a-well, none of us know his other species. Only that he's only half human."

"Huh… if I could get free, I could go find my big bro, he'd be able to figure it out." I told them.

"No." the neko girl said, wrapping her tail around me. "Yur still my pwisnor."

"I can be your prison later." I told her, rolling all three eyes.

"But yur so cute." she said, nuzzling me again.

I blushed a little more at this, pouting, realising the mistake I made by doing so too late.

"Ohmygush!" she said, her face beaming. "Soooo cuuute!"

She grabbed me even tighter, beginning to purr.

"A-air!" I stammered, face starting to turn blue.

"Huh?" she asked innocently. "Air?"

I was going to answer her, but I got light headed, eyes dimming as I started to pass out from lack of oxygen.

"Are you okay?" she asked me, not understanding my problem.

"Loosen up, Kiry." the other girl said. "He can't breathe."

"Oh" she said, slacking enough to give me air, but not enough for me to move much beyond that.

I took a double deep breathes, eyes snapping back to full light, cough a couple times. " _NEVER_ do that again." I told her, glaring.

But, she was not only unfazed by it, she thought it was cute. She began to nuzzle me again, purring.

I sighed at this, contemplating just teleporting out of her hold at this point, doing so.

"Huh?" she asked, not seeing me. "Where'd he go?"

"Over here." I called out with a grin, leaning against the doorway.

"Pwisnor!" she shouted, leaping for me once again.

I slid to the side, avoiding her leap, laughing as I ran away, going around a corner and transforming into my Primordial form when I was far enough away.

She came around the corner, seeing me.

"Where my pwisnor?" she asked, not intimidated.

" _ **I sent my little brother home, kindness.**_ " I told the neko, deciding to call the humans by their SOUL traits until I knew their names.

"Wher's my pwisnor?" she asked. "Take me wit yu."

" _ **Aren't you forgetting your friends, kindness**_ **?** " I asked, pointing back the way she came.

"Oh yeh.' she said, looking back. "Wet's get tem too."

" _ **Lead the way, kindness.**_ " I told her, giving a gentle smile.

"Okay." she said, taking off. "I'll go get tem."

I followed behind her, legs so long my walk was her sprint, easily following her. Though, I had to admit: she was pretty fast.

"Guys!" she shouted, tackling them. "Wet's go get my pwisnor!"

"Okay." the other girl said. "You up for it, Casey?"

"Sure.' the boy, Casey, said, shrugging.

"Alright then, Kiry." the other girl said, laughing. "Let's go get your prisoner."

"Yay!" the girl, Kiry, said, nuzzling both of the others. "Wet's go, Kira and Casey."

" _ **Hello justice, patience.**_ " I said, coming into view of the group.

"Who are you?" Kira asked.

"He knows where my pwisnor is." Kiry said, still nuzzling Kira and Casey.

" _ **I'm her 'prisoners' older brother.**_ " I told the group, giving a gentle smile.

"Huh.' Kira said, surprised. "Didn't see it coming."

"WEt's go get my pwisnor." Kiry said, pouting slightly.

" _ **Follow me, I know a shortcut.**_ " I said, holding a finger out for them to hold.

"Okay." Kira said, grabbing hold.

I lead them through the ruins for a little, until they all blinked, us appearing outside the bedroom with the others in it. " _ **In here, I'll send my little brother here shortly**_ **.** " I told them.

"Yay" Kiry said, smiling, her fang poking out

I walked out of their view, changing back to my hybrid form, waiting a couple seconds, before going into the room where they were.

"Pwisnor!" Kiry shouted, tackling me again.

I let out a gasp of breath, hissing in pain a little as the back of my skull hit the ground, though I managed to avoid hitting my third eye too badly.

"I wuv yu, pwisnor.' Kiry said, nuzzling me.

I didn't know how to respond to this, giving her a blank look.

"Aaww." Chara said, teasing me with Asriel. "She likes you."

"Whatever, lovebirds." I responded, sticking my tongue out at them.

Chara stuck her own tongue out at me.

"Who's that?" Diana asked, curious about the neko hybrid.

"The humans I sensed earlier were hybrids." I told her, shrugging as much as I could. "My 'big bro' broughtem here."

"Dis one is my pwisnor." Kiry said, holding me.

"I can see that." Diana said, laughing a little.

"It's not funny." I said, pouting, crossing my arms.

"Oh, it's not funny." Chara said. "It's hilarious."

"I don't tink it's funny, pwisnor.' Kiry said. "I tink it's cute."

I only blushed at this, pouting more and glaring at her.

Though, all this got me was her nuzzling me more, proving she was very affectionate.

I sighed in annoyance at this, deciding to just take a nap and let her do whatever she wants.

She simply held me, soon turning to stroking me.

"Kiry." Kira said. "I think he's sleeping."

"Huh?" she asked. She looked down at me. "Oh. Wooks like pwisnor needs nap."

"Yep.' Kira said, laughing, sitting down next to the neko hybrid. "I think he does."

"He's cute." Kiry said, smiling at the ghost.

"So you've said." Kira said, laughing as she put an arm around Kiry.

I grumbled a little, the noise making me start to wake up, before I turned over, falling back to sleep.

"He sure is sleeping." Kira said.

"Yeah.' Chara said. "Well, better asleep than irritating. Though, that's only like ten percent of the time."

"Huh." Kira said. "Well, Kiry seems to like him."

"My pwisnor's cute." the neko said, nuzzling me still.

In my sleep, I instinctively nuzzled her back, a small, unnoticeable, smile on my face.

"Yay!" Kiry said, smiling that I was nuzzling her back. "My pwisnor wikes me."

I started stirring, since that was shouted directly next to my ear, blinking blearily.

"Pwisnor!" Kiry said, noticing. "Yur wake now."

"Huh?" I mumbled, shaking my head. "Who woke me?"

"Not sure." Kira said, shrugging.

"I don know.' Kiry said, nuzzling me again. "But, now we can pway, wite pwisnor?"

"What are we playing?" I asked, interested.

"I don know." Kiry said. "Do you hav any idees?"

"Nah, I'm too lazy." I told her, shrugging. "Ideas, anyone?"

"I got nothin" Chara said, shrugging.

"What about tag?" Diana suggested.


	11. Chapter 11

Not much happened for another few years, and, about eleven years before the one hundred period was up and I was to go to the surface to see if humanity was ready for monster kind, I felt someone I've been waiting for a long time be born, Frisk.

"S-s-she's here." I suddenly stuttered, eyes wide in shock, tears of happiness in them. I got up, ignoring the cries of confusion from the people around me, vanishing.

"Who's here?" Chara asked, confused.

"Wher's my pwisnor?" Kiry asked, looking around.

* * *

I appeared in a hospital, invisible, rushing as stealthily as I could to where I could feel Frisk being born.

"Oh god, it hurts!" came a female voice.

"Just keep going!" a male voice said from next to her.

* * *

After a few hours, I heard the people get excited.

"Well" another voice, one I assumed to be a doctor, said. "It's a girl."

Taking this as my cue, I snapped my fingers, making a heavenly spotlight appear, shining on her, buttercups seemingly growing out of the ground around where she was.

"What is this?" the mother asked.

Getting an idea, I changed my form, changing into… Flowey, appearing in the middle of the buttercups.

"What is this?" the father asked. "A flower with a face?"

"Howdy, I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower!" I exclaimed, using Floweys more… trust worthy face.

"Uh, howdy...Flowey." the mother said. "What brings you here?"

"You're new daughters _very_ important in the future, my creator sent me to make sure she's safe." I told them, smiling.

"Oh, really?" the mother said. "O-okay then."

"Make sure to keep it a secret, if you've noticed, time has stopped except for the four of us, so I'll try to fake being a normal flower, just put me in this pot." I added, making a pot appear out of the floor next to me, it already full of dirt.

"O-okay.' the mother said, nodding as she put me into the pot.

I 'closed' my eyes, making my face disappear, time resuming.

"Well" the doctor asked them. "What will you name your daughter?"

"Frisk sounds like an interesting name." the mother said.

"Yes it does." the father said.

I grinned internally at this, pleased.

* * *

Five years later, Frisk was attending preschool, dragging me along with her.

I still hadn't revealed myself to her, all she knows about me is that I'm an important flower that should be near her always, not that she minded.

"Well, little Flowey." she said (she had trouble saying the word flower), walking into the room. "Here we go."

I seemed to move encouragingly, filling her with DETERMINATION.

"Let's do this." She said, striking a pose (which was offset by her holding a pot).

I chuckled internally at this, greatly amused.

Frisk walked into the classroom, looking around at the people around her in the room.

"Hello.' the teacher, who strangely reminded me of Toriel a bit, said, waving to Frisk. "Who might you be?"

"I'm Frisk.' Frisk said, striking another pose. "I'm here for kindergarten."

The kids nearby started to whisper. Frisk could tell that they weren't saying positive things, but she chose to ignore them.

I brushed against her comfortingly, making seem like a gust of wind to everyone else.

"Well, little Flowey." she said. "We better not let them get to us. That's what mommy said."

I didn't respond, her not knowing I was sentient, though I had a feeling that wouldn't last much longer.

"So, little Flowey." she said, sitting down at her table. "What should we do first? Color or read a book?"

My reply was to turn slightly towards the crayons, making it seem like the wind again.

"Good idea." She said. "Let's color."

The kids around her all began to notice that the little that the little girl was talking to a plant.

I got a little mad at the comments I heard them making, it taking a lot of self control to not immediately attack the children around us.

"What should we color, Flowey?" Frisk asked, aparrently either ignoring them or not hearing them.

I didn't move, deciding to let her take this in her own direction.

"I'll draw you.' She said, smiling at me. She began to color the picture, sticking her tongue out of the side of her mouth in stereotypical determined fashion.

I made sure to be as still as possible, making it easy for her to draw me.

"There." She said when she was done. "I finished. I even gave you a smiley face to show how happy you are."

I 'looked' at it, 'blinking' in surprise at how accurate it was, making it seem like the wind made me nod in approval.

"Yay!" she said, smiling. "You like it!"

"What did you draw?" a very irritating sounding kid said, walking over. "A stupid looking flower? Wow, that's so girly.'

"Well" Frisk said, shrugging. "I am a girl, so…"

I frowned internally at this, not liking where this was going.

"Well, here's what I think of your drawing." the kid said, grabbing it and ripping it up.

"Oh, that's okay.' Frisk said, surprisingly unaffected. "I can draw a better one. Lemme grab some more paper."

I bristled internally in anger at this, not liking how the brat was treating her.

"Let's see.' Frisk said, reaching into her backpack and grabbing out more paper. "Maybe you'd like to be light blue this time, right, Flowey?"

I made myself nod slowly, barely controlling myself.

"Good." Frisk said, beginning to color me again. After about five minutes, she was done.

"How does it look?" she asked, smiling as she held it up to me. This time I looked like an Echo Flower.

I calmed down slightly, liking it, nodding in approval like last time.

"Yay!" Frisk said, smiling. "You like it again!"

"Wow!" the kid said again. "IT's even worse than the first one."

This time, instead of just grabbing the drawing, he also pushed Frisk out of her chair. The girl hit her head when she fell, sitting up and rubbing it, not crying surprisingly.

I got angrier at this, about to snap.

"Ow.' Frisk said. "I hit my head. That's gonna leave a bump."

"What are you?" the kid asked, surprised she wasn't reacting differently. "A normal girl would be crying her eyes out."

"I'm just a normal girl." Frisk said, sitting up. "Why, is there a difference?"

I was _very_ close to snapping now, about to beat this kid up a little.

"You really aren't normal, are you?" the kid asked. "Well, then I guess you wouldn't mind this."

He hauled back and punched Frisk in the face, knocking her over again. Her nose began to bleed from the punch, trickling down her face.

I snapped, four vines shooting out of the dirt of my pot, wrapping the brats arms and legs, crashing him against the ceiling and floor, repeatedly, before throwing him against the wall at the back of the class, vines going back into my pot.

"Ow." Frisk said, sitting up. Her tongue felt around her lip, tasting her blood.

"Yuck!" she said. "That stuff tastes weird."

She wiped her face off with her sleeve, looking at it.

"Pretty.' she said. "But tastes yuck."

"You seem surprisingly calm that I just beat that kid up." I commented, face appearing as I looked at Frisk.

"He wasn't very nice." Frisk said, sitting back down, smiling. "And he made yuck tasting stuff come out of my nose. But, now I can draw you again."

"It's called blood, Frisk." I told her, smiling. "Here, lemme heal that." I added, sending a green wave of magic at her, fixing her nose.

"Thanks, Flowey.' She said, smiling at me. "Hey, your smiley face looks like the one I drew."

"That's why I liked it so much." I told her with a wink, sticking my tongue out playfully.

"Yay!" Frisk said, sticking her tongue out at me, a smile on her face.

"Excuse me." the teacher said, coming over to me and Frisk. "Do you know what happened to this child?"

"He was mean." Frisk said, looking up at her. "So, Flowey beat him up."

"Really?" the teacher asked.

"Yeah.' Frisk said, smiling. "And, I had yuck tasting stuff come from my nose."

"She means blood." I said helpfully.

"Really now?" The teacher asked, impressed. "And, what did you do?"

"I drew a picture of Flowey." Frisk said, smiling as she held it up.

"See the resemblance?" I asked, moving next to the picture.

"That's very good." the teacher said. "I'll take him to the nurse. Carry on with your drawing then."

"Well, I don't need this thing anymore." I commented, going out of my pot and wrapping around Frisks right arm, my head next to hers.

"Yay!" Frisk said, smiling. "Now we're best friends for sure, right, Flowey?"

"I'll _never_ leave you." I told her, smiling back and nuzzling her.

"YAy!" Frisk said, kissing me on one of my petals.

"Now, how about we get to drawing?" I suggested.

* * *

Three years later, I was still wrapped around Frisks arm, us going to the store for some groceries.

"So, Flowey" Frisk said, thinking. "What should we get?"

"I don't know, you have the list." I told the eight year old, rolling my eyes playfully.

"No I don't." Frisk said, giggling.

"I thought you took it?" I asked, giving her a confused look as we entered the store.

"Nope." Frisk said, giggling more. "I put it in your petals."

"When?!" I shouted, confused, taking the list out of my pedals.

"Before we left." Frisk said, smiling.

"You're sneaky." I said, grinning.

"Yep." Frisk said, a shot ringing out, sounding from nearby.

"What the hell?" I shouted, turning towards the gunshot.

"What was that?" Frisk asked, curious.

"A gunshot, let's go check it out!" I told her.

"Okay." She said. WE walked over to where the shot came from, seeing a robbery. I sighed internally. This can't happen to anyone else but me (and police officers and/or super heroes).

"Wanna be a super hero, Frisk?" I asked her, grinning.

"Really?" She asked. "Cool!"

"Okay, I'll hide behind your head, you move my vines to attack, and I'll defend." I told her, doing so, making some fines wrap around her face like a mask, two wrapping around her arms and making whips.

"Let's do it.' she said. "I'm going to be called: Flower Girl!"

"That is completely unoriginal, but whatever!" I whispered, snickering.

"WEll" She said. "Poison Ivy's already taken."

"True, less talking more saving now!" I ordered.

"Right!" Frisk said, running out and attacking the robber with one of her whips.

The robber turned around, surprised. He simply looked at her, trying to figure out what to do for a second.

"Take this!" Frisk shouted, using another whip. The robber started to get irritated at her.

"Enough, kid." He said, pointing his gun at Frisk and firing.

Frisk crossed her arms in front of her, expecting the bullet to hit her, but it didn't. Instead, a field of her own power surrounded her.

"Woah." She said, looking at it. "Cool! I have super powers!"

"Pffft, I coulda told ya that." I said, rolling my eyes, before I shot some 'friendliness pellets' at the robber, causing him to fall to his knees.

"Woah!" Frisk said, amazed. "You have super powers too!"

"I'm a talking flower, that's not something normal up here." I deadpanned at her.

"But, you can shoot bullets." Frisk said, still amazed. "That's pretty awesome."

"Nothing too special." I replied, shrugging.

"It's special to me." Frisk said. "It's pretty cool."

"No, _you're_ cool." I told her, tickling her a little with my vines.

"So are you." Frisk said, tickling my vines.

I didn't feel any of her tickles, being a plant, so instead I tickled her in all the usually super sensitive spots, sides, armpits, etc.

"Noo!" Frisk laughed, hugging herself as she rolled on the ground.

"Have all my tickles, _all of them_!" I exclaimed with a laugh, taking off her socks and shoes and tickling her feet as well.

"Nooooo!" she shouted louder, still laughing. "I won't let you win!"

I allowed my vines to go under her clothes, tickling her bare skin in the same places as before.

"Nooo!" she shouted, laughing even harder. "I won't give up."

"All right, you win, I can't tickle you and more without breaking a couple laws." I told her, putting her shoes back on and retracting all the vines except the mask and whip arms.

"I win then!" Frisk said, pumping a fist in the air.

"Now, let's get outta here before the cops question us, I picked up the groceries during the fight." I said, bringing a vine with a few plastic bags hanging off of it over.

"Right." Frisk said, running out of the door

* * *

A couple years later, when Frisk was 10, something… _happened_.

We were at the apartment building complex where Frisk's parents lived. We left through the only door to the place, which opened into an alley.

"I have a bad feeling." I commented, looking around.

"Me too." Frisk said, nodding.

Suddenly, a man holding a gun stepped in front of us, holding it at us.

I glared at the man, getting ready to protect Frisk and her parents.

"Hand over your wallets and I won't shoot." the man said, cocking the pistol.

I simply growled, making some 'friendliness pellets' and surrounding the robber with them.

The robber overreacted, shooting at the pellets, several stray bullets hitting Frisk's parents.

I was shocker for one second, before pelting the robber with so many bullets that he was more hole than person.

Frisk ran over to her parents, kneeling over them.

"Mom?" she asked. "Dad? Are you guys alright?"

I tried to heal them, sending blasts of green magic, but it just slid off as their SOULs floated out of their chest, me quickly grabbing them, the dads red and the mothers green, making two containers in the form of two lockets with their pictures in it, giving them to Frisk.

Frisk took them, putting them around her neck.

"We should get out stuff from the apartment and go." I told Frisk, a sad expression on my face.

"Yeah.' Frisk said, sighing. She then turned to me with a smile, just like normal. "Where do you come from, Flowey?"

"Well, I was made when you were born, but my creator is under Mt. Ebott." I told her, smiling.

"Well, let's go there." Frisk said, giggling. "Maybe we can find some new friends."

"I'm sure we will." I assured her, smiling knowingly.

* * *

"I have something to tell you, before we go down there." I said, us at the entrance to the Underground.

"What?" Frisk asked, turning to me, already having gotten into a position to jump.

"Well, it'd be better to show you." I told her, slinking off her arm and onto the ground, starting to glow.

"Why are you glowing?" Frisk asked, amazed. "Are you transforming?"

I chuckled in response, changing into my hybrid form, looking up at her with a smile.

"Woah!" Frisk said, gasping. "You look cuter now."

I blushed at this, looking down at my feet.

"Well, come on, Flowey." Frisk said, picking me up. "I'm gonna dive. Wanna experience this fall with me?"

"Sure, but my names Raz like this… or Indie, I respond to both." I told her.

"Okay, Rindie.' Frisk said, grinning as she stood over the entrance. "Hold on tight."

Frisk fell backwards, beginning her fall.

I made sure to put some especially soft buttercups at the bottom, so we wouldn't get hurt, holding onto her tightly.

"Wheeee!" Frisk cried, falling down, her hair blowing in the air current of the fall.

"Wooooo!" I cried, smiling.

"Yaaaahoooo!" Frisk shouted, flipping over to land in a crouching position.

"That was fun." I said, her still holding me.

"Yeah." she said, grinning. "So, where do we go now?"

"I know a shortcut." I told her, getting out of her hold and holding my hand out to her.

"Well" Frisk said, grinning. "I hope it's not like the one you used to get us through to the store."

"Shortcuts are harder in flower form." I replied simply, taking her and leading her around a corner, making us appear in the hall with Chara and Asriels room when she blinked.

"Well" Frisk said, not noticing we'd moved yet. "You made me fall into a puddle."

"That may of not been an accident." I said innocently, knocking on the door.

"Well" Frisk said, a mischeivous look on her face. "I think it's my turn."

"What do you-" I started, just before Frisk grabbed me, tickling me all over.

I started laughing, trying to back away and get out of it. But, Frisk had pinned me on the ground at this point, sitting on me as she continued.

I squirmed, 'trying' to get out of her hold, my face going red from how much I was laughing.

"Take this!" Frisk said, grinning. "My 'friendliness tickles'."

"Nooo!" I exclaimed through my laughs, tears of laughter running down my face.

"Yeeaaah!" Frisk said, laughing.

Suddenly, the door opened to see Chara and the others, all aged fourteen. Chara noticed us, staring for a second.

"Oooh!" she said, teasing. "Raz's got a girlfriend!"

I didn't reply to this, not able to hear her over my own laughter,

"Who are you?" Frisk asked, looking at Chara. The two of them froze for a second, staring at each other, sparks of recognition starting to enter their eyes. However they were interrupted by a certain affectionate girl.

"Pwisnor!" Kiry shouted, jumping onto me, holding me and nuzzling me. "Yur back! Now we can pway some mowe!"

"Oof!" I exclaimed, her having jumped onto my chest, knocking the breath out of me.

"I wuv yu, pwisnor." Kiry said, wrapping her arms, legs, and tail around me.

"Hello." Frisk said to Kiry. "Who are you?"

"I'm Kiry." Kiry said, smiling. "And dis is my pwisnor."

"So… how've you all been?" I asked, ignoring the conversation currently taking place on me.

"I missd my pwisnor.' Kiry said, nuzzling me.

"We've been fine." Chara said. "You?"

"I was a flower for eleven years." I told them, shrugging as much as I could.

"Yood be a pwetty fwower." Kiry said, nuzzling me.

"Frisk didn't you bring those pictures you drew a couple years ago?" I asked her.

"Yep." Frisk said, pulling it out of her pocket. "How's it look?"

Kiry snatched the picture with her tail, still holding me.

"Yoo wook pwetty, pwisnor.' she said, smiling as she looked at the picture.

"You're speech somehow got _worse_ while I was away." I commented, a playful grin on my face.

"Yoo got cuuter, pwisnor.' she said, nuzzling me some more.

I rolled my eyes at this, looking at Frisk, who was starting to get a jealous look on her face.

"You seem jealous.' Chara said, grinning at Frisk.

"N-no.' Frisk said, shrugging. "It's just she's kinda hogging my friend."

"He's MY pwisnor.' Kiry said, curling around me slightly.

"Well" Frisk said. "Maybe we can share him?"

"Share?" Kiry asked. "He'd still be my pwisnor, wite?"

"Sure.' Frisk said, giggling. "But, we could take turns."

"Okay.' Kiry said. "Did joo heer dat, pwisnor? We're gonna share yoo."

"I'm doomed." I commented, not looking very worried as I teleported, leaning against a nearby wall. "But ya gotta catch me first!" I added, running off.

"Pwisnor!" Kiry shouted, running after me. Frisk followed her, running and actually keeping up with her.

I speed up, leaving them in the dust, my laughs of joy being the only way they managed to still follow me.

Suddenly, after about five minutes, I was grabbed from the front, held by Kiry.

"How'd you get in front of me?" I asked her, not bothering to struggle.

"I took a shortcut!" she said, grinning. "And now I caught yoo!"

"Who taught you to use shortcuts?" I asked, even more confused.

"Dis cool skeleetin." Kiry said. "HE had a jakit on."

"Oh okay." I said, having a feeling of who she was talking about.

Suddenly, Frisk ran in, tackling us. I was now sandwiched in between Frisk and Kiry.

"I have none of the complaints, _none_." I state, grinning.

"Niter do i, pwisnor.' Kiry said, smiling.

"Me either.' Frisk said.

"We should get the others and play tag." I suggested.

"Okay." both girls said, nodding.

"Your it Ki!" I exclaimed, teleporting me and Frisk to the others.

We ran and hid, me running behind a tree to hide from Kiry.

However, after about a minute, someone grabbed me and held me.

"I found yoo, pwisnor." Kiry said, hugging me.

"How am I supposed to be it if you don't let me go?" I asked, though I didn't really mind, more laziness for me.

"I don' know." the said, shrugging. "But, yoo still my pwisnor, so i howd yoo tite."

"Then carry me to someone so I can tag them I guess." I said, shrugging.

"But, I'm comfy." Kiry said, sitting down. "Yoo comfy, pwisnor?"

My response was to yawn a little, a little tired.

"Yoo tired, pwisnor?" Kiry asked. "Yoo take nap on mee?"

"Okay." I mumbled, curling up, making a blanket appear.

"Yay!" Kiry said, snuggling into her holding.

"I thought we were playing tag." Frisk, who was up in the tree, said, looking down at us.

"I'm sleepy." I told her, yawning.

"I see." Frisk said. "Well, mind if I join in?"

"If you tuck us all in when you do, no." I said tiredly, snuggling into Kirys hold.

"Sweet!" Frisk said, doing so.

* * *

We awoke to see Chara and Asriel, a large bucket of water held in between them.

I quickly made the water jump onto the two of them, smirking as I did.

"Hey!" Chara shouted. "What was that for?!"

"It looked like you were gonna dump it on us." I said tiredly, in between Frisk and Kiry.

"What would ever give you that idea?" Chara asked, looking up innocently.

"Besides the fact that your ACTing is terrible, the guilty looks on As' face." I told her, pointing to said goat monster.

"I TOLD you not to look guilty!" Chara said, turning to Asriel and crossing her arms.

"Sorry." Asriel said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"It's okay." Chara said, draping her arms over his shoulders. "I'm not mad. I could never be mad at my fuzzy pillow."

"I think your face is growing a 'fuzzy pillow' there." I commented, subtly making a couple hairs grow out of Charas face.

"Well" Chara said, sticking her tongue out at me. "When you spend as much time round him as I do, it's expected."

"But the hairs _brown_ , not _white_." I told her, grinning.

"Huh?" Chara said, feeling the hair, ripping it off. "That damn glue keeps sticking my hair to my face."

I laughed at this, pointing to some I knew weren't glued on. "I don't think all of that is glued on."

"Wait" Chara said, realizing it. "Where the hell'd these come from?"

"I dunno beardy." I said teasingly.

"Well" Chara said, sticking her tongue out. "I could do one better than you."

"Girls aren't supposed to have beards, want me to get rid of it?" I offered.

"Yeah." Chara said.

I snapped my fingers, the hairs on her face falling out.

"Thanks.' Chara said. She jumped on Asriel's back, pumping a fist in the air.

"Let's ride!" She shouted, Asriel laughing.

"Fine." he said. "But, you're carrying me on the way back."

"Only if you don't cry like a baby.' Chara said, grinning.

"Well." I said, looking down at the sleeping girls next to me as Chara and Asreil left. "It's time to check on the humans." I finished, teleporting into the air where I was before and turning into my Primordial Form.

The humans looked into the air, seeing me and gasping.

" _ **I have returned.**_ " I said ominously, looking down at them.

Some humans waved, remembering what they'd been told, others looking on in confusion.

" _ **I will ask a question I did long ago, what do you all think of monsters**_ **?** " I asked, a serious expression on my face.

Again, mixed replies. Though, this time, there were no negatives, only those that didn't know since they'd never met any (these people hadn't been told about me).

" _ **Your response is… acceptable, prepare for the monsters return.**_ " I said, turning and flying towards Ebott.

The crowd was confused, wondering what I'd do. Eventually, they followed me, curiosity overtaking them.

I paid the humans no mind, eventually landing at the cave where they exit the Underground in the game, wrapping my wings around myself like a cloak.

The crowd wondered what I was doing, some trying to get closer to the cave.

Suddenly, my eyes all flashed the seven SOUL colors, switching from one to the other rapidly as seven human SOULs exit me, appearing in front of me with DETERMINATION surrounded by the others like in the game.

The humans were all astonished at this, gasping.

My eyes finally settled on red, flaming with power as the SOULs glowed, a beam firing from them and hitting the barrier, shattering it, the noise echoing throughout the Underground, my SOULs re-entering myself, eyes returning to normal.

The crowd at this point was peering into the cave, wondering what I'd do next.

I did nothing, waiting for Asgore to come see what happened, me having known he was in the throne room when this happened.

The large goat monster emerged, noticing the barrier was broken.

" _ **Hello King Asgore, the humans are ready.**_ " I told him, face neutral.

"Really?" he asked, his face lighting up. "That's wonderful. I'll go tell the others."

He retreated back into the cave.

I turned to the crowd of humans, smirking. " _ **Don't think I didn't notice you**_ **.** " I said, amused.

"So" a random human asked. "What's gonna happen now?"

" _ **The monsters will make a settlement, and hopefully, this time around, none of your race will attack it because last time that happened…**_ _ **EVERYONE HAD A BAD TIME.**_ " I said, voice menacing at the end, all three eyes dark.

All of the humans assured me they didn't want that to happen.

" _ **Good.**_ " I exclaimed, tone doing a one-eighty, eyes back to normal. " _ **You should probably get back to your lives now.**_ "

The humans did so.

I turned to the cave, waiting for everyone to show up.

Soon, everyone did, piling out and looking around at the sun and all that stuff.

" _ **Now, how have you all been since I've last seen you**_ **?** " I asked, having gone off to the side, unnoticed until now.

All the monsters turned and looked at me, waving. There were cries of 'good' and 'fine' and an 'i'm bored'. I also saw Gaster standing next to two skeletons, one of them sleeping on the ground.

I walked over to the three, towering over all of them. " _ **Been a long time, Gaster**_ **.** " I greeted, smiling at the skeleton.

"Yes, it has.' Gaster said, chuckling. "Well, say hello to Sans and Papyrus, my two newest adoptive children."

"Are they from the…?" I asked, trailing off on purpose, since I could tell Pap was exactly like from the game.

"HELLO, GIANT MONSTER!" Papyrus said, waving. "WOULD YOU LIKE TO TRY THE SPAGHETTI I AM WORKING ON. GASTER SAYS I'M A COOK IN TRAINING."

" _ **I'm sure it's fantastic.**_ " I said, not really answering him.

"ME TOO!" Papyrus said, grinning.

" _ **Are you going to go get it or what**_ **?** " I asked, grinning.

"OH YES!" Papyrus shouted, realizing it and running to get it, returning with it a bit later and handing it to me.

I picked it up carefully between two fingers, eating it all in one bite. " _ **It is very good, thank you… would you be interested in being a royal guard, by any chance**_ **?** " I asked the tall skeleton.

"HMM." Papyrus said, thinking. "I HAVEN'T THOUGHT ABOUT IT, BUT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WOULD BE THE BEST FOR IT!"

" _ **How about I offer you a greater position**_ **?** " I suggested.

"GREATER?" Papyrus asked.

" _ **A position in the guard of a Primordial.**_ " I said, being vauge.

Papyrus' eye sockets widened, showing his acceptance.

" _ **Since you seem to accept, do you want to know who you'll be guarding**_ **?** " I asked, grinning.

Papyrus nodded, still grinning.

" _ **Me**_ **.** " I replied simply.

"I TAKE IT WITH HONOR!" Papyrus said, striking a pose.

" _ **You are now the head of my guard, go get me some more guards is your first assignment.**_ " I told him.

"ON IT!" Papyrus shouted, running off.

At that moment, the other skeleton woke up, looking around, his gaze settling on me.

"Sup?" he asked.

" _ **The sky.**_ " I replied, smirking.

"Yeh." he said, falling back asleep. "Thanks for makin' him happy by the way."

" _ **No problem.**_ " I told him, before I felt something… _wrong_.

* * *

"You're pretty good." Chara said, grinning as she blocked a punch from Frisk.

"Would you believe I was trained by a talking flower?" Frisk said, grinning.

"Sure." Chara said, landing a punch on Frisk's face.

"Nice.' Frisk said, smiling. "You're good."

"Thanks." Chara said, putting a hand on her hip.

"I always hated the taste of this stuff." Frisk said, tasting the blood coming from her nose.

Suddenly, her eyes turned black on the sclera (the white part of the eye) and had red slits sort of like a feline fashion. Her mouth twisted into a grin, sinister and evil.

"Uh, Frisk?" Chara asked. "You okay?"

" **Okay?"** Frisk asked, looking down at her hands, which dripped black fluid, liquid DETERMINATION. Her eyes dripped it slightly too as did her mouth. " **I'm fine, Chara."**

"I don't think so." Chara said, looking at her. "That isn't the face of someone that's okay."

" **I'll prove it.'** Frisk said, snapping her fingers, a portal opening.

" **Eldest first."** Frisk said, gesturing Chara inside.

"O-okay." Chara said, suspicious as she entered the portal, Frisk following.

* * *

I quickly teleported there, just in time to see the portal close, though I could tell where they were going still.

" _ **Somethings off with Frisk… I better follow.**_ " I mumbled, before letting out a strange whistle.

"YOU NEEDED SOMETHING?" Papyrus said, appearing.

" _ **Here, take this pendant, it'll let you temporarily tap into my power to make sure the monsters and this universe are safe while I'm gone, I need to go and fix something.**_ " I told him, snapping my fingers and making a black heart pendant.

"OKAY." Papyrus said, striking a pose. "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL SAFEGUARD THE MONSTERS AND MAKE THEM THE BEST SPAGHETTI THEY'VE EVER HAD!"

I chuckled at this, teleporting to where Frisk and Chara went.


	12. Chapter 12

Looking around, I was surprised to see myself at the start of the game, though something felt… _different_ about this universe' timeline. Turning myself into a shadow, I quickly went to where Frisk and Chara were, so I could see what they were doing without being detected.

"Frisk" Chara said. "I don't think this is a good idea."

" **Oh, don't worry, Chara."** something that sounded like Frisk said. " **It doesn't hurt, trust me."**

I saw Frisk about to slash at a monster, surprised that she would do that, I didn't react in time to stop her.

The monster turned to dust, almost instantaneously. Chara was horrified. A small flash of horror crossed Frisk's eyes before they hardened again.

"Frisk." Chara said. "Why did you do that?"

" **I don't know."** Frisk said, seemingly debating her action. " **But, it felt so damn good."**

I frowned internally at this, debating whether or not I should reveal myself now, before deciding Chara could handle it, just observing for now.

"Frisk." Chara said, Frisk taking off after more monsters, Chara running after her, trying to get her to stop.

* * *

After watching her 'grind' for about an hour, they were finally at the Toriel fight.

"My children." Toriel said to the two of them. "I don't think this course of action would be wise."

Frisk responded by blasting Toriel through the chest with her DETERMINATION.

Toriel fell over, almost dead, Chara running over to her and hugging her, crying.

"Frisk." Chara said through her tears. "Are you really going to go through with this? You know what happens if you go down this path."

" **I know."** Frisk said, grinning. She continued through the door of Snowdin.

* * *

I didn't catch what Sans talked to them about, having gone back and revived all the monsters in the Ruins, saving Toriel for last.

"Thank you.' Toriel said to me after I had finished.

" _ **No problem.**_ " I told her, still a shadow. " _ **I recommend keeping the monsters all in here safe, I'll go make sure the rest of the underground is alive once I stop the psychotic human.**_ "

"Good luck to you." Toriel said, exiting the way to the exit.

* * *

I 'caught up' with the two humans in the Papyrus fight.

Frisk hadn't even moved and Papyrus' head detached. She'd apparently mastered her DETERMINATION in this state.

I frowned at this, narrowing my eyes, restraining myself for now.

"Frisk." Chara said. "Please don't."

But, Frisk had already moved on, not dealing a second blow to Papyrus head for some reason.

Seeing a chance, once Chara had left to try to stop Frisk, I quickly came up behind Papyrus, putting his head in a special jar I made to keep it alive.

"THANK YOU, INVISIBLE PERSON!" Papyrus said.

" _ **I'm right here, Papyrus.**_ " I said, rolling my eyes, a shadowy form of my Primordial one without it's wings appearing, eyes just white pinpricks instead of my usual ones.

"OH.' Papyrus said. "SO, WHAT DO YOU PLAN TO DO WITH MY HEAD? GIVE IT SPAGHETTI, I HOPE."

" _ **I plan to-**_ " I started, before I was cut off.

"Sup, Br-" Sans said, appearing and seeing Papyrus head in a jar.

Sans came over to the head and looked at it for a second.

"Don't lose your head, now, bro." he said, grinning. Papyrus screamed in the jar.

" _ **Hello, Sans**_ **.** " I said, holding the jar with Paps head out to the skeleton.

"Sup.' Sans said. "So, why's my bro's head in a jar?"

" _ **A psychotic human came by and decapitated him, there is a second human trying to stop the first but… I do not think they will succeed at this point.**_ " I told him.

"Ah." Sans said, nodding. "Need help."

" _ **It may come down to you needing to fight her… but, if it does, I have a… upgrade, for you.**_ " I added.

"Upgrade?" Sans asked.

In response I help a shadowy hand out, palm up, an orb of power forming above it. " _ **I know about your… other eye, this will give you another, and double your power, use it when you need it most.**_ " I told him.

"Kay." Sans said, nodding, taking it.

I sensed the two about to FIGHT Undyne, internally surprised at how quick they were progressing. " _ **I need to go, I suggest putting your brothers head in your lab for now.**_ " I said, vanishing to the Undyne FIGHT.

I got there in time to see Undyne go into her Undying form.

Frisk moved forward, punching Undyne in the face, knocking the fish woman over.

She began punching Undyne in the face, dealing massive damage until Undyne finally went, turning into dust.

I growled internally at this, collecting her dust into a jar before it could blow away, watching the two humans go.

* * *

Frisk and Chara had made it through all the way to Mettaton.

"Frisk." Chara said. "This is the last chance you'll have to back down. Please stop."

" **I'm gonna have fun here."** Frisk said, Mettaton stepping up.

He transformed, Frisk blasting him quickly, annihilating him.

I saw Mettatons ghost form quickly go into the floor before the two humans could notice, summoning it over to me.

"Well" Mettaton said. "It seems the two of them (well, the one anyways) were more than I thought."

" _ **I'll fix your body now that they're gone, just let me and Sans handle them.**_ " I told the ghost, snapping my fingers and repairing Mettatons robot body.

"Right." Mettaton said, nodding.

* * *

After a while, it was the end of the Genocide route, them about to face off against Sans.

"Frisk.' Chara said.

" **Yeah?'** Frisk asked, grinning at Chara.

"You know what's next, don't you?" Chara asked.

" **Yep."** Frisk said, grinning.

"Okay then.' Chara said, sighing.

I could tell Charas DETERMINATION was next to none, having pretty much given up on Frisk at this point, which made me frown.

The two of them made it to Judgement Hall, standing in the center.

Sans stood there, giving his speech and then proceeding to beat the unholy hell out of Frisk.

I frowned, not liking to see my friend hurt, but eventually, Frisk got a hit on Sans.

"Well, kid." Sans said, looking down. "Ya got me."

Sans pulled out an orb that was glowing. "Guess I'll just have to step it up."

Sans cracked the orb, a second glowing eye appearing and the skeleton gaining more power.

Frisk and Chara were shocked, not remembering this fact.

Sans then proceeded to beat the unholy hell out of Frisk again, Frisk getting knocked into a column.

However, this only caused Frisks DETERMINATION to skyrocket, healing her and increasing her power.

She rushed forward, her and Sans exchanging blows and magic/DETERMINATION, blow for blow, pound for pound.

However, Frisks DETERMINATION was stronger than the power I gifted Sans, and, eventually, he got hit again.

"Kid's tough." Sans said, panting. He then fell over, turning to dust.

Frisk grinned, stepping forward. Chara grabbed her arm, holding it.

"Please, Frisk.' she said. "Please don't do this. I-I don't want to lose you again."

Frisk froze for a second, looking at Chara. After some time, her eyes hardened, her seemingly getting a headache.

Frisk began to advance once again, Chara pulling on her.

" _ **Alright.**_ " I said loudly, both humans freezing at my echo-y, unfamiliar voice. " _ **That is**_ _ **enough**_ **.** " I finished, having all the shadows in the room come together in front of the two, me rising out of it.

Chara said nothing, knowing what might be in store for her friend.

" _ **I've seen you slaughter the Underground… and I have had**_ _ **enough of it**_ _ **.**_ " I growled out, all three eyes glaring at Frisk.

" **If you're another of these beings that try to stop me"** Frisk said. " **You can just get out of my way now.'**

" _ **I don't think so.**_ " I told her, snapping my fingers, making this universe' six SOULs appear around me, them recognising me and glowing in happiness. " _ **I don't need these to beat you… but a little extra power never hurt before a fight.**_ " I added, absorbing them.

" **Your funeral.'** Frisk said, charging at me.

I allowed her to charge at me, not bothering to dodge.

She slammed me in the face, a shockwave coming from the punch.

Nothing happened for a couple seconds, before red numbers appeared, showing that she did 0.000000000000000000000000000000000000000001 damage to me.

I looked down at her, a smirk on my face. " _ **Wow, if it weren't for those numbers, I wouldn't of even noticed any damage**_ **.** " I said, taunting her.

" **Well"** Frisk said. " **It's more damage than anyone else could have done."**

I responded by flicking her… sending her flying into the other side of the Judgment hall, 0.0000000000000000000000000000001 health left.

Frisk amazingly stood up, seemingly unaffected (even though she was literally hanging over the edge of death).

Frisk took two steps, collapsing.

She blinked her eyes open, Chara running over to her. She picked Frisk up, looking at her. Frisk's eyes were normal, the liquid DETERMINATION gone.

"Hi, Chara." Frisk said, smiling. "You look kinda sad. You gonna be okay?"

Suddenly, Frisk shuddered.

"What was that?" she asked. "Got a chill. Is the AC on in here?"

"It's your sins." Chara said.

"Sins?" Frisk asked. "But, sins aren't physical. Flowey told me they were actions and things we did that were bad."

"WEll, they are." Chara said. "But, if you commit enough, or if you commit bad enough ones, you'll begin to feel them."

"What did I do?" Frisk asked.

" _ **Kill all in this universe' Underground.**_ " I told her.

"Wh-what?" Frisk said, an emotion other than happiness entering her eyes for the first time in a long time, the emotion horror.

" _ **Do not worry… I myself have many sins on my SOUL… I will take yours as well.**_ " I said, reaching a hand out, a strange energy leaving Frisk, her LV lowering as I absorbed the remnants of the monster SOULs in her.

"Th-thanks.' Frisk said, standing up, shaking her head, her smile returning to her face. "Now, let's go have fun!"

She took off, running away from the Judgement Hall, laughing.

"Are you sure she's back to normal?" Chara asked.

" _ **That is her normal now… she hides her pain behind a mask of happiness.**_ " I told Chara, changing into my Hybrid form, snapping my fingers to revive all the Monsters (and give Pap his body back).

"I mean, she's kinda bipolar." Chara said. "Though, I wonder what brought the psycho out of her."

"I think it was the blood, she never had that reaction before because she wasn't as… traumatized as she is now." I informed her.

"Blood?" Chara asked.

"You were sparing right?" I asked her.

"Yeah." Chara said, thinking back.

"Well, at some point, she probably tasted some of her blood, and a _lot_ has happened since she's tasted her own blood before… her parents dieing in front of her being one thing." I told her.

"Oh." Chara said. "Didn't think that's what it was. That's something to watch out for."

"Yeah…" I said, trailing off as I zoned out.

"You alright?" Chara asked me.

I didn't reply, me mentioning Frisks parents making me think of the last timeline, causing me to drop the illusion over my scars that I still kept.

"You alright there?" Chara asked, taking me in a hug. "It's been a long time since you've been distressed enough to drop the illusion."

"J-just t-t-thinking of my p-parents from the l-l-last timeline, g-good and b-b-b-bad." I told her, letting out little sobs.

"Hey, it's fine." Chara said, pulling me close. "You've got great friends that'll get you through it if you need to. And, there's a certain kitty that'll give you plenty of affection to help you forget."

"Y-yeah… c-can you go m-make sure the m-m-monster here d-don't g-g-get mad and k-k-kill Frisk?" I asked, idly breaking the barrier of this world with my mind and giving this universe' Flowey a SOUL to become Asriel again.

"Yeah." Chara said. "Want me to take you?"

I simply nodded, trying to get myself together as I let out more sobs.

"Come here then." Chara said, picking me up. We walked out into the area to find that Frisk was not only not killed, she was laughing and playing with some of the monster kids.

I inwardly sighed in relief at this, though I was still trying to get myself together.

"Holy shit." Chara said, stunned. "This kid's fucking magic."

"O-or v-very DETERMINED… g-go play with t-them, I'll just watch." I said, still trying to control myself.

"Okay." Chara said. "But, tell me if you need anything."

I simply nodded, climbing a nearby tree so I had a better vantage point.

"So, what's this?" Sans asked, napping in the tree. "Your fourth version of this universe?"

"The thirds still around, my universe' Pap is guardian it right now, I gave him a pendant to use my power." I told Sans, barely managing not to stutter.

"Cool." Sans said. "Your friend's really bipolar, isn't she?"

"H-her p-parents in the c-current t-timeline were killed in f-f-front of her." I replied, sobbing more as this caused me to think of my own last timeline again.

"That sucks." Sans said. "Well, she seems to cope well."

"I-it's a mask." I said simply, pulling my legs to my chest and resting my chin on my knees.

"Kid's mask is better than Batman's then." Sans said, reclining. "Man, I gotta stop reading Alphys' comic books."

"I broke your barrier, by the way." I muttered, a little tired out from this entire experience.

"Cool." Sans said. "You got plans for later or you just gonna stay here?"

"I c-came up h-here to t-try to calm down." I told him, sighing.

"Calm down?" Sans asked. "Why?"

"I remembered the last timeline, my p-p-parents there, good and bad." I said, sobbing more now.

"Yeh." Sans said. "Well, I guess if I lost my parents like that, I'd need a break from it all too."

"Y-you know, y-you were o-one of the g-good parents, w-w-with Tracey." I told him, hiding my face in my knees, a little embarrassed.

"YEh." Sans said. "I guess. Though, I don't think I'd make a good parent here. Though, you seem a bit embarrassed."

"N-n-never g-g-got to tell m-m-my Sans t-t-that last t-t-timeline." I said, sobbing.

"Well" Sans said, shrugging. "Telling me's a little bit of the same thing. Can't say the same thing for your mom, but I take it as a compliment."

Y-you know… I added enough o-o-of you and m-my Moms DNA t-to myself t-t-to actually make me y-y-your kid." I told him, blushing a little in embarrassment.

"Wow, kid." Sans said. "That's hardcore."

"W-when you can warp reality as easy as b-breathing, t-these things s-s-seem like good ideas." I said, shrugging a little, though I still kept my face hidden.

"Never said it was bad." Sans said.

"N-never said it was _good_ either." I replied.

"How would it be bad?" Sans asked.

I simply shrugged at this, not having an answer, though I did sob a little, all this talk of the previous timeline starting to get to me, my sobs getting louder as tears entered all three eyes.

"Hey, kid." Sans said, having no idea what to do here. "Don't cry, okay."

I only cried more, not hearing him.

"Oh, shit." Sans said, thinking. He noticed Frisk and Chara, teleporting and grabbing them, teleporting back.

"Assist here." he said, shoving them towards me.

"Oh, what's wrong, Rindie?" Frisk asked, holding me.

"Yeah, kid." Chara said. "Don't go crying on us now."

I didn't reply to them, but I did lean into Frisks hold, needing comfort right now.

Frisk rubbed my back comfortingly, singing softly to me.

This started to calm me down, but lost effect after a little, me still crying, though softer than before.

Chara helped, rubbing with Frisk, taking both of us in a hug.

I finally calmed down, though not before crying myself to sleep, whining whenever they tried to break the embrace.

Frisk curled herself around me, falling asleep herself. Chara shrugged, joining us.

Sans teleported us onto the ground, us still sleeping soundly. Sans then teleported, returning with a blanket, wrapping it around us.

* * *

"Hey, punk!" came the voice of Undyne, laced with anger.

Chara yawned, blinking her eyes open. She looked at Undyne, her look suggesting that she was considering kicking the fish woman for disturbing her sleep.

Frisk woke up, looking up at Undyne.

I woke up due to all the movement, still half asleep.

Undyne started throwing magic spears at us, hitting both Frisk and Chara. However, Frisk wasn't hit in a place where she could taste her blood, so she couldn't fight back.

This caused me to snap awake, looking at the two in shock for a little, before I slowly turned to Undyne, eyes going dark, a disturbing look on my face.

"What's up with you?" Undyne asked, a little put off by it.

I didn't reply, suddenly so… _angry_ , that I couldn't control myself at all, to the point I started _glitching_ like in Wreck it Ralph, though my code was black.

"What's going on with you?" Undyne asked, taking a step backwards.

I glitched out of Chara and Frisks hold, my steps leaving black patches of flame-like code as I slowly moved towards Undyne, body spasming angrily in glitches.

"Kid?" Sans asked. "You okay?"

"A _nG_ **r** Y." I growled out, focused on Undyne.

Undyne took another step back, afraid.

"Rindie." Frisk said, her voice pleading. "Don't become like that. Please."

"Yeah." Chara said. "That's our jobs."

"Come on, kid." Sans said. "You're usually more composed than this."

"S _i_ _ **c**_ **k** O _F_ _ **R**_ **e** S _e_ _ **ts.**_ " I growled, slowing down but not stopping.

"Rindie." Frisk said. "We're not going anywhere."

Frisk stood up, walking over to me, taking me into a hug.

I shook, still glitching a little, though I started calming down, not really wanting to leave the hug.

Frisk held me tight, not letting me move, whispering into my ear.

I still shook, though I stopped glitching, my anger switching to sadness as I realised what I was about to do.

"Listen." Frisk said, whispering. "Let's just leave her alone. We can just leave this place and she won't have to bother us again."

I turned around, clutching her and sobbing into her shoulder, though I kept my third eye on Undyne incase she made any unwise moves.

"There there.' Frisk said, rubbing me. "Let it out. It's okay."

"L-let's go, before I d-do something I'll r-regret." I mumbled into her shirt, barely able to be heard.

"Sure, Rindie." Frisk said. "Chara, let's go."

"Right." Chara said, nodding.

Frisk opened a portal with her DETERMINATION, carrying me into it, Chara following behind.

* * *

I somehow manage to fall half asleep while going through the portal, not entirely conscience as we got to the other side.

"Kid's almost asleep." Chara said, noticing.

"Well" Frisk said. "Let's take him to the room and let him rest."

"Rest sounds nice." I mumbled, curling into Frisk.

"Good." Frisk said, smiling. She took me to the room, placing me on the bed.

However, when she did, I refused to let go of her, quickly grabbing Chara as well.

"Well" Chara said. "Guess we're napping here."

Chara climbed into bed as did Frisk, pulling the covers up.

* * *

I yawned, blinking my eyes open. I realized that something was nuzzling me. It didn't take a genius to figure out who it could be.

"I wuv yoo, pwisnor." came the final nail in the coffin, the voice of Kiry.

"How did you get right next to me?" I mumbled to her, looking at her with one eye open.

"Yoo my pwisnor." Kiry said, smiling as she nuzzled me. "I ken gets yoo inytime."

I decided to not argue, simply giving her a nuzzle back as I tried to get back to sleep.

"Yoo twy to sweep, pwisnor?" Kiry asked me.

I hummed a 'yes' out at her, closing my eye.

"I sweep too ten." Kiry said, curling around me.

At that moment Asriel walked in, noticing Chara sleeping with us.

"What's going on here?!" Asriel shouted, surprised.

His shout caused me to immediately wake up, sitting up with with annoyance on my face.

"Why are you shouting?" I asked, looking at him sleepily.

"Why is Chara sleeping with you?!" he shouted.

"Because we're all taking a nap, and she was to lazy to move?" I suggested.

"Whatever!" Asriel said. "I'm bored and she's snoring."

"Here, if it'll calm you down." I said, rolling my eyes as I pointed at Chara, teleporting her to the other bed. "There, happy?"

"Yeah, whatever." Asriel said, rolling his eyes.

"Why are you so grouchy today? You're usually not like this." I asked him, subtly waking Chara up with my magic.

"I don't know." Asriel said. "Mom says it's 'growing up' or whatever."

"But… I made us all stuck as the same age as I fell didn't I?" I muttered, a confused expression coming onto my face.

"Dude, I'm fourteen." Asriel said.

"I… didn't notice." I said, blushing in embarrassment.

Asriel rolled his eyes, lying down on the bed with Chara.

"Don't worry." Char whispered. "He's just oblivious."

For some reason this caused me to blush _more_ , so much that my magic made me invisible.

"Huh." Chara said. "We embarrassed him to invisibility. Well, now we won't know if he's gone. This puts a damper on things."

"There's the other two." Asril said.

"They're not… too young." Chara said.

I thought about what she said for a couple seconds, my blush increasing as I realised what they wanted to do, rushing out of the room and slamming the door to show them I left.

"Nice." Chara said, grinning. "He's gone."

"Nice." Asriel said.

They leaned closer to each other, beginning to kiss. However, a voice alerted them.

"Wher my pwisnor?" Kiry asked, looking around. She sniffed the air, running out of the room to find me.

* * *

I was up in a tree on the surface, watching to make sure nothing… _unfortunate_ happened, also giving myself a chance to calm down.

"Pwisnor!" Kiry said, grabbing me and holding me. "I found yoo!"

"You know, I would be surprised, but I expected you to find me." I said with a shrug, making myself visible.

"I ken smew yoo!" Kiry said, smiling as she began to nuzzle me.

I decided to just accept this, nuzzling her back.

"Yaay!" Kiry said. "Pwisnor wikes mee."

"We've established this already." I reminded her, smirking.

"Well" she said. "Now, it's even mowe twue."

I rolled my eyes at this, before I smirked, suddenly tickling her.

Kiry laughed, her tail spazzing a little. She then began to tickle me back, using her legs and tail to hold me.

I laughed, unable to tickle back now, squirming.

"Take de tickwes!" Kiry said, smiling.

"I will never surrender!" I exclaimed, laughing as I squirmed, DETERMINATION in my voice.

"Den I'w tickwe yoo til yoo faw asweep!" Kiry said, laughing.

I simply laughed, face turning red.

"Yoo turn wed." Kiry said. "Dat meens I winning."

This caused my DETERMINATION to rise, me forcing myself not to laugh, face turning to normal.

"Yoo ken't foow me." Kiry said. "Yoo ken't fite it."

I simply looked away stubbornly, not replying.

"Giv in.' Kiry said, laughing as she increased her frequency.

I stubbornly refused, mask not cracking in the slightest.

"Yoo ken't hide it fowever." Kiry said, using her tail to tickle me now.

I still didn't crack, using two of my red DETERMINATION SOULs to help me.

"Sooper ultwa mega tickwe attak!" Kiry shouted, somehow tickling me even harder.

But I _still_ refused to laugh, not cracking at all.

"Yoo laffing on de inside." Kiry said. "Now wee jus gotta wet it out."

I simply shook my head 'no', not even chuckling on the inside.

"Yoo wying!" Kiry said. "We gonna make yoo waff."

I shook my head again, stubbornly refusing to laugh on the inside and out.

"Don' wie to mee!" Kiry said, laughing.

I simply stared at her with a smirk, using my magic to make her feel everything instead of me.

But, she still didn't give up. I was surprised she wasn't the one with the SOUL of DETERMINATION.

I had a _much_ easier time since I wasn't the one feeling the tickles anymore, just relaxing now.

Suddenly, I started to feel them again. Somehow, Kiry (probably not even knowing it) was transferring her good feelings using her KINDNESS SOUL. Though, they weren't to the extent she was probably feeling them.

In response, I just turned my nerves off, DETERMINED not to laugh.

Kiry had stopped now, catching her breath.

"Why yoo no feew, pwisnor?" she asked.

"I turned my nerves off." I told her.

"Yoo cheeted!" Kriy shouted, crossing her arms and making a pouting face.

But, her expression returned to normal as she wrapped her arms around me.

"But, i stiw wuv yoo, pwisnor." She said, nuzzling me.

"I know." I said simply, turning my nerves back and and using my magic to erase what I did earlier.

Kiry continued nuzzling me, smiling as she did so.

At that moment, Frisk came up the tree, grabbing me in a hug too. Kiry smiled, still nuzzling me.

"Wook, pwisnor." She said. "Fwisk is heer."

"I get all the hugs, all of them." I state with a smile, hugging them both with one arm back.

"Yeah." Frisk said, nodding.

"Dat's wite, pwisnor." Kiry said, smiling.

"Good thing I have you guys to do these kinda things for me… otherwise… by now… _**EVERYONE IN THE MULTIVERSE WOULD HAVE A BAD TIME.**_ " I said, voice going somber and menacing near the end.

"Yeh." Kiry aid, apparently not catching the last part or thinking it was cute. "Weer de best."

"You okay?" Frisk asked, worried.

"Y-yeah, sure." I said, though I wasn't very reassuring.

"You don't sound very sure." Frisk said.

"I-i-i'm really not okay, I'm slowly losing what little sanity I had when I started in the Ruins with you a couple timelines ago… and when it's gone… I don't think I'll be myself anymore." I told her, fear in my voice.

"Don' worry, pwisnor." Kiry said. "We're heer. We'll keep yoo safe."

"If only it was my safety I was worried about." I mumbled, tears in my eyes.

"We're here for you." Frisk said, rubbing my back.

I started crying, clutching them closer, burying my face into their shoulders.

Both rubbed me, Frisk hushing me and Kiry nuzzling me.

This comforted me slightly, though I kept crying anyway, thinking myself further into depression.

But, neither girl quit their affection and comforting.

"Don' cwy, pwisnor." Kiry said, kissing my forehead. "Iss okay."

While this didn't make me calm down any, I didn't get myself too much further into depression either, my sobs continuing as I held them closer, getting all the comfort I could.

"Das wite pwisnor." Kiry said, smiling. "Hugz ar de best."

"Don't be sad." Frisk said. "You have us."

I just kept sobbing, eventually crying myself to sleep, though I was still sobbing a little in my sleep.

"Go sweep, pwisnor." Kiry said, kissing my forehead again. "Yoo not be sad wen yoo wake up."

"Yeah." Frisk said. "Just rest."

The two took me to the room we shared, us being the only ones and lay on the bed with me, falling asleep.

* * *

When I woke up… I wasn't feeling any better, though I had stopped sobbing.

Frisk and Kiry were sleeping next to me, Kiry holding me much closer than Frisk, wrapping her legs, arms, and tail around me.

"Morning." I said depressedly, shaking the two awake.

"Mownin' pwisnor." Kiry said, nuzzling my cheek.

"Morning." Frisk said, yawning.

I nuzzled Kiry back half heartedly, sighing sadly.

"Hey!" Kiry said, geting loud for a second. "I sed yoo not be sad wen yoo wake up! Why yoo stiw sad?"

I flinched at this, getting more depressed that I made her mad. "I-i'm sorry." I mumbled depressedly, looking down and sobbing a little.

"Don' wory.' Kiry said, kissing my forehead. "I not mad. I jus twying to make yoo wisten. But, I towd yoo no be sad wenn yoo wake up. Why yoo stiw sad?"

"I dunno." I said, shrugging my shoulders half heartedly, not looking up.

"Wew" Kiry said, holding me. "I make yoo happy agen."

"With the mood I'm in I doubt that." I told her, a depressed look on my face.

"Twy me." She said, tickling me.

I didn't even have to divert the feelings this time, the tickles unable to break through my depression.

"Why yoo stiw cheeting?" Kiry asked, pouting.

"I'm not." I said, still looking down.

"Wew" Kiry asked. "Wut cood make yoo happy agen, pwisnor?"

"I think I have an idea." Frisk said, whispering it to Kiry.

"Dat's good." Kiry said, nodding. "Don' wowy pwisnor. We make yoo hppy gen."

"Okay." I said, lying down and staring at the ceiling.

They left me, heading off to a secret place they hadn't told me about.

* * *

When I heard them come back, I was under the bed, having decided to move there for some reason while I waited.

"Pwisnor!" Kiry called. "We back!"

Whether or not I had planned to answer, she was under the bed holding me in less than three seconds, nuzzling me.

"Hi." I said depressedly, voice barely heard.

"Hi, pwisnor." Kiry said. "We gots a sooprize for yoo."

"What is it?" I asked, though my tone didn't change.

"Yoo gotta see it." Kiry said.

I sighed at this, dragging myself out from under the bed.

What I saw surprised me. Standing front of me was Tracy. She had a hand on her hip and a half grin on her face.

I had a shocked expression on my face as I looked up at her, tears entering my eyes, not having expected to see her again. "M-m-mom?" I mumbled.

"Hey, kid." she said, chuckling. "Seems you made another friend. This one's really affectionate."

I didn't respond, launching myself towards her. She wrapped her arms around me, hugging me.

"I hug yoo too, pwisnor." Kiry said, wrapping her arms around both of us.

"I-i d-d-didn't t-t-t-think I'd s-see you again." I told my mom, sobbing as I put my face into her shoulder, her having kneeled to hug me.

"Me either, kid.' Tracy said. "But, you seem to have made it a bit without me."

I didn't reply, wrapping my arms and legs around her, refusing to let go, sobbing.

"Hey, kid." Sans said, walking in. "What's up wi-"

Sans froze, memories jolting back and his eyes widening.

"T-Trace?" he asked.

"YEah." Tracy said, nodding. Sans then got in on the group hug, Frisk, who felt left out, joining in too.

"Hey, Trace." Sans said to Tracey. "This kid made himself actually our kid by changing his DNA."

I blushed at him saying this, hiding my face. "Dad noooo!" I said, voice muffled through Tracey's shirt.

"Aww." Tracey said, blushing a little herself. "Now I feel more like a mom."

"So that's why…" I heard Chara's voice quietly from the door.

"Why what?" I asked, turning to her.

"You didn't want to be adopted." Chara said.

"Oh yeah… I forgot about that." I told her, not leaving the embrace I was in. "It's my birthday tomorrow." I added.

"Cool.' Frisk said.

"YEh.' Kiry said. "We doo somethin' fun wit yoo pwisnor."

A/N:So, two things, 1 my birthday is actually 5/9, so yay for me, and 2 if anyone wants to use my character to fix problems in their world, just PM me a link to the gdoc or whatever you use to type, so that I can BE my character to come and fix it, I travel the multiverse, it'd only make sense to end up in another story eventually. (or if your doing a comic or something, just tell me what's happen and I'll send my most likely reaction, and we can work on it from there.)


	13. Chapter 13

I yawned, waking up in my Mothers arms, having refused to leave her side yesterday.

I also noticed Kiry was still holding me as well, curled up around me.

I shook her, waking her up. "Morning." I said.

"Mownin' pwisnor.' Kiry said, nuzzling me.

"It's my bday." I reminded her. Excitement in my eyes.

"I kno." She said. "I sweep wit yoo first."

"I'm not falling back asleep, too excited." I told her, squirming a little.

"I see." She said. "But, I sweep wit yoo wast nite."

I didn't reply, shaking my mom awake.

"Eh?" she asked, yawning. "What's up, kid?"

"It's my birthday!" I said excitedly.

"I know." she said. "I just need to snooze a bit and we can do something."

"MEe too?" Kiry asked. "I wanna got wit pwisnor."

"Up to him." Tracy said, shrugging.

In reply I zapped Tracey a little, not enough to hurt her, but enough to get her awake.

"Alright alright, I'm up." She said, standing up.

I still refused to leave her said, so she had to carry me, me smirking a little the whole time.

Kiry was also in her arms, her refusing to let go. Tracy only laughed, carrying both of us.

"We should go get breakfast somewhere." I commented, nuzzling the two of them.

"I wan' fishes, pwisnor." Kiry said.

"Sounds good." Tracy said, nodding.

"We should also bring Dad." I added, wanting both parents there.

"Yeah." Tracy said. "If he's up."

"Okay." I said, smiling innocently, zapping him awake with my magic, making sure I didn't accidentally kill him.

"Eh, what?" he asked, waking up.

"Were going out for breakfast, cause it's my bday." I told him, smiling down at him from where I was being carried.

"Where?" Sans asked.

"I dunno, do you know anywhere good?" I asked him.

"Grillby's." Sans said.

"Lead the way then." I told him, an excited look on my face.

* * *

"This place looks cool." I commented, holding my mom and dads hands, having gotten down to let mom rest from carrying me and Kiry,

"Yeh.' Kiry, who was holding me, said. "Tere fishes heer, pwisnor?"

"I dunno." I said, shrugging as we walked in.

"We find out, wite?" she asked.

"Yeah." I told her, nodding.

"Yay!" She said, grinning. We got to a table, Kiry still holding me.

"I want pancakes and home fries." I told the waiter when he came over.

"I wan' fishes." Kiry said,smiling.

"Ketchup." Sans said.

"A burger." Tracy said.

"For breakfast?" I asked my mom, giving her a curious look.

"Why not?" Tracy said. "It's always breakfast if you put bacon on it."

"Fair enough I guess." I said with a shrug, nuzzling Kiry a little.

"Yoo nuzzwe good, pwisnor.' Kiry said, nuzzling me back. "Almost as good as mee."

I rolled all three eyes at this,grinning. She grinned back, stroking me.

Our food arrived, all of us digging in.

"This is fantastic!" I said, swallowing.

"Yeah.' everyone else said.

"Well, I'm done." I state, swallowing the last bit of my food.

"Me too." Kiry said. "Pwisnor, yoo wanna get deserts?"

"Nah, I'm full." I told her, shrugging.

"Wew" Kiry said. "I wan' some."

"ME too." Tracy said, thinking. "I know what I want too."

"Strawberry/stwabewwy shortcake." they both said.

"Well, go ahead." I started, giving my dad a knowing grin.

"Enjoy the check, ladies." Sans said, grinning as we teleported away.

* * *

" _ **That was hilarious.**_ " I said with a grin, having changed into my Primordial form so that Kiry couldn't track me, chuckling.

"Yeah." Sans said. "Priceless."

" _ **Hey, random question, wanna go universe hopping? Pap still has that locket I gave him, so he should be able to guard this universe fine.**_ " I asked, looking down at him.

"Sure." Sans said. "Where?"

" _ **Somewhere very fun.**_ " I said simply, snapping my fingers and teleporting us to the universe I had in mind.

* * *

"Do you ever wonder why we're here?" the red soldier asked the yellow one.

"It's one of life's great mysteries, isn't it?" he said. "Are we the product of some cosmic accident or is there really a god? Watching over us, with a plan for us? I don't know man, but it keeps me up at night."

"What?" the red one asked. "I meant why are we out here? AS in outside this base."

" _ **I can probably provide some insight on that GOD question.**_ " I commented, leaning against a pillar near them.

"What?" the red one said, looking up at us.

" _ **I said, I can answer that existence question of yours.**_ " I said, standing up, towering over the two.

"Really?" the yellow one asked. "How?"

" _ **Simple, I'm something above a GOD, a PRIMORDIAL.**_ " I told him, shrugging.

"Meh." the yellow one said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to go nap."

I grinned at this, snapping my fingers, causing the yellow one to faint on the spot.

"Wow.' the red one said. "That's the fastest he's ever fainted, even after Sarge's lectures."

" _ **I did that.**_ " I told the red one, looking at the cliff and waving. " _ **By the way, you have spies.**_ "

"Oh, the blues?" the red one asked.

" _ **Yeah, they're not very hidden up there.**_ " I commented, turning my attention back to the red one.

"Meh." the red one said. "We've been scoping out each other for a while and none of us has made a plan."

The red soldier then gave the blue soldiers the finger.

"Suck it blues!" he shouted.

I teleported behind the blues, tapping them on the shoulder.

"Who the fuck are you?!" the leader like one asked.

" _ **A primordial, names Raz.**_ " I said, smirking.

"Hi. the leader said. "Look, can ya gve us a second, We're trying to kill the reds."

" _ **You won't.**_ " I told him, a knowing smirk on my face.

"Oh yeah?" the leader said. "And, what makes you say that?"

" _ **Oh, just a hunch.**_ " I state, eyes flashing.

"Hunches don't get results." a teal armored soldier said. "My dick does. Bow chicka bow wow."

" _ **You say that near me again, I will throw you into outer space.**_ " I threatened, voice casual.

"Stopped that one cold." the leader said. "Nice."

" _ **So…**_ " I started, turning towards the leader-like one. " _ **I have something for you.**_ "

"What?" he asked, suspicious and confused.

I reached into hammerspace, pulling out a certain chip, holding it out to him. " _ **These were yours, they are very glad to see you again.**_ " I told him, several holograms appearing.

"What are they?" the leader asked.

" _ **You.**_ " I said, the holograms going into his head.

The leader dropped to his knees, his full memory returning/

" _ **Your welcome.**_ " I state, smirking.

"Th-thanks, I guess." he said, rubbing his head.

" _ **No problem, it was easy to steal them.**_ " I said, shrugging.

"Huh." he said. "Well, thanks."

" _ **Now, I'm off, oh and if you see a skeleton, tell him I said hi.**_ " I told him, turning invisible and teleporting to Sans, turning into my hybrid form.

"Now.' Sans said. "Where's that kid?"

"Dad, over here!" I shouted, waving.

"Huh?" Sans asked, looking around. "Where are ya, kid?"

"I'm up here!" I yelled, at the top of the cavern.

"Kid, you're gonna give me a workout." Sans said, teleporting there.

"Sorry." I said sheepishly, lying down. "So, I told the people down there my name was Raz in primordial form, so call me Indie or Rindie like this while were here, okay?"

"Never called ya anything else." Sans said, shrugging.

"Just being cautious." I told him, smiling.

"I get it.' Sans said. "So, what should we do first?"

"Well, they get into some pretty funny situations, so we could watch that, or we could hop to another universe." I said.

"Up to you.' Sans said.

"Well, prepare yourself, our next destination is very… _weird_." I told him, snapping my fingers, teleporting us to the universe I wanted to go to.

* * *

"You weren't lyin' kid." Sans said, looking around. "Where are we?"

"Yeah, there's a certain triangle I need to deal with, I'mma act really innocent and naive, roll with it." I told him, smirking.

"Got it." Sans said, nodding as we headed over to where Dipper Pines was having his 'battle' with Bill Cipher.

Dipper punched for Bill, but was blocked.

"Can I have a try?" I asked, loud enough for him to hear, an innocent and naive look on my face, making myself look as unassuming as possible.

"Seriously?" Bill asked. "Why do these children think they can defeat me?"

"It looks like fun." I said, smiling innocently.

"Really now?" Bill Asked, getting angry. "We'll see."

I grinned internally at this, him falling for my trap.

Bill shot a blast of power at me. I simply swatted it to the side, still looking innocent.

"I don't know how you did that." Bill said, summoning a wall of power. "But, you won't do it again."

I teleported right in front of him, flicking him in the eye… sending him flying.

"I'll get you for this!" Bill shouted as he went out Team Rocket style.

He crashed into the barrier around the time, me sending a blast of energy after him.

"Oh shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" he shouted as the blast hit him, disintegrating him.

I got a mad glint in my eye, turning to Bills friends. " **Who's next**?" I asked, voice taking a dark tone.

Though, they were gone, scared shitless after what I'd done to Bill.

"Kid" Sans said. "You okay?"

" **J-j-j-j-just fine.** " I said, voice glitching in my madness, a demonic smile on my face as I snapped my fingers, making Bills friends appear and blasting them to.

"You don't seem 'just fine' kid." Sans said.

" **W-w-wha-a-at m-m-ma-kes you say that**?" I asked, tears running down my face, unable to control myself.

"Well" Sans said, shrugging. "Most people don't use the demon voice to go on picnics."

" **W-w-well w-w-what ar-r-r-re you g-g-gonna do ab-b-b-bout it**?" 'I' asked, voice obviously not my own at this point, body twitching in black glitches.

"Depends on what you plan to do." Sans said, his eye ebginning to glow blue.

" **W-E-ell, ha-a-a-ave f-f-f-fun of c-c-c-course.** " 'I' said, body glitching, an overlay of my first arcosian form appearing over my body and vanishing as I glitched.

"So" Sans said. "It's gonna be one of those times."

My form finally settled on the first form of the Arcosian one, a disturbing smile on its face, before it frowned in annoyance. " **Well, it seemes I've been handicapped to just how I was at the start of this grand adventure… no matter, this will still be a easy fight.** " My arcosian side said, charging a Ki blast.

"YEah, no." Sans said, firing a Gaster Blaster at me.

In response my Arcosian side fired its beam, the two clashing.

Sans teleported behind me, firing another Gaster Blaster.

Arcosian me dodge to the side, getting glazed in the side by the attck, before firing rapid fire blast.

Sans dodged, summoning ten large Gaster Blasters.

Arcosian me's eyes widened, quickly charging a larger blast, shooting it and slowly overcoming the Gaster Blasters.

Suddenly, Papyrus appeared, holding Frisk and Chara, setting them down and teleporting back to grab more people that he could find.

Seeing potential new targets, Arcosian me quickly upped its beams power, sending it flying towards Sans.

Sans teleported himself, Frisk and Chara to safety, panting.

" **You know you can't win Sans, I've got a full tank here, but you're running on empty.** " My arcosian side said, a demonic look on its face.

"That's why i got backup." Sans said.

"Raz." Chara said, recognizing me. "Please don't do this."

" **Sorry, Raz isn't here right now, leave a message after the** _ **FUCK YOU**_ **!** " Arcosian me exclaimed, firing a Ki blast.

Frisk pulled Chara out of the way, stepping up.

"I'll handle this." she said. She looked at me.

"Listen, Rindie." she said. "I don't want to have to hurt you. But, I will if you force me."

" **Rindie isn't here, I'm…** _ **Arctic**_ **."** My newly named Arcosian side said, charging a beam.

"WEll then, "Arctic"." Frisk said, sighing. "I guess it's the hard way then."

"Frisk, don't." Chara said, knowing Frisk's next action.

"Too late for that." Frisk said, biting her lip. As she tasted her blood, she reverted to her insane Psycho Frisk form.

Arctic fired the blast, laughing insanely. Psycho Frisk deflected it, rushing forward and punching him in the face.

He was launched back, still part monster, the punch doing more damage than it normally would, before he got up, appearing behind her and kicking her in the back.

Psycho Frisk grabbed his foot, punching him in the knee, causing a very painful sounding snap to be heard.

" **Impossible!** " He shouted, angry, lashing out with his other foot and kicking her in the back of the head. Psycho Frisk grabbed it, slamming him on the ground repeatedly, then smashing him into a few trees.

Arctic didn't get back up, left arm and both legs broken, looking up at Frisk and glaring.

Frisk put her foot down on his throat, her bleeding eyes glaring back.

" **Give him back."** she said. " **Or I'll make you eat your own heart.'**

" **Y-you wouldn't dare.** " Arctic said, coughing out blood.

" **Try me."** Frisk said, pressing her foot down harder.

Arctic simply glared defiantly, not giving up.

Chara gasped in horror, Sans looking like he'd be sick, as Frisk punched her fist straight through Arctic's heart, ripping it out and punching him THROUGH his teeth.

As Artics eyes rolled back into his head, his form started to glitch again.

Frisk grinned, knowing that she probably didn't fully kill me.

As my form glitched, my main ten SOULs appeared (Arcosian, monster, and eight human), hovering over it, the white Arcosian SOUL cracked, the pieces being absorbed by the other nine, before they went back into my body, it being in my hybrid form again.

"Rindie!' Frisk shouted, reverting to normal form, hugging my body. "Are you okay?"

Her answer was me hissing in pain, the chest wound gone, but my arm and legs were still broken, tears entering my eyes.

"Oh, Rindie." Frisk said, beginning to cry. "I'm so sorry I did that to you."

"Come on." she said, picking me up gently. "Let's get you home."

"Uh… I-i can't teleport us like this, a-a-and Pap isn't here." I told her, stuttering.

"I can." Frisk said, opening a portal. "Now, let's go."

"W-w-we s-s-should probably g-g-get my b-bones set." I added, looking at where they were broken, my body working like a X-ray.

"Yeah.' Frisk said. "Now, hold still. This is gonna hurt."

I closed all three eyes, mentally bracing myself.

Frisk set the bones, making sure they were in the right places.

I grit my teeth, tears running down my face.

"Here" Frisk said, taking out a large amount of bandaged from her pocket and tightly wrapping them around my limbs as makeshift casts. "This should work for now."

We finally went through the portal, only to appear in the worst place possible… in front of Toriel and my Mom.

"Oh my god!" Tracy said, taking me from Frisk. "What happened?!"

"Ask Frisk." I said simply, not wanting to talk much, still in a lot of pain.

"He got into a little accident." Frisk said, not wanting to incriminate either of us.

"I think I'll need a wheelchair if I wanna go anyway by myself for a while." I added, a frown on my face. "And this happened on my birthday to."

"Well" Frisk said. "Maybe Alphys could get you a wheelchair… with rocket wheels."

"That'd be cool." I said, grinning for a second, before I grimaced, pain shooting through me.

"What's wrong?" Frisk asked.

"I jostled my legs a little." I told her.

"Oh.' Frisk said. "Do you need anything?"

"I just feel like lying down right now." I said, sighing sadly. "Not that I can do much else…"

"Okay." Frisk said, taking me and carrying me to my bed. She laid me down, laying down with me.

* * *

I woke up to a very familiar individual holding me, somehow having not jostled me or disturbed me.

"I gots yoo, pwisnor." Kiry said.

"I can't exactly run away." I commented.

"Das why i give yoo sooper ultwa comfowt hugz." Kiry said, smiling as she nuzzled me. "So yoo not be sad.'

"Thanks." I said, nuzzling her back as best as I could.

"Yoo welcum." Kiry said, kissing my forehead.

She accidentally used a little kindness magic, making my broken bones slightly less broken.

"Yoo feew bettur, pwisnor?" Kiry asked. "Yoo not so tens.'

"A little." I told her, nuzzling her.

"Yay.' Kiry said. "De hugz is wurking!"

"Maybe if you got more people to hug me, I might heal faster." I suggested.

"Okay." Kiry said, pushing a little buzzer that was placed by the bed. Frisk, Chara, Toriel, Tracy, and Sans all came in, looking at us.

"We need gives pwisnor hugz to make him feew bettur." Kiry said.

They all hugged me, being careful of my casts.

A little more kindness actually came out, healing my bones, them now only cracked instead of broken.

"Are de hugz wurking, pwisnor?" Kiry asked.

"Yeah, most of the pains gone… now I can just do _this_." I said, snapping the fingers of my right hand, third eye flashing green as more kindness magic healed the rest of my wounds, my flexing my arms and legs, the cast shattering.

"Yoo bettur now!" Kiry said, wrapping herself tighter around me now.

"Still a little sore." I told her, hissing in pain.

"Sowwy, pwisnor." Kiry said, putting on a sad face and nuzzling me.

"It's fine." I said, nuzzling her back. "Now I can't move because of affection rather than a injury." I added, smirking at the group still hugging me.

"Wew" Kiry said. "Yoo ken feew de hugz now."

"I'm still kinda hungry, can we get up so we can eat please?" I asked.

"Okay, pwisnor." Kiry said, everyone but her releasing me. She stood up, carrying me to Grillby's, sitting down cross-legged on the bench, holding me still.

"I probably coulda walked myself… but I'm not complaining, I got to be lazy." I commented, smirking to her.

"Das wite, pwisnor." Kiry said, nuzzling me.

I nuzzled back, smiling. "I'll have some fries please!" I shouted to Grillby.

"Coming!" he shouted back.

"I wants fishes!" Kiry called.

After we were done, I got up, wanting to walk a little, only for two snaps to be heard, me falling forward, my bones having been very delicate due to being mostly healed with mostly underpowered magic.

"Pwisnor?" Kiry asked, picking me up and holding me. "Yoo okay?"

I sobbed a little, the sudden pain too much. "I-i don't t-think I h-healed m-my legs right." I told her, teary eyed.

"Hey.' Kiry said, her tone a little firm. "I gave yoo sooper ultwa comfowt hugz. Yoo no be sad. Is yur birfday.'

This was… oddly comforting, me calming down a little, hugging her and putting my face into her shoulder. "C-c-can we j-just go home?" I asked her, sobbing mildly.

"YEh, sure, pwisnor.' Kiry said, carrying me home. She sat down on the bed with me, simply holding me.

"Yoo wanna sweep, pwisnor?" she asked.

I simply nodded, sobbing softly.

Kiry lay down, holding me, beginning to actually purr as she nuzzled me.

I nuzzled her back, falling asleep.

"Nite, pwisnor." Kiry said, wrapping herself around me.

"Night." I said in my sleep, nuzzling her.

Kiry soon fell asleep, still holding me.

* * *

I woke up with a yawn, stretching a little, before I hissed in pain, agitating my legs.

"Oh good.' Kiry said. "Yoo wake pwisnor. Wanna pway?"

"Legs still a little broke Kir, sorry." I told her, shrugging.

"Yoo no need wegs to pway." Kiry said, nuzzling me. "Yoo jus need yoo."

"Let's play then." I said, hugging her.

"Yay!" Kiry said, smiling. "Wut yoo wanna pway?"

"Anything I don't need my legs for." I said, grinning.

"Yoo gots any idees?" Kiry said, having thought and come up with nothing (more like she kept getting distracted by nuzzling me).

"We could play a board game." I suggested.

"Wich wun?" Kiry asked.

"I dunno, see if Frisk has any." I said, nuzzling her a little.

"Okay." Kiry said, picking me up and carrying me to Frisk.

"Fwisk?" Kiry asked. "Yoo gots any bored gams?"

"There should be a few in the closet." Frisk said. "Why?"

"Me and pwisnor gonna pway." Kiry said, holding me out a little and smiling. "Yoo wanna pway too?"

"Sure.' Frisk said. "Let's see what we got."

We went back to the closet to find several board games.

"Wich wun yoo wan' pwisnor?" Kiry said, holding me out to the games.

"Let's play Monopoly." I said, grabbing the game.

"Sure." Frisk said. "I'm the thimble."

"I wanna be de wace caw." Kiry said, taking the car.

I said nothing, grabbing the top hat.

"Now" Kiry said. "Wet's pway."

* * *

"I win aw de muns!" Kiry said, holding her hands up in the air, then holding me. "I beat yoos, Fwisk and pwisnor."

"Meh, I wasn't playing seriously." I told her, shrugging.

"Don' yoo wie to mee." Kiry said, grinning. "I beat yoo fair and sqwares."

"I know, I'm just saying I wasn't trying." I said, nuzzling her.

"Wew, niter wus I." Kiry said, nuzzling back.

"You can't beat me at smash though." I state, confidence in my voice.

"Wet's see." Kiry said, picking me up and carrying me to the living room. "Fwisk, wet's destwoy pwisnor."

"Let's.' Frisk said, grinning.

* * *

Ten minuets later, I was grinning smugly, not having lost a single life, and having defeated the both of them.

"How yoo do dat?" Kiry asked, crossing her arms and making a pouting face.

"I'm awesome that's how." I boasted, grinning.

"Da's not a weeson.' Kiry said, pouting more.

"Yes it is." I said, sticking my tongue out at her.

"No iss not." She said, sticking hers out at me.

" _Yes_ it is!" I insisted.

"Guys, quit fighting." Frisk said.

"No!" I shouted, stubbornly, accidentally hitting her as I crossed my arms.

"Ow!" Frisk said, flailing out of instinct and accidentally hitting my leg.

I yelped in pain, tears entering my eyes as pain shot through me.

"Oh no!" Frisk said, realizing her mistake. "Rindie!"

"Pwisnor!" Kiry said, both her and Frisk hugging me and Kiry nuzzling me.

I sobbed, the pain not letting up, tears running down my face.

"Iss okay, pwisnor." Kiry said, taking me into a different hug. "I gives yoo sooper ultwa comfowt hugz. Dat make yoo feew bettur."

I hugged her back, scooting away from Frisk.

"Rindie." Frisk said, reaching for me. "I'm sorry."

I reacted instinctively, whimpering and scooting away more.

"Rindie." Frisk said, tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

"Come on, pwisnor.' Kiry said, stroking me. "Fwisk won' huwt yoo."

I calmed down a little, allowing Frisk to join the hug.

Frisk smiled, wiping her tears with her sleeve as she hugged me.

"F-f-frisk, c-c-can you m-m-make new c-c-casts for my legs?" I asked her, still sobbing.

"Sure, Rindie.' Frisk said. She got up, heading to the kitchen and coming back with bandages. She wrapped my legs, making sure the bones were set straight.

When she was done, she looked up to see me asleep, this day having been really tiring.

"Aww.' Kiry said, laying back and putting me on top of her. "Pwisnor sweep now. Soo cuuute."

"Yeah.' Frisk said, laying next to Kiry, Kiry moving me so I was resting on both of them.

I started whimpering in my sleep, a scared expression coming across my face.

"Wa's wong, pwisnor?" Kiry asked me, gently shaking me.

This didn't wake me, my whimpers increasing as I started to shake back and forth, causing me to whimper more as I jostled my legs, tears in my eyes.

"Come on, Rindie.' Frisk said, shaking me some more. "Wake up. For us."

"M-mommies." I whimpered in my sleep, startling the two.

"Did he just call us…" Frisk said, a confused expression on her face.

"Ima be a mutter?" Kiry asked, before hugging me tighter. "Shure, pwisnor."

I started waking up, blinking sleepily.

"Wut choo dweem bout, pwisnor?" Kiry asked.

"I- i don't wanna talk a-a-about it." I said, voice shaky, trembling a little.

"Iss okay, pwisnor." Kiry said, smiling. "Yoo no gotta talk if yoo don' want too.'

"T-t-thanks." I stuttered, burying my head into their shoulders, crying a little.

"Don't worry, Rindie." Frisk said soothingly. "It's okay. We're right here."

"T-t-t-thanks." I mumbled, not moving from my spot.

"Yoo wewcum, pwisnor.' Kiry said, rubbing me.

I nuzzled the two, smiling slightly.

"I wuv yoo, pwisnor." Kiry said, nuzzling back.

"Me too, kid." Frisk said, holding me too.

"I l-l-love you mommies." I mumbled sleepily, not entirely awake.

Frisk blushed and Kiry smiled pretty wide. She pulled me tighter, nuzzling me more intensely.

A couple seconds later, I realised what I just said, eyes wide in panic, my magic teleporting me away.

"Huh.' Frisk asked. "Where'd he go?"

"I kno werez.' Kiry said, taking Frisk by the hand and pulling her along.

* * *

I was up on a cliff, hanging onto a branch for my life, there being a very big, very _lethal_ drop near me, unable to focus enough for a teleport.

"I found yoo, pwisnor." came the voice of Kiry, who climbed down with Frisk, pulling me up and holding me. "Wy yoo go to cwiff?"

"I-i-i teleported randomly… please get me down." I said, hiding my face in her shirt, not wanting to look down.

"I tink yoo meen up, pwisnor." Kiry said, wrapping her tail around me, she and Frisk began to climb the cliff.

I clutched onto her the whole time, not trusting myself to be able to concentrate enough to fly right now.

"Don' wowwy, pwisnor.' Kiry said, smiling back at me. "I gots yoo. I no lets yoo go."

"I-i know." I mumbled, clutching tighter anyway.

We made it to the top of the cliff, Kiry holding me in her arms now.

"Now, pwisnor.' She said, trying to put on a strern tone, but the way she spoke made it impossible to take her halfway seriously. "Yoo no go to cwiffs anymowe."

"Okay." I mumbled, still refusing to move my face from it's spot.

"Good." Kiry said. "Now, wet's go get food. I tink yoo hungwy."

"A little." I started, before my stomach rumbled loudly, making me blush.

"Dat meens we go to da westwant.' Kiry said, picking me up and carrying me to Grillby's, Frisk right behind us.

When we got there, I was asleep, it having taken a while.

"Can I hold him now?" Frisk asked, Kiry.

"Noo." Kiry said, shaking her head. Dis is my pwisnor."

"But, you've held him for a while." Frisk said. "I want a turn."

"I not dun yet." Kiry said. "Stiw my pwisnor."

Their arguing woke me up, blinking blearily as I yawned.

"Yoo wake, pwisnor." Kiry said, stroking my head.

"Yeah… why are you being so loud?" I asked, still half asleep.

"Well" Frisk said. "We were arguing over whose lap you get to sit in."

"Just sit next to each other, I'll sit in both." I said, yawning.

"Okay, pwisnor." Kiry said, setting me down so she and Frisk could squeeze into a booth.

I just gave her an unamused look, sitting on the floor, not able to move because of my broken legs.

Kiry then picked me up, placing me on both their laps. The waiter came over to take our orders.

"I want fries." I said, being careful to not hit my legs on the legs of the table.

"I wan' fishes.' Kiry said, smiling.

"I want a burger." Frisk said. The waiter nodded and retreated back into the kitchen to prepare our orders.

"Today has to be one of the most random days I've ever had." I commented, leaning back into Frisk and Kirys chest.

"Coulda been worse." Frisk said, shrugging.

"Meh, probably." I said, shrugging.

Our food arrived, us digging in.

I finished first, taking a nap when I did, sleeping relatively peacefully this time.

"Nite, pwisnor.' Kiry said, stroking my face.

I leaned into it, smiling an adorable smile in my sleep.

"Yoo so cuute.' Kiry said, grinning, her fang moving to the side.

"Agreed.' Frisk said.

I leaned too much, hitting my leg on the table, caused me to grimace in pain and tears to enter my eyes.

"Hey.' Kiry said softly. "No cwy, pwisnor. You need Sooper Ultwa Comfowt Hugz?"

I nodded, the pain having woken me up.

Kiry gave me the hug, me feeling the comfort. Frisk joined in, almost doubling the effort.

I smiled, eyes drying up.

"No mowe teaws.' Kiry said, smiling. "It wurks.'

"One out of the like five times we tried this so far it did anyway." I commented, smiling.

"Wew" Kiry said. "Yoo wuv it anyway."

I simply smiled, making myself comfortable in the embrace, falling back to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: STILL WORKING WITH THE PERSON FROM THE ORIGINAL STORY… caps lock I hate you.

When I woke up, I had a headache, feeling extremely weak for some

reason, though my legs were fully healed.

"Why… do I feel so weak?" I muttered, confused. "What happened?"

"We found you dead on the floor." Tracy said, holding me in her arms.

"H-how?!" I exclaimed, shocked.

"We don't know." Frisk said.

"Yoo scawed us, pwisnor." Kiry said, also holding me.

"I… I have some gaps in my memory." I suddenly said, a worried tone in my voice.

"Don' wowy, pwisnor." Kiry said. "We hewp yoo find dem."

"It's kinda funny, actually, I _just_ helped someone get all of their memory back, and here I am losing my own." I chuckled, though it was forced.

"Iss okay, pwisnor." Kiry said, hugging me. "Maybe Sooper Ultwa Comfowt Hugz hewp yoo gets memries back.'

"I don't think that'll work this time." I told her sadly.

"Wew" Kiry said, still hugging me. "No huwt to twy."

"I-i _need_ to figure out what happened… and I feel like the answers aren't in this universe." I said, a DETERMINED look on my face.

"Wes go find dem den.' Kiry said. "Fwisk, wet's go."

"No, I need to do this alone." I told them, standing up.

"Okay den, pwisnor." Kiry said. "But, yoo no die on mee agen."

"I won't." I promised, snapping my fingers… only for nothing to happen. "Ugh, I can't just snap anymore, I need a portal." I muttered, annoyed as I opened a portal, going into the multiverse.

I looked around, seeing the same thing as every time I came here, looking around the Undertale cluster, my gut telling me to go to a nearby alternate universe, me doing so, idly changing into a White Owl with my hazel eye colors.

I saw a school nearby, flying inside, somehow not being noticed, seeing a familiar feeling scene in front of me.

Frisk walked to her locker, her best friend, Monster Kid, who was a little yellow reptilian monster with no arms in a yellow striped sweater, walking beside her. Frisk herself wore a blue striped sweater, but she had arms. Her eyes were brown as was her hair. Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice.

"Well, if it isn't the monster lover." The cruel sounding voice said. Frisk turned around to see a large boy who looked very intimidating.

"Leave me alone, Jacob." Frisk said, trying to ignore the boy. She turned and tried to walk away, but two of Jacob's friends, Lewis and Evan, blocked her and Kid's paths on either side.

"You're not goin' anywhere." Jacob said, grabbing Frisk's arm. Frisk pulled her arm free, carefully moving Kid behind her protectively.

"You seem to love monsters more than humans." Jacob said, sneering.

"If you love 'em so much, why don't you just run away and live with them?"

"I already do." Frisk said, looking around for an opening through which she and Kid could escape. Finding none she decided to wait this one out. However, Jacob and his friends were blocking her and Kid from the view of any onlookers or teachers.

"Well" Jacob said, grabbing Frisk's arm more forcefully than the last time. "Then you can tell them they're not welcome here."

"I don't know." Frisk said. "They make better company than you do."

At this Jacob seemed to be pissed off even more than before. He pulled back his fist to throw a punch at Frisk. Kid cowered behind Frisk, fear evident in his eyes. He knew Frisk never fought, even if her life was in danger. But, something Frisk had never learned, even in high school, was that some humans can't be reasoned with like the monsters.

Jacob threw his punch. Frisk tensed herself, closing her eyes. But, the punch never came.

This was for two reasons, one, A certain older version of Chara was holding his fist, and two, because I let out a screech, gliding down and scratching the bully in the face.

"What the hell?" this version of Chara said, surprised at my presence. However, she recovered, summoning her own dark magic and taking on the other two bullies.

My scratches left _very_ deep cuts on the bully's face, me flying away before he had a chance to grab me, landing near Frisk and kid.

"An owl?" Frisk asked, looking down at me.

" _Hello_." I said telepathically, looking right back at her.

"Oh." she said. "Hello."

I flew onto her shoulder, making sure not to cut her. " _I was in the area and saw what was going to happen, are you and the Kid over there okay?_ " I asked her, only her being able to hear me at the moment.

"Yeah." Frisk said, nodding. "We're fine."

"So" Chara said, her eye flaming as she picked me up by the back of my neck. "What brings you here, or are you something that really doesn't need to be here?"

" _Please get the scary human off of me._ " I requested Frisk, using alll my self control not to panic.

"Chara.' Frisk said. "Why are you holding the owl? HE seems nice."

"And, he's not just an owl." Chara said. "He's part skeleton and...part _human."_

Chara's eye flame darkened a little, signifying her anger.

"Chara." Frisk said, coming over and wrapping her arms around Chara in a hug. "I don't think he's bad. There are good humans, remember."

" _If it's any conciliation, tell her I hate humanity just as much as she does, I've had to do some things don't like because of their idiocy._ " I told Frisk, refusing to telepathically talk to anyone else.

"Doesn't help.' Chara said, dark fire in her other hand.

"Chara.' Frisk said. "Come on. Be nice."

Scared for my life, and not wanting to die again so soon, I teleported, accidentally letting go of my transformation, appearing nearby, wearing my cloak, a black t-shirt, grey cargo pants, and black boots.

Chara teleported over to me, picking me up by my cloak.

"So" she said, interested. "You're definitely human."

"O-o-only enough to s-s-still be r-related to my Mom." I told her, afraid, not knowing how much of my power I had.

"Well" Chara said, growling slightly. "Why are you here?"

"I-i lost s-s-some memories, I h-h-had a f-f-feeling they w-w-were around here, somewhere." I said, closing my eyes, shaking.

"Come on, Chara.' Frisk whispered into Chara's ear. "He's just a kid. And, he's not even done anything wrong that you've seen."

"Whatever.' Chara said, taking Frisk's opinion into consideration. She still didn't release me, scanning me for some reason.

I simply kept shaking, all eyes closed, very scared right now.

"Hmm." Chara said "Pretty cowardly for a monster...you're definitely more human."

"M-my powers are iffy at best lately, I don't wanna blow up the universe." I said.

"In personality, you're more human." Chara said. "Man up, kid."

"When I 'man up' I either lose control, or blow everything up." I told her, calming down a little.

"Coward." Chara said. "At least quit shaking. I have no reason to hurt you...yet."

"I'm just not gonna comment." I decided, not wanting to blow up the planet.

"Oh please.' Chara said. "You have nowhere near that kind of power."

I raised my eyebrow at her, walking outside, looking in the sky, a DETERMINED look on my face as I looked around in the sky.

"What are you looking for?" Frisk asked.

"The moon." I replied, seeing it, and pointing a finger at it, sending a beam of energy, carving something into it.

"What'd you carve?" Frisk asked.

"My name." I said simply, cutting off the beam, 'Rindie' now permanently on the moon.

"Cool." Frisk said. Chara looked at it, confused.

"What did you write?" she asked.

"My name." I repeated, rolling my eyes.

"Huh.' Chara said. "Answers that question."

"I _was_ gonna blow it up… but I feel weaker than I'm used to." I said, shrugging.

"Kid.' Chara said. "First off, I can sense your LV. IT's not higher than mine. Also, have you ever taken a science class?"

"Chara" Frisk said. "You've slept through every science class you've been in. Even ones that mom (Toriel) teaches."

"Well" Chara said, shrugging with a grin on her face. "If i had Azzy here with me, we'd have a little fun learning about plants and their ability to shoot things with pellets."

"If I had all my power, I could create and destroy the moon forever and not even feel a little tired." I grumbled, pouting and crossing my arms.

"Whatever kid.' Chara said.

Frisk picked me up, holding me, apparently seeing me as cute.

I blushed at this, not expecting it.

"How come you never hold me like that?" Chara asked, leaning over Frisk and draping her arms down.

"You're too heavy." Frisk said, sticking her tongue out at Chara playfully.

Chara stuck her own out, kissing Frisk.

I blushed more, pulling my cloak hood over my face, not wanting to watch this.

"Looks like someone's embarrassed." Frisk said, giggling.

"I'll give him something to be embarrassed about." Chara said, picking Frisk up bridal style, causing her to drop me, and giving her a full on make-out session, Frisk putting her arms around Chara and going for it.

I yelped out in pain, landing right on my third eye, tears entering all three, causing the pain to just get worse.

After they had finished, they turned to me, faces a little red. Frisk wrapped her arms around me picking me up. She pulsed some of her own light magic into me, healing me and comforting me.

"Thanks." I mumbled, rubbing the back of my head, the hood of my cloak falling off and them seeing my third eye.

'It's okay." Frisk said. "You're welcome."

"Three eyes must fuck with your depth perception.' Chara said.

"Not as much as you think, though spinning is really trippy." I told her, shrugging.

"Meh.' Chara shrugged. "Doesn't bother me."

"So" Frisk said. "Where are you from?"

"Somewhere far away." I said, smirking.

"Doesn't help." Chara said. "Give us some specifics."

"Well I could be really vague… but I'm feeling lazy, so I'll just tell you." I said.

"Well" Chara said, rolling her eyes. "Now I know who you remind me of.'

"Go ahead.' Frisk said to me, nudging Chara slightly.

"Another universe, another timeline." I replied, casually, walking forward.

"Huh.' Chara said, not as impressed as I actually thought she'd be. Then again, with as many RESETs as I could tell this version of Chara had been through, I guess it's understandable.

"I'm actually a Primordial being, but… I can't seem to go into my Primordial form." I told them, grumbling and pouting again.

"Meh.' Chara said, shrugging a little. "Must be the power corruption."

"To corrupt, something has to be pure first." I commented, a sad tone entering my voice.

"Not true actually." Frisk said. "If one goes too far into their high LV if it's at a high enough level, they start to lose their sanity."

"Well… good thing I didn't have much to begin with." I said quietly, hoping they didn't hear.

"Trust me, kid." Chara said, a grin on her face. "You ain't seen nothin."

"Chara." Frisk said. "You know it's not good to be like that."

"You don't complain." Chara said, kissing Frisk again.

I simply sighed, not expecting them to have understood, wandering off.

"Don't worry kid.' Chara said, having teleported next to me. "I get ya. I was like that once."

"You have a solid handle on it, _I don't_." I mumbled, looking at the ground.

"Get a girlfriend." Chara said, shrugging. "A certain human girl's the entire reason I'm not insane and don't hate humanity to an extreme."

"I've had all of the emotional ties I could try… _they only slowed it down_." I told her, not looking up. "Especially since _they always die, no matter how much I try_."

"Well" Chara said, shrugging. "You'll find someone. If a murdering psychopath can find someone, you will."

"I try, and they die, I try and they die." I kept mumbling, all my bad memories surfacing, causing me to shake and glitch.

Chara, out of instinct, shot me with a blast of dark magic, knocking me out.

"Chara!" Frisk shouted at Chara, crossing her arms. "Why'd you do that?!"

"I had no other ideas." Chara said, shrugging. "Don't worry, he's fine...I think. I just knocked him out."

I wasn't, still glitching on the ground, bad memories taking the form of nightmares as I started sobbing on the ground.

"Hey.' Frisk said, kneeling down next to me and using her light magic to attempt to heal me.

This caused me to actually glitch _more_ , the magic just fueling my glitches.

Chara, thinking quickly, began shaking me in an attempt to wake me up.

I stirred, eyes blinking wearily, still glitching.

"Are you okay?" Frisk asked me.

"n-No-ooo." I said, panic on my face as I glitched. "C-ca _a-_ _ **n**_ ' **t** c-c-control it!"

"What do we do to help fix it?" Frisk asked.

"U- _u-u-u_ sually _**I**_ **j-j-j-j** ust n-n-eed to c-c-calm down." I told her, though the panic on my face told them that wasn't happening soon.

"Well" Frisk said. "What do we do to calm you down?"

I just shook my head, not knowing what to do, usually around people that could calm me down in this situation.

"Would a hug help?" Frisk asked, hugging me.

I helped the tiniest bit, though since this wasn't _my_ Frisk, I only slightly stopped glitching.

"Hmm.' Chara said. "How to stop this...never seen it before, so I don't really know how."

I took deep breathes, trying to calm myself, it not working.

"Maybe this would help." Frisk said, rubbing my back.

My glitches slowed, not stopping, but going to be the occasional glitch every couple of minuets.

"I think it worked.' Chara said, impressed.

"Yeah.' Frisk said, smiling slyly. "You sure seem to like it."

I was silent for a couple seconds… before I started sobbing, seemingly for no reason.

"What's wrong?" Frisk asked me.

"Everything." I sobbed, hands covering my face as I cried.

"Care to specify?" Chara asked, less gentle than Frisk, but trying.

In response, I made some illusions appear in front of us, showing them all my bad memories, not able to talk.

"Damn.' Chara said. "That's rough. But, I feel ya, kid."

I moved my hands slightly, peeking out at her, a curious look in my eyes as I continued to cry.

"My parents were killed by humans." Chara said, a dark, black flame emerging from her eyes as they began to bleed a little. "When I was a child. My mother died taking me to the Underground to save me from them."

"Don't worry kid." Chara said, putting an arm around me. "The bad times make the good ones better."

At this point, Chara put her arm around Frisk, pulling her in close.

"Sometimes." she said, kissing Frisk. "Ya just gotta find the right person."

"If only I could remember any good times." I responded, voice barely audible, sounding depressed.

"They're in there." Frisk said. "You just gotta look deep."

"I tried, I only have the vaguest feelings left of any good memories I had." I told her, tears entering my eyes again.

"Don't worry." Frisk said, wrapping her arms around me. "We'll help you."

"T-t-thanks." I mumbled, calming myself, not wanting to start glitching badly again.

"You're welcome." Frisk said.

"Oh, I just remembered." I started, a horrified look on my face. "I used to have it so, whenever a SOUL died in my verse, it'd come to me so I could put it in 'Heaven' and, in return, since I have at least GODhood constantly, it'd make me stronger… that may or may not be building up since I can't access it and I may or may not explode."

"Well" Chara said. "Would you come back?"

"Yeah, but it's not me I'm worried about, that last time I got overloaded, it was with only seven SOULs worth of power, since I already had seven, and my universe blew up… I don't want to blow you guys up, your kinda nice." I said, shaking a little.

"Well, thanks, kid." Chara said. "Well ,for the sake of the other monsters, what do we gotta do to stop it?"

"If one of you could tear into the void, it _should_ be safe for me to blow up there, but I don't know where your void is, the one that, if you've seen a mysterious gray door in waterfall, is behind that." I told her.

"Never seen one." Chara said. "Unless you count Napstablook's door."

"Well, I _think_ I can still fix the person trapped there, that never really took much power." I commented idly, looking around before sighing in frustration. "Dammit, the person usually jumps at that and makes the door appear, must not be a thing here."

"If we didn't already know some crazy shit." Chara said. "I'd say you were crazy."

"Me and you _are_ crazy… I'm just distracting myself enough to not think of it right now, doesn't work for long, but… I take what I can get." I said sadly, giving a half hearted shrug.

"Oh wait, you two have school right now…" I started, smirking. "Have fun being yelled at, I'm outta here!" I finished, turning into my owl form and flying off.

"Well, I'm out.' Chara said, standing up.

"Chara.' Frisk said. "We can't just leave. WE should finish off the day."

"Alright.' Chara said, sighing. "LEt's head back in there."

I chuckled, in a nearby tree, making a nest there with my magic and taking a nap.

* * *

I woke up to the bell ringing at the end of the day, erasing my nest and landing under the tree, changing back into my hybrid form.

Frisk walked out of the building (apparently Chara'd been sent home early-not that Chara was disappointed), heading for the house she shared with Toriel and most of the other monsters.

"Hey, Frisk!" I called out, waving.

"Hi, Rindie." she said, waving back. "So, you stuck around, huh?"

"Partly cause I don't have the energy to universe hop at the moment, partly cause I wanted to ask, is Asriel still a flower here?" I asked her, walking over to her.

"YEah.' Frisk said. "How'd you know that? Only me, Chara, mom, and Asgore are supposed to know that."

"Another universe, another timeline, remember?" I said, smirking.

"Oh, right." Frisk said, remmebering. "Yeah. Chara and him hang out together a lot. They're best friends."

"Well…" I started, holding my hand palm up, a monster SOUL appearing, me looking visibly tired. "Think he'd want this?"

"I'm not sure." Frisk said, taking it in her hand. "I'll ask him."

"Yeah… imma pass out now." I told her, eyes closing and me falling to the ground.

"Rindie?" Frisk asked, concerned. She picked me up, inspecting me.

My chest rising and falling told her I was simply exhausted, in a, thankfully, dreamless sleep.

"Oh good." Frisk said. "He's just out cold. Not so much as Chara, but still."

"Better take him home though." she said. "Not safe to leave him out here."

She then took me to her house, holding me.

* * *

Frisk arrived in her house, still carrying me.

"Oh" Toriel, who was holding a Butt. pie, Frisk's favorite snack, asked. "Who is that, my child?"

"This is Rindie." Frisk said. "Chara and I met him earlier and he kinda passed out, so I figured I'd bring him here to wake up."

"Okay, my child." Toriel said, smiling. "Set him on the couch and come have some pie.'

"Yes!" Frisk said, doing so.

"How'd he get here?" Chara asked, coming in with Flowey wrapped around her arm.

"I brought him." Frisk, who was stuffing her face with Toriel's pie (apparently, it's her version of Chara's chocolate) said from the kitchen.

"Oh." Chara said. "Why's he sleeping?"

"He passed out." Frisk said.

"Oh.' Chara said. She sat down on the couch, turning the tv to Dragon Ball Z, Undyne and Alphys sitting down next to her to watch with her.

"Oh, Flowey.' Frisk said, remembering. "He gave me something for you."

Frisk pulled out the SOUL, holding it to Flowey, whose eyes widened along with Chara's.

"I-Is that?" He asked.

"Yep.' Frisk said, smiling. "A SOUL. For you."

Flowey reached out gingerly and touched it, absorbing it. After the SOUL became fully absorbed, he transformed, reverting back into the being known as Asriel Dreemurr, Chara's best friend.

Chara saw it, tackling him in a hug.

"Azzy!" She said, squeezing him. "You're back."

"Yep." he said, a little choked up (moreso by Chara than by tears). "It's me, your best friend."

"And, my fuzzy pillow." Chara said, nuzzling Asriel slightly.

The commotion woke me up, me still feeling exhausted, eyes dim. "Wha…?" I mumbled, confused, not fully up yet.

Neither of them noticed me as Chara and Asriel were still enjoying Asriel's return to his normal form.

"Oh, you got it." I mumbled, slouching on the couch, not having much energy.

"Oh" Frisk said, coming over. "You're up, Rindie."

"Hi Frisk." I said tiredly, looking at her slowly, eyes almost dark with how low my energy was.

"So" Frisk said, sitting next to me. "How was your nap?"

"Still tired…" I muttered, eyes dangerously dim.

"I see." Frisk said.

"Need… energy…" I said, voice lowering, eyes flickering.

"Well" Frisk said. "Are you hungry?"

I didn't reply, starting to go limp, eyes flickering dangerously.

"Oh no." Frisk said, knowing a lot about skeletons (having lived with two for over seven years), began to use her light magic, trying to heal me.

Though there was nothing to really _heal_ , me just being dangerously low on energy.

"It's not working." Frisk said. "Rindie? How can I fix this problem?"

"En..er...gy…" I said slowly, energy dropping.

"What's wrong?" Alphys asked, looking over.

"His energy's dropping." Frisk said. "Way too fast."

"Hmm.' Alphys said. "I might could get him at least a temporary source of energy."

Alphys ran out of the room, returning shortly with a small device.

I simply stayed slumped where I was, eyes flickering faster.

Alphys activated the device, the device filling me with energy from the air.

It wasn't much, not nearly what I was used to, but my eyes slowly stopped flickering only dim now.

"It looks llike he's getting better.' Frisk said.

"Thank… you…" I said, still very tired, turning my gaze to Alphys.

"Welcome." Alphys said, nodding.

Looking at the Tv, I noticed they were watching Dbz, on an episode with Frieza in it. "I… use to… be… part… arcosian." I commented, eyes not getting any brighter or darker.

"Awesome." Alphys said, beginning to fangirl before Undyne flicked her in the head.

"Careful, Alphys." Undyne said. "Remember when you fangirled when Frisk and Chara started dating and you wrote that *ahem* mature 'fanficiton'?"

"Had… to… have… that… side… killed." I continued.

"Really?" Alphys asked. "How?"

"My… version… of… Frisk…" I told them, yawning due to lack of energy.

"Huh." Chara said. "That Frisk's a lot better at that than this one."

"Yeah.' Frisk said. "But, I don't fight that much."

"You'd probably be a badass like me if you did." Chara said, putting an arm around her.

I simply rolled my eyes at this, smiling amusedly.

"Maybe." Frisk said, then giggling. "But, I wouldn't have to scare people if I did."

"Meh.' Chara said, kissing Frisk.

My stomach decided now would be a wonderful time to rumble, making me blush a little at its randomness.

Frisk and Chara didn't notice, both of them being distracted by each others' lips. Asriel motioned me into the kitchen where he was stealthily going for the remainder of the pie Frisk didn't eat (but, was about to).

I grabbed the little gadget, getting up slowly, dragging myself over there, eyes dimming a little.

Asriel handed me half of the pie, telling me not to tell Frisk.

I nodded, slowly eating it, it barely giving more energy than it was taking.

"Feel better?" Asriel asked, eating his slice in one bite.

"Not… enough… gain." I told him, eyes still dim.

"So" Asriel asked. "What would make enough gain?"

"Don't… know." I replied, resting my head in my arms on the table.

"Hmm." Asriel said. "Well, when those two finish their 'homework', we could try to figure something out."

"K." I mumbled, barely heard.

"They should be done" Asriel said, thinking. "In a few minutes, depending on how into it they are now."

"K." I repeated.

"Good." Asriel said. "You think you can hold out long enough? That device can be continually on if you need it."

"As… long… as… it… stays… on." I told him.

"We better find you an energy source fast.' Asriel said.

"Yeah…" I agreed.

"So" Asriel asked. "What do you run on? I mean, there's more than just conventional magic in you."

"Magic… Chi… Chakra… had… to…use … all…three… on… your… SOUL." I told him.

"Hmm." Asriel said. "Then, you could just try to make yourself a sustenance with those and use it temporarily."

"Too… much… used… running… on… fumes." I said, about to shrug, before I decided it wasn't worth the energy.

"Oh.' Asriel said. "WEll, there's got to be some way to get you a good source of energy to sustain you."

"I… get… stronger… through… prayer." I mentioned.

"Huh.' Asriel said. "Cool. Good luck on that one though. Last GOD that was summoned kinda went crazy."

"Al… ready… crazy." I said simply, the machine starting to fizzle, eyes dimming.

"No, I mean it'll be hard to get the prayer for that reason." Asriel said.

"It's… breaking." I said, worry in my voice as the machine sparked.

"Oh no.' Asriel said. "Let's go then."

He ran into the living room, grabbing the two hybrids, yanking them out with us.

"What?" Chara asked.

"We got a problem." Asriel said.

"Breaking." I mumbled from the table, machine sparking again.

"Well then" Chara said. "Let's go then."

I tried to get up, only to stay seated, energy too low.

Frisk came over and picked me up, holding me.

"Let's go.' She said. "And, let's hurry."

I lied limply in her hold, eyes flickering as the machine finally died.

"Oh no." Frisk said, worried. "What are we gonna do now?"

"Al...phys…" I mumbled, voice low and strained.

"You need Alphys?" Frisk asked. "Need to get her?"

"Ma..de… Ma...chine…" I strained, voice twice as weak as before.

"Right." Frisk said. She ran inside to get Alphys.

I started seeing black at the edges of my vision, energy almost gone.

"Alphys!" Frisk shouted. "We need another machine!"

"It broke already?" ALphys asked. "Oh my!"

"YEah." Frisk said. "Hurry and work on another one."

"I don't think it'll be done soon enough." Alphys said. "But, I'll try my best."

The yellow reptilian monster ran into her workshop quickly.

I started to fade, little bits of myself falling off as dust as the blackness edged further into my vision.

"Hurry, Alphys!" Frisk shouted.

"I'm hurrying!" Alphys shouted.

More of me faded away, my left hand gone now, my right foot following it soon after, the boot falling to the floor.

"Alphys!" Frisk shouted louder, more panicked.

"It's getting there!" Alphys shouted. "I'm not Macgyver you know!"

This brought a smile to me, my delirious mind finding the joke in this situation, making my death visibly slow.

"Alphys, keep hurrying!" Frisk shouted.

"I know!" Alphys shouted. "I'm hurrying!"

"Not… mu… ch… longer." I mumbled, voice quiet and strained, the darkness covering half of my vision.

"Alphys!" Frisk shouted, this time her voice hoarse.

"Almost there!" Alphys shouted.

"D...dar...k." I said, scared, eyes gone.

"Rindie." Frisk said, tearing up. "Please hold on."

This gave me a little DETERMINATION, my death slowing more.

"Nearly there." Alphys said. "I'm close now."

"C… can't… see." I mumbled, scared, but DETERMINED to live.

"It's okay, Rindie." Frisk said. "I'm right here."

"It's done.' Alphys said, returning with the machine.

"Thanks." Frisk said, taking it. She switched it on, hoping it would work.

It did, my dusting stopping, the random little holes where parts of me turned to dust regenerating, though my hand and foot were still gone.

"Oh, good.' Frisk said, relieved. "You're okay.'

"Alphys… make… a… wheelchair… that… does… this… please… my… foot… is… gone." I said, moving my right leg a little.

"Got it." Alphys said, returning to her workshop.

"I… still… can't… see… I'm… scared." I mumbled to Frisk, head moving around in an effort to see, tears in my eyes.

"Don't worry, Rindie." Frisk said. "I'm right here for you."

I clutched onto her shirt, making myself closer to her, needing comfort right now.

She simply hugged me, rubbing my back to provide it.

Asriel and Chara simply stood there, having no idea how to comfort me, neither of them having been nice people in their past lives.

At this point, Alphys returned with the wheelchair, showing it to Frisk. She set me down in it, crossing her arms.

I felt the energy generator in the chair turn on, it adding to the smaller version I already had. "This feels… better." I said, voice less strained. "Frisk, I have an idea, could you put your hand on my shoulder, please?"

"Okay.' Frisk said, doing so.

I used a little of what energy I had, looking through her eyes, it causing a strange feeling.

"Woah.' Frisk said. "Cool."

"If I need to… at least I know… that I can do this." I mumbled, a slightly happier tone in my voice as I cut it off, wanting to preserve my energy.

"Well, that's good." Frisk said, smiling.

"I… am going to… be _so_ bored now." I realized, sighing in annoyance.

"How so?" Frisk asked.

"I can't play games." I started, motioning to my left arm where the hand was gone. "I can't watch anything." I continued, moving my hand in front of my eyes. "I can't _do_ anything." I finished, voice depressed.

"You could have someone lean on you and you could." Frisk said.

"It's… not the same… if I need help for… _everything_." I said sadly, head down.

"Well" Chara said. "You could use your senses and be like Daredevil. That's pretty cool, right?"

"If I had my foot… I'd be all for that… but I don't." I mumbled.

"You could have a fake one made." Asriel suggested.

"The last time I had a fake anything… I face planted a tree." I said. "I… need somewhere I can be _alone_." I continued, sighing.

"Well" Chara said. "There's the empty house next door."

"That'll work." I stated. "Can we get me that now? Not like I can _do_ anything else."

"Sure.' Frisk said, taking me there.

"So… I was thinking, about what Chara suggested, and I went ahead and gave myself echolocation, so that I can move around the house by myself." I said.

"Nice.' Frisk said. "That way, even if you're alone, you're not completely blind."

I just hummed at this, moving the stick that Alphys put into the right arm of the wheelchair so that I could wander the house. "So… knowing Toriel, she'll probably force me into school." I commented.

"Well" Frisk said. "You could go with me and Chara if you want."

"Youngest highschooler ever." I said with a small grin.

"I can tell you're a bit too smart for a middle schooler." Frisk said, grinning.

"Well, guess I'll see you when Toriel 'reveals' that she's sending me to school." I said.

"Yeah.' Frisk said. "I'll head home now. Chara and I got a date."

"Have fun." I replied, hearing her leave.

A/N Well, crossing over with the original Underschool fanfic now, if anyone wants to do a crossover tell me, after I'm done in this verse, have a great life everyone!


	15. Chapter 15

I sighed as I woke up, having been in this universe for a little while now, my house luckily being one story so I didn't need to deal with stairs. I went to the side of my bed, setting myself into my wheelchair, turning the generator on while making sure the smaller one I always had on me was still working.

"Well… first day of school… let the bullying commence." I sighed, rolling into the kitchen, grabbing some random cereal, a bowl and a spoon. After my very boring breakfast, I went to the front door, waiting for someone to pick me up.

"Morning." Asriel said, standing behind me. "My turn today."

"K." I said. "So, anything interesting happen?" I asked as he pushed me to school.

"Not really." Asriel said. "Frisk and Chara had a date, usual stuff."

"Any antics with everyone else… in the house?" I asked.

"Well, this morning Sans scared the hell out of Chara.' Asriel said.

"How?" I asked, curious, tilting my head, though I didn't turn my head in his direction, since it would be pointless.

"Well" Asriel said. "You're from another timeline, right?"

"Yes." I said, nodding.

"Okay." Asriel said. "So, do you know that speech Sans uses in a Genocide run?"

"Yes… though I haven't experienced it myself… I refused to go genocide." I told him.

"Right." ASriel said. "So, this morning Char was conked out. And, by conked out, I mean not a goddamn thing would wake her up. So, Sans goes over and whispers in her ear the Genocide speech. Chara, who's been on several herself (over 700), woke up, blasted Sans with her dark magic, but he blocked it with his Gaster Blaster. It even freaked Frisk and me out when he started it. But, anything that can scare Chara is scary indeed."

"Huh… well glad I missed that… I don't need to get any more unstable." I said, shrugging lazily.

* * *

Eventually, we got to school, me sharing the same classes as Frisk so that I could use her sight to see if I needed to. First was math.

"Alright, class." the teacher, Toriel said, standing at the board. "Can anyone tell me what the answer is?"

"Frisk, sight?" I asked, needing to see the problem.

"Sure." Frisk said, putting her hand out for me.

I reached out blindly, managing to grab it, using her sight. "Seventy four." I answered in five seconds, taking my hand back and cutting off the magic.

"That's very good, Rindie." Toriel said, smiling. "You've gotten it right."

"Cool." I said simply, ignoring the comments I heard some teens make, angry that an apparent six year old crippled kid was smarter than them.

"Nice one." Frisk said, nodding. "At least it's just math, right?"

"Well." I started in a whisper, shooting her a grin. "I may or may not cheat by speeding up my brain so I have more time to think on the answer."

"Meh." Frisk said. "It makes up for Chara sleeping in class all the time."

"Yeah… and whenever I get bored, I make it take longer for my brain to process things, so it goes by faster." I continued.

"Cool." Frisk said.

The bell rung suddenly, signaling the end of class.

"There's the bell." Frisk said. "Next class is English. I'm half tempted to take Chara's advice on this one."

"If you end up leaving, take me with you, I don't think Chara or Asriel have any classes with us and I'm pretty sure the teens here will just leave me in some hallway." I said as she pushed me towards our next class.

"Yeah.' Frisk said. "Got it. I was actually gonna take her advice about sleeping."

"I'll put a illusion up for you, those don't take much energy." I told her.

"It's okay." Frisk said, chuckling. "I can get away with it pretty well. Chara taught me a few pointers. I sit in the back."

"And I sit next to you so I can see when I need to." I reminded her.

"Right." Frisk said. "Though, if I sleep, I don't think it'll work to the fullest."

"I can always say I don't have enough energy to." I told her, shrugging.

"Yeah.' Frisk said. "Or you could sleep."

"Not like anyone can tell, since I have to have bandages over my eye holes all the time so my brain stays safe." I said, grinning.

"Why do you think Undyne wears 'em?" Frisk asked, grinning as well.

"I think I hear Kid." I suddenly said, pointing in a seemingly random direction.

"Yeah.' Frisk said. "He usually comes out around this time."

At that moment, Kid walked up to Frisk, grinning at her. She smiled at him, putting an arm around him. She pushed me to her next class, us entering.

I immediately fell asleep, making it so it looked like I was listening.

"Kid's good.' Frisk said, nodding. She was about to nod off herself when Papyrus burst through the door.

"HUMAN!" Papyrus yelled at Frisk, his voice urgent. "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM IN NEED OF YOUR ASSISSTANCE!"

The other students stared at Papyrus, who was wearing the 'battle body' he always wore, unless he wore his 'date outfit'.

I jolted awake, covering my ears with my hands and wincing, the volume too much.

"You okay?" Frisk asked me, concerned.

"Too loud." I whimpered, head throbbing.

"Don't worry." Frisk said. "He's not usually this loud."

"What's up, Papyrus?" Frisk asked, not worried (Papyrus had that urgent tone a lot).

"Excuse me." The teacher (not Toriel) said, looking at Papyrus. "I don't think you belong in this class. Please leave now."

"SORRY!" Papyrus said. "BUT, I REQUIRE THE ASSISSTANCE OF MY HUMAN FRIEND."

"Alright." Frisk said, both her and Kid getting up and following Papyrus, Frisk wheeling me out.

"Hold on a minute." The teacher said, standing in front of Frisk, Kid, and I. "Class is in session. You're not allowed to leave."

Frisk didn't do much to the teacher, just gently move her out of the way so that she, Kid, and I could exit.

"I knew I shouldn't of bothered to get up today." I commented as Frisk pushed me.

"Oh, don't worry.' Frisk said, chuckling. "I think this is gonna be fun."

"As long as he's not too loud." I told her, ears still ringing a little.

"Good luck on that one." Frisk said. "I'll get you some noise blockers to help with that one if ya need 'em."

"Yes, please, I don't need to add deaf to my list of things wrong with me." I said, depression in my voice.

"Well" Frisk said. "With Papyrus, that's the only thing you've got to worry about. Well, besides being asked to try his food. But, that's not such a bad thing."

"My verses Papyrus has decent food." I said, covering my ears.

"So does this one." Frisk said. "But, he's always trying new foods and some of them aren't very good. But, those are the ones that aren't good no matter who cooks them."

"I use to make home fries." I mentioned.

"Cool." Frisk said, then she laughed for a second. "Don't tell Undyne or she'll set the house on fire trying to outdo you."

"Okay, if you get me potatoes I can make you me Chara and Asriel some later." I said.

"Cool." Frisk said. "Which reminds me, I need to get her some chocolate. She's running low and, well, she gets kinda cranky without it. Not with me, but with the rest of the house."

"Yeah, I'll avoid your house like the plague then." I told her, smirking.

"Don't worry.' Frisk said. "We're already here."

"Darnit." I said, crossing my arms and pouting.

"I think she's still at school." Frisk said. "So, you're fine until then."

I sighed in relief at this, before covering my ears again, expecting a lot of noise.

When we entered, Undyne was yelling at the stove, which was broken. She yelled several words that, even though I was older than I looked, I still didn't know, but I could tell that they probably weren't repeatable around certain other members of the house.

"She does that." Frisk said. "A lot...you'll get used to it. Mom's told her to stop (mostly when me and Chara were younger, but still), but she doesn't. If you don't like it, tell her to stop and she might."

"Undyne, can you please not curse around me?" I yelled to her, voice sounding very strained to do so.

"Huh?" Undyne said, turning around. She noticed us, stopping her yelling. "What was that, punk? I was too busy yelling at this damn stove."

"I finish with you later.' She growled to the appliance.

"I said, could you... please not curse… around me." I repeated, voice hoarse now.

"Yeah, sure, punk.' Undyne said, shrugging. "So, where's that weennie, Papyrus?"

"He's coming.' Frisk said. "He had to get a few things."

"I HAVE RETURNED!" Papyrus announced.

My hands immediately shot to my ears, me wincing in pain.

"Here.' Frisk said, slipping a couple of noise reducers to me, one for each ear.

I quickly put them on, shooting Frisk a grateful smile.

"You're welcome." she said, smiling.

"NOW" Papyrus said, pumping his fist in the air. 'NOW, WE BEGIN."

"So" Frisk asked. "What did you need us for?"

"WE REQUIRE YOUR ASSISSTANCE FOR OUR COOKING CONTEST!" Papyrus said, striking a pose.

"oh, okay." Frisk said as she, Kid, and I sat down in front of the food Papyrus and Undyne made, eating all of both of them. We smiled, Frisk giving them both thumbs-up.

"So, who's better?" Undyne asked.

"Neither." Frisk and Kid said, Frisk and I shrugging.

"NeItHeR?!" they asked.

"Yep." Frisk said. "You're both great cooks."

I simply nodded, agreeing with Frisk.

"Sweet!" Undyne said. "Wait, Papyrus, weren't you supposed to grab Chara too?"

I got a fearful look on my face, shaking my head no rapidly.

"I WAS GOING TO." Papyrus said. "BUT, LADY ASGORE WAS TEACHING HER CLASS AND CHARA WAS SLEEPING WITH THE SMALLER ASGORE."

I sighed in relief at this, not wanting to deal with Chara.

"Whatever then.' Undyne said. "I think we're done here."

I took the noise blockers out at that, turning to Frisk. "So, wanna… wait at my house or…?" I asked, trailing off.

"Yeah." Frisk said. "Sure. Chara and Asriel know where it is so they can meet us there."

"Okay… I just realised, I have no idea what my house looks like." I commented.

"I know where it is." Frisk said. "It's right next door."

"Yeah, right next door, but I haven't _seen_ it." I said, emphasizing seen.

"Hmm." Frisk said, thinking. "Well, you could use your powers."

"See through your eyes?" I asked.

"Yeah." Frisk said.

We got to the front of my house, my holding a hand out in Frisks general direction.

Frisk took it, letting me see through her eyes.

My house looked like a plain house, simple, but nice.

"I imagine the inside is similar." I said, letting go of her hand, my world returning to darkness.

"Yeah." Frisk said.

At that point, Chara and Asriel appeared, having teleported.

"You're just in time… for home fries." I told them, 'looking' straight forward.

"Alright!" Asriel said. "That sounds great."

"Depends.' Chara said. "On if you burn the place down like Undyne did."

I simply made my wheelchair go forward, moving it to the front door of my house and waiting for someone to open it for me.

Frisk did so, pushing me inside.

I moved into the kitchen, using a little energy on a slow telekinesis, my magic moving things in place, getting the pan I was using ready, also making the potatoes into the little shredded version of home fires I liked. After that was done, I put the now shredded potatoes into the pan after putting butter and oil in and letting the butter melt a little, making sure the potatoes were even as I covered the pan, rolling out to where the others were.

"Someone tell me when eight minutes have passed." I said as I entered.

"Right.' Frisk said, nodding.

"So, how was school?" I asked Chara and Asriel.

"Not sure." Chara said, grinning. "I wasn't awake for most of it."

(turn)

I shrugged at this, smiling a little.

"How about you?" Chara asked.

"Highschool is easy." I said, shrugging.

"Best naptim ever." Chara said, Asriel agreeing.

"Has it been eight minutes yet?" I asked, getting bored.

"Yeah." Frisk said.

I went back into the kitchen, flipping the home fries over after uncovering them, getting some plates ready.

"Those smell good.' Frisk said.

"Pretty much all I ever made, so I have a lot of… practice." I told her, finishing up with putting salt, pepper, and ketchup on them.

"Well, I'll bet they're delicious.' Frisk said.

"Well. they're ready when you guys want yours, I'd bring yours… but I don't trust… my energy levels… right now." I said, taking my plate and spoon.

"Okay.' Chara, Asriel, and Frisk said, taking their and sitting next to me.

We all ate the food, me smiling at how good I managed to make it this time.

"This is great." Frisk said, smiling at me, though I couldn't tell she was, being blind.

"Needs more salt.' Chara said, not being rude.

"Otherwise, it's good." Asriel added.

"That sounded like the most generic complaint ever." I said, chuckling a little.

"I'm not good with compliments, kid." Chara said, propping her feet on the table.

I shrugged, wheeling myself into the kitchen and putting my dishes in the sink. "You usually aren't." I replied.

"Nope." Chara said. "I'm willing to bet any other me is the same way."

"I'm so tempted to take that bet… but I don't have the energy." I said, motioning to my wheelchair and machine.

"So.' Frisk said. "What should we do? To entertain ourselves, I mean."

"We could spar." Chara said. "I gotta keep this physique somehow."

"I can't spar." I deadpanned.

"I didn't mean necessarily you." Chara said. "You and Frisk can play videogames or something that doesn't involve physical activity."

I simply held my left arm up, waving the stump around.

"I didn't say competitively." Chara said. "You could play picross. Frisk is pretty good at picross.'

"Yes, have the blind child play picross, that will totally work." I deadpanned, sarcasm in my voice.

"Use your eye powers." Chara said. "That's all you need to do."

"That feels weird, I only do that when I need to." I replied.

"Well" Chara said. "Play chess or whatever.'

"Okay… does anyone _have_ chess? I didn't get any board games." I said.

"Alphys has it." Frisk said. "I could go get it."

"Yes, please." I said, giving her another grateful smile.

Frisk went to get it, leaving me with Chara and Asriel.

"So… now I wait." I commented.

Frisk returned a couple minutes later with the chess board.

I grinned, ready to have some fun.

* * *

A surprisingly tense hour later, I grinned, placing my piece where it needed to be. "Checkmate." I state. Smiling.

"Nice." Frisk said, acknowledging my victory.

"I haven't played this in a while…" I commented.

"I wasn't playing to win.' Frisk said. "The last time I did that, I almost started a fight."

"Really?" I asked, interested.

"Yeah.' Frisk said. "Well, I was playing and this opponent actually accused me of cheating. He got up in my face and Chara nearly gave him a tonsillectomy the hard way."

"Huh… well, glad I don't really care… only reason I 'cheat' with the brain thing… is cause I get bored… but I don't have the energy for it." I said, shrugging.

"Well" Frisk said. "Chara wouldn't beat you up. That kid was kind of a jerk."

"I didn't mean it like that… huh I just remembered something." I suddenly state.

"What?" Frisk asked.

"I don't have the energy to reach into it now, but… I have a hammerspace… and I have a couple Halos in there that might help me." I told her.

"Help you do what?" Frisk asked

"Recover faster, fight, either or." I said, shrugging.

"Cool." Frisk said.

* * *

"I just had an idea." I suddenly said from my wheelchair the next day, over at Frisks listening to TV.

"What?" Frisk asked.

"We should get me a cane-generator, so I can stand." I told her.

"Cool.' Frisk said, nodding. "When Alphys gets back from the store, we could ask her about it."

"I kinda wanna just look for it… I mean, if she has it, who else _could_ it be for?" I asked, smirking.

"Well" Frisk said. "I meant we could ask her to make one. I don't think she has one. But, it may not hurt to look."

"Well, you can look, I'll just sit in the general area you're in." I said jokingly, waving my hand in front of my face.

"I know.' Frisk sid. "Well, wanna go now?"

"Yeah." I said, nodding.

Frisk wheeled me into the lab, us (her) looking for the item.

"I think there's something over there." I suddenly said, having my echolocation to find cane shaped things, pointing to the side.

"Yeah." Frisk said, picking it up and handing it to me. "It looks really cool."

I grabbed it, immediately putting it to use, turning the generator bit on and standing up.

"Does it work?" Frisk asked.

"I'm not dying of energy depletion." I said, shrugging,

"That's good." Frisk said.

I tried to walk, going very slowly and carefully, not used to walking like this yet, stumbling and falling toward Frisk.

Frisk caught me balancing me.

"Well" She said. "You've got it down. All you need is to work on balance."

"I feel like a toddler." I grumbled, blushing in embarrassment.

"Well, you're a pretty big toddler.' Frisk said, chuckling.

I blushed more at this, sitting back down and crossing my arms with a pout.

"Yeah" Frisk said. "If I were single, I'd pick you up and squeeze you right now for being cute. But, Chara'll get jealous."

"If I wanted someone to do that there are multiple people in my world who will," I said, shrugging.

"Probably.' Frisk said. "So, how does it feel?"

"Instead of me very slowly getting energy back, I'm just slowly getting energy back." I told her.

"Cool." Frisk said, nodding.

"Okay, let's go back to the others now." I said.

"Yeah." Frisk said, nodding. We went back to Chara and Asriel, who were sleeping, Chara on top of Asriel.

"All the jokes to be made here, _all of them_." I chuckled.

"They used to do that all the time mom said." Frisk said. "It's one of the few things that'll get her to blush."

"Cool." I said.

Suddenly, a skeleton appeared, staring at Chara.

"You will pay for the atrocities you've committed across time." Gaster said, his tone angry. "For all the murders you have committed among the monsters."

"Gaster, she's asleep." I deadpanned.

Chara stirred a little.

"Okay" She said. "Who the fuck's trying to disturb my sleep?! You better be a sixteen year old girl in a blue and pink sweater or otherwise you're dead."

"This dude." I told her, pointing at Gaster.

"Fuck you, old man!" Chara said, giving Gaster the finger. "I'm trying to sleep."

"You will no longer be tolerated." Gaster said, his eye glowing a bit blue. Frisk's eyes widened as she recognized the glow.

"Can we do this later?" Chara said, laying back down on Asriel's chest. "I'm snoozing now."

"Probably not." I commented.

"Well, too bad." Chara said. "I'mma snooze."

Gaster fired a blast of his magic at Chara.

However, the blast was blocked by Chara, whose eye snapped open, flaming red. She jumped up, clenching her fists, her dark magic coming to her fists.

I moved myself off to the side, not wanting to get hit during the fight.

"Chara." Frisk said. "Don't hurt yourself."

"I'll be fine, kid." Chara said, grinning.

Gaster fired two Gaster Blasters through Chara's chest, creating two decent sized and bleeding holes through Chara's chest. Chara gasped, falling over, but still conscious.

" **Y-you won't beat m-me so easily."** Chara said, trying to summon a Gaster Blaster, but failing.

"This child" Gaster said, pointing at Chara. "Is responsible for countless deaths in the Underground."

Frisk got up and stood in between Gaster and Chara, throwing her arms out.

"I won't let you hurt her anymore." Frisk said, filled with DETERMINATION. "Leave my sister alone."

"You wish to save her, Frisk?" Gaster said, confused. "Even after knowing just how many monsters she's killed?"

"She may have killed a bunch of monsters!" Frisk said, not moving. "But, she's changed. She's made many friends among the monsters. In fact, the only reason she's killed all those monsters was to get revenge for Asriel's death. She truly didn't want to do it, but revenge drove her to it. She protects the monsters and gets along well with us."

"You refuse to see her evil?" Gaster said, sighing. "Then I cannot kill her without removing you as an obstacle."

"Exactly." Frisk said, her expression unchanging.

"Frisk." Chara said weakly. "Get out of the way. I'll be fine."

"I'm not letting him hurt you anymore." Frisk said, planting her feet.

"Have it your way." Gaster said, firing a large Gaster Blaster into Frisk's chest, creating a large hole. Frisk collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

The anger I felt coming from Chara in that moment was enough to even get me worried. Of all the Chara's I'd known, I realized none were as powerful or as violent as this one. That combined with her anger, I realized that this version of Gaster might be seeing the void very soon.

Of course, I wasn't exactly happy myself, an angry and DETERMINED expression on my face as I removed the bandages from my eyes, glaring at Gaster as my magic caused my eyes to temporarily reform. "I didn't think I'd be using these so soon after remembering them." I commented with a growl, standing up and reaching behind me, having gained a ethereal hand and foot, bringing out my halos.

" **This one's mine."** Chara growled to me, standing up shakily.

"I know." I told her, putting one on and the others away. "I'm just… _leveling the playing field._ " I added, blasting her with healing magic, closing the wounds.

" **You're alright, kid."** Chara said, grinning.

Chara then turned to Gaster, anger evident. Asriel was standing next to her at this point, ready to fight.

" **Now, old man."** Chara said. " **Just to show you how bad we're gonna fucking annihilate you, we're gonna do a little trick."**

Chara and Asriel joined hands, their bodies joining together.

Instead of Asriel and Chara, there stood a creature that resembled Asriel in both clothing and appearance, but was about a foot taller, his height equaling that of Gaster's. He had black marks on his face that spread out from his eyes, which were yellow with black pupils and sclera (the white part of the eye). His fingers were clawed and a very powerful dark aura seemed to waft from his body.

I picked up Frisk, moving her away from the battle, keeping her stable with my magic, leaning her against my wheelchair and sitting down in it, dismissing my ethereal hand and foot.

The being and Gaster began to exchange blows, neither showing signs of quitting or tiring.

The being attacked Gaster with a Kamehameha like blast, knocking him down into a crater.

"Too bad Gaster was a jerk here, it's fun fixing him." I commented, watching the fight, even though Frisk was unconscious and couldn't respond.

The being at this point had turned Gaster into dust at this point, him being fully disintegrated by the being.

"That was fast." I said, smirking.

"I'm not ineffecient." Chara said, grinning as they defused. "I'll take her upstairs."

"She's not waking up." I told her, shaking Frisk some.

Chara's eyes widened as she grabbed her girlfriend, putting her ear to her chest.

"Please wake up, Frisk." She said quietly as she wrapped her arms around her.

"I could go into her mind to try and wake her." I offered, frowning. "I usually don't do minds, but I can make an acception here.

"If you go" Chara said. "I'm going with you."

I simply held my left arm out for her to hold on to, placing my hand on Frisks head.

Chara grabbed it, holding tight.

"Ow, OOW." I said, her holding a _little_ too tight.

"The faster you get us in there.' Chara said, her tone full of concern. "The faster I let go."

"I need to concentrate, minds are delicate." I told her.

"Well" Chara said. "Concentrate on how your other hand isn't in pain."

"If we make this any worse, I'm blaming her." I said, sending us into Frisks mind.

* * *

Frisk looked around at her surroundings. There was a large, purple door, similar to the one in the Ruins. She felt a strange feeling coming from the door that she didn't like. Even though she'd been in this strange place for a physical total of about five hours, it felt to her like she'd been there for days. She could very clearly remember waking up here and wanting to leave.

She looked down at her body, which had gained several injuries in this place. Painful cuts that burned lined her skin, blood still coming out of some of them. She stared at them, sighing as she remembered how she'd gotten every single one of them.

" **QUIT or scream for help."** Came the voice that sent a chill down her spine every time she'd heard it. Its owner materialized into view, his ghostly form causing her great fear and terror. He grabbed Frisk by her sweater, holding her up to where his face would be. (A/N: just so we're clear, this is not Gaster—in case you thought it was—whether or not he resurfaces is up to how this story goes, but this particular entity is not Gaster)

He wore a black hood and cloak that hid most of his body. The only thing Frisk had seen of him was his hand, which was bony like a skeleton's, but unlike Sans' or Papyrus' hands, this one more resembled a human skeleton's hand.

"No.' Frisk said, her tone uneven, but still firm.

" **I've brought you to the full extent of your limitations"** the being said, slightly irritated. " **And yet you still resist me."**

"I won't QUIT." Frisk said firmly. "What would that do?"

" **Your DETERMINATION may be at a decent level"** the being said in a slight growl. " **But, I will cause you to give up. You may have escaped me once, but I will take you."**

"What are you talking about?" Frisk asked. "Are you talking about with Sans?"

" **Oh, that's rich."** The being said, laughing. " **You really don't know? Funny, then. You should ask your 'sister'."**

With that he raked his bony hand (which was very sharp) across Frisk's stomach, making more cuts that burned heavily. Frisk cried out in pain, but still refused to give in to the being's demands. This seemed to irritate the being even more as he continued to make cuts across Frisk's body, causing her to cry out in pain, but not for help.

* * *

"Where the hell are we, and why can I see?" I said, looking around.

"You're the one that brought us in here.' Chara said. "You should know. We're in Frisk's mind by the way.'

"I meant _where_ in the mind… it's surprisingly spacious here." I told her, looking down. "And why are you suddenly so short to me?"

"Who cares?" Chara said, not looking at me. "Let's find my girlfriend. By the way, that form better have some punch behind it."

Confused, I made a mirror appear, it taking no energy since we weren't in reality, blinking in shock. "Strange, this is my Primordial form… I don't feel strong enough to actually _be_ in it though… so cosmetic? Lame." I grumbled, flaring my wings out. "Cmon, I sense her this way." I added, holding my hand out for her to walk onto.

"Better move fast.' Chara said. "I can move pretty fast."

"That's what my wings are for." I told her as she got on, turning to the direction I felt Frisk in, and going there quickly.

"I bet I could go faster if I had wings." Chara said.

* * *

We arrived to see a strange being torturing Frisk. Chara summoned her dark magic, charging at the being and engaging him in combat.

I had to breathe heavily to not get involved, knowing Chara could handle this idiot, ready to intervene if needed anyway. Anyway.

As Chara was handling the being, which was pretty violently, I decided to check up on Frisk.

"You okay there?" I asked her, 'healing' her, even though we were in her mind and these wounds were all mental.

"Y-yeah." Frisk said, propping herself on her elbows. "How's Chara?"

"She's beating your tormenter." I told her, picking her up carefully.

"Yeah, I figured she would." Frisk said, chuckling.

"Though she should really calm down a little, your mind isn't use to all the LV she's using." I commented.

"I think I'll be fine." Frisk said, smiling. "You could say I'm used to having Chara rage."

"It is taking all my current energy to keep your mind stable." I deadpanned, giving her an unamused look.

"She should be done soon.' Frisk said. "Best let her get this out."

"If I lose another anything, I will be mad." I said.

"Don't worry." Frisk said. "It looks like she's done. See the dust pile."

"Oh goo-dammit I think I just lost something." I told her, groaning in annoyance.

"She's done." Frisk said, Chara coming over to us, clapping her hands together to clean off the dust.

"Good, now let's leave before I lose more limbs or appendages." I said, putting my hands on both of them and exiting Frisks mind.

* * *

"That was an experience." Frisk said, sitting on the couch with Chara, the older girl's arm around her.

"Dammit I lost my left foot." I grumbled, crossing my arms and pouting, the halo making me able to keep my temporary eyes for now.

"Better stop the pouting face.' Frisk subtly whispered to me.

I didn't, increasing it instead, for pure spite alone.

"Better listen to her kid." Chara said, flamed seeping out of her closed eye. "She makes one move for ya, I'll make my own move."

"Now I _could_ teleport away and block that area fast enough to be safe, but I'm lazy." I said, stopping my pout and relaxing in my wheelchair. "Now I wait to recharge a little so I can make something that'll let me have this energy regeneration more often that isn't a 'I'm here, target me' glowing halo above my head."

"You could make a bracelet." Frisk suggested.

"What should it look like?" I asked, spending some energy to regrow my left foot, since the dust for it was right there.

"You could make it look however you want.' Frisk said.

Getting an idea, I made a little bone bracelet, it having the same energy regeneration bonus of my halo, putting it on and the halo away, my eyes fading as I allowed them to so I could get energy faster, putting the bandages back on.

"You look cute." Frisk said. "Nice design."

"Thanks, now I can make my own eyes when I need to." I said, happy. "But for now, laziness prevails."

"Yep." Chara said, Asriel coming into the room, Chara laying on top of him, Frisk laying on top of her.

"Why do I have the feeling something hilarious is happening right now?" I asked.

"Not sure." Chara said. "Now, keep it down. I'm trying to catch up on the sleep you got me out of earlier."

"We could get a little revenge.' Frisk said, a mischeivous grin on her face.

"SOunds fun." Chara said, also grinning.

I didn't bother to reply to this, going to my house to sleep since everyone else was about to go to sleep.

Frisk, Chara, and Asriel began to sleep, Chara holding onto Frisk.

* * *

The next day, I woke up to giggling and laughter, making me confused.

"What is it?" I mumbled, trying to move my arms, only to realise they were tied to my sides.

"Morning." Frisk said, trying to talk through her giggles.

"W-why arm my arms tied?" I asked, a scared tone entering my voice.

"No reason." Chara, who had a very strange grin on her face, said.

I finally noticed that I wasn't wearing what I was when I went to bed except for my bracelet. "W-what am I _wearing_?" I added.

"Nothing." Frisk said, her and Chara having trouble holding the laughter in now.

"A-am I w-wearing a _cat suit_?" I asked, having used my echolocation to get the general shape of myself.

"N-no." Frisk said, bursting out laughing.

I blushed at this, wishing I could cover my face right now, struggling and trying to get free.

"Nice try, kid." Chara said. "You ain't breakin' those so easy."

I got a scared and embarrassed look on my face, struggling more.

"We got plans for you, kid." Chara said, grinning.

My scared look turned to terrified, shaking in fear.

* * *

"So" Frisk said. "What now?"

"I'd say we hang him on the flagpole" Chara said. "But, it would seem mean to do that to a kid with disabilites."

"Didn't stop you from running that one kid up the pole by his broken arm." Frisk said.

"He was askin' for it." Chara said.

"Didn't stop you from hanging that other kid by his underwear." Frisk said.

"Oh, that one felt sooo good." Chara said, grinning. "Ah, fuck it, let's do it."

I was shaking in fear more, trying to hit my wheelchairs controller so I could get away, face red due to embarrassment.

"Nope.' Chara said, grabbing me and picking me up. Luckily no one was around.

I struggled the whole way, tears entering my eyes as I started panicking, though they weren't seen because of my bandages.

"Well" Chara said. "Up the pole with you."

I felt myself being hoisted up, suspended in midair.

"Enjoying the ride?" Chara asked, right next to me.

I shook my head no, trying not to panic.

"Well" Chara said, still next to me. "It's over now."

"W-what?" I asked, confused.

"WE just put you in a tree." Chara said. "What, you think we were gonna be cruel and put you up the flagpole? If you weren't blind maybe."

This day having been to much, I managed to jostle myself free, falling and landing in my wheelchair, vanishing to my house where I quickly threw a barrier up.

"Rindie?" Frisk asked, heading over to my house. She knocked on the door. "You okay?"

I didn't respond, under the bed in my room, shivering in panic and sobbing, my barrier preventing the door from being opened.

"Come on, Rindie." Frisk said. "We didn't mean any harm by it. We were just having fun with you. Please forgive us."

I didn't respond, not able to hear her over my sobs, still struggling in the rope.

"Oh shit.' Chara said. "I didn't think we'd traumatize the kid."

Suddenly, bones started flying out at them, me having sensed them and panicked.

Chara, having had multiple times to dodge bones, did so, pulling Frisk out of the way.

Gaster blasters appeared, shooting them while the bones continued, giving no breaks.

Chara grabbed Frisk and teleported, taking them to their house.

The blasters didn't vanish, the skulls instead taking up patrols around the outside of my house.

"Well Chara said. "I think we're gonna have to wait it out."

"Yeah." Frisk said. "Poor kid."

"Well" Chara said. "Best not bother him until he's calmed down."

"Right." Frisk said. "Funny, I'm still tired for some reason."

"Me too." Chara said. "Well, I guess we could get a little sleep."

A/N: So, Raz is having a terrible time, wonder what'll happen next? I don't know, we make this stuff up as we go XD.


	16. Chapter 16

I continued shivering, it being a couple days later, still not having calmed down, starting to suffer hunger and dehydration, making my barrier and blasters flicker outside.

"Hey" Frisk said, looking at my house. "They're dying down."

"Let's go see him then.' Chara said.

They went over to my house, Frisk knocking.

Their only reply was my soft sobbing, energy low regardless of my multiple energy giving items, still under the bed in my room.

"You okay, kid?" Chara asked.

My sobs increased a little, panicking because they were here, making me struggle against my bounds again weakly.

"Kid?" Chara asked. "You want us to come in there? We can untie ya."

I couldn't reply, groaning in pain through my sobs.

"Welp' Chara said. "Teleport time."

She grabbed Frisk, teleporting her into my house. They looked around for me, eventually making it into my room.

My sobs led them to my bed, my wheelchair on it's side next to it.

Frisk reached under the bed, pulling me out.

"Hold still kid." Chara said, slicing my bonds off with something I could sense had a large amount of dark magic in it.

I struggled, weakly flailing in her hold, panicked sobs escaping me as a couple blasters appeared only to flicker away.

"It's okay." Frisk said, holding me close and rubbing me. "We're right here. No need to be scared."

This only caused me to flair more, traumatized from what they did to me, actually hitting them a couple times, only for it to do no damage, my body too weak right now.

"Hush." Frisk said, beginning to whisper softly to me.

I slowly stopped flailing, fight leaving me, only sobbing and bracing myself now.

"You hungry?" Frisk asked. "You must be after staying under the bed this entire time."

I nodded, still sobbing, expecting them to hurt me in some way soon, but I was more hungry than scared.

"Well" Frisk asked. "What would you like?"

I didn't respond, too scared to speak.

"Don't worry.' Frisk said, her voice comforting. "We won't hurt you. You have both our words."

My stomach decided now would be a great time to growl, before I barely able to answer. "A-a-anything." I muttered, voice hoarse and dry, barely audible.

"Alright." Frisk said, nodding. She carried me over to the kitchen, setting me down on a chair. She grabbed some cereal from the cabinets, making me a bowl.

"Here." she said. "This should be easy to eat. If you want I could feed it to you."

I tried to lift my arm, it going up an inch, before it fell back down, me nodding and opening my mouth.

Frisk smiled, beginning to feed me my cereal.

I chewed slowly and weakly, not having the energy for anything else.

"Good." Frisk said when she was done. "Feel somewhat better?"

I nodded weakly, still thirsty.

"Want something to drink?" Frisk asked.

I nodded again, throat dry.

Frisk grabbed me some water, putting a straw into it and handing me the straw.

I weakly leaned forward, trying to suck the water up, but failing, not even having enough energy for that.

"Here." Chara said, grabbing a funnel. "Wanna try this?"

I simply leaned my head back so I was facing up as a response, opening my mouth.

Chara placed the funnel above my mouth, carefully pouring the water into it.

I drank greedily as I could, the water soothing my throat.

"Well" Chara said. "He's definitely thirsty."

"Yeah.' Frisk said. "Are you okay now, Rindie?"

"Still… weak…" I gasped out, still shivering in fear at having the two of them so close to me, though I stopped sobbing.

"Don't worry." Frisk said. "We'll make you back to normal."

I simply fell asleep to this, exhausted, not having slept while I was in a panic.

Frisk simply rubbed my back, trying to make me feel better.

Since I was asleep, she actually managed to calm me down a little, my shaking stopping as I curled into her hold, whimpering slightly.

Frisk simply held me, rocking gently, whispering softly to me.

I eventually calmed down, going limp in her arms.

Frisk continued to hold me, rubbing me comfortingly.

"So" Chara said. "What now?"

"We stay here until he gets stronger." Frisk said.

"Right." Chara said, nodding.

I suddenly started whimpering again, a nightmare forming.

Frisk wrapped her arms tighter around me, whispering softly. Chara grabbed both of us in a hug, rubbing me.

This calmed me surprisingly quickly, my sleep going dreamless.

Frisk continued to whisper softly, still holding me.

"I think the bed would be more comfortable." Chara said.

"Chara.' Frisk whispered harshly. "Not now."

"Ooh, Frisk, you naughty girl." Chara said, grinning. "I was saying this would be more comfortable if we sat down on the bed."

"Oh." Frisk said, realizing, her face blushing a little. "Let's."

Chara picked Frisk up bridal style, Frisk still holding me. Frisk snuggled into Chara's grip as she carried her to my bedroom. We sat down, Chara holding Frisk.

I suddenly began whimpering again, feeling the cat suit still on me.

"Hmm.' Frisk said. "Maybe we should take this off.'

"Yeah.' Chara said. "You're the only one that looks cute with cat stuff on."

They took the suit off of me, putting my regular clothes back on.

I calmed down at this, unconsciously wrapping my cloak around myself, making me look like a baby with a black blanket wrapped around it.

Frisk held me, continuing to whisper softly.

"He looks pretty cute.' Frisk said, smiling at me.

"He better be lucky he's a kid.' Chara said, kissing Frisk. "Cause his ass would go right back up that tree if he was a teenager and you said that."

"Chara.' Frisk said, giggling. "Don't say it when he's right here."

It was too late however, me immediately shaking, having her threat, whimpering.

"Don't worry kid.' Chara said. "I'm just kidding. I'm not gonna put you back up the tree. You better not make moves on my girlfriend though."

I didn't hear her, her threat having caused another nightmare to form.

"Don't worry.' Frisk whispered to me. " I promise."

I slowly started to calm down, the nightmare disappearing.

Frisk squeezed me, rubbing me.

I curled into both of their embrace, a small peaceful smile forming on my face.

Frisk smiled as well, Chara even giving a slight grin.

* * *

I woke up surprisingly comfortable, yawning lightly.

Frisk and Chara were still there however, both of them still holding me.

I started to panic a little when I realized this, shaking and whimpering, still scared of them.

They woke up, Frisk rubbing me and whispering to me softly.

This slightly confused me, not remembering yesterday, me calming down slightly. "H-hi." I stuttered.

"Morning.' Frisk said. "Feel better?"

"A-a l-l-little." I told her nervously, no longer starving or thirsty.

"Good." Frisk said, smiling.

"So" Chara asked. "What you wanna do?"

At that point, Toriel knocked on the door, calling and saying it was time for us to be going to school.

"I-i-i-i g-guess school then." I said, sighing, not really wanting to go.

"We could skip." Chara suggested. "Not like I don't already."

"S-s-she didn't leave yet." I muttered.

"Oh, she knows it." Chara said, grinning.

"O-oh, okay." I said, fine with staying home.

"Okay" Chara said, her tone soft. "Here's the plan: we say we're going, but when she leaves to go teach, we just don't."

"K." I state, nodding.

We waited until Toriel left, simply reclining on the bed.

"T-t-this feels ni-ice, b-b-but also is t-t-terrifying to me at the same time." I said.

"Don't worry, kid.." Chara said "You skip enough and you won't feel a thing about it."

"Chara." Frisk said. "That's not necessarily a good thing."

"The t-t-terrif-fying is y-y-you two here." I told them.

"Why?" Frisk asked. "I mean, I could understand Chara"

"Hey.' Chara said, putting an arm around Frisk.

"Well" Frisk said. "You're kinda scary at times."

Frisk then lay down on top of Chara, tracing a finger along her chest.

"But.' she whispered into Chara's ear. "That's what I love about you."

"Y-y-you t-t-two traumatized me." I somehow managed to deadpan and stutter.

"Oh." Frisk said. "Right. Well, we're both sorry. Will you forgive us?"

"I… d-don't f-forgive easily." I said, shrinking in on myself.

"Please." Frisk said, holding me.

"S-s-sorry, b-b-but t-t-t-o many F-f-frisks and C-c-charas have t-t-traumatized me for me to f-f-forgive you easily." I told her, wrapping my cloak tighter around myself.

"Well" Frisk asked. "What do we have to do for you to forgive us?"

"I am not doing anything embarrassing.' Chara said.

"I d-d-dunno." I said, pulling my hood over my face.

"Well" Frisk said. "How about we just start over?"

"N-no, I j-j-just _can't_ d-d-do that." I told her, a bit of anger entering my voice.

"We could try." Frisk said, her voice sounding hurt.

"He'll take a bit of time, kid." Chara said to Frisk, pulling her close.

I didn't say anything, just curling into a ball, still wrapped in my cloak with my hood covering my face.

"Can we at least try?" Frisk asked.

"I-i-i guess." I said, not sounding happy about it.

"Okay then.' Frisk said, her voice sounding better. I could tell Chara was getting a little irritated that Frisk was sounding sad.

"You better not make her cry.' Chara said, a growl in her voice. "Or you'll have a bad time."

I shivered at this, crying in fear and curling into myself more.

"Chara, don't threaten him.' Frisk said, nudging Chara gently. "I'm sure he'll come around to it when he's ready.'

Frisk then picked me up, singing a soft lullaby to me.

I slowly fell asleep, not really calming down, though I didn't get any nightmares.

"I hope we can be friends again." Frisk whispered to me softly.

I didn't reply, still asleep.

"We'll work on it." Frisk said, rubbing me before laying back on Chara and falling asleep, the hybrid wrapping her arms around her before falling asleep herself.

* * *

Frisk and Chara moving woke me up. Using my echolocation, I could tell Frisk was lying face down on top of Chara, Chara rubbing her back in her sleep.

I moved away from the two, getting my wheelchair and moving myself over to my couch, sitting down in it when I got there and re-wrapping myself in my cloak.

At that point, the two awoke, coming into the couch, Frisk sitting next to me.

"Morning." she said.

"M-m-morning." I said with a flinch, shrinking in on myself, ironically enough not having heard them come in.

"So" Frisk asked. "What should we do today?"

"I-i d-dunno." I mumbled, head down.

"Well" Frisk said. "We could go grab something to eat."

"O-okay." I said.

"What're you in the mood for?" Frisk asked.

"H-h-home f-f-fries please." I mumbled.

"Alright, kid.' Chara said. "We'll get ya some."

"T-t-thank you." I muttered, voice small.

"Welcome." Chara said. "You want 'em made or restaurant?"

"E-e-either or… b-b-but I like m-made better." I told her.

"Kay.' Chara said. "We'll get Undyne to make you some. Anything else you want in the meantime?"

"S-s-something to drink, p-please." I replied.

"Like?" Frisk asked.

"S-s-should be s-s-something in the f-f-fridge." I told her.

Frisk got up, getting me a soda from the fridge.

"Are you strong enough to drink it?" She asked.

"N-no." I mumbled, embarrassed.

"Can you drink it with a straw?" Frisk asked.

I simply nodded, too embarrassed to speak.

"Don't worry." Frisk said. "Drinking with a straw isn't embarrassing."

"Well, I don't do it." Chara said, grinning.

"Chara" Frisk said, chuckling. "You're a full on carnivore when it comes to food."

Frisk brought me my drink with a straw.

I sipped the drink up, shrinking on myself a little in embarrassment.

"Nothin' to be embarrassed about, kid.' Chara said.

"I-i-it's m-m-more I n-need you t-t-two to d-d-do this at all t-t-then anything else." I mumbled, finishing my soda.

"Ah." Chara said. "Well, friends do stuff for friends. No need for embarrassment. Hell, we practically do this for Sans."

"H-he's lazy b-b-because he c-c-can be, I-i am b-because I _have_ to be." I said."

"Exactly." Frisk said. "You have some excuse."

"I-i-i _d-don't l-l-like it_." I finished, frustration in my voice.

"We understand." Frisk said. "But, we don't mind, do we Chara?"

"Nope." Chara said, shaking her head.

"C-can w-we focus on s-something e-e-else, please?" I asked.

"Sure" Chara said. "What should we do to occupy ourselves during the seven hours we'd normally spend at school?"

"Well, I-i g-got a TV, t-t-to listen to, w-w-we could watch movies." I suggested.

"Hmm." Chara said. "Interesting. What movies do you have?"

"W-w-well, a-a-all of them, I-i-i k-kinda u-used my d-d-disabilites to g-get a discount." I told them, motioning towards the cabinet under the TV.

"Sweet!" Chara said. "What are you into?"

"W-w-well, I c-c-couldn't s-s-see the t-t-titles, s-so I just g-grabbed things." I said.

"Well" Chara said. "You've got to have a preference when it comes to movies. Wanna see an action, suspense, mystery, or whatever?"

"W-w-whatever." I responded, not really caring.

Chara grabbed a random movie, putting it in the player.

* * *

A couple hours later, I was fast asleep, Frisk and Chara not noticing and still watching movies, until I suddenly started whimpering and shaking, a very bad nightmare forming in my mind.

"Hey, kid." Chara said, shaking me. "Wake up."

I didn't, starting to thrash weakly in my cloak, a terrified expression on my face as I kept whimpering.

"Hey, Rindie." Frisk said, shaking me as well. "Wake up. It's just a bad dream."

I didn't, stuck in the dream, sobbing and whimpering as I thrashed.

"Maybe we should grab Alphys' device." Frisk said.

"Yeah." Chara said. "You get it, I'll stay with him."

"Right.' Frisk said, running into the house, returning a few minutes later with it. They plugged it up and entered my mind.

* * *

I screamed in pain, cuts all across my body, some bleeding, various different marks and scars everywhere on it.

Suddenly, I felt arms around me. I struggled for a second, but I felt that they meant no harm.

"It's okay." Frisk, whose arms were around me. "It's never so bad you can't find friends to help you."

There was an odd sense of former experience behind those words, but I didn't push it.

"Yeah" Chara said, her tone trying to be nice. "Those two assholes bodies are gonna begin to smell of blood soon. As much as I love the smell, I don't think you guys want to."

I just sobbed, hysterical, clutching too Frisk with my one hand, the other arm lying limply.

"Don't worry." Frisk said, holding me closely. "We're right here for you."

"I-i _**H-hate**_ those t-t-two." I managed to say through my sobs.

"It's alright.' Frisk said. "My mother wasn't so nice either."

"W-w-why i-i-is it the n-n-nice p-people g-get stuck w-w-with th-th-these kinda things?" I asked, still sobbing, though slightly calmed down.

"If it makes ya feel better" Chara said. "My parents were slaughtered by humans. Not so nice people have bad stuff happen too."

"T-t-that d-d-doesn't help." I said.

"Meh." Chara said. "Gets it off my chest a little."

"C-c-can w-we g-get out of h-here?" I asked.

"Yeah." Frisk said. "Let's."

We exited my mind, the three of us still sitting on the couch.

"L-l-let's s-s-sleep together again I-i-i don't t-t-think I can handle m-more n-nightmares." I suggested.

"Sleeping with my girlfriend?" Chara said, a grin on her face. "If you weren't a kid, I'd have to have a talk with you."

"So" Frisk said. "Do you want to stay on the couch or go to the bed?"

"B-bed, p-please… a-and Chara, you _k-know_ what I m-meant." I said, not in a joking mood.

"Kid" Chara said. "I live with Sans. Unfortunately, a lot of him comes out in me. I know what ya meant. Let's go."

Frisk picked me up and held me and Chara picked Frisk up bridal style, carrying us to the bed and setting us down before getting in herself.

"F-frisk?" I suddenly said.

"YEah?" Frisk asked.

"W-we're friends again." I told her, falling asleep.

"Yay.' Frisk said, pulling me closer and kissing my forehead.

"You better kiss me better than that." Chara said, a grin on her face as she pulled Frisk close and kissed her. Frisk kissed her back and soon, the two were passionately making out, trying their best not to disturb me.

Luckily, they didn't them following my lead and falling asleep soon.

* * *

We woke up at the same time the next day, me feeling considerably better.

"Feeling better?" Frisk asked, smiling at me.

"V-very, I-i might be a-able to e-eat by myself." I told her.

"Good." Frisk said. "First, let's hope Chara hasn't eaten the entire cabinets."

I chuckled a little at this, a small smile forming on my face.

"Well" Frisk said. "Let's go."

She carried me into the kitchen, placing me on a chair. Chara was scarfing down chocolate cereal in chocolate milk topped with chocolate chips.

"A-a least s-someones e-eating i-it." I said, not having planned on eating chocolate anytime soon.

"Yeah." Frisk said. "It's her species' thing."

"W-w-we forgot m-my wheelchair." I suddenly realised.

"I'll get it." Frisk said, doing so.

"T-t-thank you." I said, sitting in it, taking the cane out of it's side, having put it there for convenience.

"Welcome." Frisk said, smiling.

"H-h-hey, look a-at what I found out." I told her, holding my cane towards the floor and pulling the trigger on it, a gunshot suddenly ringing out.

"Awesome!" Chara said.

"I-i don't k-know why A-alph m-m-made it like t-this, since I c-can't _aim_ , b-but oh well." I said, shrugging.

"Better not shoot anyone with it." Chara said, laughing. "You'll lose it."

"N-no, I-i u-u-used m-my magic t-t-to make it s-so I can s-s-summon it." I told her.

"Cool." Chara said.

"N-n-now… could o-o-one of you g-get me something to eat, please?" I asked, stomach growling in agreement.

"What do you want?" Frisk asked.

"P-p-pancakes t-t-today please." I requested.

"I can make that." Frisk said, beginning to do so.

As soon as she done, the pancakes seemingly vanished, me eating them all in one bite.

"Wow." Frisk said. "The only person who eats faster is Chara."

"I-i _w-w-was_ s-s-starving f-f-f-for days." I told her, blushing. And using my cloak hood to hide my face.

"Even still." Frisk said.

I just blushed more, curling in on myself a little.

"Well" Frisk said. "I'm not judging. And, neither is Chara. Right, Chara?"

"Whuh?" Chara asked, shoveling her _eighth_ bowl of mega chocolate cereal into her mouth.

"My children!" Toriel called from the door. "It's time for school!"

"G-g-g-guess it's t-t-time to go… Chara, i-i-if you m-m-make it the w-w-whole day at s-s-school, you c-can have all my chocolate." I said.

"DEAL!" Chara said, her mouth still full.

"A-a-and y-y-you can only l-l-leave at the e-e-end of the s-s-school day, no m-matter what." I added.

"My day's out two hours before Frisk's.' Chara said. "But, I usually wait around for her."

"K." I said.

* * *

"W-w-what's next?" I asked Frisk, a little fidgety, expecting something terrible to happen.

"Well" Frisk said. "First class is English."

"I f-f-forgot, s-s-since I was… you k-know." I mumbled.

"I know." Frisk said. "I was just telling you."

"Francesca?" the voice, a female's said, its tone disguised and undeterminable. "Is that you?"

Frisk's pupils shrank to the size of periods. I could tell she was feeling fear because he could hear her breathing become faster as well as her heartbeat. But, one thing that convinced me would definitely be that her arm instinctively squeezed me harder into her side. She tried to continue walking, trying to ignore the voice. I wondered what this voice had to do with Frisk that she'd act so scared. Who could the speaker be to get Frisk so nervous? Were they someone she knew from her past, the time before she fell into the Underground?

"Francesca, I know it's you." The voice said again. "Turn around and look at me."

Frisk stopped dead in her tracks, turning her head as her body began to tremble.

* * *

Chara walked into her class and sat down in her desk. She promptly began to get comfortable, trying to go to sleep. However, sleep seemed to avoid her. She shifted over and over again on her desk.

"Can't get cozy?" Asriel asked his best friend, his voice in a teasing tone.

"Can't shake this uneasy feeling." Chara said, leaning back in her desk with her eyes closed.

"What?" Asriel asked, his tone the same. "The feeling that mom's gonna yell at you again?"

"Nah!" Chara said, trying to relax. "I can't explain it. It's like I feel something bad's happening, but I can't explain what."

"Huh.' Asriel said, thinking. He looked out the window, something catching his eye.

"Hey" he said, looking down at Chara. "Isn't that Frisk and Rindie out there?"

"What?" Chara asked, looking out the window. She saw Frisk and me looking at this peculiar human neither Chara nor Asriel had ever seen before. Though, even though she didn't know this human, Chara could tell one thing: the expression in Frisk's eyes was one of fear. Whoever this human was, they scared Frisk.

"I'm going out there." Chara said, walking out as Toriel was walking in.

"Where are you going, Chara?" Toriel asked, her tone stern. Chara was known to just leave class without any explanation as to why. Mostly, she either went home or to the school's roof and slept.

"Outside." Chara said, continuing walking.

"Why?" Toriel asked, grabbing Chara's arm. Chara looked at Toriel's arm, contemplating whether or not she should force her arm open. She'd never hurt her mother on purpose, but three were times she'd had to get a little rough with her.

"Need to have a little talk with someone." Chara said.

Toriel sighed. When Chara said she wanted to have a 'little talk' with someone, usually, it ended with said person getting their head shoved in a trash can or something, depending on Chara's mood. Though, they were usually started in response to someone hurting someone Chara cared about.

"Don't do something you'll regret." Toriel said, releasing Chara and walking back into her classroom. Chara, with Asriel right behind, walked towards the entrance of the school into the front area.

* * *

"Who are you?" I asked, on guard.

"That matter doesn't concern you." the woman said, focused on Frisk.

"Sorry lady." I started, making a light blue bone cage around her. "But when you make my friend act like this, it kinda is." I told her, stutter gone, a DETERMINED look on my face.

She simply waved her hand, the bone cage disappearing.

"You're not getting in my way." she said, firing a blast of magic at me.

I simply formed half a Gaster Blaster around me, blocking the attack. "I don't need to." I said with a grin, sensing Chara near.

"Get the FUCK away from my girlfriend!" Chara shouted, her dark magic ignited, both in her hands and eyes.

"Well, Francesca" the woman said, chuckling. "You've got a knight to protect you."

"I won't say it again!" Chara said, firing the blast, which the woman dodged, charging up a blast of light magic.

"Light." Chara said. "So, there's another one."

"I'll be taking my daughter back.' the woman said.

"Like FUCK you will!" Chara shouted, teleporting forward and slamming her fist into the woman's face.

"Your stance.' the woman said, unharmed. "It is so similar to _hers_."

"What can I say?" Chara said, grabbing the woman's arm and drop kicking her. "I'm my mother's daughter."

"You will burn, Nekomon spawn!" the woman shouted, charging at Chara, the two trading blows.

They began to trade extremely powerful blows, Chara getting knocked backwards towards Frisk. She stood up, angry.

"Will I have to intervene here, Chara?" I asked her, tilting my head, cane on the ground.

"You good at duo fighting?" Chara asked. "I'm not done yet! The kill's mine, but if you want a few hits, go ahead."

"There's a first for everything." I replied, standing up shakily.

"Don't waste your time getting in my way." the woman said, shaking her head. "You're weak."

"You'll find that, when I want to…" I started, bandages burning as my eyes lit aflame their respective colors, me pulling out a halo and putting it on my head with my reformed ethereal hand, standing and pointing my cane at her, able to do so because of my reformed ethereal foot. "That I can be quite formidable." I finished, LV spiking slightly.

She shot me through the chest with her magic, which was surprisingly strong. She then dropped Chara with a kick to her neck.

I coughed up a little blood, grinning insanely at this, getting up. "I'm surprised you're so strong, for a human." I told her, getting a serious look on my face. "But, whilst I don't have the energy to go into my Primordial form, I think this one will handle you, _**just fine.**_ " I finished, pulling out my other two halos and putting them on, giving me the power to, in a flash, turn into my old black and white GOD form, suddenly taller than everyone there.

"She's not human." Frisk said, backing away in fear.

"Don't give it away too soon, Francesca.' the woman said. "But, when we return, I'll have to _educate_ you on why you shouldn't have left."

" _ **I don't think so.**_ " I said, a glitchy looking black and white aura of power wrapping around me, me glitching forward and punching the woman, causing her to go flying into the wall.

"Still not enough." she said, firing a blast of light magic at me once again.

I stood still, allowing my aura to simply absorb the attack, grinning ferally. " _ **Please, mortal that won't work on me.**_ " I told her, chuckling. " _ **Hey Frisk, if you want, pray a little, it'll only make this end that much faster.**_ "

"Okay." Frisk said, saying a quick prayer.

With the prayer powering me, I grinned, pinning the womans arms to her sides and picking her up, shocking her with electricity, making sure to hold her out of kicking range.

"This" she said. "Isn't over."

I rolled my eyes at this, throwing the woman out of the area.

"You okay, kid." Chara asked, hugging Frisk, rubbing the terrified girl's back.

"Y-yeah.' Frisk said, nodding. "Th-thanks.'

I suddenly let out a groan of exhaustion, a flash of light returning me to my hybrid form, halos vanishing, ethereal limbs gone as I fell down on the ground, eyes dark.

"Rindie!" Frisk exclaimed, moving over to me and picking me up.

"Hehe… s-s-said, I h-h-h-had e-e-enough ene-energy t-t-to go _i-i-into_ t-t-the f-f-form, ne-never said I'd live." I mumbled, voice worryingly soft, starting to dust away.

"Rindie.' Frisk said, her voice sad now. "Please don't die. I'd hate myself if you died defending me like that."

"D-d-don't worry." I told her, coughing up a little blood. "I… always… co-me… back." I finished, shooting her a grin as I faded away, leaving behind my seven human SOULs, monster SOULs, and my black original SOUL.

"What should we do with these?" Chara asked.

Suddenly, my dust started swirling around my SOULs as they started flashing rapidly.

"Should we touch them?" Chara asked.

The SOULs finally let off one last blinding flash, and when everyone could see again, there was a black bundle where the SOULs and my dust were, crying coming from it.

"What is it?" Chara asked, touching it.

This caused the wails to only come louder, a bone covered pointy tail peeking out from the bundle.

"A tail?" Chara asked. She picked the bundle up, Frisk and her peeking into it.

My extremely younger form looked back at them, me being around one and a half now.

"Holy" Frisik said.

"Shit." Chara said, gasping.

"He's so cute." Frisk said.

"Yeh." Chara said after a second.

I gurgled happily at this, reaching out to them with my arms, having both hands again.

Frisk and Chara both hugged me, Frisk smiling.

I giggled happily, smiling and hugging them back as best as I could.

"My children." Toriel said, coming out of the school. "What is the commotion about?"

"We found a baby." Frisk said, holding me up.

(teg)

I gurgled happily, reaching out to Toriel.

Toriel picked me up, poking my nose with her finger, smiling at me.

I grabbed the finger, chewing on it playfully, but not enough to harm her.

"He is very cute." Toriel said. "So, what is his name?"

"Does he like Rindie?" Frisk asked.

I gurgled happily at this, letting go of Toriels finger and moving my limbs excitedly.

"Rindie it is then." Frisk said. "He's so cute.'

"I agree." Toriel said.

I yawned suddenly, tired.

"We'll take him home.' Frisk said. She held me, carrying me as Chara teleported us to their house.

"So" Frisk said. "What should we do with him?"

"Not sure." Chara sai. "Obviously can't leave him in his place, so we might just have to keep him here."

"What do you think, Rindie?" Frisk asked me. "Do you wanna stay here with us?"

I clapped happily at this, before I yawned again, a adorable sleepy expression on my face.

"Well" Frisk said. "We should put him to bed."

"Wanna go to bed, kid?" Chara asked.

I shook my head no, only to yawn again, eyes fluttering sleepily.

"Liar." Chara said, grinning as she took me upstairs to her bed, laying me down to sleep.

I yawned, curling into myself, tail wrapping around me.

"Wait" Frisk said. "We don't have a crib, do we?"

"No." chara said. "But, we can get one."

"Yeah." Frisk said. "Later though.'

A/N Hey, bet noone expected me to suddenly be a baby/toddler, didya? If you did… HOW? If you didn't ;)


	17. Chapter 17

I yawned as I woke up, looking around sleepily.

"Well, look who's up.' Frisk said, sitting next to me.

I finally noticed her, gurgling happily and reaching my arms out.

Frisk picked me up, holding me to her. She gave me a little squeeze, smiling.

"M-m-m." I started, trying to say something, an adorable look of concentration on my face.

"What is it, Rindie?" Frisk asked.

"Mmmo… mo… mommy!" I exclaimed happily, hugging Frisk.

Frisk looked at me for a second, trying to process what I'd just said. Once it hit her, she grabbed me in a hug, squeezing me.

"Oh my gosh, that's adorable." Frisk said.

"Well, kid.' Chara said, laughing as she walked in, putting her arm around Frisk. "Looks like you're a mom now."

"M-m-mommys!" I exclaimed, looking at the two of them, gurgling happily

"Oh my god, that's adorable." Chara said.

I gurgled again, reaching out, wanting her to join the hug.

Chara did join in, chuckling.

I nuzzled them, smiling happily.

They both smiled back, laughing.

"Well, kid." Chara said. "I guess it's settled. We're parents."

My stomach deciding to rumbled then, ruining the moment.

"Someone's hungry." Chara said. "Me too."

"Let's get some food." Frisk said. They took me downstairs and set me up in a chair. Frisk began to feed me some cereal.

I chewed happily, my new form being around one and a half, so it had teeth.

"Good." Frisk said. "You like it. Now, eat it all up and we'll get you some treats, okay?"

I gurgled excitedly at this, quickly eating all of the cereal.

"Good job." Frisk said, smiling. "Now, you get some yogurt."

Frisk grabbed a tub of yogurt out of the fridge, beginning to feed it to me.

As soon as she started, the tub was suddenly empty, yogurt all over my face as the tub spun a little from how fast I ate all the yogurt inside.

"Damn." Chara said, coming over. "Kid likes yogurt."

"Now he needs a bath." Frisk said.

"I could use one too." Chara said, draping her arms around Frisk, a tone my toddler mind didn't know in her voice and a sly grin on her face.

"Maybe later.' Frisk said, a similar grin on hers. "Right now, we got a kid to bathe."

I gurgled questionly at this, tilting my head.

"You're getting a bath, kid.' Chara said.

I crossed my arms and this, shaking my head no.

"You're getting a bath." Chara said. "Whether you like it or not."

I shook my head no again, sticking my tongue out at her.

"Fine then.' Chara said, picking me up and carrying me to the tub. I refused to let go of her, not falling into the tub.

"Get in the tub!" Chara said, spreading her arms out.

I wrapped my limbs around her, not falling in due to the bear hug I was essentially giving her.

"In the tub!" Chara said, prying me off.

I only wrapped around her arm in response, refusing to let go.

"In the tub!" Chara said, shaking her arm.

"No!" I exclaimed, speak my 'second' word.

"Get in the tub, Rindie." Frisk said. "Please."

Seeing Frisk there, I immediately got down, undressing and getting into the tub, smiling up at her.

"Time to get you clean." Frisk said, rolling up her sleeves and beginning to wash me.

I immediately splashed her, smiling innocently.

She splashed me back, sticking her tongue out at me.

This started a splashing fight, until Frisk accidentally splashed Chara.

"Oh" Chara said, chuckling. "So, that's how it is. You're gonna pay for that one, kid."

Chara took me out of the tub, drying me off and setting me outside the door.

"You go get some clothes, kid.' Char said. "Me and Frisk need a bath."

The last thing I heard as I began to crawl away was Chara say 'here, let me get out of these sweaty clothes. Not that it'll matter.'

* * *

I came back to the bathroom around an hour later, it having taken me that long to get them clothes, knocking on the bathroom door

"Occupied." Chara's voice came from the other side.

"Yeah." Frik said. "WE're using this bathroom."

"Mommies?" I called out.

"Hey, kid.' Chara said. "Me and Frisk are busy. WE'll be out in just a second."

I sat outside waiting for a little, wrapping myself in my cloak, having taken it with me.

After they emerged, a little more wrinkly than before, Frisk picked me up, holding me.

I nuzzled into her, smiling up at her.

She smiled back, touching my nose.

I giggled at this, grabbing the finger and chewing on it.

"Hey.' Frisk said, laughing. "I need that."

I refused to let go of it, keeping it in my mouth, a sleepy expression starting to come on my face.

"Hey." Frisk said. "Don't you go to sleep without giving me back my hand."

I managed to let go of her hand just as I fell asleep, curling into her hold with a yawn, wrapping my tail around her arm.

"Aww." Frisk said, smiling. "So cute."

"Let's put the little guy to bed." Chara said, chuckling.

Frisk and Chara took me to my bed (their bed), tucking me in.

As they started to leave, I suddenly started crying, a nightmare forming.

"Oh dear." Frisk said, sitting next to me, stroking my head. "A nightmare. We'll stay here for a bit."

"Right." Char said, reclining next to Frisk. "Well, as long as we're stuck here, wanna make out?"

"Sure." Frisk said, her and Chara beginning to make out.

Their presence helped a little, my crying turning to light sobs.

Soon, we all three fell asleep, Chara and Frisk dozing quickly.

* * *

When I woke up, I was sandwiched between the two of them, unable to move.

Frisk woke up, yawning as she moved, hitting Chara in the head.

"Ow." she said, rubbing it. "You've got a hard head, Chara."

"I know." Chara said. "But, you love it.'

"YEah." Frisk said. "Morning, Rindie."

"M-m-morning Mommies." I said, stumbling over my words.

"Mornin, kid." Chara said. "You sleep well?"

I nodded, smiling.

"Good." Chara said. "So, what we gonna do today?"

"T-t-tour, undergwound?" I suggested, having heard of it from them, not remembering my past life (for now).

"Ok.' Chara said. "Frisk can dress you for Snowdin, alright?"

"Okway Mommy." I said.

"Oh my gosh.' Frisk said, hugging me. "That's so cute."

I beamed at the praise, nuzzling her.

Frisk nuzzled back, smiling.

"Better not steal her from me." Chara said, grinning. "Or I'll put you in the corner."

"How would I stweal Mommy fwom Mommy?" I asked, an adorable expression of confusion on my face, stumbling a little over my words.

"By being too cute." Frisk said, sitting up, holding me crosslegged.

"Bwut thwis is just mwe?" I said, the same expression on my face, looking up at her.

"You're pushin' it, kid." Chara said, grinning.

"Pwushing wut?" I asked, tilting my head, adding to the adorableness.

"That's it." Chara said, grinning as she pulled me off of Frisk. "Corner for you."

She placed me in the corner, facing her and Frisk.

"B-but I d-dwidn't do a-anwything!" I exclaimed, getting a little teary eyed.

"Oh, yeah you did.' Chara said, crossing her arms, her expression telling me she wasn't mad. "You took Frisky's hugs away from me. When you're sorry, you can come out."

This just caused me to have an even more adorable tconfused face, not understanding, tears starting to run down my face.

"Oh, come on, Chara." Frisk said, rolling her eyes, a smile on her face. "He doesn't get that you're just kidding."

"Kid.' Chara said to me. "I'm not mad. I'm just kidding. No need to cry. You can come out at any time."

"W-weally?" I asked, not moving, not believing her.

"Sure, kid." Chara said, holding her arms out. "Come give mommy a hug."

I crawled over quickly, hugging her and burying my face into her shoulder, still not able to walk quite yet.

Chara hugged me back, rubbing my back. Frisk ruffled my hair and grabbed out some clothes for my snowy visit.

Frisk put quite a few layers on me, making me really warm.

"Thwis fweels a wittle mwuch." I state, voice mumbled through my black scarf, eyes peeking out from my white snow cap, having a heavy dark blue jacket and a lighter light blue one on underneath that, followed by a purple pants, red shirt, orange gloves and yellow shoes.

"It's cold in Snowdin." Frisk said, patting my head.

"Oh, okway." I said, reaching my arms out for one of them to hold me.

"You ready, Rindie?" Frisk asked, picking me up.

I nodded, excited, though they couldn't tell, most of my face being covered.

"Okay then." Frisk said. "Let's go."

* * *

It went from warm to cold quickly, us coming out of the ruins and me shivering a little. "C-c-cwold." I said, shivering a little in Frisks grasp.

"It's okay." Frisk said, holding me. "We'll be out of it soon."

I simply pulled myself closer to her, trying to get warm.

"We should go and-" Chara said before something interrupted her.

"Chara." Came the voice of Alphys on chara's cell phone. Chara picked it up.

"Yeah." Chara said.

"Where are you?" Alphys asked.

"Snowdin." Chara said.

"Can you check on something from my lab?" Alphys asked.

"What?" Chara asked.

"You'll find out." Alphys said. "The id number for it is KD001.'

"Got it." Chara said.

"Wanna go see a lab, Rindie?" she asked me.

"Swure." I said, nodding.

"Great." Chara said. "Once we get there, you can take off all those clothes."

"Yaaay!" I exclaimed.

"Hold tight.' Chara said, taking Frisk's arm." I did so, hugging Frisk like I did to Chara when she tried to get me in the tub earlier.

Chara teleported us straight to Alphys' lab, kicking open the 'bathroom' door.

I suddenly started sweating and panting, it going from freezing cold to burning hot too quickly.

Chara pulled off all the extra layers Frisk had put on me, dropping them on the floor.

Now I just had the shirt, pants, shoes, and scarf on, making me sigh in relief.

"Better?" Frisk asked.

I nodded, nuzzling her and smiling.

"Good.' Frisk said, smiling. "Let's go explore this lab."

* * *

As we explored, Chara was looking for the id number, Frisk humming a song.

"Wus thwat swong Mommy?" I asked her.

"I don't know." Frisk said. "I was just humming."

"Okway." I said, resting my head on her shoulder.

"Found it." Chara said, pointing to a tank that was covered up.

"What's in thwere?" I asked Chara, turning around to look at the tank.

"Not sure." Chara said. "But, I'm gonna find out."

Chara pulled off the covering, her eyes widening as she saw the contents. Tears started to come to them, Chara putting her hand on the tank and looking at it.

"What is it Mommy?" I asked, seeing her crying.

"My" Chara said, trying to keep her voice even. "My mom.'

"Granny?" I said, reaching out towards the figure in the tube.

"Careful you don't say that around her." Chara said. "She may be in her eighties, but our species ages really slowly. Frisk's too."

"Gramma?" I suggested instead.

"Maybe." Chara said. "But, it's up to her. Now, let's see how to drain this tube."

"Oh okway." I said. "Cwan we fwee her?"

"Don't know." Chara said. "There might be a button on the side."

Chara found a button on the side, pushing it. The fluid drained, revealing a clearer image of the figure in the tank.

The figure was a woman who looked to be in her late twenties or early thirties. She wore a set of armor that was flexible, basically a bodysuit. It had a green upside down heart on it and a cape that was fastened by a green upside down heart. Her eyes, though they were closed, were grey on the right and red on the left. Her hair was a dark brown, the same shade as Chara's. Two feline ears emerged from her hair, brown with black tips. A brown tail rested between her legs, her gloves pointed for her claws.

"Gwammy?" I said, reaching out for her.

Whether or not she heard me, the figure's eyes opened, moving to Khara as her vision cleared. She tried to take a step forward and fell, off balance.

"You grew up fast, Chara.' she said, wrapping her arms tightly around Chara. "And, you got a mate. Nice."

"Thanks, mom." Chara said, smiling. "I thought you were dead."

"I was." the figure said, chuckling. "But, now I'm not."

"I'm so glad." Chara said.

"But" the figure asked. "Who's that figure with your mate?"

"He's kind of our adopted kid.' Chara said. "In the sense that we're taking care of him."

"Nice." the figure said. "Though, he seems to match both of your auras. You seem to be related."

"Gwammy?" I repeated, reaching out for her, an adorable expression on my face.

"Gwammy?" the figure said. "Kid, I'm young enough to be your sister. Well, at least in Nekomon culture anyway."

"Bwut your Mommys mommy, so your Gwammy." I said.

"Call me Khara." the figure, Khara said.

"Gwammy." I state stubbornly, crossing my arms.

"Told ya." Chara said, grinning. "Might as well call her Khara."

"Gwammy Khara." I said, dead set on calling her 'gwammy'.

"Kid." Khara said, sighing. "Whatever."

"Where we gwo now?" I asked, wanting to see more of the underground.

"I'm gonna go get some chocolate." Khara said. "You two coming with?"

"Sure.' Chara said. "I know where Toriel keeps it."

"Tori always did know how to keep the chocolate hidden." Khara said. "Not that my nose couldn't pick it up."

"Awww awre we weaving now?" I asked.

"Yeah." Frisk said. "We'll come back some other time. Chara just reunited with her mother, so we're gonna let them catch up."

"Okway Mommy… we stwill nee to gwet my clothes fwom upstairs." I told her.

"Okay." Frisk said. She walked up and grabbed my clothes, returning so that Chara could teleport the four of us out of the Underground.

* * *

When we got back I yawned immediately, resting my head on Frisks shoulder.

"I'll put him to bed." Frisk said. "You two enjoy some chocolate."

"Right." Chara and Khara said, nodding as they went to the cabinet, grabbing some chocolate.

Frisk took me upstairs, tucking me in. She pulled out a stuffed skeleton from her pocket.

"Sleep with this.' she said. "It'll keep you from nightmares."

I reached out sleepily for it, eyes half lidded, yawning.

Frisk handed it to me, leaving the room.

I hugged the toy, nuzzling it and falling asleep, not noticing a little magic seep out of me and into the toy.

* * *

I woke up to see that the skeleton had come to life.

"Your awive!" I exclaimed happily, eyes wide as I looked at the skeleton. It simply nodded to me, a smile on it's face.

"What's your nwame?" I asked it, tilting my head. The skeleton shrugged, not having an answer.

"I'mma cwall you Boney!" I told it. It seemed happy with this, nodding to me.

Frisk looked in on me, seeing me talking with Boney. She smiled, closing the door softly.

"Let's gwo explore!" I said. Boney nodded, and we moved to the edge of the bed, looking down. "Uh… how dwo we gwet down?" Boney got a thoughtful look on it's face, before it hopped down, it's sockets flashing an orange tinted green and levitating me down to the floor.

We both moved to the door, Boney opening it, and started wandering the house.

Chara noticed us, looking for a second and shaking her head in disbelief, returning to her chocolate.

"Hwi Mommy!" I called out as we passed, continuing our exploration, me crawling and Boney running besides me.

"Isn't that your kid?" Khara asked.

"I" Chara said. "Don't know. I thought there was something in the chocolate. Apparently not."

"Hey, Rindie.' she said. ""Where ya goin'?"

"Explorwing." I told her, sitting and facing her, Boney moving to the top of my head.

"Don't go outside.' Chara said.

I naturally went to do just that, for some reason really defiant when it came to her.

"Kid, I'll put you in the corner for real this time." Chara said, her tone slightly threatening.

I turned around, going back to exploring the house, not wanting to go to the corner.

"That's effective." Khara said.

"Yep." Chara said.

* * *

Eventually, I ran into someone else that I haven't met before (in this life).

"well well" came the voice of a short skeleton. "when did you get here, kid?"

I looked at him curiously, tilting my head in confusion. "Who you?" I asked, ignoring his question.

"Name's Sans." the skeleton said. "'Bout you?"

"Rindie!" I exclaimed happily, Boney waving from on top of my head.

"Huh.' Sans said. "Well, how'd you get here?"

"My mommys wive here." I told him.

"Moms?" Sans asked. "Who might they be?"

"Hey, kid." Chara said, coming over. "You hungry?"

"Mommy!" I exclaimed happily, nodding and holding my arms out for her to pick me up.

"Hey.' Chara said. "Let's go get you some food."

I nuzzled her, smiling at this.

"You want some yogurt, kid?" Chara asked.

"Yes yes yes yes!" I said, nodding rapidly.

"I figured." Chara said, chuckling.

I nuzzled her, extremely happy.

"Let's go then." Chara said, carrying me inside.

I continued to nuzzle her, holding onto Boney, giving her all the affection.

Chara grinned, setting me down on the chair I sit in.

I set Boney down on the table, letting him wander around.

Chara began to feed me my yogurt.

It was suddenly all gone, the two tubs she brought out spinning due to how fast I ate it, me smiling in content and lying back, Boney blinking in surprise.

"Well, kid" Chara said, grinning. "I'm gonna have to start threatening you with the corner if you don't slow down. You'll get sick at your age."

I stuck my tongue out at her playfully… only for my stomache to agree, a sic look coming across my face.

"You okay, kid?" Chara asked. "You don't look so good."

"I dwon't fweel good." I moaned out in pain, looking like I was about to throw up.

"Well then.' Chara said, teleporting me to the bathroom. "Lean over the toilet."

I did so, quickly throwing up half of what I just ate, sitting down on the floor and looking up at her, a less sick look on my face. "Mooommmyyyyy." I moaned out, holding my arms out to her, luckily none of the puke having gotten on my face. (taaaaaag)

"Come here, kid." Chara said, picking me up.

I resting my head on her shoulder, limbs limp, groaning in pain. "Tummy huuuuurts." I told her.

"Don't worry kid." Chara said. "You'll be okay."

I simply groaned again at this, resting my head on her shoulder.

Chara patted my back, rubbing it as she carried me back to our bed, laying me on it to rest.

"C-c-can you bring me Boney?" I asked her, referring to my toy.

"Sure, kid.' Chara said, grabbing the skeleton and bringing him to me.

I immediately grabbed the toy, hugging it and curling around it, falling asleep quickly. Boney hugged back, giving me comforting back rubs.

"Night, kid." Chara said, closing the door behind her.

* * *

I woke up still feeling sick, for some reason extremely warm and stomach hurting.

"What do you mean it was out of date?!" came the voice of Frisk.

"I didn't know!" Chara yelled back.

"Do you not look at the dates on food?" Frisk asked.

"No." Chara said. "Even if it's a little bad, my stomach could take it. Remember, I had Papyrus' food from when he started cooking."

"True.' Frisk said.

My sudden moans of pain interrupted the argument, Boney looking at me worriedly as I squirmed in the bed.

"You okay, kid?" Chara asked.

"Im weally weally warm and my tummy still hurts Mommy." I told her.

"Looks like you caught a virus, kid." Chara said.

"Lemme get you a cold washcloth.' Frisk said, going to do so.

I simply groaned in pain again, a miserable and sick look on my face.

Frisk returned with the washcloth, putting it over my forehead.

"C-c-can you t-two stay with mwe for a wittle, please Mommys?" I asked.

"Sure, kid." Chara said. They lay next to me, reclining.

After a while, my stomach rumbled, telling them I was hungry.

"I'll get ya some crackers kid.' Chara said, getting up.

"T-t-thank you Mommy." I mumbled.

"Welcome.' Chara said, getting me my crackers.

I ate them, _slowly_ , not wanting to make myself throw up again.

"Good." Chara said. "Want a drink?"

I nodded weakly, the stomach virus sapping my energy.

Frisk grabbed me some ginger ale, putting a straw into it.

I sat up a little, so that I wouldn't spill it, drinking it slowly, looking at my two mothers, a grateful look in my eyes.

"Like it?" Frisk asked.

I nodded, feeling a little better already, lying back down when I was done the drink.

"Cool." Chara said.

I suddenly yawned sleepily, an adorable expression on my face as my eyes fluttered.

"Have a good nap." Frisk said, smiling.

I went to sleep, Boney curling in next to me.

* * *

When I woke up the next day, I was feeling _much_ better, my movements waking my mothers up.

"What's up, kid?" Chara asked, turning over and laying down on Frisk.

"I fweel bwetter Mommys!" I exclaimed excitedly, hopping in place on the bed.

"Nice." Frik said. "So, what do you wanna do now?"

"I dwunno, you two usually decwide what we dwo." I said, Boney suddenly climbing onto my head and making me giggle.

"Well" Chara said. "Let's eat.'

"Okway." I state, nodding.

We headed downstairs, Chara putting me in my chair.

"What do you want?" Frisk asked.

"Pancwakes!" I exclaimed, putting Boney on the table.

"Alright." Frisk said, making some.

I ate them cautiously, not wanting to get sick again any time soon.

"Good?" Frisk asked me.

"Mmmhmmm." I hummed, nodding and beaming at her.

"Hmm.' Chara said, thinking. "I think we should try to teach you to walk. That sound fun?"

"Yay!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands into the air.

The two of them began to teach me to walk.

I was holding onto Frisks leg for balance, wobbling.

"Good job.' Frisk siad. "Now, let go of mommy and see if you can do it yourself."

I nervously let go of her… falling onto my butt immediately.

"Don't worry." Frisk said. She picked me up again, letting me try again.

I did so, actually managing to stand this time, though very wobbly, me using my tail to help me balance.

"Great." Frisk said. Chara would have said it if she hadn't fallen asleep on the couch.

"I wun both Mommys to see." I grumbled, crossing my arms and pouting cutely.

"Chara'd say it if she was awake." Frisk said. "Wanna wake her up?"

"C-can you pwease? I wanna stay wike this so she can see." I asked, looking up at her.

"Sure.' Frisk said. She shook Chara awake, Chara looking at her.

"Mommy look!" I exclaimed, almost falling.

"Nice, kid." Chara said, grinning. "Keep it up.'

Chara got up, moving about ten feet from Frisk, both of them coaxing me to them.

I looked conflicted at this, looking back and forth between the two, not knowing who to go to.

"Come on, kid.' Chara said. "Come to one of us."

"I… I… d-dunno w-who to chwoose." I said, starting to tear up as I looked back and forth, really conflicted.

"Well then.' Chara said, sitting next to Frisk. "Come get us."

I looked happy at this, starting to take a slow, nevourse step.

"Keep going." Frisk said, smiling.

"We need a picture." Chara said. "I'll get a camera."

Chara grabbed a camera, sitting back down.

I took another step, a little more confidently than before.

Chara took a picture, her and Frisk grinning.

"Come all the way, kid." Chara said.

I slowly walked over to them, stumbling the whole way, but I didn't fall until I was right in front of them, tripping and falling forward.

They both caught me, Frisk picking me up.

"Good job." she said.

"I dwid it!" I exclaimed excitedly, nuzzling her, the most adorable excited expression on my face.

"Oh my gosh!" Frisk exclaimed. "So adorable."

"Yep.' Chara said. "Now, what should we do?"

"I wanna walk somewhere pwease." I told them.

"Where?" Frisk asked.

I shrugged, not caring where.

"How about Waterfall?" Chara asked.

I nodded, fine with that.

"Cool." Chara said, teleporting us there.

I immediately fell down, not use to teleporting just yet.

Chara picked me up, standing me up.

"Now, let's walk." she said.

I took slightly more confident steps than before, walking along with the two with a smile on my face, Boney sitting on my head.

"Nice, kid.' Chara said. "I'd give you yogurt if it wasn't what you threw up two containers worth of earlier."

I giggled at this, making me stumbled as I lost concentration, quickly righting myself.

"Careful, kid.' Chara said. "You'll fall."

"Yes Mommy." I said, only to immediately fall over a rock, landing hard on my face and starting to cry.

"Oh, Rindie.' Frisk said, picking me up. "You need to watch where you're going."

I just continued to sob, looking at her and my nose bleeding a little, scratches all over my face.

"Don't worry." Frisk said. "We'll get you cleaned up."

"Yeah, kid." Chara said. "Let's go."

She teleported us out, where Frisk bandaged me up, taking care of my cuts.

"T-thank you Mommy." I said after she was done, still sobbing a little.

"You're welcome.' Frisk said, hugging me.

I hugged her back, finally calming down. "M-mwaby I shwould get use to walking, _befwore_ wandering." I suggested.

"Right." Frisk said. "So, you want to practice walking around the house?"

I nodded, beaming at her adorably, the bandages on my face only amplifying my adorableness.

"You're so cute." Frisk said, smiling.

I blushed at the praise, putting my head in her shoulder to hide my embarrassment.

"Kid" Chara said, grinning. "You're like Frisk when I started telling her stuff like that."

"It's embawwassing." I said simply, not moving.

"That's what she said." Chara said, grinning. She pulled Frisk in and kissed her full on the lips.

This only made me _more_ embarrassed, burying my face more into Frisks shoulder.

"She did that too." Chara said, grinning.

My face turned from black and white to just plain red at this point, me squirming in embarrassment.

"Kid" Chara said. "You're so red it's both adorable and hilarious."

"D-dun make fwun of me." I mumbled, sobbing again, face somehow even redder.

"Alright, kid." Chara said, ruffling my hair. "I won't."

'T-t-thank you." I said, calming down, leaning into it.

"Welcome.' Chara said, grinning.

"So" Frisk asked. "What do you want to do now?"

"Pwatice walking." I told her, face returning to normal.

"Okay, kid.' Frisk said. She put me on the ground and watched me.

I just simply walked around the room for a while, stumbling less and less as time went on, and at one point I tried to run to Frisk… only to trip and fall, rolling a little from the little momentum I managed to build up before doing so.

"Oh no." Frisk said, picking me up. "Are you okay?"

I simply sobbed a little, shaking my head no.

"Well, kid." Chara said. "Ya did good this time."

I pointed at my knee, a nasty gash there, it bleeding.

"Here." Frisk said, bandaging it up. "That's better."

My stomach decided to rumble, makin me blush at how sudden it did.

"Well" Chara said. "Someone's hungry."

"No yogwut." I said.

"Obviously.' Frisk said, giggling. "Now, come on. Let's get food."

I got down wanting to walk to the kitchen myself only to realise a problem when I got to the stairs, a nervous expression on my face.

"What's up, kid?" Chara asked.

I simply tried to take a step as the answer, my foot not reaching the next step.

"Well" Chara said. "You could either crawl or get carried. Which one do you choose?"

I held my arms out, naturally taking the lazier option, smiling up at her.

Chara got close to me, reaching down to me.

I suddenly jumped, wrapping my limbs around her, accidentally knocking her back and falling due to how sudden it was.

"Well, kid.' Chara said. "You got some skills. Still wanna go up the stairs?"

"Hungwy." I simply state, stomach growling in agreement to my statement.

"Still?" Chara said. "Well, what do you want?"

"Fwies." I told her, nuzzling her, being really affectionate.

"Fine.' Chara said. She took me to my chair, making some frozen fries for me.

As soon as I was done the fires, I yawned tiredly, sleepily reaching my arms out for her to take me to bed.

"Alright, kid." Chara said, picking me up and carrying me to bed. She placed me down on the bed, tucking me in.

"Nighty nighty Mommy." I mumbled, hugging Boney as I fell asleep.

* * *

(Unknown POV)

" _ **This seems to be working…**_ " The unknown person muttered, looking through a screen at the current situation. " _ **But, I think it's time to add something.**_ " The figure continued, pressing a couple buttons.

* * *

(Normal POV)

I tossed and turned, feeling strange, my body growing as I felt power flood me, feeling something separate from me and go away. Boney watched as something detached from me, vanishing, causing me to go back to a peaceful slumber.

A/N: So, things are happening, I wonder what's next? Let's find out together, shall we?


	18. Chapter 18

I woke up with a yawn, everything seeming… _smaller_ than before. I shook my mothers awake, a scared expression on my face. "M-m-mommys, what's hwappening?" I asked, scared, shaking in fear.

"What the hell?" Chara asked.

"I-i-i jwust woke up wike this, a-a-and I dunno what's hwappening." I told her, starting to cry.

"Don't worry." Frisk said, softly. "It's okay. We're right here."

I continued to panic, shaking and crying.

"Hey." Frisk said, rubbing my head. "Stop. You don't need to cry. We're right here."

I latched onto her, shaking, burying my face into her chest.

"It's okay." Frisk said, rubbing me to comfort me.

I continued sobbing, her rubbing my bare back calmed me slightly, but I was still panicking.

"Wait" Chara asked, confused. "Why do you not have clothes on?"

Her answer was Boney appearing, holding a piece of ripped cloth in his hand, him pointing to a pile of more ripped clothes scattered on the bed.

"So, they ripped when he grew?" Chara asked.

Boney nodded, putting the ripped fabric down.

"So, where do we get more?" Chara asked.

Boney shrugged at this, having literally been born yesterday, so he didn't know either.

"Here." Chara said, heading to the closet and grabbing one of hers and Frisk's old sweaters. She handed both to me, giving me the choice.

I started to looking conflicted again, looking between the two rapidly.

"Just take part of each." Chara said.

"Here." Frisk said, cutting each in half and sewing them together.

"Thank you Mommy!" I exclaimed, putting the sweater on quickly, giving her an adorable smile.

"Take these." Chara said, tossing me some pants.

"Thanks Mommy!' I said, giving her an adorable smile to, putting them on, it being a little big and the sleeves going past my arms.

"How about we head downstairs for some breakfast?" Frisk asked.

"Yay!" I exclaimed, picking up Boney. I tried to walk with them, only to fall down, not use to my suddenly bigger body.

"Looks like ya need some practice kid." Chara said. "Stay here until you're ready."

"Okay Mommy." I said, carefully standing up, wobbling slightly.

"Good job." Frisk said. "Now, keep going. We'll be right here until you do."

I slowly walked forward, being extra careful, not wanting to fall repeatedly again.

"Good." Frik said, smiling. "Now, come to mommy."

I did, reaching out to her as I got closer, stumbling forward.

Frisk caught me, smiling at my progress.

"I did it again!" I said happily, hugging her and looking up, being at about knee to waist height to her now.

"Yay." Frisk said, smiling. "You did."

I broke the hug, turning toward the stairs. "Let's go get breakfast now!" I suggested.

"Alright." they said as we went to go get breakfast.

However, when they were at the bottom of the stairs, me being higher up because I was trying to take my time, I tripped, falling forward, shouting in surprise.

Chara caught me, amused.

"Careful kid.' she said. "That's what professionals do. You'll break your neck if you don't practice."

"Sorry Mommy." I said, hugging her.

"It's okay." she said. "Now, let's eat."

"Okay Mommy." I told her, breaking the hug, slowly walking to the kitchen with them.

"What do you want?" Frisk asked me.

"Cereal today please." I said, climbing into my chair.

"Sure kid." Chara said, pouring me some, then proceeding to pour herself her super chocolatey cereal.

I eat at a normal place, not having the patience to eat slowly, but also not wanting to get sick again.

"At least you're eating faster, kid." Chara said.

"I don't wanna get sick again." I told her, kicking my feet back and forth in my chair.

"Understandable." Chara said.

"Can we go outside?" I asked, finishing my cereal.

"Sure, kid." Chara said.

"Yay!" I exclaimed happily, hopping out of my seat, almost falling again, grabbing Boney and going towards the door, waiting for them there.

"Let's go then.' Frisk said, us exiting.

"Who's that?" I asked, pointing to a twelve year old girl that was wandering outside, wearing robes like Toriel, but with no symbol.

"No clue." Chara said. "Go say hi."

I walked over to the girl, looking up at her. "Hello!" I said.

She seemed to come out of a trance, blinking and looking down at me. "Hello." She greeted.

"Where do these kids come from?" Chara asked Frisk.

"No clue." Frisk replied.

"What's your name? I'm Rindie." I told her.

"I'm Rara, it's nice to meet you." She replied, smiling at me.

"Your pretty." I suddenly said, smiling up at her, innocence on my face. She blushed tomato red at this, sputtering, trying to form words, but couldn't.

"Wow." Chara said. "Kid's got some game."

"Almost as much as you." Frisk said, leaning on Chara.

Rara didn't know how to reply, just standing there with a blush on her face as she looked down at me. "Are you okay? Your face is all red." I asked, putting the back of my hand on her forehead, making her blush more.

"Kid's definitely got game." Chara said.

She suddenly swatted my hand away, taking a step back and holding one arm with the other, looking away and blushing _more_.

"Wow." Chara said, snickering a little. "Rejected. Well, kid, it's okay. She needs to calm down."

"Don't worry, Rindie." Frisk said. "You'll be okay."

"Why'd she hit me? I was just seeing if she was okay." I said, a confused expression on my face as I went over to my mothers.

"You'll understand later." Chara said. "Some people just don't like it."

Rara looked a little guilty after she realised what she did, motioning to come over, before she shook her head, deciding to go away for now.

"Huh." Chara said. "Confusing."

"What?" I asked, not having noticed what she did.

"Can't figure out how to react." Chara said.

"Oh… well, can we go to a park or something?" I asked, tail waving idly.

"Sure." Frisk said. We went to the park.

I ran around, being careful not to trip on anything, a smile on my face as I played with the random other kids that were at the park.

Suddenly, some bigger kids came and began pushing me and several other kids around.

Having enough, I got a little angry. "Stop _it_!" I exclaimed, stomping my foot on the ground.

"Or what?" one of them asked.

"Or I'll go get my Mommys!" I said.

"Ooh, so scary." another said.

"Leave them alone!" A slightly familiar voice suddenly said, revealing Rara as she stood in front of me.

"Or what?" another asked.

"Or _this._ " She responded, blasted the ground with a little magic.

The bullies all backed away from her, turning and running.

"That was awesome!" I exclaimed. The other kids started crowding her, me not following due to not wanting to be knocked over.

"What's going on here?" someone asked, coming over.

"I just dealt with some bullies." Rara said, trying to get out of the group of children crowding her.

"Oh." the person said. "Okay then. Be careful though."

Deciding to help her, I climbed up a the nearby playset and went near her, reaching down. "Grab on!" I called out. She did so, me pulling her up to where I was, the other children starting to race to get to where we were.

"Run!" She exclaimed, not letting go of my hand and pulling me along, down a slide, and over where my moms were.

They were both still sleeping. "Hi Mommies, bye Mommies!" I cried out as we went past, not stopping because we were still being chased.

Neither responded, Chara still snoring away as Frisk lay on top of her, breathing peacefully.

They did respond, however, when a couple of the kids had the wonderful idea to climb over them to keep up with us, having gone around the bench they were on.

"The fuck?" Chara asked.

"Just a couple of kids, Chara.' Frisk said. "No need to get worked up."

"Right.' Chara said. "Imma go back to sleep."

"Me too." Frisk said, laying back down on Chara.

I slipped from Raras grasp, making me trip, the crowd of kids trampling over me and me crying out in pain, feeling a couple bones break as I curled to protect myself.

"Don't worry, Rindie.' Frisk said, picking me up. Chara had grabbed and knocked out several of the kids, sitting down next to us.

I was wailing, the pain everywhere, limp because I didn't want to agitate my injuries.

"Come on, kid." Chara said. "We're going home."

"Hospital." Frisk said.

"Right.' Chara said.

They took me to a hospital. The doctors, when they saw how hurt I was, immediately sedated me and used anesthetic, making my crying stop, me falling asleep.

* * *

I woke up in a hospital bed, left arm and right hand casts, looking down to see my right leg in one as well.

"Morning kid." Chara said, next to me.

"I feel numb." I said.

"They made sure the injuries wouldn't hurt." Frisk said.

"Oh… okay… how long will I have to wear these?" I asked, not wanting to be in the casts for long.

"Not long." Frisk said. "You should heal faster since you're not fully human."

"Okay… when can we go home?" I asked, not liking the feel of the hospital.

"Tomorrow." Chara said. "They want you to stay for another night."

"Awww… I don't even have Boney here." I said, the live toy having been left at home.

"Here he is." Frisk said, pulling him out. Boney jumped from her hand, coming next to my head and hugging me, a little green magic exiting him and into my wounds.

"We're gonna head out, kid." Chara said. "Visiting hours are over. We'll be back tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay… bye bye Mommies." I said, a sad tone in my voice.

"Bye, kid." Chara said as they left.

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night, yawning and blinking tiredly, a noise having woken me up. I looked to see a figure, it stepping forward to reveal Rara.

"Hi." I said nervously, not sure why she was here so late.

"Hey." She said, a sad look on her face. "Thanks for getting me out of that crowd… and sorry for getting you trampled." She said, a look of regret on her face.

"I-it's okay, my Mommies say I should be out soon since I'm not completely human." I told her, a strained smile on my face.

She winced at this, seeing through me. She seemed to get an idea, suddenly leaning forward and hugging me. "I'm _really really_ sorry." She insisted, before she heard a noise from outside. "I should go." She added, quickly leaving the way she came.

I blinked, confused, before shrugging it off, going back to sleep.

* * *

"Morning, kid' Chara said.

"Morning Mommy." I said sleepily, blinking the sleep out of my eyes.

"You feeling better, kid?" Frisk asked.

"Everything aches." I told her. "And this position is really awkward with my tail." I added, waving with it.

"Well, don't use it to lay eggs in people's faces then." Chara said.

I just gave her a really confused look, not getting what she's saying.

"It's a movie." Chara said.

"Oh, okay." I said. "Can we leave now please?"

"Sure.' Chara sid. "All healed?"

"I dunno, I can't move anything." I told her, gesturing to the casts with my head.

"You're healed." Frisk said, checking me. "We'll get those off at home."

"Yay!" I exclaimed, a happy expression on my face, Boney doing throwing his hands in the air in agreement.

They took me home, Chara cutting off my casts.

I quickly moved my arms and legs, smiling as I started walking around. "I healed, really fast." I commented.

"Yep." Chara said. "Ya got it from me."

"Cool." I said, smiling. I went over to the two of them, bringing them close and squeezing them in a hug.

They hugged back, squeezing me.

I nuzzled the two of them, looking up and smiling.

"So" Frisk asked. "What should we do now?"

"Be a family." I said, adorably.

"Oh my gosh, that's so adorable." Frisk said, taking me into a hug.

* * *

I was sobbing, my Mommies having been gone for a while, Boney and Rara hugging me in an effort to comfort me that wasn't working.

Suddenly, a knock at the door. Khara went over to the door, a new skeleton I'd never met there.

"I've come to return these." the skeleton said, revealing two beings: one clothed in white with a green heart on her chest and silvery blue eyes and the other clothed in red and had black eyes with red slits (imagine a reverse eye of Sauron, but with red)

"Who are they?" I asked, not recognizing them.

"They remind me of-" Khara said, thinking before she gasped. She grabbed the red one, holding her tight. "Oh, my poor baby. Are you okay?"

"Who are you?" the red one asked.

"Don't you recognize me?" Khara asked. "It's me, Khara."

"Khara?" the red girl said. "Who's that?"

"Your mother." Khara said.

"Mother?" the red one said.

"Yes, Chara." Khara said. "Your mother."

"Really?" Chara asked.

"Yes." Khara said. "You and Frisk live here."

"M-mommies?" I gasped, eyes wide as I looked at them, getting up.

"Mommy?" Frisk asked.

"Kid, I don't recognize you." Chara said. "Though, that dosen't mean anything."

"Oh." I said sadly, tears entering my eyes. "O-okay." I continued, sobbing more, going into another room.

"What's up with him?" Chara asked.

"You should go comfort him." Khara said.

"Yeah.' Frisk said. "He seemed so sad.'

When she got into the room I went into, the window was open, a gust of air coming in.

"Where'd he go?" Chara asked.

"He's gone.' Frisk said. "We should let him cope first, then we'll comfort him."

"Right" Chara said.

I just ran for a while, ended up in a clearing in the forest, looking around scared and sobbing.

Suddenly, I was grabbed from behind. I thrashed around, shouting out in surprise.

They hit me over the head, knocking me out. The dragged me somewhere, leaving me there.

* * *

When I woke up, I had a headache, remembered everything… and was very, _very_ , _**very**_ , _**ANGRY**_. Realising I was restrained, I _snapped_ through my restraints like they were wet tissue paper, looking around and trying to find out where I was. I felt two weights on my back, looking and seeing a demonic wing on my left, an angelic one on my right.

"Guess this is a thing now." I said, distracted from my anger.

"Rindie!" I heard Rara suddenly exclaim, before I was being crushed in a hug, looking up at her. She kissed me, shocking me and making me blush, excess energy of mine making her grow cat ears and a tail.

"Let's get out of here." I suggested, shaking my head to get rid of the blush.

"Rindie, your moms are here, and they aren't too happy." Rara told me.

"Then let's go to them." I said, teleporting us to them.

* * *

We appeared near Chara and Frisk, Chara with an angry look.

"Kid.' she said. "Get out of here.'

"Don't worry Mommy!" I say in the voice She knows me for, before my LV suddenly spiked, making my eyes flame with power. " _ **I REMEMBER.**_ " I finished, my SOULs briefly flashing into view behind me, the whole two universes worth, showing I unlocked them, before turning to normal.

"That's good." Frisk said.

"Now, get out of here." Chara said. "This is our fight. And, it's personal. Take your girlfriend and go have a date or something. We'll be back soon."

"I wanted to watch though!" I said, crossing my arms and pouting.

"Kid" Chara said. "I will put your ass in the corner if you're not out of here by the time I get to five."

"B-but Mommy, I just wanna watch the fight!" I told her, stuttering a little.

"One.' Chara said, me instantly grabbing Rara and leaving.

"No fair." I grumbled, outside the base, idly flapping my wings to keep us in the air. I sighed, teleporting us back to the house, knocking on the door.

Khara answered the door, looking at me.

"Hey, kid." She said. "What's up?"

"My Mommies wouldn't let me watch the fight." I told her, crossing my arms and pouting, folding my wings so they took up less space.

"Well" Khara said. "You could do something else. I mean, that girl you're with is your girlfriend, right? Take her on a date."

"S-s-she's not my girlfriend!" I exclaimed, blushing and stuttering.

"Coulda fooled me." Khara said.

"Mostly cause I didn't ask yet." I admitted, knowing Rara was there and saying it anyway, blush increasing.

"Well fucking get to it." Khara said.

"Yeah, get to it." Rara said, agreeing with Khara.

"R-rara, w-will you be my Girlfriend?" I asked, blush increasing.

"Of course." She said with a smile, hugging me and giving me a kiss on the forehead.

"So cute." Khara said. "Have fun you two."

"Bye Gwammy!" I said, messing it up on purpose.

Khara punched me in the back of the head, irritated.

"You want the corner?" she asked.

"W-w-why'd y-you h-have to hit me?" I asked her, starting to cry.

"I told you" she said. "Don't call me gwammy. It was admittedly kinda cute when you were a toddler, but not now."

"Y-you c-c-coulda just t-t-told me that instead of h-hitting me." I sobbed, Rara patting my back and trying to calm me down.

"I'd have hit Chara too." Khara said, patting my head. "I'm sorry for hurting you."

"O-okay, Khara." I mumbled, walking away. "L-let's go Rara."

"Remember, kid!" Khara called, a teasing grin on her face. "When you make out, make it count."

I blushed at this, pulling Rara away before Khara could embarrass me any more.

* * *

We went to the movies, seeing Captain America: Civil War, holding hands the whole time. After the movies were over, we simply walked around for a while, having nothing else to really do.

"Sup, kids.' Sans said, appearing. "How's the date?"

"Good." I said, blushing a little.

"Who are you?" Rara asked, not having met the small skeleton before.

"Sans.' Sans said, grinning.

"Nice to meet you, Sans." Rara said, holding her hand out for a handshake.

Sans shook it, a fart sound coming from their hands.

Rara blushed at this, quickly pulling her hand away, Me laughing.

"Works every time." Sans said, grinning. "Well, see you kids later.'

Sans teleported away, leaving us to ourselves.

We decided to go home, her having moved in since she had nowhere else to go. "Well that was fun." I said.

"Yeah… thanks for the good time." Rara said, leaning forward and kissing me on the lips. My eyes widened at this, before I kissed back, us making out for a couple seconds, before stopping and holding hands, going inside.

"How was it?" Khara said, sipping hot cocoa.

"Fun." We said at the same time, noticing we did and blushing.

"Well" Khara said. "I'd say it was a success."

"Yeah." We agreed, looking at each other and smiling.

"So" Khara asked. "What now?"

"Are my Mommies back yet?" I asked, tilting my head.

"No." Khara said. "I don't know when they'll be back."

I got a worried expression on my face, extending my senses to feel where they are. I felt them fading fast, a panicked look coming across my face, letting go of Raras hand and teleporting to them, kneeling donw at their side when I got there, tears running down my face.

"Sup, kid." Chara said, both of them bleeding, Chara missing an arm.

"M-m-mommies." I sobbed. "I-i c-c-can heal you." I said shakily, green magic forming in my hands.

"No, kid.' Chara said. "It's too late. You'll just expend energy for nothing."

"B-b-but, I h-have all my power back." I told her, sobbing.

"Kid." Chara said. "If you want to, go ahead."

I did, blasting them with all the healing magic I could, mending their wound and growing Charas arm back.

"Woah.' Chara said. "Cool."

I hugged them both, sobbing hysterically. "I-i-i t-t-though I w-was gonna wose you two." I said, voice slipping.

"Don't worry, kid." Chara said. "We're badasses."

I just continued to hug them, refusing to let go, crying.

They hugged me back, rubbing me to comfort me.

It worked, my crying eventually stopping, though I still refused to let go, as if I thought that if I did they'd vanish.

They didn't let go either, still holding me.

I eventually fell asleep on top of them, my wings going limp and covering the three of us.

They carried me back home, putting me into my bed.

I refused to let go, making them fall asleep with me.

* * *

Chara woke first, heading downstairs to get some chocolatey stuff.

I woke up after, yawning and stretching, accidentally hitting Frisk with a wing.

"Hey." She said, waking up.

"S-sorry Mommy." I stuttered, looking down.

"It's fine." Frisk said.

I didn't say anything, simply hugging her.

She hugged back, smiling.

My stomach decided to growl now, making me blush a little.

"Let's eat."

"Okay Mommy." I said, hugging her and not letting go, even wrapping my wings around her, forcing her to carry me.

"Alright." Frisk said, laughing. "I'll carry you."

I smiled at this, nuzzling her, not wanting to be too far away from at least one of my moms after yesterday.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Pancakes and homefries pwease." I told her, speech slipping, making me get a adorable frustrated look on my face.

"Alright." Frisk said, smiling. "Let's go get those."

I rested my head on her shoulder as we went downstairs, yawning, a little tired even though I just woke up.

"Looks like we'll have to put you to bed.' Frisk said.

"Nah, I'm just a little sweepy from just waking up." I told her, stretching, making sure to not hit anything.

"Okay then." Frisk said. She put me in a chair and went to make my food.

"Morning Mommy." I said to Chara, her right next to me.

"Mornin' kid." Chara said, shoveling her chocolate cereal.

Getting an idea, I snapped my fingers, making her bowl provide her with infinite chocolate cereal.

Chara, not seeming to notice, kept shoveling.

I startled chuckling as she kept eating, amused that she didn't notice.

"What?" she asked me.

"Nothing, keep eating." I said, holding a hand over my mouth to cover my chuckles.

"Okay then." Chara said, shoveling her food still.

"You're usually done by now Mommy." I commented, chuckling.

"Well" Chara said. "Someone made it so I have infinite chocolate. Thanks, by the way."

"Your welcome Mommy, I can make your chocolate bars grow back when you bite them to." I offered, beaming at her praise.

"What if I eat it in one bite?" Chara asked.

"Then it won't regenerate Mommy." I told her.

"Ah." Chara said. "I was asking because I've seen stuff that's infinite in tv and stuff. I always wondered that."

"The way it works when I do it is, I put what makes it regenerate in what's left after you bite it, so if you ate it all, you'd break the regenerating bit." I added, kicking my feet idly.

"Makes sense." Chara said. "So, how was your sleep?"

"No nightmares." I said happily, picking up Boney and putting him in my lap.

"Good." Chara said. "Where's this girlfriend I've heard you have?"

I blushed at this, caught off guard, Rara coming in at that moment as if the universe hated me.

"Is that her?" Chara asked.

"Y-yes." I mumbled, looking at Boney.

"Nice." Chara said. "She's a keeper."

"Morning." Rara said, taking a seat next to me and kissing me on the forehead.

"Ooh." Chara said, grinning. "Looks like you two are real close and personal now."

"Maybe." Rara said with a grin, pulling me closer and making me blush.

"Well" Chara said. "Don't do anything I wouldn't."

"Chara.' Frisk said. "Don't tell them that."

"Why not?" Chara asked.

"Because" Frisk said. "That's a very short list."

"Yours is even shorter." Chara said, grinning.

"Chara." Frisk said, blushing a little.

"Don't worry, he's in good hands." Rara said, giggling.

"I was talking to you." Chara said.

"I know." Rara said simply, kissing me again on the forehead.

"So" Chara said, shoveling her cereal more. "You two have plans?"

"Not really." I said, before looking at Frisk. Mommy, is my food almost done?"

"Yeah." Frisk said. "It's done. Here you go."

"Thank you." I told her, before eating it, smiling at her when I was done.

"Welcome." Frisk said, smiling.

"I think I might go back to the universe I came from." I suddenly said. "After you two teach me a little using the light and dark magic, I haven't used those kinds yet… and what I usually use to learn them I don't feel like bothering to access." I added.

"Well" Chara said. "Head outside."

I did so, Boney following on Rara shoulder.

"Now." Frisk said when we got outside. "Light magic is something that comes from positive emotions."

"I sense a problem already." I commented.

"What?" Frisk asked.

"Dark magic is from negative emotions, isn't it?" I asked.

"Yeah.' Chara said. "So?"

"And Light is from positive…" I said, rolling my hand.

"And your point? Chara asked.

"How is my body not completely unstable, and _how am I supposed to use them if the other cancels it out_?" I asked.

"It's what you feel or force yourself to feel when you use them." Chara said. "If you have both at once, it'd be neutral energy."

"So, just be really calm?" I said.

"Well… no." Chara said. "It'd be both combined, but your current emotion would bring out the secondary effects of whatever you're using."

"Okay." I state neutrally, trying to bring out both, getting my left hazel green eye to flame black and my right to flame white, similar flames appearing in my respective hands.

"Nice." Chara said. "But, you're still separating them. You need to be more neutral if you want both."

"Lemme try something." I muttered, sitting down cross-legged. I temporarily cut off the magic, meditating.

"What are you doing?" Frisk asked, curious.

"Meditating Mommy." I told her, relaxing. A flaming aura appeared around me, black and white, it being a mixture of the two, before it became gray, me floating a little, my hands unconsciously going at chest level, a foot apart, palms facing each other as they re-lit their respective flames, my eyes doing the same. The flames on my hands seemed to draw towards one another, seemingly chasing one another, before the looked to solidify, forming a yin-yang symbol.

"Well" Chara said. "Don't fall asleep while doing it."

I didn't answer her, a storm coming in as my power raised, getting lost in my meditation.

"Hmm.' Chara said. "Storm. Should we bring him inside?"

The ground started to shake as my LV rose, the planet not agreeing to having to handle so much power.

"Kid." Chara said. "I think you oughta stop. It's fixing to storm."

I didn't hear her, too into my meditation, lightning striking near me.

"Hardcore.' Chara said, impressed.

The ground below my started to crack, the storm getting worse as time went on.

"Well" Chara said. "He can fly. Should be fine.'

"Uh, guys" Alphys said, coming out. "The planet's-"

Alphys saw me, realizing that I was the cause.

Another lightning bolt struck, hitting me but doing no damage.

"Uh, kid.' Chara said." I think you're gonna blow the planet if you keep this up.'

I didn't hear her, too deep into my own mind, the yin-yang symbol in my hands spinning.

Chara walked over, punching me in the head.

"If this planet blows." she said. "I'll put you in the corner."

I didn't hear her or feel the attack, being deep in my own mind, not responding.

"Damn." Chara said. "That usually works.'

There was a noticeable crack in the yin-yang symbol I was holding, me twitching slightly.

"It kinda did.' Frisk said.

"Well" Chara said. "What now?"

"Kid.' Chara said. "You gonna wake up?"

I couldn't reply, able to hear them but still too deep in my mind to do anything but continue what I was, lighting starting to strike randomly.

Chara fired a burst of dark magic at me, hitting me.

The symbol cracked more, me twitching slightly, the lightning stopping.

"Do you want some yogurt?" Frisk asked.

I didn't respond, the symbol not cracking in the slightest at this, still wary because of how it made me sick.

"I have an idea." Rara said, walking up to me and kissing me… cause the symbol to crack more than before, but not shatter.

"Nice.' Chara said. "We gotta think of something more powerful to break it."

"I have an idea.' Frisk said. "But, I don't want to do it."

"What is it?" Chara asked. Frisk whispered in her ear, Chara's eyes widening. She nodded.

"Let's both do it." She said. They turned to me.

"Rindie" they said. "If you don't stop and this planet blows up...you won't be our kid anymore.'

Time seemed to freeze at this, my body going completely still.

"Oh no." Frisk said. "I think we hurt him.'

The symbol started shattering, cracks appearing rapidly throughout it.

"Rindie?" Frisk asked, hurt by what she said.

I opened my eyes, looking at them long enough to give a hurt, confused, and miserable look, before the symbol shattered and I vanished into the ground.

"Where'd he go?" Chara asked.

"We'll find him." Asriel said, coming out. "I can do this."

Asriel then transformed into Flowey, burrowing under the ground.

* * *

I was crying in a clearing, tears running down my face, glitching my black glitches, a very familiar orange button in front of me as my mind raced, not sure if I should do this or not.

"What are you doing?" Came the voice of Frisk from behind me.

Her voice surprised me, making me turn my tear stained face to her, the button moving in front of me. I startled mumbling random things, though nobody. could hear me.

"Come here." Frisk said, smiling. "And give mommy a hug."

This shocked me, making me narrow my eyes, not believing her, stepping back, body violently glitching, causing a look of pain to come across my face.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I-i-i-i-i d-d-don't **trust** y-y-y-you." I told her, still crying, voice glitched.

"Well" Frisk said. "Why not?"

In response, I brought out a black and white SOUL, my SOUL, it being cracked and glitchy. "T-t-t-this is w-w-w-what you two d-d-did when you **disowned** m-me." I said, taking my SOUL back into myself.

"Rindie." Frisk said, hurt. "We didn't disown you."

"T-t-t-that's n-n-not how it s-s-sounded to **me**." I state, though I sounded unsure now, hearing the hurt in her voice.

"We said if you blew up the planet" Frisk explained. "You wouldn't be our kid anymore. If you blew up the planet, we'd be dead."

My eyes widened at this, having had focused on the second half of what they had said, the RESET button starting to fade. "R-r-r-really?" I asked.

"Yeah.' Frisk said, Chara right next to her. "Now, give mommies a hug."

The button faded, me launching myself at the two, hugging them and sobbing… though the glitches never stopped.

"It's alright, kid." Chara said. "We're right here."

"I-i-i-i c-c-can't stop g-g-glitching." I said, a scared tone in my voice.

"Don't worry, kid." Chara said. "We'll help you get through it. We're here for ya."

"I-i-i-i'm scared." I whimpered, burying my face in their shirt.

"I know." Frisk said. "Just focus on mommies. Then you won't be scared."

I did so, it not helping with my glitches, though I was able to fall asleep, still glitching even though I wasn't conscious.

"At least he's asleep." Frisk said.

"Yeah." Char said. "Let's take him home."

They did, tucking me into bed.

A/N: Well, I seem to be having _all_ of the problems… wonder how I'll fix my SOUL so that I stop glitching?


	19. Chapter 19

I woke up to my face violently slamming on the floor, having glitched out of bed, me crying out in pain.

"What's wrong, kid?" Chara asked, coming into the room.

"I-i-i-i g-g-glitched o-o-over t-the floor." I told her, sobbing a little, sitting up.

"Oh.' Chara said, picking me up. "Well, now that you're up, wanna get food?"

"Y-y-y-yes p-pl-pl-please." I said, glitching slightly.

"What do you want?" Chara asked.

"A-a-anything." I told her, not hungry for anything in particular, resting my head on her shoulder.

"Alright then." Chara said, carrying me down. "We'll get ya something."

She then got a sly grin.

"How about yogurt?" she asked.

"B-b-b-better n-n-n-ot b-b-be exp-exp-exp-ired." I said, grinning back.

"Of course not.' she said. "Can't have you redecorating the toilet bowl again, now can we?"

"N-n-n-no w-w-we can-n-n't Mommy." I agreed, blushing a little in emarrassment.

"Of course not." Chara sid. "Now, let's eat."

She set me down in a chair, grabbing me some cereal.

I ate the cereal, smiling up at her, before I glitched, making me drop the spoon onto the table, some cereal spilling onto it.

"Careful, kid.' Chara said, laughing. "You'll make a mess."

"N-n-not m-m-my fa-fa-fault I c-c-can't stop g-g-glitching." I said, finishing the cereal.

"I know.' Chara said, laughing.

"N-n-not f-f-funny." I state, crossing my arms and a sad look coming across my face.

"Kinda.' Chara said. "So, want anything else?"

"I w-wwanna try yogurt a-again." I told her.

"Sure.' Chara sid, getting me some.

I ate it carefully, beaming up at Chara when I was done.

"Nice.' Chara said, nodding.

"T-t-thank y-y-y-y-you Mommy." I said with a smile.

"Welcome." Chara said, sitting down.

I hugged her, nuzzling into side with a smile on my face, before I glitched… accidentally ripping her uniform off.

"Oh my god!" Chara shouted, teleporting away, uniform in hand.

I just sat there, shocked, before I sighed, crossing my arms on the table and resting my head in them, wings drooping. "S-s-s-stupid **glitches.** " I mumbled.

"So, kid." Chara said, teleporting back. "What do you wanna do?"

I shied away from her, not wanting my glitches to mess anything else up.

"Either way." Chara said, crossing her arms. "A little punishment's in order for you doing that."

"O-o-o-o-okay Mommy." I said, partly stuttering and partly glitching.

"Hmm.' Chara thought. "What would work…"

I stayed where I was, waiting for whatever it was she was planning to do to me.

"Not a spanking.' Chara said, mostly to herself. "Not my thing. Well, let's go with what works."

"Kid.' She said, louder. "You know where to go."

"O-o-o-o-o-okay M-m-mommy." I said, going into the corner. It… wasn't really that bad, mostly just being boring.

"Good." Chara said. "Now, stay there and I'll get you later.'

"Y-y-y-yes Mommy." I state, this not being bad because there was an actual _reason_ this time. And, since I was old enough to understand it.

"Wow." Chara said as she went up to the room. "Lot better than the last time."

* * *

I was there for a couple of hours, it getting to me, making me fidget in place, wings on the floor from being too tired to hold them up anymore.

Chara had apparently fallen asleep on her bed after her and Frisk did some things… not sure what, deciding it wasn't worth the effort to search my mind for the answer.

"M-m-m-mommies?" I eventually called out, voice dry, fairly sure they didn't mean for me to be in the corner for this long.

"Wait" I heard Chara's voice say. "Did I leave him in the corner?"

"I think so." Frisk said.

"Damn it!" Chara said. "WEll, untie me and hand me my uniform so i can go get him out."

"Or." Frisk said, a strange tone in her voice I'd never heard. "I could go get him and send him and Rara on a date. That'll give us some more… alone time."

"Works for me." Chara said.

Frisk came down, looking at me and smiling.

"You can go now.' She said. "And, I think you should take Rara on a date. Have some fun."

"O-o-o-okay M-m-mommy." I said, pretending to not have heard her. I walked around, finding Rara. "H-h-h-hi R-r-r-rara."

"Hey Rindie, still glitchy?" She asked.

"Y-y-y-yeah i-i-it's **annoying**." I told her. "W-w-w-wanna g-g-gooo on a date?"

"Sure I got nothing better to do." She said, shrugging.

* * *

We got back a couple hours later, holding hands and smiling at each other. "W-w-w-w-were h-h-h-home!" I called out as we entered, Rara kissing me on the forehead.

"Oh" came Chara's voice from the bedroom. "They're back. Now hand me my stuff."

"Sure." Frisk said, the two of them exiting the room after a bit, sweaty.

"Hi." Chara said, smiling a us.

"What were you doing?" I asked innocently, tilting my head adorably.

"Uhhhhhhh…." Chara said, turning slightly redder. "We were uhhhh..."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Rara asked, turning to me. I told her what I heard them say earlier, making her blush bright red.

"Uhhhh… gotta go!" Rara said suddenly, vanishing around a corner.

"That was strange." I said, turning back to my mothers. "So what were ya doing?" I asked, tilting my head again, the look on my face telling them they wouldn't get me to drop this topic.

"We were doing… grown up stuff?" Chara said, shrugging, Frisk and her turning a little redder.

"What grown up stuff?" I persisted, a completely innocent look on my face.

"Just fun, secret grown up stuff." Frisk said, chuckling nervously.

"Oh, okay." I said, deciding to drop it, knowing if I wanted to I could just look in my mind anyway, not having really looked at some of my regained memories.

"So" Frisk said, sighing in relief. "What should we do now?"

"I w-w-w-w-w-wanna p-p-p-pr-pr-practice m-m-my magic aga-aga-again… n-n-n-no m-m-meditating though." I told them, not wanting to accidentally blow up everything.

"Okay, kid.' Chara said. "Which kind?"

"E-e-e-either **or**." I said, shrugging, glitching slightly.

"Both it is." Chara said. "Let's go outside."

Being lazy, I made myself glitch outside… only to fall over in _**pain**_ , that obviously not having been a wise ability to use while I was like this.

"You okay?" Chara asked.

"N-n-n-no." I sobbed, the pain _everywhere_ , my body starting to violently glitch.

"Here" Frisk said, picking me up. "Let me hold you."

I glitched through her however, spazzeming in pain as my violent glitches continued, crying now.

"Oh no." Frisk said, holding me close. "We need to fix your SOUL."

Suddenly, Gaster appeared.

"What's wrong?" he asked me.

I couldn't reply, thrashing around in pain, barely bringing my SOUL out for him to see.

"Hmm." Gaster said. "Let me see this."

I did, not fighting him as he brought my SOUL over to himself.

"Hmm." he said. "What happened to make this like this?"

"No clue." Chara said.

"We sort of caused it." Frisk said. "We had to break his heart to make him stop from destroying the world."

"Hmm." Gaster said. "I think I know how to fix this."

"How?" Frisk asked.

"This way." Gaster said, pouring a little magic into the SOUL, the SOUL beginning to fix itself.

The blinding pain slowly lessened, me still crying as it finally vanished, the SOUL fixed.

"Did it work?" Frisk asked.

My answer was to continue to cry, though I had stopped glitching, not able to stop myself from crying as I reabsorb my SOUL.

"Don't worry." Frisk said, holding me close. "We're right here. No need to be sad."

I slowly calmed down, it having taken a while to realise I was fine stopping my cries, but continuing to hug Frisk, needing comfort badly.

Frisk stroked me as she hugged me, squeezing me close to her chest.

I smiled at this, curling into the embrace, accidentally falling asleep… and also refusing to let go, wrapping my wings around her.

Chara joined in, holding us both.

This was a bad idea however, me moving to wrap them both in my wings and not letting them go, making them stuck with me.

They didn't seem to mind though, pulling me close.

* * *

Two hours later, we were _still_ outside, me having refused to let them break the hug, still asleep.

"Kid.' Chara said, slightly irritated. "Wake up. I kinda want some chocolate."

I didn't wake up, though some chocolate appeared, hitting her on the head, me squeezing them tighter.

"Sweet." Chara said, taking a bite.

I suddenly yawned, starting to wake up, blinking my eyes blearily.

"Morning." Frisk said, smiling.

"Morning Mommies… why are we still outside?" I asked.

"You fell asleep, kid." Chara said.

"Oh… sorry." I said. "Can we get to magic training now?"

"Sure.' Chara said. "What do you want to learn now?"

"Whatever you two think is best." I told them, partly because I didn't care for anything specific.

"Light it is." Frisk said, smiling.

"Okay, what do you want me to do?" I asked, standing a bit away from them, just in case.

"Focus on your positivity." Frisk said. "Then, you can use it properly."

"Okay Mommy." I said, focusing on my more positive memories, a peaceful smile coming across my face as my right hand and eye erupted in white flames.

"Nice." Frisk said, smiling. "Good job."

I beamed at the compliment, my happiness making the flames get brighter.

"Even better." Frisk said, smiling.

This caused the flames to get even _brighter_ , my eye and hand practically nothing but them at this point.

"You're doing great, Rindie." both Frisk and Chara said, smiling.

This caused the flames to grow, them being huge at this point, a large smile on my face. "Now what?" I asked.

"No clue." Chara said. "It's up to you."

I tried out the light magic, blasting the ground with it, the grass of the front yard looking healthier after doing so. "I think I wanna practice a little dark." I told them, cutting off the light magic flow.

"Well" Chara said. "Do the same, but with negative feelings."

"Okay." I said, a little nervous as I went into my… less than pleasant memories, my left eye and hand immediately being consumed in black flames, black tears starting to go down my face as I started sobbing from my more painful memories, eye and hand already completely covered in black flame.

"Careful kid." Chara said. "Dark magic's a bit more unstable, so don't lose control."

I didn't hear her, starting to get lost in my memories, black lightning starting to shoot off from my hand and onto the ground.

"Kid!" Chara shouted. "Calm down!"

I still didn't hear her, crying now as black goo started to spread from my eye and hand.

"Rindie." Frisk said, stepping closer.

My magic lashed out, the black lightning striking near her as the goo slowly progressed.

"Kid." Chara said. "Wake up."

I didn't, shaking as I cried now, the black flames getting bigger, lost in my memories.

"Kid." Chara said, both of them coming closer.

My magic lashed out again, though since I didn't want to hurt them, the lightning arced around me, me crying hysterically now, the goo covering the left half of my face and my left arm completely now.

"Kid…" Chara said. "Listen."

"Listen to your mommies." Frisk said.

I twitched slightly, the goo slowing, showing them I had finally managed to make myself coherent enough to hear them, still crying.

"Come here." Frisk said, holding out her arms. "Give us a hug."

I tried to, but the goo suddenly covered my legs, halting me, a panicked look coming across the right side of my face.

"What's wrong?" Frisk asked.

"I-i can't move!" I exclaimed, panicked, tears running down my face.

"We'll come to you then." Frisk said, her and Chara stepping towards me.

The goo covered side of my face got an evil smile on its face, my goo covered arm lashing forward, launching a blast of dark magic at the two.

Chara pulled Frisk out of the way, firing a dark blast at the dark half.

The goo only consumed the blast, it taking over a little more of my body, now only the right side of my face left.

"Let" Chara said, charging up a powerful blast. "Him… GO!"

The goo only laughed at this, spreading my body wide open to take the hit.

Chara rushed forward, punching the evil half in its face.

Not expecting this, my body being launched back and into a tree, though the smile was still on it's half of my face, a pained look on mine.

"I'll give you five seconds" Chara said, taking Frisk's hand. "To let our kid go before you feel more pain than anything you've ever felt in your entire life."

" **You fools.** " The goo half finally spoke, an evil grin on it's half of my face. " **Anything you do to this body, your precious son feels, not me**."

"Not if we use light magic." Frisk said, holding her hand up.

The goo got a slightly fearful look on it's half of my face, quickly launching dark magic at Frisk.

Frisk dodged, firing a powerful blast of light magic at the goo.

The goo tried to dodge, but I resisted it, making it take a hit, the right side of my chest and my right arm being freed. "H-h-help me." I whimpered, the goo starting to cause me pain.

"We're right here.' Frisk said, smiling as she fired more blasts of light magic at the goo.

It dodged them all, me in too much pain to really stop it.

Chara teleported behind it, punching it in the back of the head, Frisk combining that with her own light magic blasts.

Both me and the goo cried out in pain, me from Charas hit, and it from being blasted with the light magic, my right leg and a portion of the left side of my chest freed.

Frisk continued to blast it with light magic, it crying out in pain.

I eventually managed to gain enough control to cut off the dark magic, falling to the ground and crying, covering myself with my wings after curling into a ball, an emotional wreck.

"Hey" Chara said, picking me up, her and Frisk holding me. "It's okay. Don't cry. We're right here."

I just continued to cry, wrapping my wings tighter around myself, curling into myself more.

"Hush, little one." Frisk said softly, stroking my wings, which felt very pleasant.

I continued to cry, though a little less, leaning into their hold, shaking.

"Good." Frisk said, smiling. "Now, give mommies a hug and you'll feel so much better."

Instead, I started glowing, making my form around 4, making sure to change the clothes to, still crying and shaking.

"So, he's younger now." Chara said. "Huh."

"Well" Frisk said. "Still, Rindie, please hug mommies, okay?"

I tried to, but my wings were in my way, me stuck curled up.

"It's okay." Frisk said, her and Chara hugging me. "We'll hug for you."

I eventually tired myself out, passing out in their embrace, though I continued to cry in my sleep.

"Good night, Rindie." Frisk whispered, still rubbing me. "We love you."

This brought a small smile to my face, my sobs stopping, my face tear stained.

Frisk and Chara held me closer, Frisk humming softly to me.

"Let's get him to bed." Chara said, Frisk nodding. They carried me up to our bed, tucking me in.

* * *

I woke up a couple hours later, still curled into a ball, yawning.

"Morning, Rindie.' Frisk said, smiling at me.

"Mworning Mommy." I said, uncurling and hugging her.

"It's good you're hugging now." Frisk said, hugging back.

"Wook at what I can dwo!" I state, retracting my wings into myself, having found that out in my sleep.

"Cool." Frisk said.

I suddenly remembered something that caused me to get a very sad look on my face.

"What's wrong?" Frisk asked. "Why so sad?"

"I-i r-r-remembered I g-g-gotta go back, e-eventually." I told her, voice shaky. "B-b-but I d-don't wanna weave you and my othwer Mommy."

"Well, kid" Chara said. "Why don't you take time to think it over?"

"O-okay." I said shakily.

"Good." Frisk said. "Don't be sad, okay?"

I didn't reply, just lying back down, a thoughtful look on my face. I stayed like that for a while, before tears entered my eyes. "I s-shwould pwobabwy go." I finally said.

"Okay then.' Frisk said.

"W-why dwo you s-sound so okway with this?" I asked, a hurt tone in my voice, looking up at her.

"Because." Frisk said, trying to keep her voice steady. "If we cry, you'll stay. We don't want you to make your choice based on our feelings."

"O-oh." I said, getting up. "L-l-let's say gwoodbye outswide." I suggested, going out front before they could answer.

"O-Okay." Frisk said, her and Chara walking out front.

I turned around, looking up at them teary eyed, tail on the floor, tears running down my face, not wanting to leave.

"One last hug?" Frisk asked, holding her arms out, Chara doing the same.

I ran forward, hugging them and crying silently, shaking.

Frisk shed tears as well. Chara, used to sadness, didn't, but I could tell she was still sad.

"We'll miss ya, kid." Chara said, grinning.

I started glowing as I broke the hug, walking backwards slowly. "I-i'll miss you, Mommies." I said, before, in a flash, I vanished, making a small explosion happen, infinite chocolate bars raining from where I left.

"Woah.' Chara said, taking one. "Kid sure has one hell of a goodbye."

"Yeah." Frisk said, finally shedding a tear. "I'll miss him."

* * *

I looked around, noticing a new universe as I exited the one I was just in, tagging it for later. Looking at the new universe, I saw what happened so far, and, taking a look into it's future, I sent a… little _present_ to the Chara and Frisk of that world, before returning to my own.

* * *

When I got back to my home universe, I felt it shaking, it having gotten unstable while I was away. I got a panicked expression on my face, snapping my fingers, bringing all the monsters and the humans I actually liked in this world to me, me having appeared in a clearing.

"Pwisnor!" Kiry shouted, tackling me in a hug. "I missed yoo."

"I mwissed you two Mwommy." I said, hugging her. "Bwut I nweed to swave you guys, the universe is collasping."

"WEw" she said, nuzzling me. "I stiw hug yoo whiwe yoo sav dem."

I let out a childish giggle at this, having missed her antics, snapping my fingers and making them all disappear into a pocket dimension. Sighing in relief, I exited the universe, blasting it from the outside and absorbing all the SOULs in it, feeling the rush of power before it calmed down, me making a new universe, with only one galaxy, and making a copy of the solar system, appearing in a new clearing and taking everyone out of the pocket dimension and to me.

"Yoo bak agen, pwisnor!" Kiry shouted, re-hugging me. "Yoo disapeerd."

"Sowwy Mommy." I told her, nuzzling her, looking up. "I had to d-destwoy the old universe, thwis is a new one." I added, getting a _little_ upset, not liking it when I destroyed the universe.

"Wew" Kiry said, nuzzling me. "Now wee can hav mowe fun, pwisnor."

"Hey" my Frisk said, coming over. "What's up, Rindie? You seem upset."

"I-i… don't like destwoying the universe." I told her, tears starting to enter my eyes.

"Well" Frisk said. "I wouldn't like it either if I had to."

Then, to my surprise, Frisk grabbed Kiry and kissed her on her lips.

"M-mommies?" I asked, surprised, rubbing my tears out of my eyes.

"Hmm?" they asked, their lips still connected.

"W-w-when?" I said, the most adorable confused expression on my face, looking up at the two.

"After you/yoo left/weft." they said.

I smiled up at them, hugging them around the leg, not tall enough to hug any higher. "I'm hwappy fwor you Mommies." I told them, an adorable look on my face.

"Well/wew, thank/tank you/yoo, Rindie/pwisnor." They said, smiling as Kiry continued to nuzzle me.

I nuzzled her back, hopping up and wrapping my arms and legs around her body, tail waving lazily.

Kiry's tail, however, wrapped itself around me, holding me close.

I wrapped mine around hers in return, bringing myself even closer, before I got a idea. "Hey, Mommies, want mwe to bwing my new Mommies hwere?" I asked.

"Yoo wepwaced us?" Kiry asked. "Yoo gweedy pwisnor. Yoo get punismen hugz."

"I dwidn't wepwace you, I jwust didn't wemember anything… I was twurned into a twoddler while I was away." I reassured her, nuzzling her.

"WEw, yoo stiw get hugz." Kiry said. "Jus not pinismen hugz."

"So, wanna swee thwem?" I asked again.

"Shure, pwisnor." Kiry said, smiling at me. "Wemme see 'em."

I made a door appear, linking it to the underschool universe, another appearing in the bedroom Frisk and Chara slept in, me senseing them there.

"So" Frisk said, laying on top of Chara and tracing a finger along her chest, a sly grin on her face. "What's next?"

"You tell me." Chara said, the same grin on her face. "You're the one taking the reins."

I knocked on the door with a branch I grew from the ground, interrupting the two.

"Huh?" Frisk asked, turning to the door. "I thought no one else was home."

"Me too." Chara said. "Who is it!?"

"Mommies!" I Shouted, it being barely audible through the door.

'Kid?" Chara asked. "Is that you?"

My response was to knock again, more rapidly, still stuck in Kirys embrace.

"Is that Rindie?" Rara asked, having heard because of her neko ears.

"I think so." Frisk said. "Go check, will ya?"

Rara nodded, opening the door, seeing me on the other side.

"Rindie!" She exclaimed happily.

"Hold on, kid." Chara said. "We'll be out in just a few minutes.'

Rara went ahead, making me blink in surprise. "Hi Rara, I was twying to get my Mommies here to meet my other Mommies." I told her, gesturing to Kiry, Frisk, and Tracey.

"Okay, they said they'll be out in a minute." Rara told me, joining in the hug.

"Hoo ar yoo?" Kiry asked, curious.

"His girlfriend." She replied, kissing me on the forehead, failing to make me blush because I was in a younger form.

"Yoo got a giwfwiend?" Kiry asked me.

"Yep!" I replied innocently, nuzzling her and Rara.

"Das nice." Kiry said, smiling. "I gots wun too. Fwisk."

"You two showed mwe alweady." I reminded her, giggling.

"I din sho her." Kiry said, indicating Rara.

I didn't reply, yawning sleepily.

"Yoo sweep, pwisnor?" Kiry asked.

I nodded, limps going limp as I started to doze off, curling into her hold.

"Nite, pwisnor." Kiry said, nuzzling me.

I fell asleep, a adorable expression on my face.

"Das adowbwe." Kiry said, smiling wide as she held me.

"Should probably put him in a bed." Rara suggested, smiling to.

"Neh." Kiry said. "Dis is fine. He wikes dis."

"Wouldn't it be better in a bed though?" Rara asked.

"Maybe.' Kiry said. "But, dis is comfowtabwe."

Rara shrugged at this, going back through the door and to her room, deciding to take a nap.

"Nite, pwisnor's giwlfwiend.' she said after her.

Kiry then continued nuzzling me as I slept.

"Okay.' Chara said, coming out of her and Frisk's room. "We're done doing our stuff."

"Rindie?" Frisk asked. "Are you sleeping?"

"Fwisk?" Kiry asked. "Wy yoo dwessed wike dat?"

"Like what?" Frisk asked.

"Huh.' Chara said. "Kid's got a cat girl. Nice."

"Dis is my pwisnor." Kiry said, smiling.

"Nice." Chara said. "He asleep?"

"Yeh." Kiry said. "He sweeping."

"Should we wake him up?" Frisk asked.

"Sure." Chara said. She shook me awake.

I grumbled, not wanting to wake up, turning over in Kirys hold.

"Wake up, pwisnor.' Kiry said. "Yoo gots vistors."

I refused to wake up, having a good dream.

Frisk and Chara sat down next to me, holding me.

"Kid.' Chara said. "Wake up.'

I still refused, snuggling into the hold.

"Kid.' Chara said. "I'll put you in the corner."

I immediately shot up, eyes wide and fearful. "I'm up Mommies!" I exclaimed.

"Good." Chara said, grinning. "Now, who's this?"

"These are my Mommies from my univerwse… b-but it's not awound anymore." I told them, starting to sob a little.

"Don' cwy, pwisnor.' Kiry said, nuzzling me. "I giv yoo Sooper Ultwa Comfowt Hugz."

I slowly stopped sobbing, deciding to just put the memory deep in my mind, it not being needed.

"Yay!" Kiry said. "The hugz wurkd."

"I shwould pwobabwy make some houswes fwor us." I commented, noticing the monsters just wandering around.

"Pwobwy.' Kiry said. "But, I howd yoo whiwe yoo do."

I snapped my fingers, making a settlement appear around us, the monsters preferred homes appearing after a quick scan of their minds, me making a mansion a little further up the hill.

"Nice.' Chara said. "So, you gonna stay with us or head with kitty cat here?"

"Bwoth!" I said, motioning to the door. "I'mma pwut thwat in the mwansion, so you guys cwan use it like a extension of your house and cwome by anytime." I told them, beaming.

"Cool." Chara said, grinning. "So, who's your other mommy? Cause this one said something about dating."

At this point my Frisk and Tracy appeared, seeing me and Kiry.

"Fwisk!" Kiry said, going over to Frisk and hugging her, still holding me.

"Huh." Chara said. "She's dating you."

"The irony here isn't lost on me." Frisk said, giggling. "We're both dating neko monsters."

"Well" Chara said. "This neko monster is a lot better.'

"Yep." Frisk said. "And way less innocent."

"Mommies!" I exclaimed happily, hugging the three near me.

"Hey, kid." Tracy said, Frisk kissing Kiry.

"Hey Mo-" I started, suddenly cutting off, eyes darkening, me going limp.

"Rindie?" Tracy asked, confused.

I tried to reply, but my body wouldn't respond.

"What's going on?" the demon Chara asked. "Kid's never done that."

"Not sure." My Frisk said, worried.

"Hmm." the angel Frisk said, thinking. "Maybe some light magic."

"You know magic?" Tracy asked.

"Duh.' Chara said, shrugging. "How else do you think we became an angel and demon?"

"You two could be superheroes.' My Frisk said.

"A cool idea." Chara said. "But, more to the issue at hand."

"Wake up, pwisnor." Kiry said, shaking me.

I tried to move, do anything that would tell them I was awake, but I couldn't making me panic internally.

"Here." angel Frisk said, pulsing some light magic into me.

The magic tried to enter me, but my body seemingly rejected it, it falling onto the grass around us.

"What?" Frisk said. "Light magic usually works. How is this not working?"

"I don't know." Tracy said. "We don't know magic. You guys seem to know a lot about it though.""

"Well, yeah.' demon Chara said. "We are both magic bearers.'

"What's wrong here?" the other Alphys asked, coming over.

"He's out cold." Chara said.

"Hmmm.' Alphys said. "WEll, from this, I can tell his SOUL is weaker than it should be."

"How do we fix it?" My Frisk asked.

"We could combine your SOULs and empower his." My Alphys suggested.

"Our SOULs don't work like that though." demon Chara said. "We can't bring them out. Our universe runs on completely opposite rules than yours."

"The combine your magic with it." the other Alphys said.

"Sure." demon and angel Frisk and Chara said, nodding.

They all did so, putting it next to me.

The combined SOULs and magic was seemingly sucked into my body, my eyes lights coming back as I gasped for breathe, not having been able to do so when my body was unresponsive.

"You okay, kid?" demon Chara asked.

"Pwisnor!" Kiry said, wrapping herself around me. "Yoo bak. I wuz woreed."

I didn't reply, simply shaking and sobbing, the experience of what just happened too much.

"Yoo need Sooper Ultwa Comfowt Hugz to cheew yoo up." Kiry said, giving me her trademark hug technique.

I hugged back, wrapping myself around her, putting my face in her shoulder and continuing to cry, slightly hysteric.

"Iss wurking." Kiry said, smiling.

"Uh, Kiry." My Frisk said, confused. "I don't think it is."

"Huh?" she asked, looking at me. "Why yoo stiw sad, pwisnor?"

I didn't reply, simply continuing to cry, needing a lot of comfort right now.

"Come on, kid." demon Chara said, putting her hand on my head. "Cheer up."

"Yeah, Rindie." Angel Frisk said, rubbing my back.

"Yeah." my Frisk said, wrapping herself around me, sandwiching me between her and Kiry.

I moved so I was being hugged shoulder to shoulder, bringing my wings out and wrapping them around my Frisk and Kiry, dropping my illusion, having kept my scars from the timeline with my… bad parents.

Every one of my mommies joined in on the big group hug, rubbing my wings or nuzzling me.

This eventually calmed me down, me falling asleep.

"Kid." demon Chara said, chuckling. "Don't be sad. We're all here for ya."

I simply enjoyed the embrace in my sleep, a small smiling coming across my face as I rested, tired out from this whole experience.

"Iss wurking." Kiry said, smiling as she continued to nuzzle me. "Yoo sweep good, pwisnor."

All except Kiry (who was definitely the physical type-for some reason nekos seemed to be that way) broke the hug, my scars now on display.

Angel Frisk was horrified, gasping and covering her mouth, her own unpleasant memories returning. Demon Chara was clenching a fist, purely black flames coming out of her eye, spelling death for anyone who dared cross her further.

Suddenly, our group heard the bushes rustle, the rest of the monsters and hybrids having gone to their homes, two unfortunately familiar people appearing, me becoming… distressed by their mere presence, causing me to wake up, and when I saw them, immediately vanish, trembling, having turned invisible.

"The hell's up with him?" demon Chara asked. "Hey, kid. Something up?"

"S-s-scars." I managed to sob out, turning visible, shakily pointing at my scars and pointing to the two, still trembling.

"So these fuckers caused them?" demon Chara asked, her and my Frisk cracking their knuckles, pissed off to a level I'd never felt before.

My Frisk bit her lip and demon Chara summoned her dark magic, both of them taking the hideous eyes/mouth bleeding forms that they could use.

I briefly flash into my old younger human form, recognition igniting into the bad parents eyes, before going back to my hybrid one and hiding behind Kiry, because she was closest.

"So" they (my Frisk and demon Chara) both said, demonic laughter coming from them. "You wanna hurt our kid, huh? WEll, karma's a fucking bitch, bitches."

A dark field surrounded the four of them, hiding them from view. Painful sounding screams and the sound of ripping flesh and snapping bones and the sound of bone on bone came from the dome.

Once the dome disappeared, I saw no trace of...them. My Frisk and demon Chara were standing there, grinning demonically, still in their demonic forms, fist bumping each other.

I was still trembling, not having looked from behind Kirys back, shaken from my bad parents appearing here.

" **You can look now."** both of them said, still in their forms. " **Not even ashes remain. Let's just say we personally 'escorted' them to the gates of hell."**

" **And then"** they added with a strange chuckle. " **We proceeded to knock by smashing their faces against it."**

In my… _terrified_ state, their demonic voice only made me tremble more, them being similar to the voice my evil parents would have in my nightmares.

" **Something wrong, kid?"** they asked me, confused.

I flinched away from them, covering my ears and trembling more.

" **Oh, i know what's wrong."** my Frisk said, shifting back into her normal form. "Shift back to normal."

"Right." demon Chara said, shifting back to normal.

"You okay now, kid?" demon Chara asked me.

Opening my eyes, I slowly uncurled myself, nodding when I saw my bad parents gone and just my newer nicer ones.

"How about a hug then?" my Frisk asked, smiling at me.

I shot towards her, hugging tightly.

She smiled wider, hugging me back.

Demon Chara ruffled my hair as she walked over to angel Frisk, kissing her.

"So" my Frisk asked. "How have you been?"

"Good." I mumbled through her clothes, not moving from where I buried myself in the hug.

"Das good, pwisnor." Kiry said, leaping onto my Frisk and wrapping herself around her and me.

We all fell over, the hug moving to the ground now, me laughing lightly as I snuggled into their hold. "We shwould gwo to the mansion." I suggested.

"Das yoo howse?" Kiry asked, looking at it.

"Ours." I replied, meaning all of us.

"Das coow, pwisnor." Kiry said, nuzzling me.

I yawned suddenly, extremely tired from the whole ordeal, wanting to get into a bed right about now.

"Yoo go sweep, pwisnor?" Kiry asked me.

I nodded sleepily, passing out in their comforting hold.

A/N Stuff, things, randomness!...just another chapter, really ;)


	20. Chapter 20

I woke up not being able to move, apparently having retracted my wings at some time in my sleep, trapped in a comforting embrace of all my Mommies.

"Dis is nice." Kiry said, sighing in content.

"Yea." I said, nodding in agreement, snuggling into the embrace.

"Oh" she said, looking at me. "Yoo wake, pwisnor."

"I jwust woke up Mommy." I told her, nuzzling her.

"Das good.' Kiry said, smiling as she nuzzled me.

"WEll" demon Chara said, her, angel Frisk, and my Frisk awake. "This was kinda nice.'

"YEah.' My Frisk said.

"But" demon Chara said, smiling slyly at angel Frisk. "I think there's something else I wanna do."

"What's thwat Mommy?" I asked.

"YEh, wus dat?" Kiry asked.

"Come on, 'something else'." demon Chara said, picking up angel Frisk bridal style and carrying her off. "Let's go have our kind of fun."

"Okay." angel Frisk said, smiling. "We'll see you guys later."

"Where dey goin?" Kiry asked.

"To have fun." my Frisk said, chuckling.

"Wuh kinda fun?" Kiry asked.

"I'll show you." My Frisk said, picking Kiry up and kissing her.

"Whee." Kiry said, wrapping her arms around my Frisk and nuzzling her. "We's go hav funz."

"Yep." my Frisk said, smiling as she went off with Kiry.

"What awe they gonna go dwo Mommy?" I asked, Tracey being the only one left here.

"Uuuuhhhhh.' Tracy said, dodging the question. "They're going to do girl stuff, kid."

"Oh, okway." I said, hugging her and nuzzling her. "I wanna vwisit Daddy."

"Okay, kid." Tracy said, picking me up. "Let's go then."

* * *

She carried me all the way to Sans and Papyrus' house, it being a exact duplicate of their one in Snowdin, down to what was inside. "Shwould be that one Mommy." I told her, pointing at the house.

"Yep.' Tracy said, nodding. "You wanna knock?"

I knocked with my tail… only to accidentally stab the door, my tail getting stuck in it.

"Careful, kid.' Tracy said, snickering as she yanked it out.

"Sup.' Sans said, coming to the door.

"Hi Daddy!" I exclaimed happily, waving.

"Hey, kiddo." Sans said. "How you been?"

"Good." I replied, suddenly jumping from Traceys grasp, wrapping around him.

"Good." Sans said, chuckling. "Nice tail."

"I gwot wings to!" I told him, bringing them out.

"Cool.' Sans said. "Guess now you can WING it better. Unless ya gotta HIGHTAIL it out of there.'

I erupted in laughter at this, falling down and holding my sides.

"Nice one." Tracy said, trying to hold in her laughter.

"Thanks.' Sans said, grinning. "Gotta keep the crowd entertained."

"Yeah." Tracy said. "Well, we're here partially for some entertainment. The others are entertaining themselves in, um, private, ways."

"Ah." Sans said. "Well, enter into the skeleton's realm. It's nice and REALMY in here."

I laughed more at this, sitting up and grinning at him. "I mwissed your jokes Daddy." I started, grin widening. "I guess you cwould say being away fwor so long was a weal… PUNishment."

Sans grinned wider at this.

"Well kid" he said. "What should we do?"

"I mwade a park!" I told him.

"Cool." Sans said. "Wanna go there?"

I nodded with a smile, holding my arms out for someone to pick me up.

Tracy picked me up, carrying me to the park.

When we got there, I immediately jumped down, running to play with the monster kids.

"Be careful." Tracy called.

"Don't do anything stupid!" Sans called.

"One of those will hwappen, maybe!" I called back, laughing.

"Knowing you" Sans called back. "I'd bet!"

I didn't reply, getting to the other kids that were at the park.

"Who are you?" they asked me.

"I'm Rindie." I told them, rocking back and forth on my feet.

"Cool.' one said. "Wanna join?"

"Okay, what are we pwaying?" I asked.

"Tag." one said.

"Okway, who's it?" I asked them.

"You.' one said, touching me, the others running away.

"Hey!" I shouted, retracting my wings to make it fair, running after them.

* * *

We played for a while, me it again at some point. I was running after them when something tackled me to the ground.

I yelped in surprise, pain briefly flashing through me.

"I gots yoo, pwisnor.' came the voice of Kiry, the neko hugging me, wrapping herself around me.

"Mommy, when'd you gwet here?" I asked, nuzzling her.

"WEw" Kiry said, thinking. "Aftew me an Fwisk did ow seekwet stuff, I went aftur yoo."

"Okway, I was pwaying tag, we're it, wet;s gwet them!" I exclaimed, pointing at the monster kids.

"Okay.' Kiry said. "Buts furst, I wan hugz."

I hugged her, nuzzling her and smiling.

"Yoo hugz good, pwisnor." Kiry said, smiling.

"Now to vwictorwy!" I exclaimed.

"YEah!" Kiry shouted, picking me up and running with me.

* * *

We ended up underneath a tree, Tracey and SAns on either side of us, having gotten bored of the game of tag.

"Dat wuz fun, pwisnor." Kiry said, holding me, smiling with contentment.

I sleepily hummed in agreement, curling in her hold, my two eyes fluttering sleepily.

"Yoo sweepy, pwisnor?" Kiry asked me.

"A wittle." I mumbled, yawning.

"Den yoo go sweep." Kiry said. "I sweep on yoo."

"Okway Mommy." I said drowsily, falling asleep on her.

"Nite, pwisnor." Kiry said, falling asleep on me, her tail wrapped around me.

"Kiry.' Tracy said, shaking the neko awake. "We need to talk."

"Wu 'bout?" Kriy asked.

"About Rindie." Tracy said.

"Wha bowt pwisnor?" Kiry asked, confused.

"Well" Tracy said, the three of them beginning to converse.

I faked sleep after hearing this, listening in on the conversation.

* * *

I fell asleep halfway through their conversation, it not being anything bad, just them wanting to get me some therapy or something, the details a little fuzzy because I stopped paying attention.

"Pwisnor sweeping.' Kiry said, smiling as she lay down on top of me, falling asleep herself.

I started to suffocate, waking up and struggling, her fourteen year old body on top of my four year old one.

"Whus wong, pwisnor?" she asked me, woken up.

I continued to struggle, her still on top of me.

"Yoo hav pwobwem?" she asked, getting off of me and setting me in her lap. "Yoo tew meez."

I took a couple deep breathes, looking up at her. "You were suffwocating me." I told her.

"Oh." Kiry said. "I sowwy.'

"It's okway Mommy… jwust don't sweep on top of me." I said, nuzzling and hugging her, wrapping my tail around her.

"Okay, pwisnor." Kiry said, wrapping her own around me.

Still sleepy, I yawned, falling asleep in her lap.

She leaned her head on me, falling asleep herself. I smiled in my sleep, comfortable.

"So adorable." Tracy said, grinning.

"Yeah.' Sans said. "Should we take pictures?"

"Definitely." Tracy said, grinning.

She pulled out her phone, taking several pictures of us, grinning wider each time.

"Blackmail?" Sans asked.

"Wallet.' Tracy said, watching Kiry snoring softly and hold me in her sleep.

Apparently, Kiry was having a nice dream because she started to talk in her sleep.

"Das good fishys.' she said, licking her lips. She began to munch on my hair, which was near her mouth.

I didn't seemed bothered by this, shifting slightly, before going back to sleep smiling.

Kiry then began to drool a little, still munching my hair.

I ignored it, in a great dream for once.

"Fishys good." Kiry said, smiling, my hair in her mouth.

She held me closer, still enjoying my hair.

"Dis fishy nice.' She said, pulling on my hair a little.

I grumbled slightly at this, trying to stay asleep, not wanting to wake up because of the dream I was having.

"Tank yoo, Kira." Kiry said, nuzzling me. "Dis good fishy."

I nuzzled back in my sleep, still refusing to wake up.

"This is adorable.' Tracy said.

"Yeah' Sans said, nodding.

"No.' Kiry said, holding me tighter now. "Yoo no hurts Kira and Casey."

Kiry was holding me as if either of our lives depended on it. She had released my hair now, but her ears were twitching slightly, a sign of her emotions.

I hugged her back in my sleep, sensing her discomfort, nuzzling her reassuringly.

Kiry relaxed somewhat, rubbing me and whispering softly to me, what she was whispering I couldn't make out.

"Don' wowwy, Kira." Kiry then said. "Dis hewp yoo: Sooper Ultwa Comfowt Hugz.'

Kiry then proceeded to give me her trademark hug maneuver.

I hugged back in my sleep, refusing to leave the dream, but also wanting to make sure Kiry was alright.

"Yay.' She said, smiling. "Iss wurking. Now yoo feew bettur."

"Don' cwy, Kira.' Kiry said, her tone sad, a strong contrast from her usual tone. "I'bee okay. We gots eech utter. Wit yoo, mee, an Casey, we can bee a nice big famwy."

Kiry began to sniffle, tears actually coming from her eyes.

"Kiry?" Tracy said, shaking the neko gently. "Wake up, sweetie. You're just dreaming."

"I'll grab the other two.' Sans said, teleporting.

Sensing her distress, I started to get upset to, the good dream forgotten.

"I got 'em." Sans said, returning.

"Oh, Kiry.' Kira said, wrapping her arms around the neko, Casey joining her. Together, they began to sing softly to Kiry, Kiry calming down, relaxing. She began to nuzzle both of them, them smiling at her.

They just sat there for a while before Kiry wrapped her arms and tail around all three of us, smiling.

"I wuv yoo guyz." She said in her sleep.

I woke up to not being able to breathe again, struggling to get some air.

"Uh, Kiry.' Kira said, looking at me. "I think your pwisnor needs some air."

"Huh?" Kiry asked, waking up. "Wha?"

"Your pwisnor.' Casey said. "Needs air."

"Oh." Kiry said, relaxing her grip some. "Der yoo go, pwisnor. Yoo can gets air now."

"Thwat's twice in a hour." I grumbled, pouting as I took a couple deep breathes.

"Sowwy, pwisnor.' Kiry said, putting on a pouting face.

"It's okway Mommy." I told her, nuzzling her.

"YAy!" Kiry said, smiling as she touched my nose. "I got yoos nose."

Being playful, I made my nose detach, faking a shocked expression when I did.

"Wher yoos nose?" Kiry asked, not really noticing, still playing the game.

"Gwimme my nose bwack!" I exclaimed, making a grab for it.

"Yoo gotta cetch it." Kiry said, moving her hand away.

"Uh, Kiry." Kira said, looking at her friend's hand. "I think you actually have his nose."

"Weawy?" Kiry asked, looking at her hand to see she actually did.

"Yoo wants yur nose?" Kiry asked me.

"Yes!" I told her, reaching for it.

"Heer yoo go, pwisnor.' Kiry said, handing me my nose.

I quickly put it on, re-attaching it.

"How can you do that?" Kira asked.

"Well, I was tiwerd of dieing cause mwy bwody was dwamaged, so I mwade parts detachabwle so I dwidn't need all of it." I told her, showing her by taking my head off my neck and smiling.

"Das coow, pwisnor." Kiry said, holding my head and nuzzling my nose with hers.

"She's completely unfazed by that.." Kira said, a little put off by me doing that.

"That's Kiry.' Casey said, nodding.

I giggled as Kiry nuzzled my head, my body crossing its arms, feeling left out.

"I din fowget abowt yoo, body.' Kiry said, smiling as she wrapped her legs and tail around it.

My body happily returned the hug, wrapping it's arms, legs and tail around her as I continued to giggle.

"Dis is nice.' Kiry said, smiling as she continued to nuzzle me.

I looked at the other, giggling at the expression on there faces. "I don't thwink the othwers agwee Mommy." I said.

"Wew" Kiry said. "Da's der opinyun."

"Cwan I pwut my head bwack on now Mommy?" I asked her.

"Aawww." Kiry said, putting it back. "Fine, pwisnor.'

I reattached it… only to realise she put it on backwards. "Mommy, you pwut my head on bwackwards!" I exclaimed.

"Wew" Kiry said, smiling. "Now yoo can see behind yoo."

"Thwis is weally awkward thwough." I complained, crossing my arms and pouting.

"Wew.' Kiry said, taking it off and fixing it. "Dere we go. Bettuw."

"Yes." I said, smiling at her and nuzzling her.

"Yay." Kiry said, smiling. "Pwisnor nuzzwe mee."

I suddenly felt a… _tug_ , it trying, and failing, to force me to another universe. "I thwink somebwody nweeds mwy help, swee you guys later!" I exclaimed, allow the pull to take me to the universe it wanted to.

* * *

I woke up in a very familiar bed of flowers, sighing and rolling my eyes. "Hwere we go agwain." I said, scanning this worlds me's memories, having replaced him since he died in the fall, only to start trembling.

"N-not… _thwem_ , again." I mumbled, scared, before I shook my head. "Not now, fwocus mwe."

"U-um, excuse me." came a quiet voice from near me.

Startled, I turned around, seeing a, younger than I'm used to, familiar figure.

She was a girl about nine years old, wearing a green and yellow sweater. Her brown hair and brown eyes were shy.

"Wh-why are you in the f-flowers?" she asked, making her frame smaller.

"I fwell." I told her, fiddling with my, still baggy, sweater.

"Th-that's a nice sweater.' She said quietly. "I-it looks like mine."

"Thwese are halfs of my Mommies sweaters." I said, smiling up at her, before noticing she was ever so slightly see through. "You okway?"

"I" She said. "I don't know. I-I was sleeping a-and woke up here."

"You're swee thwough… I'll fwix you." I told her, idly retracting my tail, putting a illusion of me being human, making me look like her younger brother, zapping the see through Chara with my magic and reviving her.

"I" she said. "I'm not see through. I-I'm back to normal."

"I mwade you bwetter!" I exclaimed childishly, suddenly hugging her.

"Th-thank you." She said, quietly, slightly put off by the suddenness of the hug.

"So, where awre we?" I asked her, breaking the hug to give her a little space, looking up at her.

"Y-you're in the Ruins.' she said.

"Cwan you gwuide mwe?" I requested, holding my hand out for her to hold.

"O-okay." She said, taking my hand and walking me through the door into the rest of the Ruins.

We entered the next room, seeing a small Flower in front of us.

"Hi" he said. "I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower."

"Hwi, nice to meet you!" I told the Flower, smiling.

"Well" Flowey said. "This seems like your fists time."

"Fwirst time what?" I asked innocently, giving him a confused expression, not having to fake innocence.

"Coming here." Flowey said, smiling.

"Bwut, were undergwound, when would I cwome befwore?" I asked, tilting my head.

"Never mind.' Flowey said, noticing Chara.

"H-how are you alive?!" he exclaimed, shocked.

"I-I don't know." Chara said.

"Same as always." Flowey said, chuckling. "You always did have that cowardly streak. But, it's what made you so fun."

"A-Asriel?" Chara asked, surprised.

"Yep." Flowey said, bowing. "But, i'm not much of a fuzzy pillow anymore."

Chara went over and hugged Flowey, Flowey hugging back.

"I-I'm sorry." Chara said, crying.

"It's fine." Asriel said, rubbing her with his leaves.

"You were diffwent befwore?" I asked from the side, having moved off to the side so they could hug.

"Yep." Flowey said. "I looked different. She knows."

I got a look of concentration on my face, holding my hands at my chest, magic coming from them and forming into a upside down heart shape in the center.

"What's that?" Flowey asked.

I didn't reply, sweating a little from exertion, having 'locked' some of my power away to make this more fun, a black boss monster SOUL appearing between my hands.

"What is that?" Flowey asked. "Is that a SOUL?"

I launched the SOUL at Flowey, falling over, having used a lot more energy than I thought on this SOUL, having just enough to keep my illusions up.

"Kid?" Chara asked, picking me up.

"I sweepy." I mumbled, now sweaty and tired, eyes fluttering.

"Okay then." Chara said.

"Here you go.' Chara said, pushing the SOUL over to Flowey, who touched it, absorbing it, reverting back into his normal, goatlike form.

"Woah.' they both said.

"Fuzzy pillow." Chara said, her confidence back as she hugged ASriel, nuzzling him.

"Thanks, kid.' Asriel said to me.

"Welcome." I mumbled sleepily, voice muffled because I was now in the center of the hug.

"Oh my.' a monster that looked like a larger version of Asriel, but female, said, gasping as she saw us. "My children. You're alive."

"Mom?" they both said, Chara letting me go as she and Asriel rushed over to her, hugging her.

"Owie." I muttered from the floor, Chara having dropped me when she let me go, though I was still sleepy.

"I missed you both." the larger monster said. "But, who's that other human?"

"I" Chara said. "I don't know. He never said his name."

I would answer, but I fell asleep, a peaceful and adorable look on my face as I rested on the ground.

"Well, anyway" The monster said. "Let's take him back to the house."

"Okay.' Asriel said, Chara climbing onto his back.

The monster carried me while Asriel carried Chara.

Half way there, I started to fidget, memories of a certain evil pair of parents making my dream into a nightmare.

"Hush, child.' the monster said to me. "Everything will be alright."

I didn't calm down, my magic starting to act up, little arcs of electricity crossing my form as I started to sob.

"It's okay, child." The monster said, stroking me. "You are safe here."

I calmed a little, the magic cutting off, only sobbing lightly now, curling into the hold the monster had me in.

"There there.' she said, walking into her house. "We're home now."

I finally woke up, feeling a little better, some of my energy restored. "Wuh?" I asked, not having heard her right since I just woke up.

"You were sleeping." the monster said.

"It twakes a wotta energy gwiving a spirwit a body and gwiving a SOUL to it's owner." I replied, still sleepy.

"You're very dirty.' The monster said. "How did you get so dirty?"

"I dwunno." I told her.

"Well" she said. "Chara can take you to the bathroom so you can wash up."

"She's asleep." Asriel said, Chara asleep on his shoulder.

"Then take him to the bathroom." the monster said. "And her to your bedroom."

"Right'. Asriel said, doing so.

I sleepily followed him, going into the bathroom and standing there awkwardly, waiting for someone to wash me.

Asriel gestured to the tub, indicating that I should get in.

I was about to, remembering I had my clothes on still, so I quickly got out of them, hopping into the tub right after. I suddenly remember I made myself… neutral, me blinking, before shrugging and waiting for Asriel to wash me.

"Can you wash yourself?" Asriel asked.

I shook my head no, blushing a little in embarrassment, fidgeting slightly.

"I'll handle it." Asriel's mother said, coming in. She began to wash me, humming a song while she did.

I hummed along with her, splashing in the tub.

"You're almost like Chara and Asriel when I gave them baths." she said, laughing.

I giggled at this, splashing slightly harder, accidentally hitting her with the water.

"Oh?" She said, a small smirk on her face. "That's how it's gonna be, huh?"

I looked at her confusedly, stopping my splashing and tilting my head.

She splashed me, laughing.

"Like that.' she said, smiling.

I narrowed my eyes at her, smirking as I brought both hands back, ready to make a giant splash at her.

She beat me to it, splashing me right in the face.

I sputtered slightly, before thrusting both hands forward, soaking her completely and giggling.

"Well" she said. "It seems we've made a mess of this room."

Looking around, I noticed she was right, blushing in embarrassment. "Sowwy." I said, not looking at her.

"It's okay.' she said. "Chara and Asriel did the same thing."

Still feeling a little guilty, I waved my hand, using a little magic to clean the room up.

"Thank you, my child." she said, smiling.

I beamed at this, reaching my arms out for her to take me out of the tub, the bath pretty much over now.

"Alright, my child." she said, picking me up and drying me off, giving me a fresh change of clothes.

She gave me underwear, a pair of socks, some brown pants, and a white t-shirt. I looked around for the sweater my Mommies gave me, panicking slightly when I didn't see it.

"What's wrong, my child?" she asked me.

"Where's mwy sweater?" I asked, panic in my voice.

"Do not worry, my child." she said. "I am cleaning it. I will return it to you when it's finished."

"O-okway." I said, fidgeting nervously.

"It should be done in about fifteen minutes." She said.

I simply nodded, still fidgety, not wanting to be without the sweater for too long considering who gave it to me.

"So" She asked me. "What is your attachment to the sweater?'

"Two pweople verwy close to me gwave it to me." I told her.

"Ah." She said. "Well, I promise you, you will receive it as soon as it's done."

"T-thwank you." I mumbled, hugging her leg quickly, before I ran off.

"You're welcome, my child." She said, smiling at me.

I ran into the living room and, seeing the big comfy looking chair, I immediately jumped into it, falling asleep as soon as I got comfortable.

"How adorable." she said as she watched me.

I suddenly shivered, used to being a little warmer.

She brought a blanket, covering me with it.

I immediately wrapped it around myself, though I still fidgeted, looking like I was either used to holding something or being held.

She picked me up, holding me and sitting down.

I curled into her lap, head on her stomach, smiling as I slept soundly.

* * *

I woke up extremely comfortable, squirming a little as I tried to get even more so.

She was also asleep, holding me.

I realised I still didn't have my sweater, immediately bolting up, shaking her to wake her up.

"Hmm?" she asked, waking up.

"Sweater." I said, fidgeting.

"Oh, that's right, my child." She said, nodding. "Let me get it."

I got up, wrapping the blanket around me, fidgeting as I waited for her to get back with my sweater.

"Here you go, my child." she said, handing me my sweater.

I removed the blanket, immediately putting the sweater on and sighing in relief, sinking into it a little, the sleeves covering my hands as it covered my chin a little.

"You love that sweater.' She said, laughing at this.

I blushed in embarrassment, sinking into the sweater like I was a turtle, face red.

"Hey, look." Chara said, coming out of the room with Asriel. "He's a turtle hybrid."

"Nwo I'm not!" I shouted, hiding in the sweater more.

"Really?" Chara asked, a sly grin on her face.

"Stwop bullying mwe." I said, starting to get upset, curling more into the sweater, it completely covering me now.

"Oh, don't worry." Their mother said, laughing. "They're just having some fun. They'll stop if you don't like it."

My stomach decided to rumble now, only making my face redden more than it already was.

"Food time!" Asriel and Chara shouted, running to the table.

I slowly got out of my sweater, walking over and sitting at the table, as far from the two as possible.

"What's up, kid?" Chara asked. "Why are you sitting so far away?"

I fidgeted, not looking at her, shrinking in on myself a little.

"You okay?" Asriel asked.

"Y-yeah." I muttered, hiding myself more.

"Come on, kid.' Chara said, walking over. "Don't be sad. We were just kidding."

I looked down at my lap, not answering her.

"Come on.' She said, sitting next to me. "Please.'

I looked up, sighing, forcing myself to talk. "I-i j-just s-s-saved you two." I said shakily.

"Yes.' Chara said. "And, we're very grateful. But, we're kids. We poke fun. We didn't mean to hurt your feelings like that.'

"Yeah.' Asriel said. "We're sorry."

"O-okay." I muttered, giving them a shaky smile, sitting a little straighter.

"Great.' Chara said, hugging me.

I was surprised from the hug, eyes widening a little, before I hugged back, smile not so shaky anymore.

"Now.' Asriel said. "Let's eat."

"Your Mommy didn't bwing any fwood yet." I said, breaking the hug and moving so I was closer to the two.

"We get our own food." Asriel said. "Since we're big kids."

"Well" Chara said. "Anything that doesn't require the stove. Mom doesn't let us use the stove."

"I'm fwour." I state, stomach growling.

"What do you want?" Chara asked.

"Yogwurt!" I exclaimed.

"Alright." Chara said. "Let's see if we have any."

They went to the fridge, pulling out some yogurt for me.

Forgetting what happened last time, I sucked up _four_ tubs of the stuff, smiling content.

"Don't get sick.' Chara warned.

"Why would I-" I started, before my face suddenly turned green, stomach rumbling, upset.

"You okay?" Asriel asked. "You need the bathroom?"

I nodded, cheeks puffin as I tried to hold in the puke for now.

"Go go go!" Chara shouted, picking me up and running me there.

I managed to hold the puke in until we got to the bathroom, throwing up into the toilet as soon as we were over it, using a little magic to make sure nothing got on my sweater.

"You stay here for a bit until you feel better." Chara said. "I'll grab ya something less...barfy to eat."

I nodded, before turning back to the toilet and throwing up again, sounding miserable.

"I'll be back." Chara said, leaving the room.

I stopped throwing up when I literally couldn't anymore, moving over to the sink and washing my mouth out, then sitting down and leaning against the toilet, a miserable look on my face.

"You okay?" Chara asked, putting a cold washcloth on me.

"My twummy dun fweel good." I told her, moaning in pain.

"Of course not." She said. "You just threw up. Now, rest here for a bit."

"Okway." I said, going limp and looking up at her weakly.

"Don't worry, kid." she said to me. "You'll be fine."

I didn't answer her, falling back to sleep, knowing I would most likely be sick when I woke up.

"Night, kid." Chara said, leaving the room.

* * *

I woke up in a bed, in a green room exactly like the bedroom in Toriels house in the game, me moaning in pain as soon as I woke up, extremely warm and stomach hurting.

"You okay?" Chara asked me.

"My twummy stwill hurts and I'm really warm." I told her.

"Here.' Chara said, putting a cold washcloth on my head. "This'll help."

I gave her a weak greatfull smile, enjoying the coldness compared to how warm the rest of me was.

"I'll be back later." Chara said. "I need some food and I'll bring ya some crackers."

"Okway." I mumbled, voice a little hoarse. "Cwan I gwet somethwing to dwink to?"

"Sure." Chara said, exiting the room.

I just stared at the ceiling while she was away, not able to really do anything at the moment.

"How are you, my child?" their mother asked, coming into the room.

"Terwible." I said weakly.

"I can tell." she said, nodding. "So, do you need anything?"

"Somethwing to dwo, Charas alweady gwetting me somethwing to eat and dwink." I told her.

"How about a board game?" she asked me.

"Okway." I said. "Dwo you have chwess?"

"Yes.' she said, nodding.

* * *

Chara came back to me and her mom playing chess.

"Chweckmate." I state, smiling slightly as I moved a piece with my magic.

"Nice." Chara said.

"Yay I win." I said, not really sounding excited at all.

"Nice." Chara said. "You beat her."

My stomach decided to rumble then, though I was to sick to bother to blush.

"Crackers.' Chara said, handing them to me.

I ate them slowly, not wanting to throw up again, smiling weakly as my stomach was filled.

"Soda." Chara said, handing it to me.

I drank it, giving her a greatfull look, looking a little better already.

"Good." Chara said. "You look better."

"Yes, he does, my child." her mother said.

"Oh, mom" Chara said. "When he's better, can me, him, and Asriel go have a little fun exploring the rest of the Underground?"

"My child." her mother said. "I-I don't know."

"Please mom." Chara begged. "It'll be fun."

"I don't wanna go." Asriel said. "I wanna stay. I'll join you guys later."

"When'd you gwet in here?" I asked Asriel, slightly startled.

"Just now." Asriel said.

"Oh." I said, yawning slightly, tired. "Nap twime." I mumbled, falling asleep again, hoping to be better when I woke up.

* * *

I woke up feeling better, smiling happily as I sat up.

"Hey, kid." Chara said. "You're awake."

"I fweel bwetter." I told her, getting out of bed and stretching.

"Good" She said. "Wanna go explore?"

"I'm gonna nweed shwoes." I said, wiggling my sock covered feet.

"Hmm." Chara said. "Mom's got a trunk full from when Asriel and I were younger. You could borrow some of those."

"Okway, dwo you have any bwoots?" I asked, following her as she lead me to the trunk.

"Yeah." Chara said, pulling some out.

I put them on, them being a little big, so I tightened them more, smiling at her and giving her a thumbs up with an adorable smile.

"Nice.' she said, nodding. "Now, let's go."

We went over to the stairs, Toriel there waiting for us.

"Hello, my children." she said. "If you're going, you'll need snacks."

"Snwacks!" I said excitedly, smiling.

"What do you want?" she asked.

I shrugged, not really caring what she gave us.

She gave us a ton of trail mix and non-perishables.

We put them all in the backpack Chara had on, going downstairs and looking at the door out of the Ruins for a moment, before she got a DETERMINED look, grabbing my hand and leading me out the door.

A/N Wow, my characters parents are jerks no matter the timeline apparently, well, here we go through undertale again!...probably


	21. Chapter 21

When we got outside we were immediately hit by the cold, me shivering slightly, though the sweater worked well enough to keep me warm for now.

"You okay, kid?" Chara asked me.

"C-cold." I told her, crossing my arms and rubbing them on my sleeves.

"Yeah." Charas said. "I'm not really affected, but I guess you would be. Wanna borrow my coat?"

"P-pwease." I said, shivering.

"Sure.' Chara said, taking off her coat and handing it to me.

I took the coat gratefully, it being large enough to pretty much cover me completely, fuzzy like a thinner eskimo coat, and the same color as Charas sweater.

"Like it?" she asked.

"It's comfwy." I told her, smiling up at her.

"Good." Chara said, grinning. "Enjoy it. It feels just like Asriel."

"Fwuzzy pwillow?" I asked smirking, as I wobbled forward, a little hard to move in the coat.

"Yep." Chara said. "My fuzzy pillow."

"Cwoat mwy pwillow?" I asked, snuggling a little more into it.

"Not for keeps, kid." Chara said. "But, you can borrow it for as long as ya like. But, if I need my replacement fuzzy pillow, I'll just take it for a few minutes."

"Okway." I said, slightly disappointed,

"Sorry, kid." Chara said. "Asriel gave that to me. I'm not just gonna give something like that up."

At that point, there was a snap of a twig behind us. We turned to see a familiar skeleton staring at us.

I hid behind Chara, having a bad feeling about this.

"Hey, kids." Sans said. "How's traveling?"

"I hwave a bwad fweeling abwout this." I whispered to Chara, peeking out from behind her to see what would happen.

"Don't worry, kid.' Chara said. "I don't think he'll hurt you."

"Kid's got a high LV." Sans said, his eye glowing.

"Back off, comedian." Chara said. "You're not hurting my friend."

I whimpered a bit in fear, not wanting to fight him, partly because my energy was still a little low, and also because I didn't want to hurt him, backing up slowly.

"I promised I'd protect a child if they came to this place." Sans said. "And, I'll keep you safe from him."

"He's four you fucking dumbass!" Chara shouted. "Four year olds can't be psychos."

"Prove it." Sans said.

"Let us continue on." Chara said. "We'll prove it that way."

"Fine." Sans said. "But, I'll be watching."

When he was gone, I immediately clung to Chara, shaking in fear.

"Don't worry, kid.' Chara said. "He's gone. He won't hurt you. I promise."

"L-let's gwo." I suggested, not wanting to be in this area any longer.

"Right." Chara said, picking me up and walking forward.

* * *

We arrived at the town of Snowdin.

The trip here was… unpleasant, Sans having glared at me at every single operatunity, threatening me when I wasn't with Chara. "Are we thwere?" I asked, not looking up from where I had my face buried in her shoulder.

"Yep.' Chara said, grinning. "Snowdin."

"The nwames a bwad pwun." I state, peeking an out eye to look at her.

"Yep." Chara said. "But, as long as there's hot chocolate, I don't care."

"How mwuch G we gwot?" I asked.

"About fifty." Chara said. "Should be enough for some hot chocolate and a hotel if we need it."

"Okway, if the twaller skeleton offers to wet us stay in his house, wet's not." I said, burying my face back into her shoulder.

"Okay." Chara said.

At this point, some of the monster kids noticed me, asking me to play.

Looking around, I noticed Sans wasn't here, so I agreed, Chara letting me down so I could play with them.

They started throwing snowballs at me.

I tripped, the coat making running awkward, falling down on the ground and curling up, yelling at them to stop.

They continued, not having heard me, still pelting me with snowballs.

I eventually stopped calling out, sinking into the coat and curling up further inside it, starting to sob.

"Hey!" Chara said, picking one up. "Does the word 'stop' mean anything to you?"

"Yes.' the kid said, a little nervous.

"Then fucking Stop!" Chara said, throwing the kid a couple feet.

I continued to sob inside the coat, shivering because some snow had gotten in, now upset and cold at the same time.

"Hey.' Chara sid, the other kids running. "Come here."

She picked me up, shaking me a little to get the snow out.

I went out of the coat, only to wrap my arms and legs around her, sobbing into her shoulder as I continued to shiver.

"Hey." She said. "Don't cry. It'll be okay."

I slowly calmed down, wiping my tears away with the back of my hand and looking up at her. "T-t-they wouldn't stwop." I mumbled, shivering.

"I know." Chara said. "I know. They didn't hear you. It's alright now."

"C-cwan we gwo swoon?" I asked, wanting to leave Snowdin.

"Yeah, kid." Chara said. "Let's grab some food first, though."

I nodded, falling asleep in her hold.

* * *

We arrived at the end of Snowdin, right at the place where we'd normally fight Papyrus.

However, instead of Papyrus fighting us, both skeleton bros fought us, Sans having suggested that since there were two of us, there needed to be two of them.

I shivered a bit in fear, peeking out from behind Charas leg, not liking the look on Sans' face.

"Two choices." Chara said, crossing her arms. "Move or get moved."

"You think you can threaten us?" Sans asked.

"WELL, HUMAN" Papyrus said. "I CANNOT DO ANYTHING WITHOUT MOVING, SO I THINK I'LL MOVE."

I hid a bit further behind Chara, getting my green magic ready to help shield her.

Chara began to dodge, but somehow was still hit by an attack.

She was badly wounded and, unfortunately, did not have the durability need to stay up, falling to the floor. I rushed to her side, tears entering my eyes and, after making sure she would live and giving her back her coat, I turned to the two skeletons, a DETERMINED look on my face. "You hwurt her…" I muttered, sounding enraged.

"SANS" Papyrus asked. "WILL THE HUMAN DIE?"

"I don't know, Pap." Sans said. "Let's focus on this one first."

"IF YOU SAY SO." Papyrus said.

I stood up, slowly stepping forward, head down as my body shook in anger, me remembering good times for what I was about to do, making sure to keep my hold on my anger.

"Kid?" Sans asked me. "You okay?"

My head shot up in response, glaring and growling, right arm shooting to the side as, in a flash of light, my angel wing unsheathed, shooting out, me floating, the white right half of my halo forming on my head, lit aflame like my eye and hand, me floating as I stared at the two skeletons.

"That's not normal." Sans said. "You're not human are you?"

" _What ever brought on that idea_?" I asked with a growl, right arm shooting forward, white flames appearing around me and blasting towards the two.

"Well" Sans said, dodging. "You did look human."

" _Looks can be deceiving._ " I said simply, forcing myself not to mess up my speech, shooting beams of light now, purposely missing Papyrus.

"Clearly." Sans said, dodging. He fired bones at me.

The bones shattered uselessly on my flaming aura, me boxing Sans in with fire and rapid firing beams now.

Sans tried to dodge, managing to last for a bit. I hit him a couple times with random fireballs that would shoot from the flame walls surrounding him, flames burning brightly.

"HUMAN!" Papyrus shouted. "PLEASE DON'T HARM SANS. I'M SURE HE MEANT NO HARM TO YOUR FRIEND, THE OTHER HUMAN."

I looked at Papyrus for a second, my stare unnerving, before I sighed, landing and turning to Chara, healing her with light magic and letting go of my transformation, kneeling next to her and panting in exhaustion.

"Nice one, kid." Chara said, chuckling.

"Twasforming mwakes mwe sweepy." I mumbled, lying down on her.

"Well" Chara said. "Go to sleep."

I did so, passing out on her chest.

"Night, kid." Chara said. "I'll wake you up when I get up."

Chara then fell asleep on the ground under me.

Papyrus carried us to their house, getting us out of the snow.

* * *

"WAKE UP, HUMANS!" Papyrus said, standing over us.

Chara woke up, her moving accidentally knocking me to the floor.

I hit the floor, head first, crying out in pain, tears entering my eyes.

"Oh." Chara said. "Sorry, kid."

She picked me up, hugging me.

Since the secret was out already, I used a little light magic to heal myself, wiping the tears from my eyes and hugging her back.

"You okay?" she asked me.

"Y-yeah… where awre we?" I asked, looking around.

"We're in Sans and Papyrus' house, I think." Chara said.

I froze at that, before shivering in fear, needing a little… _motivation_ to transform.

"Hey, don't worry." Chara said. "We'll be okay.'

"AH" Papyrus said. "YOU'RE AWAKE. I GUESS YOU CAN ENJOY SOME VICTORY SPAGHETTI NOW."

My stomach rumbled in agreement, the transformation haven made me hungry.

"GREAT.' Papyrus said, returning with the spaghetti. "HERE IS YOUR SPAGHETTI."

I ate it all no problem, smiling up at the skeleton. "Thwank you, mwore pwease!"

If Papyrus had smiled any wider, he'd have broken his jaw. He rushed back into the kitchen, getting us more.

I ate all that he gave me, him actually running out of spaghetti.

"WOWEE, HUMAN" Papyrus said, impressed. "I'VE NEVER RUN OUT OF SPAGHETTI BEFORE."

"Is, gweat!" I exclaimed childishly, beaming up at the skeleton and giggling.

Papyrus grinned, striking a pose.

"You're pretty tough, kid.' Sans said. "You two are the first to enjoy his spaghetti that much."

I stuck my tongue out at him, hiding behind Chara, her having sat up to eat the spaghetti.

'It's good." Chara said. "Definitely worth more."

"Mweanie skeletwon." I said, pointing at Sans and glaring.

"I've been called worse." Sans said, grinning.

"Smwiley twashbag." I state, closing my eyes and sticking my tongue out at him.

"Kid." Sans said, his eyes going dark. "You better be lucky you at least look human."

I eeped, hiding behind Chara and trembling, clutching the back of her coat like my life depended on it.

"Enough.' Chara said, pulling a chocolate bar out of her pocket and taking a bite.

"Fine." Sans said, shrugging.

"It's okay, kid.' She said to me, rubbing my back comfortingly.

I calmed down, though I didn't come out from behind her, refusing to. "Can we gwo now?" I asked her, wanting to advance.

"Sure." Chara said, picking me up. "We'll probably see you guys later."

* * *

We left, making our way through waterfall, and encountering MK a few times, until we got to the Undyne fight, me hiding behind Chara again because she can be a little intimidating, especially to my four year old mind.

"Don't worry kid." Chara said. "You'll be okay."

I simply nodded into her leg, not even peeking out this time.

"You punks are gonna be added to Asgore's collection." Undyne said.

"Do you even know who I am?" Chara asked, not arrogantly, but her tone indicating that if Undyne knew her identity, she probably wouldn't have threatened to kill her.

"No.' Undyne said. "Don't care.'

"Then you tell Asgore" Chara said. "That you killed Chara if you continue. See his reaction."

"Whatever." Undyne said, throwing a spear at Chara, which stabbed her, her falling backwards on the ground.

I moved out of the way as she fell, a panicked expression on my face.

"Huh." Undyne said. "For her talk, she was pretty weak."

I noticed that Chara was bleeding, causing something to _snap_ withing me, the memories of this universe' me coming with a couple… _triggers_. I stoop up, shaking in anger, looking at Undyne with a demented smile of my face.

"You okay?" Undyne asked, a little put off by this.

My dark magic ignited as I thrust my left arm to the left, my demonic wing and the black half of my halo forming above my head, left eye and hand lit aflame, black goo dripping from my left eye.

"And, you're not human.' Undyne said.

" **What made you get that idea?** " I asked her, shooting black flames at her.

"Nothing at all.' Undyne said, dodging.

I made black demonic hands reach for her from under her, shooting black lasers at her.

She dodged again, throwing spears at me.

I didn't bother to move, the spears just breaking against my body as I floated there, surrounding her in flames, the black demonic hands pulling the rest of themselves up, revealing generic looking demons that charged at her.

"Oh shit." She said, throwing spears at them.

They died easily, only for her to get hit by a black beam, completely destroying her armour.

"And" she said, sucking in a breath. "I'm out of here."

She tried to leave, but black walls rose up and blocked her,hands reaching out from it to grab her whenever she got too close.

Undyne turned around, trapped.

"This probably won't end well for me." She said, sweating slightly.

"K-kid." Chara said, sitting up shakily.

I stopped, having been charging a laser in my left hand, turning to Chara and tilting my head at her.

"Let's not kill her." Chara said, propping herself up on her elbows. "She's only doing her job."

I seemed conflicted, the dark magic in me wanting to kill her, but I wrestled control from it, cutting off the flow and changing back, quickly shooting Chara with Light magic to heal her and passing out next to her.

"Thanks, kid.' Chara said, picking me up. She walked past Undyne into the next area, not even sparing her a glance.

* * *

"He'll be fine." Alphys said, checking over my unconscious body. "Just used too much energy at once."

"That's good." Chara said, sitting next to me.

I suddenly got a disturbed look on my face, fidgeting on the bed they had me on.

"What's up, kid?" Chara asked.

I started to sob, thrashing around, the dark magic having brought up a bunch of really unpleasant memories.

"Hey" Chara said. "Don't cry, kid. I'm right here."

I couldn't hear her since I was asleep, whimpering as I started to curl in on myself, as if I was trying to protect myself from getting hit.

"Hey.' Chara said, picking me up, rubbing me. "It's okay. You're among friends here."

I seemed to flinch at the contact at first, before I slowly relaxed, my sobs stopping as my dreams went blank.

"It's okay." Chara said again. "Don't worry, kid. I'm right here."

I slept peacefully now, curling into her hold.

Chara smiled, still rubbing me.

I eventually woke up sleepily, looking around, confused. "Where awre we?" I asked, half asleep.

"Alpyhs' lab." Chara said. "In Hotland."

"Oh… I fweel somethwing…" I mumbled, still half asleep, getting up and heading towards the 'bathroom' door.

"What?" Chara asked.

I didn't answer, ripping the door open to reveal the elevator inside, walking over to the panel on the other side.

"An elevator?" Chara asked. "Not what I'd put in a bathroom. I'd put a tv and gaming system, get in some gaming."

"Hey!" Alphys said. "That's my bathroom door!"

I ignored her, pressing the button for the lowest floor.

"Where does this go?" Chara asked.

"The lower level." Alphys said.

The door suddenly closed on the two, them not having gotten in in time to follow me.

"Well" Chara said. "We'll just catch the next one."

* * *

I walked half asleep through the lab, body on autopilot, blasting anything I saw with light magic and fixing it back to how it was supposed to be, wandering around the entirety of the True Lab, before seeing the one bed with the sheets undone and getting in, still tired, falling asleep.

"Tired, kid?" Chara asked, coming down and staring down at me.

My answer was to snuggle into the covers, a peaceful adorable smile on my face.

"I'll join ya, kid." Chara said, getting in with me, both of us asleep in minutes, Chara curled around me protectively.

I sighed happily and this, snuggling into her hold.

* * *

"You guys are cute when you sleep.' came the voice of Asriel from above us.

"Sh-shut up." Chara said, waking up and turning red.

I didn't wake up, turning over and hugging Chara, rubbing my face into their stomach.

Chara hugged me back, smiling down at me as she rubbed my back.

Asriel seemed jealous at this.

I hummed happily, snuggling into her more and smiling.

"Hey." Asriel said, shaking me. "Can you stop?"

I grumbled at this, shaking him off and going right back to snuggling, still asleep.

"Hey!" Asriel said, pulling back a fist, me blinking my eyes at the louder voice.

"Wha-" I started, Asriel's fist heading straight for me.

He hit me in the face, me having turned to see what was wrong, hitting me right in the left eye, and, since I was caught off guard, it did actual damage, me yelping in pain.

"What the hell?!" Chara shouted.

"I" Asriel said, looking down at his hand. "I don't know. I just felt...angry for a second. I can't explain it."

I got up, running out of the room, tears running down my face from the pain.

"Kid!" Chara shouted, running after me. "Hold on, kid!"

I kept running, hitting a dead end in the form of the power room, taking a corner and curling up in it, sobbing, light blue magic forming in the door.

"Hey." Chara said, arriving at the door. "Please let me in."

Seeing it was her, I let a hole in the magic big enough for her to fit through appear.

"Hey.' She said, softer. "It's okay, kid. You don't need to cry."

"Why hwe hwit mwe?" I asked, still sobbing, not looking at her.

"No clue." Chara said, hugging me. "But, it's okay now."

I tensed up a little, burying my face in my knees, making sure she couldn't see my face.

"Hey." Chara said, rubbing me. "It's okay. You don't have to cry. I'm right here for you."

"Mwy fwace hwurts." I said, leaning into her hold.

"Don't worry.' Chara said. "We'll get some ice for it when we go back upstairs, okay?"

"Okway." I muttered, still looking down, though I stopped sobbing.

"You want to go now?" Chara asked me.

I simply nodded, not looking up still.

"You want to walk or do you want me to carry you?" Chara asked.

"Cawwy pwease." I said.

"Okay.' Chara said, doing so, carrying me back upstairs.

I didn't let anyone see my face the whole time, burying it in Charas shoulder.

Chara walked over to the freezer, getting an ice pack from it. She walked over to the table, sitting down with me in her arms still.

"Here you go." she said, handing it to me.

I took it, quickly covering my face before she could see.

"Better?" she asked me.

I nodded, holding it to my left eye.

"That's good." Chara said, smiling. "So, what should we do now?"

"We cwould ask thwose two guards outswide to twake us to the barrwier or kwing." I suggested.

"Yeah.' Chara said. "Cool. Wanna go now or wait?"

"Now." I said.

"Okay." Chara said, nodding as we left. We headed up to the guards, them looking at us.

"Dude." one said to the other. "That one looks like…"

"I know." the other said. "What should we do?"

"Let us through.' Chara said, crossing her arms. "And, take us to the king."

"Alright, uh, you-" the first guard said, being cut off by Chara.

"Thank you." Chara said.

"So, uh, who's your friend?" the second asked.

"This is" Chara said, then remembering I'd never given my name.

"What is your name?" she asked me.

"Rindie." I told her, yawning a little.

"Cool name.' Chara said. "So, you two take us there."

"Uh, okay." the first one said, beginning to escort us to the king.

I motioned Chara to put me closer to the first one, wanting to say something.

"Okay.' Chara said, setting me down and letting me walk.

I moved to the first one, poking him to get his attention, making sure my ice pack stayed on my eye.

"Hmm?" he asked. "What's up, kid?"

"You're armouwrs dwirty, wemme get that." I said, waving my hand, removing the dirt.

"Thanks, bro." he said. "Though, man, does it feel hot in here."

He took off his armor, his body more or less jacked.

Noticing the other guard start to get nervous, I walked over to him, climbing up so I was next to his head. "Twell hwim how wou fweel." I whispered to the guard, smiling in encouragement.

"O-okay bro." he said, moving over to his friend.

"Bro." he said. "I've, uh, always, uh, liked you. Like, bro, you're my bro."

"Bro." the other said. "I totally agree with you bro."

They hugged each other, me jumping down to give them space (a bro hug obviously).

"Nice." Chara said.

I reached up at Chara, wanting her to carry me again.

She picked me up, us walking to an elevator.

"Which floor should we push?" she asked me.

"Wight thwee." I said, pointing to it.

"You wanna push it?" Chara asked.

I nodded, her putting me closer so I could, pushing the button.

The elevator arrived at its destination, us leaving.

* * *

We arrived at the palace, stepping into the throne room.

Chara had grabbed a locket from a room in the house we'd passed through.

"Just a minute." the king, a large monster, said, watering some plants.

We waited as the king finished watering his plants, turning around to see us. His eyes widened when he saw Chara.

"Ch-Chara?" he asked her. "I-Is that you?"

"Yeah dad." Chara said, tears coming. "It's me."

Seeing what was about to happen, I got down, stepping off to the side before I could get crushed in a hug accidentally by them.

They ran forward, hugging, tears shed on both sides. The king's size dwarfed Chara, but, he simply wrapped his arms around her, hugging her.

When they had finished, the king looked at me.

"So" he asked. "Why do you have an ice pack on your face?"

"N-no weason." I stuttered, looking down and taking a step back.

"Asriel punched him in the face." Chara said.

"What?" the king asked, shocked. "Asriel's alive too?"

"Yep." Chara said.

"Wait" the king siad. "Asriel punched him in the face?"

"If I hadn't seen it" Chara said. "I'd never have believed it either."

"My my." the king said. "Well, little one. "Let me see it. I think I can heal it."

I shook my head no, taking another step back.

"Don't worry, little one." the king said. "I won't hurt you."

I seemed conflicted for a second, before reluctantly removing the ice pack, looking up at the two, the area around my eye completely purple.

"Damn." Chara said, her eyes widening. "Kid's a crybaby, but he's sure got an arm."

"Come here, child." the king said to me, holding out his arms. "We'll heal that up quickly."

I approached nervously, his height intimidating to my four year old mind, taking small nervous steps all the way there.

"It's okay." Chara said. "He won't hurt ya."

Closing my eyes, I ran forward, to get this over with.

The king grabbed me in a hug, Chara joining in. After he hugged me, he held his hand over me, magic flowing from it.

I felt my eye heal, blinking in surprise, smiling at him.

"See?" he asked. "No problem."

His hand rubbed my back, feeling it.

"What are these things I feel on your back, child?" he asked.

I froze at this, immediately slipping out of the hug and going to the other end of the throne room.

"What's wrong?" the king asked, Chara looking confused.

"N-n-nothwing." I stuttered nervously, stepping back more, the illusion hiding my scars starting to fail.

"Kid." Chara said, walking towards me. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head no as the illusion fell, now panicking, backing up into the wall and, when I did, sitting down and curling into myself, glad my sweater covered most of them.

"Come here, kid.' Chara said, taking me into a hug.

I shrunk in on myself, going into my sweater, shaking.

"It's okay, kid." Chara said. "I'm right here."

"Kid" she said. "Can I see 'em? Just to see why you don't want others to?"

I figated and shook in my sweater, not sure, before I, reluctantly, took it off, closing my eyes as I allowed her to see some of my scars.

"Kid." she breathed, horrified. She tightened her hug, curling around me protectively.

I let out a little squeak of surprise at this, squirming, not used to my scars being visible.

"Hush.' Chara said, comforting. "It's okay."

I broke down, crying, clutching onto her as if my life depended on it.

All she did was hold me and slowly rock back and forth.

At that point Asriel came in, seeing the two of us. He raised an eyebrow at us, walking over.

He then saw the scars, beginning to feel really bad, both for me and for punching me.

I was curling into her hold, sobbing, hysteric right now, memories of how I got the scars flashing through my minds as I was rocked back and forth.

"Hush." Chara said, rubbing me and whispering softly to me.

I kept bawling, crying loudly, clutching onto her for comfort.

Chara held me like a child, hushing me softly. She began to rock me like a baby, a soft lullby coming from her lips.

This calmed me down, my body going limp as my eyes fluttered closed, falling asleep.

"Good." Chara said. "No need to cry. I'm right here.'

I smiled, content, snuggling a little into her hold.

Chara also smiled, simply holding me, singing softly.

"That's sweet.' Asriel said. "You'd make a good mother, Chara."

"Yes." the king said, nodding. "So, what do you two plan to do after this?"

"I don't know." Chara said, looking at me.

"Bwig sissy." I said in my sleep, snuggling more into her hold.

Chara blushed slightly, holding me closer.

I seemed to smile more, still asleep.

* * *

Chara had moved me to a bed, tucking me in, climbing in with me.

I woke up unable to move, her curled around me protectively, me squirming a little.

"Hmm?" she asked, looking at me.

"Mworning." I said, smiling at her.

"Morning." she said, smiling back.

"I cwan't wmove b-er, Chawa." I told her, not knowing I already said what I thought her as in my sleep.

"Well" Chara said. "That's because I'm wrapped around you."

I giggled at this, nuzzling her. "I know." I said.

"So" Chara asked. "What do you want to do?"

"I wanna bweak the bwarrier.!" I exclaimed.

"Are you sure?" Chara asked me.

"D-do you nwot bewieve in me?" I asked, a very hurt tone entering my voice, tearing up a little.

"Well" Chara said. "You are just a kid. But, that's fine. I can't break it either."

"Wemme up, and cwall evewyone to the barrier." I told her, a DETERMINED look on my face.

"Okay.' Chara said, doing so.

* * *

I got there first, immediately sitting in front of the barrier and starting to meditate, deciding to make a show of what I was about to do.

Chara arrived next, sitting next to me.

One by one, the others arrived.

"So" Chara asked, curious. "What are you gonna do?"

I didn't answer her, a look of concentration on my face, me making extra sure that I wouldn't start to accidentally blow up the planet.

"I'll wait then." Chara said, shrugging as she waited to see what would happen.

When everyone had arrived, even everyone in the ruins, I started to float as I channeled both light and dark magic.

"Woah!" several said, amazed. Chara was impressed, her eyes wide.

As I got higher, I got into the position Tabuu was in SSBB, power spiking.

"What are you gonna do?" Chara asked.

Her reply was my hands shooting to both sides, my wings emerging and halo appearing as my limbs and eyes lit with there usual flame, my eyes completely engulfed int theres, half of a yin-yang symbol appearing in front of my hands, black for left and white for right.

"Woah!" Chara said, amazed. "Cool.'

I brought my hands closer, putting the two pieces together, the symbol starting to spin, a grey aura appearing around me.

"We tried to kill that…" Sans and Undyne said simultaneously.

Suddenly, glass breaking was heard, six familiar SOULs appearing around me in their usual positions, making me grin as I felt energy fill me.

"The SOULs.' Chara said. "So, that's how you're gonna do it."

The symbol spun faster, a orb of multi-colored energy appearing, growing slowly bigger as I stared at the barrier.

"Is it gonna work?" Chara asked.

My reply was the SOULs flashing, the beam firing as I absorbed them, this world not having an afterlife, the barrier shattering under my beams assault, me floating there when it was done, the symbol gone, me flapping my wings to seemingly keep myself in the air.

"Cooool." Chara said, amazed. "You did it!"

I floated there for a couple seconds, turning to her and smiling, before my transformation abruptly cut off, me falling down.

Chara caught me, holding me and smiling at me.

I looked up at her sleepily, a lot of energy being drained because of the theatrics I did, smiling slightly, befor I went limp.

Chara held me, taking me back to the bed, tucking me in.

"Sissy." I mumbled as she turned to leave, reaching out in my sleep and whimpering a little.

"Alright." she said, getting in with me. She curled around me, rocking me.

Then, Asriel appeared, walking up to us.

"Hi guys." he said.

He climbed on top of the bed with us, putting an arm around Chara, falling asleep.

I seemed upset at his presence, squirming a little.

"Hey.' Chara said, whispering to me. "It's okay. He's fine."

I whimpered a little, trying to get closer to her, but I couldn't, unless I decided to merge with her.

She simply rubbed me, comforting me in my sleep.

I eventually calmed down, falling completely asleep.

A/N Hey, if your still here, wow... didn't expect that, someone try to map a plot out for this and my previous story by the way, if you manage to make sense of our randomness then that would be hilarious.


	22. Chapter 22

"Wake up, you two!" Asriel shouted at me and Chara, pushing us off the bed.

I yelped in surprise, the shout and push having woken me up, eyes going wide as we fell off the bed.

Chara hit the ground first, me falling on top of her.

Luckily I was wearing my sweater, so I didn't fall on her too hard, though I did roll off of her immediately.

"You okay, kid?" Chara asked.

"You bwoke my fwall." I told her, standing up.

"Yep." Chara said. "You okay?"

I simply nodded, hugging her and nuzzling her.

She nuzzled back, smiling.

"How come you don't nuzzle me like that?" Asriel asked, kinda jealous.

"I sleep on you." Chara said, grinning. "Plus, you're not an adorable four year old."

I turned around, sticking my tongue out at Asriel, before going back to nuzzling Chara.

Asriel stuck his own tongue out at me.

"So" Chara asked me. "What should we do?"

I didn't reply, simply nuzzling her more.

A messenger came into the room to tell me the king and queen wanted to talk to me.

I tilted my head curiously, wondering why they wanted to see me, before turning to Chara and Asriel. "Awre you two cwoming?" I asked.

"Sure." they said, following me.

We went to where Asgore and Toriel were, them having Chara and Asriel go over to their side.

"Rindie." the king said. "We called you here to tell you that we'd like to take you as our son."

I just kinda stood there, eyes wide, a shocked expression on my face, starting to tremble a little.

"You okay?" Chara asked me.

I stood there, trembling for another couple seconds… before I launched forward, so fast nobody saw me move, now hugging Asgore and Toriels legs and sobbing into them.

They hugged me, Chara and Asriel joining in. We stayed like that for a while, me sobbing tears of joy, the part of me that was from this universe overjoyed at having nice parents.

"So" Chara asked me. "What do ya wanna do?"

"We shwould chweck out the swurface." I suggested, having calmed down.

"Cool." Chara said.

Getting an idea, I climbed up Asgores cape, ending up on his shoulders and smiling.

"Piggy back ride?" he asked me.

"Yea!" I exclaimed, smiling down at him from his shoulder.

"Okay then." Asgore said, standing up.

We went outside, us being the first out of the Underground, me beaming at having freed the monsters of another universe.

"This looks better than before." Chara said, slight disgust in her voice.

"It fweels horribwle up here." I said, disgust in my voice to, this universe' humans apparently have done even _more_ polluting than normal.

"Yeah." Chara said. "If anyone wants to go back, I'm with ya."

I was about to suggest we go back, but I heard a gunshot, me quickly throwing my hand to the side, a skeletal hand with a green filled center appearing, it quickly making a shield around us.

"So" Chara said. "More weapons."

She turned around, walking back into the cave we exited from.

"How'd you do that?" Asriel asked.

"Dwo what?" I asked nervously, making the hand disappear, idly ERASing the human that shot us, not even bothering with it's SOUL.

"That skeleton move." Asriel said.

"What skelweton mwove?" I asked, feigning ignorance, getting down from Asgores shoulders and stepping back.

"Can't fool me kid." Asriel said.

I panicked a little, running back inside, idly making a invisible shield to keep the three from being hurt while they were out there.

"Huh.' Asriel said, confused. "Must not wanna talk about it."

* * *

I hid in the coffin room, shaking in a corner, the reason I didn't want to reveal my hybrid status being that my parents from this universe' only reason they beat me being that I somehow was a hybrid, despite both of them being human.

"You okay?" Chara, who had been relaxing in the room, asked.

Noticing she was there, I got up, quickly running out of the room, still panicking.

"Kid?" Chara asked, following me.

I simply kept running, not noticing as I went through the different areas, not even noticing when it suddenly got really cold, me stopping at the flower bed at the start of this adventure, and only because I had nowhere else to go.

"Kid?" Chara asked, still behind me. "You okay?"

"S-stay away!" I shouted, swinging my arm, accidentally making the skeletal hand appear again and blocking her way with a green shield.

"Come on, kid." she said, putting her hand against the shield. "Please tell me what's wrong."

I backed up, backing into the wall and sliding down, curling up and crying, form flickering between my human illusion and my hybrid form.

"Kid." Chara said, looking hurt that I wouldn't allow her near me.

Looking up and seeing this, the shield wavered, me burying my face into my knees after bringing them to my chest and continuing to cry.

Chara pushed her hand against the shield, moving through it and walking over to me, taking me into a hug.

"Now" she said. "Tell me what's wrong."

"N-no." I mumbled, form flickering again as I cried.

"You're lying." Chara said. "Come on. You can tell me. I'm your big sister, remember?"

"I-i wemembwer." I stuttered, crying, not looking up at her as my illusion fell, revealing my hybrid form… and also revealing that my scars were worse than they first looked, cracks along my skeleton.

"Kid." Chara said, holding me. "It's okay. You don't have to be scared or sad I'm right here."

"Plus" she whispered to me. "Do you wanna know a secret? Something I've never even told Asriel."

"W-what?" I asked, looking up at her.

"I'm a hybrid too." she whispered, grinning.

"W-w-weally?" I said, surprised.

All Chara did was grin, her eyes flashing gold and hold up her hand, a small spark of flame appearing in it.

"Cwool!" I said, trauma temporarily forgotten as I copied what she did, though my eyes didn't flash.

"Nice." She said, grinning.

"So" she asked. "Why were you crying? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

My mood instantly soured, tears coming to my eyes. "W-w-well, I dwidn't stwart as a hybrwid." I started, looking back at my lap.

"Oh?" Chara asked. "So, you fused with a monster. Why would that make you sad? Or did you accidentally kill them?"

"I… dwon't know, it hwappened when I fwell the first time." I said, sobbing a little.

"Hey" Chara said. "Don't cry. It's okay. I think it's cool that you're a hybrid. Now we can be even better siblings."

"I-i wish my parwents thwought similar." I mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Chara asked.

"W-w-when I used mwy bwones, to gwet bwack up." I started, pointing at the hole above us. "I i-i-immediately w-went to s-shwow them mwy n-n-new m-magic… a-a-a-and thwey gwave me my scars." I told her, breaking down into tears.

Chara was angry at this point, though she was trying to conceal it. Flames came from her eye similar to demon Chara, but these were orange instead of black or red. She put me on her lap, whispering a lullaby and rocking me back and forth.

I eventually fell asleep, dry sobbing even when I did, clutching onto Chara and holding on tight.

Chara just held me, falling asleep herself, but still holding me tight.

* * *

"You guys sure love to sleep." Asriel said, waking Chara and me up.

I eeped in surprise at his sudden appearance, hiding behind Chara.

"When'd you get here?" Chara asked.

"About twenty minutes ago." Asriel said.

"You okay?" Chara asked me.

"I-i d-dwidn't pwut my illusion up." I stuttered, not moving from behind her.

"Oh.' Chara said. "Well, do you want me to send him out or…?"

"I-it's twoo wate now." I said, sighing sadly, nervously peeking out from behind her at him.

"Too late for what?" Chara asked.

"Hwe alweady saw me." I mumbled.

"It's okay." Asriel said. "Your secret's safe with me."

"T-thwank you… let's gwet to Mom and Dad now." I suggested, putting the illusion back up.

"Okay." Chara said, picking me up.

"So" Chara asked. "You wanna get some Grillby's?"

I simply nodded, making myself as close to her as possible, mentally preparing myself for the cold.

Chara held me close, letting me get warm as we made our way into the snow. We walked all the way to Grillby's, entering the restaurant.

"What do you want?" Chara asked me.

"I want fwies and a bwurger pwease." I said, nuzzling her a little.

"Alright." Chara sad. "Well, I'm gonna get a chocolate shake and some hot wings and a burger."

"Imma get a shake." Asriel said.

We ordered our food, sitting down.

I sat in Charas lap, refusing to move.

"Okay." she said, holding me.

"Mwy bwig sissy." I mumbled, hugging her, burying my head in her chest.

Chara blushed slightly, simply holding me. Asriel snickered at this.

I didn't see her blush, just continuing to hug my big sister, yawning a little, a bit tired from my panic still. "Bwig sissy is bwestest sissy ever." I added, smiling as I rubbed her chest with the side of my head.

"Thanks." She said, chuckling.

My response was to her tighter, resting my head on her chest.

"You plan to eat holding me like that?" Chara asked, smiling.

"Mwaby." I said, looking up at her and smiling,

"Alright." Chara said. "But, you better not get anything on me."

"I'll twy not to." I told her, giggling.

"You better not." Chara said. "Or you'll be in the hot seat."

"Hwot sweat?" I asked, confused, giving her the most adorable confused look I could.

"Yep." Chara said, hiding her hand where only her and I could see it and putting a small spark of flame in it.

"Oh." I said, before the food got there, me immediately digging in after putting ketchup on the burger, not noticing as some dribbled onto her shirt and pants, quickly eating my fries.

"Hey." Chara said. "You're gonna get the hot seat when we're done here."

My eyes went wide, me moving to get out of there. She tried to stop me, but I got up in time, running away blindly, back towards the ruins and ending up at the start again.

"Gotcha." she said, picking me up by my collar.

I eeped, shaking a little in fear.

"You're gonna get the hot seat now.' Chara said, grinning.

I trembled, closing my eyes and tensing up.

Suddenly, I felt heat on my ass. Chara had lit a spark of flame and lit it on fire.

I thrashed, trying to get it out, but she wouldn't let me, tears of pain entering my eyes.

"There we go.' she said after a bit, hugging me. "All done. Don't worry, it didn't burn you. All you got was the heat. I wouldn't burn you for spilling food on me. Actually, I'm surprised you reacted to the heat that way. I figured it'd be like a quick shock."

"M-my scars mwake mwe a swensitive." I told her, sobbing a little, hugging her back.

"Oh." she said. "I'm sorry."

She then began to tickle me. I laughed hysterically, squirming, trying to get away from the tickles, tears of laughter entering my eyes.

"Nope." she said. "You're not getting away this time."

"C-cwan't bweath!" I exclaimed, still laughing.

She stopped, holding me and laughing herself.

"Mweanie bwig sissy." I state, turning away, crossing my arms and pouting.

"Meanie?" Chara asked, putting on mock offense.

"Wou suffocwated mwe with twicles." I said, not looking at her.

"Oh." she said. "Well, I'm sorry. How about a hug to make up?"

"Hmmm." I start, putting my finger to my chin, pretending to think about it. "Okway." I said, trying not to sound excited, turning around and holding my hands out wide for the hug.

She hugged me, holding me tight.

I hugged back, resting my head on her chest again, snuggling into the hold… before immediately falling asleep.

"You sure sleep a lot.' Chara said, rolling her eyes.

"Bwig sissy comfwy." I mumbled in my sleep, snuggling into her a little.

"I guess I am." Chara said, laughing. "Since you sleep on me so much."

I wasn't really asleep, me only pretending so I could check on my universe, making a projection of myself I could see through as I had it go to where the two main universes I liked were, my own and Underschool, but… I couldn't find them, making me panic and my 'asleep' body become distressed.

"Hey" Chara asked me. "What's wrong?"

'Waking up', I looked around, making sure no one else was here, I turned to her, tears in my eyes. "W-well, I c-cwan go to othwer universes." I started.

"...Okay" Chara said. "So, what's so bad about that?"

"I-i cwame h-here, fwom two I cwonnected… b-but there nwot twhere anymore." I told her, sobbing.

"Really?" Chara asked. "So, are they destroyed?"

"I-i-i dwon't know, t-t-there jwust not there!" I said, breaking down into tears, hysteric, burying my face into her chest and crying.

"Hey" Chara said. "It's okay. I'm sure they're still there. You just can't find them. Don't cry."

I only cried more, body shaking.

"Please don't cry." Chara said, rubbing me. "It won't help to cry."

At this point, Toriel came in, seeing us.

"What is wrong, my child?" she asked me.

I couldn't answer, too hysteric now.

"Hush now, child." she said, picking both me and Chara up, rubbing me.

"Now, my child." she said. "Why are you so sad?"

"He can't go back to his home." Chara said.

"Oh my child." Toriel said. "I'm sorry. Well, we will give you the best home we can with us."

I turned around, clutching Toriel now, crying slightly less.

"There there my child." Toriel said. "No need to cry."

"Yeah." Chara said, rubbing me. "We're right here."

I actually fell asleep this time, having cried myself to sleep.

Toriel carried us to our bed, placing me down on it. Chara got up to leave.

I whimpered when she did, frantically reaching around for her.

"Don't worry, kid." Chara said, coming over to me. "I'm right here."

I whimpered again, putting both my arms and legs around her, holding her as close to me as I could.

She held me, rubbing me comfortingly as she curled around me, falling asleep.

* * *

When I woke up, I was depressed, the thought of never seeing the people from the two universes I had lost taking its toll on my mind.

"What's wrong?" Chara asked me.

"I'm gwonnah mwiss the pweople fwom the two universes." I told her, sounding and looking very depressed.

"Don't worry." Char said. "You'll find them. I just know you will."

This cheered me up a little, me shooting her a, very small, smile.

Chara smiled back, kissing my forehead.

I got flustered at this, blushing and backing my head away. "Bwig sissy!" I exclaimed.

"What?" she asked, grinning. "Never been kissed by a girl before?"

I just blushed, burying my face in her chest, face red.

"I'll take that as a maybe." Chara said, grinning.

"Mweanie." I mumbled, though I was grinning slightly, glad for the distraction.

"You're smiling." Chara said. "You don't think I'm a total meanie."

I didn't reply, just nuzzling her a little. "I wanna gwo swee Dad." I told her.

"Okay.' she said as we went to the throne room.

* * *

"Hwi Dwad!" I exclaimed as we went in, waving from where Chara held me.

"Hello, Rindie." he said, waving. "How are you today?"

"Gwood." I said, not wanting to bother him with what happened earlier.

"That's good." Asgore said, smiling. "I ho-"

He was interrupted by humans charging into the room.

I immediately got defensive, green magic sprouting a barrier between him and them.

They continued attacking, not giving up.

I help up the barrier, before noticing two people at the front of the group, my eyes widening and illusion and shield dropping, taking panicked steps back.

"What's wrong?" Chara asked, noticing.

"So" they said. "You've run off to your kind. Fitting."

"P-parwents." I mumbled to Chara, backing up more, trembling.

"Parents?" Chara asked, looking at them. "The ones that gave you your scars?"

I nodded, curling into a ball, shrinking into my sweater and trembling,

"They won't hurt you again." Chara said, stepping in front of me.

I panicked more, two portals forming beside her, and two very familiar figures exiting them, me not noticing I did this as I continued to hide in my sweater.

"Where the hell are we?" demon Chara asked, looking around.

"I don't know." my Frisk said. "But, it looks like the throne room."

"So it does." Demon Chara said.

"Who are you?" Chara asked.

"Name's Chara." demon Chara said, crossing her arms.

"I'm Frisk." Frisk said, smiling.

"Wait" Chara said. "But, i'm Chara."

"And, so am I." demon Chara said. "So, are you hybrid?"

"Fire." Chara said.

"Darkness." demon Chara said, grinning.

"That explains the appearance." Chara said.

"Nah." Chara said. "I just like this outfit. Fits with the wings."

"Ah." Chara said.

"So" demon Chara asked. "Where's Rindie? He should be here. He did summon us."

"Over there." Chara said, pointing to me.

"Hey, kid.' demon Chara said, grinning at me.

I didn't reply, still panicking in my sweater, it visibly shaking as I trembled inside.

"Where are they?" demon Chara asked me, understanding.

I flicked my sleeve in their general direction, before curling even tighter in on myself.

"Good enough for me." demon Chara said, her and my Frisk shifting into their demonic forms.

"I want to fight too.' Chara said.

" **No kid."** demon Chara said. " **This is our fight."**

Demon Chara and my Frisk went forward in front of them.

" **So"** they said. " **You wanna mess with our kid?"**

Before my parents could respond, they incinerated (or whatever you call obliterating someone with pure darkness) them, turning and destroying the rest of the humans. They then walked over to me, standing over me.

" **You hungry, kid?"** they asked.

I didn't answer, still trembling, rocking back and forth and muttering random things, though they couldn't understand what I was saying.

"Come here, kid." demon Chara said, picking me up and holding me.

I leaned into her, not leaving the sweater, still trembling.

"Don't worry, kid." Chara said. "We're here."

I, slowly, got out of the sweater, only to latch onto her and bury my face in her shoulder, refusing to move.

"It's okay, kid." demon Chara said. "You wanna go home?"

"Wemme link thwis universe fwirst." I said, making a door appear in the wall of the throne room, and idly making all the more… undesirable humans in this world vanish.

"Right." demon Chara said. "So, ready?"

"Does sissy wanna come?" I asked, referring to the Chara of this universe.

"Sure.' Chara said, stepping up.

"Okway, we can jwust go thwough the dwoor." I said, pointing at it.

"Okay." demon Chara said. They walked through the door.

When we got through, I blinked, surprised as I left one hold only to be in another, looking up and seeing that it was Kiry, I buried my face in her chest, smiling. "Mommy!" I exclaimed happily, hugging her.

"Yoo back, pwisnor." she said, hugging me.

"Woah, kid." my Frisk said, pulling me back. "Those are reserved for yours truly."

"Why?" I asked innocently, confused about her pulling me back.

"Fwisk sed de're her speciaw tings." Kiry said, smiling.

"Oh, okway." I said, nuzzling Kiry.

"So" my Frisk asked. "What do you want to do?"

"I kwinded wanna swee how the universe you went genocwide in is doing." I told her.

"Okay." she said.

I snapped my fingers, teleporting me and Frisk to the universe where she went genocide in.

"It hasn't changed much." my Frisk said.

"I dwon't thwink they even left the undergwound." I said, reaching up for her to pick me up, dropping my illusion of humanity.

"Well" Frisk said. "I don't think Chara was all for it anyway. They may have learned from her."

"Sup, kid.' Sans said, teleporting in.

I slightly panicked, since the last Sans I encountered did try to murder me… twice, but I shook my head, reminding myself this is a different Sans. "Hwi!" I said.

"Sup." he said again.

"Why haven't you gwuys bween to the surfwace yet?" I asked, curious, tilting my head.

"Well" Sans said. "Long story. In a nutshell, it's better we stay down here."

"Thwat sweems to bwe a multiversal truth." I said, sighing.

"Yep." Sans said.

"If you want, I cwould mwake a new barrier, one thwat doesn't wet bad humans in." I offered.

"Okay." Sans said, nodding.

I snapped my fingers, doing so. "Hey, wanna spwar?" I asked him.

"Nah." Sans said. "You'd kick my ass."

"You hwave a bwetter chance at fwighting mwe then most, actually." I told him.

"Not than that angel and demon you've got." Sans said.

"Fwair enough." I said, shrugging. "I wanna vwisit an old univwerse I went to once, swo twake thwis, if you nweed me here." I added, handing Sans a pendant that'd call me across the multiverse.

"Okay." Sans said. "Have fun."

I waved to him as I snapped my fingers, teleporting me and Frisk to the DBZ universe I went to earlier in my adventures, it's timeline being at battle of the gods now.

"Woah.' Frisk said. "This place looks awesome."

We'd appeared at Bulmas party, me getting out of Frisks hold and levitating. "HEY GOKU!" I shouted, Beerus not having arrived yet, so the party was still going.

"Huh?" Goku said, turning around to see us. "Well, if it isn't you two. Where're the others?"

"Jwust us thwis twime, I cwame for the party." I told him, smiling.

"Ha ha" he said. "Well, have at it."

"Hwave you unlocked any new fworms?" I asked him.

"Yeah." Goku said. "Iv'e unlocked SSJ1-3."

"Cwool." I said.

"So, who's this?" Bulma asked, coming over.

"This is Raz." Goku said. "He visited us before."

"Ah.' Bulma said. "Hi."

"I actually gwo by Rindie now." I told them. "Bwut, I gwot a pwesent fwor you Bulma!"

"What?" Bulma asked.

"One wish, any wish, thwat's mwy gwift!" I told her, orbiting around her.

"Hmm." she said, thinking. "I guess I want a mountain of strawberries."

I blinked, surprised at this, before shrugging, snapping my fingers, a mountain of strawberries appearing.

"Awesome!" she shouted, running over and jumping into it.

"Hwey Goku, wanna go spar?" I asked, ignoring Bulma for now.

"Sure.' Goku said, grinning. "Let's do it."

I snapped my fingers, making us appear in a field.

"Ready?" Goku asked.

"Hwold on." I said, aging myself up as I cracked my neck and hands, bone armor growing out of me, my wings and tail appearing and armor surrounding them two, physically twelve now. "Better."

"Time to not hold back ,then." Goku said, going SSJ3. I paused for a second, flashing back to images of the previous Chara flashing in my mind.

I shook my head, grinning and getting ready.

Goku struck first, throwing a punch.

I simply blocked it, my bone armor easily absorbing the blow, striking back with a kick that sent him flying.

Suddenly, there was another entity appearing: Beerus and Whis.

I looked over at this two, tilting my head. "Hello." I said after a few seconds.

"Hi." the taller one, Whis, said. "We're looking for one Son Goku."

"That'd be me." Goku said.

"Are you a Super Saiyan God?" Beerus asked.

"What's a Super Saiyan God?" Goku asked.

* * *

I was floating next to Whis, having unlocked SSJG for Goku, the four of us in space, me and Whis watching the fight. "Goku's losing." I commented, crossing my arms.

"He's not used to the powers." Whis said.

"Guess I'll be getting a turn." I said.

"If you wish." Whis said.

"I figured it'd be a good fight." I told him, shrugging, before I snapped my fingers, making some icecream appear. "You ever have icecream?"

"Yes" Whis said. "But, not very often."

I offered the tub of icecream to him, snapping my fingers and making a cone of vanilla appear for myself.

"OOh.' he said, taking it and eating it. " Thanks."

"Welcome." I said, eating mine in one bite, idly noticing the battle had ended.

"Looks like it's over.' Whis said.

"My turn." I state with a grin, floating over to them.

"Oh?" Beerus asked. "A new challenger?"

"Yeah." I said, nodding, getting into a ready position.

"Well then." Beerus said, firing a blast at me.

I swatted the blast right back at him, smirking.

He fired a barrage at me.

I swatted them all to the side, yawning.

He rushed forward, punching me in the face.

The blow shook the universe, though I simply floated there with a smirk, unaffected, back handing him away.

* * *

After the fight (I won, by the way), we all sat down for ice cream.

"That was fun." I said, have retracted my wings, tail, and helmet.

"Yeah." Goku said.

"Agreed." Beerus and Whis said.

"So, what do you guys wanna do now?" I asked, finishing my ice cream.

"No clue." everyone said in some way or another.

"Well, if that's the case, I think I'll be going to my universe now, it's been fun, use this pendant if you need me." I said, putting a pendant with a black dragonball on it on the table, though instead of the star, it had an infinite sign on it.

"Bye." everyone said, me and Frisk leaving.

* * *

We appeared in the universe I made, me making myself four again, and making sure I was in my hybrid form, yawning sleepily when we arrived.

"You sure love sleeping." Frisk said.

"I'm usuwally lazy and I jwust fwought a gwod." I replied, eyes drooping.

"True." Frisk said. "Well, you wanna go to the bedroom and sleep?"

My answer was to start to go limp, eyes closing as I passed out, falling forward.

'I'll take that as a yes.' Frisk said, taking me to the bedroom and tucking me in. Kiry tackled her, them landing on the bed.

"I found yoo, Fwisk and pwisnor." She said, smiling.

They luckily didn't land on me, though I did release my tail, wrapping it around the two of them.

They snuggled up to me, falling asleep.

* * *

I was awoken by the sound of Kiry and Frisk making out.

"Mommies?" I mumbled as I woke up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"What" Frisk asked, her lips still connected to Kiry's.

"Whatcha dwoing?" I asked, tilting my head as I turned and looked at them.

"Wees makin' out." Kiry said, still kissing Frisk.

"Shwould I weave the room?" I asked.

"Hmm." Frisk said, thinking. "Yes."

"Okway." I said, getting up and leaving, closing the door with my tail behind me.

I heard some sounds that resembled Frisk's voice. Tracy came over to me, noticing.

"You need a bath.' she said, picking me up.

"Hwi Mommy." I said, hugging her.

"Hey, kid.' Tracy said, taking me to the bathroom.

I immediately got undressed, putting the clothes on the sinks counter, and taking my wings out, so that all of me could get washed.

"Hop in." Tracy said, pointing to the tub.

I did so, sitting down in the tub.

Tracy began to wash me, whistling.

I splashed around as she did, trying not to hit her.

She splashed me, fully intending to hit me.

I sputtered, looking at her, before I grinned, splashing her back and laughing.

The two of us started a splash war, the tub and bathroom getting soaked.

"Well, kid" Tracy said after it was done. "We messed this place up."

I simply giggled, waving my hand and cleaning the room.

"That's handy." Tracy said, drying me off.

"So, you're non-binary." Tracy noted as she handed me my clothes.

"Swo?" I asked, tilting my head. "Swome of the SOULs in me are gwirls, swome are boys, I mwade sure they were comfwy."

"Nothing." she said. "Just didn't know.'

"I shwould pwoabwy put new clothes on." I muttered.

"Like?" Tracy asked. "Your clothes aren't bad. Just dirty."

"I dwunno, jwust somethwing twill there washed." I said.

"Well" Tracy said, pulling out a sweater and pants. "I got these."

"Okway… pwease wash my sweater as soon as you cwan." I told her, taking the clothes and putting them on.

"Sure." Tracy sid. "So, what do you want to do now?"

"Twake a nap swo I can have my seater bwaack as swoon as possible." I said.

"Okay." Tracy said.

I reached up to her, so she could take her somewhere I could sleep, me having a feeling the rest of my mommies were busy at the moment.

She took me back to her bedroom, setting me down on the bed. She climbed in with me, my Sans climbing in too, putting an arm around her.

I snuggled into their hold, smiling.

* * *

I woke up, yawning. Tracy and Sans were still sleeping, Tracy snoring.

I got out of bird tiredly, Tracey having woken me up, dragging myself out of the room.

"Hello, my child." my Toriel said, walking up to me. "I figured you'd want to know that there's a school open that I wish for all the monsters and such to attend. I tried to tell the older Frisk and Chara, but they were, uh, busy. That and I think they're too old anyway."

"Okway." I mumbled, half asleep.

"So' she asked. "Would you like to attend?"

"Whatevwer." I said, not really hearing her.

"Okay then.' she said, picking me up, taking me to the school. She brought me to the preschool room, dropping me off and waving as she went to her room.

I looked around, mildly amused, deciding to see how long I could tolerate being in here with the pre-schoolers, though I didn't think it would be very long.

A/N: HAVE A CHAPTER!


	23. Chapter 23

I barely made it out of the room without killing any of them, the preschoolers having tested my patience, me barely having made it a hour before I left, slamming the door on my way out.

"Excuse me." the teacher said, coming out and crossing your arms. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Away." I replied, walking down the hall.

"Hold it." the teacher said.

"Hwold what?" I asked, tilting my head and turning to the teacher.

"You're not leaving." she said.

"Stwop mwe then." I said, narrowing my eyes.

The teacher walked forward towards me.

I simply sunk into the ground, going to the school yard, seeing a playground and immediately going there.

"Rindie" Toriel said, coming out and seeing me. "I heard you left class."

Seeing her, I panicked, seeing a tree and running to it, climbing up and hiding.

"You're not hiding very well." Toriel said. "Now, come down and tell me why you're hiding up there."

"Nwo!" I shouted, climbing higher.

"Come on, Rindie." She said. "Don't make me climb after you."

"Nwo!" I repeated stubbornly.

"I'll get demon Chara." Toriel said, crossing her arms. "I don't think she'd be too happy to be taken away from her activities."

"Nwo!" I shout again, mostly because I was so high up now I didn't hear exactly what she said.

"Fine then!" Toriel shouted. "Have it your way!"

Toriel left to go get demon Chara, leaving me alone.

I immediately jumped out of the tree, never having bothered to retract my extra limbs, and flew away.

Toriel returned with demon Chara and angel Frisk.

"He's not up there." demon Chara said.

"Well, he WAS." Toriel said.

"We'll find him.' demon Chara said. "Don't worry."

They flew off after me.

I was in a clearing, just relaxing, wings and tail retracted now, me hiding my energy from everyone, sitting under a tree in the middle of the clearing, all illusions I had on myself down, and the sweater I had on off, revealing my bare chest and back, and I looked… _gruesome_ without my illusions. I had all kinds of scars, burns, holes, some parts of me were just plain missing, revealing the bone underneath, and even that was damaged, cracks running through it, deep gashes showing something similar across my body.

"You're an awful hider, you know that?" demon Chara said, teleporting next to me. "The idea's to be where you're not seen."

"Dwon't look!" I exclaimed, not having shown them this level of my scars, covering myself with my wings, trembling.

"Well, kid." demon Chra said, standing there. "You gonna go back to school? Not that I care either way. I'd be a hypocrite to say you had to."

I didn't reply, still shaking, and wrapping my tail around myself.

"Anything you wanna say?" demon Chara asked. "Before I start asking?"

I shook my head, though she couldn't see it, my wings covering myself completely.

"Imma take that non-response as a maybe." demon Chara said, crossing her arms.

"Find him?" angel Frisk asked, teleporting next to Chara.

"Yep.' demon Chara said. "So, kid. Mind telling us about your injuries?"

"N-no." I mumbled shakily, backing up against the tree.

"Ya sure?" demon Chara said, giving me a look that was a mix of a subtle command and an 'oh really' look.

I peeked out from my cover, still trembling. "B-befwore I w-w-woke up as… mwer, the a-alternwate thwis bwody belonged to… had a evwen _worse_ twime survwiving his parwents." I said, barely understandable.

"Well then." demon Chara said. "Guess it's a good thing I made them feel every...last...bit of what I did to them."

I didn't respond, going back to covering myself and trembling, sobbing lightly.

"Come here, kid." demon Chara and angel Frisk said, holding out their arms to me.

I got up and went over to them, still trembling, though I kept myself covered as I cried.

They wrapped their arms around me, holding me.

I hugged back with my wings, deciding to disregard covering myself, sobbing into their shirts.

Angel Frisk then saw my injuries, a small gasp escaping her lips and her eyes widening, holding me close.

I winced at this, burying my face further into her shirt, slightly shrinking in on myself.

She simply held me closer, pulsing light magic into me, making me feel good.

I hummed happily at this, nuzzling her, my crying stopping, a smile coming across my face, the magic making me half asleep.

They continued to hold me, sitting there.

"Cwan we gwo hwome now, I wanna gwet mwy sweater." I asked sleeiply, relaxing in there hold, idly putting my illusion back up to cover the worst of my scars.

"Sure, kid." demon Chara said. "Let's go."

I retracted my wings, so that one of them could carry me easier, going limp enough that they could decide who would carry me home.

They both held me, teleporting home.

Once there, they set me down, letting me go get my sweater.

"Wheres mwy sweater?" I asked, not knowing where it was.

"Laundry room I'd guess." demon Chara said.

"I forgwot where thwat was." I told them, blushing a little in embarrassment.

"First room on the left." she said, pointing to it.

"T-thwanks." I mumbled, running into said room and grabbing my sweater, hugging it to chest happily.

"Kid forgot the room." demon Chara said, snickering, Frisk giggling with her.

"Cute." Tracy said, seeing me hug the sweater.

I froze, turning to her, face going red, sputtering.

"What's wrong?" she asked me.

"I-i dwidn't expwect anyone to swee me." I told her, still blushing, hastily putting the sweater on.

"It's fine." she said. "Children have attachments to things."

I didn't say anything, sinking into the sweater a little, it now covering the lower half of my face.

"Looks like turtle's back.' Tracy said, laughing

I blushed more at this, shrinking in more. "Nwot a twurtle." I mumbled.

"Well" Tracy said, picking me up. "You make a very cute turtle."

I didn't respond, head fully in the sweater now.

She laughed, walking into the living room and sitting down with me.

"I hwave nwo toys." I realised, taking my head out of my sweater and looking around.

"Well" Tracy asked. "What kind do you want?"

"I dwunno." I said, shrugging, idly checking a calendar. "Mwy bwirthdway is swoon."

"Cool." Tracy said.

I pointed at the calendar, making a picture of a birthday cake and my face appear on the May 9th square, it being in a day, an excited expression on my face.

"Oh, shit." Tracy said. "That's tomorrow."

"Swear!" I exclaimed, snapping my fingers and making a swear jar appear.

"Kid" Tracy said. "I don't use swear jars. Plus, I don't think they're effective."

"I jwust wanted to swee if you would." I told her, giggling as I made it vanish, smiling mischievously up at her.

"Nice one kid." she said, grinning.

"You're it!" I suddenly exclaimed, tagging her and running off.

"I'll get you" she shouted, chasing after me.

In response to this I phased through a wall, appearing on the other side, now outside the mansion, sticking my tongue out at her through the window.

She jumped through the window that was open, tackling me.

"Gotcha, kid." she said.

I giggled at this, smiling at her and nuzzling her.

She held me, laughing.

"Thwis is nwice Mommy." I state, a smile on my face, sighing happily.

"Yeah." Tracy said, rubbing my back.

"Pwisnor!" Kiry shouted, tackling me and Tracy.

I gasped out in pain, her having crashed directly into my back, me thankful my wings were retracted.

"I wuv yoo, pwisnor." Kiry said, nuzzling me.

"Wuv you to Mommy." I said, nuzzling her back.

Yay!" Kiry said, smiling.

I wrapped my tail around her, squeezing Kiry in a hug.

She hugged back, kissing my forehead.

"I wanna vwisit mwy Bwig Sissy's universe, I'll bwe back swoon." I suddenly said.

"Okay, pwisnor.' Kiry said, not letting me go.

I giggled, teleporting to said universe, appearing in the throne room.

"Hello, my child." the Toriel of that universe said.

"Hwi Mom." I said, hugging her leg and looking up at her, idly checking the calendar for this universe, and, seeing it the same as mine, smiled. "Mwy bwirthdways tomorrow."

"That's wonderful, my child." this Toriel said, hugging me.

Then it hit her: she had no time to prepare.

"I will be back, my child." she said. "Chara and Asriel are in their rooms if you want to go play with them."

She ran off, leaving me to myself.

I went to their room, knocking on the door for some reason. "Bwig sissy!" I called out.

"Yeah!" she called.

"It's mwy bwirthday tomorrow!" I said as I entered the room.

"Cool.' Chara said.

"Nice." Asriel said.

"What were you gwuys pwaying?" I asked, sitting in front of them.

"Smash Bros." Chara said.

"Cwan I pway?" I asked excitedly.

"Sure." Chara said.

* * *

"You cheated!" Asriel shouted, throwing the controller.

I scooted away from him, hiding behind Chara.

"Don't worry, kid." Chara said, grinning. "He does that when I beat him too."

"Swore woser." I said.

Asriel stuck his tongue out at me.

I mimicked him, making more faces at him.

Soon, a face war started, Chara laughing at the two of us.

I eventually got tired of the face war, splashing Asriel with some water I made appear.

Asriel then tackled me, pinning me down.

I yelped in fear, struggling to get out of his hold, a scared look on my face.

A grin came across his face as he saw my fear.

I struggled more at this, temporarily forgetting how powerful I was.

Asriel began tickling me, Chara joining in.

I squirmed, laughing uncontrollably, a couple layers of my illusion of my scars failing, having turned off my human one when I got in the room, tears entering my eyes as I laughed.

"You can't escape!" Chara said, grinning.

"C-cwan't bweath!" I exclaimed, squirming, before shouting in pain, them having hit a really nasty scar, one that led to my bones.

"You okay?" Chara asked, her and Asriel stopping.

Tears of pain entered my eyes as the scar, one on my side, started bleeding, me quickly taking my sweater of so it wouldn't get blood stained, clutching the wound and trying to stop the blood flow as I cried.

"Hey" Chara said, picking me up, hushing me. "What's wrong"?

"S-scwar." I managed to say through my crying, gesturing with my non blood stained hand to the scar on my right side that was bleeding.

Chara looked at them, looking away as she grabbed a rag and applied it to the wound.

I moved my hand from the wound to the rag, pressing it into the scar, hissing in pain as more tears entered my eyes.

"Hush.' Chara said, holding me. "It's okay. Don't focus on the pain."

"I-i'm twying n-not to." I said, whimpering and crying, putting my human illusion up. "G-gwet Mom."

"Okay." Chara said, picking me up and carrying me to Toriel.

"What's wrong, my child?" Toriel asked me as she saw us.

My response was to flinch as another current of pain went through me, whimpering.

"Come here, my child." Toriel said, taking me and sending healing magic through me.

I whimpered until the pain was gone, moving my hand to see the bleeding had stop. "I shwould pwababwy have bwandages for these." I muttered.

"Yes, my child." Toriel said. "So, how did you get those? I doubt either Chara or Asriel is capable of causing those, especially in such a short time and to such a cruel degree. And, they're in no way self-inflicted."

"U-um." I said nervously, looking down at the ground. "M-mwy h-hwuman p-parwents." I told her, voice barly audible.

"Well" Toriel said, holding me close. "They were very cruel. I promise you that you are safe here."

I hugged her back, crying silently into her robe.

"It's okay, my child." Toriel said, rubbing me.

"B-bwandages pwease." I reminded her.

"Here you go my child." Toriel said, wrapping some around me.

"Um, bwig sissy, cwould you weave for a minute?" I asked.

"Sure.' Chara said, leaving.

"U-um… Mom, t-thwere are mwore." I told her.

"More, my child?" Toriel asked me.

I gestured to my pants, my old human parents having left next to nothing unscared.

"Do you require more bandages?" Toriel asked.

I nodded, shifting nervously, taking my pants off so she could bandage the scars on my legs, them being just as bad as the scars everywhere else.

Toriel did so, humming as she did.

When she was done, I immediately put my pants back on, smiling at her gratefully, hugging her.

"You're welcome, my child." she said, hugging me back. "Now, is there anything else you need?"

"Nwo Momy." I told her, turning to the entry way. "Bwig sissy, you can cwome back!"

"Okay, kid." Chara said, coming back in. "You look kinda like a mummy now."

"You're a mwummy!" I exclaimed, pointing at her childishly.

"No, you are!" she said back, laughing.

"Nwo." I started, grinning, snapping my fingers and making bandages appear on her, "You are!"

"Cool." she said, grinning. "I could get used to this."

"Thwink sowe woser would like to bwe a mummy?" I asked her.

"Maybe." Chara said, thinking.

"Let's dwo it anyway." I suggested.

"Alright.' Chara said laughing as she took me from Toriel.

I giggled as she laughed, a smile on my face.

She took us back to the room where Asriel was.

"Hwey swore woser!" I said as we entered, a mischievous smile on my face.

"Hmm?" Asriel asked, turning around from his game.

I snapped my fingers when he did, making him get wrapped up to.

"What the?" he asked, looking at it.

I laughed at the look on his face, it being very amusing.

He moved forward to do something, tripping on a bandage and falling on his face.

I burst into laughter, holding onto Chara so I wouldn't fall on the floor, my face going red from too much laughter. Chara was laughing too, falling backwards with me.

She softened my fall, neither of us noticing or caring with how much we were laughing.

"It's not funny." Asriel said, crossing his arms and pouting.

"No" Chara said. "It's hilarious."

I laughed harder at this, rolling over, off her and onto the floor myself.

"You guys suck." Asriel said, crossing his arms harder and pouting harder.

I suddenly sat up, snapping a picture of his face for both blackmail and for laughs later.

"Nice one.' Chara said. "We're gonna remember this one."

I beamed at the praise, hugging Chara and nuzzling her.

Chara laughed, nuzzling me back.

"So" she said. "What should we do now?"

I didn't answer her, having fallen asleep.

"You sure sleep a lot.' Chara said, laying down under me.

* * *

When I woke up, I was alone, and it was very dark, me getting a unsettling feeling. I looked around nervously, this not being the best setting for my, currently, four year old mind, and, after making sure I had my sweater on and my illusion on, I walked out of the room.

"Bwig sissy?" I called out, a scared tone in my voice.

"This way, Rindie." came a voice from another room.

I followed the voice, looking scared. "H-hello?" I said.

"Surprise!" the lights came on, revealing Toriel, Asgore, Chara (who still wore the bandages) and Asriel, who'd taken them off.

I blinked, the lights having temporarily blinded me, rubbing my eyes to get rid of the spots.

"You okay?" Chara asked.

"Bwight." I said simply, shaking my head and blinking, now able to see again.

"Okay." Chara said.

"Wus thwis?" I asked, looking around and seeing the party they made.

"It's your birthday, isn't it?" Chara asked.

I stood there for a couple seconds, still half asleep, before a look of realization went across my face, quickly followed by an excited one.

"You awake?" Chara asked.

I nodded, running around excitedly, practically (and literally) bouncing off the walls.

"Woah.' Chara said. "Hyper."

My reply to that was crashing into her accidentally, knocking the both of us down.

"You're tough, kid.' she said, laughing.

"Owie." I said, holding my head.

"Owie?" Charra said, grinning. "You rammed into me. I should be saying owie. I take back the tough part now."

I simply stuck my tongue out at her, smiling. "I'm fwive." I deadpanned.

"Doesn't matter.' She said, sticking her own out at me.

I splashed her with water, making more faces at her.

She began to tickle me, making some at me.

I managed to get out of her hold, laughing, running over and hiding behind Mom.

"I'll catch you!" Chara shouted, jumping for me.

I simply moved completely behind Toriel, causing Chara to miss and run into a wall.

She flung part of her bandaged like Ghost Rider's whip or Scorpion's kunai, catching me with it.

I yelped out in surprise, eyes widening.

She yanked me backwards, pulling me into a hug.

Slightly confused, but deciding to roll with it, I hugged her back, drying her so I wouldn't get wet.

"I got you." she said, grinning.

"Nwo, I gwot you!" I exclaimed, wrapping her arms to her sides with bandages, making sure to her out of her hug first.

"Nice.' she said, grinning. "But, I've also got you."

She pulled some more bandages out, using some of her magic to throw it and wrap it around me, landing me on top of her, the two of us wrapped together.

"Got ya." She said, kissing my forehead.

I pouted, wishing I could cross my arms right about now.

"I win." Chara said, grinning.

"Mwy bwierthdway." I mumbled, slightly upset now.

"Consider this one of my presents." Chara said. "Us spending time close together."

"Weally clwose." I said, grinning.

"Yep." Chara said, grinning.

I noticed Sans and Undyne were here, chatting with Papyrus, among several other assorted monsters I'd met in my travels.

Seeing them caused me to eep in fear, hiding in my sweater.

"Don't worry, kid." Chara said. "They won't hurt you."

"Dwoesn't mwake mwe less scwared." I told her.

"Don't worry.' Chara said. "I'll keep you safe. Plus, we can leave if you want to."

"Bwut it's mwy pwarty…" I said, trailing off.

"Lemme tell ya a little secret." Chara said, leaning in. "Me and Asriel have both skipped out on our parties before. Quite a lot."

"Bwut, pwesents!" I exclaimed.

"We can sneak 'em out later." Chara said.

"Okway." I said, relenting, not really wanting to be around this universe' Sans and Undyne.

"So" Chara asked. "What do we do?"

"I dwunno, I thwought you had a idwea." I told her, peeking out of my sweater.

"Well" Chara said. "I know what I wanna do. I was wondering if you wanted to stay or leave now."

Looking behind me, and seeing the two still there, i turned back to her. "Nwow Pwease." I said.

"Alright." Chara said, grinning. "We're outta here, Chara Express."

Chara snapped her fingers, teleporting us back to the room her and Asriel shared.

"Were stwill twied togwether." I commented.

"Yep.' Chara said. "That's why I had to teleport."

I phased through the bandages around me, smiling. "I cwoulda dwone that at any twime." I told her.

She put fire into her bandages, the bandages burning off and regrowing like they were before.

"Me too." she said, grinning.

"How'd you dwo thwat?" I asked, not understanding how the bandages regrew on her.

"They're magic." Chara said.

I gave her an unamused look, since I was the one to put the bandages on her in the first place.

She stuck her tongue out at me.

"You should know." she said. "You did put them on me after all."

"I dwidn't mwean to mwake them able to dwo that." I mumbled.

"Well, it's cool." Chara said, grinning.

"Swo, what're we gwonna dwo?" I asked her.

"Well" Chara said. "We could play videogames."

"Okway." I said.

* * *

"Time for presents, my children.' Toriel said, coming into the room.

"Pwesents!" I exclaimed happily, rushing back to the party.

* * *

After I'd opened my presents (my favorite one that made me laugh the most was the rock Sans had given me), Chara and I were back in the room, playing videogames.

"Thwanks for the kwife." I commented, idly tossing it up and down in my right hand, beating her in games with my left.

"Welcome." Chara said. "It's my fourth favorite. The other three are on my holsters."

Holding the knife by the handle, I flashed through the different traits, making the blade flash different colors.

"Cool.' Chara said. "I can get mine to light on fire."

"I cwould gwive you swome DETERMINATION of the othwer twaits to mwake you abwle to dwo that to." I offered.

"Okay.' Chara said.

I snapped my fingers, six differently outlined white orbs appearing in front of her.

"Woah." she said.

"Twake thwem." I said, gesturing for her to do so with my left hand, the game over.

"Okay." she said, touching them.

A light flashed, me having covered my eyes before because I expected it, and when I opened them, Chara had a knife in her hand, doing what I just did earlier with one of her knives.

"I'm gwonna bwe away for a while, cwould you twell mwy Mommies fwom the universe thwough the door in the thwone room?" I suddenly asked Chara.

"Sure.' Chara said.

"Thwanks." I said, taking the armour Undyne had given me, the rock Sans gave me, and the knife she gave me, and snapping my fingers, appearing outside a certain gem alien filled universe. I made myself age up, now thirteen, me smiling as my clothes changed to follow this. Snapping my fingers, I made my new armor change to, so it would fit, making it so I could cast my magic through my knife and the armor. I was tempted to turn the rock into a gem, but decided against it, instead putting it into a subspace pocket with an automated feeding system, so it would get it's required amount of sprinkles. Then, after appearing in the universe behind a building, I took a deep breath… and blocked most of my memories, except for casting magic and the name Raz, making myself into my old human form in appearance but with the same clothes, and limited myself to only GOD levels of power, for now.

* * *

I woke up with my head hurting, shifting in my armor that I couldn't remember where I had gotten, holding my head in pain and idly sub-spacing it, that being one of my few abilities I could do without either the armour or my knife, which I concealed in my favorite sweater, in my left sleeve.

I walked out from behind the building and, seeing that I was next to a donut place, went inside.

Inside was a kid hugging the freezer, which had a cat on it.

"Cookie Cat!" he wailed. "Whyyyy?"

"You okay there, kid?" I asked, looking down at him and chuckling.

"Cookie cat." he repeated, sadly putting his hand on the freezer.

"You got a wrapper of one kid?" I asked, getting an idea.

"Yeah.' he said, pulling it out and handing it to me.

Holding it in my hand, I flared what little creation magic I could, a cookie cat appearing, this one with said ice cream inside the wrapper, holding it out to the kid.

"Woah." he said, amazed. "Cool."

"You want to take the freezer then, Steven?" the girl behind the counter askde.

"Sure." the kid, Steven, said, nodding.

My stomach rumbled then, reminding me why I was here. "Hey, you got any glazed?" I asked, walking over to the counter.

"Sure.' she said, pulling out five different kinds.

I took the plain, giving her some money and deciding to follow the kid to where-ever he was going, having a feeling something fun would happen, tracking him by his aura.

I ended up at a beach house, which was built into a temple. "Huh, neat." I mumbled, looking up at it, before going under it and deciding to take a nap.

* * *

I woke up to strange creatures attacking the house.

I chuckled, glad to be able to fight, slipping my knife into my hand, I used PERSEVERANCE, shooting purple waves as I slashed my knifes at the smaller creatures.

Several other people, each with strange power coming to the beach area as well as a giant version of the other creatures.

I ignored the people, turning to the giant creature, using INTEGRITY, a giant blue version of my knife extended from my knife, me cutting the giant creature in half.

"Woah!" One of the people said. "How'd you do that?"

I turned to the three people, it being the small purple one that spoke. "Just a little magic." I replied, shrugging.

"Who are you?" another asked. "And, how did you do that?"

"This nice little knife of mine helps." I said, tossing said knife up and catching it.

"Cool." the same kid from earlier said.

Noticing him, I gave him a smirk. "Hey, kid, how've you been?" I asked, in a laid back position.

"Good." he said.

"Cool." I said.

The largest of the other people stepped forward, attacking me.

I simply swiped my knife, using KINDNESS, a green shield appearing and tanking the blow, me leaping back. "Hey, what're you doing?!" I shouted, confused.

"Who are you?" she asked, irritated.

"I don't remember much." I started, dodging another attack she threw at me. "But the names Raz."

"Okay, Raz.' she said. "How'd you do that?"

"Always been able to." I said simply, shrugging, looking laid back but ready to dodge or strike at any time, noticing the thinest one was missing.

She struck from behind, hitting me in the back. I turned, lashing out, cutting her across the chest and kicking her away, jumping so that all three were in my sight.

"He's good." the thin one said.

"What was that for?" I asked, growling, thankful that I had my sweater strengthened, so it wasn't cut.

"You seem like a threat." she said, all of them except Steven getting into a battle stance.

"You seemed like such nice people." I commented, grinning as I got into my laid back stance. "Come at me!" I exclaimed, idly making a song of mine that I liked play (Megalovania).

They all rushed forward, striking for my sweater area.

I quickly slashed my knife, making a green shield, backing up and, when they got past that, shooting a light blue string forward with PATIENCE, grabbing the biggest one and knocking her into the thin one, knocking the two away temporarily, blocking the purple ones whip with my hand.

"He's definitely good." the purple one said.

"I try." I said, smirking as I pointed my knife at them, it glowing yellow, shooting a beam with JUSTICE.

They dodged, the beam striking the ground near them.

I didn't let up, using my purple magic and slashing at them, waves of PERSEVERANCE at them.

This one hit them, knocking them over.

"You're lucky I don't want to kill you." I told them, smirking. "If I did… **you'd be dead where you stand**."

They stood up, panting.

"So, I would advice against attacking me again, see ya around kid." I said, walking away, sliding my knife back into my left sleeve.

"Bye." Steven said, amazed.

I chuckled, vanishing in a flash of light, going back into town. I wandered a bit, humming, going to the other end of town and, seeing the hill there, put my armor on, raising my hand and making a house appear for me to live in, going inside, taking the armor off, and falling asleep on the couch.

* * *

I just hung out around town for a couple days before, after one, I noticed that there was some weird thing in the sky, frowning and going to the beach to see what was up.

When I got there, I teleported to the top of the railing, the people that attacked me and the kid on the beach. "So, anyone gonna explain what that is?" I asked.

"It's an eye." the tall one said.

"And what'll it do if it gets much closer?" I asked, jumping down to be with rest of them.

"No clue.' the purple one said. "But, itmpact's not an option."

"Okay." I said, bringing out my knife. "I got this." I added, pointing my knife at it and charging it with red and yellow, a dual colored beam firing at the giant eye and destroying it.

"Wow.' the thin one said. "That's effective."

"But" the tall one said. "Doesn't explain anything. How'd you do that?"

"Let's just say I was very DETERMINED." I said with a smirk, jumping back to avoid the attack one sent at me.

"All together!" the tall one shouted, the three of them rushing forward.

I sighed at that, using BRAVERY and slashing my knife, orange waves coming at them.

They all dodged, slashing at me and making powerful blows. I tanked the blows, smirking, knife flashing orange, the waves turning around and hitting the three in the back.

They fell forward, injured.

"Woah, guys!" Steven shouted, running over. "Let's not fight. We can figure this out without violence."

"They attacked me." I said, shrugging, making sure my sweater was okay, and sighing happily when it was.

"Well" Steven said. "Let's settle this over some donuts."

"Sure." I replied, putting my knife back in my sleeve.

"Yes!" Steven said, pumping his fist.

I smirked at this, feeling like I should know someone similar to this, but I couldn't remember.

We headed to the donut store, me leaning against the counter.

"Glaze again please." I told the person at the counter.

"Coming." she said, handing me my donuts.

"Thanks." I said, grabbing mine and starting to eat it, motioning for the gems to say whatever they were going to.

"I don't eat.' the thin one said.

"Not up to it right now.' the tall one said.

"My usual." the purple one said.

"Me too." Steven said.

The girl gave them two nearly massive bags of donuts and things.

I rolled my eyes at this, smirking, finishing my donut.

"Introduce yourselves.' Steven said, nudging them.

"Fine.' the tall one said. "I'm Garnett."

"I'm Pearl." the thin one said.

The purple one said something, but I couldn't hear because she was busy shoveling food into her mouth.

"Try again there." I said, chuckling.

"She's Amethyst.'Garnet said.

"Nice to meet you three." I told them, smirking.

"Same here, I guess." Pearl said.

"Yeah." the other two said, Amethyst still shoveling her food, Steven joining her.

"So, what'd ya want to know?" I asked, getting to the point.

"Who" Garnett said. "Or what are you?"

"Names Raz, and I'm human, far as I know." I replied, shrugging.

"Doubt it.' Pearl said.

"Well, I'm not whatever you three are, I know that much." I said.

"Gems.' Pearl said.

"Cool, and I'm human, just a little more… magical, than most." I state, making some magic twirl around my right hand.

"Clearly.' Garnett said.

"For some reason, I don't remember much, just how to use my magic and my name mostly." I added.

"Huh." Pearl said. "That's strange."

"I don't really mind, they'll come back, eventually." I said, a carefree expression on my face.

"Yeah." Garnett said. "That's true."

"Well if that's all, I think I'll go take a nap." I told them, standing up.

"Have fun." Steven said.

"See ya kid!" I shouted, exiting the store and teleporting away to my house, going to my bed and sleeping.

A/N: So, now I've given myself amnesia... well at least the place i'm in should be fun, major timeskip gonna happen though, so don't expect most of season 1


	24. Chapter 24

For a couple of months I just lived at beach city, making sure the hijinks that seemed to happen around the Gems and Steven, until, one day, a hand appeared in the sky as I was heading down to the beach. Frowning, I hurried down to the beach, coming up to the group. "So, what's happening?" I asked.

"It's a ship.' Garnett said.

"I can see that, why is it here?" I asked, being more specific,

"It's here to invade." Pearl said.

"Things are about to get _interesting_ then." I said, a demented smile coming across my face, sliding my knife into my left hand.

"How so?" Steven asked.

"I haven't had a good fight in a while." I commented, my tone going demonic.

The ship landed, opening like a hand.

A ball came one of the fingers, opening to reveal two figures, my demonic smile widening as they grew closer.

"That's them." the one that seemed to be the tech person said, pointing at us.

"Really?" the large one in the middle said, really not believing her.

"Yeah." the tech one said. "Definitely."

"Where's Rose-Quartz?" the big one demanded. "I'd hoped to meet her… beat her into the ground."

The Gems tensed.

"Doesn't matter." she then said. "Fire at them. I'll deal with her later."

The tech one pushed some buttons on a control pad she had, the hand making a shape like a gun.

My demonic look worsened, me stepping forward, knife flashing green as the hand fired, me slashing and blocking the blast, leaving my green shield unharmed.

"What is he?" the big one demanded. "He's no Gem."

I didn't answer her, giving her a disturbing demonic look.

"Wide spread shot.' the big one said. "Now!"

In response my knife flashed green again, a white outline covering it, me slashing and blocking all the shots easily.

"This one's good.' the big one said. "I'll have to take him out myself."

Motioning for the others to give me some space, I took a step forward, demonic smile widening a little more. " **Come at me**!" I shouted, in my laid back stance, dismissing the shield.

She rushed forward, throwing a powerful punch at me.

I dashed to the side, slashing at her, a red trail following my knife.

She dodged, kicking my arm.

I jumped back to avoid it, knife glowing yellow, pointing it at her and firing.

She dodged this, rushing forward and grabbing my arm.

My eyes widened, not having expected her to be this fast.

She punched me in the face, still holding onto my arm.

My head shot back, only to come back, undamaged.

She was surprised at this, but then she kicked me in the chest, knocking me backwards.

My sweater was torn off of me at this point. My eyes widened, staring at it, her having dropped it onto the ground, something in me… snapping, me starting to glitch, black and white lightning arcing off of me and onto the ground, my scarred chest, back, and arms bare for the world to see.

"I think she messed up." the tech one said to another one that was nearby, one we hadn't noticed.

My knife started flashing different colors rapidly, before settling on red, me stabbing it into the ground, the entire area around us starting to glow the same.

"Everybody move!" Garnett shouted, grabbing Steven and her and the other two Gems running.

" **WELCOME TO HELL!** " I exclaimed, idly sub-spacing what remained of my sweater, red shooting up from the ground, engulfing her. She somehow survived, which only angered me more, black replacing the whites of my eyes, knife going dark red as I started to slash and teleport all around her, leaving marks in the air surrounding her on all sides, before I stopped, hovering above her, knife flashing red and me slashing one last time, sending them all at her.

She survived that, me getting pissed off even more.

I screamed in rage, dashing forward and kicking her up, meeting her up there, I started to pinball her, randomly stabbing her, shooting her with my JUSTICE beams, slashing her with my DETERMINATION, BRAVERY, and PERSEVERANCE waves, cutting her with my giant INTEGRITY knife, slamming her around with my PATIENCE threads, though I did nothing with KINDNESS… because there was none to be used at the moment. When she was on the ground, barely conscious, I raised my knife, it going half black and white, a giant ball forming at its tip, not caring that this would, more likely than not, destroy the planet to.

"Not your smartest decision." a voice that sounded like two voices said, grabbing my wrist.

" **WHO**?" I exclaimed, turning to the person, dismissing the ball, sending out a punch.

The being caught my punch, punching me in the face. The blow actually hurt, causing my nose to bleed.

I shouted out in pain, backing up and clutching my nose with my right hand, glaring at the person, me still glitching and lightning still arching.

"Calm." the being said, a field of magic surrounding me. "DOWN."

I gave the field an unamused look, glitching out of it, pointing my knife to the side, it going black and white again, lighting starting to charge in it.

The being moved forward, kneeing me in the stomach and punching my wrist, knocking my knife away.

My eyes widened, me falling, flying evidently not being one of the things I could do without it.

The being grabbed my wrist, holding me up on face level with them.

"Calm down." they said.

I didn't looking down and, guessing where the knife would go, teleported in a glitch, catching it as it came down and quickly charging it's lightning, shooting it in a concentrated being at the entity.

The entity teleported in front of me, punching me in the face, grabbing my knife and flinging it away, a dark field around it that disappeared with it.

"Enough!" the being shouted.

"My knife!" I shouted, tone going scared, glitching out of there hold and, after putting on my armor, running, it giving me a speed boost.

They caught up to me by flying, seemingly effortlessly. They grabbed my shoulder, teleporting my armor to wherever they sent my knife.

They then held me by my arms, staring into my face.

"Enough is enough." they said, their voice and expression calm.

My eyes were wide and fear filled, me teleporting out of their grasp and back to my house, pulling out the remains of my sweater and hugging it close.

They followed me via teleportation. They stood in the door, crossing their arms.

"What happened to it?" they asked, looking at it.

"T-the orange gem destroyed it." I mumbled, scared, backing into a corner.

"Let us see it." the being said, holding out their hand.

"N-no!" I shouted, curling around it.

"We can fix it." they said, not moving.

Hesitantly, I gave them the pieces, a hopeful look on my face.

They put magic into it, both light and dark, the sweater mending itself.

I got an overjoyed expression on my face, grabbing the sweater and hugging it close, rocking back and forth.

"You can't go doing that." the being said, indicating my destructive rampage.

I didn't reply, simply burying my face in my sweater.

"You gotta promise us, kid." the being said, taking my shoulders. "You gotta promise us you won't do something that would endanger this planet."

"W-who _are_ you, I feel like I should know." I asked shakily, looking at them.

"You don't recognize us?" the being asked.

"I don't remember much." I mutter, putting my face back into my sweater.

"Well" the being said. "Maybe this'll help you, kid."

They glowed for a second, splitting into two beings. One wore red and had demon's wings, black eyes with red slits.

The other wore white with silvery blue eyes, having angel wings.

I stared at them, confused for a couple seconds, before something else snapped, memories flooding me, me shifting into my five year old hybrid form. "M-mommies?" I asked, tearing up.

"Yep." Demon Chara said, grinning.

"I-i s-s-swo sorry, Mommies." I said, sobbing, rushing forward and hugging both of their legs, not looking up.

"It's okay, Rindie." Angel Frisk said, rubbing my head.

"B-bwut I-i almwost k-k-kwilled eveyone." I said, burying my face into their legs, crying,

"So did we, kid.' Demon Chara said, them picking me up. "But, it's fine now."

Quickly putting my sweater on, I looked at them, tears in my eyes and my face tear stained. "R-really?" I asked.

"Yeah.' DEmon Chara said. "But, we need your sweater for a bit."

My eyes grew wide and fearful, immediately teleporting out of there hold and back into the corner, crossing my arms and gripping it like my life depended on it.

"Hey, kid" DEmon Chara said, confused. "What's wrong?"

"D-dwon't twake it pwease." I whimpered, tears increasing.

"Alright, Rindie." Angel Frisk said, caving. "We won't take it. But, you have to promise you won't do anything like this again."

"I-i pwomise." I stuttered, sounding relieved. "C-cwan I have my knwife and armour bwack?" I asked.

"Okay." Angel Frisk said, bringing them back. "But, the same promise goes for them."

I simply nodded, grabbing them and hugging them to me like I did the sweater, obviously having gotten attached quickly.

They hugged back, keeping me tightly held.

I eventually cried myself to sleep on their legs, going limp.

They both held me, carrying me over to the bed. Angel Frisk rubbed me softly while demon Chara did the same thing, but on my back.

They got up to leave, walking softly.

As soon as they did, I whimpered, trembling as nightmares immediately formed.

They came back in, holding me and continuing to rub me comfortingly, Angel Frisk humming a soft song.

However I continued to whimper, nightmares worsening, me trembling.

"Hush, Rindie.' Angel Frisk said. "We're right here."

I flinched as if hit, nightmare worsening. "M-m-mommies, no." I said in my sleep, sounding terrified.

"Rindie." Angel Frisk said, rubbing my forehead. Demon Chara reached into a portal she made, pulling out a device, the device Alphys had used to send them into Frisk's mind.

"This might be what we need." Demon Chara said, hooking it up to me.

"Right." Angel Frisk said, nodding. They activated the machine, entering my mind.

* * *

"Where are we?" Angel Frisk asked.

"Not sure." Demon Chara said. "But, if he makes a sound, we can follow it."

Suddenly the sounds of a whip hitting flash was heard, immediately followed by my cries.

Angel/Demon Frisk/Chara rushed toward the sound of my voice to find me.

However, what they found gave them pause, dark versions of themselves and my other Mommies being the torturers.

"What the fuck?" Demon Chara said, looking around.

"I don't know.' Angel Frisk said. "It's giving me the creeps though."

"Should we attack them?" Demon Chara asked.

"Probably." Angel Frisk said.

They fired their magics at the different darker images, hitting every single one.

All except the darker versions of them dispersed, the darker them ignoring the blast and instead lighting one hand aflame, sticking a finger into my eyes and burning them, causing me to start screaming and thrashing in pain.

"And, now we switch." Demon Chara said, firing a dark magic blast at the darker Angel Frisk while Angel Frisk fired a light magic blast at darker Demon Chara.

This worked, the two vanishing, me falling to the ground, curling up and wailing.

They picked me up, Angel Frisk humming a song to me, one that she'd hummed so many times before.

This seemed to make me more panicked, the darker version having hummed this song as she tortured me.

"Rindie" Angel Frisk asked, stopping her humming. "What's wrong?"

"M-m-mommies, dwon't hwurt mwe." I whimpered, shaking and wailing.

"Don't worry, kid." Demon Chara said, pulling me close. "We won't."

I only kept shaking and wailing, this nightmare having taken a toll on my mind.

"It's okay." Angel Frisk said, kissing my forehead. "We're right here."

"Let's leave.' Demon Chara said. Angel Frisk nodded and they left, being back outside. They held me, Angel Frisk hushing me softly.

The kiss seemed to have done something, me calming down slightly.

"Don't worry, kid.' Demon Chara said, rubbing me. "We're right here."

I leaned into the gentle rubs, calming more.

"Sleep well, Rindie." Angel Frisk said, kissing my forehead again.

I finally calmed down, a peaceful look on my face, snuggling under the covers and reaching out for something.

"What do you want?" DEmon Chara asked.

"Maybe we should grab Tracy." Angel Frisk suggested."

"Yeah." Demon Chara said. "Let's join together and grab her."

"Right." Angel Frisk said. She and Demon Chara joined hands, becoming the being from earlier. They opened a portal, stepping through and stepping out with Tracy, who got down under the covers with me, holding me close.

"Mommy." I mumbled in my sleep, smiling, wrapping my arms and legs around her torso, my tail coming out and wrapping around her legs.

"I'm right here, kid." Tracy said, rubbing me as she kissed my forehead.

I nuzzled her in my sleep, a smile on my face.

* * *

I awoke to the sound of knocking at the door.

Blinking my eyes, I realised who it probably was, quickly shifting to human form and going back to 13, I grabbed my knife, sub-spacing my armor, and answered the door. "What'd ya want?" I asked, eyes half lidded as I opened the door.

"You okay?" Garnett asked me.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I said, bringing my knife out. "Just had to calm down."

"That's good.' Pearl said, nodding. "That being sure did a job on you."

"The beings lucky I couldn't think straight and I didn't have my armor on and my knife out at the same time." I replied. "I woulda won then."

"Hopefully.' Amethyst said. "They seemed really strong."

"They're fine, just a friend that comes by to calm me down." I assured her, leaning against the doorway.

"Okay then." Garnet said.

"Morning, kid." Tracy said, walking over and yawning. "You sure got big."

"Who's that?" Pearl asked. "Your girlfriend?"

"Nah, my Mom, the being summoned them to help calm me down after it disarmed me." I told her, shrugging, before turning to her. "And Mom, you coulda said that in _so many_ better ways."

"Yeah.' Tracy said, holding her eyes up to the light from the door. "I don't always talk right when I'm *yawn* tired."

"Well, you staying or you wanna go back to Dad?" I asked her.

"I'll stay." Tracy said, putting an arm around me. "Gotta keep you in line since Angel Frisk and Demon Chara aren't here."

I rolled my eyes, smirking. "Well, can you make breakfast please then?" I requested.

"Sure." She said. "What do you want?"

"Pancakes please." I said, turning back to the gems. "So what happened to the orange one?"

"She left." Garnett said. "After you beat her pretty bad."

"Oh good… **I can finish up later then.** " I state with a demonic smile, head twitching slightly.

"Kid." Tracy said, her tone disapproving with that tone a parent puts on as if to put out a challenge.

"Sorry, Mom." I said, voice normal, stopping my head from twitching.

"That's better." Tracy said, making my pancakes.

"So, if that's all, see you three later." I commented, stepping back and moving to close the door.

"See ya later." Amethyst said, her an the rest of the Gems leaving.

I closed the door, walking over to the table, shrinking into my hybrid form as I did, taking my seat and beaming at my mommy.

"So, kid.' Tracy said, grinning. "I got you some cool pancakes."

"Cwool pancwakes?" I asked, tilting my head in confusion.

"Yeah." Tracy said. "They're made into cool shapes."

"What shwapes?" I asked, curious.

"Well" she said, putting some down. "I made an angel, a demon, a bat, a spider, and geometry shapes."

I beamed at the pancakes, an excited, and hungry, expression on my face. "Thwank you Mommy." I said, before I started to devour them.

"Careful, kid." Tracy said as she ate hers with peanut butter and jam. "You'll choke."

I stuck my tongue out at her, continuing to eat them like I was… only to actually start to choke, a panicked look coming across my face as my hands shot to my neck.

"I told you." Tracy said as she rushed over, giving me the heimlich.

I spat out the bit that was choking me, taking deep breaths.

"You okay, kid?" Tracy asked me, holding me tightly.

"Yeah." I mumbled, leaning back into her and starting to, carefully, eat the rest of my pancakes.

"Good." Tracy said, smiling. "Now, eat slowly or you'll choke again."

"Yes Mommy." I said, doing so.

"Good job, Rindie.' Tracy said, squeezing me a little.

I beamed at the praise, looking up at her and smiling widely, kicking my legs back and forth idly.

"I'll take it they're good." Tracy said, chuckling.

I nodded, finishing up the pancakes.

"Good.' Tracy said, smiling.

I got up, shifting again to my older human form, going to the door. "I'll be right back Mom, I'm gonna go destroy that hand ship, I still feel it at the beach." I told her.

"Don't blow the planet this time.' Tracy said, half joking.

"As long as my sweater doesn't get destroyed again." I shot back, smirking as I opened the door.

"Well" Tracy said. "Just don't go far enough Charisk's gotta stop you again."

"I'll try not to." I assured her, going out the door and teleporting to the beach, to see A sight I was not happy with.

The Gems were decimated, being taken by the other beings, the orange one having recovered.

" **What's this**?" I asked, demonically smiling, having appeared on a rock nearby, taking my knife out.

"You." the orange one growled.

" **Such a shame, I wanted to play again, it looks like this time I'll have to hold back less**." I said, sighing in fake sadness.

"I'll kill you this time.' the orange one shouted, rushing for me.

My smile widened, me knowing just how fast she could go now, knife glowing red and sending waves as I slashed at her.

She dodged, reaching me.

This proved to be a mistake however, my knife glowing light blue, wrapping around her and constraining her, jerking the knife to the side and sending her flying.

She landed on her feet, rushing forward again.

I shot a couple of orange waves at her, not moving from my spot.

They hit her, knocking her down.

I flashed around her, knife dark red, slashing and surrounding her in dark red waves, demonic smile growing.

She jumped up, getting into a fighting stance.

" **This has been fun, but I really gotta save my friends, so goodbye.** " I said, the waves going a menacing blood red, my knife turning red as I prepared to slash.

She looked a little nervous, getting tense.

" **Goodbye**." I state, slashing, all the waves shooting forwards and hitting her, causing her to poof.

"Oh crap." the tech one said, running back into the ship.

The other one that was with them took off running, trying to get away, but not from me.

" **Ooooh, that's a mistake.** " I said with a evil demonic smile, knife going black and white, a lightning beam charging as I pointed it at the ship.

The tech one charged a blast from the ship, aiming at me.

We fired off at the same time, me casually holding my own beam attack steady, the ship audibly straining.

"Oh, crap!" she said, firing beams around me.

I simply had lightning arc from my knife, blocking the beams. " **So, Pearl, Amethyst, Steven, let her live, of poof her?** " I asked, still easily maintaining my beam.

"Let her live." Steven said.

"Yeah." Amethyst said. "Let's let her live. No point in killing her."

" **Sorry, outvoted Pear, cmon tech gem, get outta that ship before I blow it up**." I said.

The tech one contemplated, eventually getting out.

I grinned, my beam suddenly overpowering the one the ship was still shooting at me, it not even exploding as it simply disintegrated by the sheer power of my beam.

"Woah.' everyone said, amazed.

"That was therapeutic." I commented, a lazy grin on my face, sitting down on the rock.

"Just like you in many ways Steven.' Garnet said.

"I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment or not." I said, looking down at the group, the rock being elevated.

"Depends." Garnett said.

"Well, I am gonna go home, tell me if you need me." I told them, backflipping off the rock and teleporting home, going inside. "Mom, I'm back!" I shouted, shifting again to my younger hybrid form.

"Hey, kid." Tracy said. "Have fun?"

"Yep, and mwy sweaters okway!" I exclaimed happily.

"Good.' Tracy said, smiling.

I ran over to her, hugging her and nuzzling her leg, since that's all I could reach.

She smiled, picking me up.

I wrapped my arms around her neck, nuzzling her and smiling, yawning a little.

"Tired?" Tracy asked me.

"A wittle." I mumbled adorably, tiredness in my voice.

"Well then" Tracy said. "Let's get you to bed."

"Okway Mommy." I said, leaning my head on her chest, falling asleep.

She put me on the bed, tucking me in.

I seemed to be fine sleeping alone tonight, until she left the room and got out of earshot, me immediately whimpering and starting to shake in my sleep.

She came in to check on me, seeing me shaking. She came in and lay next to me, wrapping her arms around me.

This seemed to calm me, me rolling over in my sleep and burying my face in her chest, holding her as if my life depended on it.

She held me, rubbing me.

* * *

I woke up alone, having been okay after a while, shaking a little because of how not used to waking up like this I was. "M-mommy?" I called out.

"In the kitchen." Tracy called.

I bolted to her, steps frantic, turning the corner and going downstairs, in a rush, only to trip at the top of the steps, hitting the wall and bouncing off as I started to fall, eyes wide.

Tracy caught me, holding me.

"I'm pretty sure I taught you how to walk down the stairs." She said, grinning.

I blushed, crossing my arms and pouting. "Somethwing twipped me." I said.

"Well" Tracy said. "Maybe you shouldn't run. But, now that you're down here, want breakfast?"

"Yes pwease!" I exclaimed, nodding.

"What?" she asked.

"Mwaor Pancakes!" I told her, giggling.

"I think we're out of batter." Tracy said. "I used it all up making yesterday's."

"Awwww." I said, slumping, sounding disappointed.

"What else would you want?" Tracy asked me.

"Hwome fwies." I told her.

"Not sure if I can make those.' Tracy said. "But, I'll try."

"Okway." I said, going to the table and sitting down.

Tracy worked in the kitchen, whistling for a bit. She came out several minutes later, holding some home fries.

"I think I did it.' she said, putting them down in front of me.

I ate them normally, not wanting to choke like yesterday.

"Good?" she asked me.

I beamed at her, giving her a thumbs up, before going back to eating.

"Good.' She said, breathing a sigh of relief.

Finishing up, I got up, going around the table and hugging her.

She hugged me back, smiling.

"So" she asked. "What do you wanna do?"

"I dwunno." I said, shrugging.

"Me either.' Tracy said. "Guess we're gonna be bored then.'

"Nwooooo!" I exclaimed over dramatically.

"Hmm.' Tracy said, thinking. "You got any games?"

"Evewy gwame." I told her.

"So" Tracy asked. "What do you want to play?"

"You pwick." I said, going to the living room.

"Alright.' Tracy said. "How about Monopoly?"

"Okway." I agreed, bringing it out.

* * *

"Looks like I win." Tracy said, grinning at me.

I crossed my arms, pouting and looking down, stomping my foot on the ground.

"Hey." Tracy said. "No sore losers. You beat Frisk, Chara, and the others. You've got to learn how to lose."

"I sweemed to dwo fwine jwust now." I said, grinning, showing her I was faking.

"Nice." Tracy said. "You're a good actor."

I beamed, hugging and nuzzling her, a smile on my face. "I wanna gwo bwack to our univwerse." I suddenly state.

"Okay." Tracy said. "But, I think that's your department."

I snapped my fingers, sending up back to our universe, making a doorbell appear on the house that would summon me here if the gems ever needed me.

"Pwisnor!" a very familiar shout greeted me as Kiry tackled me, holding me and nuzzling me. "I mmissed yoo. Fwisk was my utter pwisnor whiw yoo were gone. But, don' wowwy, pwisnor. She didn' repwace yoo as my favwite pwisnor.'

"Mwissed you Mommy." I said, nuzzling her back.

"Did yoo hav funz?" she asked me.

"Yes Mommy." I assured her, snuggling into her embrace.

"Good.' Kiry said, smiling. "Fwisk wood be owt heer, but she wecovewing fwum de hugz I gavez her."

"How'd hwugs hwurt her?" I asked, tilting my head in confusion.

"Das a secwet.' Kiry said, grinning. "Dey wuz speciaw hugz."

"Spwecial hwugs?" I said, sounding more confused.

"Dey's a secwet." Kiry said, grinning.

I pouted at this, crossing my arms, somehow managing to look as adorable as physically possible, and then some.

"Das soooo cute.' Kiry said, red blood dripping from her nose. "I gotz a nosbweed fwum it."

I got a even more adorable look of concern on my face, snapping my fingers and making a tissue box, giving it to Kiry.

"Oh noez!" Kiry said, more blood coming. "Yoos too cute, pwisnor."

I got a even _more_ adorable look of concern and worry on my face, making more tissue boxes.

My other Mommies walked out, seeing me. All except Angel Frisk and Demon Chara got a nose bleed.

"Kid's cute.' Demon Chara said. "But, not as cute as you."

"Oh, Chara." Angel Frisk said ,blushing. "How about I make myself look even cuter?"

"Oh?" Demon Chara asked.

Angel Frisk pulled out a neko headband, putting it on. She made a cute face, putting Demon Chara out for the count, blood coming out of her nose.

"What's thwat fwor Mommy?" I asked, seeing the headband.

"For fun.' Angel Frisk said, a sly smile on her lips as she picked up demon Chara, tilting her head forward. She walked to their room, closing the door.

"Hows thwe headbwand fwun Mommies?" I asked the others there.

"Uhhh' said every one but Kiry, who was nuzzling me still.

"Dey makes her wook wike a kitty.' Kiry said.

"Why'd shwe wanna look wike a kwitty?" I asked, nuzzling her back.

"Whus wong wit kitties?" Kiry asked me. "Kitties awe cute."

"Thweres nwuthing wrong with thwem, I jwust wanan know why she wants to." I said.

"Deviw Chawa wikes kitties." Kiry said, smiling. "Iss cuz she's pawt kitty. She towd mee dat.'

"Oh, okway." I said, smiling back.

"Yoo wanna see wut it wooks wike?" Kiry asked me.

"Swure." I replied.

"Okay den." She said, grinning as she put a headband on me.

I seemed to fidget when she put it on, getting minor flashbacks to when I was forced into a cat suit.

"Dere." Kiry said. "Yoo make a cuute wittwe demon.'

I nervously did a cute pose, it making me look even more adorable than earlier.

"Ohmygush so cuute." Kiry said, squeezing me tight.

I hugged her back, nuzzling her affectionately, trying my best to not let the memories popping up of when I was forced into the cat suit to upset me, though I wasn't very successfull.

"Maybe yur giwlfwiend wood wike one too." Kiry said, thinking.

As if that summoned her, Rara walked in, seeing me and just staring for a couple seconds, before she shot over, joining Kiry in squeezing me.

"She tinks yoo so cute.' Kiry said, smiling.

She pulled out a cat headband, putting it on Rara.

"Thwat mwade you pwettier." I told Rara, looking up at her, idly making my own headband vanish, causing her to blush.

Kiry grabbed Rara, pulling her next to me.

"Now I gots two pwisnors.' She said, nuzzling both of us.

Me and Rara both giggled at this, nuzzling each other and Kiry.

"My pwisnors give good nuzzwes." Kiry said, beaming.

"Yoo wost yur hedband.' Kiry said to me. "Das okay. I gets yoo anoter."

She pulled out another one, putting it on me, this one being a halo headband.

In response I gave her the most adorable innocent look I could, eyes widening and looking up at her.

"Das so cute, pwisnor.' Kiry said, smiling.

Rara, seemingly jealous, made a cute pose as well, though my age gave me a distinct advantage.

"Yoo so cute, kitty pwisnor." Kiry said, smiling at her as well.

"Mommy cwan you wet me done for a swecond, I have a idea." I told her.

"Aww.' Kiry said. "Wut do yoo wants to do?"

"I gwotta show you!" I said.

"Okay den, pwisnor. Yoo can shows me.' Kiry said, letting me go, but holding tighter to Rara. "I howd kitty pwisnor tiw yoo dun."

Rara seemed to like this, nuzzling Kiry. I took a couple steps back, enchanting my angel headband so that'd it'd switch for the devil one she gave me earlier when my knife was out. I put my hands behind my back, holding them together, head facing down while I looked up with my eyes, making them as wide as possible, and putting the most innocent expression on my face I could, the halo only making it even more adorable.

"Das cute, pwisnor." Kiry said. "Now gets over heer wit kitty pwisnor and we hugz."

"I nwot fwinished." I told her.

"Weawwy?" Kiry asked. "Wut yoo gots to do now?"

In response I slid my knife out, trying to put a demonic look on my face, though I failed, just looking super adorable, my headband changing into it's devil horned form.

"Das cute too, pwisnor.' Kiry said. "Now gets over heer wit kitty pwisnor."

"Okway Mommy!" I said, putting the knife away, halo headband returning, going over and hugging her.

"Yay." Kiry said, smiling. "Now i gots two pwisnors again."

Suddenly, I got a bad feeling, head shooting to the side, looking through this universe to another. "I swense somethwing wrong, I'll bwe right bwack." I told her.

"Okay, pwisnor.' Kiry said. "I howd kitty pwisnor whiw yoo gon."

I snapped my fingers, vanishing from that universe and ageing myself up to ten, keeping the headband, making myself into a younger version of my human form, and appearing behind a pillar in the judgment hall.

"This is my special attack.' came the voice f Sans.

"Spacial?" came a voice that reminded me of demon Chara's, but younger and different.

"Yep. It's literally nothing." Sans said.

"So, taking a break I see." I said, coming out from behind the pillar, an innocent look on my face as I walked over to the two.

"Yep.' Sans said. "So, kid, how's your day been?"

"Good, it seems someone here has a demon problem." I commented, looking at the child in front of us, looking to be about five or six.

"Define 'problem'." the child said, grinning.

"Well, usually, this is where I seperate you two and allow you to live in your own, human body… but your too far gone." I said still looking innocent, though my voice took a sad tone.

"I've always been too far gone." the child said, grinning again.

"Well… that sucks… for you." I told the child, bringing my knife out from my left sleeve, my headband changing to the devil horns.

"Don't see what that's gonna do.' the child said, grinning. "But, have at you then."

"It will do _**this!**_ " I exclaimed, the blade being covered in black energy, me shooting forward and slicing down the middle, doing no physical harm… but another person appeared, a older looking Chara.

"Woah." this Chara said, looking at herself. "I'm me. **Perfect.'**

She rushed at me, grinning evilly.

I gave her an unamused look, knife glowing light blue, a thread shooting forward and restraining her.

"What the hell?!" she exclaimed.

" **Sorry, demon, this is where you die, and there will be no LOADing for you, you'll find my DETERMINATION is quite a bit more than yours.** " I told the demon, grinning.

"Fuck you!" she shouted.

" **Sans, would you like to do the honors? This one has cause you** _ **so**_ **much grief.** " I asked, turning to the skeleton.

Sans shot several bones through her without hesitation.

As she died, my knife turned red, the thread doing so as well, burning the corpse and the SOUL it left behind, making sure this version of Chara would never return, me putting my knife away and sighing in relief. "Man, I hate having to do that." I said, innocence back in my voice, smiling at the skeleton.

"Me too, kid.' Sans said.

I turned to the young Frisk, a look of concern on my face. "You okay there?" I asked, a gentle tone in my voice.

She was shaking, curled into a ball and on the ground.

I walked over to her, kneeling next to her and rubbing her back, whispering comforting words to her.

She wrapped her arms around me, still shuddering.

"It's alright, that nasty demon won't be hurting you again." I told her, hugging her back, picking her up and rocking her, humming a song.

A/N Hey, I'm comforting someone else for once, what a shocker XD


	25. Chapter 25

I stood up, still holding the five year old Frisk, they having fallen asleep on me. "So, what do you want to do now?" I asked the Sans of this universe, rocking the Frisk in my hold gently.

"I'm goin' to Grillby's." Sans said. "Come on if you want."

"I think I'll start reviving the Monsters here." I told him, still holding the sleeping Frisk. I didn't bother to hear his answer, turning and leaving the judgment hall, feeling him teleport away, I walked throughout the Underground, right eye aflame as I shot beams from it at any dust I saw, reviving monsters and leaving before they could regain their senses, blasting the ruins door when I got to it open and going through, healing all the monsters until, finally, I got to where Frisk fell, going to the far end of the room and sitting against the wall, putting them in my lap and relaxing.

She simply slept in my lap, still curled up.

We just relaxed there for a while, me rubbing her back as she slept, humming softly.

She continued sleeping, sighing with contentment.

"Hello, children." Toriel said, coming over to us.

"Hi there." I said, slightly on guard, just in case she was sore about being killed, looking up at her innocently.

"Why are you just sitting there, children?" Toriel asked.

"She's asleep, I'm resting from killing a demon and reviving everyone else." I told her.

"Ah." Toriel said. "Well, I hope you didn't hurt yourself."

"Nah, I've had to do this a few times." I said, a sad tone in my voice.

"Ah." Toriel said. "Well, would you like to come in for some pie?"

At this, Frisk's ears perked up, her eyes blinking open.

"What do you think, Frisk, wanna go get pie?" I asked her, smiling down at her.

"Yes." Frisk said quietly so only I could hear, nodding. "I like pie.'

"Alright, we're in." I told Toriel, standing up, still carrying Frisk.

"Good." Toriel said, smiling as we went to her house.

I went to the table in her house, setting Frisk down in my lap as I sat in a chair.

Toriel brought us out pie.

I let Frisk eat hers first, chuckling at how fast she did, before eating mine in one bite, smiling.

"This is good." her quiet voice came, some pie on her face.

I chuckled a little, snapping my fingers and making a handkerchief appear, using it to clean her face.

"Th-thanks." she said.

"No problem." I told her, ruffling her hair.

She smiled at me, hugging me.

"Now… let's go get a bath, I didn't think sitting down against a dusty old cave wall through." I said, smiling sheepishly.

Frisk nodded. Standing up and holding her, I went to the bathroom, setting her down inside and locking the door behind us, turning the tub on and getting in with her.

She splashed a little in the water, smiling.

Grinning, I splashed her, idly blocking both our clothes off, knowing what would likely happen soon.

As I expected, a splashing war began, the two of us soaking the entire bathroom.

Blocking one of her splashes, I picked her up, dunking her in the water briefly.

She tried to do the same to me, but was unable to, me being twice her age in this form.

"Alright, I think that's enough." I said, snapping my fingers and making two towels appear.

"Okay.' she said, her voice not so quiet this time.

"Hey, I can actually hear you." I commented, smirking as we got out, handing her a towel.

She blushed a little, turning away.

I ruffled her hair in response, smiling. "Don't worry, I'm just joking." I assured her, inwardly glad I remembered to conceal all my scars before we got in.

She smiled at me, walking back to the kitchen.

I put my bandages and clothes on, following her, dropping my illusion due to it not being needed with them on. "So, wanna go explore the Underground? If you do, tell me, so I can protect you." I said to her.

"I" she said. "I don't know."

"You alright?" I asked with a concerned tone in my voice, kneeling in front of her.

"I" she said. "I don't think they'd like me."

"They just need to get to know the real you, not the possessed you." I assured her with a smile, standing up and holding my right hand out to her. "Cmon, I won't let anything happen to you."

"O-okay." she said, extending her own.

I grabbed her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze, turning to where Toriel was. "Hey, Toriel, were gonna go wander a bit, we'll be back in a while!" I yelled.

"Okay, children." she said. "Stay safe."

I lead Frisk downstairs and out of the ruins, snapping my fingers and making it so we wouldn't freeze, the two of us walking towards Snowdin.

"Hiya." Sans said, waving. "Care to give a pal a handshake?"

"Sure." I replied, grinning, holding my left hand out for him to shake.

Sans shook my hand, grinning. Then he turned to Frisk, rubbing his hands together.

"Shake?" he asked. She timidly shook it, a fart sound coming from their hand.

Frisk blushed, then beginning to laugh, me joining her in laughter, enjoying the familiar joke.

"Works every time." Sans said, chuckling.

"So, how are the Monsters reacting to, yknow, living again?" I asked him.

"I don't think half of 'em even know they were dead." Sans said.

"Okay, what do they think of Frisk?" I asked, wanting to make sure my little sister was safe.

"Not sure.' Sans said. "I guess they'll find out when you see them."

"Alright." I said, squeezing Frisks hand in reassurance. "Let's go, Frisk."

"Okay." Frisk said, a little worried.

"Want me to just teleport us to Snowdin?" I asked, hearing her worried tone.

"Y-yeah." Frisk said, nodding.

I snapped my fingers, doing so.

"C-can we go to Grillby's?" Frisk asked.

"Sure, lil sis." I replied, smiling as I lead her there. Frisk blushed and looked away.

We arrived, going in and sitting down.

"What do you want Frisk?" I asked, seeing her too nervous to tell Grillby.

"A-a shake." She said quietly.

"Some fries a burger and a shake, please." I told the fire monster.

"Alright.' he said. "Coming right up."

"So, Frisk, how are you holding up?" I asked, turning to her.

"Pretty good." Frisk said. "You?"

"I'm fine, though I'm straining to hear ya." I said, a teasing smirk on my face.

She stuck her tongue out at me, smiling behind it.

I returned the gesture, a smirk behind my tongue.

"Hey, punk!" came the voice of Undyne, storming into the bar.

Frisk began shuddering, gripping me with all her might.

I got up, standing in front of Frisk and shielding her, glaring at the fish monster.

"Back off, punk.' Undyne said. "I got a few spears for the punk behind you."

"Sorry, not happening." I said to the fish monster, getting ready for a FIGHT.

She threw spears at me. I grabbed the first one that got to me, using it to block the others, using only one hand and not looking away, staring Undyne in the eye as I did.

"Get out of my way!" Undyne shouted, rushing forward and punching at me.

I blocked the punch with her own spear, kicking her in her armored chest, sending her back to the front door and outside. "Frisk, I'll be right back." I said.

"O-okay." Frisk said.

I walked out of the bar, left eye going aflame, me deciding I wasn't going to bother with my knife, headband shifting to it's devil side.

"What are you?" Undyne asked, tensing up.

"Oh, just a human with a lot of magic to spare." I told the fish monster, pointing my hand at her and shooting flames out of it.

She dodged, rolling over.

I raised my hand, a wall of flames appearing where she was rolling.

She was hit, flipping over and getting into a fighting stance.

"D **o** n' **t** ma **ke** me **KILL** you, it'd be a **pain** to **re** vive you again." I said, in a relaxed stance, though I grimaced slightly in pain, the dark magic making my head hurt.

"The kid's coming with me." Undyne said.

"Y **O** u'll **have** to ge **t** **pa** st me first." I told her, sending a black beam at her from my eye.

She dodged, panting as she ceased.

"I'll be back." she said, walking away.

I rolled my eyes, cutting off the flame, headband going back to Halo form, going back inside Grillbys and taking my seat. "Sorry I took so long, she was very persistent." I said to Frisk, holding my head and grunting in pain, the dark magic having taken a toll on me.

"I'm glad you're safe." Frisk said, hugging me.

"I took more damage using my dark magic than from Undyne." I told Frisk, hugging her back.

"Well" She said. "Don't do anything scary like that again, okay?"

"I'll try." I assured her, rubbing her back comfortingly.

"Good." Frisk said.

Our food arrived, us eating.

"How much is it?" I asked Grillby when we were done.

"Fifty g." Grillby said.

I paid for the food, holding Frisks left hand with my right and leaving the bar, going to Sans and Papyrus' house and knocking on the door.

"Sup.' Sans said, opening the door.

"Just wanted to visit." I told him, before I grimaced in pain again, left hand shooting to my forehead.

"Problem?" Sans asked.

"Nah I-" I started, only for my head to throb in pain again, me stumbling as we entered the house.

"You okay?" Frisk asked me, holding me.

"Probably not." I muttered, sitting down and leaning against the coach. "For some reason, my magics particularly hostile today."

"Oh.' Frisk said. "Do you want something for it?"

"N-nah, should be fine in a few… but, if I'm not, at least the last sentence you said to me was something I could hear." I said, grinning, before wincing as another current of pain hit me.

"Are you okay?" Frisk asked, holding me tighter.

"Y-yeah, gimme a minute." I told her, taking a deep breath and activating my light magic, right eye lighting aflame, my headbands halo gaining a glow.

"Did that work?" she asked me when I was done.

"Yeah, I'm okay now." I told her, a relieved tone in my voice.

"Good." she said, smiling.

"Definitely, it woulda been annoying if I had to reincarnate myself again." I commented, smiling and hugging Frisk.

"I'll bet.' Frisk said, sinking into my hold.

I raised an eyebrow, looking at Sans and counting down from three with my hand.

"Wait?" Frisk asked, confused. "You died? Really?"

"Yeah, three times." I told her, casually, hugging her closer.

"Woah." Frisk said. "That's cool. I died like ten. How'd you die?"

"Well, the first time, was my body just kinda gave out on me, wasn't used to how much energy I was getting so quickly and then losing it." I started, looking at the ceiling as I remembered. "The second, was from too much energy at once and me not expecting it, so I kinda blew everything up by accident." I continued. "And the last time was from too little energy, cause most of mine was blocked off for some reason and I was in a form I needed it to live, so I just kinda evaporated." I finished.

"Woah.' Frisk said. "That's interesting."

"Yeah… interesting." I said, frowning, my tone going depressed.

"What's wrong?" Frisk asked.

"Just… remembering some things that I don't really want to." I mutter, starting to zone out.

"Oh." Frisk said. "I do that sometimes."

"So, why'd ya come to the Underground?" I asked her, shaking my head in an effort to shake the memories away.

"Something" Frisk said. "Told me to."

I gave her an unamused look, raising an eyebrow. "Wow." I said sarcastically. "I wonder what told you to come here."

"I don't know." Frisk said.

"It was the demon, Frisk, I was being sarcastic." I told her, smirking.

"Demon?" Frisk asked.

"What I cut outta you and killed." I informed her.

"Oh." Frisk said.

"So, Sans, how long do you think till Undyne comes back?" I asked him.

"Eh" Sans said. "Doesn't matter. She doesn't come here often unless it's to get Papyrus."

"She was kinda _dead_ _set_ on getting Frisk earlier." I said, smiling.

"Maybe the kid gets _under her gills."_ Sans said, grinning.

Frisk snickered at this.

"Maybe she thought Frisk was acting _fishy_." I suggested.

Frisk snickered louder.

"She's _all wet_." Sans said, shrugging. "She's not quite up to _scale."_

"Couldn't take the _pressure_." I added.

Frisk was on the floor laughing, and I looked like I was barely containing myself.

"Well" Sans said. "It'd be better if you leave her alone. She gets _crabby_ when she's like this."

That did it for me, me joining Frisk on the floor, laughing.

"Ah." Sans said, reclining. "Gets 'em every time."

"G-greatest jokes." I said, still laughing.

"Yep." Sans said, grinning.

"SANS!" came Papyrus's voice. "I AM BACK! HAVE YOU ACTUALLY DONE YOUR JOB FOR ONCE?"

"Nah." Sans said. "What fun would that be?"

"What is your job?" I asked, turning to him.

"Napping.' Sans said. "Oh, wait, that's the job I'm good at. My actual job's patrol the area for something or other."

"Well, since me and Frisk are here, I'd say you did that second job very well." I told him, winking.

"Yeah." Sans said. "Now, time to do my other job."

Papyrus facepalmed.

"So, how are you?" I asked the taller skeleton.

"I AM FINE, HUMAN." Papyrus said, grinning. "I, THE GRRREAT PAPYRUS, AM NEVER LESS THAN FINE."

"Cool, so shouldn't you be sending us somewhere?" I said.

"I CANNOT THINK OF SUCH A PLACE, HUMAN." Papyrus said.

"It starts with a C." I commented.

"CASTLE!" Papyrus shouted. "THAT'S RIGHT!"

"Hey, he remembered, have a gold star." I said, snapping my fingers, a gold star sticker appearing on his 'battle body'.

Papyrus grinned, striking a pose.

I giggled at the pose, smiling.

"SO, HUMANS." Papyrus said. "SHALL WE GO NOW?"

"What do you think, Frisk?" I asked, turning to her.

"Okay.' Frisk said, nodding.

"Since you couldn't hear her, she said yeah, so let's go." I told Papyrus, grinning playfully at Frisk. "Want a piggyback ride, lil sis?"

"Sure." she said, smiling.

I picked her up and put her on my back, holding her from underneath her legs as she wrapped her arms around my neck. "Okay, we're ready now, let's go." I told Papyrus.

"ALLRIGHT THEN." Papyrus said. "LET'S GO."

* * *

"I coulda sworn we were just here." I commented to Frisk as we entered the Judgment Hall, grinning.

"Yeah.' she said. "Well, what now?"

"We have a king to visit, of course." I told her, shifting her slightly on my back.

"O-okay." Frisk said.

"Hey, don't worry, I won't let him hurt you." I assured her as I walked to the kings throne room.

"Thanks." She said, nuzzling me.

We entered the Throne room, the Kings back turned to us.

"I'll be with you in a minute." he said, watering flowers.

I hummed in response, waiting.

He then turned around, noticing us.

"Hello.' he said.

"Hi." I said back, smiling, setting Frisk down next to me.

"So" the king said, sitting down. "What brings you here?"

"Got 'caught'". I told him, winking.

"Ah'. the king said, chuckling. "Papyrus, was it?"

"Well, actually, we pretended to be caught by Sans, but Pap 'delivered' us." I said, sitting.

"I figured." the king said.

"So, this is around the time I either offer to break the barrier or set up a new one that'll keep the humans out, depending on how nasty they are." I commented, stretching.

"Well" the king said. "That's very kind of you."

"So, what's humanity like Frisk?" I asked her.

Frisk simply shook her head.

"They're not all nice.' she whispered to me. "Almost everyone I know is mean. My parents are nice, though."

"I think I'll stick around a while then, see how good humanity is here for myself, Asgore, tell your people to come to the barrier, I'm freeing you all." I said, standing up.

"Alright." Asgore said, doing so. Frisk pulled on my sweater, wanting to get on my back.

"Alright sis, get up here." I state, picking her up and putting her on my back, walking to the barrier.

"Yay." She said, nuzzling me.

I chuckled, getting to the barrier and standing where Asgore usually would, it visibly shivering at my presence.

"Are you gonna do it?" Frisk asked.

"I wanna wait for the Monsters to get here first, when I bother to, I'm a bit of a show-off." I told Frisk.

"I know." She said, giggling.

"At least they can hear me." I said teasingly, looking back at her and smirking.

She stuck her tongue out at me, flicking my nose.

"Hey!" I exclaimed. "I _will_ drop you."

"No you won't." Frisk said, grinning as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Is that a challenge?" I asked.

"Maybe." She said, wrapping her legs around me.

"Okay." I said, taking a step forward, phasing through her.

She fell to the ground, landing on her rear. She crossed her arms, putting on a pouting face.

"I warned ya." I told her, shrugging and smirking as I looked down at her.

She stuck her tongue out at me, standing back up and scrambling up my body.

I laughed at this, grabbing her and holding her in front of me, tickling her.

She laughed, squirming in my grip.

I tickled her until she was out of air, stopping and allowing her to breathe, idly noticing the Monsters had arrived.

"You gonna show off now?" she asked, giggling.

"Hey, I could hear you." I shot back, chuckling.

"And, I can smell you.' She said, grinning at me.

"We literally _just_ took a bath." I deadpanned.

"I'm kidding.' she said, laughing.

I rolled my eyes, grinning at her, before turning back to the Barrier after setting her off to the side with the Monsters. "Asgore, the SOULs please." I requested.

"Here you go.' Asgore said, making them raise in their jars around me, like they would to him in the game.

"Alright guys, _LET'S DO THIS_!" I shouted, knife coming out, headband gaining the devil horns and keeping the halo as both my eyes lit aflame, me jumping up into the air and floating there, slashing the jars upon with a red wave from above.

The crowd was amazed, watching me do that.

The SOULs shot to their place around me, me holding my knife in both hands and pointing forward, the SOULs moving to surround the knife. "Hey, Monsters, this is probably the only time you'll see my SOUL, get a good look!" I shouted, bringing my black and white SOUL out, it having a gray flaming aura, appearing at the tip of my blade.

"What are you gonna do now?" Frisk asked.

In response, the SOULs all flashed, my blade flashing the different colors except for red, eventually settling on a rainbow, with black and white replacing red.

"Woah!" Frisk said, amazed.

The blade glowed, the SOULs glowing as well, me firing a beam at the barrier and shattering it, absorbing the SOULs when it was done, landing on the ground.

"You did it!" Frisk said, grabbing me around the neck.

"It was easy." I said simply, hugging her back, putting my knife away, headband just the halo again.

"So" Frisk asked. "What now?"

"Now, we go check out the human situation, Asgore, you should come for this, for negotiation reasons… after we go tell Toriel." I said, whispering that last part to Frisk.

"Okay." Asgore said, nodding.

"Be right back." I told him, teleporting me and Frisk to Toriel.

"Back so soon, my children?" Toriel asked us.

"The barrier is broken." I said, bluntly.

"Oh?" Toriel asked. "That's good, my children."

"Just wanted to tell you, so you could get the monsters in the ruins ready to leave." I told her, smiling innocently.

"Okay." Toriel said "Can you take me there? You seem to be able to teleport."

"Sure." I said, teleporting us back to the group of Monsters.

"That was fun." Frisk said, smiling as we arrived.

"I try to make my teleportation as fun as Possible." I replied, turning to Asgore.

"T-Tori.' Asgore said.

"Asgore." Toriel said.

"So" Asgore said. "Can we-"

"No.' Tori said, shaking her head.

"Understood." Asgore said.

"So" Toriel said. "Let's escort the monsters out now."

"Right" Asgore said, nodding as they did so.

We all went out, me holding one of Frisks hand and Toriel holding the other, leading the monsters onto the surface.

"This is nice." Toriel said."

"Yeah.' Asgore said.

"So" Frisk asked me. "What now?"

"Well, I've done this a couple times, different timelines, different universes, we should start with getting a meeting with the mayor of the city over there." I told her, pointing to said city.

"Okay.' Frisk said.

* * *

It was about a month later, the meeting, while shaky had gone well… even though I _may_ have had to threaten the mayor a little, we got Ebott and the area around it, the Monsters all having quickly built a settlement there.

"This is nice." Frisk said, smiling at me.

"Yeah, the humans are… okay, so far, I'm actually surprised we haven't seen your human parents yet, Frisk, since you said they were nice." I commented, her on my lap, us sitting under a tree outside Toriels new house, us living with her.

"Well" Frisk said. "They live on the other side of the mountain."

"If you want, I _could_ teleport us to them." I offered.

"Oaky." Frisk said, nodding.

I got up, snapping my fingers, teleporting us to them.

"Frisk?" they asked, looking at her.

"Mom.' Frisk said, smiling. "Dad."

She ran up to them, the three of them hugging.

I simply stood off to the side, observing, noting how the two looked just like Frisk, the Dad looking like a male version, causing me to chuckle lightly.

"I missed you guys." she said.

"Us too.' her dad said.

I leaned against the wall, crossing my arms and smiling at the touching scene, a short feeling of jelousey rising in me when I thought of my own human parents, before I squashed the feeling.

"So" her dad asked. "How did your adventure go?"

"It was great." Frisk said, smiling. "I helped free the monsters and even made a new friend."

I rolled my eyes at this, me having been the one to break the barrier, but didn't comment.

"That's good." her mother said, laughing. "Is that him over there?"

"Yeah." Frisk said, nodding.

"Sup." I said, waving with my right hand, being careful that my knife wasn't shown in my left sleeve.

"Hello." Frisk's mother said. "You must have had your hands full taking care of Frisk here."

"Nah, it was easy, names Raz, by the way." I said, holding a hand out for her to shake, putting an invisible surprise in it.

"Nice to meet you." Frisk's father said, both of them shaking my hand at the same time.

A loud fart sound erupted from our joined hand, me smiling widely, mischief in my eyes.

"So" her father said. "You're one of those boys. No wonder she became fast friends with you."

"Nah, just a joke my friend taught me." I told him, making the whoopie cushion vanish.

"Funny friend.' her mother said.

"He's pretty Sans-sational." I said, winking to Frisk.

Frisk snickered, covering her mouth.

"So" her father asked Frisk. "Are you gonna stay here or travel some more with your friend?"

"I think I'll stay here for a little." Frisk said.

"You have fun with that, I gotta go make sure the- watch out!" I suddenly shouted, throwing the parents to the side, knife coming out and glowing green, a shield appearing in front of us as my headband changed to its devil form, a bullet striking the shield.

"What was that?" Frisk's other parent asked.

" **Idiots**." I growled, glaring at the sniper. " **I'll be right back**."

"Okay." Frisk said.

I teleported to the sniper, stabbing them in the arms and kicking away their weapon, picking them up by the throat. " **Who do you work for**?" I asked.

"The government." the sniper said, choking.

" **Give me a answer I can work with, before I consume you like Alex Mercer does in PROTOTYPE**." I threatened, growling.

"Choroco." he said.

" **Thank you, NOW DIE!** " I exclaimed, throwing him into the air and slashing at him, blade red, sending a red wave that cut the human's head off, not even bothering with the SOUL, it automatically joining the rest in the hell part of me, teleporting back to Frisk.

"What happened?" she asked.

"We had a nice chat." I told her, smiling innocently, halo returning as I put my knife away. "For now, let's get you guys to the other side of the mountain, it's safer there."

"Okay." they said, nodding.

I snapped my fingers, teleporting the whole house to a vacant lot.

"Woah." they said, amazed. "Cool."

I simply smirked, walking outside, knowing the guard would want to know why there was suddenly a house here.

"Uh" the guard outside asked, surprised. "Why's there a house here?"

"Frisk's human parents were attacked, brought them here for safety." I told the guard, putting my hands in my pockets.

"Ah.' he said, nodding.

"Go get Toriel, I'm sure she'd want to meet them." I added.

"Alright." the guard said, doing so.

I walked back inside, giving the humans a thumbs up.

"Let's go then.' Frisk's father said, stepping outside with the others.

"Let's just wait here, the Queens coming." I suggested.

"Alright." Frisk's father said. After a couple minutes, Toriel got here.

"Hello there." Toriel said. "It's so nice to meet you."

"You too." Frisk's father said.

"So" Toriel said, turning to me. "Will you be staying or going on another adventure?"

"Well, I was gonna hang around for a while, make sure that you guys are nice and safe, then link this world to the one I made so that I could come and go easier." I told her.

"Okay then." Toriel said. "Well, you four are expected for dinner. I made Frisk's favorite dessert."

Frisk's eyes lit up at this.

I chuckled, rolling my eyes.

"I also got your favorite food too." Toriel said, looking at me.

"Oh yeah, what is it then?" I asked, not believing she knew what it was.

"Yogurt." Toriel said.

I joined Frisk in having stars in my eyes, drooling slightly.

"I guessed right." Toriel said, chuckling. "You can't hide it from me."

I shook my head, pouting and crossing my arms, grumbling, the action looking extra adorable because of my headband.

"Come on then.' Toriel said, escorting us to dinner.

* * *

We were all seated at the table, the boss monsters from Undertale joining us, me not waiting a second and immediately devouring the Yogurt by the tub.

"Slow down, Raz." Toriel said. "You'll choke."

"Nevah!" I exclaimed, eating faster.

"Don't be a pig." Frisk said to me.

"I will be whatever I want." I shot back, eating _faster_.

"But" Frisk said, grabbing my arm. "What if you choke?"

"I can't, made myself not need air." I said, before looking at her worried look and sighing. "But, I'll slow down anyway, just for you." I added, eating the yogurt like a normal person.

Frisk smiled, glad I was taking her into consideration.

I rolled my eyes, smiling back at her.

"Is it good?" she asked.

I nodded, finishing the tub I had and putting my spoon down, knowing that if I continued, I'd eat all the yogurt here.

"That's good." Frisk said.

"I made pie.' Toriel said, setting some down in front of us. "Cinnamon and Butterscotch."

Frisk almost dove for it, but restrained herself, taking half of it instead.

Grinning, I snapped my fingers, both halves turning into full pies.

Frisk's eyes widened as she _devoured_ the pie.

"So, what was that about being a pig?" I asked teasingly, smirking.

"Pie." Frisk said, reaching for the other one.

"Unlike me, you can choke, so please, don't." I said, my turn to be worried, grabbing her arm.

"Okay." Frisk said, taking the other pie and eating it just like the first.

Suddenly, she began to choke. I rushed behind her, giving her the heimlich.

"Thanks." she said after coughing up the pie.

I rubbed her back comfortingly, smiling and moving my seat next to her.

"I want more pie.' Frisk said, smiling.

"Really?" I asked, an amused expression on my face.

"Yep." Frisk said. "Toriel's pie is the best."

I snapped my fingers, a small pyramid of the pie appearing on the table.

Frisk beamed, beginning to eat the pie.

"Magic makes things so much simpler." I commented, leaning back in my seat with a smile.

"Yep." Frisk said, still eating.

Suddenly, I started to feel another pull, silently cursing. "Hey, guys, I feel a pull, gotta answer it, take this pendant, it'll give the wearer some of my power, use it to protect yourselves." I said, making said pendent, idly snapping my fingers and making a door appear. "Also, that door leads to the verse I came from, you should meet the people on the other side, very nice people." I added, pull strengthening.

"Okay.' they said.

I followed the pull, going to the next universe. When I got outside it, I was slightly surprised a few things being different. One, the Monsters were a little stronger, though not much. Two, Frisk was still about a day from falling down, and was… non binary, like I was. Three, the Chara and Flowey of this world were, luckily, able to be redeemed, partly because there had been no genocide runs yet, and Four, the me of this universe was about to be thrown down there, and, when I checked them over, they had no eyes, though I suspected that would change when I used our magic, they having been able to use all the different trait magics like I could.

"Here we go again." I muttered, entering this alternates body as they died.


	26. Chapter 26

I awoke to pain, having missed the flower bed completely and landed on the cold hard stone of the first room, groaning in pain, about a day after I fell due to blacking out, idly noting my form was around six this time around, me partly glad I remembered to subspace my gifts, including the clothes I was wearing, before coming here.

"You okay?" a child said, standing over me.

"N-nwo." I muttered, sobbing in pain, my bandaged eyes, them thankfully being the only thing this body needed them for, looking like I was trying to see the child, but I couldn't.

"You need help?" they asked.

"Y-ywes pwease." I said, reaching out blindly.

They helped me up, wrapping an arm around me.

I stumbled a little, pain flaring from my leg, them having been weakened from the fall.

"What's wrong?" they asked me.

"M-mwy wegs are weak." I told them, sobbing in pain.

"Here." They said, picking me up. "Let's find some place to rest."

I wrapped my arms and legs around them, though I didn't strain my legs, resting my head on their shoulder.

They carried me until we reached a house, them stopping and knocking on the door.

"Hello?" the voice came from inside. "Oh? Two children."

"Yeah." They said. "I'm Frisk. This is...uh, what's your name, kid?"

"R-raz." I mumbled, not moving.

"Raz." Frisk said.

"Well, come in, my children." the voice said.

"Think we should?" Frisk asked.

"Y-yea, s-shwe sounds nice." I whispered, hissing a little in pain.

"Okay." Frisk said, walking in.

We moved over to a table, Frisk setting me down.

"Would you like anything to eat, my children?" she asked us.

"Y-yes pwease." I said, voice small.

"Alright?" the voice said. "Is pie okay?"

I nodded, not really picky right now.

"Yeah." Frisk said.

"Alright then." the voice said. A few minutes later, she set pie in front of us, Frisk digging right in.

I ate more slowly, making sure not to miss my own mouth, feeling the pie try to heal my legs, but they had taken a little… permanent damage.

"Is it good?" she asked us.

I nodded, giving the kind voice a small smile.

"Good." she said. "So, is there anything else you need?"

"M-mwy legs are weak." I told her in a mumble.

"Well, my child." the voice said. "I think this may help you."

She came back holding a staff. She handed it to me, smiling.

I grabbed it, fumbling with it slightly, setting the end on the ground and, shakily, standing up.

"Does it work for you, my child?" she asked.

I took a few test steps forward, 'looking' up at her and nodding with a smile.

"Mom!" came a voice from down the hall, an older teenager about Demon Chara's age coming out of the room. "The internet's acting up again! I can't watch porn without internet!"

"Well, Chara" Toriel said, sighing. "Maybe you could spend your time doing more… productive."

"Well" Chara said, giving the 'are you serious' gesture. "There's no girls here other than me. How else am I supposed to-"

"Chara" Toriel said, interrupting her. "We have **juvenile** guests here."

"Whatever." Chara said. "I'm going to go take a walk."

I stumbled slightly, her loud voice having scared me, shaking a little, before I shook my head, recovering. "What's pworn?" I asked innocently, tilting my head cutely.

"The stuff of dreams, kid." Chara said, Toriel smacking her across the back of her head.

I just got a even more confused look on my face, not understanding.

"You'll understand when you're older.' Toriel said quickly, glaring at Chara, who shrugged, grabbing a beer and a chocolate bar from the fridge.

"O-okay." I mumbled, shifting in place slightly. "W-where are you walking to?" I asked Chara.

"Headin' to my dad's place.' Chara said, chugging down her beer and chowing down on her chocolate bar.

"Can we come?" Frisk asked.

"Sure." Chara said, finishing her beer. "But, I'm stoppin' by my girlfriend's place, so you guys are gonna wait outside while we _ravage_ each other."

Toriel smacked Chara on the back of the head.

"Ow!" Chara said. "Goddamn!"

"W-what does rwavage each other mean?" I asked adorably, head tilting again.

"Don't you _dare_ tell him that." Toriel said.

"Whatever.' Chara said. "Well, I'm headin' to her place."

"No, you're not." Toriel said. "Muffet's a bit of a bad influence on you."

"Ha!" Chara said, laughing. "Half the shit she knows, I taught her."

"Chara." Toriel said, sighing as she smacked Chara again. "You really need to stop."

"Ow!" Chara said, rubbing the back of her head.

"Oh" Toriel said, looking at Chara as she went back into the kitchen. "And, I found your magazines. I threw all of them away. We really don't need another monster finding them."

"I bought those!" Chara said. "You can't just throw them away like that."

"You left them outside." Toriel said.

"Well" Chara said. "I was reading them outside."

Deciding to wait by the exit, I shakily walked over to Frisk, pulling on their sleeve a little.

"Hmm?" they asked. "What's up, kid?"

"L-let's w-wait by the exit, I t-think they'll be a while." I suggested, voice quiet.

"Okay." Frisk said, taking me to the exit.

"I w-walk so s-slowly now." I said, voice sad.

"Yeah.' Frisk said. "I'll stay with ya."

"T-thanks." I mumbled, 'looking' up at her and smiling.

"Welcome.' she said, putting an arm on my shoulder.

We stood there for about half an hour, before Chara eventually came over.

"Alright" She said, rubbing the back of her head and carrying a six pack of beer and twelve bars of chocolate. "I've got my energy. Let's roll. I plan to be getting fucked within two days."

"Chara!" Toriel yelled, angry.

"Yeah yeah!" Chara said.

I had already started down the steps shakily, one hand gripping my staff like a lifeline, the other on the railing.

"Let's get this door open.' Chara said, kicking it open.

The suddenness of the action made me squeak in surprise, shaking.

"Calm down, kid.' Chara said. "I just opened the door."

"I-i don't l-like loud n-noises." I told her, calming myself.

"Don't worry." Frisk said, putting an arm around me. "It'll be okay."

"L-let's go." I said, starting to walk forward.

"Right." Chara said, taking a swig of beer.

"Let's go.' Frisk said, nodding.

We went, entering a snowy area.

I lagged behind, going as fast as my weakened legs would allow, trying to keep up with the older and faster two of them.

"Oh god." Chara said, sighing. "The comedian's here."

"W-wait up!" I called out, them near the other end of the room now, while I just felt myself hit the stick.

"Hurry up.' Chara said, drinking more beer. "I really don't like being in the same area as that fucker.'

I tried to, only to trip over the stick, having taken a step back to try to go around it, rushing when she said that, me accidentally dropping my staff out of reach.

Frisk grabbed my staff, helping me walk as Chara looked around, eating some chocolate.

"I'm outta here.' Chara said, grabbing Frisk and running. "I'll be back for ya, kid. Just gotta get to Grillby's and grab a refill."

"W-what?!" I exclaimed as I fell, Frisk still having my staff, landing on my back in the snow.

But, they were already gone.

I sat up, shivering in the rags I was wearing, head 'looking' around fearfully in a futile gesture, since I was blind, shaking in fear.

'You're a little lost, aren't ya?" A voice said.

I turned my body to face the voice, yelping in fear and moving backwards, shaking increasing.

"What's wrong, kid?" the voice asked.

"Y-you s-surprised me." I told the voice, forcefully calming myself a little.

"Oh." the voice said. "Sorry. So, what's your name?"

"R-raz." I said, 'looking' at where I thought the voices face was.

"Huh.' the voice said. "Mine's Sans."

"Um, c-can you h-help me u-up, I-it's c-cold a-and I c-can't w-walk without m-my staff." I asked, blushing in embarrassment.

"Yeah.' Sans said, helping me up and taking me to his house via teleportation.

"C-could y-you set m-me down s-somewhere a-and g-get my s-staff from F-frisk?" I requested, wanting my staff back as soon as possible. "A-and s-s-something b-better to w-wear than… these." I added, gesturing to my torn up rags of clothing.

"Yeah, sure, kid." Sans said, getting a blanket.

I took the blanket gratefully, him setting me down on the couch, curling it around me, my face being the only thing visible when I was done with it.

"You like spaghetti, kid?" Sans asked.

"N-never h-had it." I told him, that being technically true for this body.

"Welp" Sans said. "Have at some of this."

He put something in front of me, putting it where I could reach it.

I tried to eat what I assumed to be spaghetti, but it was a little difficult with my blindness, me not telling when the noodles had already fallen off my fork and me bringing it to my mouth only to be met with nothing.

"It fell off your fork, kid." Sans said.

"O-oh." I mumbled, embarrassed, shrinking a little into the blanket, blushing.

"It's fine, kid." Sans said. "Papyrus does it all the time."

I said nothing, trying again, only to be met with the same result.

"Maybe a spoon." Sans said, handing me one.

I took it, giving him the fork back, being met with actual food when I brought the spoon back to my mouth, humming happily as I ate the spaghetti.

"Good?" Sans asked.

I nodding, eating the rest of it and holding the plate out to him when I was done, a small smile on my face.

"More, kid?" Sans asked.

"F-full." I told him, patting my stomach, before I retreated back so that only my face showed again.

"Ah." Sans said, taking my plate. "So, what now, kid?"

"I-i'm j-just gonna w-w-wait here u-until t-they come get me." I told him, snuggling into the blanket and yawning a little, starting to fall over.

"Alright." Sans said, leaving.

* * *

"Aren't we going back for him?" Frisk asked.

"After my refill." Chara said, on her fifth glass. "I don't want to run into the comedian."

"Oh." Frisk said. "But, why?"

"Let's just say" Chara said. "His brother accidentally found my laptop. There's some not so child friendly stuff on there."

"Really?" Frisk asked.

"Yeah.' Chara said.

"We really should go get him." Frisk said.

"Yeah.' Chara said, standing up. "Put it on my tab, Grillby!"

"On it." Grillby said, nodding.

Frisk and Chara left Grillby's returning to the spot they left me.

"Where the fuck is he?" Chara asked.

"No clue." Frisk said. "Maybe he's at someone's house?"

"Yeah.' Chara said. "The comedian was here. Only he can break that twig. So, we should check there."

"You can teleport?" Frisk asked.

"When I'm not drunk." Chara said, grinning.

"But" Frisk said. "You're not."

"I'm buzzed.' Chara said. "Bad enough."

"Well" Frisk said. "Let's go."

"Yep." Chara said, taking a swig of beer.

"You're trying to get drunk?"

"Nope." Chara said. "I don't get drunk off beer. Me and my girlfriend drink like twenty cans in ten minutes or less. The only reason we stop is because we feel what we're gonna vomit after about fifty."

"Wow." Frisk said. "That's a lot."

"Nah.' Chara said. "I can hold more. I just can't drink more than that in five minutes."

"Wow.' Frisk said as they arrived in front of Sans house.

"Yeah." Chara said, taking another swig as she knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Sans voice came from the other side.

"It's me." Chara said, irritable. "Is there a kid in there?"

"What's it to ya?" Sans asked

"Gimme the kid." Chara said. "I'm taking him to my dad's place and I'm stoppin' by Muffet's to have a fucking awesome night."

"Whatever." Sans said, opening the door.

"Hey, kid." Chara said to me, seeing me.

I was asleep, the blanket having been really comfy, head resting on the arm of the couch.

"Kid.' Chara said, sighing. "I want to get fucked soon and you sleeping is hampering that."

"You're not going to wake him, are you?" Frisk asked.

"No." Chara said, slightly offended. "I'm not heartless."

"You left him alone in the woods." Frisk said.

"I kinda panicked.' Chara said. "Last time, he kicked my ass."

"Oh.' Frisk said. "I see.'

"So" Chara said, pulling out her laptop and putting on headphones as she drank more beer and ate more chocolate. "I'm gonna watch some porn while we wait. You do anything but watch me."

"Whatever.' Frisk said, rolling her eyes.

I shifted slightly when she sat on the couch, turning over, now facing the back of it.

Chara watched her stuff, Frisk and Sans getting food.

After a bit, I woke up, yawning.

"What's thwat?" I asked Chara when I woke up, still half asleep, seeing her on her laptop but not what was on it.

"It's a laptop." Frisk said, Chara not hearing me.

Pulling on Charas sleeve to get her attention, I spoke again. "Whatcha dwoing?" I asked.

"Oh shit!" she said, closing her laptop. "Uh, nothin' kid. Well ,nothing you need to see."

"Oh, okway." I said, ignoring the curse, having developed a mental block at this point.

"So, kid." Chara said, getting up. "Ready to go? I'm kinda on a schedule here."

"Y-yeah, w-where's m-my staff?" I asked.

"Right here.' Frisk said, handing it to me.

I took it, shakily getting up, hissing slightly as my legs flared with pain.

"Got your clothes, kid." Sans said, putting some behind me.

"T-thanks." I said, moving to get changed now.

"Welcome." Sans said.

I started to tear off the rags I had on.

"Woah, kid." Chara said, heading into the kitchen. "I only like seeing girls naked. Girls my age, I mean. Just warn us next time."

Frisk looked at Chara with a weird look.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Just put the clothes on.' Frisk said, not wanting to explain it to me.

"Okway." I said, tearing the rags off, literally, and putting the clothes on, them being an adorable skeleton onesie, a pair of shorts, a gray jacket, black t-shirt, and white hoodie (though I only knew this after taking a quick sneak peek using magic).

"Nice." Frisk said to me.

Standing back up shakily, having sat down to put my new clothes on, I smiled where I heard her voice come from.

"You ready kid?" Chara asked. "It's time to go."

"Y-yeah." I told her, walking shakily to where I remembered the door was.

"Good." Chara said. "Let's go."

I reached a hand out for where Frisk was, the other gripping my staff.

Frisk took it, us walking out the door.

* * *

We got to Muffets a couple hours later, Frisk carrying me so Chara wouldn't leave me behind again.

"Ah" Chara said, sighing in pride. "Feels good to be back."

"Back?" Frisk asked.

"Yeah." Chara said, opening the door. "This is my girlfriend's place. You two wait out here. I'll be back in, uh, fifty to seventy five minutes, depending on how drunk we are and how long it takes us to get super horny."

"What's hworny?" I asked, tilting my head adorably, 'looking' at Chara.

"What I'm gonna be in five minutes.' Chara said, grinning as she walked into the place. "See ya later. Stop by Alphys place if you want. It's around the corner."

"Let's gwo to thwis Alphy pwerson, I don't wanna be bwored." I suggested to Frisk.

"Okay." Frisk said, taking me there.

"What's it look like?" I asked Frisk.

"It's a big building that says Lab.' Frisk said.

"Thwat sounds boring." I commented, getting down, wanting to walk for a little despite the pain.

"Well" Frisk said. "Labs can be cool. You never know."

I walked shakily forward, stumbling slightly.

"Let's enter." Frisk said, guiding me to the entrance.

We did, me calling out once we were inside. "H-hello?" I said.

"Uh, hello." came a voice as the lights came on, revealing a woman. "Who might you be?"

"I'm Frisk." Frisk said. "This is Raz."

"Hi." the woman said, waving. "I'm Alphys. I usually have cameras up around this place, but well, one time I accidentally found Chara and Muffet-well, it doesn't matter."

"Yeah." Frisk said, rolling her eyes. "I figured that one."

"So" Alpyhs asked. "Is there something wrong with you, Raz?"

I clammed up, shuffling nervously, looking down so my hair covered my bandages and putting my hood up, taking a step so I was behind Frisk.

"Well, you don't have to answer.' Alphys said. "I was just being polite."

Pulling on Frisks shirt a little, I 'looked' up at them. "Y-you cwan twell her, I dwun wanna." I told them.

"It's fine." Alphys said. "I already figured it out. I just felt you'd be more comfortable telling me yourself."

I just shuffled again, staying behind Frisk.

"I think I can fix them." Alphys said. "Mostly."

I shuffled out from behind Frisk, a hopeful look on my face. "R-r-really?" I asked, tears starting to come to where my eyes would be, but if they were happy or sad was yet to be determined.

"Yeah.' Alphys said, nodding. "Come with me."

I stumbled forward, rushing, almost falling as I hurried after her.

* * *

Chara walked through the house, looking around. She stopped in the middle of the house, stuck in the web that was on the floor.

"I heard there was a human running around here." the voice, female and heavily seductive, came from the ceiling. Chara looked up, several strands of webbing wrapping around her arms and legs, hoisting her into the air and suspending her as if she was laying down, her arms and legs pinned to her sides.

"I heard she loves to play with spiders.' the owner of the voice said, coming down from the ceiling and sitting on Chara's chest, being her height. She was, to say the least, a spider woman, six hands, two legs, five eyes. She wore a thin shirt and short shorts (since it _was_ her house after all).

"I heard she loves to play _dirty.'_ the person said, tracing her finger along Chara's chest, a very seductive sounding emphasis on the word dirty.

"Well" Chara said, a similar tone in her own voice. "So do the spiders."

"Yes." the spider woman said, shifting her position to lying lengthwise on Chara, leaning close to Chara's face and smiling. "They do. And, now the human's caught in my trap."

"What are you gonna do to me?" Chara asked, feigning apologetic pouting.

"I'm gonna have to punish you, my little slave." the woman said, a sly grin on her face.

The spider woman kissed Chara on her lips, Chara kissing her back.

"You're a bit late.' she said to Chara shifting her body weight so she and Chara began to sway a bit.

"Had to take a couple kids." Chara said.

"They're not here, are they?" the woman asked, looking around a little bit.

"Nah." Chara said. "I sent 'em to Alphys."

"That's good." the woman said, grinning again. "Now, we've got this place to ourselves."

"I know." Chara said, grinning herself.

"So" Muffet asked, putting a hand up to her mouth as if thinking, a playful, mischievous, seductive look on her face. "What to do with you."

"Oh, don't do anything too naughty." Chara said, fake pouting.

"An _excellent_ idea." Muffet said, touching Chara's nose playfully. "But, first...we don't want to get this sweater dirty, do we? Let's put it away shall we?"

"Fine by me." Chara said. "But, I can't move my arms."

"Don't worry." Muffet said, grinning. "I can help you with that."

* * *

"U-um, i-is thwis gonna hurt?" I asked, slightly scared, on a table strapped down.

"Only if you thrash." Alphys said. "It's a little… invasive and the straps are to keep you still without anesthetic."

I whimpered at this, afraid.

* * *

I looked around, smiling widely, tears of happiness in my eyes as I stood, my staff across my back.

"Are you fully functional?" Alphys asked.

"Y-you m-make it s-sound like you made m-more than my eyes a-and legs robotic, b-but yeah." I said, beaming.

"Well" Alphys said. "I kinda did, to enhance your body so you couldn't suffer an injury to that gravity again."

"O-oh… t-thanks, I-i guess then." I mumbled, taking a couple careful steps around the room, stumbling slightly, my balance off with my new metal parts.

"It'll take a bit to get used to." Alphys said. "But, you'll be fine in a bit."

"Woah!" I exclaimed, a partly see through glass-like thing covering my eyes, making a hud appear.

"What?" Frisk asked.

"I-i have a h-hud!" I told her.

"Woah" Frisk said, impressed. "Cool."

I looked around, it scanning things. "A-alphys, h-how much i-information d-did you p-put in t-this?" I asked.

"Not much." Alphys said. "Just the datafiles I felt would be beneficial to you."

Suddenly, the skin on my right forearm parted, a small canon coming out and resting on the back of my hand. "Woah!" I exclaimed in surprise, accidentally shooting it, a red DETERMINATION blast firing from it and into the wall nearby, going straight through.

"Woah." Frisk said. "Cool."

"My wall!" Alphys exclaimed.

"S-s-sorry." I said, making the canon retract, looking down at the floor and shuffling.

"I didn't think it would be that powerful." Alphys said.

"W-what e-else d-did you g-give me?" I asked her.

"I can't remember." Alphys said. "I think that's it."

"I-i'll c-check later." I said, turning to Frisk. "Y-you t-think Charas done yet?"

"I don't know." Frisk said. "She did say fifty to seventy five minutes."

"W-we've b-b-been here f-for two hours." I mumbled.

"Huh." Frisk said. "Well ,I wasn't keeping track. What do you wanna do?"

"W-we could knock, w-w-we know w-w-where she p-probably is." I suggested.

"Yeah." Frisk said. "Let's."

* * *

I was the one that actually knocked, with my right hand, the left holding my staff, just because I had gotten used to holding it.

"Just a minute." came a voice.

Looking at Frisk, I grinned, activating something I found, seemingly disappearing.

"Where'd you go?" she asked.

I walked over to the other side, deactivating the camo and tapping her shoulder.

"Woah!" She said. "Cool!"

I simply smirked, turning re-activating camo.

"So" she asked. "What are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonnah snweak in, pwetend I'm nwot here." I whispered.

"Okay." Frisk said. "Have fun."

"Okway." I replied in a whisper.

"Good luck." Frisk said.

Frisk opened the door, walking in.

"Chara!" she called. "Where are ya?"

* * *

"Oh god yes!" Chara said, her and Muffet making out passionately.

"Wait." Muffet said, looking up. "Someone's inside."

"Shit.' Chara said. "It must be them. Quick, where are my clothes?"

"Next to mine." Muffet siad. "Over there."

Chara grabbed her clothes, handing Muffet's to her.

"Thanks." Muffet said as they both put them on.

"I'll take them to dad's place." Chara said, putting an arm around Muffet and bringing her close, kissing her. "And, then I'll be back to finish _your_ punishment."

"Ooh.' Muffet said, seductively. "I can't wait."

"I'll see you soon." Chara said, rushing out to where we were.

* * *

"Do you mind?" Chara asked. "I was in the middle of something."

"It's been two hours." Frisk said.

"I'm awful at estimating when I'm buzzed." Chara said. "Where's the other one?"

I walked behind her, tapping her on the shoulder, then quickly moving behind Frisk.

"Yeah?" Chara asked, turning around, not seeing me.

"Weird." She said. "Well, whenever he gets here, we can head to dad's."

I repeated the action, trying not to laugh.

"Okay" Charas aid. "I'm buzzed, but I'm not drunk. Who the fuck is doing that? It's not Muffet because I know her touch...really well."

"You okay?" Frisk asked.

"Yeah." Chara said. "But, what's doing that? I am never feeling things, even after three straight hours of sex."

I repeated the action again, this time poking her back instead.

This time however, Chara was quick enough to grab me.

I eeped in surprise, camo turning off, making me visible again.

"So, it was you." she said. "Well, it's not funny. Quit."

"S-s-sorry." I mumbled, shaking a little.

"Good." Chara said. "Now, let's head to my dad's place."

I slipped from her grasp, going behind Frisk and gripping the back of their shirt.

"Ready?" Chara asked. "You better be. I'm due back here in three hours and I hate being late."

I nodded, hiding behind Frisk.

"Good." Chara said.

* * *

I kept pulling the same prank all the way there, this time using a hologram function I found to make her think it wasn't me this time.

"Kid." Chara sid. "The only reason I haven't smacked you in the back of your head is because I'm in a good mood and the alcohol hasn't left my systems yet. I'd suggest you not push it."

In response I pushed her slightly, before immediately turning both camo and hologram off and hiding behind Frisk.

"Kid I swear if I wasn't going to engage in sex so hot it makes a Vulkin look cold by comparison, I'd smack you." Chara said.

"You'd have to catch me first!" I said, sticking my tongue out at her.

Chara ran after me, trying to catch me.

I ran, a fearful expression on my face, not having expected her to get this mad this quick.

Chara ran up to me and took a small swing.

My eyes widened… before my expression suddenly calmed, the world slowing down for me, me calmly grabbing and redirecting Charas fist with my left hand, punching her in the chest and sending her skidding back with my right.

"Kid can punch.' Chara said, getting up, unharmed.

My right hand raised mechanically, pointing at her, the canon appearing, a red blast charging.

Chara jumped out of the way as it fired, yanking Frisk with her.

"What the hell?" she asked.

I had a look on my face that told them I wasn't 'there' at the moment, the left hand raising for a similar canon to appear, the left glowing black and the right white, beams charging.

"Oh shit.' Chara said. "Well, I don't teleport when buzzed, but now's as good a time as any to try."

Chara focused her power, teleporting her and Frisk up in a tree out of my sight. She clamped her hand over Frisk's mouth, shaking her head to say 'don't speak'. Frisk nodded, understanding.

This didn't fix the problem however, my head scanning the area, my new mechanical eyes switching to several different vision types before my eyes landed on them, turning and pointing, re-charging my canons.

"How'd he see us?" Chara asked, dodging. "Kid, wake up! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Raz." Frisk said. "Stop this."

I tried to… but my body didn't listen, charging another blast, right hand pointed at Frisk and left at Chara.

"Shit." Chara said, teleporting again.

This time she was a hundred feet away from me with Frisk.

I looked straight at where they were, my body marching closer.

"Is there a way to stop him?" Frisk asked.

"I swear to god" Chara said. "If Alphys didn't make one, I'll feed her to Muffet's pet."

My head twitched to the side suddenly, a knife appearing in the air in front of Chara, it falling blade first into the ground.

"Cool." Chara said. "I think I know how to use this right."

Detecting the added threat, two predator like guns emerged from my shoulders, red laser sights pointing at their chests.

Chara threw the knife, slicing through one of the guns.

I got a pained look on my face, stumbling, taking a step back, before resuming the march.

"Damn it." Chara said, growling as the knife returned to her by magic. She threw it again, taking out the other gun.

The pained look came across my face again, tears briefly in my eyes again, before they went back to being blank, canons firing.

"Raz.' Frisk said. "Please wake up."

Instead of answer, my shoulders opened again, mini rockets firing out of them.

Chara blocked them with her knife, slashing with precision and accuracy.

My canons went rapid fire, short black and white blast going at them.

Chara teleported to avoid it, moving behind me and punching me in the head.

This thankfully knocked me out, canons receding, though a suspiciously robocop like looking armor covering me.

"We should get him to Alphys." Frisk said.

* * *

They took me to Alphys.

"I'll see what I can do." Alphys said.

* * *

I woke up without the armor, tears entering my eyes I regained consciousness, not remembering anything from the halfway point through the FIGHT on.

"You're awake." Frisk said, hugging me. "I was wondering if you'd not wake up.'

"What hwappened?" I asked, timidly hugging back.

"You went crazy as fuck." Chara said. "Speaking of which…"

"Chara.' Alphys said. "Think about something other than your sex drive for Muffet."

"D-d-dwid I h-h-hwurt anyone?" I asked, shaking, tears entering my eyes.

"Nah.' Chara said. "Just put us off schedule."

I sighed in relief, calming down.

"You ready to go, kid?" Chara asked, swigging down another beer.

"Y-yeah." I told her, getting up and grabbing my staff. "W-why do I l-look like robocop?"

"What'swrong with that?" Chara asked, chowing down on some chocolate. "He's badass and stops crime by shooting it."

Checking something, my leg opened up, me reaching down and grabbing the gun inside, twirling it. "N-nothwing, I g-guess." I said with a shrug.

"Let's go then.' Chara said. "I got someone waiting on you and I got someone waiting on me. Not so concerned on who's waiting on you, but mine's getting less hornier by the second, so, get moving."

"This armor d-doesn't hwelp with thwat." I told her, taking a couple very slow steps forward.

"Can you deactivate it?" Frisk asked.

I stood still for a couple seconds, putting the gun away, the armor receding, me grabbing my staff.

"Cool." Chara said.

"H-how mwuch of mwe is e-even human anymore?" I asked, turning to Alphys.

"Actually" Alphys said. "About seventy five percent. The robotics are just addons."

"Oh, o-okway." I said, walking to the door. "R-race you gwuys!" I exclaimed, running.

"Slow down, kid.' Chara said, her and Frisk running after me.

I didn't, speeding up, accidentally tapping into a little of my magic and making me go even faster.

"Hey, Frisk shouted. "No cheating."

I couldn't hear her, shrouded in red as I vanished from their sight, going to fast.

"Kid needs to be careful." Chara said. "He'll run into something if he's not careful."

Suddenly, they heard a loud thud, followed by sobbing.

"Goddammit.' Chara said, her and Frisk catching up to me.

I was sitting on the ground, face red from blood, tears running down my face.

"Kid." Chara said, picking me up by my hoodie. "You're reckless. Even more then Muffet and me."

I didn't respond, still crying.

Chara grabbed a rag, smelling it.

"Okay." she said. "This isn't the one I use to dry off. This should be fine for you."

She handed it to me.

Well, she tried to anyway, my eyes were closed, me still crying, not hearing her that much.

"Fine." Chara sighed. "I'll do it."

She brushed it on my face, cleaning the blood.

"That looks better.' Frisk said.

"Yeah." Chara said. "He's lucky I decided to carry two of those."

I was sniffling now, looking up at her curiously.

"What?" Chara asked.

"N-nothwing." I said, before running off again, this time without the magic.

"Just don't hit another wall." Chara said, swigging down more beer.

I didn't making sure to wait for them after getting to the end of every room, it going fine… until I tripped, falling back, towards the lava.

"Raz!" Frisk said, running towards me, Chara running with her.

I threw my staff towards them as I fell, curling into a ball as I fell into the lava.

Chara caught it, both her and Frisk reaching it.

"Raz." Frisk said, looking over the spot, trying to see me.

"You see him?" Chara asked.

"No.' Frisk said. "You think he could have survived?"

"Probably." Chara said. "It's not so hot as you'd think. Muffet and I occasionally bathe in it. When no one's around of course. All the better to get...frisky-oh god, that was the worst possible word to use here."

"Wait" Frisk said. "This one's really hot."

"Huh." Chara said. "It's like a weird thing with the lava. There's always one spot that's super hot. Not that it ever bothered Muffet and I though."

"But, where is he?" Frisk asked.

"I don't know." Chara said.

"Raz!" Frisk called. "Where are you!"

A/N: I agree frisk, I can't see me either...


	27. Chapter 27

The lava bubbled, as if something was about to come up from it.

"What the hell is that?" Chara asked.

"Is it him?" Frisk asked.

A lava covered hand came from the magma, desperately clinging onto the cliff.

"Kid.' Chara said, trying to me out. She grabbed me, but jerked her hand back.

"What the fuck?!" she exclaimed. "The lava doesn't ever get that hot!"

I managed to pull the rest of my magma covered self up, a miserably look at where they saw an impression of my face. "H-h-hurts…" I said.

"No shit." Chara asid. "Well, can you get it off?"

I tried to, only to screech in pain, it hurting to try to do so, immediately stopping.

"You clearly got magic, kid." Chara said. "Do you think you can use that to remove it?"

I tried to, body gaining an aura of different colors, though it only caused the magma to change colors with it.

"Is it working?" Chara asked.

I stopped, sighing sadly and moaning in pain. "N-no." I told her, sobbing magma.

"I'll get Alphys.' Frisk said, running and returning with Alphys.

"So" Alphys said. "How do you feel?"

"Horny." Chara said. "Really wanting to see Muffet in the next few hours."

"Not you." Alphys said, rolling her eyes.

"I know." Chara said.

"So, Raz" Alphys said. "How do you feel?"

"E-e-everything h-hurts." I told her, whimpering.

"Okay." Alphys said, spraying something on me that made me feel less warm. "That should help."

"T-thank you… I-i d-don't think I c-can travel far." I suddenly said, looking back and seeing a strange of magma connecting me to the lava below.

"How do we fix that?" Frisk asked.

"I-if I g-get a strong e-enough boost, I c-could fix m-myself." I told them, shifting nervously.

"Hmm." Chara said. "My dad's got like six SOULs stored away from others that have died here."

"That might work." Alphys said. "SOULs do contain a good amount of power."

"P-p-please, g-get them, q-quickly." I said, whimpering and sitting down.

"Got it." Chara said, teleporting away.

* * *

Asgore was talking to the Head scientist, Gaster, who was talking with him.

"Sup dad." Chara aid, running past. "Need your SOULs, then I'm off to go fuck Muffet!"

"Uh, ooookaaayy." Asgore said, not catching all of it.

Chara ran past, grabbing the containers and teleporting back.

* * *

"Here ya go." she said, handing them to me.

The SOULs burst out of their containers, surrounding me, being absorbed into me, me flashing different colors, the magma receding into the ground and disappearing.

"Now, get your ass moving." Chara said. "I've a spider to attend to."

"O-okay… c-can I h-have my staff back?" I asked.

"Sure." Frisk said, handing it to me.

I took it, smiling, before suddenly black smoke came from my eyes, my world returning to darkness. "I-i think m-my eyes overheated." I mumbled.

"I can fix that." Alphys said, takin me back to her lab.

She did, and the three of us left for Asgores again, actually making it there this time.

"You two have fun." Chara said, turning around.

"O-okay, bye." I said and, after she left, I snapped my fingers, body changing to how it was before Alphys gave me my robotic bits.

"Why'd you change back?" Frisk asked.

"I s-s-started l-l-like this… I-i w-w-wanna f-f-finish t-the journey like this." I told them.

"O...kay." They said, not understanding. "Well then, let's go."

I held my hand out for her, grimacing slightly, not used to how much my legs hurt without the robot bits.

"Alright then." Frisk aid, putting an arm around my shoulder.

"T-thanks." I mumbled, slightly embarrassed, us walking to the king.

"So, that's what it would do." the king said, talking to the scientist with him.

"Yes." the scientist said. "It is."

"Hello.' Frisk said, the two of them turning to us.

"Hello" the king said. "You must be the children my wife told me about."

"Yeah." Frisk said.

"So" the king said. "Where is my daughter? I saw her earlier."

"She's with Muffet.' Frisk said.

"There's a surprise." the scientist said, rolling his eyes.

"Wait" the king said. "Did she take the SOULs?"

"I believe so.' the scientist said.

"Well" the king asked. "What did she do with them?"

I shuffled nervously at this, hiding behind Frisk.

"Ah" the king said. "I see they're in you. Well, I'm sure she had a good reason."

I shuffled again, still feeling a little guilty.

"What's wrong?" the king asked.

"N-nothing." I muttered.

"Okay then.' the king said. "So, what brings you here?"

"W-well a-a-at first, w-we were just going with Chara… n-now I j-just wanted t-to 'see' it t-through." I told him.

"Well, that's nice." the king said. "Well, it would seem you have."

"Y-yeah… t-this is boring." I commented.

"Boring?" the king asked.

"T-the e-end of the l-little j-journey here, I m-mean." I said.

"Oh." the king said. "Well, what would make it more interesting?"

"A-a f-fight p-probably would." I told him.

"What?" Frisk and the king asked. "Are you serious?"

"Y-yeah." I said, quite, voice small.

"That seems a little…" the king said. "Cruel."

"Because I'm blind?" I asked, voice suddenly fine, sounding offended.

"Well" the king said. "Yes.'

"Then let me show you… _**just how well this blind kid can fight**_." I growled, bandages around my eyes receding slightly to show my empty eyeholes, a noticeably darker dot appearing in my left, black ooze going straight down, a white dot appearing in my right, white ooze going up, gray ooze coming from my mouth and going down, covering my body, me suddenly standing straight, slamming my staff on the ground and sending a shockwave through the room.

"So" the king said, impressed. "That's an act. Very impressive."

" _ **Oh, less of an act, more of a minor multi-personality disorder, this is my 'scary face'.**_ " I told the king, pointing my staff at him, a black, white, and gray beam firing at him.

He dodged, attacking me with a beam of blue.

My staff flashed green, me swiping it, a barrier forming and blocking the attack.

"Very good." the king said. "You have skill."

I smiled creepily at this, staff flashing red, blue, purple, and orange, sending the various colored blast at him.

He blocked them, impressed.

Deciding I had enough, my clothes suddenly changed, my blind-me's set switching for my usual clothes, my sweater, jeans, and boots, my knife slipping into my left hand, headband in it's combined halo and devil form.

"A clothing change?" the king asked. "Interesting. That looks like Chara's sweater she likes to wear. Well, half of it anyway."

" _ **You'll find that these are more than mere clothing now.**_ " I said, having enchanted everything that didn't already do so to enhance my abilities, my armor I got from Undyne forming around me, except for the helmet.

"You're a very good fighter." the king said. "I think you could teach some of the royal guard some things."

" _ **I'd be honored to.**_ " I replied, knife flashing yellow as I pointed it at him, a beam firing off that was tinted orange.

"Very good." the king said, nodding as he dodged.

I simply smirked, blade flashing orange, the beam turning to strike the King in the back.

"Wow." he said. "You're a very well trained fighter."

" _ **Who said I had any training**_?" I asked, relaxing. " _ **I could teach some of the Royal Guard now if you want.**_ "

"That would be nice.' the king said, nodding. "We can continue this later."

" _ **Just tell me when they're here so I can put my 'scary face' back on.**_ " I told him, shifting back to blind-me, slouching and clutching my staff.

"Okay then." the king said, leaving to retrieve them.

I walked over to where I saw the scientist had been, 'looking' up at this universes Gaster. "H-hello." I greeted.

"Hello.' Gaster said. "How are you?"

"G-good… w-whatcha working on?" I asked, hearing him take something out.

"Just a little present for my brothers." he said. "It's almost done."

"W-w-what'll it do?" I ask, curious.

"Play music." Gaster siad. "They have their favorite tunes and this plays a mashup."

"C-cool." I said,a small smile on my face.

"I have returned.' Asgore said, returning with a version of Undyne that was younger that usual, but still around Alphys age.

I quickly shifted back to my 'scary face' form, walking over to the two. " _ **Is this the guard I will be training?**_ " I asked.

"Yes." Asgore said, nodding. "This is Undyne."

" _ **She doesn't look like much.**_ " I told him, crossing my arms.

"What'd you say, punk?!" Undyne shouted, summoning a spear and charging at me.

I held my hands behind my back, calmly side-stepping her and tripping her, causing her to land face first on the ground.

"You'll pay for that!" she shouted.

I rolled my pinpricks of eyes, stabbing into the ground as my knife flashed light blue, similar colored knifes caging her.

She touched them, pulling back, her hand pained.

" _ **And I win.**_ " I said, smirking.

"Impressive." Asgore said. "I believe she'll be a great student."

" _ **If she could properly channel that anger, I would agree.**_ " I told him.

"Me too." Gaster said.

" _ **Can she use any magic of one of the SOUL traits**_?" I asked.

"I'm not sure." Asgore said.

"Hey!" Undyne shouted. "I'm right here you know."

" _ **So?**_ " I asked, idly dropping the knife cage and picking up my knife.

"I want to fight!" Undyne shouted, a glint in her eyes.

I simply spread my arms out wide, as if to say 'come get me then'.

She rushed forward, pulling back with a spear.

I simply remained in position, calmly looking at the approaching 'danger'.

She almost hit me, her swing powerful.

I slid across the ground around her, sweep kicking her feet from out of her mid way and kicking her forward when I got behind her, this having taken place in the span of a second.

She hit a wall, falling backwards.

"That's it!" she shouted, throwing a spear at me.

I caught the spear when it was a millimeter from going through my head, snapping it in two with the same effort required to breathe.

"How'd you do that?!" Undyne exclaimed.

" _ **Simple, I'm stronger than you**_." I replied, knife going dark red, me surrounding her in dark red slash marks.

"Really?" Undyne asked. "How?"

" _ **Magic.**_ " I replied, knife going regular red and slashing, releasing the blast one at a time, one for each slash.

"Cool." Undyne said, dodging.

I sped up the slashing, making it more difficult to dodge.

Undyne kept dodging, very good at it despite not having done it before.

I suddenly make slash marks appear all around her again, them going forward all at once.

She tried to dodge, but got hit, being knocked over.

" _ **You need to learn when to block.**_ " I said, sighing, starting to float away. " _ **This isn't even a challenge when I hold back, I'm done here**_." I added, giving a subtle wink to the King.

"Congratulations." the king said. "So, now what?"

"I wanna fight more!" Undyne said, getting angry, her body flashing for a second.

" _ **You can hardly call that a fight.**_ " I said, turning to her, arms crossed, a bored expression on my face.

"I'll show you a fight!" Undyne shouted, striking a powerup pose, her body flashing.

" _ **Don't talk, let your actions speak for themselves!**_ " I told her, smiling creepily.

"Speak to this!" Undyne yelled, power exploding off of her, giving me an odd sense of deja vu with an old Chara.

I simply sent a small wave of power back, smile widening.

Undyne's power stopped rising, her form now that of her Undying form.

" _ **Come at me!**_ " I exclaimed, going into a laid back stance, knife dangling from my left hand.

She did, rushing forward with a spear, shouting powerfully.

I didn't expect her to be quite as fast as she was, her cutting my right cheek as I dodged her spear, kicking her back.

She rushed forward, a wall of spears behind her.

I displayed a little more of my abilities, using my KINDNESS, I made her stuck in place.

"What the?" she asked, surprised.

I simply increased my smile, laughing slightly. " _ **It's KINDNESS magic, you can't move from that spot until I let you**_." I told her.

"Fine then!" Undyne shouted. The spears rushed right for me.

I dodged, finding the smallest gaps in the wall to go through, moving gracefully through them all, seemingly without effort.

Se fired more, these actually surrounding me.

My knife flashed red, a barrier of similar color appearing and blocking the knifes, though it actually cracked slightly.

She kept firing spears, making more walls.

I kept the red shield up, wanting to see how much it would take for it to break.

After about five seconds of intense pounding, it did, shattering into pieces.

When it did, I quickly sub-spaced my sweater, being impaled in multiple angles by the spears.

"Take that!" Undyne shouted, grinning.

"Woah!" Frisk cried. "Are you okay!?"

I made a show of falling to my knees, falling face down forward, nobody able to tell I was acting, making my black and white SOUL drift up out of my body.

"Oh no!" Frisk cried, running over to me. She shook my body, trying to wake me up.

My Soul broke in two, the two halves staying in the air for a few seconds.

"No!" Frisk shouted, trying to piece it back together.

" _ **BUT IT REFUSED.**_ " Came my voice, echoing from my SOUL, the pieces _snapping_ back together, a blast of energy pushing everyone back and into the wall.

"Woah.' Frisk said, running over to me and hugging me. "You're alive."

I shook myself slightly, grinning ferally. " _ **Oh please, if anyone wanted to kill me…**_ " I started, shifting into a 15 year old form, making my armor appear on me as my eyes lit aflame, adding to what I already had for my 'scary face' form. " _ **Your gonna have to try harder than that!**_ **."** I state, pointing my knife at Undyne.

"Sweet." she said, grinning.

I teleported out of Frisks hold, hands lighting aflame, cutting gashes through Undyns metal armor then kicking her back.

Undyne was knocked out, this time for real.

" _ **That was simple**_." I said, reverting back to my blind-me form, hunching over and shaking slightly, stumbling, a lot more energy than I'm used to having been used, idly healing Undyne.

"She needs work." Asgore said. "She's inexperienced, so she's not ready for it yet."

"I-i-i a-agree." I told him, falling back and yawning. "T-this f-form i-isn't used to t-that much power." I mumbled.

"You okay?" Frisk asked, supporting me.

I leaned into them, yawning. "J-j-just twired." I said, body starting to go limp.

"Okay." Frisk said, picking me up.

I fell asleep immediately, subspacing my staff, and snuggling into their hold.

"Wanna go get Chara or head back to Alphys' place?" Frisk asked me.

I didn't bother answer, starting to snore softly.

"Alphys' it is then." she said, taking me there and placing me on Alphys' couch.

* * *

I woke up feeling a little refreshed, snapping my fingers to give myself my robot bits back, blinking slightly and getting used to seeing again, _again_.

"Oh good." Frisk said. "You're awake."

"H-hwi, Frisk." I said, looking up at her and making my staff appear on my back after standing. "W-would you hwappen to know w-what the mwonsters want done with their barrier?" I asked.

"I don't know." Frisk said. "I didn't ask."

"C-could you g-go do that, p-please?" I asked them.

"Okay.' Frisk said.

* * *

"So" They said. "They don't care, but it's your choice."

"I'll j-just make it s-s-so no b-bad humans fall t-through, then." I said, snapping my fingers and doing so.

"Okay." Frisk said. "So, what now?"

"W-well, t-this is around the t-time I usually l-leave for another universe, w-wanna come with?" I asked.

"I think I'll stay." Frisk said. "I think the monsters need some positive human interaction."

"A-and w-we both k-know that i-isn't Chara." I said, chuckling.

"Well" Frisk said. "She's a-decent person. She's just a little too perverted for that."

"W-well, j-just p-put this on a-any surface and turn it, a d-door to m-my usual universe s-should appear, m-meet some of your a-alternates." I told her, giving her a doorknob with a picture of me on it.

"Cool.' Frisk said, looking at it.

"I-i'll see ya around." I said, vanishing as I felt a slight pull from the steven universe verse I went to, appearing in my house, shifting to my hybrid form, but keeping the robot parts and subspacing my staff. "Hwi Mommy!" I called out, seeing her still here.

"Hey, kid." Tracy said. "Nice robot parts."

"I dwidn't evwen… oh, right, mwy eyes." I started to say, confused before I realised my eyes were distinctively different now. "Thwere kwinda cool." I said, shrugging, making myself into my normal hybrid form. "Jwust wanted to show you."

"Well, I think they're cool too." Tracy said.

Sensing something going on, I aged myself up to the usual human form I used here, looking out the window. "Somethings going on, I'll turn the mirror back on in our universe, just in case, but I think I can handle it." I told her.

"Okay." Tracy said, nodding. "Good luck."

"As long as my sweaters okay, I won't need it." I replied, teleporting to where I felt the Gems were.

Steven and the tech Gem, whose name was Peridot was standing at a barn and the other Gems that were with Steven were there.

"Long time no see!" I called down from the roof of the barn, sitting on the edge, legs dangling.

"Same to you." Steven said, grinning at me.

"So, is anyone else disturbed by all the hands in the sky?" I asked, pointing up.

"Hands?" they asked, their eyes widening as they saw the hand ships just like before.

"Well, I don't think I should give them the oppterunity to land this time, what do you think?" I asked, looking up.

"Clearly." Garnett said, cracking her knuckles. "We better stop 'em in their tracks."

"I'll be right back." I told them, flying up, knife in my left hand, grinning as I flew up to meet the various hands.

They began shooting at me, powerful blasts.

I threw up a green shield, though it quickly started to crack, me holding my knife to the shield to empower it, gritting my teeth.

They didn't let up, continuing their onslaught.

The shield suddenly shattered, knocking me back a little before the beam engulfed me for several seconds, it stopping so that the gems piloting the hands could see whether I was dead or not.

My chest was bare, scars showing as I put all the magic I could bother concentrating into the shield, some of each sleeve of my sweater in each hand, the rest disintegrated, and I looked _**pissed**_.

They began to fire again, increasing the flow.

This time, I decided to go _**all out**_ , absorbing the clothes that I had left for this form, and my knife, I made myself into a being of pure light and dark energy, a gray line going down my center to separate the two, holding both hands out and simply firing a weak beam back… which cause all the hand ships that fired to be instantly disintegrated, the gems inside following shortly after.

"Is that overdoing it?" Amethyst asked.

I didn't respond, my wings coming out, though they were made of energy, three on each side, me growing as I put all three of my halos on, my rage blinding me and me roaring as I grew, as tall as the tallest skyscraper.

"Uh.' Steven said. "I don't think he's gonna calm down any time soon."

I snapped my fingers, six giant skeletal hands appearing on both sides of me, three for each side, me thrusting both hands forward, gigantic beams coming from the hands, disintegrating ships and their pilots as the beams washed over them.

"Hey!" Steven shouted. "Stop!"

I didn't hear him, considering my ears were a couple miles farther up than he could speak, roaring again as my skeletal hands kept turning and hitting more ships.

"Hey!" the voice of Charisk came, standing in front of me. "Enough. They're done."

I roared, in a blind rage, my roar sending Charisk flying, showing just how much of a power difference there was between us.

But, Charisk teleported in front of me, putting a hand in front of my forehead, entering my mind.

My mindscape… did not look good, it having white, black, and even gray fires everywhere, the me in there similar to the one outside, but normal height.

"You need to calm down." Charisk said, crossing her arms.

The mental and physcial me's roared in unison, both shooting blast from their skeletal hands, the mental me at the intruder in my mind, and the physical me at the remaining ships.

Charisk swatted the blast away, the power gap nearly depleted at this location with this sized me.

"Enough.' she said. "You need to calm down. Why are you angry this time? Is your sweater torn again?"

A flash of the memory when I saw the remains of the sweater was the answer, if being visible around us as she reminded me, making me roar again.

"Let us fix it." Charisk said. "Let mommies fix it."

I paused at this, the mental and physcial me's tilting our heads, the physical me being safe to do so simply because there were no more ships remaining.

"Let us fix it." Charisk said, extending her hand.

I held both hands out, mental and physical, a bubble appearing surrounding what remained of the sweater.

They carefully took it, infusing it with more magic, the sweater mending itself.

"Here you go, Rindie." Charisk said, handing the mental me the sweater.

The mental me quickly grabbed the sweater, curling around it, the mental me turning back into my hybrid form with both wings and tail out, though my halos were gone.

"Come here." Charisk said, holding out her hands.

I didn't move from my position, but mental me floated over to her, curling tighter around the sweater.

She held her arms around me, holding me close.

I snuggled into her, remaining curled up, wings wrapping around her in a hug, tail wrapping around her waist.

"It's alright, kid." Charisk said. "We're here. We're right here."

Something similar was happening in the physical world, us going down to the grass around the barn, me falling asleep but remaining curled and holding her.

"Good." Charisk said, smiling. "Now, let's get you home."

She took me home, sitting on my bed and holding me.

"Pwisnor!" Kiry shouted, somehow next to us, holding Rara and the younger Frisk I'd met in the irredeemable Chara verse. "I missed yoo!"

I didn't reply, still asleep, though I did wrap my wings around them, lengthening my tail to do the same.

"Now I gots fow pwisnors." Kiry said, smiling. "My pwisnor, my kitty pwisnor, my wittwe Fwisk pwisnor, and my speciaw pwisnor."

Rara rolled her eyes at this, smiling.

"Yoos my pwisnors." Kiry said, nuzzling us all.

"Who are you?" the younger Frisk asked me.

I couldn't answer, still being asleep, snoring softly now.

"Why are you so scared?" she asked, gently shaking me.

I didn't answer, curling more and whimpering slightly, the reminder of my scars making me start to have nightmares.

"It's okay.' she said, hugging me, Kiry also holding me tight. "I have nightmares too."

"Yeh.' Kiry said, nuzzling me. "Iss okay, pwisnor. Yoo okay."

Soon the Chara from the last good Chara universe I'd visited as well as Kiry's girlfriend Frisk came in and hugged me too.

"Speciaw pwisnor." Kiry said, hugging Frisk and kissing her. "Yoo heer."

"Yep." Frisk said.

"Hey" the younger Chara said to younger Frisk. "You're kinda cute."

Younger Frisk blushed, smiling at Chara.

"You're kinda cute." Fris said to Kiry.

"Yoo too." Kiry said to Frisk. "Wet's go pway wit yur tweasuwes."

"Kiry!" Frisk said, nudging Kiry. "Not in front of the children."

I wrapped my wings tighter around them, telling them that they weren't going anyway.

"Wooks wike we not goin' yet." Kiry said.

"Well" Frisk said. "WE can have our fun later."

"Yay." Kiry said. "Ken I gets de wopes dis time?"

"Sure." Frisk said, kissing Kiry.

"Yay." Kiry said, grinning.

I yawned, starting to wake up.

"Yoo wake, pwisnor." Kiry said, smiling at me.

"Mommies?" I asked, not completely up yet, looking up at them tiredly.

"Wee heer, pwisnor." Kiry said, smiling.

"Whut hwappend?" I added, not remembering due to being in a enraged state.

"Wee gave yoo hugz." Kiry said, nuzzling me.

"You kinda went a little crazy." Charisk said, splitting into Angel Frisk and Demon Chara, who were somehow making out while they split.

"Oh." I said sadly, wings drooping a little.

"It's fine" Demon Chara said. "You're alright. That's all that matters."

I inwardly sighed in relief at this, remembering what they said would happen last time and glad it wasn't, outwardly smiling and nuzzling all of them.

"Yoo feew good, pwisnor?" Kiry asked, holding me.

I nuzzled her again as a response, tightening the wing hug.

"Das good." she said, smiling.

"So" Frisk said. "What do you wanna do?"

"I wants too pway wit yur tweasuwes." Kiry said, smiling.

"Not you, silly." Frisk said, kissing Kiry.

"I wanna twake anuthwer nwap." I told them, yawning adorabely.

"Okay, pwisnor." Kiry said. "Me an' Fwisk gotta go pway wit eech otter."

I opened my wings to let them go, yawning, and deciding to just retract them and my tail altogether.

"We'll stay.' Chara and young Frisk said, hugging me.

"Me too." Rara said, hugging me. I smiled at this, hugging the three of them back, falling asleep.

"Well" Demon Charas aid. "I guess it's our turn to go play with 'treasures'."

"Ooh, Chara" Angel Frisk said, kissing her. "I think I know what we're gonna do."

"Not in front of the two small children, please." Rara said, grinning.

"Oh, of course not." Angel Frisk said, tracing a finger on Demon Chara's chest. "We're going to do some… naughty things to each other."

"Let's go." Demon Chara said, kissing Angel Frisk passionately as she picked her up bridal style and taking her out of the room.

Rara rolled her eyes at this, picking me up and lying down, setting me on top of her.

"Night.' Younger Frisk and Chara said, wrapping their arms around us.

"Nwight/night." Me and Rara said, falling asleep.

* * *

"Wake up, my children." Toriel said, shaking us awake.

I grumbled, snuggling into the hold I was in, not wanting to wake up.

Apparently, neither did the people I was sleeping next to. Toriel pushed us off the bed in an attempt to wake us up.

Me and Rara both shot awake, yelping in surprise. Chara and younger Frisk both were awake as well, Chara using her bandages to yank the covers back over us when Toriel left.

We all fell back asleep immediately, having barely been awake.

"This is nice." Chara said.

Both me and Rara didn't reply, softly snoring in unison.

We slept until Toriel came in again, shaking us awake.

"What is iwt?" I asked her, looking up at her with my eyes half closed.

"It's time to get up." Toriel said.

"Why?" I asked, sitting up.

"It's time for school." Toriel said.

I crossed my arms, pouting at this, not wanting to go.

"You need to go, my child." Toriel said. "It's for your own good."

"Nah." Chara said, turning over.

I simply turned invisible, lying back down on Rara.

Toriel sighed, knowing she wouldn't win this one. She simply left, leaving us to sleep.

I turned visible as soon as she left, smiling and standing up. "I'm nwot sweepy enough." I said, stretching.

"So" Chara asked. "What should we do?"

"Well, I'm gwonna go twell the pweople in the univwerse I was jwust in I'm okway." I told her, shrugging.

"Okay." Chara said.

I teleported back to the Steven Universe verse, shifting into the normal human form I use there, idly making a door in my house here back to the universe I made, appearing by the Crystal Gems, if having only been like three minutes for them, in the barn door. "Hello again." I called out.

"Hey, you're alright!" Steven said, running up to me.

I grinned down at him, smirking. "Oh please, they couldn't harm me by blowing up the universe." I told him, before some energy started to leak from me without me wanting it to.

"You okay?" Steven asked.

"Uh, yeah, sure." I said, though I didn't sound very sure, putting my hand over where the energy was leaking, in an attempt to stop it, only for another leak to form.

"You don't sound so sure." Steven said. "And, you're leaking energy."

"Uh, Garnet, mind going over my house and telling my Mom to get the others?" I asked, worry in my voice.

"Sure." Garnett said, doing so.

"While she does that, Pearl, any place where Gems are made here? I think I have an idea to stop this." I said.

"Hmm." Pearl said, thinking. "There's a place called the Kindergarten."

"Okay, Amethyst, stay here to tell Garnet where we're going, Pearl, Steven, take me there please." I requested.

"Right." they said, doing so.

* * *

When we got there, my eyes glowed, right white and left black, me searching the ground for something.

"What are you looking for?" Pearl asked.

"A thing." I replied, eyes glowing as I searched underground for what I needed.

"What kind of thing?" Pearl asked.

"This." I said, laser shooting out of my eyes, me going underground.

"What?" Steven asked.

I came back up, a black, white, and gray diamond in my hands, grinning.

"Diamonds?" Pearl asked suspiciously.

"Now we wait for Garnet and my Mom to get here." I mumbled, frowning as more energy started leaking from me.

"Right." they said.


	28. Chapter 28

Garnet arrived with my moms as well as Sans.

"Okay, I'm pretty sure two of you were around when I made myself reborn last time, I don't have much time to explain, so just know something similar will happen when I'm done." I told them hastily, starting to pour myself into the gem in my hands, making it glow as my body vanished, my world becoming darkness.

"He gonna be okay?" Tracy asked.

"Pretty sure." Demon Chara said.

My new gem fell to the ground, making a soft clank.

"A Gem?" Garnett asked.

"What now?" Tracy asked.

"We take it." Garnett said. Demon Chara took it, pocketing it as they took it to my house in this dimension.

Steven suggested putting it on a pillow, Demon Chara doing so.

After about a week, my new gem starting to glow, slowly raising off the ground.

"Woah." Chara said, looking at it.

Some energy started coming from it, making a small form appear, it looking around one, and having a gray shirt and pants on, it otherwise looking similar to my energy form but more solid, my gem on my back.

"A kid again?" Demon Chara said, raising an eyebrow.

I opened my eyes, left being black with white sclera, and the right being white with black sclera, looking around confusedly.

"Well" Tracy said. "This is… different."

Seeing my mommies in the room, I gurgled, reaching out to them.

Demon Chara picked me up, her and Angel Frisk holding me.

I gurgled happily, grabbing at them.

"Well kid." Demon Chara said. "Looks like you've gotten younger again."

I simply gurgled, poking her on the nose and giggling.

She poked mine back.

I giggled, flailing happily at this.

"So cute." Tracy said, taking me.

I immediately poked her as well, gurgling.

She hugged me, tickling me afterwards.

I squealed happily, squirming and laughing in her hold.

She grinned, continuing.

I squealed louder, continuing to squirm and laugh, looking absolutely adorable.

"Cute." Tracy said, laughing.

I managed to grab one of her fingers, chewing it lightly.

"You like that, don't ya?" Tracy asked me.

I looked up, still chewing, the image being absolutely adorable, gurgling happily.

"So cute." Tracy said, sitting down on my bed.

I yawned, even though gems couldn't get tired, still chewing.

"Maybe he's hungry.' Tracy said. "You hungry?"

I gurgled, even though gems couldn't get hungry, wanting to eat anyway.

"What do you want?" Tracy asked. "Yogurt?"

I squealed happily, abandoning the finger, grabbing at nothing.

"I'll get ya some." Tracy said, doing so.

She put me in a high chair, beginning to feed me.

I accepted the yogurt happily, not staying still, causing me to get some on my face.

"Slow down, kiddo." Tracy said, laughing. "You'll get more on your face than your mouth."

I simply gurgled, not slowing down at all, giggling happily.

"You need a bath, kid.' Tracy said, laughing.

I looked confused at this, tilting my head, the image being adorable.

"This way." Tracy said, taking me to the tub and setting me into it.

I immediately started splashing around, giggling, making it difficult for her to wash me.

"If that's how you want it" Tracy said, crossing her arms. She then splashed me.

I squealed happily at this, splashing her back, giggling.

We splashed each other for a while, Tracy then beginning to wash me better.

I giggled as she did, it tickling, squirming.

"Hold still." Tracy said, laughing.

I didn't, squirming more and laughing.

"Have it your way, then.' Tracy said, tickling me.

I squealed loudly, my squirming making me start to splash again.

She returned splashes, laughing.

All my other moms came in, taking part in the splash war.

I somehow managed to win, gurgling happily as I reached my arms out, the bath over.

"Alright kid." Tracy said, drying me off.

"Wee gots yoos somtin." Kiry said, her and Frisk taking me to my bed.

Kiry pulled out a pair of dark purple pajamas with hearts and bone Xs under them.

"Dis wook good on yoo, pwisnor." Kiry said, smiling.

"I think it's a little big." Frisk said. "Maybe when he's older."

"Okay." Kiry said, smiling.

I tilted my head at this, starting to glow a little, body going from age one to three, me smiling.

"Well" Frisk said to Kiry. "They'll fit now."

"Yay' Kiry said, grinning. "Now yoo gets peejays, pwisnor."

"Nwo!" I exclaimed, crossing my arms and looking away.

"Puts yoo peejays on, pwisnor.' Kiry said, holding them out again.

"Nwo!" I repeated, grabbing them and throwing them, them landing on Frisks face.

"Das not vewy nice, pwisnor." Kiry said, crossing her arms.

"I dwun wunna." I said, crossing my arms back, being stubborn.

"Pwisnor." Kiry said, one more time. "Put yoo peejays on."

"Nwo, I dwun wunna!" I repeated, stubbornly.

"Pweese." Kiry said, getting a sad look. "I tot yoo wood wike dis."

"Nwo!" I repeated again, closing my eyes, not seeing her sad face.

"Pweese." Kiry said, sniffling.

I didn't hear her, staying silent and stubbornly refusing to put it on.

"Put the pajamas on." Frisk said firmly, grabbing my arm. "Or I'll sit your ass in the corner so fast your head'll spin."

I got a little scared, tears entering my eyes now, a scared and confused expression on my face, struggling to get out of her grip.

"Now." Frisk said, her voice calmer, but still conveying that she wanted me to do it. "Put them on and apologize to Kiry for making her cry."

I did, quickly, shaking and allowing the tears to run down my face.

"Dey wook good on yoo, pwisnor." Kiry said, picking me up and hugging me, just like normal.

I didn't recover as quickly, burying my face in her shoulder and not looking at Frisk, shaking still.

"Is okay, pwisnor." Kiry said. "She wus jus wookin out fow mee. She not huwt yoo."

I didn't move, still shaking anyway.

"Yoo okay, pwisnor." Kiry said, nuzzling me. "Fwisk sowwy."

"Not so much." Frisk said.

"Fwisk!" Kiry said. "Why yoo not sowwy?"

"I have my reasons." Friks said.

"Okay." Kiry said. "I gess dat's all dat'll be sed dere. So, pwisnor, wut yoo wanna do?"

I didn't reply, sobbing now, having heard what Frisk said.

"Don' wowwy, pwisnor." Kiry said. "She stiw wuvs yoo."

I continued to sob anyway, shaken, clutching Kiry tighter.

"Alright." Frisk said, sighing. "I'm sorry, Rindie."

I stopped sobbing slowly, but still shook, slightly afraid of her now.

She wrapped her arms around Kiry and me, hugging us.

I stiffened at this, considering her arm was now right next to my gem, a fearful look on my face, not that anyone could see it.

"Wut's wong, pwisnor?" Kiry asked. "Yoo stiff."

I tried to get closer to her and away from Frisk, whimpering slightly.

"Wut's wong, pwisnor?" Kiry asked again.

"Yeah." Frisk said. "What's wrong? You're acting scared."

Finally having enough, I phased through Kiry, appearing on her back and burying my face in the back of her neck, shaking again.

"What's wrong?" Frisk asked. "Come here and give mommy a hug."

I didn't, burying myself into Kirys back more, shaking more.

"Come heer, pwisnor." Kiry said, holding me. "Fwisk no huwt yoo."

I hugged her back, nuzzling her as I shook.

"Yoo want hugz Fwisk now?" Kiry asked me.

I shook my head no, my mind not having been the best thing to mess with right now.

"Don' wowwy." Kiry said. "I howd yoo too at de same time."

I shook my head no again, not wanting to be near Frisk right now.

"Wew" Kiry said. "I take yoo to de utters and I hug Fwisk."

"O-okway." I mumbled, so that only she could hear.

Kiry took me to Tracy and the younger Frisk and Chara (Angel/Demon Frisk/Chara were elsewhere), returning to her Frisk.

I smiled, completely calm here. "Hwi!" I exclaimed, Kiry having set me down on the floor near them.

"Hi.' they said, pulling me over to them.

"I'm Rindie!" I told them, smiling.

"We know." they said, smiling back.

"Ha" younger Frisk said. "Now, I'm the big sister."

I stuck my tongue out at her, smiling.

She stuck hers out as well, picking me up. Chara used her bandages, wrapping us both up and pulling us over to her.

I hugged the two of them, giggling happily.

They hugged back, laughing.

"Bwis swissies." I said, nuzzling them.

"Yeah." Younger Frisk said, smiling while Chara blushed.

"I wun wou twoo." I told them, smiling and nuzzling them again.

"You too." They said. " You too."

I smiled happily, nuzzling them.

They smiled, nuzzling back.

"Time to teach you to walk." Tracy said.

Younger Frisk and Chara giggled at me.

I pouted at this, crossing my arms and blushing slightly.

"You look adorable.' Younger Frisk said.

I beamed at this, giggling, holding my hands out to Tracey so she could take me to wherever she was to teach me to walk.

"Alright." she said. "Let's do it here."

I held onto her leg with both hands, carefully standing up, wobbling slightly, not use to this form at all.

"Alright, kid." Tracy said, walking me around the room.

We went slowly, me holding onto her with one hand, barely keeping my balance.

She put me on one end of the room, walking to the other without me.

"Come to mommy." she said, holding out her hands.

I stood up shakily, taking very careful steps forward, reaching out to her.

"Come on, Rindie!" Tracy said, smiling.

I went a little faster, getting to her, only to trip forward into her arms.

"Good job, kid." Tracy said. "Now, we should show Frisk and Kiry."

"Whut abwout my othwer Mommies?" I asked, tilting my head adorably, it being even more so in the pajamas I was in.

"They're" Tracy said, hesitating. "Busy. They can see it in a bit."

"Bwut I wunt thwem all to swee!" I exclaimed, pouting.

"Well" Tracy said. "They're going to be busy for a bit and that Chara's a bit… irritable when they're disturbed."

"Okway…" I said sadly, sounding extremely disappointed.

"Don't worry." Tracy said. "They'll see it when they come out."

"Wet's gwo shwow mwy othwer Mommies!" I exclaimed, mood doing a one eighty.

"Okay." Tracy said. "I think Kiry and Frisk aren't doing anything."

"We'ts gwo!" I repeated, holding my hand out for her to hold, wanting to walk there myself.

We walked to Frisk and Kiry's room, Tracy listening at the door.

"Wike dis, Fwisk?" Kiry asked from the other side.

"Oh YES." Frisk said, her voice extremely happy.

"Uh" Tracy said, turning to me. "We'll wait until they come out."

"Thwey bwusy to?" I asked sadly, a extremely sad and disappointed look on my face.

"Yeah.' Tracy said. "Sorry, kid. Well, we could get a snack while we wait."

"Okway." I said, though I didn't sound very happy.

Tracy took me to the kitchen, setting yogurt in front of me.

I smiled happily at this, immediately eating it, a little too quickly.

"Careful kid." Tracy said. "You'll choke."

"Bwut I dwun hwave wungs anymwore." I told her, tilting my head in confusion.

"Really?" Tracy asked, intrigued.

"Yeah, I dwun weally nweed mwuch anymore, swince I becwame a gwem and all." I said, turning slightly to show her said gem.

"Oh?" Tracy asked. "Cool."

"Gwonna want all thwe thwings anyway thwough." I added, smiling innocently up at her.

"Of course." she said, grinning.

I giggled, holding my arms out for her to pick me up.

She did, holding me close.

I nuzzled her, yawning slightly.

"Tired?" she asked me.

"Nwot weally, I dwun nweed sweep, I jwust wanna nwap." I told her, giggling with another yawn.

"Okay.' she said, taking me to the bedroom and tucking me in.

I snuggled into the covers, quickly falling to sleep.

"Night kid." Tracy said, getting up.

* * *

I woke up a couple hours later, wide awake immediately, stretching and getting out of bed, wobbling a little.

"Don't fall, kid." Tracy said, standing in the room, having returned.

I stuck my tongue out at her, pouting.

"I wasn't being mean.' Tracy said, picking me up. "I didn't want you to fall.'

"Oh… sowwy thwen." I said, nuzzling her and smiling.

"It's okay." Tracy said.

I motioned for Tracey to put me down, wanting to walk on my own, smiling when she did so and starting to walk to the door.

At that moment, Frisk and Kiry walked in, Kiry holding Frisk bridal style.

I got really nervous, still scared causing me to lose my balance and fall down.

"Wut's wong, pwisnor?" Kiry asked. "Yoo doin' so good a sec ago."

"Yeah." Frisk said.

I quickly crawled behind Tracey, shaking peeking out, looking nervously at Frisk.

"Don't worry." Tracy said. "She won't hurt you. I promise."

"I'm sorry." Frisk said. " I didn't mean to scare you. I was just mad that you made Kiry sad."

I simply hid back behind Tracey, burying my face in the back of her leg and shaking still, though it was a little less than before.

"Don' wowwy, pwisnor.' Kiry said, kneeling down to me. "We hugz yoo togeter, okay?"

I still looked nervous, but nodded slowly, looking like I didn't really want to.

"Yay!" Kiry said, smiling. "Com givez hugz."

I shakily walked over, very slowly due to how nervous and shaky I was, arms open.

Kiry and Frisk both hugged me.

I stiffened a little, though less than last time, trying to relax into the hug.

"Dis good, pwisnor." Kiry said, standing up and holding both of us.

I shifted so that Frisks hands were nowhere near my gem, causing me to be able to mostly relax in the hold.

'Yoo feew good, pwisnor?" Kiry asked.

"N-n-nwot weally." I mumbled.

"Why not?" Frisk asked.

I flinched at her voice, telling her all she needed to know.

"I'm really sorry." Frisk said, kissing me.

"O-o-okway." I mumbled, nuzzling her slightly, not tense or shaking anymore.

"Good." Frisk said, nuzzling me back.

I allowed myself to enjoy the nuzzel, smiling.

My other mommies joined in, all hugging me.

I smiled even more at this, giggling happily, an adorable expression on my face that would be enough to give everyone in the room nosebleeds.

"Dis is cuuute." Kiry said, smiling.

Everyone was launched back, them dropping me.

My eyes widened, falling down, a loud _crack_ being heard, me having fallen directly onto my gem, me having had my back facing the ground from when I tried to get it away from Frisk earlier.

"Are you okay?" Frisk asked.

My response was to whimper in pain, form distorting slightly.

"Don' wowwy, pwisnor." Kiry said, picking me up. "We gots yoo."

"G-g-gwems." I said, wanting them to take me to the gems, knowing they'd probably have a way to fix this.

"Got it." Tracy said, leaving and returning with Steven.

"What's the problem?" Steven asked.

I showed him my gem as a response, it having a crack right in the middle, me whimpering in pain.

"Well" Steven said, spitting into his hands. "I think I can help."

I felt him put his hands on my back, shivering slightly as the gem glowed, being fixed when it died down.

"Yoo good, pwisnor?" Kiry asked.

I nodded, passing out from the stress of the situation right after.

"Yoo sweep, pwisnor." Kiry said, nuzzling me. "Dat's good."

"How'd it get cracked?" Steven asked, the situation getting really awkward at that point.

"We dropped him." Demon Charas aid, picking up Angel Frisk and kissing her, taking her out of the room. "Don't worry, we wouldn't have let him get hurt. Something pushed us back. Ask him about hit."

"I wus twoo adowable." I said, putting the same face from earlier on, making sure my back wasn't facing the floor this time.

"Dat's wite, pwisnor." Kiry said, picking me up.

I happily nuzzled her, giggling. "Wet's gwo bwack to the univwerese I mwade." I said, sensing angel Frisk and demon Chara dissapear.

"Okay." Kiry and the others said, nodding.

"Bwy stweven!" I called out, gem glowing as I snapped my fingers, teleporting us all to the rather small universe I made.

"Bye." Steven said, waving.

* * *

We appeared in my mansion in my universe, me appearing on my bed, having sent my mommies to their rooms and the other Chara and Frisk that were in my house in the Steven Universe verse into my room with me.

"So" Chara asked me. "What do we wanna do?"

"Well I thwink I knwow what one of mwy weapons is as a gwem." I said, an excited expression on my face.

"What?" Chara asked.

In response the black parts of my gem glowed, black bandages coming out and wrapping themselves around my forearms and the palms of my hands, some extra bandages dangling and pooling around my feet.

"Cool." Chara and younger Frisk said.

"I dwun rwemember how to wuse thwem, cwould you shwow mwe bwig sissy?" I asked, giving her the most adorable puppy eyes I could.

"Alright." Chara said. "You gotta concentrate on them."

I did so, making the bandages move a little.

"Good." Charas aid. "More."

I did so, a look of concentration on my face, making the bandages wave back and forth.

"Nice." Charas aid. "You're doing it."

I beamed at the praise, smiling, sending my bandages to wrap around Charas arm.

"Nice." she said. "You're definitely getting better."

Smiling mischievously, I had the bandages constrict her arms to her sides and wrap around everything except her head, holding her up off the ground, upside down.

"So" Chara said. "You want to play, huh?"

My giggles were her answer, my bandages and gem glowing softly as I cut off her off from her magic.

"Ooh." Chara said. "Want me hanging?"

"Wou cwould say I jwust wanna… _hwang out_." I told her, giggling.

"Nice." Charas said, grinning.

I lost a bit of focus as I was giggling, my bandages and gems ceasing their glow.

Chara used this opportunity to turn the tables, wrapping her bandages around me.

I yelped in surprise, struggling in the bandages, giggling still.

"Look who's hanging now." Chara said, grinning.

I simply stuck my tongue out at her playfully, squirming and giggling.

"Now" Chara said, her and younger Frisk getting sly grins as they held me upside down. "What should we do with this one?"

I stopped giggling, a worried look on my face, actually struggling now.

"Oh, don't worry." Chara said. "We're not gonna hurt ya."

My face relaxed slightly, though I still struggling, knowing what they were capable of when they really wanted to be mean.

"So" Chara said to younger Frisk. "What are we gonna do?"

"We could tickle him." younger Frisk suggested.

I seemed okay with this, liking to be tickled.

"Hmm." younger Frisk said. "Let's up the ante."

"How?" Chara asked.

"Like this." younger Frisk said, tickling me intensely.

I squealed in surprise, laughing intensely and squirming, trying to escape the tickles.

"You can't escape." younger Frisk said, laughing as well.

"Hwelp!" I called out through my laughs, squirming more.

"No one can help you now!" Chara said, laughing as well.

"Nwoooo!" I exclaimed, laughing.

"Yes!" Chara and younger Frisk said.

"Wemme gwo!" I shouted.

"Nope." they said, grinning.

"Wemme gwoooo!" I repeated, actually struggling this time, causing the bandages around me to shake.

"You okay, kid?" Chara asked, them stopping.

"I gwot bwored." I told them, giggling and smiling at them.

"Oh." they said. "So, what now?"

"Wou cwould wemme dwown." I suggested.

"Sure." Charas said, the bandages returning to her.

I fell on my head, followed by my front, groaning in pain.

"You okay?" Chara asked.

"Wou dwopped mwe on mwy hwead." I complained, sitting up.

"Sorry." Chara said, rubbing it.

I hummed a little, flinching slightly before leaning into the rubs, smiling.

"So" Chara said. "What now?"

I didn't respond, my face looking like I wasn't exactly there at the moment.

"You okay?" Chara asked.

She stopped when she asked this, causing me to shake my head, coming out of my daze. "Wes." I told her, smiling.

"Good." she said.

I aged myself up this time instead of it being random, settling at around eight, older than little Frisk, but younger than Chara. "I'm gonna go with my Frisk mommy somewhere, I just had the best idea, talk to you guys later." I said, swapping my pjs for the clothes I had on earlier plus my sweater, leaving before they could answer and heading to where I sensed my more psychotic Frisk mom.

* * *

"Dis is nice." Kiry said, kissing Frisk.

"YEah." Frisk said.

I knocked on the door, not wanting to walk into anything and get yelled at.

"Come in." Frisk said.

"Hi mommies." I said as I came in, making sure to close the door behind me

"Hey, kid/pwisnor." Frisk/Kiry said to me.

"Wanna go universe hopping?" I asked, looking at Frisk.

"Sure." Frisk said.

"Ken I come too, pwisnor?" Kiry asked, smiling.

"I don't think that's a good idea with the first stop in the universe I had in mind." I told her.

"Oh." Kiry said, looking a little sadder, her ears and tail drooping. "Okay, pwisnor."

"I could send you somewhere with young Frisk and Rara." I suggested when I saw her sad.

"Okay den." she said, ears and tail perking up. "Wher my utter pwisnors at?"

I snapped my fingers, bringing the two of them here.

"Yay!" Kiry cheered, grabbing them in a hug. "I gots my pwisnors!"

I rolled my eyes, snapping my fingers again after reading her mind a little, sending her where she wanted to go.

"Where'd you send her?" Frisk asked.

"Somewhere cute." I said, smirking.

"That figures." Frisk said, laughing.

"Oh, also, you may wanna go… _**Psycho.**_ " I added, putting my scary face on, taking my knife out.

"Alright." Frisk said, biting her lip, entering her psycho form.

" _ **Let's go, Mommy!**_ " I said, cutting a hole in the air in front of us, running ahead through it.

"Alright." Frisk said, following me.

* * *

I appeared in a playground, stalling Frisks arrival so I could be alone for a bit first, the playground being occupied. " _ **Hello!**_ " I shouted out, waving my knife to everyone here.

"Give me that." a panicked adult said, trying to take my knife.

" _ **No, it's my knife!**_ " I exclaimed, it glowing light blue, a tendril of energy coming out and wrapping around the adults waist, me swinging my knife up and causing the adult to go upwards, me slamming him down and flicking my knife, making the tendril throw him away, the people panicking, running away after getting their children.

"Drop the knife, kid." a voice said from behind me.

I turned around, looking up to see none other than batman, making me yelp in surprise and jump back. " _ **No, it's mine!**_ " I repeated, stomping my foot on the ground.

"Put it away or drop it kid." Batman said, stepping closer. "I don't care which."

I glared, knife going red, slashing it at the Batman.

He dodged, kicking me in the stomach.

I was sent back, hitting my back, barely avoiding hitting my gem, yelping in pain, quickly following up with a couple orange swipes.

"Enough, kid!" he said, standing over me, looking badass.

I grinned, knife flashing orange, the swipes coming back and hitting him in the back.

He fell over, flipping over to right himself. He threw a batarang at me.

For some reason, I didn't expect him to recover that quickly, the batarang hitting my knife out of my hand, me getting a panicked look on my face and turning around, reaching for it.

He restrained me, putting cuffs on my wrists.

I got upset, tears entering my eyes. " _ **MOMMY**_!" I shouted as I let Frisk exit the portal.

"You got a problem with my kid?" Frisk asked, exiting the portal.

"He's flashing a knife and attacking people." Batman said, sending me over to her. "Perhaps you could better discipline him."

" _ **He's lying Mommy!**_ " I told her, still looking upset since I didn't see my knife anywhere, panicking a little.

"Well" Frisk said, trying to understand the entire story before she went psycho and started a fight. "Did you attack anyone, even out of defense?"

" _ **I just stopped someone from taking my knife, which I can't find.**_ " I told her, looking around frantically for it.

"To the left." Frisk said, pointing.

I quickly snapped my restraints, running over and picking it up, hugging it to my chest.

"Well, kid" Frisk said. "You ready to go or do you want to do anything else here?"

" _ **I wanna visit metropalis next!**_ " I told her, smiling.

"Stay out of trouble." Batman said, looking up and seeing the bat signal in the sky.

" _ **No promises!**_ " I said with a childish giggle, it being disturbing with my 'scary face' on, teleporting me and my mommy to metropalis, into a park, causing the people around us to immediately panic and run screaming.

"Why does this scare them?" Frisk asked. "They should be used to stuff like this. They practically worship someone who flies through the air faster than a speeding bullet."

" _ **I dunno mommy, I only wanted to play**_." I grumbled, crossing my arms and pouting.

"Meh." Frisk said. "Well, I'll bet not everybody's scared."

" _ **I still don't have anyone to play with now.**_ " I muttered, stomping my foot, accidentally causing a minor earthquake, just enough for it to be felt.

"You're causing problems all over, aren't you?" came the voice of Superman, landing in front of us.

" _ **But I didn't even do anything!**_ " I insisted.

"Really?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

" _ **Yea, we just got here, right mommy?**_ " I said, turning to her.

"Yep." Frisk said. "Now, back off boy scout."

" _ **Yeah, back off!**_ " I said, agreeing with my mommy, knife flailing and accidentally shooting a yellow JUSTICE beam at the man of steel.

"If that's how it is." Superman said, the blast bouncing off as he rushed forward, throwing a punch that hit me in the face.

Frisk grabbed his wrist, punching him in the face.

" **DAMN, that felt good."** she said, grinning

I started sobbing, face bloody, sitting on the ground with my knife next to me.

"You okay?" she asked me, picking me up.

" _M-m-my face is all bloody now._ " I told her, hiccuping as I sobbed.

" **And, he's dead."** Frisk said, setting me down and turning back to Superman, who had recovered.

She punched him again, firing a powerful dark blast into his chest.

"Come here, kid." Frisk said, picking me up and cradling me. "Hush now. No need to cry."

I continued crying anyway, slightly regretting having given myself blood, clutching her and making myself as close to her as possible.

"Don't worry, kid." Frisk said, rubbing me gently. "Let's just go home or go to a happy place, okay?"

" _O-okay, i-i don't feel like t-teleporting, c-can you t-take us s-somewhere else_?" I asked her through my sobs, hiccupping, subspacing my knife.

"Alright." Frisk said. She teleported us somewhere else.

I buried my face into her shoulder, so that no one would panic, not bothering to take my 'scary face' off, though it was more sad than scary now.

"Don't worry.' Frisk said. "We're not there anymore. You're safe now."

" _O-okay._ " I mumbled into her shoulder, not moving, face still hurt.

"So" Frisk said, walking around. "This city looks like-"

Frisk was interrupted by a red blur rushing past, spinning her around..

"What was that?" she asked me.

" _Probably another stupid hero_." I told her quietly.

"Wait" Frisk said, thinking. "It's gotta be the Flash. He's not so bad… just cocky."

" _People could say the same for Superman._ " I said, grumbling.

"Well" Frisk said. "Flash is cocky similar to Spiderman. Superman's kind of a tool."

I giggled softly at this, a small smile coming across my still bloody face.

"So" she asked. "Wanna stay or go?"

" _I'll give this universe one last chance, st-_ " I started, only to be interrupted.

"Hey" Flash said, coming back. "You wouldn't happen to be the two kids I just heard about, would you?"

I sighed in annoyance, burying my face into Frisks shoulder, deciding to let her deal with this.

"Depends." Frisk said. "What'd you hear?"

"You kinda beat up Superman." Flash said.

"And, that felt so good." Frisk said, grinning.

"Impressive." Flash said. "Well, you don't seem like the troublemaking type. Are you?"

"Depends." Frisk said. "I'm always one for getting a little rough… especially with a certain kitty cat I know and mate with."

"Woah" Flash said, waving his hands in the air and rushing over and covering my ears. "Keep it pg. There's kids present...and you don't seem like the right age to…"

"I'm fourteen." Frisk said, pulling me back. "And, I'll thank you to take your hands off my child."

"Child?" Flash asked, thinking over that. " How…"

"He's not my birth child." Frisk said, rolling her eyes.

"Oooooohhhhhh." Flash said, catching on.

I slightly tugged on Frisks shirt to tell her I was ready to go, sick of this universe.

"Alright." Frisk said, nodding. "Well, we're going."

"Don't be a stranger." Flash said.

" _We will likely never see you again, I don't like this universe_." I said bluntly, snapping my fingers before he could react, teleporting us to Kiry, Rara, and young Frisk, taking off my 'scary face'.

"Pwisnor! Speciaw pwisnor!" Kiry shouted, tackling us (well, more like dogpiling-er, was it kittypiling us since she was still holding her other two pwisnors, younger Frisk and Rara) to the ground. "I missed yoos."

"Hi mommy." I said, smiling up at her, forgetting my face was still really bloody.

"Hi, pwisnor." Kiry said, nuzzling all four of us.

I smiled, enjoying the nuzzles.

"Yoo gots bwud on yoo, pwisnor." Kiry said, sniffing me. "Did yoo faww down?"

Getting bored of my eight year old form, I shifted back to three, blood still on my face, changing my clothes for my pjs. "Nwo, a bwig mweanie pwunched mwe." I told her, crossing my arms and pouting adorably.

"Oh." Kiry said. "Wew, I bet Fwisk beet his butt, wite?"

"Wes." I assured her, nodding, snapping my fingers again to bring us all home.

A/N: STUFF, RANDOMNESS, THINGS!


	29. Chapter 29

I was sitting in the bathtub, Frisk and Kiry washing me. Frisk kissed my cheek, getting a taste of my blood. She smacked her lips, licking my cheek.

I giggled at this, squirming slightly.

"Taste good?" Kiry asked Frisk.

"Why don't you find out?" Frisk asked, kissing Kiry, her tongue working its way into her mouth. Kiry returned it, the two of them wrapping their arms around each other.

"Dat tastes good.' Kiry said.

"Want another taste?" Frisk asked, a seductive smile on her face.

"Okay den." Kiry said, smiling. Frisk began round two, this one even more passionate than the first.

They were on the ground, Frisk on top of Kiry, tongue wrestling. Frisk reached her hand in Kiry's shirt, Kiry purring in excitement.

"Fwisk.' Kiry said, smiling. "Do yoo wants my tweasuwes?"

"Oh hell yes." Frisk said, smiling seductively. "But, that shirt's in my way."

"Weww" Kiry said, beaming. "Wet me hewp wit dat."

"Help me with mine too." Frisk said seductively.

I was just playing with a toy boat while they did this, paying the activities happening just barely out of my sight none of my attention, content to just play with the bath toys until they were done.

* * *

"Dat wuz nice." Kiry said, beaming at Frisk.

"Yeah." Frisk said, touching Kiry's nose, causing her to giggle. "You… were amazing."

"Yoo too." Kiry said. "Especiawwy when yoo made mee puww."

"I know." Frisk said. "You sure made me purr too."

I started to splash while I played, bringing their attention back to me.

"Hey" Kiry said, smiling. "Pwisnor's up dere. Wut's hee doin'?"

Frisk turned blood red, burying her face in Kiry's chest.

"Dat feews nice, Fwisk." Kiry said, putting her arms on Frisk's head. "Yoo definitewy my speciaw pwisnor."

"Kiry" Frisk said, her voice muffled by Kiry's chest. "I think we should get dressed."

"Okay Fwisk." Kiry said, smiling.

There was a rustling sound, probably them getting dressed, as they stood up.

"How yoo doin', pwisnor?" Kiry asked, smiling at me.

"I cwold." I told them, shivering as I played, trying to warm myself up by doing so, having been in the tub for a couple hours.

"Wew" Kiry said, taking me out. "We'ww wawm yoo up."

I rubbed my upper arms with my hands as she did, trying to warm myself.

Kiry grabbed a towel, drying me off. She and Frisk hugged me, nuzzling me.

I nuzzled back, enjoying the warmth, fake yawning.

"Yoo tiwed, pwisnor?" Kiry asked.

My response was to snuggle into their warm hug, closing my eyes.

"Heer yur peejayz." Kiry said, putting them on.

I put them on, snuggling into them, them being very comfortable.

"Dat good, pwisnor?" Kiry asked.

I hummed, nodding, a wide smile on my face.

"I guess it is." Frisk said, grinning and kissing Kiry, who kissed back.

I nuzzled them in the middle of their kiss, interrupting them accidentally.

"Hewwo, pwisnor." Kiry said, nuzzling back.

"Twired." I said, reminding them, yawning.

"Dat's okay." Kiry said. "We puts yoo to bed. But, wee gots yoo a toy."

"Weally?" I asked, an excited look on my face.

"Yeh." Kiry said, pulling out the toy, it being a teddy bear as big as I was, and handing it to me.

I grabbed the toy, wrapping my arms and legs around it, snuggling it.

"Yay." Kiry said, smiling. "Yoo wike it."

"It's mwy snwuggy bwuddy nwow." I told them, nuzzling the toy.

"Good" Frisk said, smiling.

"And yoo my pwisnor" Kiry said, nuzzling me. "Wid yur snuggwy buddy."

I snuggled into my toy and nuzzled her back, yawning and resting my chin on the toy bears shoulder, head leaning against it's own.

"Das cuute." Kiry said, smiling.

"Sweepy twime." I mumbled, yawning again.

"Dat sounds wike a good idee." Kiry said, curling around me.

She sniffed me, licking a small spot of my blood they'd missed.

"Dere.' she said. "Yoo aww cween now. But, now, I go pway wit my speciaw pwisnor."

Kiry picked up Frisk, kissing her.

"Wet's go ppway, Fwisk." She said, smiling.

"Alright." Frisk said, Kiry carrying her to their bedroom.

"Bwy mommies!" I called out as they left.

"Bye, pwisnor.' Kiry said.

I got up, picking the giant bear up and carrying it to my room, throwing it onto my bed and climbing in after it.

"Cute bear, kid.' Tracy said, walking past.

"Nwight mommy, cwan wou twuck mwe in pwease?" I asked.

"Sure." Tracy said, tucking me in.

"Nwighty nwight, mommy." I mumbled, hugging my bear, head on it's shoulder.

"Nighty night, kid." she said, hugging me and kissing my forehead before leaving.

I smiled, snuggling into my bear and falling asleep.

* * *

"Nice bear.' younger Frisk said, seeing me.

"Hwi bwig swissy." I said, not moving from my position, snuggling into the bear more, looking adorable.

"So cute." She said, grinning as she sat next to me.

I smiled, giggling, booping her nose.

She booped my nose back, giggling too.

I started tickling her, giggling while I did.

She started laughing, tickling me back.

I squealed happily, squirming as I tickled her more.

She continued as well, laughing with me.

I stopped, lying back down, a smile on my face.

"So" younger Frisk asked. "What should we do?"

"I wus gwunna vwisit anuthwer universe." I told her, shrugging, hugging my bear.

"Taking anyone?" younger Frisk asked.

"Nah, jwust mwe thwis twime." I said, squeezing my bear. "And mwy bwear." I added.

"Okay." younger Frisk said.

"Twell mwy mommies wher I went." I told her, vanishing off to the universe I had in mind.

* * *

I appeared above a town, thousands of people all together in a big group below me.

"You have to win or you die." the scary voice belonging to the Grim Reaper looking individual said.

"Now, thwat dwoesn't swound verwy nwice." I said, voice carrying out through the entire area.

"Who the hell was that?" everyone asked confused.

"Mwe." I called out, enlarging myself just enough so everyone could plainly see me, enlarging my bear as well.

"A kid?" everyone asked.

I reached my hand forward to the screen, my left, my right holding my bear, black lightning forming in my hand. "Bwe mweanie!" I exclaimed, the lightning shooting forward and hitting the screen, making it disappear.

"Woah!" Everyone said, amazed.

"Hwave fwun in thwe gwame, you shwould bwe abwle to weave now!" I shouted down to the people, waving as I shrunk, teleporting out into the fields.

"Thanks." they said, confused.

* * *

I was floating around the fields, just enjoying the sights, occasionally calling down a bolt of lightning to deal with any stupid mobs that came after me.

"You're a pretty strange kid." Kirito said, coming over and sitting near me.

"Hellwow." I said, floating in place and turning to him. "Why awm I stwange?"

"Well" Kirito said. "Considering the last time you showed up, I'd be surprised if you're not."

I simply shrugged, smirking slightly. "Well, dwid wou want anythwing? I plwan on bweing in the arwea for a while befwore I chweck the rest of thwis gwame out." I told him.

"Nah." he said. "I honestly came out here to grind. Finding you here was a surprise."

"I cwould hwelp with thwat." I said, waving my left hand, spawning some wolves. "Thwese shwould gwive more thwan normal."

"Cool." Kirito said. "Thanks."

I whatched him slaughter the wolves, me not having made them overly strong, clapping whenever he killed one.

"Who are you?" he asked after he was done.

"I'm Rwindie." I told him, smiling innocently.

"Huh.' he said. "Interesting name."

At that point, several players attacked me, trying to gain exp.

I eeped in surprise, backing up quickly, a, very weak, shield appearing and blocking the attacks.

"You okay?" Kirito asked, crossing his arms.

"Stwupid mweanies, I dwon't wanna kwill thwem, thwey thwink I'm pwart of the gwame." I said, flinching each time the shield was struck.

"You know, killing them here wouldn't kill them in real life." Kirito said. "They'd just die and respawn later."

"I stwill dwon't want to, I gwet a very bwad version of EXP regardwess." I told him.

"Well" Kirito said. "Almost kill them then."

"I dwon't wike fwighting unless I hwave to, cwould you mwake thwem weave pwease?" I asked, giving him puppy dog eyes, it looking extra adorable since I had my pjs and my bear.

"Sure.' Kirito said, shrugging, throwing a rock at them, taking one out.

I giggled at this, amused that the person only had to take one hit to get taken out.

"Wow." Kirito said. "Didn't think it would be that easy."

"Chweck your wevel." I told him, giggling again.

"Twenty." he said, amused. "Cool.'

"Thwose wolves hwad awot in thwem." I said, beaming.

"I see." he said.

"Well, I'm gwunna expwore now, swee you!" I said, waving as I floated off.

"See ya.' Kirito said.

* * *

I floated through a forest, humming, tossing anything that came at me away with my telekinesis, snuggling my bear.

Suddenly I saw Asuna standing there.

"Hellwo." I said as I floated closer, smiling.

"Hi.' she said.

"Whatchwa dwoing?" I asked curiously.

"Standing here." she said.

"Why?" I asked, tilting my head adorably.

"A monster' coming." she said.

"Oh, okway." I said, floating off to the side to watch her fight.

The monster came, a giant troll.

I waved my hand, subtly making this troll give a massive amount of exp when it was defeated.

She easily defeated it, gaining her exp.

"Gweat jwob!" I exclaimed, clapping.

"Thanks." Asuna said.

Suddenly, a arrow came out of the tree line, hitting me in the shoulder, me shouting out in pain.

"You okay?" Asuna asked, running over to me.

I whimpered, on the ground now, sobbing slightly as the wound bled, the arrow stuck in my shoulder.

"Here." Asuna said, giving me a healing crystal. "This should help."

"C-cwan wou gwet the arrow out fwirst?" I asked her, sobbing slightly.

"Sure." Asuna said, ripping it out. She then applied the crystal.

I smiled as the pain vanished, hugging her. "Thwank wou." I said.

"Welcome." she said.

I stopped hugging her, idly fixing my Pjs and grabbing my bear. "I'm gwunna gwo, bwye!" I said.

"Okay." Asuna said.

I waved, teleporting back to my universe, into my room, snuggling up to my bear and taking a nap.

* * *

I woke up to Kiry holding me and her other three pwisnors.

"When wou gwet hwere mommy?" I asked, nuzzling her.

"A fyoo owrs ago." Kiry said, smiling.

"Oh, okway." I said, before someone's stomach rumbled.

"Dat meens I'm hungwy." Kiry said, grinning.

I giggled, amused at how randomly her stomach rumbled. "Wes gwo gwet fwood." I suggested.

"Yay!" Kiry cheered. "I wants fishies!"

"I wantz pancwakes!" I exclaimed.

"I'll get to it." Tracy said, walking by.

"Thwanks mommy!" I called after her.

"Welcome." Tracy said.

Grabbing my teddy bear, I got up, slightly dragging it on my way to the table.

We sat down, getting our food.

I practically inhaled my food, smiling. Kiry did the same thing.

"Yur food good, pwisnor?" she asked me.

"It's aweswome!" I exclaimed happily.

"Dat's good." Kiry said, smiling.

I inhaled the rest of my food, humming happily.

Kiry finished her food, going back to hugging Frisk.

"Who wunts to gwo to stwar wars?" I suddenly asked, picking up my bear.

"I do!" Undyne said

"Me too." Alphys said.

"I AM INTERESTED.' Papyrus said

"I'm going then." Sans said.

"Me too." Tracy said, putting an arm around Sans.

"I want to go." younger Frisk said.

"Sounds fun.' Charas said.

"Okway, wet's gwo!" I exclaimed, waving my hand, opening a portal in front of us to the star wars universe, right in front of the jedi's head quarters on Coruscant, us going through and me closing it behind us.

"Oh." Alphys said. "This place is huge."

"It wooks smwaller in thwe mwovie." I said, hugging my bear tighter to myself, floating.

"Yeah." Alphys said.

"Who are you?" a Jedi asked us, coming up from behind us.

"I'm Frisk." younger Frisk said. She then introduced everyone else.

Suddenly, tons of Jedi appeared, looking at us.

"I gwetting nwervouse." I said, not liking the amount of people here.

"Don't worry, kid." Chara said. "It's fine."

I didn't say anything, though I did get slightly closer to the group I came with.

"We got ya, kid." Chara said, clenching her fists.

"Start a fight we should not." came the voice of Yoda from nearby.

I tilted my head, turning to the small green alien, looking at him curiously. "Who awre wou?" I asked.

"Yoda my name is." Yoda said.

"Wou twalk fwunny." I said, giggling.

"So do you, young child." Yoda said, chuckling.

I stuck my tongue out at him, pouting.

Yoda chuckled, walking over to us.

"Brings you here what does?" he asked.

"I jwust wanted to vwisit thwis univwerse." I told him, shrugging.

"Ah." Yoda said. "Have fun then."

I suddenly started glowing, shifting to be around ten, changing my clothes to the ones that came with my gem form, sub-spacing my bear. "Actually, I wouldn't mind seeing how something I just figured out does against a light saber." I said, multi-colored eyes gleaming with excitement.

"Okay then." Yoda said, pulling out his, but not igniting it. "Let's see."

I put a grin on my face, gem glowing, a grey scythe about two times my size appearing, me slamming the blade into the ground.

"Well then." Yoda said, igniting his lightsaber. "Let's see."

I raised my scythe with surprising ease for its size, slashing downwards at the small Jedi.

Yoda blocked, making a slash of his own.

I deflected the blow, hopping back for space.

Yoda lunged forward, thrusting forward.

I spun my scythe with both hands, deflecting him and giving myself an opening, me slashing him across the chest, though I made sure the wound was shallow.

"Good you are." Yoda said, nodding as he continued.

"Seems the scythe came with some lessons on how to use it." I replied, shrugging, jumping back again.

"Or you're just copying the anime and movies you've watched." Chara muttered with a chuckle.

"I actually haven't seen a anime with a scythe that I can remember right now." I told her, blocking a strike from Yoda, kicking him back.

"What about Soul Eater?" Chara asked. "Or RWBY?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about those." I said, shrugging. "We could go to RWBY after this." I suggested, blocking Yodas blade.

"Yeah." Chara said. "I think the other Frisks and Chara would love to go. And Kiry too."

"Well, I think we're done here anyway, I'm not even trying at this point." I said to Yoda, stabbing my scythe into the ground.

"Good you are child." Yoda said. "Not trying either am I. But, have fun ,you should."

"Oh, by the way, here's some knowledge I think you should have." I added, giving him the knowledge of all the movies.

"Medichlorians , what the fuck are?" Yoda asked, confused.

"Not what you should be focusing on there." I said, sitting on my Scythes handle. "But I don't really know either, and I have omniscience."

"Bad, that is." Yoda said.

"Or it's just so stupid it doesn't deserve to be known, or not really a thing." I suggested.

"Yep." Chara said. "So, where we goin' now?"

"Well, that RWBY universe, duh." I said, rolling my eyes, getting up and de-summoning my scythe.

"Alright!" Chara said, grinning.

"Just me, your, the other Chara, the Frisks, and Kiry though, the rest of you, next time." I said, snapping my fingers, making said people appear/disappear, before I snapped again, sending us to a RWBY verse, appearing in the emerald forest.

"Where are we?" demon Chara asked, lying on top of angel Frisk, making out with her.

"Wooks wike a fowest." Kiry said, hugging Frisk, who had her hand in Kiry's hair.

"Hi, Moms." I called out, walking over to them.

"Sup, kid." Demon Charas aid. "You kinda got us at a bad time. ME and Frisk were, uh, playing doctor."

"Young Chara suggested I bring you guys here, were in a RWBY verse." I said, shrugging. "Want me to send you back?"

"Well" Demon Chara said, thinking. "Give us twenty minutes for me to give Frisk her.. _.physical examination_ and we'll be ready."

"Us too.' Frisk said, kissing Kiry.

"Yay!" Kiry cheered. "I gets to be de doktur."

"Okay, see you in twenty." I said, sending the four of them back, turning to Young Frisk and Chara. "Guess it's just us three for now."

"Yep.' Young Frisk said. "I kinda want to play doctor though. It sounds like fun."

"Nah." Chara said. "It's boring. Being a doctor is a waste of time."

"But don't they me-" I started, only for her to cover my mouth with her hand.

"No." Chara sid. "She's five, remember."

"Right, sorry… damn, my mind is too messed up from shapeshifting, my mental filters are shot to hell." I mumbled.

"Yeah." Chara said. "Now, let's do something while we wait for them."

Suddenly, we heard growls, some Beowolf Grimm coming out of the woods around us, me having teleported us into a clearing.

"Fun time!" Chara shouted, using her bandages like powerful flaming whips, taking out the Grimm.

"Nice, just tell me if you need help, big sis." I said, sitting down, completely calm.

"Nah." she said, grinning. "This is waaay too much fun."

I grabbed young Frisk, setting her in my lap. "Sit here and enjoy the show." I suggested, smirking.

"She's awesome." younger Frisk said, amazed.

"I could kill these things five times as fast with none of the effort." I said, rolling my eyes, not fazed.

"Well" Frisk said. "She's having fun. And, she's also only got one SOUL."

"True… plus, these things don't give EXP when they die, so she's not getting anything either, since they have no SOUL." I added, punching one that got to close, vaporizing it.

"Yeah." young Frisk said, practically idolizing Chara. "She's awesome."

"You getting a lil crush there, lil sis?" I asked, smirking.

"N-no." younger Frisk said, blushing. "I-I just think she's cool, is all."

"Awww, you're adorable when you're in denial." I said, chuckling.

Younger Frisk blushed harder, looking away from me.

"Your so cute." I told her, hugging her to my chest.

She blushed even harder, hugging me back.

I chuckled at this, rubbing her back. "Hey, Big sis, almost done over there?" I shouted.

"Yeah!" Chara shouted, strangling one around the neck.

"You enjoying the show?" I asked Frisk, looking down at her in my lap.

"Yeah." younger Frisk said. "Chara's awesome!"

"You have a cruuuuush~" I sang teasingly, smirking, having lead her right into that.

"N-no I don't!" she said, crossing her arms and turning red.

"You're a terrible liar." I told her, tickling her.

"You too!" she said, tickling me as she laughed.

"No, I can lie when I want to, I just can't be bothered to try." I said, shrugging, my gem body not being ticklish right now, tickling her more.

"You just did!" Frisk said, laughing harder.

"See? Can't be bothered." I state, smirking, stopping my tickle attack.

Frisk panted from the laughter, sticking her tongue out at me.

I stuck my tongue out as well, smirking.

"I'm done!" Charas aid, grinning as she casually swung a flaming bandage around.

"You took way too long there." I commented, smirking.

"I was having fun." Charas said, grinning.

"Whatever, I wonder how long it'll take a certain headmaster to send a team for us?" I asked, laying down.

"Not sure." Chara said. "You're the one with the omniscience."

"I turned it off." I told her, smirking. "Knowing everything all the times no fun."

"I'll bet" Chara said. "So, what now?"

"Hey" someone dressed in dark red said, moving behind us. "Who are you guys? *gasp* are you… other hunters?"

"Nope." I said, shrugging.

"Woah!" the girl said, looking at Chara, who looked pretty badass holding her flaming bandages, which had become blades (though, I'm not sure how she did it-or if that's the full extent of their capabilities-her skill with those and their variance may even surpass mine with my gem… yeah right). "You look… awesome."

"Thanks." Charas aid, grinning.

"Okay, I'm pretty sure you four are on a mission here, aren't you?" I said, rolling my eyes.

"Yep." the girl said. "I'm Ruby. The other slowpokes coming are Weiss, Yang, and Blake."

"Nice to meet you, names Rindie." I told her, getting up, putting Frisk down next to me.

"Hiya." Ruby said, grinning.

As the rest of her group came, I noticed something behind Yang, my eyes widening. "Watch out!" I shouted, firing a red swipe with my hand, accidentally cutting a couple strands of Yangs hair off as it went by, killing the scorpion like Grimm behind her.

"My hair!" Yang shouted, her semblance activating.

"Woah!" Chara shouted, moving over to her. "You're a Super Saiyan!"

Yang threw a punch at me, enraged. The white of my gem glowed, me catching her fist as armour formed around me, it looking like a more covering version of the dragonbone armor from Skyrim, a shock-wave forming.

Yang threw another punch, aiming for my head.

I caught this one as well, snarling, the black of my gem glowing, bandages appearing around my armoured forearms.

"Kid." Chara said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Yang!" Ruby shouted, draping her arms over Yang's shoulders in a big hug.

"Just defending myself." I growled, pushing the yellow hunter away, gems glowing as I de-summoned my bandages and armor.

"Well, calm down a little." Chara said.

I took a couple deep breathes, remembering what the original Undyne of mine taught me, sighing. "I'm good." I said, sounding much better.

"Good." Chara said. "Now, what do we do? Our 'Frisky' individuals aren't back yet."

"They still have a few minutes left, so it'll be a while." I told her, shrugging. "For now, what was your mission?" I asked Ruby.

"Find some stuff." Ruby said, shrugging, then rubbing the back of her head, embarrassed. "I kinda forgot."

I facepalmed at this, rolling my eyes, before I looked at the other three, knowing they'd probably remember.

"We were supposed to find Grimm." Yang said.

"I think she slaughtered all of them." I said, pointing to Chara.

"Coooool!" Ruby said, amazed.

"Please, the oldest, toughest Grimm doesn't stand a chance against me." I deadpanned, rolling my eyes.

"Cool." Ruby said, impressed. "But, can you do that thing she can do with those bandages?"

I summoned my bandages as a result, them glowing blue, me using INTEGRITY to make blades come out of them, me slashing them across the ground, leaving gashes.

"Cooool.' Ruby said, amazed.

I desummoned my bandages, smirking. "So, I think whoever you're working for would probably want you to take the three kids back with you." I commented.

"Huh?" Ruby asked, confused. "Oh, riiiight"

Everyone on Ruby's team facepalmed.

I laughed at this, smiling, picking up Frisk. "Well, let's go then, lead the way." I told them.

"Alright." Ruby said, taking off behind her.

"Shouldn't we wait fpr the others?" Chara muttered to me.

"I'm the one teleporting them, remember?" I muttered back, deadpan.

"Oh, right.' Charas aid. "I forgot. They can teleport themselves, remember?"

"I think they'll be too… _spent_ for that." I said, snickering.

"Yeah." Chara said, grinning. "I heard demon Chara say something about it being 'yearly major physical' so, I'm betting it's gonna be a while. Good thing those uniforms are full body."

"Yeah." I agreed, smirking.

"Better make sure we give them enough time for their 'cavity searches'." Chara said.

I laughed at this, amused. "Yeah, probably, let's go now." I said, following team RWBY.

"Yeah" Chara said, younger Frisk jumping on her back.

I brought my bandages out, smirking. "Race you all!" I shouted, using my bandages to swing away, surprisingly quickly.

Chara followed me, using her fire magic to keep up with me

I grinned back at her, speed up my perception of time, causing me to be able to shoot ahead quickly.

She was waiting for me when we got to the end of the forest, still holding younger Frisk on her back.

"The race was to the top, you cheaty teleporter." I told her, smirking, snapping my fingers and making her unable to teleport, quickly scaling the mountain, speeding up my perception again, getting there first.

"Well" Chara said, latching onto me with a bandage and using me as an anchor to flip herself over me. "When you can speed yourself up as much as you can, the rules are different."

"I already won, so that was pointless, but that's okay." I said, shrugging.

"The flip was for fun.' Chara said, grinning. "Why lose when you can lose in style?"

"Fair enough." I told her, nodding.

"So" Chara asked. "Now what?"

"Now we wait for either someone to come get us, or for slow poke team RWBY." I said, shrugging.

'Hey!" Ruby shouted, coming up. "You cheated. No fair.'

"Not cheating, I set no rules." I told her, sticking my tongue out at her.

She stuck her own out, leaning at me, arms behind her.

I blew a raspberry at her, leaning forward as well, arms behind me.

She did the same thing.

I made a face at her, waving my arms around.

She copied me again, Yang punching her in the back of the head.

"Not now." she said.

I laughed at this, smirking at her, relaxing.

"Alright, fine." Ruby said, rubbing her head.

"Let's go, I'm sure your boss is interested in us." I commented.

"Alright.' Ruby said, taking off again.

We followed her, me, Chara, and Frisk ending up in Ozpins office.

"Hiya, teach.' Ruby said, grinning and waving with a hand.

I rolled my eyes at this, amused. "Hey, whoever you are." I said. "Names Rindie.

"Hello." Ozpin said. "My name is Ozpin."

"This place looks nice." I told him, complimenting the school.

"Thank you." Ozpin said. "I take pride in it."

"So, is this where you ask us to join your school? I can tell you want to." I said, smirking.

"Yes." Ozpin said. "I guess you can. Are there any others you know that are as talented as you three?"

"I know some people." I told him, snapping my fingers, bringing said people here, sensing they were done and ready.

"Oh god, Frisk." Chara said, lying under Frisk. "That was...amazing. Next time, it's my turn to play doctor. And, this time, you've got some...special treatment coming."

"Dat was fun, Fwisk." Kiry said, nuzzling Frisk. "Yoo did good job."

"Hey there." I said, chuckling, leaning against a wall.

"Do you mind?" demon Chara asked, irritated. "I'm trying to thank my girlfriend for the best sex I've had in months."

Team RWBY blushed and demon Chara kissed angel Frisk, me barely covering Frisks ears in times, the young one anyway.

"Fwisk did good job wit my tweasuwes." Kiry said, smiling and kissing Frisk, who kissed back.

"So did you, Kiry." Frisk said, smiling slyly at Kiry.

"Yay!" Kiry cheered. "I did goodz. My speciaw pwisnor sed I did goodz."

She nuzzled Frisk, hugging her.

"Not the place for this, guys." I said, chuckling.

"Oh, fuck you.' demon Chara said.

"No." Angel Frisk said with a seductive tone and expression, tracing a finger on demon Chara's chest. "Fuck _me_."

"Sure.' Demon Chara said, the same tone in her voice. "I'll set off some _fireworks_ this time."

"Not the time for that, or the place." I said, rolling my eyes.

"You'd be surprised." Demon Chara said.

"Unless you _want_ to mentally scar some of us, and we both know one of us doesn't need anymore of those." I added, deadpan.

"Well" Chara said. "Gotta admit… they're not ashamed of themselves."

"Excuse us." demon Chara said, a field of darkness surrounding her and Angel Frisk. "We just need to put on something a little more...natural."

I sighed at this, face palming, uncovering young Frisks ears. "Sorry about this, Ozpin, they're usually more… controlled." I said.

"Maybe someone put something in their drinks." Chara said.

"I don't know, probably." I muttered, slightly frustrated.

"I'd say yeah" Chara said. "They wouldn't do this normally."

After the field of darkness faded, demon Chara and Angel Frisk were dressed in their uniforms, ready.

"Now that we've got these babies back on." demon Chara said. "We're in business."

"Okay, good, this is Ozpin, you guys can talk, I'm annoyed, I'm gonna go kill some Grimm till I calm down." I told them, teleporting away. I appeared deep in the Emerald forest, surrounded by Alpha Grimm of all types found in the show, them snarling at me.

"This, will be fun." I said, smiling dementedly, bandages and armour forming.

The Grimm attacked, a blast of dark magic taking out some.

Demon Chara showed up, taking out a few.

"Hey, **these are mine!** " I shouted, angry that she started to steal my kills.

"Sorry.' demon Chara said, grinning. "Some fucker spiked our drinks with an aphrodisiac. I'm doing this to calm down. Also, killing Grimm is something I've always wanted to do."

I simply growled at this, angry, stomping off to find another pack of Alpha Grimm, slapping aside the ones that got in my way.

"You can have these." Chara said. "Or, we could fight all of them together."

I didn't answer her, already out of earshot, disappearing into the woods.

"More for me then." Chara said, grinning, engaging some Grimm in combat.

* * *

"Ya know.' demon Chara said, kicking a Grimm. "He seemed kinda irritable."

"Yeah." Angel Frisk, who had teleported next to Chara. "Wanna see why?"

"Yeah." Demon Chara said. They took off, looking for me.

A/N: Huh, I seem to be getting rather angry for some reason, I wonder why? I got no fucking clue, you guys think I _plan_ these things? If you do, I have no idea how I fooled you, at all… really, I have no fucking clue.


	30. A turning point

I was slashing wildly through the forest, in an almost blind rage, bandages red and sending powerful waves, cutting down dozens of trees and Grimm at a time.

"Kid.' Demon Chara said. "Hold it."

" **VENTING**." I growled to her, continuing to decimate the area.

"Well" demon Chara said. "I don't think destroying trees helps. You need to calm down."

" **I'm… trying… to.** " I said with a growl, seeing a Grimm, overkilling it with two yellow lasers from my bandages.

"Kid.' demon Chara said, landing on the ground. "What's wrong?"

" **I… don't… know…** " I told her, snarling, me not knowing seeming to make me even madder.

"Kid." demon Chara said firmly, moving forward and touching my forehead, knocking me unconscious with her magic. "Let's see what the problem is."

She appeared in my mind, my nicer side and 'scary face' side both looking angry, though it wasn't clear what they were angry at.

Angel Frisk appeared to, them standing next to each other.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Somethings bugging us and we can't find out _what_." The two sides of me said in unison, the 'scary face' me growling.

"Well" Angel Frisk said. "Will raging solve it?"

"We're trying to vent, deep breathes _aren't working_." They told the angel and demon.

"Well" they then said. "Let's find out why you're angry."

The two, nodded, wanting to find out as well.

"So" Demon Chara said. "What do we do to figure out what's the cause?"

"Look around?" One of them suggested.

"Hmm." they said. "Well, where should we start?"

"We should check the stuff I ate, just in case something from that is causing this." The nicer half of me suggested.

"Yeah." demon Chara said. "Maybe the same fucker that spiked our drinks."

"Let's go then, our rage is growing the longer this problem is unsolved." The 'scary face' me said, growling and glaring.

"Don't you growl at me." demon Chara said, getting a slightly threatening tone. "I haven't done anything to you."

"I'm not, I'm growling in general." 'Scary face' me told her, growling.

"Well" Demon Chara said. "Calm down a little. Save the growling for when you fight."

"I'll try." My meaner half said, gritting his teeth.

"Good." Demon Charas said, ruffling his hair

Meaner me swatted her hand away, though we could all tell he liked having his hair ruffled, since he actually had a small smile on his face.

"So" Demon Chara said, noticing it, but not saying anything. "Where should we start?"

The two sides of me lead them to the part of my mind where they would start, seeing something that made all four of them madder.

"That fucker." Demon Chara said.

Nicer and meaner me both growled, clenching our fist and glaring at the person in the memory.

"I'm gonna break that bitch's neck!" Chara said, growling.

"Wake us up, we can do it now." Nice and Mean me said, eyes flaming.

"Right." Demon Charas said, doing so.

I quickly snapped my fingers, grabbing the bitch wherever she was and forcing her here.

"So" Demon Chara said, cracking her knuckles. "You're the bitch...in person."

" **You get the first shot, Mom.** " I told her, trapping the person here.

"Excellent." Demon Chara said, grinning as she walked up, grabbing her by the cloak.

"We're gonna have a little fun." She said.

"You mean, like you and your girlfriend?" the figure asked, grinning.

"You're lucky I had some of the best sex I've ever had.' Demon Chara said. "Otherwise, I'd slit your throat."

"Oh, please." the figure said, pulling off her cloak to reveal that she was Dakurai, Gaster's assistant. "You may be the strongest Chara, but you can't beat me."

"Try me." Demon Charas said, punching her in the face.

After Demon Chara had landed several punches, she threw Dakurai over to me.

"Have at her." she said, grinning.

My 'scary face' was briefly seen, before my armor and bandages appeared, me picking up Gasters assistant, letting out enough killing intent to make demon Chara a bit put off.

"Now.' Demon Chara said to Dakurai. "What the fuck did you do that for?"

I restrained myself enough to allow Dakurai to speak, restraining her.

"I was bored." She said, shrugging. "Gaster's left and I'm so bored."

" **You fucked with my mind…** _ **because you were bored?**_ " I asked, voice scarily calm.

"What?" Dakurai asked. "I was talking about the aphrodisiac. Someone fucked with your mind?"

" **Someone made me easily angry,** _ **I don't like people fucking with my mind,**_ _ **I am going to find them, AND END THEM**_." I growled, a very dark aura coming off of me.

"Kid." Demon Charas aid, a warning tone in her voice

" _ **TRY AND STOP ME**_." I growled, snapping my fingers, making myself immune to anything she or Frisk could do, summoning my scythe and slashing a hold in the world to the void, hopping through.

Demon Chara and Angel Frisk jumped in after, catching up with me.

"Kid." Demon Charas aid. "I'll put you in the corner."

I was unfazed by the threat, blasting them back with a wave of my hands, not even using any of my powers.

Demon Chara and Angel Frisk teleported in front of me, blocking my way.

"Don't give in to your anger." Angel Frisk said.

I simply brushed past them, unfazed by their attempt to block my way, tracking the other energy I felt that was the one to spike my drink.

"Kid." Demon Charas said. "You need to calm down. Let your mommies kick this guy's ass."

I didn't stop, not even slowing as I tracked the man, a DETERMINED look on my face.

"Will you at least slow down so we can talk?" Angel Frisk asked.

I decided the bastard couldn't get away anyway, stopping and turning my helmeted head to look at them over my shoulder, allowing them to say what they would.

"You shouldn't let your anger consume you." Angel Frisk said, hugging me.

I stiffened at the hug, otherwise not moving. " _ **It has not consumed me I am merely… directing it usefully.**_ " I said.

"Well" Angel Frisk said, keeping the hug. "Don't go too far."

" _ **I… cannot promise that**_." I mumbled, giving her a brief hug, before I vanished from their sight from pure speed alone.

"Be careful.' Angel Frisk said.

* * *

I followed the trail to a Gasters section of the void, going in.

"I was expecting you.' Gaster said. "Enjoy your little present?"

" _ **You have messed with mind. I will kill you for this.**_ " I growled, flaring my power.

"I doubt that." Gaster said, chuckling.

I showed him how serious I was by doing something I haven't, using all the SOULs power, I gained a rainbow aura, glaring at it as my body glowed with power, before I did the same for _every SOUL in my body_ , growing gigantic, looking down at the ant before me, aura every color possible, and some not.

"Hmm.' Gaster said, unamused. "I've seen this form. While it is a bit intimidating, it isn't that impressive."

" _ **That's because before, even while like this… I help back.**_ " I growled at the ant, releasing killing intent, enough to make him shake.

"You have proven you are stronger than I." Gaster said. "But, I am not afraid of you."

I snapped my fingers, fixing him, making him exit only now and here. " _ **Before I kill you, any last words?**_ " I asked.

"Yes." Gaster said. "Tell Dakurai her services are no longer required due to my death."

" _ **Very well**_." I said, charging up a bunch of multicolored beams around him, firing them and ERASing this pest. I sighed, snapping my fingers, teleporting to Darkurai, her being with Chara and Frisk, me appearing in just my armor and with my bandages and scythe still out.

"That was fast.' Demon Chara said.

"It's done." I said, dissmissing my gem equipment. "Darkurai, you Gasters dead." I added, bluntly.

"That sucks.' Dakurai said, sighing.

"I'm sure I know a Gaster that's not a jackass I could get you a interview with." I offered.

"Really?" Dakurai asked, intrigued.

"Yeah… as soon as I wake up." I said, glowing as I reverted to my three year old form, passing out.

"Kid.' Demon Charas said, rolling her eyes as she and Angel Frisk picked me up, holding me.

I snuggled into their hold while asleep, smiling.

"Let's go." Angel Frisk said. "Want to go to your bed, Rindie?"

I nodded in my sleep, able to hear them, yawning cutely.

"Alright then.' they said, taking me there.

They dressed me in my pajamas, giving me my bear, and tucking me in.

"Night, kid." they said, beginning to walk out.

"Nwighty nwighty Mommies, I wuves wou." I mumbled, hugging my teddy bear and turning over.

"Love you too." they said, leaving.

I smiled, falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Kid, wake up." Dakurai said. "I'm bored."

"Who wou?" I asked as I woke up, tilting my head adorably, not recognizing her.

"Kid, it's me, Dakurai." she said.

I blinked, my multi-colored eyes showing my confusion for a couple seconds, before I remembered. "Oh, weah, I wus gwunnah show wou a nwice Gwaster, right?" I asked.

"Yep." she said, nodding.

Grabbing my bear, I floated lazily, going over to what looked like a normal wall, a door appeared, me opening it and going through.

"Woah. " Dakurai said, following me.

Looking around, I saw the figure of the nice Gaster, me floating over to him.

"Hello." Gaster said.

"Hwi Gwaster, I bwougth wou somethwin." I said, moving to the side so he could see Darkurai.

"Hello, Dakurai." Gaster said. "It's good to see you."

"Hi." Dakurai said.

"Where did you find her?" Gaster asked me.

"Shwe spwiked Mommies dwinks." I told him, giggling.

"I saw that." Gaster said, laughing. "That was funny."

"Dwid wou swee her bweat Darkurai up?" I asked, giggling.

"Yes.' Gaster said. "Girl has an arm."

"Well, I'll bwe gwoing now, wou to hwave fwun." I told him, floating back to the door, hugging my bear.

"Alright." they said as I left.

I closed the door behind me as I went through, causing it to vanish, going back into bed and snuggling under the covers, falling back to sleep.

* * *

I woke up, smelling pancakes.

"Pwancakes!" I exclaimed happily, rushing downstairs with my bear… and falling at the top of the steps, screaming.

"Didn't we have this talk earlier?" Demon Chara asked, catching me by my pajamas.

"I twipped ovwer mwy bwear." I mumbled, blushing.

"Well" Demon Charas aid. "What did I say the last time?"

"I dwun wemembwer." I said, not looking at her, blushing more.

"Be careful." Demon Chara said.

"I wunted pwancwakes." I told her, pouting.

"I get it." Demon Chara said. "Let's go get some.'

"Yaaay!" I exclaimed, her carrying me over to the table and setting me in a chair.

"How many, kid?" Tracy asked.

"A wot." I said, giggling.

"Alright." Tracy said, giving me a lot.

I picked them all up with my fork at once, swallowing them all in one bite.

"You're hungry." Tracy said, laughing.

"I'm stwill a gwem, I dwun gwet hungwy." I said after swallowing.

"You sure eat like it." Tracy said.

"Wour cwookings aweswome." I told her, smiling at her adorably.

"Thanks, kid." Tracy said, grinning.

I went over ot her, hugging her leg and looking up at her cutely, beaming.

She grinned, picking me up.

I nuzzled her, resting my head on her shoulder, curling into her hold and sighing happily.

She sat down, stroking me.

I hummed happily, leaning into the strokes, closing my eyes.

She smiled, slowly rocking back and forth.

I actually started to get sleepy despite not requiring to sleep, yawning adorably.

"Need to sleep?" Tracy asked.

"Wour wocking is mwaking mwe sweepy." I told her as she continued, eyes still closed, sounding half asleep.

"Well then." Tracy said. "I'll just keep it up then."

"Hwey!" I said, mostly asleep now, weakly glaring through half lidded eyes as I pouted, though I didn't sound like I really minded.

"Yes?" Tracy said, giggling.

I was going to answer, but fell asleep, snoring softly.

"Night, kid." she said, chuckling.

I curled into her while asleep, starting to drool onto her shoulder a little.

"Well kid." Tracy said. "Let's go upstairs and rest."

She carried me and my bear upstairs, laying down on my bed and resting with me.

I hugged the bear close as I moved back into her in my sleep, a peaceful smile on my face.

* * *

I woke up wit a familiar pair of arms wrapped around me. Well, four pairs, actually.

"Mowning, pwisnor." Kiry said, nuzzling me.

"Mworning Mommy." I said with a smile, nuzzling her back.

"Yoo sweep weww?" she asked.

"Mhmmm." I mumbled, nodding.

"Dat's good." Kiry said, smiling as she kissed me.

I giggled, squirming a little.

"Yoo no sqwiwm." Kiry said, smiling as she held me.

I took this as a challenge, squirming more.

"I towd yoo" Kiry said, laughing as she wrapped her entire body around me. "No sqwiwming."

"I jwust wanted mwore supwer hwugyz." I said, relaxing in her hold.

"I know, pwisnor." Kiry said. "Dat's why i givez yoo mowe hugz.'

"Gweat mwinds thwink awike." I told her, nuzzling her.

"Dat's wite, pwisnor." Kiry said, smiling at me, nuzzling me.

"Cute." Frisk said, grinning.

"Wou jwealous?" I asked from where I was hugged, nuzzling Kiry, and kissing her on the cheek.

"No." Frisk said, kissing Kiry on the neck, causing her to smile a little. "I get to have my way with her any time I want."

"Okway." I said, shrugging. "Jwust askwing."

"It's fine." Frisk said, wrapping her arms around Kiry.

I moved so the she hugged me to, so that I could have all the hugs.

"You little sneak." Frisk said, grinning.

I stuck my tongue out at her, giggling.

She did the same thing, giggling as well.

"We shwould pwobabwy gwet bwack to the Bweacon univwerse, that schwool actually wooks partially fwun." I said.

"YEah." Frisk said.

"I wan' see de kitty wun." Kiry said, smiling.

"Wet's gwo thwen." I said, shifting to how I was when I was in that universe, making my knife appear and cutting a portal to there, before making it disappear again. "This way." I told them, going through.

"Alright." they said, following me. Demon Chara and Angel Frisk walked in, following us.

"Were back, Oz." I said, it having only been about five minutes for him.

"Wonderful." he said.

"So, let's get us set up, shall we?" I asked.

"Alright." Ozpin said, nodding.

* * *

After he got us setup, I unfortunately had no classes with any of them, but I did have classes with RWBY, so I guess I got to see some fun things at least, me arriving just as the bell rang for Glyndas class, it having taken until then to set us up.

"So" Glynda said. "You need to be prepared if you wish to fare well in the tournament."

"Tournament you say?" I asked, interested.

"A fighting tournament." Glynda explained. "Between the best fighters of the school."

"I'm in!" I exclaimed, excited.

"Okay." Glynda said. "I've already got four of your friends that joined as well."

"No test? I'm disappointed now, I wanted to fight someone." I said, pouting.

"Well" Glynda said. "You have to test. They already did."

"Alright, bring it on!" I said, reading her mind, and knowing it was a fight.

"You won't be fighting me." Glynda said.

"I know, who will I be fighting?" I asked, hopping into the arena.

"Meee!" Ruby shouted, running over, cheering.

"This will be… _fun_." I said, smiling dementedly.

"Yeah!" Ruby said, grinning.

My gem glowed all three colors, but instead of my bandages scythe or armour appearing, a knife did, with a black handle, gray blade, and a white line going through its middle.

"Woah!" Ruby said, amazed. "Coooool!"

I got my 'scary face' on, also turning up my perception of time a bit. " **You get the first move**." I told her, in a relaxed stance.

"Yay!" Ruby cheered, rushing forward, swinging her scythe.

I casually side-stepped the attack, it being so fast that all the people here including Ruby saw was a blur.

"Woah!" she said. "That is coooool!"

Her distraction cost her, my blade flashing red as I slashed at her, hitting her and sending her flying.

"That was AWESOME!" She said, standing up, purely amazed.

I looked at her aura meter, seeing it half empty. " **You better dode**." I said, slashing quickly, sending red waves at her.

She did, firing blasts from her gun.

My blade flashed red, a shield forming around me, going up to the ceiling, me smiling dementedly inside.

"This is so coool!" Ruby shouted, excited.

I lowered the shield while she was distracted, stabbing my knife into the ground as it glowed red. " **Welcome to my special hell**." I said, the whole area except for a area around me starting to glow a similar color.

"Ohh!" Ruby said, her eyes wide.

" **Goodbye.** " I said, the red exploding up, eventually stopping to reveal a passed out Ruby.

"Impressive.' Glynda said. "You pass."

" **Too easy.** " I state, taking my 'scary face' off, gem glowing and knife vanishing, putting my hands in my pockets and starting to walk off.

"Ruby?" Yang asked. "You okay?"

"I want chocolate shake.' Ruby said, putting a hand in the air.

"She'll be fine.' Yang said.

I snapped my fingers, making a chocolate shake appear in her hand.

"Yaay." she said, slurping it up.

"That's an interesting power." Yang said.

"It's handy for laziness." I said, shrugging and making a vanilla shake appear in my hand, drinking it through the straw lazily.

"I'll bet.' Yang said.

"Call me if you need me, I'll be around." I told them, one hand in my pocket, the other holding my shake as I left.

* * *

"Rindie!" Ruby shouted. "I could use backup!"

"You rang?" I asked, slurping a milkshake, stepping out from a door that appeared next to her, idly noticing we were at a dock.

"Could use backup." Ruby said, fighting off some White Fang members.

"Who's the big bad?" I asked, casually swatting some members attacking me aside.

"That guy.' Ruby said, pointing over at Torchwick.

"That wimp?" I asked, loud enough for him to hear.

"Wimp?!" Torchwick said, coming over. "I'll show you wimp!"

I raised an unamused eyebrow, stepping out into the open. "I'm all clear, _show me_." I said, not dropping my shake.

Torchwick rushed for me, swinging his cane.

I casually stopped the attack with a finger, looking unamused.

"What?!" he exclaimed.

"Go on, show me." I said, pushing the cane away.

"Fine then!" he shouted, attacking again.

I dodged this time, slurping my shake.

"You little brat!" he shouted, slashing wildly.

I dodged them all easily, still drinking my shake, me having made it infinite and cold forever.

Suddenly, he got a hit on my shake, knocking it to the ground.

I stood there, staring at it for a couple seconds, before I turned to him, fury in my eyes, 'scary face' on, my knife appearing.

"Uuhhhh.' Torchwick said. "I… gotta go."

" **I'm sorry… when were you the one in control?** " I asked, voice echoing, me making blades appear out of the ground and trapping him in this area.

"Uhhh.' he said, shaking like a leaf.

I dragged my knife on the side of the wall as I walked towards him, smiling widely and demonically.

"Oh…" he said, passing out.

"... **Who told you you could sleep?** " I asked, stabbing his leg, waking him up and making him stay that way.

"Wh-what do you want?" Torchwick asked.

" **Just gonna torture you a little.** " I told him, smile widening.

"Kid." Demon Chara said, teleporting in. "What's goin' on? You kicking ass without me?"

" **Torturing this dude for spilling my shake, want to help?** " I asked, making a knife appear and holding it out to her.

"Nah.' Demon Chara said, grinning as a knife made of pure dark magic bled out of her hand. "I brought my own."

" **You can go first, I already stabbed his leg.** " I told her, making the spare vanish.

"My pleasure." Demon Chara said. "Now, kid, you have to understand there's a right way to do this, right?"

" **Really? Teach me then, Mom.** " I said, looking interested.

" **Alright then."** Demon Chara said, grinning. " **First off, stabbing in the leg isn't good. Now, there's a difference between torturing for sexual enjoyment (consent on both ides with full limitations mind you) and for revenge and/or information. But, for a sadist, there's little difference. I'm no sadist, but I sure as hell can enjoy this."**

She stabbed him in the arm, pinning him to the ground.

" **Like this?** " I asked, stabbing his other arm with a knife I made appear.

" **Good.'** Demon Charas aid. " **Now, so long as you don't kill him or make him pass out, you're doing fine."**

" **I'm preventing both with my powers.** " I told her.

"Good." DEmon Chara sadi. "Now, I think that's all I have to teach you. Now, make sure the screams aren't too loud. Don't want any attention drawn to ourselves."

I nodded, making a gag appear, smiling.

"I was thinking putting a soundproof bubble up.' DEmon Chara said. "That way you can hear them."

" **Better.** " I said, smiling insanely, snapping my fingers and making the bubble appear. " **Now, to have some** _ **fun**_." I added, slowly walking forward.

* * *

"You sure I haven't rubbed off on you"? Demon Chara asked, grinning at me.

" **Ever so slightly.** " I admitted, looking at the bleeding Torchwick, him having multiple gashes on his body, his clothes ruined, and his cane hanging off my side.

"Nice." Demon Chara said. "So, do you want to get something to eat?"

" **Nah, I think I'll just make another shake.** " I said as I removed the bubble, knifes, and took off my 'scary face, another shake appearing in my hands as the original vanished.

"Imma go get some chocolate then.' Chara said, grinning seductively. "And my girlfriend. Some of that aphrodisiac is still in my system and I'm gonna go burn it out."

"Too much info, Mom." I said, snapping my fingers, a couple chocolate bars appearing in her hands. "But there's that chocolate."

"Sweet.' Demon Chara said, grinning as she began to eat it.

The cops arrived at that moment, looking around.

"What happened here?" they asked us.

"Interrogate the bleeding man." I said, grabbing Chara and vanishing into the ground, appearing outside Angel Frisks room. "Moms in there." I told her, pointing to the door.

"Sweet.' Demon Chara said, grinning as she entered the room.

"Bye Moms!" I shouted, walking off, slurping my shake.

"Bye." they said, closing the door before several other sounds could be heard.

I rolled my eyes at this, smirking as I walked off.

* * *

I heard an explosion in the distance, slurping my shake as I turned to the city, seeing smoke. "Huh, that looks like fun." I said, teleporting there.

I arrived to see Grimm attacking the city.

I smirked, bringing my knife out, casually slashing the Grimm with red waves as I slurped my shake.

They attacked me very fiercely at this point.

I spun in a circle, killing the first wave as my knife left a dark red trail, before I slashed the air, knife flashing red and sending the wave in a circle at the Grimm, decimating them.

"Heh, easy." I state, slurping my shake, staring at the ground as my eyes flashed with power, raising two faux heartless neos. "Destroy the Grimm." I ordered the two, them nodding and joining the fray as I slurped my shake.

"Woah!" Ruby said, amazed. "That's pretty cool. Teach me how to do that!"

"Sorry, you don't have the right ability for it." I told her, shrugging as I drank my infinite shake.

"Aww man!" Ruby said, bummed out now.

"Don't worry, Ruby." Yang said, patting Ruby on the head. "You've got an awesome set of skills."

"Yeah." Ruby said. "I know. They're awesome!"

"Mine are awesomer." I commented, slurping my shake.

She stuck her tongue out at me, leaning forward for intensity.

"Not the time for that." I said, kicking a grimm that was sneaking up behind her.

"Fine." Ruby said, sighing. "I want a shake. Yang, can we get shakes later?"

"Sure.' Yang said, rolling her eyes.

Raising an eyebrow, I gestured with my own, giving them a 'are you stupid' look.

"She is.' Yang mouthed with a grin.

"What"? Ruby asked, looking at me, confused. "What's that look mean?"

"Oh, nothing." I said, smirking.

"Well, I want a shake.' Ruby said. "Let's go get shakes.'

"I bet I know a way you could get shakes for free." I commented, slurping my own.

"What?" Ruby asked, moving at super speed over to me. She began to shake me in excitement. "Tell me. Tell me now."

I slurped my shake again as a response, trying to give her a hint.

"What?!" She asked, continuing. "Come on, tell me!"

"I'm not saying it, you gotta figure it out, here's a hint, it's something I've _shown you I can do_ before." I told her.

"You can teleport me to the free shakes?!" Ruby asked, her eye wide with excitement.

"No, that'd be the most useless teleport in existence." I deadpanned, facepalming.

"Aw, come on!" Ruby said. "What is it?!"

"Ruby" Yang said. "He can make them."

"Ooooohhhhh.' Ruby said, realizing.

"Flavors?" I asked, hand in my pocket as I slurped my own, idly summoning another faux heartless neo to kill the Grimm behing me.

"Strawberry!" Ruby shouted.

"Vanilla." Yang said.

I didn't bother snapping, making the two shakes appear high enough in the air for them to react and catch them.

"Mine!" Ruby shouted, practically football tackling it.

"If you spill it, I'm not making another." I commented.

"Mmmmmmmm." Ruby said, slurping hers.

The last of the Grimm was killed by my Neo faux-heartless, them coming back and sinking into my shadow. "And that's all the Grimm." I said, slurping my own.

Staaawwwberrry." Ruby said, still slurping.

I rolled my eyes, walking to where everyone was gathering.

"Ruby." Weiss said, crossing her arms. "Where did you get that?"

"Rindie." Ruby said, still slurping.

"Sup" I said, waving lazily.

Weiss rolled her eyes.

"I know you want one." I said, grinning.

"Yeah." She said, sighing. "I do."

"Fla-" I started, before I abnormally large nevermore cawed, interrupting me, my left eye blazing I quickly turned to it, annoyed. " **DO NOT INTERRUPT ME**!" I shouted, left hand shooting in it's general direction, a giant black lightning bolt shooting from my hand, vaporizing the giant Grimm… and still going.

"Now, flavor?" I asked, turning back, hand back in my pocket, as if I didn't just shoot black lightning.

"Vanilla.' Weiss said.

"Chocolate." Blake said.

Said shakes appeared, the two catching them. "Well, this was fun." I commented.

"Yeah.' Ruby said, nodding. "It was.'

"Let's get somewhere with a better view." I suggested, teleporting us to where they would be in the show after this.

"Where?" Ruby asked.

"We're at beacon now, look behind you." I told them, sitting at the edge and kicking my legs.

"Woah!" Ruby said. "Cool!"

"Well, this has been fun and all." I started, sub-spacing my milkshake and standing up. "But, I'm going to go hunting, see you girls later." I told them… before I leaned forward, falling off the edge.

"What?!" they all shouted, rushing after me.

Angel Frisk and Demon Chara took off flying, looking for their own hunt.

I decided to be a bit of a show of, my gem glowing as I spun as I fell, two lights circling me as I did, before they combined in front of me, bursting with light and causing two wings of energy to form from my gem, white and angelic for my right, left black and demonic, me spreading them out just in time for me to be able to pull up, flying after my mothers.

* * *

I 'lost' my moms, meaning I just let them go have their fun, dismissing my wings as I landed and walking through the forest, milkshake in hand again.

"You're a very tough kid." a voice said from behind me.

I turned around, raising an eyebrow. "Hello, you are?" I asked, slurping my shake.

"The name's Cinder.' she said, flame coming from her eye.

"Nice trick, I can do that to." I said, my own eyes flaming their respective colors.

"Interesting." she said. "We could make good partners."

"Sounds like fun." I said dementedly, smiling. "Put'er there, _**partner**_." I said, holding my left hand out.

" _ **Excellent.'**_ Cinder said, grinning evilly as she reached out her hand and shook mine.

* * *

Angel Frisk and Demon Chara landed in a wooded area, standing and looking around.

"I think we're alone." Angel Frisk said.

"Excellent." Demon Chara said. "Now, I'm about to set a new record."

"REcord?" Angel FRisk asked.

"For how fast I take off that uniform and have my way with you." DEmon Chara said, grinning seductively.

"Oh, Chara." Angel Frisk said, blushing. "You naughty thing."

"Oh, you love me, Frisk.' Demon Charas id, kissing Angel Frisk passionately on the lips. Angel Frisk kissed back, DEmon Cahra leaning them forward, lying on top of Angel Frisk. She reached her hand under the top of Angel Frisk's uniform, pulling it off. Suddenly, the both sat up, sensing something.

"Oh no." they said, taking off into the sky.

* * *

Frisk and Kiry walked through the woods, talking with younger Frisk and Chara.

"Dis is nice." Kiry said, smiling.

"Yeah." Frisk said, smiling.

"I'm bored." Charas said.

"Me too." Younger Frisk said.

"Well, go have fun." Frisk said. "WE can entertain ourselves without you."

"Okay." Chara said. She and younger Frisk walked off, leaving Frisk and Kiry to themselves.

"Awe wee gonna pway wit owr tweasuwes?" Kiry asked, smiling at Frisk.

"Yes." Frisk said, smiling seductively. "We are."

"Yay!" Kiry cheered.

"Wait" Frisk said, looking in a direction. "What is that?"

"Whus' wut?" Kiry asked.

"Rindie!" Frisk said, her eyes widening.

A/N: _**No more mr nice guy, folks, IT'S TIME FOR GENOCIDE! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAAAAA!**_


	31. The downfall

"So, partner, what's the plan?" I asked, slurping my shake, following her to her hideout.

"First" Cinder said. "I need to know what you can do."

"A better question is what _can't_ I do… I made a list." I told her, handing her a crumpled piece of paper.

"All this says is 'lose'." She said, unamused.

"Not unwillingly, at least, besides that, I can do everything you can think of, and then some, and then some more after it because why not." I told her, shrugging.

"You're very arrogant." Cinder said.

"Because I can afford to be." I said.

"Apparently." Cinder said.

"So, plan?" I asked, sipping my shake and looking around.

"We cause chaos.' Cinder said. "We let the Grimm loose and create fear."

"I have a good idea for that, it'll be a surprise for after the tournament." I said, smiling demonically.

"Interesting." Cinder said, grinning slightly.

* * *

Ruby was fighting Juane, both of them getting into the fight, the fight was boring though so we're skipping to mine.

I had replaced Pyrrha in her fight due to some unexplained absence.

"This'll be fun." I said, a demented smile on my face, bringing my gem knife out.

"You won't win." my opponent, Penny, said, preparing to fight me.

"I think you'll find that I will." I state, blade glowing black as I waited for them to start the fight.

"And, begin." Oobleck said, really fast.

I smiled, shooting off the black wave, it outlined in red.

She dodged, summoning a bunch of swords.

I simply let them hit me, my aura effortlessly deflecting them, me speed forward… and stabbing her straight in the chest.

She flinched a little, shooting a bunch of swords and shooting them at me.

I deflected them easily, black blade outline in blue as it grew, me laughing as I quickly, faster than anyone could see… cut off her head and her limbs, signaling Cinder to start her plan.

She nodded, signalling her partners to enact their parts.

After she was done her little speech, a cloak of darkness formed around me as I abandoned my human illusion, turning into my Hybrid form, knife glowing as the black handle lengthened, the blade growing as it turned into a scythe, me growing to be seven foot tall.

" _ **Death, has come**_." I said, vanishing, appearing above the emerald forest and quickly growing so that I was one hundred meters tall, my scythe matching my height. I stabbed the scythe into the ground, thousands of all Grimm appearing, under my control, me directing them towards Vale, a sea of black at my feet and in the air above my head as they followed me there.

* * *

"This place has gone to hell." Demon Chara said, watching the scene with the others I'd brought.

"Are you sure it's him?" Chara asked.

"Anyone else with that much power?" Demon Chara asked.

"Touche." Chara said.

"What do we do?" Angel Frisk asked.

"Wee go get pwisnor." Kiry said, a determined look on her face.

"YEah.' Frisk said, younger Frisk agreeing.

"Alright then." DEmon Chara said. "LEt's go.

The other Frisks all grabbed onto Angel Frisk while Chara and Kiry grabbed Demon Chara. They took off in to the air, heading for the center of town.

* * *

When they got there, I was standing tall, directing the Grimm on their assault.

"Kid!" Demon Chara said. "What the hell are you doing?!"

I turned my hooded head to where they were, my eyes glowing a demonic red instead of their usual colors, saying nothing.

"So, that's it." Demon Chara said. "You know we're not just gonna let you do this.'

" _ **I would be disappointed if you did**_." I rumbled.

"Stop this now." Demon Chara said. "Or we'll make you."

" _ **Try**_ help _ **me.**_ " I said, not noticing my speech change.

"Fine then." DEmon Chara said, her and Angel Frisk joining hands and becoming Charisk.

"Wher dey go?" Kiry asked, surprised. "Now dere's a weiwdo dat wooks wike dem."

No one got a chance to answer, me raising my scythe and swinging it down, blade glowing black gray and white.

They dodged, Charisk firing a blast of magic.

The blast harmlessly absorbed into my cloak, me quickly swinging at them again, though it looked like I hesitated for a second.

They dodged, moving and punching me in the back of the head.

The punch did nothing, me jerking my head back and hitting them, knocking them into the wave of Grimm below me.

Suddenly, from the wave of GRimm came a large explosion. Charisk burst forth, transformed into her GOD form.

Charisk fired a powerful blast of energy at me, telporting behind me and punching me into it.

My cloak tanked the blast, smoke coming off from where it hit me, me slapping her into the distance.

"Pwisnor.' Kiry said. "Why yoo do dis?"

" _ **I am done**_ help _ **being nice,**_ please _ **I am done being kind**_ save me _ **, and I am done with this**_ mommies…" I said, still not noticing something in me calling out to them.

"Stop this now." GOD Charisk said, returning, standing almost majestically, the sun behind her.

" _ **What makes**_ mommies, help, _**you think I want to**_?" I asked, smiling ferally.

"The fact" GOD Charisk said. "That we blocked this place off. You can't harm anyone else here."

" _ **If I cannot… then I will use another**_." I said, summon multiple dragon Grimm, sending them to do their thing.

GOD Charisk looked at the dragon Grimm, flames erupting in her eyes, dark magic surrounding the Grimm, impaling and eviscerating them.

They just regenerated from this, me smirking. " _ **I may not be able to attack the mortals… but I can still FIGHT you!**_ " I shouted, battle lines appearing, making it a fight like in the Undertale game.

"Sorry." GOD Charisk said, teleporting forward and slashing at me. "We don't play by those rules!"

" _ **Who said you were the one in control?**_ " I asked, forcing her back in her spot, making it so she had no choice but to comply.

"Who said YOU were?!" She said, summoning a huge amount of power, a dark field surrounding her. At first, I thought it was a powerful attack, but this was clearly something more.

" _ **The author**_." I replied, preparing myself, since it wasn't my turn.

* * *

( **Rara POV)**

"Why do you guys think this is happening?" I asked, confused.

"Not sure." Tracy said. "What do you sense?"

"I sense… that the Rindie we know's still in there… but… blocked." I told her. "And… I think he let himself be that way."

"Really?" TRacy asked. "Why?"

"Well… you know how he shapeshifts all the time, and usually going into himself when he visits a new universe and that other him is also usually traumatised?" I asked.

"Yeah." Tracy said, thinking.

"I think he's either snapped, or is hiding from the pain… and this is the result." I told her.

"Hmm.' Tracy said. "Is there a way to stop him?"

"If we can get the real him to see what he's doing, maybe… but he'd eventually snap again unless we can fix his mind." I said, sadly.

"Hmm." Tracy said. "We'd have to distract him. Frisk and Chara are our best bet for that."

"I don't think any of us are strong enough _to_ do that, and I don't know if we can fuse to do so, or even if it'd be enough." I told her.

"We could send them power." Tracy said. "Kinda like how they used energy for the Spirit Bomb in DBZ. They can fuse, so that's already part of that."

"We don't want to hurt him, just distract him." I said. "Plus, he'd just use the SOULs in him to counter the bomb."

"I don't mean actually use it." TRacy said. "I meant, we send Frisk and Chara power so they can fight him."

"Will that even be enough? I mean, he's as high up as someone can ascend, and Charisk is still just a GOD, a high level one but he might as well be fighting an ant, he's just messing with her." I told her.

"Something tells me" TRacy said. "They're hiding quite a bit of power. They're no ordinary GOD."

"I know they are, but at best they're a Titan, which is only one level up, and then it'd be like fighting some small animal instead, barely any different." I said.

"We're not trying to surpass him." Tracy said. "Just giving them enough to fight. PLus, there's a few of us over there that can help."

"I was taking them into account already… but okay, somehow, maybe they can win… if this shadow of Rindie doesn't realise what we're doing until it's too late." I told her.

"Right." Tracy said. "So, how do we send them energy? I'm kinda new at that whole thing."

"Well, I'll just do it for you, can you go get some more people to do this? If we have enough, even though it won't change much, we need all the help we can get." I said.

"Right." Tracy said, nodding. She left, returning with the rest of the group. "This enough?"

"For now." I replied.

"Alright.' Tracy said. "So, what can we do?"

"Everyone hold hands, I'll be the one sending the energy since none of you know how." I ordered.

"Okay.' they said, doing so.

I nodded, putting my right hand up and sending the power I was being given into Charisk.

* * *

(Rindie POV)

" _ **You are weak,**_ I'm sorry… _ **mother**_." I rumbled, her battered and damaged, looking like she was half dead.

"Heh.' Charisk said, grinning. "You're gonna sit in the corner for a MONTH when this is over."

" _ **I highly doubt that**_ , please, no, Mommies" I said, still not noticing another voice coming out of my mouth.

"You're" Charisk said, panting. "Not gonna beat us."

" _ **I haven't even broken a sweat yet, what makes you think you'll win?**_ I asked her, crossing my arms, scythe across my back.

Charisk grinned, her power level rising.

"You're not gonna beat us." She said, chuckling. A powerful dark and light field surrounding her

I raised an eyebrow at this, unfazed.

"We can feel it." she said, chuckling, which escalated into a laugh.

"Are you okay Mommies?" I asked without noticing, the real me briefly managing to talk without hiding inbetween the me currently in controls words.

"Yeah, kid." Charisk said, grinning.

" _ **What are you laughing about**_?" I asked.

"We can feel the energy of our friends." Charisk said, laughing.

" _ **That won't help you much**_." I said, unfazed. " _ **Considering I've only used medium Titan levels of power this entire time**_."

"You'd be surprised what we're capable of." Charisk said. "This energy was given to us with one goal: stop YOU!"

The field around them solidified, blocking them from view. A huge amount of power began pouring off of it, making me a little confused as to how all of our friends had this much power.

" _ **I know that our 'friends' don't have this kind of power, what's going on here?!**_ I demanded.

" _ **What's wrong, Rindie?"**_ the voice came from the field of magic and energy. " _ **Afraid?"**_

" _ **No, you're on borrowed time, my energy is infinite, let me show you!**_ " I exclaimed, powering up, the entire universe we were in trembling at my mere existance, only my will keeping it together, not even at my max, low Primordial at best.

" _ **Our energy may be finite"**_ the voice said again ,the field putting out even more energy. " _ **But, it's more than enough to fight you.'**_

" _ **Then come, FIGHT ME!**_ " I exclaimed, bringing my scythe out and charging them, stabbing them through the chest before they could react.

" _ **Is THAT all you've got?"**_ the voice said, laughing as an energy beam shot me in the chest, knocking me back. The field dissipated to reveal Charisk, but she looked different. She had black and white skin, her eyes flaming with grey flames. Her wings had turned black and white and her aura was far more powerful.

" _ **Nice new form, but no that wasn't even close to all I've got**_ **.** " I said, making the scythe turn back into my knife. " _ **That scythe was weak anyway**_."

" _ **You think think that's a blade?"**_ Charisk said, grinning. " _ **This is a blade."**_

Charisk summoned a blade made of dark and light magic, its blade twisting and powerful.

" _ **Why'd you do that in front of me? Now I'm gonna just copy it**_." I said, deadpan, using the knife they gave me and making it the same as theirs, but stronger due to my higher energy.

" _ **Sorry.'**_ Charisk said, grinning, my blade snapping. " _ **The blade's ours. No matter how you try to use it, it only bends to OUR whim. Now, we'll give you one last chance to stop before we stop you."**_

I just looked at the broken blade, many emotions coming across my face, shrinking slightly as inner me got more control.

" _ **Well?"**_ they asked, crossing their arms.

" _ **M-my knife… I'll kill you!**_ " I shouted, enraged, inner me sad, blasting them with a beam that wasn't as powerful as I wanted it to be, because of something holding me back.

" _ **Wake up!"**_ she shouted, punching me in the face.

I staggered back, my steps shaking the planet, summoning my armour from Undyne.

" _ **Come back!"**_ she shouted, slashing through my armor and cutting it into pieces.

" **N** o!" I shouted, summoning my skeletal toy guard, making my bear one two, their forms changing to be more menacing as I fed them energy.

" _ **Be yourself!"**_ she shouted, teleporting them somewhere else.

" **Noooo!** " I shouted as I shrank again, three quarters the size I was, summoning the sweater and enchanting the hell out of it.

" _ **Be ours.'**_ she said, taking the sweater and teleporting it somewhere else.

" **N-n** -n-no…" I said, my giant form collapsing in on itself as it lost support, going into a small compared to it ball, before exploding, the explosion reaching across the entire planet, wiping out the Grimm.

"Rindie?" Charisk asked, looking for me.

When they found me, I was in a clearing, knees up to my chest as I wailed, my wings out, a horn coming out of the left side of my head, a halo weakly floating above the right, my wings looking tattered as they layed limp at my sides, the angle one without some feathers and both wings having gashes and tears in them, my scars on full display, my skeleton looking like it really shouldn't be stable with how many scratches showed through my hybrid forms skin, my tail out and looking like it was missing chunks, looking around five, only in what looked like tattered pants.

"Rindie." Charisk said, walking over to me.

I looked up at her fearfully, backing away despite my tattered forms audible protest. "N-no, s-s-stay a-a-away." I stuttered, back hitting a tree and wailing as I curled up trying to protect myself.

"What's wrong, kid?" Charisk asked.

I didn't answer, wailing, tears running down my face.

"Come here, kid." Charisk said, walking closer.

"N-n-n-no." I wailed, curling more, starting to glow.

"Listen kid." Charisk said. "We didn't destroy your stuff. If you want it, we'll bring it back."

I couldn't hear her, shaking as I continued to wail, not there at all right now, the glow intensifying.

Charisk picked me up, holding me. I quickly got out of her hold however, frightfully running to the other end of the clearing, only to trip half way there and curl up again, glow almost blinding now.

"Kid.' Charisk said, summoning my sweater. "Come on, please don't do this."

I couldn't hear her, eyes closed as I wailed and shook on the ground, the glow finally leaving as my SOULs responded to my distress, coming out of me and forming a protective barrier Charisk couldn't teleport into, it being multi-colored.

"Kid." Charisk said, tossing my sweater into the barrier. "Take this."

Feeling it land on me, I quickly snatched it and clutched it to my chest, crying into it, another set of my SOULs coming out and expanding the barrier, pushing her away.

Charisk summoned my skeleton and bear, tossing them in as well.

"We'll always love ya, kid.' they said, teleporting away.

Sensing her gone, I opened my eyes, seeing the normal forms of my skeleton and bear, both now alive, coming over to me and comforting as I stayed there, wailing.

"That was impressive.' Cinder said, walking over, impressed. "Though, that being sure was a problem."

"Pwartner?" I muttered, looking at her, wiping my tears away and sitting up, quickly putting the sweater on to cover my scars. "Thwat bweing onwy won becwause I dwidn't use all of mwy pwowers." I said, reabsorbing my SOULs, my two toys standing guard next to me as I continued to sob a little, though I mostly kept myself together for now.

"If you encounter her again" Cinder said. "I wouldn't hold back."

"I thwink I won't bwe in thwis world mwuch wonger, here I swense wou gwot what you wanted, twake thwis." I said, making a Grimm mask appear, it looking like a dragon Grimms face. "It'll awwow wou to swummon and contwol Gwimm."

"Interesting." She said. "So, is this where we part ways or are you up for more...fun?"

"I'll bwe bwack, evwentally." I told her. "Bwust the bweings weturning, I'd weave quickly." I suggested.

"Have fun." Cinder said.

"I will." I assured as she left… before I broke down again, getting back into the position I was in, bringing my SOULs back out so they could re-form the barrier, them doing so.

"Kid?" Charisk asked.

I curled tighter in on myself, my two toys standing over me protectively.

"Can we talk?" Charisk asked.

I kept wailing though slightly less, so I could hear her.

"Come on, kid.' she said. "Please come talk to us."

I opened my eyes, peeking out at her fearfully from behind the bear and skeleton toy, body protesting my every movement.

"Can we come in?" Charisk asked.

I, shakily, opened a hole in the barrier, my toys supporting me as my legs almost buckled.

"Come here." Charisk said, walking over to me and hugging me.

I wailed and shook, struggling futeily for a couple of seconds before I just went limp wailing into her stomach, since that's where my head reached.

"It's okay, kid." Charisk said. "We're right here for ya."

I fell asleep, my battered form taking a lot of energy, my face tear stained as I did.

"Hush." Charisk said, rubbing my back. "It's okay."

I snored softly, asleep now, tail and wings trailing on the ground.

"Don't worry kid." Charisk said. "We're gonna take you back home now."

My two toys lifted me up, trying to help her hold me with all the new stuff on me.

She teleported us all away, taking me back to the home universe.

"Pwisnor!" Kiry shouted, tackling us. "Yoo back!"

I winced, shouting out in pain as she hit multiple scars doing this, a couple leaking blood.

"I wuv yoo, pwisnor.' Kiry said, hugging me, unknowingly letting out some KINDNESS magic and healing some minorly.

I was still bleeding, however, sobbing in my sleep as my scars started to all act up, a couple on my wings and tail even doing so.

"Don't cry." Charisk said, pulsing light magic into me, healing me some.

This stopped the bleeding, but otherwise I was unaffected, bones still brittle, body still fragile, though it did cause me to start calming down.

"Kid." Charisk said, sitting down with us, Kiry still wrapped around me.

I couldn't answer, still asleep, my body starting to move, but stopped, it too painful to.

"Hush pwisnor." Kiry said, holding me. "Yoo safe now. Wee no huwt yoo."

I smiled slightly in my sleep at this, a semi-peaceful expression coming across my face.

"Dat's wite." Kiry said, nuzzling me. "We wuv yoo, pwisnor."

"M-m-mo-mo-mmies." I whispered hoarsely, smiling slightly wider, expression peaceful now as I slept.

"Dat's wite.' Kiry said, kissing me. "WEe gets yoo to bed now, pwisnor."

They took me up to a bed, me stretching my wings out and Kiry wrapping her arms around me under them.

* * *

I woke to Kiry's purring. "Hwi Mwommy." I said, turning to her slowly, the rest of me lying limply, it being not worth the pain to move.

"Mowning, pwisnor.' Kiry said. "Yoo sweep good?"

"Wes… I'm hwungy." I told her hoarsely, no longer being a gem, my gem now in my sub-space.

"Wut yoo want?" Kiry askd. "I wike fishies. Yoo wike fishies, pwisnor?"

"I-i j-just… nweed swomething to eat." I said.

"Awight." she said, smiling. "Fishies it is. Yoo abwe to eet whiwe yoo way wike dis?"

"I-i dwon't thwink so." I admitted, blushing in embarassment.

"Dat's okay." She said. "I feed yoo. If yoo axsidentwy kiss me, it's okay. Fwisk does it aww de time. Yoo my pwisnor, so it'ww be okay."

"Okway." I said, not minding.

"Dat's good." Kiry said, Charisk bringing in fish. Kiry began to feed me with her mouth.

I ate the fish happily, slowly chewing the food, being careful since all my bones were weak, though I managed to keep up with her feeding me.

"Dat's good, pwisnor." Kiry said, smiling.

"I'm fwull." I told her after swallowing.

"Okay den." She said, eating the rest. "Dat's fine."

"I wish I cwould mwove." I commented sadly.

"Don' wowwy." Kiry said. "I give yo Supew Ultwa Comfowt Hugz. Dey hewp yoo move.'

"Bwut, thwat swounds wike I'd only bwe stwuck… and I alswo thwink wou may cwush mwy bones." I said.

"Don' wowwy.' Kiry said." I bee gentwe."

"Okway thwen." I told her.

She gave me the hugs, being gentle.

I smiled, relaxing into the hug.

"Yay" she said. "Yoo wike it."

"I always wike wour hwugs." I told her.

"I wike givin dem." Kiry said, smiling.

"I wunna go outswide." I said, wanting some fresh air.

"Okay, pwisnor." Kir said. "I cawwy yoo?"

"Bwe cwareful, I cwan't wift mwy wings or mwy twail, swo their gwunnah dwag." I told her.

"Dat's okay." Kiry said. "I howd yoo up.'

She carried me outside, lying back down with me on top of her.

I smiled, relaxing in the sun, my wings spread as wide as they can go, my tail at about Kirys kneecaps. "Thwis is nwice." I said.

"YEah.' she said, holding me. "It's nice.'

"Hey, kid." DEmon Chara said, coming out and sitting down with Angel Frisk.

"H-h-hwi m-mommies." I said fearfully, shaking a little.

"Hey.' they said. "You alright?"

"I-i'm stwill kwinda scwared of wou." I told them, blushing.

"Don't worry.' Demon Chara said. "We're not gonna hurt ya. We promise. In fact, we got ya some stuff."

"Weally?" I asked, an interested look on my face, inwardly wishing I could tilt my head without it hurting.

"Yep." DEmon Chara said. "Close your eyes."

Not really trusting them, but wanting the things, I decided to do so.

"Okay." Angel Frisk said after a bit. "You can open them now."

I did so, eyes widening when I saw what was there. It was a set of armor, but this one was different than the one Undyne gave me. It was made more like the uniforms Angel Frisk and Demon Chara had. There was a multicolored heart in the center.

There was also a knife like weapon they had set there. It was simple, yet intricate.

"I wish I cwould pwut it on wight now." I said, happy tears in my eyes, inwardly cursing my inabililty to move at the moment.

"Well" Demon Chara said. "It's made for a bit older version of you. If you shifted into your ten year old form, it'd fit."

"Okway." I said, doing show, shifting into a ten year old version of this form. "I still can't move." I grumbled.

"Here." DEmon Chara said, her and Frisk fusing once again and putting her hand on my forehead, Light magic rushing into me.

They healed my bones, enough for me to move by myself as long as it wasn't anything too strainful.

"Try it on now." DEmon Chara said, the two of them unfusing.

I did so happily, picking up the knife and my sweater, having taken it off to wear the armor.

"Does it look good?" they asked.

"I dunno, I'm wearing it, it feels good though." I told them.

"Cool.' they said. "And, it's magic, so you can summon and de-summon it at will."

"Nice." I said, smiling at them, walking over, slowly so my bones wouldn't give under the armor, and hugged the two, nuzzling them. "Thanks." I added, in a whisper.

"Welcome." they said, hugging back.

"Thanks, for SAVEing me." I added, even quieter, sobbing a little, closing my eyes and burying my head in their shoulders.

"You're welcome." they said, holding tight onto me.

"O-ow, my bones." I said, wincing.

"Sorry.' they said, loosening up.

"It's o-okay." I assured them, wrapping my tail around the two.

"Good." they said, rubbing my back.

I relaxed into their hold, eyes starting to flutter, yawning.

"You tired?" they asked me.

"A little." I said, yawning again.

"Want to go to bed?" they asked.

I simply nodded, falling limp and snoring as I passed out.

They carried me to my bed, tucking me in.

* * *

I woke up once again to the sound of Kiry purring.

"Mworning agwain Mommy." I said, nuzzling her.

"Mowning agen, pwisnor." Kiry said, smiling.

"Wann fweed mwe agwain?" I asked.

"Awight.' she said, smiling. "Were de fishies at?"

I made a plate appear on the table next to us, smiling.

"Yay.' Kiry said, taking one in her mouth.

"Now" she said, her mouth ful. "Jus eet dis wit mee. Fwisk does dis wit mee aww de time."

"Okay mommy." I said, opening my mouth.

She held the fish in her mouth, me eating it at the same time as her.

We ended up accidentally kissing, though we just continued to eat, her naive and me just not caring.

"Dat wuz nice.' she said, smiling. "But yoo wowsy kissew. Fwisk does it bettew. Espeshwy wen she use her tongue."

"You're my mommy, I'm not supposed to kiss you, so I didn't try." I told her, shrugging.

"WEww, stiww.' Kiry said. "Yoo eet good."

"Wet's gwo pway." I said, a little bored, switching between having a lisp and not just for the hell of it.

"Yay!" Kiry cheered, not even noticing. "Wet's go!"

"Carry me please, it'll be faster." I told her, not able to move quickly with my armor weight and my still mostly frail bones.

"Awwite." Kiry said. She picked me up and carried me outside.

"I dwon't know what we cwan pway out here, I can't move too much or else my bones will snap." I said.

"Weww" Kiry said. "Wet's pway hugz.'

"That's not a game." I state, smirking. "But let's do it anyway."

"Iss a game wen I pway it." Kiry said, grinning.

"Okay mommy." I said. "Show me how to play then."

"Weww" Kiry said. "Fiwst we hug eech utter.'

I hugged her, smiling. "And then?" I asked.

"Dat's it." Kiry said, nuzzling me. "Yoo doin' good."

"You're doing better." I said, nuzzling her back, smiling up at her.

"Yeh." Kiry said, grinning. "I de champeeun."

"Bestes hugger ever." I agreed, smiling.

"Yay.' Kiry said, smiling. "I winz.'

"Wanna know what you win?" I asked.

"Wut?" she asked, curious.

"MOAR HUGGIES!" I exclaimed, hugging her as tight as my bones would allow.

"YAY!" Kiry cheered, hugging me more, nuzzling me.

"N-not so-" I started, before we both heard a sickening _snap_ , my lower spine (since that was where she could hug without threatening my wings) snapping, me crying out in pain and sobbing.

"Pwisnor?" she asked. "Yoo okay?"

"M-my spine." I said, sobbing, my lower half limp.

"O-oh." Kiry said, her tone becoming sad. "I sowwy, pwisnor."

Kiry got up and ran off, her face in her hands.

"Mommy!" I shouted, reaching out for her from the ground, my legs not responding anymore, though I reacted too late, her already gone.

I just layed there for a while, tears running down my face, unable to move.

"What happened to you?" DEmon Chara asked, walking out with Angel Frisk.

"Kiry mommy hugged me a little too hard." I told them, sobbing.

"Wow.' Charas aid. "That's the first time her hugs have ever been dangerous. Wonder how she took it."

"N-not well." I said, mumbling, looking at the ground.

"That sucks." Demon Chara said. "Well, at least her Frisk, the second most attractive Frisk, who's nowhere close to my partner, will help her."

"Y-yeah… see you later, I guess… I'm just gonna lay here for a while." I told them, crossing my arms and resting my head in them.

"Alright, kid." Demon Chara said, putting an arm around Frisk and kissing her. "Me and Frisk here are gonna go play 'interrogation'. Frisk here's been hiding some...naughty secrets and I plan to get them out of her...in the most sensual way possible."

I giggled, mood slightly better. "Maybe I should play 'interrogation' with Rara at some point." I said jokingly.

"I'll get ya some equipment." Demon Chara said, grinning. "Just tell me what ya need. Unused of course."

"I'll tell you later, after you're done 'playing' with Angel Frisk mommy." I told her, a matching grin on my face.

"Might be a while." Angel Frisk said. "I've got a huuuge case worth of… secrets."

"And a little something else I'm gonna get out of ya.' Demon Chara said.

"Chara.' Angel Frisk said, nudging Demon Chara. "Not in front of the children."

"Bye Mommies." I said, yawning. "I'm going to nap here and try to recover from my spine snapping."

"Need any magic?" Angel Frisk asked.

"I still have my powers… I'm just lazy and it's mostly just numb now, I'll fix it later." I told her, still crying but not sobbing anymore.

"Okay then." DEmon Charas aid, heading to go get her "information". "See ya later."

* * *

" **Why the hell did you make her cry?!"** Psycho Frisk asked, picking me up.

"M-m-mommy!" I exclaimed, wide awake now, scared, trembling.

" **How DARE you make her cry?!"** she demanded, very pissed off.

"I-i-ii-i." I said, whimpering to scared to form a response, closing my eyes and trembling.

" **I'm waaaaiting."** Psych Frisk said, her grip on my shirt under my armor tightening.

I simply continued to tremble, unable to answer, starting to sob in fear.

" **That's it!"** Psycho Frisk said, smacking me half gently on the back of the head.

I yelled in pain, by fragile bones cracking, but not snapping, under the blow, tears increasing.

" **Now, you go and APOLOGIZE!"** Psycho Frisk said, growling. " **NOW!"**

I flinched, trembling more, sobbing now. "H-help!" I cried out, loudly, hoping someone would hear.

"Looks like she didn't take it so well." Demon Chara said, coming out. "Frisk, put him down."

"H-help, m-m-mommy, please." I whimpered, looking at her, crying, limp in Frisks grasp.

"Come on, Frisk." Angel Frisk said. "That's not the way to do things."

" **He made her CRY!"** Psycho Frisk said, turning to them. " **NOBODY makes her cry!"**

"Kid." Demon Chara said, teleporting me out of her grasp. "Go calm her down by doing what you normally do."

"I-i still can't move." I told her, on the ground, spine still broken. "A-and I can't c-concentrate enough to heal myself."

"Here." Angel Frisk said, pulsing a lot of light magic into me.

I directed it to my spine, it mending, fixing my head and some other cracks I got when Chara teleported me and I fell, getting up and running inside to go find Kiry.

* * *

I rushed as fast as I could, armor off in favor of gray pants and my sweater, since they were lighter and I could move faster in them safely, finding Kiry crying in her and Frisks room.

"Mommy!" I shouted, going towards her crying form.

"Stay way, pwisnor!" Kiry said, sobbing. "I'ww brewk yoo gen."

"No!" I said defiantly, coming over to her and hugging her, rubbing her back. "I get hurt all the time mommy, it's okay."

"Pwisnor." Kiry said, still sobbing. "I sowwy.'

"It's okay Mommy… just stop crying before Frisk mommy hurts me again." I said, hugging her as much as my bones allowed, nuzzling her and whimpering slightly.

"Okay, pwisnor.' Kiry said, gingerly hugging me back. "By de way: wut's intewwogashun?"

"It's a game you should play with Frisk mommy." I told her, inwardly smirking, relaxing into the hug to show her I trusted her.

"Duz she know how to pway it?" Kiry asked. "Cuz I don't."

"I think she'll get it." I assured her, before I head angry stomping coming this way and whimpered in fear, hiding my face in her shoulder and wrapping my wings around her carefully.

"Kiry!" she shouted. "You okay?"

"I okay, Fwisk!" Kiry said. "Windie sed we shood pway intewwogashun."

"Ooh." Frisk said, grinning slyly. "Let's. I'm sure you've got some _valuable_ information inside of you."

"Okay." Kiry said, walking over to Frisk, being led away. "Fuwst yoo apowogize."

"For?" Frisk asked.

"Huwting Windie." Kiry said.

"Whatever." Frisk said. "Sorry, kid. But, if you make her cry again, I'll shove your ass in the corner so fast you won't know you were in it until you're out of it."

I whimpered, grabbing the blanket and throwing it over myself, sobbing under it and trembling.

"Don' wowwy." Kiry said, rubbing my head. "Iss okay. Yoo good kid. Yoo won' make mee cwy agen. I pwomise."

I continued to cry, shaking under the covers, unable to hear her because her voice was muffled through it.

"Iss okay, pwisnor." Kiry said, getting under the covers and rubbing me.

I clutched her, wings and tail limp, sobbing into her until I fell asleep.

"Don' cwy." Kiry said. "We wuv yoo, pwisnor."

I nuzzled her in my sleep, sliding off her as my grip slackened.

"Das good, pwisnor." Kiry said. "Yoo sweep."

"Go have fun mommy." I muttered before I was fully unconscious, a neutral look on my face as I fell asleep in the middle of the bed.

"Okay, pwisnor." Kiry said, kissing me. She stood up, Frisk taking out of their room.

"Oh" Frisk said to me. "Demon Charas said for you to talk to Rara."

I didn't reply, passed out.

A/N: Did you really think I was evil?... maybe


	32. Chapter 32

I woke up to a couple sickening snaps, followed by _pain_ , me shouting out as tears entered my eyes, startling the one who sat on my wings that were on top of one another.

"Yoo okay, pwisnor?" Kiry asked, coming over.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow!" I shouted, crying loudly, wailing, my wings having been really sensitive.

"Iss okay." Kiry said, hugging me and nuzzling me. "I make yoo feew bettew."

"It hurts it hurt it hurts it hurts." I said through my cries, clutching onto her.

"Don' wowwy." she said. "Sooper Ultwa Comfowt Hugz hewp yoo feew bettew."

"Mommy, mommy, it hurts it hurts it hurts." I continued, babbling at this point, sobbing.

"Don' wowwy.' Kiry said, hugging me and sending KINDNESS into me.

It wasn't enough, only partially healing me, me still crying as the broken bones in my wings stabbed their insides, sending agonizing pain through me.

"Hush, pwisnor." Kiry said, hushing me. "I gets Angew Fwisk and Demon Chawa.'

"Mommy mommy, hurry it hurts it hurts it hurts it hurts." I said, crying loudly, shaking and clutching onto her as I did.

"Come on, pwisnor." Kiry said, picking me up and gently carrying me to Demon Chara and Angel Frisk.

"What's wrong?" Demon Chara asked.

I moved enough for them to see my wings, them bent in wrong angle, crying loudly.

"Come here.' Angel Frisk said. She bent my wings right and pulsed light magic through them.

"T-t-thank you Mommy." I said, wincing slightly, whimpering as they were healed.

"You're welcome." she said.

I brought my wings so that they were in front of me, rubbing them, trying to relax them only hiss, not able to do it quite right and jerking my hands back.

"Let me." Angel Frisk said, rubbing the angel wing and making it feel better.

I sighed in happiness, relaxing, a dazed look on my face as Frisk rubbed my angel wing.

Demon Chara rubbed my demon wing, making it feel good too.

I slumped, sitting down, them holding and rubbing my wings, a dazed and dopey look on my face, smiling widely.

"I think it's working." Angel Frisk said.

I just sat there, unable to think, tail moving slowly side to side behind me.

Kiry pounced on it, rubbing it and nuzzling it.

I smiled wider, drooling now, head hanging limply, my dazed look still on my face, my whole body only supported by the two holding me by my wings.

"Yoo wike dis, pwisnor." Kiry said, nuzzling it more.

I couldn't answer, practically brain dead right now.

"Uh" Angel Frisk said. "I think we should stop. I think he's out of it."

I let out a whimper at this, not wanting it to stop, barely coherent enough to respond.

"Kid, you're gonna overload your brain." Demon Chara said. "Later.'

"Awww." I said after they stopped, disappointment and sadness on my face.

"Don't wowwy, pwisnor." Kiry said. "Wee ken do otter stuffs."

"Like?" I asked, tilting my head, wings limp as I let them rest.

"I donno.' Kiry said. "Yoo hav any idees, pwisnor?"

"No, I thought you did." I said, slumping in disappointment.

"Weww" Kiry said. "I ken tink of sum."

"Okay." I told her, waiting for her to think of something.

"Wee pway tag?" Kiry asked.

"But I can't move too fast or else my bones snap…" I said.

"Iss okay." Kiry said. "I tag yoo."

"Your it!" I exclaimed, moving away as quickly as my bones would allow… which could barely be considered a 'run'.

"Nooo!" Kiry shouted laughing. The neko grabbed me in a hug, nuzzling me. "Yoo it."

I nuzzled back, glad she'd learned to be careful with her hugs… before I dodged out of her hold, tagging her and 'running' off again, managing to scale a tree, dodging branches so I didn't get stuck by my horn, and sitting at the top.

"I gots yoo." Kiry said, grabbing me again. "Siwwy pwisnor. Yoo can't hide fwom mee in a twee. I cwimb de best in dis house."

"But… can you _get down_?" I asked with a smirked, tagging her again and climbing down.

Kiry looked down, wrapping her arms, legs, and tail around the branch, shuddering.

"I tink I stuck." She said.

"You okay Mommy?" I asked, looking up at her, tilting my head.

"I stuck." Kiry said, clenching her eyes shut.

I climbed back up quickly, wanting to sit next to her since my bones were too weak to carry her… only to accidentally stab my horn in a near to her branch, making me stuck to. "Mommy, I got stuck to." I said, blushing.

"Da's funny.' Kiry said. "Wee boff stuck.'

"No it's not." I grumbled, crossing my arms and pouting.

"WEww" Kiry said. "I tink we wate fow Fwisk ow Chawa to get us."

"So… in about eight hours?" I asked, giggling.

"Weww" Kiry said. "Dere's my Fwisk. She get wonewy witout my tweasuwes.'

"Okay, then we might actually get down today." I commented, chuckling.

"Yeh.' Kiry said. "Wewe awe yoo. I ken't see anyting."

"Mommy, I'm literally two feet from you." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Weawwy?" she asked. "I kent see."

"Open your eyes." I suggested.

"I ken't." she said. " I too high."

"You can do it Mommy, just try." I said.

"Uh uh.' Kiry said, shaking her head. "Iss too scawy. I no wike high."

"Then look up and do it." I suggested.

"Weawwy?" she asked. "Wiww dat wurk?"

"Well, you won't look down, so you won't see how high you are." I said.

"Okay, pwisnor.' Kiry said, trying it. "Ooh, pwetty cwouds."

"Isn't that better?" I asked.

"Dat's pwetty." Kiry said, mesmerized by it.

"You guys okay up there?" Frisk asked.

"A little stuck." I called back, wishing I could look down.

"Wee stuck!" KKiry called.

"WEll" Frisk said. "Don't look down and climmb backwards, alright, Kiry?"

"Okay." Kiry said, doing so. She got me unstuck as she got to me.

"Now let go." Frisk said. "I'll catch you."

"Okay, Fwisk." Kiry said, letting go and falling into Frisk's arms.

"Yoo gots mee.' She said, nuzzling Frisk.

"Yep." Frisk said, kissing Kiry, who began to purr.

I climbed down, stretching. "That's better." I said, sitting against the tree and yawning. "I'm gonna nap here."

"Okay, pwisnor." Kiry said. "Wee gon' go pway piwates.'

"Shh." Frisk said, taking her inside. "That's our little secret."

"Sowwy, Fwisk." Kiry said. "I din' meen to spiww owr secwet.'

"It's okay.' Frisk said, kissing her. " I'll just have to punish you."

"Okay, Fwisk.' Kiry said, nuzzling Frisk.

I rolled my eyes, amused, curling up and lying on my side, one wing out behind me as the other covered me like a blanket.

"Yoo sweep good, pwisnor.' Kiry caled as she went inside.

I said nothing, passing out after a couple minutes.

* * *

"What are you?" a voice came from near me.

Blinking my eyes opened, I looked for who was talking to me.

She was a flame girl, sapphire in color. She wore a tank top and jeans.

"Oh, hi there." I said.

"Hi." she said. "So, who are you?"

"M-my names Rindie." I told her, stuttering a little, trying to hit my wings and tail because of the scars on them.

"Sapphire.' she said, grinning.

"N-nice to meet you." I said.

"You too." she said.

"So… w-what brings you all the way up here?" I asked, me in the yard in front of my mansion'

"Bored.' she said. "Looking for some fun."

"Well, I can't do much… m-my bones are brittle." I said.

"Don't you know a healer?" she asked.

"I do… but t-they refuse to heal p-past a certain point." I told her, a sad look on my face.

"Oh?" she asked. "Why?"

"I dunno." I said, shrugging.

"Maybe you need to use your own power.' she said. "You seem to have a lot of it."

"I'll try." I muttered, doing so, glowing… but nothing happened.

"What happened?" she asked. "It looked like it was doing something."

"It didn't work." I said, disappointed, a slightly depressed expression coming across my face as I sat down, wings slumping.

"Why not?" she asked.

"If I knew, I'd tell you." I said depressedly.

"Well" she said. "Maybe something's blocking off your magic."

"I probably deserve to be like this anyway." I mumbled depressed, not hearing her now, eyes starting to dim, lowering my head.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she asked, kneeling down.

"N-nothing." I stuttered, curling up, my knees going to my chest, my arms and legs going around them as I wrapped my wings around myself.

"Well, as I was saying" Sapphire said. "Maybe something's blocking your magic."

"I… don't _feel_ anything blocking it." I muttered, eyes dimming a little more as my depression slowly worsened.

"Well" Sapphire said. "Who says you can feel everything that's affecting your magic?"

"I… can't really bring myself to care." I said, voice quiet, a depressed tone in my voice and a similar look on my face, looking down.

"Well, there's your problem.' she said. "You really should care if something's fucking with your magic."

I would of answered… by I suddenly went limp, eyes barely even pin-pricks.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Don't… care…" I mumbled, flakes of me started to come off.

"You're falling apart and you don't care?" she asked..

"I… don't… care… enough… to… sustain… myself." I muttered, continued to flake, eyes half closed.

"Wow." she said. "That's so apathetic. You should."

"I… can't… bring… myself… to." I told her, holes visible in me now.

"I don't think I've met someone like this." she said. "Well, you're definitely not gonna survive that way."

"People… will… find… a… way… to… bring… me… back… they… love… me." I said, a miniscule smile coming across my face, slowing the flaking.

"If you're right." she said. "Good luck to you."

"Probably… should… let… them… know…" I added, frowning, looking at my mansion.

"Yeah." Sapphire said. "Do you want to or me?"

"Kinda… can't…." I mumbled, looking down at where my legs were half gone, a pile of dust in there place.

"You could send a message." She said. "I don't think they'd necessarily believe me."

"MOMS!" I called out, loudly, though this actually sped up my dusting a little.

"What's up, kid?" they asked, coming out, gasping at my condition.

"Hey…" I mumbled, voice hoarse now.

"What happened?" Frisk asked.

"Can't… care… enough… can't… maintain… form." I told them, my halo and horn suddenly falling next to me.

"Rindie…" Frisk said, clenching a fist. "Don't go."

"I… have… a… idea… get… me… a… flower." I suggested.

"Okay.' she said, getting me one.

It was a daisy, her putting it in front of me and I concentrated, the rest of me quickly dusting, the dust going into the potted plant, it growing slightly to accommodate me and gaining black and red veins all throughout it.

"Coooool.' Frisk said, holding her arm out for me to wrap around.

I did do, my new plant head hovering over her shoulder, grinning. "Just like old times, eh?" I asked, nuzzling her.

"Yep." she said, nuzzling back. "Now, let's go on an adventure!"

"Yea!" I exclaimed 'happily', wrapping my vines so that they were around her forearms like my bandages would be. "Maybe Sapphire would like to come, just to make it a strange group to have, me being a plant now and her made of fire." I suggested.

"Mee too, pwisnor!" Kiry shouted, jumping on Frisk's back.

"That gives me an idea." I said, grinning, vines wrapping around the two so that their heads were right next to them, making a giant plant body around them, each 'controlling' one half of it, me putting my face in the chest.

"Did is coow." Kiry said.

"You each move one half, try it out." I prodded.

"I gets it to nuzzwe!" Kiry cheered as she did.

I rolled my 'eyes' at this, sighing. "It's supposed to link you two together so your stronger since you can't fuse." I told them.

"Why ken't wee fyooz?" Kiry asked.

"Because you'd explode if you tried." I said.

"Weawwy?" Kiry asked. "I don' tink wee wiww espwode."

"Who's the one that has omniscience here?" I asked rhetorically.

"But wee awe mates." Kiry sad. "Dat's eenuff, wite?"

"Nope, it's one of those things where it'd just kinda… reject it, for now, at least." I told her.

"Oh?" Kiry asked. "Weww, when wiww it not do dat?"

"After a while using this form." I assured her.

"Okay, pwisnor." Kiry said, smiling.

"So, any universes' you wanna go to?" I asked.

"I dunno." Kiry said. "Yoo know any, pwisnor?"

"We could go to a avatar universe." I suggested, making it so that I was just around Frisk again.

"Whu's dat?" Kiry asked.

"A cartoon show." I told her.

"Weawwy?" she askded, interested. "Coow. Wet's go den."

"Everyone ready?" I asked, looking at all of them.

"Yeah." they said.

"Here we go then!" I exclaimed, teleporting us to the universe I had in mind.

* * *

We appeared on Kyoshi island, right after Aang and the group were taken to the village, me sliding down Frisks arm and planting myself in the ground.

"Wher yoo go, pwisnor?" Kiry said, not noticing wher eI'd ended up.

"Down here, in the ground, like a flower, _that I am_." I deadpanned.

"Oh.' she said. "Coow."

"Anyway, the main people of this verse were just captured and taken to a village, it's that way." I told them, pointing with a vine. "I'll meet you there."

"Okay, pwisnor.' Kiry said.

"Just follow the vine trail I leave you." I told them, going underground and moving to the village.

* * *

I appeared next to the pole where Aang, Sokka, and Katara were stuck, just as Katara woke up.

"Oh look." Sokka said. "A flower. COol."

"Hey there buddy, I _was_ going to free you guys, but since you seem to not need my help." I said, slowly going underground.

"Oh my gosh, he can talk!" Aang said, amazed.

"Yeah, you could say I'm _possessing_ this form though." I said, my 'veins' pulsing.

"Oh.' Sokka said. "Well can you possess the ropes and untie us?"

"That's just stupid." I deadpanned, staring at him.

"Why?" he asked. "Can't do it?"

"Well, I could… doesn't make it any less stupid." I said, rolling my eyes as I made a fine come out of the ground. "I've cutting the ropes." I told him, doing so.

"Cool." he said, him, Aang, and Katara stretching out their limbs.

"What the hell?!" the townspeople shouted, coming over to us. "How did you escape?!"

"Oh, let's just say… a tiny flower helped them." I said, smiling as I appeared in front of the group.

"A talking flower?!" one of them said.

"Oh, I'm more than a flower." I told them, smiling evilly, my veins vanishing from the bottom up as my dust came out, forming the body I had before, floating above them, wings spread out.

"A spirit." Aang said. "Please don't kill them."

" _ **Are you sure, avatar?**_ " I asked, not looking away from the mob before me.

"Yes." he said.

" _ **Very well**_ " I said, breaking down into dust again, re-entering the Daisy.

"Good." he said as the mob left after I called Aang the avatar.

"Well, that was amusing." I state cheerfully.

"Yeah." Katara said sarcastically. "I'd love to do it again."

I rolled my 'eyes', before I heard the group I came with here come, smile widening.

"We fownd yoo, pwisnor!" Kiry shouted, tackling me.

I yelped, quickly going underground and appearing next to her. "I am in a _flower_ , please don't squish it." I asked, semi-nicely.

"Sowwy, pwisnor." Kiry said, wrapping her arms around me and holding me.

"It's okay." I assured her, smiling gently, hugging her with the leaves on my stem.

"Yay!" she said, nuzzling me.

I nuzzled back happily, beaming.

"So, now what?" Frisk asked, holding her arm out for me to snake up.

I did so, wrapping, gently, around her neck and using two vines to wrap around her forearms. "Well, I heard that those three wanna go to the north water tribe on their pet flying bison, I was gonna teleport them there before we leave." I said.

"Okay." Frisk said.

My 'eyes' glowed a silver color as I looked at the avatar group, teleporting them and their bison to the Northen water trip. "Well, that should make things easier for him in the long run, wanna go beat up bad guys on a normal Earth?" I asked.

"Okay, pwisnor." Kiry said, nuzzling me. "Wet's do it."

"Bye avatar world!" I exclaimed, nuzzling her back, teleporting us to a Undertale verse with a non broken barrier, on the surface in the words.

"Wook at de twees.' Kiry said. "Dey're so biiig."

"Don't climb them Mom." I said, chuckling.

"Okay." She said. "Were's de fishies at?"

"There's a stream nearby we can fish in." I offered.

"YAaay!" Kiry exclaimed, picking Frisk up. "WEt's go, Fwisk and pwisnor."

"Thatta way!" I exclaimed, pointing in the direction of the stream.

"Yaaaay" Kiry shouted, taking off.

When we got to the stream, me having sent Sapphire home, I planted myself in the ground, watching the stream with a concentrated look on my face.

"What are you doing?" Frisk asked.

A couple vines raised at my sides, pulling back… before shooting forward, coming back with multiple fish on them.

"DAt's good, pwisnor.' Kiry said, jumping in. She came back with ten times that many fish. "I gots us mowe fishies."

"Well, I don't need to eat… I'm a flower, that's why I only got the twelve I did." I said. "But oh well." I added, 'shrugging'.

"Weww" Kiry said. "Me and Fwisk awe gonna eet."

"Have fun with that." I told her, giving her the fish I caught.

"Okay." Kiry said, her and Frisk eating the fish after prepping them.

"I wonder if I _can_ eat." I muttered.

"Heer's fishy." Kiry said, putting one in my mouth.

I chewed it, actually swallowing, blinking in surprise. "Huh, I can." I said, honestly not expecting to be able to.

"Yoo wan' mowe, pwisnor?" Kiry asked.

"Sure, tasted good." I told her, opening my mouth.

Kiry stuffed an entire fish in my mouth this time.

I ate it easily, swallowing. "Thanks Mom." I said, nuzzling her.

"Yoo wewcum, pwisnor." Kiry said.

"So, how do you two wanna do this?" This world has its barrier still up, and this is like… a week before you'd usually fall down, Mom." I told them, referring to Frisk for the 'fall down' bit.

"Not sure." Frisk said. "Never been on the observing end of all this."

"Well… we could shadow this universe' version of you." I suggested. "Also, when I'm a plant, use 'they' instead of he or she for me." I added.

"Why, pwisnor?" Kiry asked.

"Well, I kinda identified as neither before, cause I was non binary, but didn't really care, but I want you to use they now." I told her.

"Why, pwisnor?" she asked.

"Because, it's my choice, and as my Mom you should support me." I said.

"I suppowt yoo, pwisnor." she said, nuzzling me. "But, wut's yoo weesun fow dis now?"

"I thought now would be a good time for me to bring it up." I told her, nuzzling her back.

"Weww" Kiry said. "Yoo shood eet mowe fishies now."

"Okaaay…" I said, slightly confused, but deciding to eat the fish anyway.

"It's Kiry." Frisk whispered softly to me.

"I know, I'm just accepting it." I whispered back. "Though I'm having to restrain my annoyance… stupid plant form…"

"Wut yoo tawkin' abowt?" Kiry asked, putting her head in between mine and Frisk's.

"Nothing Mom." I said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Okay, pwisnor." Kiry said, kissing me back.

"Hey, Mom, I think the you of this universe is a boy." I told Frisk.

"What the hell is that!?" she shouted. "I'm clearly a girl!"

"Not in this universe." I said, shrugging. "Maybe we could… make him _think_ he's a girl." I suggested, smiling evilly.

"Uh, no." Frisk said. "Let's not. I can kick his ass if he hits on me or Kiry anyway."

"And embarrass him?" I asked.

"Hmmm." Frisk said. "Maybe."

"Let's go shadow him." I said.

"Whatever.' Frisk said.

"Want me to wrap around you neck like old times?" I asked.

"Yeah." Frisk said, grinning. "Let's do it."

I wrapped up her arm, wrapping around her neck and forming the old plant disguise from when I was Flowey, though this time it was skin tight, and I had extra vines, four, coming out of her back.

"Let's go." Frisk said, grinning as we walked over to where the barrier was.

"We bursting the barrier?" I kinda wanted to mess with Flowey later." I said.

"Would that interfere?" Frisk asked.

"Kinda, I need him unable to leave the Underground." I told her.

"Well, let's save it for later then." Frisk said,

"Let's shadow this universe' you, I think I sense him in a lil trouble." I said.

"Okay." Frisk said.

We teleported to the top of a building, Kiry next to us, this universe's Frisk in a alleyway below us, three goons in front of him.

"DAt Fwisk is in twubbwe." Kiry said.

"Mom, stay up here, we got this." I said.

"Okay, pwisnor." Kiry said.

"So" Frisk said. "What's the plan?"

"Beat them up?" I suggested, making vines trail from her forearms to act as whips.

"An excellent idea." Frisk said, grinning.

"Let's do this then." I said, grinning ferally.

We jumped down and attacked the thugs. FRisk impaled the middle one, killing him. The other two rushed us, Frisk jumping forward and slamming their heads together.

"That was pretty good." she said. "We oughta do it again sometime."

"I keep forgetting how weak humans really are, unless it's either someone special like you, or… that's it really." I said.

"Well, there's Chara." Frisk said. "Or, wait, she's a hybrid. Both of them actually."

"Yeah, normal humans are no fun to fight at all." I grumbled.

"YEah.' Frisk said.

"Let's see how the victims doing." I suggested, teleporting Kiry next to us, removing the bodies.

"Hewwo, boy Fwisk." Kiry said, waving.

"Hello.' boy Frisk said, confused.

"Yoo okay?" Kiry asked.

"You're kinda hot." he said.

"Oh, FUCK no!" Frisk said, removing me and biting her lip. Psycho Frisk grabbed boy Frisk by the shirt, shoving him up against the wall.

" **YOu stay the fuck away from my girlfriend"** Psycho Frisk said. " **Or you and I will share a gender faster than you can say 'please don't castrate me'."**

"Uh, Mom… you took me off too fast." I said, not looking at her, holding a vine out with what was ripped off with me to her.

"Uh ,Fwisk." Kiry said. "Yoo not wewin' cwothes."

"What?" Frisk asked, looking back.

"Damn.' boy Frisk said, looking at Frisk. "I wouldn't mind being a girl with that pa-"

" **Oops."** Psycho Frisk said, grinning as boy Frisk's blood was on her hand, halfway up her forearm. " **I think he's dead."**

I rolled my eyes, reviving the Frisk and wiping his memory of today, him asleep now. "Just set him down, someone or no-one will come for him, he won't remember us… and please put your clothes on." I said, still looking away.

" **I don't know."** Psycho Frisk said, picking Kiry up bridal style and taking her clothes in the other hand. " **I might wanna keep 'em off for a bit."**

"We go pway intewwogashun?" Kiry asked.

" **Sure."** Psycho Frisk said, smiling as she kissed Kiry, teleporting away.

"Whatever, sure, leave your child that almost depressed himself to death a hour ago." I grumbled, sighing. "Guess I can go mess with Flowey now." I said, going underground to the whole Frisk falls from in the game, 'hopping' in.

"Who are you?" Flowey asked, coming up and seeing me.

"Where am I, who are you?" I asked, feigning confusion, looking around 'scared'.

"You're in the Underground." Flowey said. "And, I'm Flowey."

"W-why can't I remember?" I stuttered, 'shaking'.

"Remember what?" Flowey asked.

"M-my name, w-who I am, a-a-anything!" I shouted, panicked.

"W-well, calm down." Flowey said. "Uh, there might be a way we can fix this."

"H-how?" I asked, shaking.

"Well" Flowey said. "There's a really nerdy girl that maybe can help you."

"C-c-can I t-t-trust her?" I asked.

"YEah." Flowey said.

"H-h-how do I move?" I asked.

"Burrow through the ground." Flowey said.

"How?" I asked again, looking nervous.

"Just do this." Flowey said, doing so.

"I-i'll try." I said, copying him.

"Niice." Flowey said. "Now, just follow me."

"O-okay." I stuttered, doing so.

* * *

We made it to Alphys' lab, Flowey emerging, me nervously doing so behind him a little.

"Is t-t-t-this the place?" I asked.

"Yeah." he said. "Let's go inside and see."

"B-b-b-but that's m-metal." I said, confused. "H-how are w-we gonna g-get through?"

"Borrow through.' Flowey said. "There're some dirt spots I know of."

"I-i'll follow you t-then." I told my fellow flower.

"Right." Flowey said, burrowing in.

I quickly burrowed after Flowey.

Appearing in Alphys' lab, we looked around.

"S-should we c-call out for someone o-or…?" I asked, looking around.

"Nah." Flowey said. "We wait for her."

"O-okay." I said.

"H-hello' Alphys called from the other room. "Is someone there?"

I eeped in 'surprise', looking like I was about to burrow back down.

"Wait.' Flowey whispered.

"W-w-what?" I asked, not going underground yet.

"She maybe can help you." Folwey said.

"O-okay, I'm trusting you." I muttered, staying.

"So, how can i help you?" Alphys asked, coming into view.

"Y-y-you tell her." I whispered to Flowey.

"Kid lost his memory." Flowey said.

"Really?" ALpyhys asked.

I nodded, not looking at either of them.

"So" Alphys asked. "Do you remember anything?"

"N-no." I told her, shaking my head.

"Well then." Allphys said. "I'll try to fix that."

"T-thank you." I mutter, almost inaudible.

"Welcome." she said, nodding as she went to examine me.

I flinched back at this, shaking like a… 'leaf' (ba-dum psh) as she did, extremely 'nervous'.

"Hold still." Alphys said. "I'm not gonna hurt ya."

"O-okay." I said, 'trying' to stay still.

She examined me, checking me.

"You weren't always a flower were you?" she asked after a bit.

"I c-can't remember." I reminded her.

"Hmm." Alphys said. "Well, let's try this."

I gave her a curious look, tilting my 'head' in curiousity.

"DETERMINATION,: Alphys said, holding up a vial.

"What's that for?" I asked, curiously.

"It may help you regain your original form." she said.

"O-okay, w-what do I do with it?" I asked.

"I'll inject it into you." Alphys said.

"O-okay." I said, closing my eyes.

She injected it into me.

I started to glow, my veins pulsing, my eyes widening.

"Are you okay?" Alphys asked.

My veins glowed as the went up without me telling them to, dust coming out the top of my flower form and forming a shape above it, my latest default form.

"What is it?" Flowey asked.

* * *

"Dis wuz nice, Fwisk.' Kiry said, kissing Frisk.

"Yeah." Frisk said, kissing back. "It was. You were amazing."

"Yay!" Kiry cheered. "I wuz mazing!"

"Yeah." Frisk said, laughing. "You were."

"So, Fwisk.' Kiry said, snuggling into Frisk's grip and purring. "Wut wee do now?"

"I guess" Frisk said. "We could go find Rindie."

"Ken yoo sins him?" Kiry asked.

"I think." Frisk said, trying. "They're in Alphys' lab on this place."

"Ooh"! Kiry said, sounding like a child. "Wet's go see de animay wady now."

"Okay.' Frisk said. "But, I'm way too exhausted from that fun time to teleport."

"Dat's okay." Kiry said to Frisk. "We ken wawk! Dat way wee gets to spend time togettur.'

"Okay.' Frisk said, smiling at her mate. "That sounds like fun."

"Yay!" Kiry cheered, kissing Frisk and nuzzling her. "Wet's go den."

"Alright." Frisk said, standing up. "Let's go then."

Frisk walked towards the entrance to the Underground, carrying Kiry.

"Wet's jump in." Kiry said, grinning.

"Alright." FRisk said, backflipping in while holding Kiry.

"Wheeeeeee!" Kiry shouted, a huge smile on her face.

* * *

My eyes snapped open, having closed while I formed, my form hunched and wings closed… before I thrust them open, eyes glowing as I stood straight and thrust my head back, black and white spiralled flames coming out of my mouth and into the ceiling as my tail moved side to side, the fire streaming out of my mouth for a solid minute before it stopped and I lowered my head.

"Woah." Alphys said. "It's like an anime."

"Anime's real in other universe's." I commented.

"Oh my god, really?" Alphys asked, excited.

In response I snapped my fingers, enjoying my new found stability, making a dragon ball appear in my hand, a copy from another universe. "Here, it won't work since I don't wanna take the other ones, but it's still a source of immense magical power." I said, holding it out to her.

"Wooooooah!" Alphys said, amazed, taking it.

Seeing my daisy form still on the ground, I snapped my fingers, making it appear in a pot and holding it, turning to Flowey. "Flowey, tell me… how many times have you RESET?" I asked.

"About ten." Flowey said.

"That seems… acceptable." I said. "How would you like your… old form back?" I asked him, smirking.

"R-really?" Flowey asked.

"Flowey, buddy, don't worry, I got ya." I told him, holding my hand above the flower, sending multi colored energy down into him.

"What's going on?" Flowey asked.

"I'm giving you enough energy to restore yourself, then you'll be able to sustain yourself once the SOUL forms." I told the flower.

"Woah.' Flowey said. "Cool. Thanks"

"You're welcome." I told the flower, giving him a smile as he started to glow, a familiar shape forming.

Asriel formed into his normal shape, his goat like body going to about a ten year old's height. He was wearing his normal attire, but something was different.

"Somethings off…" I muttered, not recognizing what was wrong. "Nice, same age forms, fist bump!" I exclaimed, holding my fist out.

"Alright." Asriel said, holding out "his" fist.

I bumped the fist, before blinking noticing something. "Is your voice alright?" I asked.

"Yeah.' "he" said. "Why do you ask?"

"You sound different than in other universe' I've been to." I told 'him'.

"You've been to other universes?" Asriel asked.

"Yeah, a lot, I even made one." I said, smirking.

"Cool." Asriel said.

"So… if you could call me 'they' that'd be great, like not as my name, I mean instead of 'he' or 'she'." I told 'him'.

"Okay." Asriel said, giggling.

I raised an eyebrow. "The other Asriels I've met usually don't giggle… and not gonna ask why?" I said, tilting my head, the horn and halo making it adorable.

"Well" Asriel said, shrugging with a grin. "Everyone's different."

"If you were curious, it's cuz I'm non-binary." I told 'him'.

"I kinda figured." Asriel said, shrugging again.

"Anything that could possibly be different about this you from the others?" I asked, tilting my head.

"I don't know.' Asriel said, shrugging, a grin on "his" face.

"You know." I said, glaring, pointing at him with my left index finger accusingly, before I blinked at it. "The claws are new." I commented, looking at my left hand.

"Coool." Asriel said, amazed. "I've always wanted claws, but mom always said they were too violent. Chara always liked the idea. She even made me a fake set I could use."

"Do you need a new set?" I asked. "I can make you one."

"That would be awesome!" Asriel said, striking the stereotypical anime amazed pose.

I giggled, rolling my eyes at this. "Alright, here you go." I said, cupping my hands, a set of ten fake claws appearing in my hand, able to cut steel.

"Yes!" Asriel said, pumping 'his' fist. "Now, I can be the most awesome princess ever!"

"Wait, princess?!" I exclaimed, shocked.

A/N: As is a girl?! what the FUCK?! didn't see that coming XD


	33. Chapter 33

I stared at her, eyes wide, processing the information I was just given.

"There something on my face?" Asriel asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"N-no." I said, shaking my head. "So many other you's I've met are male I figured it was a universal constant… guess not." I told her.

"Welp' she said, shrugging with a grin. "I guess it means I'm special."

"Super special!" I exclaimed, childishly giggling, folding my wings up.

"Yes." She said, pumping a fist.

"Wanna try out our claws?" I asked, lifting my left hand.

"Oh yeah!" She shouted, slashing Alpyhs' table.

I grinned, slashing the cut table into even smaller pieces.

"Oh my god!" she said, panicking. "I am SO sorry, Alphys."

"It's fine." Alpshy said. "I was meaning to get rid of it anyway."

"I'm not." I said, sticking my tongue out at them, before noticing something. "Hey, my hair's longer than usual too." I commented, using my right hand to bring it in front of me, it going to the top of my back, before letting it go, it falling back into place.

"Can I braid it?" Asriel asked. "Chara always let me do it to her."

"Sure, I guess." I said, shrugging. "Let me get my wings out of the way." I said as I wrapped them around my front, turning so my back was to her and making a chair appear, wrapping my tail around my waist as I sat down.

"Alright." Asriel said, getting to work, sticking her tongue out of the corner of her mouth like a TV character.

I hummed as she did, sitting still as she braided my multi-colored hair.

"Pwisnor!" came a shout from Kiry, who tackled me and Asriel.

I yelped, glad that my bones weren't that brittle anymore and didn't immediately snap. "Hey, Mom." I said, hugging her back,

"Hewwo, pwisnor." Kiry said. "I gots yoo now."

"Be a lil careful Mom, still holding my flower form here." I told her, motioning to the potted daisy still in my arms.

"Weww putt it down so I ken nuzzwe yoo.' she said, doing so.

I passed it to Frisk, seeing her nearby, nuzzling Kiry.

"Dat's nice.' she said, purring.

Asriel was just lying there, not sure how to react.

"Don't worry, she does this all the time." I assured Asriel. "Now, you were doing something?"

"Oh yeah." Asriel said, remembering. She continued to braid my hair, Kiry noticing her.

"Who yoo?" she asked. She felt Asriel, apparently liking her feel. "Yoo fuzzy."

She began to nuzzle Asriel, Asriel laughing.

I rolled my eyes, smiling.

"Dis feews nice." Kiry said, smiling.

"Hey mom, watch this." I said, making fur appear on me.

Kiry's expression turned to one of pure joy. She grabbed both of us, nuzzling us both.

"I gots too fuzzys." she said. "Too fuzzy pwisnors."

I laughed at this, noticing Frisk making a jealous face. "Mom, your 'special pwisoner' wants some attention." I said.

"Okay den." Kiry said, tackling Frisk and nuzzling her.

"She's… affectionate." Asriel said.

"Very." I said, smirking, making my fur vanish. "But I did get us free."

"Yep." Asriel said. "So, now what should we do?"

"Well, I imagine there's two people that want to see you again very much." I commented.

"Yeah." Asriel said, nodding. "There are."

"Let's go then, you coming ghosty?" I asked, smirking at the Ghost of this worlds Chara next to us, though only I could see her.

"Yep.' she said, reclining in the air.

"Who are you talking to?" Asriel asked. Frisk and Kiry, were they not making out, probably would have asked the same thing.

"Ghost Chara over here." I said, wrapping my arm around her neck, actually making contact her, her now visible to everyone else.

"Ch-Chara." Asriel said, tackling her.

"You're still the same." Ghost Chara said, laughing as they both hugged.

"This is awkward, considering the only reason you can do that is I'm holding Chara." I commented, smirking.

"Even so." Ghost Chara said, pumping a fist. "The Dreemurr Sisters are BACK baby!"

"That sounds like a rock band." I commented, giggling.

"Ooh." both of them said, thinking.

"I can provide instruments." I suggested, smirking. "And fake claws." I added, pointing at Asriels hands.

"Awesome!" Asriel said, pumping her fist in the air.

"You want some Ghost Chara?" I asked.

"Yep." Ghost Chara said, nodding furiously.

I snapped my fingers, giving her a set like Asriels. "As long as you wear those, you're corpreal, and can go intangible at will." I told her.

"Awesome!" Ghost Chara said, grinning. "We're gonna have fun with these, Azzy."

"Yeah!" Asriel said, laughing.

"Sucks for you two, your's can be taken away." I commented, bringing up my left hand. "Mine are attached."

"Who cares." Asriel said. "Can still have a lot of fun."

"You know the second your parents see you have those they're being taken, right?" I asked, smirking.

"You think we've never hidden stuff from our parents?" Ghost Chara said, grinning.

"Well, you kinda can't unless you wanna go back to being a Ghost…" I said, trailing off.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Ghost Chara said. "But...if they don't see my hands…"

I smirked, snapping my fingers, two leather gloves appearing, them being brown. "Here, press the side of the gloves together when you want them to let the claws out." I said, handing them to her.

"Cooool." Chara said, putting them on. "WOLVERINES!"

I laughed, smirking. "A wolverine that can go intangible." I commented. "Now, let's go see your parents."

"Alright.' she and Asriel said.

* * *

"You two wait here, I gotta go get something." I told them, us almost at the throne room.

"Okay." they said.

I put my hands in my pockets, walking forward and taking a right, ending up in the coffin room, I looked around, seeing the SOULs and smirking, holding my hand out, them rushing to me happily, absorbing them and walking back.

"Ready?" Ghost Chara asked.

"Yep." I said, nodding, not noticing something change about me.

"Nice hair." Asriel said.

"What?" I asked, confused.

'It changed colors.' Ghost Chara said.

Grabbing some of the front, I brought it in front of my face, eyes widening. "What the?!" I exclaimed, it now being rainbow colored, as long as gray white and black strands in the colors.

"Problem?" Frisk asked.

"I don't know why it's changed without me making it, it's never done that before… whatever, let's go." I said, snapping my fingers subtly to bring Toriel into the Throne room.

"Yeah.' Frisk said.

"Yoo hav nice haiw." Kiry said, feeling it.

I actually _purred_ , leaning into her hand, it feeling like she was petting me.

"Yoo puww now, pwisnor." Kiry said, wrappinig herself around me. "Dat's soo cuuuuute."

I blushed beet red, embarrassed, shrinking into my sweater.

"Now yoo ken be jus' wike mee." Kiry said, nuzzling me.

I nuzzled her back, ignoring the giggling I heard, face still red.

"Dis is nice." Kiry said.

"Y-yeah." I mumbled.

Suddenly, we heard fighting in the throne room.

"We should go check that out." I suggested, bringing my head back out.

"Yeah." Asriel said, barging into the throne room.

We got there to see Asriel and Toriel fighting.

"Mom, dad, stop fighting." Asriel said, her and Chara running up to them and hugging them. They stopped, looking at their children and hugged them, softly crying.

I smiled at this, this scene always making me happy.

"Yoo did good job, pwisnor." Kiry said, petting me.

I purred, leaning into the pets happily, closing my eyes and relaxing.

"Dis is fun." Kiry said, smiling.

I purred louder as she scratched near my horn, smiling.

"Yoo good kitty ,pwisnor.' Kiry said, hugging me.

I blushed at this, face red again, hugging her back and hiding my face in her shoulder.

"Yoo hugz good." Kiry said. "But, Fwisk hugz bettur."

"Whatever." I mumbled into her shoulder, still embarrassed.

"Dis is nice." Kiry said, nuzzling me.

I nuzzled back, making sure my face wasn't shown.

"Awwww." the Dreemurr Sisters said teasingly. "So cuute."

"Dat's wite." Kiry said. "Dis is my pwisnor."

I blushed even more at this, squirming, burying my face into Kirys shoulder more.

"Cawefuww of my tweasuwes, pwisnor." Kiry said, hugging me. "Dose awe Fwisk's."

I… completely disregarded her warning, only going furhter into her shoulder and blushing more at this.

"Cawefuww, pwisnor." Kiry said. "Fwisk wikes dose."

I wasn't careful, completely oblivious as I buried my head even further.

"Kid." Frisk said, pulling me back. "When someone asks you to back off of her treasures a little, the polite thing is to do so."

"S-sorry, I z-zoned out a little." I said, blushing more and shrinking into my sweater.

"Not the smartest thing to do.' Frisk said. "So, what now?"

"The b-b-barriers still up, if y-y-you feel like b-b-breaking it." I said, face still red.

"Have at it." Asriel said. "We've been trying to do it for a while."

"Plant form?" I asked holding up the daisy in it's pot, having sub-spaced it and brought it out now, grinning at Frisk.

"Now you're talkin'." Frisk said, grinning as she held out her arm.

I smirked, turning to dust, making a show of floating throughout the room and brushing against Frisk and Kiry as if nuzzling them before I entered my Daisy form, the veins appearing, though instead of red and black they were colored like my hair, me snaking my way up Frisk's arm and around her neck, turning into the outfit that I was when I was on her earlier.

"Yoo wook good." Kiry said, jumping on Frisk's back.

"Hey, Mom, want the dual form, the one where you both control it?" I asked Frisk. "I think you might be able to fuse after it if you do."

"Wet's do dat!" Kiry said.

"Sure." Frisk said, grinnign. "Let's do that."

"Dual form initiated." I said, almost robotically, turning into said form, smirking as my face appearing on the chest, them now taller than Asgore.

"Let's do this." Frisk said, grinning.

We walked to the barrier, standing in front of it. Frisk and Kiry thrust both of the hands of the Dual form forward… only for nothing to happen.

"Did wee do it?" Kiry asked.

"No, Frisk, try saying 'SOUL beam' followed by the seven traits." I suggested.

"Alright'. Frisk said. "SOUL beam, DETERMINATION!"

"SOUW BEEM, Fwendship!" Kiry shouted, joining in.

"SOUL Beam, Bravery, Justice, Perseverance!" Frisk shouted,

"SOUW BEEM, Wuv!" Kiry souted again.

"SOUL Beam, Integrity, Kindness, Patience!" Frisk shouted.

"SOUW BEEM, Comfowt!" Kiry shouted.

"Processing… ERROR, unable to comply with second and sixth request, continue?" I asked in a robotic tone, face neutral.

"Wut's dat meen?" Kiry asked.

"No clue." Frisk said. "Rindie, what's up?"

"Friendship and comfort are not SOUL traits, continue with other designated traits?" I replied, voice still robotic.

"Do you have BADASS?" Frisk asked.

"Processing… BADASS detected, add to the SOUL BEAM?" I asked robotically.

"Hells yeah." Frisk said, grinning.

"Firing SOUL BEAM." I intoned robotically, nine vines coming out of the back to the suit and pointing forward, one red, one maroon (badass), one pink (love, duh), one green, one light blue, one dark blue, one orange, one yellow, and one purple, orbs of energy forming at the tip of the colored vines.

"Kamehameha!" Frisk shouted, putting some of her own energy into the blast

Beams shot forward from the orbs when she said this, combining and striking the barrier, disintegrating it, and keeping on going for a couple of seconds before it turned off.

"Holy shit!" Frisk shouted, amazed. "That was AWESOME!"

"You bet it was." I said, smiling smugly. "You two can fuse now, by the way."

"Cool/Yay" Frisk/Kiry said.

"Here, lemme set you two down so you can try." I suggested, coming off them and making a pot appear, going into the flower pot and coming out of it in dust form, changing back into my now default form, the one I got from Alphys' DETERMINATION injection, rainbow hair added.

"Alright, Kiry.' Frisk said. "LEt's do it."

"Awwite, Fwisk." Kiry said, the two of them joining hands, letting their energies flow into each other.

There was a glow and an explosion. When it cleared, a new being was formed.

The being was about six feet tall and had dark brown hair with silver stripes. Her sweater was blue with silver and pink stripes. Her eyes were silver surrounded by dark brown and two silver and brown feline ears emerged from her hair. Claws emerged from her hands and a silvery brown tail came from behind her. She wore brown combat boots and had on grey pants.

"This/dis feels/feews AWESOME/AWWSUM!" she said, sounding like two voices mixed.

"Sweet." I said, excitement in my town, smiling up at them, running over and hugging their leg. "It worked!"

"Yep, it did." the two voices said. They pet me, nuzzling me as well.

I purred happily, nuzzling them back.

"You/Yoo like/wike this/dis, don't you/yoo?" the girl asked.

"Yes Mommy." I said since I thought we were alone, purring louder as she pet me, leaning into her hand.

A pair of snickers came from Asriel and Chara.

I immediately blushed at this, burying my face into the fusions leg, since she was to tall for me to do so for her shoulder, still purring as she continued to pet me.

"Don't/Don' let/wet them/tem get to/too you/yoo, kid/pwisnor." the fusion said. "You're/yoo still/stiww our kid/pwisnor."

"I know." I mumbled, hugging her leg,

"So" Asriel said. "You like your back rubbed or your ears scratched more?"

"I… don't know, since they're both kinda sensitive now." I said, seriously thinking about it.

"Well, let's see which is more so.' Ghost Chara said, grinning.

They came over, doing both.

I purred loudly, a smile coming across my face, eyes half lidded as I went limp, sitting down now.

"Guess it's both.' they said, grinning.

I blushed beet red, shrinking into my sweater and covering myself with my wings.

"Well" Frisk said, her and Kiry de-fusing. "Let's go. I guess we have another two along for the ride?"

"You two wanna come with us to our verse?" I asked the two, closing my wings behind me and coming out of my sweater.

"Sure.' they both said. "Let's have adventures and stuff together. You guys are fun."

"Wanna do the honors, Mom?" I asked, holding a knife out to Frisk.

"Alright." Frisk said, summoning her own blade. "Sorry, kid, I'm far better with my own."

She cut open a portal, waving her hand as a welcome gesture.

She and Kiry picked me up, holding me.

"It's okay, that was just some random knife anyway." I said, making it vanish and nuzzling them.

"WEww" Kiry said. "Yoo did good, pwisnor."

"More pets?" I asked in a whisper, giving them a adorable look.

"Shuw, pwisnor." Kiry said, doing so, Frisk as well.

I purred, smiling as I leaned into the pets, all of us going through the portal and back home, idly making a door to this universe as we did.

"Soo, pwisnor" Kiry asked. "Wut shood wee do?"

I couldn't answer, still purring as they pet me.

"I gess yoo wan' too get petted, wite, pwisnor?" she asked.

I purred happily as a response, nuzzling their hands.

"Dis is fun." Kiry said, continuing.

I purred louder, nuzzling her hand and smiling, relaxing in her hold, tail waving.

"Yoo gon' pass owt if yoo gets too manee mowe, pwisnor." Kiry said, laughing as she nuzzled me while doing so.

"Aww… but pets feel so gooood!" I whined, nuzzling her back.

"Dat's wy I gon' gives yoo mowe." Kiry said, doing so.

I purred happily, nuzzling her with a wide smile.

"Oh god." Demon Chara said, grinning as she came out of her and Angel Frisk's room, both of them sweating a little. "What'd you do to our kid?"

"He's kitty now." Kiry said, smiling.

"Really kid?" Demon Chara asked me.

I didn't bother answering her, purring as I enjoyed the pets.

"You do it too." Angel Frisk said, whispering seductively in Demon Chara's ear.

"Only for you." Demon Chara said, putting an arm around her.

"So, Rindie" Angel Frisk said, looking at Asriel and Ghost Chara. "Who are these two?"

I still didn't answer, purring as Kiry continued petting me.

"Awwite, pwisnor.' Kiry said, stopping after a while. "Dat's good fow now. I pets yoo waiter."

"Awww…" I said, disappointed, slumping.

"Sowwy, pwisnor." Kiry said. "I gots to stop. Sowwy."

"Why do you have to stop?" I asked, a sad look on my face.

"It's food time." She said. "We gots to go eet."

"Okay…" I trailed off, still looking sad.

"Don' wowwy." Kiry said. "I gives yoo mowe pets wen wee dun, okay?"

"Okay." I said, looking slightly happier now.

"So" Angel Frisk asked. "Who are those two?"

"She's Ghost Chara, she's Asriel." I told her, pointing to them as I introduced them.

"Cool.' Demon Chara said. "So, this one's a ghost."

"What's the version of me like?" Angel Frisk asked.

"Their you is a boy and a dick." I said without hesitation.

"And a fucking pervert.' Frisk said, clenching a fist.

"Hmm." Demon Chara said, a grin on her face. "Besides being a boy and a dick, I sure don't see any difference."

"Oh, hush." Angel Frisk said, nudging Chara. "Or, I won't give you the 'special treatment'."

"Shutting up now." Demon Chara said.

"Whiiiiped." I whispered to Ghost Chara and Asriel, smirking.

"Nah.' Demon Chara said. "I'd tell you some things, but, oh wait, you're too young to do them. Speaking of which, your girlfriend's way on board with playing 'interrogation' with ya. Have at it, kid. But, I'd ask her though."

"You seem tough.' Ghost Charas aid. "You an actual demon?"

"Yep.' Demon Chara said, extending her wings. "And, she's an angel. A hot, awesome angel."

"That can tie a knot.' Angel Frisk muttered.

"I'm kinda a little of everything at this point." I commented, about to walk off.

"So" Demon Chara said. "You gonna go ask her?"

"Just wanted to comment on that, see ya." I said, walking away.

"They grow up so fast." Demon Chara said, grinning. "I remember when he was little. Now, he's becoming a...mature person. I'm so proud."

"Thank god you didn't give him any real pointers." Frisk said.

"Kid" Demon Chara said. "My pointers are for more hardcore individuals."

"Me, mature? Nice joke!" I yelled back, having heard them.

"Kid's definitely growing up.' Demon Chara sid. "I remember my first time. God, I was so drunk. So were you, Frisk."

I rolled my eyes, smirking, teleporting away to where Rara was.

* * *

"Hey Rara." I said, appearing next to her.

"Hi Rindie." She said, looking at me.

"So, you ready for the… _interrogation_?" I asked, aging myself up to twelve so we were the same age.

"You know it." She said, smiling and kissing me. I grinned, kissing her and picking her up bridal style, teleporting to my room.

* * *

"That was fun." I said, smirking at the still tied up Rara, a very pleasured look on her face.

"My turn." Rara said, snapping out of it.

"Alright." I told her, shrugging, untying her. I laid back on the bed, her starting to tie me up, making me get a little nervous for some reason. Once I couldn't really move anything, even my wings, she smirked, picking up a whip.

"Alright, now, what's the code?" She asked, a, surprisingly convincing, menacing look on her face.

"Y-you'll never get anything from me!" I exclaimed, 'struggling'.

"So that hard way it is, huh?" Rara faux asked, bringing the whip back and striking me with it, making me shout out in pain, her having hit a scar.

"N-never!" I stuttered, shaking, starting to get flashbacks but I kept them down.

"Guess the whip won't work… how about the knife?" Rara mused to herself, putting the whip away and bringing out a knife.

"I w-w-will, s-stay silent!" I exclaimed, a scared look in my eyes.

"You're already scared, I'll break you within the hour." Rara said menacingly, thinking I was still in character.

I whimpered as she cut me shallowly, a line of blood in her wake as she cut my arms.

"S-s-stop, p-p-please." I said, crying, flashbacks breaking through, trembling and trying to curl, but I forgot my strength and couldn't break the bonds I was in.

"Oh, shit, you okay?" Rara asked, dropping the knife and getting some bandages, wrapping them around the cuts on my arms, me jerking back, trying to get away, but was unable to.

"Here, let me free you." She said, cutting my bonds… only for me to immediately jump up, break through my door and run down the hall, in nothing but some shorts, not paying attention to where I was going, just crying and trembling as I ran, images flashing through my mind.

"What's up with you?" Demon Chara asked as I ran past.

I didn't answer her, my mind painting her as another of my tormentors, rushing past and turning the corner, seeing a window ahead, tears in my eyes as I continued to cry.

"Kid, watch out for the window." Demon Chara said.

I jumped straight through the closed window, wings snapping open and flapping, me taking flight _away_.

"Rindie!" Rara exclaimed, running to the window and stopping, reaching her hand out to me with a sad look on her face, tears in her eyes, sobbing as she fell to her knees in front of the broken window.

"I'll get him." Demon Chara said.

"Me too." Angel Frisk said, both of them taking off after me.

* * *

I just kept flying, at top speed, for hours, going farther on the world I had made then anyone here had bothered to before, until, eventually, I got tired, crashing into the ground and leaving a large trench in my wake.

Getting up, I shakily walked off into the woods, tears still running down my face, limping in, my left leg having managed to break, still just trying to get _away_.

"Kid." Demon Chara said, right behind me. "What are you doing? Let's go home. Your girl's worried sick."

I whimpered, seeing her as a tormentor still, rushing forward and away from her.

"Rindie." Angel Frisk said, coming up to me. "Please come home."

She extended her hand out to me.

I flinched away from it, turning left and going that way, wobbling as fast as I could with a broken leg.

"I got this.' Demon Charas said, moving up to me and putting an arm around me, scratching me behind my ears.

I struggled, too panicked to enjoy the sensation, whimpering and sobbing as I tried to get free.

"Hush, Rindie." Angel Frisk said, putting light magic into my leg, fixing the broken bone. She rubbed my back, whispering softly in my ear a song she'd sung before, back in her home universe.

I eventually calmed down, just sobbing now, still shaken, but not struggling anymore.

"Hey" Demon Chara said. "What's wrong, kid? You were in a panic back there."

"F-f-flash backs." I told her, stuttering as I sobbed.

"Don't worry, kid." they both said, taking me into a hug. "You're safe with us. We won't hurt you and neither will Rara. Well, beyond sex that is.'

"T-t-that's w-w-what caused t-them in t-the first place." I said, sobbing, hugging them back and wrapping my tail around myself.

"Well" Demon Chara said. "I promise you that she didn't do it on purpose. You should talk to her about it though, since she's the one crying back home."

"I-i don't k-know if m-my mind will let me." I mumbled, looking down.

"Well" Demon Chara said, thinking for a second. "Use this."

She pulled out a small locket from around her neck, placing it on mine.

"This'll keep the nightmares away." she said.

"T-thanks." I mumbled, eyes wide, holding the locket in the palm of my hands so I could look at it better.

The locket was shaped like a heart and was golden in color. It said 'best friends' on it, engraved beautifully. I could sense some dust inside, but I didn't want to open it for fear os losing it.

"This was given to me by my Asriel back when we were kids." Demon Chara said. "It carries my mother's dust inside. It was always a comfort to me when I needed it. But, I think you need it more than I do."

I was speechless at this, looking up at her and launching forward, hugging her with my arms and wings, face buried in her shoulder.

"You're welcome." she said, holding me close.

I sobbed into her shoulder until I passed out, snoring softly.

"Same old Rindie.' Demon Chara said, chuckling. "He may not be virgin, but he's still that kid we knew back home."

"Yeah.' Angel Frisk said. "Well, let's go home."

'Right.' Demon Chara said, nodding. They flew home, Demon Chara holding me close.

* * *

Rara saw us come back, Demon Chara holding me. She took me from her, taking me back to her room. She wrapped her arms around me in her sleep, curling around me protectively.

* * *

I woke up… feeling very comfortable, smiling in the embrace and, not bothering to open my eyes, snuggled into it.

"I see you're up." Rara said, giggling, causing me to freeze and start to trembling a little.

"N-no, please, calm down!" She exclaimed, worry in her voice, rubbing my back soothingly.

"Want breakfast before round two?" Demon Chara asked, grinning as she came in, holding some pancakes. "You're lookin' like you need a little warmth."

"Thanks." Rara said, taking the pancakes in one hand and continuing to rub my back in the other. "I… think the flashbacks might've shaken them a little too much." I heard her say.

"Don't worry.' Demon Chara said. "Kid's fine. Got their little present I gave 'em for comfort."

I calmed down a little, remembering the gift, sitting up shakily. "H-hey I-i'm good." I stuttered, taking my plate and starting to eat.

"Good." Demon Chara said. "Now, I'm gonna give you kids some space. I'm not like that one weirdo iteration of myself. I only like my own intercourse, not watching other people's."

"K-k, bye mom." I muttered as Rara continued to rub my back, her eating her pancakes.

"Bye'. DEmon Chara said, closing the door and leaving us alone.

We just ate in silence for a while, not talking when we were done, it being very awkward, until I got up, making my sweater appear and leaving the room, Rara not moving from her spot.

"That was quick." Demon chara said as I walked past the table where she was. "What happened?"

"We just… ate in silence." I mumbled, looking down.

"You didn't even talk?" Demon Chara asked. "You need to talk to her kid. She's hurt. She feels bad. You gotta fix that."

"I-i know… b-but I just… couldn't." I said, voice quiet.

"Remember." Demon Chara said, touching the locket. "That locket is your comfort. If you need it, grab hold (or, if your hands are occupied, just focus on it) and remember why you have it."

"I know… b-but I j-just… c-couldn't, i-it was l-like this mental b-block I had b-before I f-first ended up i-in the Underground." I told her.

"Listen, kid.' Demon Chara said, getting off the table and putting an arm around me. "You are stronger than any block. You just gotta realize that. Just try to talk. You don't even have to talk with your mouth."

"I-i'll try." I said, turning around to go back to Rara.

"Good.' Demon Chara said. "And, good luck.'

"Thanks." I muttered, walking back to the room I left her in and going in, since it was my room.

I tried to talk, but couldn't sighing and about to leave, before I remembered the locket, grabbing it and feeling it's comfort. "H-hey, Rara." I said, nervously. "I-i'm s-sorry about r-running away, yesterday."

"No, I'm sorry for taking it too far, I should've known that'd you react like that considering… your past." Rara said, coming over and hugging me, making me freeze before I, hesitantly, hugged her back, her rubbing soothing circles into my back, making me start to purr a little.

I wrapped my wings around her and my tail around the both of us, nuzzling her neck as she continued to rub my back, starting to scratch me behind the ears as well, making me purr even louder and relax into her arms.

"Never use a knife on your first day." Demon Chara said, walking in. "Who does that?"

Rara blushed, looking down.

"I'm actually surprised you started with whip." Demon Chara said. "Wasted a big hit on the first go."

Rara blushed even more, hiding her face in my shoulder while I continued to purr, her not stoping the rubbing or scratching.

"You saw that one Chara that dated Muffet, didin't you?" Demon Chara asked.

"No… " Rara said, voice muffled.

"Really?" Demon Chara asked.

"It's a big mansion." Rara said shrugging.

"I meant to learn how to do that." Demon Chara said.

"Learn how to do what?" She asked, confused.

"Play 'interrogation'.' Demon Chara said.

"That might help." Rara said, blushing."

"Wait" Demon Charas aid. "If you haven't met her, where'd you learn to do that?"

"Ummmm… " Rara said, avoiding her gaze.

"So" Demon Chara asked, a small grin on her face as she crossed her arms. "Who's stuff you been lookin' at?"

Rara simply blushed more, avoiding her gaze.

"I'm waaaaaiting." Demon Chara said, grinning.

Rara muttered something I couldn't hear, and I was literally right next to her.

"I can't hear you." Demon Chara said.

Rara muttered a little louder, though I still couldn't hear her.

"Speak louder." Demon Chara said. "I can't hear you."

"I said… I didn't get into anyones stuff." She said, barely loud enough to hear.

"Well, where the hell did you learn how to do that so well?" Demon Chara asked.

"Ummm… I… may or may not… of… heard someone 'playing… and watched." She said, face dark red, avoiding Charas gaze.

"Would I know them?" Demon Chara asked.

"Y-yes." Rara said, seeming extra flustered.

"Who?" Demon Chara asked.

She muttered something, back to being unhearable.

"I can't hear.' Demon Chara said.

"It was you and Frisk!" She exclaimed, before burying her face in my shoulder and trying to hide herself behind me.

"When?" Demon Chara asked. "I think I'd have known."

"You two were… pretty into it." She said, face completely red and voice muffled through my shoulder.

"Oh.' DEmon Chara said. "So, you two made up/out yet?"

"Well, they're letting me hold them so…" Rara said, shrugging as she continued to rub/scratch me.

"Good." DEmon Chara said, a mischievous grin on her face… "Well, I'm gonna go fuck my girlfriend silly. If you wanna watch…"

"I'm tempted to take that offer just for spite." Rara said.

"You'll turn as red as this uniform." Demon Chara said, grinning.

"I'm okay with that." Rara said, a matching grin on her face.

"She's a keeper." Demon Chaa said to me.

"Mmhmmm." I hummed, purring still, Rara having not stopped scratching me yet.

"I'm gonna go now.' DEmon Chara said. "You know where to find me and Frisk if ya need us."

"Bye bye." I said, in a daze.

"Later, kid.' Demonchara said, closing the door.

"So." Rara said, smirking. "How about we 'make up' a little?" She asked, kissing me.

"Sounds fine." I said back, picking her up and throwing her onto the bed.

A/N: Well… that happened.


	34. New endings

"Hey, 'Dreemurr Sisters', wanna visit another universe with me?" I asked the two, in a eight year old form this time, idly inspecting my clawed hand.

"Sure." Asriel said, nodding.

"I'm in." Ghost Chara said.

"Sweet, I have _just_ the place in mind." I said, grabbing onto their shoulders and teleporting us.

* * *

We appeared in a little town called Amity Park, a couple of hours before the Ghost King would send his invasion force.

"Come out." came a voice from nearby. "I know you're there.

"Crap, I forgot about that." I muttered, annoyed.

"Forgot about what?" Ghost Chara asked.

"Your a Ghost, the hero of this verse can sense those." I told her, sighing. "Well, we're on a rooftop, he should find us soon." I added, folding my wings behind my back.

"Yeah." Asriel said, reclining on Ghost Char's lap. "Should be fine. Not like we're here to cause trouble."

"Kinda shoots first, be I'll take your word for it." I said, sitting down and curling my tail around myself.

"Yeah." Ghost Chara said, playing with Asriel's ears.

"That looks like fun." I commented, giggling.

"Yep." Ghost Chara said.

"I found you!" the form of Danny Phantom said, appearing in front of us.

"Hello." I said, waving, unconcerned.

"You're coming with me!" Danny shouted, charging up a Plasma Blast.

I raised an eyebrow, getting up and standing in front of Chara and Asriel. "Come get me!" I shouted, wings fully out to cover the two behind me.

"Alright then." Danny said. "But, don't say I didn't warn you."

Danny fired his blast at me.

I looked down at my chest, the blast harmlessly dissipating against it, raising a eyebrow at him.

"And, this might be harder than I thought." he said, charging up another one.

"Go ahead, I have all day." I said, not moving from my spot.

He fired a massive blast.

It hit me… doing absolutely nothing, me using my wings to make sure none of it hit the two behind me, smoke coming off of me when it ended.

"What are you?!" Danny exclaimed, surprised.

"A little bit of this, a little bit of that." I said, shrugging.

"What?" He asked confused. "You're a very strange ghost."

"I'm not that much of a ghost really." I told him.

"What?" Danny said. "Then why do I sense you?"

"You probably sense her." I said, pointing to ghost Chara.

"Sup." Ghost Chara said, ignoring him and still playing with Asriel's ears, the goat like girl sighing in contentment.

"You're a ghost." Danny said, realizing the fact. "You're coming with me."

"Nah.' Ghost chara said, not looking at him.

Danny shot another blast at her.

I slashed my left hand at the blast, it's claws glowing green as a shield appeared in front of his blast, reflecting it back at him.

"Oh-" Danny said, getting hit and getting knocked back.

I laughed at this, a smile on my face.

"So" Ghost Chara said. "What now?" "Now we-" I started, only to be interrupted by a familiar noise.

"Gotcha" Danny said, using his Thermos on Ghost Chara.

"Release her!" I shouted, an angry expression on my face, claw starting to glow black.

"Or what?" he asked.

"Or… _you're gonna have a bad time_." I growled, snapping my left hand, a black Gaster Blaster appearing next to me, a black and silver beam charging in it's mouth.

"I can't let a ghost run free here." Danny said.

"Bad choice, kid." I said, channeling Sans, the blaster firing its beam at him.

He turned intangible, dodging the blast.

I growled, left eye flashing as I forced him into tangibility, using black HATE magic and wrapping it around his SOUL, thrusting my hand down and making him crash into the roof.

He hit it, cratering it. The thermos dropped out of his hand, rolling away.

I shot my gaze to it, letting him go and bolting for the device.

He passed out, shifting back to Danny Fenton.

I picked up the thermus, opening the cap and releasing Ghost Chara.

"Thanks.' Ghost Chara said.

"Let's go hide out, I don't wanna have to keep bothering with beating him while we're here." I suggested.

"Right.' She said, picking up Asriel bridal style, Asriel giggling. "Where, we gon'?"

"This way, cmon, let's blend in." I said, making an illusion appear over myself, giving me brown hair, tan skin, and my old hazel eyes. "Whatcha wanna look like As?"

"Hmmm.' Asriel said. "I think I'd like to have white hair, a hat like these ears, red eyes, and these clothes."

I nodded, snapping my fingers and making it so. "Alright, let's go." I said, walking over to the fire escape, wrapping my tail around myself and making my wings intangible.

"What's the plan?" Ghost Chara said, still holding Asriel.

"Hide out until the towns covered in a green shield." I told her, climbing down the fire escape.

"K." she said, nodding.

* * *

"There's the shield, follow me." I said a few hours later, the two walking now, each of us having ice cream I had bought for us.

"So" Ghost Chara said. "What now?"

"We go to the highschool and I remove the sword." I told her, dropping our illusions. "Also, those are pointless now." I added, unwrapping my tail and putting my wings back to normal.

"Alright.' Ghost Charas aid. "Let's go."

Quickly swallowing my ice cream, I made myself about twenty feet tall. "Here, hop on." I said, getting down so they could get on my back.

"Okay." they said, doing so.

I flew off, heading towards the school and, luckily, getting there without incident, landing and shrinking back to my eight year old forms height, flicking some rainbow hair out of my face.

"Could one of you put this in a pony-tail or something? It's getting annoying." I asked the two.

"Sure.' Asriel said, doing so.

"Thanks." I said, walking over to the glowing sword in the football field and, putting my armor on with energy in the shape of my ten year old form to fit in it, grabbed the handle with my armored hand, pulling it out.

"So" Ghost Chara asked. "What are ya gonna do with it?"

"It summons someone I wanna fight." I told them as what happened in the show did, grinning.

"You have dared to take my sword?" the Fright Knight said, coming up to us with the Ghost King.

"It's the only way I knew to contact you two." I replied, throwing it to him and snapping my fingers, making the ring of rage appear in my hand.

"You best give my ring to me.' The Ghost King said. "Before you face dire consequences."

"I will… if you'll fight me after I do." I said, holding it behind me back.

"So be it." the Ghost King said.

"Good, it might be a fair fight this way." I said with a grin, tossing it to him.

"How noble.' he noted, putting it on.

"Let's take this to the sky, don't want to harm your town now do you?" I asked, flapping my wings and hovering.

"Very well then." he said, hovering next to me.

We flew up, being about the length of the field below us away from each other. "You get first shot." I said.

"Very well then." he said, firing a blast at me.

It pushed me back… an inch, me smiling demonically.

"You are strong." the Ghost King said.

"You're stronger than some teen I met earlier." I said, charging a black blast in my left hand and firing it.

He dodged, firing a more powerful blast at me.

I tanked the shot, blocking with my demonic wing and returning fire with a red blast from my hand, made of pure DETERMINATION.

The blast struck the Ghost King in the chest, sending him to the ground.

"C'mon, give me a challenge!" I shouted.

He summoned a massive blast, firing it at me.

I made the green part of my hair flash, making a blocking motion with my wings as a shield formed.

"What is this?!" the Ghost King exclaimed.

"The power of something beyond a PRIMORDIAL!" I exclaimed, charging a multi-colored blast, it being each color I had in my hair, firing at the king and erasing him, except for his ring and crown.

"What are you?" the Fright Knight exclaimed.

"Something I call a 'Ultimate Thane', there was no name for something beyond a Primordial, so I made one up." I said, flying down and picking up the Crown of Fire and the Ring of Rage.

"So, now you're even more powerful" Ghost Chara said. "With those."

"This was mostly to give me this world's ghost abilities, they're more diverse than our universe's." I told her.

"Cool." Ghost Char said. "So, what now?"

"Well there's a certain artifact a certain retarded group has that I want." I said, smiling evilly as I returned amity to the 'human' dimension.

"What?" Ghost Chara asked.

"The Reality Gauntlet, it'll boost my own already great reality bending powers." I told her.

"Like you needed more of that." Ghost Chara said, rolling her eyes.

"True, but I want it, so…" I said, shrugging.

"Of course." Ghost Chara said.

I snapped my fingers, bringing the artifact and all it's gems to me, putting them in and putting it on my right arm, it shrinking to fit me as I took off my armor, activating it… before I absorbed the Gauntlet. "There, wanna go home now?" I asked.

"Yeah." Ghost Chara said.

"Yeah." Asriel said.

"Let's go then." I said, opening a portal and holding my hands out to the two.

They took them, us walking into the portal.

* * *

"I-i-it's gone." I muttered, eyes wide, looking at the space where I could sense the universe I had made was destroyed, falling to my knees, tears running down my face.

"What happened?" Ghost Chara asked.

"It was destroyed, everyone's dead." I mumbled, seeing all of their SOULs floating in the voice, I held a hand out shakily, absorbing them.

"What?!" Ghost Chara and Asriel exclaimed. "How?!"

"I-i don't know." I said, sobbing, punching the 'ground' we were on.

"So" Ghost Chara said. "What now?"

"I… I don't know what I should do…" I mumbled, searching myself and, finding Angle Frisk and Demon Charas SOULs, I brought them out, reviving them.

"What happened?" they asked. "You look like something terrible happened."

"Everyone's dead." I told them, sobbing hysterically.

"What?!" They exclaimed. "How?!"

"I-i-i d-don't know, w-w-we just g-g-got back, and it was like this I-i-i don't know what I should do." I said.

"Don't worry, kid." they said, pulling me into a hug. "Just calm down."

"O-o-okay." I mumbled, taking deep breathes as I relaxed into their hug.

"Good." they said. "Now, let's think of how to fix this."

"I don't know how, I can't RESET, since I never SAVED in that world, and it's not even there for me to LOAD anyway." I said, burying my face in their shoulders.

"Hush.' they said, rubbing my back. "It's okay. Maybe you could make another and put them there."

"N-no, I only revived y-you two for a-advice, I d-don't like doing it w-when the person i-is just a SOUL." I told them.

"Well" Angel Frisk said. "We'll have to think of something. How about you do something to get your mind off of it while we figure something out? Head to another world perhaps?"

"O-okay." I said, turning to Ghost Chara and Asriel. "Y-you two coming?"

"Sure." they said. "Which one did you have in mind?"

"Visiting an old world, I could use some comfort from the people there." I said, teleporting us to the pokemon world I was in, in the dimension I put all of me Frisk and Charas pokemon in.

Flare came up to Ghost Chara, sniffing her and then nuzzling her. Ghost Chara laughed, nuzzling her back.

Frisk's Eevee went up to Asriel, jumping in her arms and making herself at home.

Rara's Delcatty jumped into my arms, purring and making herself at home on my arms.

"Hey, Delcatty, sorry Rara couldn't visit right now." I muttered, smiling sadly and nuzzling the pokemon.

She nuzzled me, trying to make me feel better. It… didn't work that much, me sighing sadly and sitting down. "How's everything been here?" I asked, a depressed tone in my voice.

Flare gave a roar of pride, spewing fire.

"Going good then? I wish I could say the same." I muttered, tears entering my eyes.

"Don't worry." Ghost Chara said. "We'll figure something out."

"D-doesn't mean I can't be sad." I shot back, silently crying.

"Of course." she said, ruffling my hair. "Just don't spread it to the pokemon, okay?"

I giggled at this, dodging the ruffles. "I'll try not to." I told her.

"Good." she said, nodding. "Let's go have fun then."

"I wonder how Arceus is doing." I commented, getting up and, still holding Raras Delkitty, petted the pokemon as I followed Chara.

"Not sure.' Asriel said. "Let's find out."

"I made a temple, to summon him whenever I wanted, it's this way." I told them, walking off in a seemingly random direction.

They followed me, Ghost Chara riding on Flare's back and hugging her neck.

I walked up the temple, it basically being the exact same one from the diamond and pearl games, coming to the top and, putting the Delkitty down, walked to the center, summoning the legendary.

"You rang?" Arceus asked.

"Wanted to see how things of been, and wanted to know if you want a rematch." I told him, smiling.

"Uh, later." Arceus said. "I was having a meeting with Giratina and you interrupted me."

"Awww, okay." I said, pouting. "I'll just go find Mewtwo then."

"Have fun." Arceus said, shifting into human form and entering a portal.

"Let's go, I have a decent idea where Mewtwo is." I said, floating away, Raras pokemon jumping onto my tail and climbing up, resting on my head.

"Alright." Asriel said, nodding.

Picking the two up with telekinesis, I flew us to where a copy of Mewtwos island in the first movie is, landing in the arena.

"Mewtwo, you here?!" I shouted.

"Hello." Mewtwo said telepathically.

"Want a rematch buddy?" I asked, putting the others off to the side.

"Sure." Mewtwo said. "I've got time to kill."

I smiled excitedly, going to one end of the field and him to the other, getting ready. "I'll only use my skeleton abilities, give myself a handicap." I told him, making my form more skeletal, my flesh appearing, though my hair stayed… somehow, making my sweater disappear and be replaced with a black, white, and gray t-shirt, gray sweatpants replacing the ones I wore before.

"You get the first move old friend." I told him.

He used Psyshock on me, striking me.

I blocked it with a spinned bone I made appear by thrusting my hand in front of me, grunting in exertion. "You've been practicing I see." I commented, firing a Gaster Blaster.

He dodged, using his signature move, Psystrike on me.

I quickly rolled out of the way, firing a wave of bones at him.

He used it again, actually hitting me.

I yelped in pain, being sent back, stopping myself by stabbing my now boney wings into the ground, leaving a trail, forming Gaster Blasters all around the legendary and firing them.

He used Protect, protecting himself.

I glared, eyes flashing as I poured more power into the blasters, making the Protect start to crach.

Mewtwo teleported, using Pain Split on me.

I dodged, barely, eyes flashing as I wrapped the Mewtwos SOUL in blue magic, throwing him into the ground.

He fell, hitting it and teleported behind me, using Pain Split gain.

I used a 'shortcut' to dodge, appearing behind him and grinning. "Alright, I learned something new while I was gone, get ready!" I exclaimed, thrusting my hands out, seven hands appearing, each with a color in their center.

"Interesting." Mewtwo said, hovering in the air.

The yellow hand flashed, shooting yellow bullets at Mewtwo.

Mewtwo dodged, firing at me.

The green hand made a shield appear around me, blocking the blast, me using the dark blue one to fire saws at the Mewtwo.

Mewtwo psychically directed them at me.

I blasted them with the yellow hand, destroying them, using the purple to fire dark looking Gaster Blasts at him.

Mewtwo dodged, firing at me.

I restrained him with the light blue hand, firing blast from the yellow and purple hands at him.

He used Protect again, protecting himself.

I grinned, making a smaller Gaster Blaster appear in the sphere, blasting him in the chest.

Mewtwo fell to the ground defeated.

"I won!" I exclaimed happily as I went back to how I was before the fight, dismissing the hands and healing Mewtwo.

"Congratulations." Mewtwo said, nodding.

"So, how've you been?" I asked, smiling and rocking back and forth on my feet.

"I have been fine." Mewtwo said. "You?"

"Not great, recently." I told him, frowing.

"Care to clarify" Mewtwo asked.

"The universe I made to hold the monsters from the one I came from in it was destroyed while I was gone." I said sadly.

"Oh." Mewtwo said. "Can you fix it?"

"I don't like reviving people from just their SOULs, so it'd just be a lot of empty space." I told him, tears entering my eyes as I started to sob.

"It's okay." Mewtwo said, trying to be comforting. "I… think there's a solution."

"P-probably." I muttered, sobbing, that having not helped at at, slumping and sitting down.

"Wanna go on an adventure, kid?" Ghost Chara asked. "I'll bet that'll get your mind off of it."

"I'm already the champion everywhere here." I told her, not moving.

"Who cares?" Ghost Chara asked. "Adventures are for the fun of it."

"I'm… just to upset to." I said depressedly, tears still running down my face as I fell limply backwards.

"Well" Ghost Chara said. "How about we get some food?"

"I could go for something to eat." I state, nodding. "I know Brock, if you want we could go to him for food."

"Okay." Ghost Chara said.

"Mind taking the pokemon back to the main area for me Mewtwo? Thanks, see ya." I said, snapping my fingers, teleporting Ghost Chara, Asriel, and myself to where I sensed Brock was.

* * *

We appeared in a kitchen, startling Brock.

"Woah!" he exclaimed. "How'd you get in here?"

"Magic." I said dramatically, wiggling my fingers.

"So, what brings you here?" he asked.

"Wanted food." I told him, shrugging.

"Anything in particular?" Brock asked.

"Not really." I said.

"Okay then." Brock said, beginning to make food. "It'll be ready in a few."

"Okay." I said, going over to the table and sitting down, Chara and Asriel sitting with me. "I love how no one's questioning my change in appearance since they've last saw me."

"I don't think they think it's unusual." Brock said.

"It makes things simpler." I commented.

"Yeah." Brock said.

"So, how's the food coming?" I asked

"Good.' Brock said. "Almost done."

I put my head in my arms on the table, sighing.

"Problem?" Brock asked.

"Don't worry about it." I told him.

"Okay." Brock said, nodding, not pushing it. "Food's done."

"Sweet." I said, sitting up and eating.

Ghost Chara and Asriel joined in, eating from each other's plates.

"You two a little more than 'sisters' there?" I asked amusedly.

"Uh" they both said, light blush coming to their faces.

I got a grin on my face. "Don't worry, it… oh yeah." I started to say it would be fine at home, but… remembered it wasn't there anymore, finishing my food quickly and walking through the wall, stopping under a tree and curling up, wings wrapped around myself and tail wrapped around my waist.

They continued eating, beginning to give each other food.

I started crying again, sobbing into my knees as I wrapped my tail around them to bring them closer to my chest, my sobs being… rather loud.

After they'd finished, Ghost Chara and Asriel came out, some food still on their faces. They sat down next to me, scratching my head.

My sobs were slowly replaced with purrs, relaxing and a small smile forming on my face.

"Huh." Ghost Chara said. "That's effective."

I leaned into their hands, purring more.

"He's pretty good." Asriel said. "Easy to cheer up."

"Not as easy as you." Ghost Cara said, kissing Asriel on the cheek. Asriel blushed, giggling.

"I told you to use 'they' I muttered, them having momentarily stopped scratching my head.

"Hmm?" Asriel asked.

"When we first met, I remember telling you to use 'they' not he or she." I said.

"Oh yeah." she said. "Sorry. Forgot."

"It's fine, I guess." I murmered, starting to look depressed again.

"So" Ghost Chara asked. "What now?"

"We could go and see if Frisk and Chara thought of anything." I suggested.

"Okay." they said.

I snapped my fingers, teleporting us to Frisk and Chara.

"Oh, you're back." Angel Frisk said.

"Hey, Mom, think of anything yet?" I asked, a extremely hopeful look on my face.

"Not quite.' Angel Frisk said. "Nothing that doesn't involve a RESET."

"W-w-well, let's hear it anyway." I said, less hopeful.

"You could use a TRUE RESET." Angel Frisk said.

"W-what would that do?" I asked, fearing the answer.

"Take everything back to the beginning." she said.

"E-e-even the other universe's?" I asked, looking down.

"Maybe." Angel Frisk said. "We don't fully know that. But, this one. The beings from other universes should be sent back though."

I looked to the side, two buttons appearing, the left saying CONTINUE, the right saying TRUE RESET.

"I'm… still not sure about this." I said, hand over the TRUE RESET button.

"It's up to you." they said. "But, for now, this is the only way to bring them back."

"Then… I'll see you on the other side." I told them, DETERMINATION on my face as I pressed the button, my world going black.

A/N: OKAY! This chapters a little shorter, but don't worry, a new story will be out for you guys to enjoy, so see you all there!


End file.
